Un pas de côté
by patmol25
Summary: Harry, 16 ans, schizophrène est envoyé par ses parents à l'Institut psychiatrique Poudlard après une énième crise de délire. Entre sa crainte d'être tué par des sorciers que lui seul voit, notamment ce Voldemort, et son désir de trouver sa place dans sa famille, Harry va tout faire pour se construire un avenir stable malgré les difficultés de son quotidien. UA - HP/DM - sans magie
1. Chapitre 1

Chers lecteurs,

Eh oui, me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire intitulée " **Un pas de côté** ". Après avoir réfléchi à cette histoire et à avoir commencé à l'écrire, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la partager avec vous. **Lisez cette introduction, certes longues mais importante pour comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel cette histoire est rédigée !**

Comme le résumé le laisse penser, c'est une histoire atypique qui traite de sujets sensibles tels que les maladies psychiques. Éducatrice spécialisée auprès d'enfants en situation d'handicap et/ou de troubles psychiques, je m'appuie sur mes connaissances et expériences pour vous livrer cette histoire. Je ne prétends aucunement pas être médecin et connaître absolument tout des différentes maladies pouvant être évoquées dans "Un pas de côté". Je tenterai en tout cas de rester au plus près de la réalité et l'objectif n'est pas d'avoir une histoire parfaitement complète sur la maladie mais plutôt de s'attarder sur la vie d'un adolescent en souffrance psychique, des conséquences sur son entourage et ses efforts pour s'en sortir tant bien que mal.

Ainsi, ne vous attendez pas à y trouver une action époustouflante, des baguettes magiques et des duels de sorcier toutes les deux lignes. Ici, pas de magie, pas de guerriers mais des arrêts sur des petits temps du quotidien qui permettent, comme à chacun d'entre nous, de nous construire, de s'affirmer et de devenir la personne que nous sommes malgré l'apprêté de la vie.

Attention, il y aura, comme indiqué dans le résumé, un futur HP/DM progressif. Au vu des thématiques de l'histoire, il s'agira effectivement d'une relation particulière et une ouverture d'esprit sera nécessaire : tant pour l'homosexualité (vous être prévenus) que pour les troubles psychiques.

Cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur, tant par l'enthousiasme ressenti quand je l'écris que par l'écho qui résonne en moi quand je transpose cette réalité de mon quotidien dans mon travail à des personnages aussi merveilleux et attachants que peuvent l'être les créations de J.K Rowling.

J'en profite pour rassurer aussi mes lecteurs concernant mon autre fanfiction **"Être une famille"** que je continue à écrire en parallèle et sur laquelle j'ai pris de l'avance pour me lancer sur ce second projet. De plus, avant de vous proposer le premier chapitre de "Un pas de côté", j'ai tenu à en rédiger de nombreux chapitres (20 à ce jour en seulement 3 semaines !) pour ne pas vous infliger de temps de pause entre deux chapitres.

Ainsi, **Être une famille** sera mise à jour toutes les semaines _impaires_ et **Un pas de côté** les semaines _paires_ , ce qui signifie 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines pour mes histoires :) J'ose avoir l'espoir d'avoir autant de lecteurs sur cette histoire que sur mes précédentes.

Après ce long préambule, toutefois essentiel à mon sens, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère avoir votre avis par reviews :)

Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 1 :_ _L'institut Poudlard_

Déjà lourde et pesante, l'ambiance au sein de la voiture était de plus en plus étouffante. Cependant, aucun des trois occupants ne fit le moindre effort pour apaiser la tension et redonner un souffle de joie et de bonne humeur dans l'habitacle.

Le conducteur, les mains serrées nerveusement autour du volant, fixait la route en refusant obstinément de porter un regard à son épouse ou à son fils. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais étaient ébouriffés et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses lunettes rectangulaires et argentées qui cachaient ses yeux marrons. Son teint d'ordinaire halé paraissait étrangement pâle. Sa mâchoire était contractée et un mélange de fureur et d'embarras émanait de lui.

À ses côtés, son épouse aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant fixait également le bitume noir qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air absent. L'émeraude de son regard exprimait une souffrance insupportable et elle respirait par à coups comme si elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

À l'arrière se tenait un adolescent de seize ans dont les cheveux noirs et les yeux émeraudes ne laissaient aucun doute sur son lien avec les deux adultes installés à l'avant du véhicule. Sa tête était posée contre la vitre et ses yeux étaient à demi-clos.

« C'est cette sortie. »

La voix étranglée par les larmes de Lily Potter brisa le silence étouffant. Harry se surprit à sentir sa poitrine se comprimer douloureusement en l'entendant. Il tressaillit silencieusement quand son père, James Potter, adressa un regard sombre à son épouse.

« Je sais. »

Sans un mot de plus, James mit le clignotant pour emprunter la bretelle de sortie menant à l'arrondissement de Haringey. Il quitta ainsi Liverpool Road et s'engagea sur Archway Road. Une voiture bleue foncée déboula sur la droite à une vitesse folle puis leur fit une queue de poisson en déboîtant devant eux. Le poing de James s'écrasa sur le klaxon.

« Bordel ! » aboya t-il en tapant une nouvelle fois sur son volant. « Ces foutus jeunes qui après se plaignent de mourir en voiture. Je leur mettrais bien une patrouille au cul en dix secondes ! »

« James, ce n'est pas important, » souffla Lily.

La peine dans la voix de son épouse sembla le raisonner. Sa mâchoire se resserra à nouveau et il se contenta de pousser un grognement fâché, retombant dans son mutisme.

À l'arrière, Harry roula des yeux face à l'emportement de l'homme. Depuis maintenant vingt ans, James Potter travaillait à la Police de la Cité de Londres. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il exerçait comme commissaire au service de la criminalité. À l'annonce de la montée en grade de son père, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, Harry avait ressenti une fierté immense le terrasser. Non seulement son papa travaillait dans la police et assurait la sécurité des habitants de Londres mais en plus de cela, il était très haut gradé ! Avec le temps, son enthousiasme avait laissé place à l'amertume d'avoir un père surchargé par le travail.

La voiture quitta la route principale de l'arrondissement et s'engagea dans le quartier de Highgates. Le changement de décor fut radical au bout du premier kilomètre. De urbain, l'environnement devint vert. Un parc arboré courrait sur la droite tandis que des premières maisons pavillonnaires faisaient leur apparition sur la gauche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le 4x4 noir de la famille Potter se stoppa devant un poste de sécurité. Derrière une vitre se trouvait un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux longs et sales. Ses yeux globuleux coulèrent sur chacun des occupants de l'habitacle et s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur Harry.

« Nous avons rendez-vous, » annonça James d'une voix grinçante après avoir baissé sa vitre. « Avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

L'homme, dont le badge accroché vers son cœur indiquait Mr Rusard, inclina la tête puis appuya sur un bouton. L'énorme grille en fer forgé gardant l'entrée était impressionnante. Harry tordit le cou pour apercevoir l'inscription écrite de façon ondulée : Institut Poudlard. Le portail s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore et quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture put s'engager sur une allée caillouteuse.

« On est arrivé, » annonça inutilement l'homme.

Il coupa le contact et le ronronnement du moteur s'arrêta abruptement, rendant le silence encore plus assourdissant. Le couple échangea un long regard, le premier depuis leur départ de leur maison du quartier d'Islington.

Harry essaya de ne pas paniquer. Vraiment. Mais quand ses parents ouvrirent d'un même mouvement leur portière, une vague d'angoisse le traversa et il poussa un gémissement plaintif à peine audible. Le claquement des portes le fit sursauter et il fut obligé d'actionner sa poignée de porte. Il se glissa hors du véhicule et n'eut d'autre choix que de faire face à l'Institut Poudlard.

Se dressait devant lui un château de taille raisonnable. Composé de quatre tours, il devait contenir des dizaines et dizaines de pièces. L'imposante bâtisse en vieille pierre était entourée d'un vaste parc verdoyant. Quelques bosquets d'arbres étaient disséminés ci et là. Deux filets de but étaient installés pour jouer au football. De là, il vit un préau abritant un baby-foot ainsi que des bancs et des tables en bois. Ces mobiliers étaient également installés à divers endroits du parc. S'il ne pouvait pas le voir pour l'instant, Harry imagina sans peine que le parc entourait tout le domaine et s'étendait donc encore bien loin derrière le château.

« Allons-y mon chéri. Nous allons être en retard. »

Lily posa une main douce sur son coude droit pour l'inciter à se mettre en marche mais l'adolescent s'éloigna vivement d'elle, repoussant avec force le contact. Une pointe de culpabilité le piqua douloureusement en voyant la peine s'afficher sur le visage porcelaine de sa mère mais il l'étouffa rapidement. C'était de _sa_ faute à elle s'ils se trouvaient tous là aujourd'hui.

James se tenait maladroitement aux côtés de sa femme. Il portait le gros sac de sport noir contenant ses affaires. Silencieux et figé, son corps entier criait son malaise de se trouver dans un tel endroit.

« Tu sais Harry que c'est pour ton bien, » chuchota douloureusement Lily.

« Non, c'est pour votre bien à vous ! » rétorqua t-il méchamment.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le plaisir qui le gagna en voyant ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, s'humidifier. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier. Il avança malgré ses jambes tremblantes et dépassa les deux adultes qui restèrent un moment immobiles avant de le suivre.

Le parking donnait sur une allée de cailloux menant jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Harry garda les yeux rivés sur ses baskets noirs alors qu'ils passaient à côté de deux adolescents jouant à une partie de cartes sur l'herbe. En les regardant du coin de l'œil, ils lui semblèrent tout à fait _normaux_. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas ! Le soleil était étincelant en ce dernier jour du mois d'août. L'astre se moquait probablement de lui en rayonnant ainsi.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaque dorée posée à la droite de la haute porte en bois de l'entrée.

 _Institut Poudlard_

 _Hôpital pédopsychiatrique depuis 1857_

 _Hospitalisation complète, partielle et hôpital de jour_

L'inscription sembla répercuter avec force et violence sur les trois Potter. Finalement, James se reprit et poussa la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall éclairé et silencieux. Un espace d'attente, composé de fauteuils à l'apparence moelleuse et d'une table basse, était proposé sur la droite. Sur la gauche, un énorme bureau ovale était installé sur lequel étincelait un écriteau indiquant « Accueil ». En face de l'entrée, le hall s'ouvrait sur un large couloir, permettant de pénétrer plus loin dans le château.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close. Dobby, le maître de maison, s'était proposé pour les accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur après leur arrêt à l'accueil.

« Je vous dis à plus tard. »

« Merci Mr Dobby, » salua poliment Lily.

James et Harry paraissaient proprement incapable de répondre au petit homme aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles. Celui-ci inclina la tête poliment en leur direction puis fit volte-face et repartit d'un pas pressé.

Lily frappa contre la porte et apprécia la main réconfortante que son époux posa dans le bas de son dos. Une invitation à entrer résonna instantanément et ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau circulaire.

« James, Lily ! »

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux cheveux tout aussi longs approchait à pas vif avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit une main chaleureuse à Lily qui s'empressa de la serrer.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. »

« Albus, » répondit James en lui tendant la main.

Albus Dumbledore était un éminent psychiatre spécialisé dans les troubles de l'enfance et de l'adolescence. Il participait à des colloques à travers tout le Royaume-Uni, rédigeait des articles propulsés dans les publications les plus sérieuses et reconnues d'Europe et dirigeait l'Institut Poudlard depuis une paire d'années.

Mandaté par le tribunal pour enfants treize ans plus tôt pour réaliser l'expertise psychiatrique d'un adolescent de quinze ans venant de décimer sa famille à l'aide d'une hache, il avait rencontré l'enquêteur en charge de l'affaire : James Potter. Suite à cela, ils avaient retravaillé ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Le contexte souvent funeste ne les avait pas empêché de tisser une relation bonne et de confiance.

« J'avais oublié que Poudlard était aussi grand. »

L'admiration était parfaitement audible dans la voix de Lily. Elle engloba du regard la pièce et s'amusa face au fatras d'objets farfelus qui l'encombrait.

« Voyez ce que beaucoup ratent en refusant de s'approcher de notre établissement ou d'y prêter la moindre attention, » répondit Dumbledore en souriant avec douceur. « Tu dois être Harry. Je t'ai vu alors que tu n'atteignais pas encore le bas de ma barbe. »

Harry resta muet face à l'homme. Il avait une vieille réminiscence de l'homme. Ils s'étaient croisés sur un des nombreux marchés de Noël pullulant dans toute la capitale en décembre. Le vieil homme avait salué chaleureusement chacun des membres de sa famille. Harry se souvenait juste l'avoir confondu avec le Père-Noël. Cela remontait à une décennie et il n'avait guère d'autres souvenirs de lui.

Cachés derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et semblèrent le sonder avec acuité. L'adolescent en ressentit aussitôt un profond malaise mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la main tendue du vieil homme. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule gentiment puis se détourna d'un pas joyeux.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! J'ai préparé du thé en prévision de notre entrevue. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry s'assit à contrecœur sur le bord du fauteuil le plus à droite du bureau. Ses parents prirent également place alors que Dumbledore s'agitait pour servir quatre tasses de thé. Lorsque cela fut fait, il s'installa derrière son bureau en affichant encore cet insupportable sourire.

« Nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir Harry aujourd'hui au sein de Poudlard. »

« Je veux pas être là. »

Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus menaçante mais cela rassembla seulement à un grognement renfrogné. Il resta tendu sur le bord du fauteuil, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir. Si Dumbledore le remarqua, il n'en fut pas offusqué car il lui offrit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

« Tu n'as pas... » commença James d'une voix grondante.

« Le choix ! Je sais, tu me l'as suffisamment hurlé dessus à la maison ! » cracha Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Messieurs, messieurs, lançons-nous dans une conversation civilisée, » apaisa Albus en levant les mains devant lui. « Je vois que le caractère tempétueux des Potter ne se dément pas avec la nouvelle génération. »

Sa boutade eut le mérite de dérider les deux adultes. Lily passa une main tremblante sur son visage blême et elle poussa un profond soupir. De son coté, Harry sentit son cœur se lacérer davantage à ses mots et il prit sur lui pour ne pas lui cracher combien sa place dans sa famille n'était pas réelle.

Albus se tourna vers James et lui adressa un regard profond par dessus ses lunettes. Le commissaire de police pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça silencieusement. Il devait s'exhorter au calme pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation. Au-delà de leurs rencontres professionnelles, Dumbledore avait été une véritable source de conseils au sujet de Harry pour James à différents moments de la vie du gamin.

Était-il étonné de réaliser aujourd'hui l'admission de Harry James Potter à l'Institut Poudlard ? Absolument pas.

« Poudlard est un établissement hospitalier qui propose aux enfants accueillis à la fois des soins et un accès à la scolarité, » déclara t-il ensuite en regardant le jeune homme. « Nombreux de tes camarades éprouvent en effet une réelle indignation à leur arrivée ici mais l'ensemble de l'équipe tâche de rendre ce séjour le plus apaisant, bienveillant et aidant possible. »

Harry fixait un point vers la droite du bureau, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit. Clairement dans une position de défense, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son corps frêle. Son visage, hâlé par le soleil d'été, était fermé et ses yeux verts brûlaient de colère derrière ses lunettes.

« Nous proposons un emploi du temps individuel et conçu en fonction des besoins de chaque élève, » poursuivit Dumbledore. « La journée, ton temps sera partagé entre les cours dispensés par des enseignants habilités par le gouvernement, des activités éducatives proposées par des éducateurs spécialisés et enfin un volet de soin pris en charge par des infirmiers et des psychiatres. »

Les mots du médecin tournoyaient dans son esprit à une vitesse impressionnante et son mal de tête s'accrut. Il serra les poings et s'efforça de rester à la fois immobile et silencieux. Un tic nerveux agita sa jambe droite de façon automatique. Son envie de hurler et de s'enfuir était de plus en plus forte. Il jeta un regard vers la porte close, calculant le temps nécessaire à quitter le bureau puis à mettre les voiles hors de l'Institut. Ok… Il n'avait aucune chance !

Merde !

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ses parents allaient _vraiment_ l'enfermer dans cet hôpital pour cinglés. À cette pensée, sa gorge fut enserrée dans un étau de larmes. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il avait pourtant réussi à se contrôler ces derniers mois, à tenir à distance les voix et tout ce qui lui assurait que c'était vrai.

Mais tout lui était revenu en pleine face deux semaines plus tôt, ruinant la fin des vacances de sa famille. Harry le reconnaissait : il avait pété les plombs. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû hurler comme un dément et jeter tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main alors qu'il pensait être attaqué par une bande de Mangemorts haineux. Griffer, frapper et insulter son père venu l'immobiliser n'avait pas non plus joué en sa faveur. Mais mince, sur le coup, il avait vraiment _vu_ trois Mangemorts entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. N'avait-il pas le droit de paniquer ? Il s'était trompé, voilà tout ! Pourquoi en faire une telle histoire ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler et continuer à faire croire à ses parents que tout cela appartenait au passé ? Le plus important était que lui sache la vérité. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

« Harry. »

La voix du psychiatre était douce alors qu'il revenait à l'instant présent. Il tourna un regard empli d'angoisse vers le vieil homme et un frisson coula le long de son dos.

« Ton inquiétude de te retrouver ici est entièrement légitime. Un temps te sera nécessaire pour trouver tes repères mais toute âme trouve ici un baume pour l'apaiser. »

« Je ne veux pas être enfermé, » croassa t-il.

Sa colère semblait avoir fondue pour ne laisser place qu'à une tristesse et une peur effroyable. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enfile une camisole. Ni qu'on l'endorme à coup de psychotropes. Ils avaient déjà essayé. Ça avait été insupportable pour lui. L'arrêt du traitement avait été une véritable libération.

Et il avait tout fichu en l'air. Encore une fois.

« Nous ne sommes pas une prison ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

Le psychiatre paraissait vraiment heurté qu'il ose penser cela. Cependant, le regard méfiant de l'adolescent ne faiblit pas. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

« N'oublie pas que tu as la chance d'habiter à une vingtaine de minutes de chez toi. Il est prévu que tu rentres tous les week-end. Les éducateurs et les infirmiers proposent également diverses sorties régulièrement. Enfin, lorsque la situation se stabilise, des sorties autonomes sont autorisées. »

Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. Sortir de l'Institut pour retrouver les murs de la maison où l'ambiance était étouffante ? Tu parles d'une libération ! Sortir avec l'étiquette de « _fou_ » collée au front en étant accompagné par du personnel éducatif et soignant ? Non merci ! Sortir quand la situation sera stable ? Il mettait sa main au feu qu'il pouvait attendre !

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es accueilli ici, Harry ? »

Les deux orbes émeraudes transpercèrent Albus et il fut un instant saisi par la profondeur de ce regard. La crainte qui y flottait était douloureuse à observer.

James se tortilla sur sa chaise, restant volontairement en retrait. Il observa son fils dont la tension sortait de lui par vague et envahissait la pièce. Face aux difficultés de son fils, le commissaire de police n'avait jamais été à l'aise. Comment agir ? Que dire ? Que faire ? Toutes ses actions se soldaient par un échec avec Harry. Progressivement, eux si proches, s'étaient éloignés pour ne laisser que des cendres fumantes et brûlantes de leur relation.

Petit, Harry paraissait être un enfant créatif et plein d'imagination. James trouvait son gamin follement précoce et le prédisait comme futur artiste. Ses dessins étaient la preuve de sa passion pour les arts. Plus tard, cela devient débordant. Incontrôlable. Les frontières de la réalité s'étaient affaiblies, gommées jusqu'à disparaître.

Et l'irréel s'était engouffré dans le réel.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'admettre des patients sans discuter avec eux des raisons de leur hospitalisation, » continua Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. « D'après ton dossier transmis par le Centre Médico-Psychologique que tu as fréquenté pendant cinq ans, tu dis être convaincu de l'existence d'un monde magique qui cohabiterait avec le nôtre. »

Harry déjà blême devint translucide en quelques secondes. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts et il fixait le psychiatre partagé entre la crainte et l'embarras. Il resta muet, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Un mage noir représenterait une menace pour ce monde. Son nom serait…, laisse-moi retrouver cela, » dit le vieil homme en tournant les pages d'un dossier. « Ah, Voldemort. »

En entendant le nom honni, Harry inspira brusquement et jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui. Merde ! Que faisait Dumbledore ? Il allait attirer les Mangemorts en prononçant le foutu nom de ce mage noir !

Sa réaction provoqua différentes conséquences dans la pièce. Lily laissa échapper un son plaintif entre ses lèvres et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, au bord des larmes. James fut tiraillé entre l'envie de secouer son fils et celle de faire comme sa femme : se rouler en boule et pleurer. Albus resta calme et lui sourit d'un air apaisant.

« Tu ne crains rien à Poudlard. Tu es en sécurité ici. Ne l'oublie jamais, » rassura t-il. « Donc ce mage noir a une armée de sorciers qui se nomment _''Mangemorts''._ C'est cela ? »

Les mots étaient soigneusement choisis et n'allaient pas à l'encontre du discours et des croyances de l'adolescent. Décortiquer un à un les éléments du délire de Harry puis tenter de les comprendre pour agir dessus était la clé du travail thérapeutique à entamer avec lui. Toutefois, les réduire en poussière en affirmant leur non-existence en une seconde était le pire moyen pour mettre le gamin dans une situation violente et douloureuse. Et certainement pas aidante. Cela prendrait du temps.

« Et donc, ce Voldemort semble en avoir après toi. Il te pourchasse et envoie ses Mangemorts à tes trousses régulièrement, » ajouta Albus en fixant le jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à l'énonciation du mage noir. « Tu as le droit d'approuver ou de réfuter mes déclarations. »

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il ouvre la bouche. Les trois adultes n'attendaient que cela. Approuver serait se trahir et il était certain de finir avec une camisole chimique en l'espace de dix minutes. Réfuter était inutile : personne ne le croyait. Personne ne l'avait jamais cru !

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse et sa vision s'obscurcit un moment. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre ses oreilles et enfonça ses ongles sans ménagement dans sa peau. Il ne dirait rien. Rien qui le condamnerait davantage.

« Harry, respire calmement, je t'en prie. »

Sa mère s'était levée et était à présent agenouillée devant lui. Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant et elle posa ses deux mains fines sur les siennes, les serrant avec force. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à lui faire lâcher ses oreilles et il garda ses mains tremblantes devant lui.

« Me laisse pas là, maman. Me laisse pas là. »

« Ce n'est pas une punition, » murmura t-elle avec douceur. Elle posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement. « Nous voulons juste que tu trouves une paix intérieure et que tu puisses te construire un avenir. »

« Je peux le faire à la maison ! Pardonne-moi, je ne le ferai plus jamais. Je ne voulais pas crier ou tout casser. Je ne voulais pas frapper papa. S'il te plaît maman. Laisse-moi encore une chance. Juste une. »

Lily sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement et elle flancha. Comment rester ferme face à tant de souffrance ? Harry était excentrique. Étrange. Mais pouvait-elle réellement le faire hospitaliser ici alors même qu'elle l'avait refusé pendant des années ?

James, percevant certainement sa nouvelle incertitude, se leva à son tour. Il posa une main sur son épaule puis regarda franchement son fils dont le regard rempli de larmes s'était levé vers lui. « On se fiche bien de ce que tu as pu casser ou frapper, » intervient l'homme d'une voix à la fois ferme et rassurante. « Tu ne vas pas bien et tu es ici pour trouver un moyen de guérir. »

La décision était implacable. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry put seulement le constater lorsque ses parents traversèrent une nouvelle fois le hall de l'Institut Poudlard. Et passèrent les portes sans lui.

« Allons visiter ta nouvelle chambre. Tu fais partie du groupe Gryffondor. Il accueille les adolescents de quinze à dix-huit ans, » déclara gaiement Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu vas pouvoir décorer ta chambre à ton goût ! »

Ébranlé, Harry jeta un regard ahuri à l'homme puis se tourna de nouveau vers la porte qui s'était refermée derrière ses parents.

Seul. Il était seul et enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre de " **Un pas de côté "** ? Il pose les bases de l'histoire, certains des personnages principaux et l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

Patmol25


	2. Chapitre 2

Chers lecteurs,

Quel enthousiasme pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire : _25 reviews, 69 followers et 37 favoris_. J'en suis agréablement surprise au regard du thème assez atypique évoqué dans  Un pas de côté. La maladie mentale ne semble donc pas vous effrayer et j'espère que j'arriverais à vous faire voir la schizophrénie et autres troubles sous un nouvel angle. Je vous suis donc extrêmement reconnaissante pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté à cette histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que j'apprécie l'écrire.

Dans ce chapitre, Harry passe sa première journée à l'Institut Poudlard et de nouveaux personnages apparaissent. J'ai tenté d'utiliser un maximum de personnages venant du monde de Harry Potter même si on en a très peu entendu. J'espère que le rôle donné à chacun vous parlera. Vous en apprendrez davantage également sur la schizophrénie et comment s'organise la prise en charge d'un jeune avec une telle difficulté. En bas de page, vous trouverez des indications sur certains personnages ou termes qui peuvent vous être inconnus. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si quelque chose ne vous paraît pas clair?

J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (sauf aux reviews anonymes et probablement à 2/3 personnes car la site a bugé et je n'ai pas reçu toutes les reviews dans ma boîte mail.) **N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot, c'est la plus belle récompense** que je peux espérer pour vous partager cette fanfiction.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 31 chapitres écrit - en cours d'écriture

 **Prochaine publication** : 16 novembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 2 : A tâtons_

La nuit était interminable. La lune, à son quart, était haute dans le ciel et diffusait sa lumière ténue sur l'Institut Poudlard. Des rayons passaient à travers les interstices des volets en bois de la chambre n°7 et projetait des ombres sur les murs blancs. Elles étaient mouvantes et en fonction de la position de Harry dans son lit, les formes étaient de plus en plus angoissantes.

L'adolescent tourna son regard émeraude sur l'horloge fixée au mur près de la porte. 2H08. Couché depuis 5 heures, le sommeil le fuyait désespéramment. Rares étaient les fois où il avait dormi hors de la maison familiale. Cela arrivait pendant les vacances ou chez son parrain mais il s'agissait soit de lieux connus, soit de lieux partagés avec sa famille.

Là, il se retrouvait dans une chambre spartiate mais confortable. Les murs blancs étaient nus hormis une horloge et un grand tableau noir sur lequel il était possible d'écrire ou de dessiner avec une craie. Un lit simple, loin de son habituel deux places chez lui, occupait le centre de la pièce et une table de chevet était posée à sa droite. Près de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le beau parc de Poudlard se tenait une petite armoire dans laquelle Harry avait entassé ses affaires sans grande attention. Une porte menait à la petite salle d'eau composée d'une douche, d'un toilette et d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir ovale.

Le lieu lui paraissait étrangement menaçant et il doutait pouvoir s'y sentir bien un jour. Ses parents partis, Dumbledore l'avait laissé entre les mains d'un éducateur spécialisé : Aubrey Bertram. (1) L'homme, un brun efflanqué, l'avait guidé jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui du groupe Gryffondor. Puis, il l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre l'aider à s'y installer. Mais aussi pour fouiller dans ses affaires et en faire l'inventaire. Les écouteurs de son mp3 et ses ceintures se trouvaient dorénavant dans un casier dans le bureau des éducateurs dont les clés étaient gardées par les professionnels.

« Je ne vais pas me pendre avec ça, » s'était exclamé Harry d'un ton outré. « Je ne veux pas me tuer ! »

« Pas toi, Harry mais certains de tes camarades peuvent avoir une telle envie. La sécurité est primordiale à Poudlard. »

Loin de le rassurer, la réponse de Mr Bertram avait ravivé son angoisse de faire face à d'autres jeunes. Certains voulaient se tuer et on l'estimait aussi fou que ceux-là ? C'était n'importe quoi. Et puis, cela signifiait que l'on risquait de s'introduire dans sa chambre pour fouiner dans ses affaires ? Aucun verrou n'était posé sur les portes et, d'ailleurs, il fallait faire appel à un adulte pour ouvrir la fenêtre grâce à une clé spéciale. La seule protection était un cadenas accroché aux portes de son armoire.

La colère lui tordit à nouveau l'estomac dans tous les sens alors que l'incompréhension de sa situation le rattrapait violemment. Être ici était une insulte et une aberration. Il n'était pas fou. Quelqu'un allait-il enfin le croire ?

Il laissa ses paupières tomber, la fatigue tirant le moindre de ses membres. Mais un regard rouge sembla aussitôt le fixer dans l'obscurité. Un regard glacial, moqueur et menaçant. Les orbes carmins le transpercèrent douloureusement.

Harry glapit avec force et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Le souffle court, il observa tout autour de lui, s'attendant à voir _la_ menace apparaître. Pourtant, Voldemort ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Quand il ne le faisait pas, il envoyait d'autres sorciers. Les Mangemorts, ses hommes de main, étaient tout aussi propices que lui à venir lui rendre visite. Lorsque cela arrivait, la seule solution pour Harry était de fuir. Face à leurs baguettes magiques, il n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir entier.

« Calme-toi, » s'exhorta t-il brusquement. « C'est en réagissant comme ça que tu leur donnes raison. Pauvre crétin ! »

Seul le silence oppressant persista et Harry s'obligea à s'allonger de nouveau dans le lit. La chambre, sans être minuscule, était plus étroite que la sienne à la maison. Les murs paraissaient, par moment, se resserrer sur lui. À n'en pas douter, les Mangemorts avaient eu connaissance de son arrivée à Poudlard et avaient installé en un claquement de doigts différents sortilèges pour le torturer de cette façon !

Un brusque sursaut le prit lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement alors qu'il se tassait dans le lit, serrant nerveusement sa couette contre lui. Une silhouette massive se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. La lumière du couloir tenta de s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce mais l'homme était si massif que son corps la filtra presque entièrement.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas, petit ? »

La voix bourrue de l'homme le rassura quelque peu et il descendit à peine sa couette de dessous son menton. Rubéus Hagrid était un personnage impressionnant. Tout était imposant en lui : sa taille dépassant très certainement les deux mètres, sa longue barbe touffue, sa voix grave, ses longs cheveux. Hagrid s'était présenté à lui en début de soirée en lui expliquant sa fonction à Poudlard. En effet, il avait un double emploi : un mi-temps comme homme de maintenance, un autre en tant que veilleur de nuit. (2)

« Tu commences tes cours tout à l'heure, » ajouta l'homme d'un ton soucieux. « Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

« J'arrive pas à dormir, » bégaya Harry.

« Tu ne veux pas fermer complètement tes volets ? Les lampadaires et la lune ne doivent pas t'aider à dormir. Je vais te les fe… »

« NON ! »

Le cri quitta ses lèvres, les surprenant tous les deux. Hagrid leva les mains vers lui en signe de paix puis hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. La gorge sèche, l'adolescent le fixa avec un air hagard et craintif. Il savait que cette compréhension n'était que façade. Comment lui expliquer que les volets ouverts était un atout supplémentaire pour surveiller l'arrivée impromptue de Mangemorts ? Hagrid n'y comprendrait rien.

« T'sais que des cachets sont possibles pour dormir. Faudrait en parler à ton psychiatre. »

« Je veux pas être drogué ! »

Hagrid ne répondit pas mais lui lança un long regard scrutateur. Finalement, il inclina la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Harry se sentit rasséréné par la gentillesse émanant de l'homme.

« Essaie de fermer les yeux, petit. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Muet, l'adolescent l'observa reculer et la porte se referma dans un bref claquement. Il écouta les pas lourds de Hagrid résonner un instant jusqu'à ce que la nuit les engloutisse. Les éclairages de sécurité du couloir filtrait en-dessous de la porte et c'était rassurant.

La nuit s'écoula finalement lentement et quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans le réfectoire en ayant gratté deux petites heures de sommeil. La pièce carrée était grande et bruyante. Avait-il vraiment pris son dîner ici la veille au soir ? Il n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Ce constat amena une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge et il suivit fébrilement un groupe de quatre enfants d'une douzaine d'année.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta la file du self, un plateau entre les mains. Des tables pouvant accueillir de quatre à huit patients étaient installées dans toute la pièce.

« Hé ! Viens t'asseoir ici. »

Harry pivota sur lui-même à la recherche de son interlocuteur et son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon de son âge. Ses joues étaient joufflues et enfantines. Son regard brun, dissimulé de moitié par quelques mèches châtains, était pourtant teinté d'une souffrance qui lui coupa le souffle.

Après une poignée d'hésitation, Harry s'approcha et se laissa glisser sur la chaise face à lui. Son plateau heurta durement la table et seule sa rapidité permit à sa main de s'enrouler autour de son verre de jus d'orange avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur la table.

« Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, » se présenta l'autre avec un sourire doux. « Tu es arrivé hier mais tu étais un peu… sonné. Tu es resté dans ton coin. »

Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées et sentir son corps en état de répondre. Il déglutit et s'efforça d'accepter la main tendue du garçon.

« Harry. Harry Potter, » annonça t-il en brisant rapidement le contact physique.

« Bon appétit. »

Les deux garçons entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence total. Neville ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter car il tartinait joyeusement une longue biscotte aux céréales de beurre. Harry le dévisagea ouvertement, se demandant _pourquoi_ il se trouvait là. À première vue, il semblait normal et rien de bizarre ne se dégageait de lui.

Sentant son attention insistante posée sur lui, Neville leva la tête vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. L'anxiété de Harry se multiplia et il baissa précipitamment les yeux sur son bol de chocolat chaud. Il croqua à pleines dents dans un toast alors même que son estomac était terriblement noué.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Salut Aubrey ! »

L'homme, un brun au regard bleu ciel, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis se tourna vers Harry dont le malaise était criant.

« Te souviens-tu de moi, Harry ? Je m'appelle Aubrey, je suis éducateur spécialisé. Je suis également ton éducateur référent. »

« Je me rappelle, » confia t-il. « Vous m'avez amené dans ma chambre. »

Aubrey acquiesça en souriant et lui tendit un papier. Harry l'attrapa d'un geste fébrile et sa tête tourna un instant face à l'emploi du temps imprimé dessus. Alors c'était vrai, il allait réellement rester, suivre des cours et être soigné ici.

« Neville et toi êtes dans la même classe la plupart du temps. C'est bien que vous vous soyez trouvés ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'adulte. « Il a choisi deux de tes options pour les A-Levels. » (3)

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna l'autre garçon. « Tu es aussi plutôt branché littérature ? J'ai choisi l'histoire, l'anglais et la communication ! Et toi ? »

« L'anglais, l'histoire et l'art, » répondit Harry.

L'enthousiasme débordant de son camarade accentuait son mal de tête. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit bien qu'ils se soient « trouvés » comme le disait Aubrey. Son regard s'attarda sur la feuille pour ne pas avoir à ajouter quelque chose de plus.

« Contrairement à d'autres écoles, nous proposons ici des petits groupes de classe. Pas plus d'une quinzaine d'étudiants. Tu entres en première année pour passer les A-Levels et vous êtes une douzaine à suivre un tel cursus ici. »

« Le niveau est… élevé ici ? »

« Les enseignants s'adaptent à chaque élève, Harry, » rassura Aubrey. « Tu t'es présenté en candidat libre pour le Certificat Général d'Études Secondaires. Si tu entres aujourd'hui dans cette classe, tu as eu les résultats nécessaires. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. »

« T'étudiais à la maison ? » demanda Neville.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, peu désireux de justifier cette scolarité inhabituelle. Ça avait été suffisamment humiliant.

Trois ans plus tôt, l'école secondaire (4) avait décrété Harry « inadapté » pour poursuivre ses études chez eux. Sa présence à l'école, trois jours par semaine puisqu'il passait les deux autres à l'hôpital de jour (5) de son quartier, était devenue dérangeante à mesure que ses pensées envahissantes le rendaient déconcentré, dangereux pour lui et les autres et angoissé.

Au pied du mur, ses parents avaient engagé un précepteur. Pourtant désireux d'apprendre, Harry avait souvent été inattentif tant son esprit vadrouillait partout et le rendait épuisé. Il avait réussi ses examens du secondaires de justesse, surtout au regard de son point de comparaison habituel. Mais au moins, il pouvait prétendre aux A-Levels.

« Charity Burbage est ta professeure principale. Elle enseigne la littérature anglaise. Tu la rencontreras dans la journée. Tu pourras aller la voir dès qu'un souci se présentera ou que tu auras une question, » ajouta Aubrey.

Il acquiesça distraitement, songeant à la foule de questions virevoltant dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est socialisation, activités manuelles ou pâtisserie ? Je n'ai jamais choisi de telles options ! » s'écria Harry subitement.

« Il s'agit des activités éducatives que nous avons pensé pour toi pour ce début d'année. Ce sont les temps que tu passeras avec mes collègues éducateurs et moi-même. Ça sera bien sûr aménageable en fonction de tes besoins. »

La réponse d'Aubrey le renfrogna davantage et il poussa un grognement fâché. L'éducateur ne se départit pas de sa jovialité et il échangea encore quelques mots avec Neville avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Harry termina son petit-déjeuner sans appétit. Il laissa son bol de chocolat chaud de côté en regrettant les œufs brouillés que sa mère lui préparait souvent avant de partir travailler. Lily cuisinait si bien.

« C'est marrant, tu arrives pile poil pour le jour de la rentrée ! » remarqua Neville en souriant. « C'est toujours plus facile que d'arriver en cours d'année. Tu verras, ici, il y a beaucoup de gens qui arrivent et qui partent. Ça dépend des périodes. »

Harry était loin de trouver cela _marrant_ mais il garda cette remarque pour lui. Il laissa traîner son regard sur l'ensemble du réfectoire pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la grande salle bruyante. Il y avait des enfants de tous les âges mais Harry remarqua que la pièce semblait être divisée en fonction de ce critère. Autour de lui se trouvait uniquement des adolescents d'à peu près son âge. Poudlard devait accueillir au moins une cinquantaine de patients, si ce n'est plus.

« Il y a quatre groupes c'est ça ? » demanda t-il à Neville, tentant de se souvenir des paroles de l'éducateur la veille à ce sujet.

« Ouais. Nous sommes les Gryffondors, les plus âgés de l'établissement, » approuva le garçon d'un mouvement de la tête. « Poufsouffle accueille les plus petits jusqu'à sept ans. Les enfants de 8 à 11 ans vont à Serdaigle. Serpentard est pour ceux de 12 à 15 ans. On est rarement mélangé. Tu seras surtout avec les Gryffondors. »

Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sa cuillère sur le plateau. D'après son emploi du temps, les cours débutaient bientôt et il commençait par un double cours d'histoire. Alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette en papier, Harry rencontra un regard gris glacial.

La froideur dans ces yeux le fit frissonner et il détailla son propriétaire. C'était un adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Son visage fin était fermé et froid. Le garçon, probablement de son âge, arqua un sourcil mauvais en sa direction en remarquant qu'il l'observait. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Neville. « Ah lui ! Drago Malefoy. Il est là depuis deux mois à peu près je dirais… mais il n'adresse la parole à quasiment personne. »

Harry osa un nouveau regard discret en direction du jeune Drago Malefoy. Probablement un Gryffondor s'il devinait son âge proche du sien. Celui-ci s'était détourné de lui. Il était assis sur une table pouvant accueillir quatre personnes mais il était seul. Harry était certain que sa froideur suffisait à faire fuir n'importe qui. Le garçon plissa le bout de son nez pointu avec agacement lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes enfants passa à ses côtés en riant bruyamment. Il se leva vivement en empoignant son plateau puis s'éloigna à pas rapide vers la sortie du réfectoire.

« On est souvent dans les mêmes groupes d'activités mais on a dû s'adresser la parole deux fois ! Comme toi, il commence les cours aujourd'hui donc on verra ce que ça donne en classe, » ajouta Neville en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est vachement renfermé et agresse presque tout ceux qui osent lui parler. »

Cet étrange jeune homme lui conféra une impression dérangeante mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'y consacrer davantage. Les éducateurs spécialisés de service ce matin les incitèrent à finir rapidement leur repas pour rejoindre leurs activités respectives. Le brouhaha dans la pièce s'amplifia et Harry grogna.

« Allons-y ! Tu vas voir, les cours d'histoire sont plutôt intéressants si tu occultes la voix ennuyante de Binns. Il est passionné par le sujet. »

La journée s'écoula aussi lentement que la nuit l'avait été pour Harry. Il se traîna à tous les cours avec réticence et resta en retrait. Se cacher au fond de la classe fut difficile car les pièces étaient bien plus petites que des salles de classe habituelles. Aubrey n'avait pas menti. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe d'étudiants mais celui-ci se remodelait à chaque changement de classe. Certains disparaissaient et partaient dans un autre cours, dans une activité éducative ou auprès de leur psychiatre.

Les professeurs tentèrent de l'inciter à participer mais Harry resta muet la plupart du temps. Déshabitué au système « classe » traditionnel, l'adolescent était contraint de retrouver ses repères dans un tel espace. Il ignora ses camarades mais dut reconnaître que la présence joyeuse de Neville était une bouffée d'air frais. Ce dernier acceptait son silence sans rechigner et comblait le vide à lui seul.

La fin de l'après-midi s'acheva par une première rencontre avec son psychiatre référent. Assis dans la petite salle d'attente aménagée pour accueillir les patients, Harry patientait avec angoisse. Toute la journée, son taux de stress n'avait cessé de grimper jusqu'à atteindre un niveau presque irrespirable.

« Harry Potter ? »

Une voix grave et chaleureuse le tira de ses songes et il tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Se tenait un homme d'une taille raisonnable et à la peau noire. Habillée d'un pantalon sombre et d'une chemise verte bouteille, il souriait tranquillement.

« Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je serai ton psychiatre référent. »

Voyant que son patient restait figé sur la chaise et silencieux, l'homme s'approcha avec douceur comme s'il faisait face à un animal traqué. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Kingsley ne tenta pas de lui serrer la main mais se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je te propose de venir dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Un instant plus tard, Harry s'installait dans un canapé confortable et moelleux. L'agréable sensation l'enveloppa et il fut presque tenté de fermer les yeux un moment. Le bureau, certes petit, était plutôt chaleureux. Harry devait reconnaître l'effort du personnel pour éviter que Poudlard ne ressemble trop à un hôpital. Il pourrait presque se détendre. Mais son angoisse habituelle se rappela à lui et il se redressa, le corps tendu de nouveau à l'extrême.

Kingsley referma la porte derrière eux puis s'installa derrière son bureau. Celui-ci était rangé proprement. Un écran d'ordinateur éteint et un clavier se trouvait sur la gauche du meuble. Un sous-main représentant le calendrier de l'année était posé au centre. Dessus, Kingsley avait ouvert une pochette cartonnée sur laquelle le nom « Harry Potter » était inscrit sur le côté. Juste au-dessus du sous-main se trouvait un dérouleur à scotch, un pot à crayon et un paquet de post-it. Sur la droite était posé un téléphone.

« Comment se passe ta première journée ici ? »

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra sensiblement et il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui. Concentré sur ses cours, Harry avait presque réussi à mettre de côté son inquiétude durant la journée. Faire face à un médecin démultipliait son angoisse. Inconsciemment, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son estomac pour se protéger. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et ne détourna pas le regard de Kingsley afin de le surveiller constamment.

« Bien, » murmura Harry.

« Ton emploi du temps te paraît cohérent ? Nous t'avons programmé 18H00 de cours pour te laisser un temps éducatif conséquent mais qui te sera nécessaire pour développer et consolider certaines compétences. »

Le silence fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

« Il est prévu que nous nous voyons deux fois par semaine pour commencer. Le mercredi en fin de matinée et le vendredi durant ta dernière heure de cours. Ces créneaux sont fixes mais rien ne nous empêche d'échanger à d'autres moments si tu en ressens le besoin. »

« Je vais rester combien de temps ici ? »

Kingsley observa un instant son nouveau patient. Pédopsychiatre depuis de longues années, il s'était épanoui professionnellement en postulant à Poudlard. L'Institut, réputé à travers tout le Royaume-Uni, l'avait séduit pour la qualité de ses soins et de l'accompagnement dispensé aux jeunes. Poudlard accueillait des enfants jusqu'à dix huit ans présentant des troubles psychiques variés : dépression, troubles du comportement alimentaires, addictions, troubles de la personnalité, troubles schizophréniques, etc.

Depuis, il avait traîné sa bosse et acquis une solide expérience en tant que professionnel. Rares étaient les jeunes se réjouissant de leur admission à Poudlard. Harry Potter ne faisait pas exception. Kingsley se frotta pensivement le menton en observant l'air traqué et terrifié du gamin face à lui.

Son dossier médical, transmis par l'hôpital de jour de son quartier, évoquait une forme de schizophrénie précoce avec un développement lent et insidieux. Harry souffrait d'un délire paranoïde provoquant une perception de la réalité erronée. Il s'était construit un monde entier que personne, hormis lui, ne pouvait voir, entendre ou ressentir. Cependant, nier son existence était un affront à Harry pour qui tout cela n'était que réalité.

Toutefois, cela ne leur interdisait pas d'être franc avec le garçon. Il était même conseillé d'être au clair avec lui sur ses difficultés pour l'aider à les appréhender au mieux afin que celles-ci soient le moins envahissantes possibles. Les troubles mentaux tels que la schizophrénie détruisaient des vies entières. Il était possible de mettre des limites à ce risque.

« Tu souffres de schizophrénie depuis plusieurs années à présent, Harry. Le diagnostic a été posé lors de ta neuvième année après une crise délirante aiguë. »(6)

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent largement et il sembla offensé d'entendre de tels mots. Kingsley était certain que les mots étaient rarement utilisés au sein de la famille Potter. Comme c'était le cas dans de nombreuses familles. Mais, comment rattacher quelqu'un à la réalité lorsque celle-ci était tue par les autres ?

« Tu dois probablement t'en souvenir ? J'ai lu un rapport hospitalier signalant que tu avais sauté par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour faire taire les voix d'hommes que tu nommes _Mangemorts._ »

« Ne parlez pas de ça ! » cria Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Ce souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux pour lui alors même que sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Son excentricité et son monde imaginaire, pourtant bien accepté par son entourage pendant longtemps, étaient devenus problématique à mesure que la fin de l'école primaire approchait. Ses parents s'étaient franchement fâchés face à ses croyances de plus en plus fermes de l'existence de la magie.

Malgré tout, c'était devenu un vrai souci quand, lors d'une attaque réelle – en dépit de ce que les autres prétendaient ! – des Mangemorts, Harry avait tout simplement ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était précipité par l'ouverture pour fuir les sorciers noirs qui le menaçaient. Par chance, il s'en était sorti sans séquelles hormis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front provoquée par un morceau de verre.

À partir de là, la tolérance face à sa créativité avait été réduite à zéro de la part de toute sa famille. Et il était devenu bizarre, étrange et malade à leurs yeux. Mais rien n'avait changé pour Harry. La magie avait toujours été là, dans sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup ça devenait si grave ?

« Ta présence à Poudlard sera aussi longue que ton besoin d'être rassuré dans une réalité qui s'appuie sur des preuves d'existence concrète sera là. Dans ce bureau, nous allons tenter de s'ancrer dans une réalité sécurisante, » ajouta Kinglsey d'une voix douce en répondant ainsi à sa question initiale.

« Votre réalité n'est pas celle de tout le monde. »

La rage faisait vibrer la voix de l'adolescent dont les yeux verts étaient à présent orageux. Kingsley était satisfait de tirer autre chose que de la crainte chez le gamin.

« Peut-être mais elle est celle dans laquelle le futur se construit, ce qui inclut ton propre avenir. »

* * *

(1) Aubrey Bertram : Élève de Poudlard dans les mêmes années que les Maraudeurs. Dans le canon, James et Sirius lui ont lancé un maléfice qui a fait doublé sa tête de volume.

(2) Veilleur de nuit : Professionnel chargé de la surveillance d'établissement médico-sociaux durant la nuit et d'intervenir auprès des enfants si nécessaire.

(3) A-Levels : Équivalent du baccalauréat français qui se prépare en 2 ans après l'obtention de l'équivalent du Brevet des collèges (en 5 ans d'études). En Angleterre, les élèves choisissent 3, voire 4, matières et étudient uniquement celles-ci pendant deux années avant de passer le diplôme.

(4) Ecole secondaire : Etablissement post-primaire, réuni ce qui correspond chez nous au collège et au lycée.

(5) Hôpital de jour : Etablissement psychiatrique qui accueille des patients en journée (ou demi-journées) pour des soins thérapeutiques et des activités éducatives.

(6) Crise délirant aiguë : Expression brutale de la maladie et de ses symptômes (hallucinations visuelles et/ou auditives, diminution des troubles cognitifs, désinvestissement de la réalité, angoisse extrême ou indifférence, repli sur soi...) avec un retour à la réalité extrêmement compliqué qui peut durer une heure ou plusieurs jours, voire mois.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions :)

Patmol25


	3. Chapitre 3

Chers lecteurs,

Nous voilà au 3ème chapitre d'Un pas de côté. Le second chapitre a été accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de reviews. Je prends le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous (enfin, ceux inscrits sur le site ^^) et je vous remercie de prendre également un temps pour poster ces mots qui m'encouragent ! J'en suis profondément touchée et heureuse, espérant que la suite continuera à vous plaire malgré le côté complètement UA du monde de Harry Potter. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser, j'y réponds avec plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. On y voit un bon nombre de personnages et surtout, une "surprise" à la fin du chapitre qui, j'ose l'espérer, sera plaisante pour vous :) Elle va donner un petit plus à l'histoire et aux tourments de Harry.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 39 chapitres écrits - en cours d'écriture

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 29 novembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 3 : Un pas avec les autres_

La première semaine du mois de septembre, synonyme de rentrée pour la majorité des anglais, fut interminable pour Harry. Malgré ses douloureux efforts, l'angoisse pelotonnée au creux de son estomac ne faiblissait pas. L'agitation quotidienne du château renversait toutes ses habitudes. Lui qui vivait tranquillement sa petite vie au domicile familial devait apprendre à composer avec tant de colocataires.

Heureusement, le fonctionnement était conçu de sorte que rares étaient les moments où les quatre groupes étaient réunis. Harry côtoyait rarement les plus jeunes de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle à son grand soulagement. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà suffisamment une source d'angoisse à eux seuls. Chaque fois qu'un nouveau visage se présentait face à lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner sur sa présence ici. Comme chaque patient semblait garder jalousement pour lui les raisons de son admission à Poudlard, le jeune Potter laissait son imagination émettre ses propres hypothèses. Ce qui était rarement positif.

Il prenait vraiment sur lui pour se détendre et trouver sa place à Poudlard. Mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Voldemort avait déjà appris son intégration à l'hôpital ! Rien n'allait dans ce sens jusque là mais il valait mieux être trop méfiant que pas assez.

« Tu rentres chez toi ce week-end ? »

La voix de Neville le tira de ses sombres pensées. Harry s'efforça de tourner son attention sur le garçon assis face à lui. Tous les deux étaient attablés sur une table d'extérieure dans le parc de l'établissement avec un troisième garçon : Colin Crivey. Âgé de quinze ans, ce blond de petite taille était une vraie pile électrique. La nervosité émanait de lui par vagues et Harry était parfois tenté de le secouer pour le faire s'asseoir.

Cependant, Neville et Colin s'étaient avérés être d'agréables compagnons pour égayer cette première semaine à Poudlard. Il appréciait leur facilité à communiquer et à remplir le vide qu'il était lui-même incapable de combler.

Neville et Colin s'affrontaient aux échecs. Le blond poussait des exclamations étouffées régulières chaque fois que Neville faisait une action intéressante. À leurs côtés, Harry tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son livre de littérature anglaise.

« Oui, » souffla t-il en guise de réponse. « Enfin, et toi ? »

Encore heureux ! Depuis son arrivée, Harry comptait les jours avec empressement. Ses parents avaient indiqué un retour à domicile tous les vendredis soir. Il allait _enfin_ rentrer chez lui, dans un lieu rassurant et connu. Dormir dans son lit et revoir les différents membres de sa famille. À cette pensée, son estomac bondit de joie dans son ventre.

« Non, je n'aime pas rentrer chez ma grand-mère tous les week-end. C'est un peu glauque et ennuyant, » répondit Neville d'un ton tranquille. « Ici, les éducateurs nous proposent parfois de superbes sorties le samedi ou le dimanche. La dernière fois, on a été au cinéma ! »

« Tu vis chez ta grand-mère ? » s'étonna Harry.

Sa question amena une réelle souffrance sur le visage joufflu de Neville et la culpabilité étreignit aussitôt le petit brun. Colin resta muet, les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu dans une concentration feinte. Maudite curiosité !

« Mes parents sont hospitalisés à Saint-Mangouste, » déclara finalement l'autre garçon.

Sa voix n'était plus sereine mais torturée. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Poudlard était ce qu'était Saint-Mangouste pour les adultes. Cependant, les rumeurs laissaient courir l'idée que les cas les plus lourds étaient accueillis dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Sa première pensée fut de se demander si tous les Londubat étaient fous. La honte le submergea aussitôt.

Comme si Neville suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, il s'empressa de se pencher en avant vers lui. Harry, sensible à la proximité physique avec les autres, recula autant qu'il le put mais n'eut pas la possibilité d'établir une distance suffisante puisqu'il se trouvait sur un banc.

« Il y a cinq ans, mes parents ont été agressé, battu, torturé et dépouillé dans un quartier malfamé de Londres, » confia durement Neville en le défiant du regard à émettre un quelconque jugement. « Lorsque la police les a retrouvé, ils étaient inconscients. Ils sont restés dans le coma pendant de longues semaines. »

Le malaise de Harry s'accrût à ces mots et il déglutit. Mince alors. Cette histoire était affreuse. Il comprenait mieux la souffrance qui transparaissait à travers la carapace joyeuse et bon enfant de Neville.

« Peut-être auraient-ils dû mourir car à leur réveil, ils se sont juste révélés être devenus des légumes à peine capable d'articuler trois mots. »

Les paroles de Neville étaient dures et crues, faisant couler un frisson le long du dos du brun. Il y avait tant de colère dans sa voix. Son visage même s'était transformé. Harry tourna un regard discret vers Colin. Assis à côté de lui, le blond ne partageait pas sa surprise. L'histoire des Londubat ne lui était visiblement pas inconnue.

« Je… je suis désolé, » croassa Harry, un air gêné peint sur le visage. « C'est terrible. Où sont les agresseurs ? Ont-ils été retrouvé ? »

« En prison, » grogna Neville en passant une main tremblante près du col de son tee-shirt qu'il tira. « Ils vont y rester pendant de longues années. Mais ça ne ramènera jamais mes parents. Eux vont vivre encore des années dans un corps vide et meurtri. »

« Tu… tu es là à cause de ça ? »

Sa propre audace le surprit et il grimaça, inquiet de se faire rabrouer sèchement. Cependant, Neville poussa un profond soupir alors que Colin – fait exceptionnel – était toujours silencieux.

« Après ma troisième tentative de suicide ratée, ma grand-mère a estimé que mon deuil n'était pas encore total. Elle a pensé qu'un deuxième séjour à Poudlard pourrait être bénéfique. »

Le ton était désabusé et plein de rancœur. L'atmosphère, légère jusque là, s'était épaissie désagréablement. Harry hocha la tête lentement, partagé par des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, il était soulagé de savoir que Neville ne présentait pas des troubles psychiatriques graves et potentiellement dangereux. De l'autre, la honte de lui-même être hospitalisé pour une – soi disant – schizophrénie le gagna. Sa situation était donc plus grave que celle de son nouvel ami ? Neville était déjà là depuis quatre mois ! C'était énorme. Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir ?

Les trois garçons cessèrent leur discussion sur les derniers mots de Neville. Harry s'efforça de reporter son attention sur son manuel. Son enseignante leur avait donné une dissertation à rendre pour le lundi matin.

« Potter. »

Une voix froide et ennuyée le tira de sa lecture. Il leva un regard étonné vers le blond au nez pointu qui venait de l'interpeller. Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme se tenait près de leur table, le visage affichant un certain agacement. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon noir et ses yeux gris étaient orageux.

Son camarade était un vrai mystère pour Harry. Ils partageaient de nombreuses heures de cours à dominante littéraire. Toujours silencieux, peu avenant, Drago Malefoy restait dans son coin et faisait fuir tout le monde d'un regard.

« Oui ? »

« Ta mère est là. Ce simplet de Dobby m'a demandé de te trouver. »

Il s'agissait de leurs premiers mots échangés. Harry mit de côté le mécontentement de son camarade de classe pour laisser la joie le faire bondir sur ses pieds. Sa mère était déjà là ? Il était à peine seize heures vingt.

« A lundi ! » salua vivement Harry en secouant la main en direction de ses deux amis. « Passez un bon week-end. »

« Profite-en bien, Harry, » répondit Colin.

Neville inclina la tête en sa direction, son doux sourire revenu éclairer ses traits. Harry attrapa son livre et le ferma d'un coup sec. Malefoy et lui se détournèrent et contournèrent le château afin de revenir près de l'entrée principale. Son air enjoué fondit aussitôt que lui revint le souvenir de sa colère à l'encontre de sa mère pour l'avoir forcé à venir ici et à vivre cette effroyable semaine.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, » dit Harry d'un ton emprunté.

Son habituelle gêne face à un inconnu était revenue en même temps que son humeur maussade. Le blond lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et silencieux. Harry eut un sourire tremblant, espérant ne pas avoir l'air d'une quiche en étirant ses lèvres ainsi.

« Je n'ai guère eu le choix. »

L'ennui était clairement audible dans la voix de son camarade. Harry poussa la porte d'entrée avec soulagement, se sentant incapable de rester plus longtemps avec une présence aussi silencieuse et froide que l'était Drago Malefoy.

À peine mit-il un pied à l'intérieur du château que Harry repéra la chevelure de feu de sa mère. Elle se tenait debout près de l'espace d'attente, son sac à main posée près de ses pieds. Elle lisait attentivement une brochure quelconque, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Harry marqua un bref mouvement d'arrêt. Drago coula son regard gris sur la silhouette de sa mère, l'observant de loin avec attention. Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry et afficha un semblant de rictus comme si sourire franchement lui serait douloureux.

« Bon week-end Potter. »

« Harry. Je m'appelle Harry, » rectifia t-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Drago lui lança à nouveau un étrange regard le propulsant encore dans une situation inconfortable. Sans un mot, le blond fit volte-face et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le couloir menant aux escaliers principaux du grand bâtiment.

Déstabilisé par son étrange premier échange avec Drago Malefoy, Harry le regarda disparaître au fond du couloir avant de se diriger vers sa mère. Lily releva la tête en l'entendant approcher et un sourire sincère vint éclairer son visage. Elle reposa le prospectus et avança vers lui, les bras ouverts.

Un mélange d'amour et de colère traversa Harry mais il la laissa le serrer contre elle. S'il prit sur lui pour ne pas lui rendre avec force l'étreinte, il inspira vivement l'odeur naturelle de sa peau et son parfum léger et fleuri. La senteur connue le rassura et il ferma un bref instant les yeux.

« Harry, je suis heureuse de te revoir, » chuchota t-elle ensuite en se reculant légèrement. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains puis l'observa attentivement. « Je pensais que tu appellerais mercredi comme tu me l'avais dis. Je me suis fais beaucoup de souci pour ta première semaine. »

« Je ne pouvais pas appeler. »

Sa réponse déstabilisa sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, tentant de déchiffrer ses mots. Lui avait-on interdit d'utiliser le téléphone de l'hôpital mis à disposition des élèves gratuitement une fois par semaine ? Si tel avait été le cas, elle en aurait été prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne savais pas quoi dire, » l'éclaira Harry.

Lily resta silencieuse en le dévisageant. Elle retint le soupir menaçant de traverser ses lèvres. Décidée à ne pas entrer dans un long débat pour tenter de comprendre son fils, elle hocha simplement la tête. D'abord les retrouvailles, le retour à la maison et ensuite, elle tenterait de régler cela et de le rassurer.

Harry grogna doucement en voyant la silhouette de Kingsley Schacklebolt se dessiner au loin. Il fit un pas supplémentaire loin de sa mère et se renfrogna. Son psychiatre référent était un agaçant personnage à ses yeux. Certes, il n'était pas méchant mais leurs deux séances hebdomadaires avaient été longues et pénibles. Harry ne comprenait pas le but de ces rencontres. Il n'avait rien à dire. Se confier à l'homme était impensable. Et il n'y voyait aucun intérêt !

« Vous devez être Mrs Potter ! » interpella Kingsley joyeusement en tendant une main vive à Lily. « Kingsley Schacklebolt, je suis le psychiatre référent de votre fils Harry. »

« Enchanté ! Lily Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait effectivement annoncé la désignation d'un psychiatre pour Harry. »

Celui-ci fixait le sol, un air revêche peint sur le visage. Il enfonça férocement ses poings dans les poches de son jean. Entendre le terme _psychiatre_ était de plus en plus insupportable. Il n'était pas un pauvre cinglé.

« La première semaine de Harry s'est relativement bien passée. Aucun souci en cours, ni en activité éducative. Son accueil se déroule sans difficultés, » déclara Kingsley d'un air rassurant. « Il est encore un peu timide avec ses camarades mais ce n'est pas gravissime. »

« Bon, on peut y aller ? » intervient Harry. « Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Lily regarda son fils s'éloigner en bougonnant et un vif sentiment d'amour l'étouffa. Elle sourit doucement puis se tourna avec inquiétude vers le psychiatre. Celui-ci sembla lire son sentiment dans son regard. Il lui sourit avec douceur et s'assura d'un coup d'œil que personne ne se trouvait à proximité avant de prendre la parole.

« Votre fils souffre d'un trouble anxieux important. Cela lui impose un taux de stress continu épuisant pour lui tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il a la sensation permanente d'être en danger. Les autres représentent une vraie source d'inquiétude et c'est là que l'un des premiers nœuds se forme. »

« Je sais… Ça s'est empiré progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque incapable d'être avec des inconnus, » confia Lily d'une voix peinée. « Plus petit, il était sociable et ouvert mais il s'est complètement renfermé avec cette crainte des autres permanente. J'ai… J'ai l'impression de faire face à un animal traqué par des chasseurs. »

« Je sais que cela est difficile à admettre mais c'est le cas, Mrs Potter. Dans son esprit, Harry est en danger et il ne peut faire confiance à personne. Il ne sait pas qui appartient au monde réel ou à ses chimères. Quand on s'oppose à l'existence de sa propre réalité, nous devenons un danger pour lui. »

Lily avala difficilement sa salive et fut forcée de cligner des yeux pour empêcher l'arrivée massive des larmes qui comprimaient sa gorge. Elle avait beau le savoir, l'entendre était chaque fois douloureux. Elle mettait tout en œuvre pour comprendre Harry, pour être tolérante et l'aimer avec ce qu'il était.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas étouffer constamment l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Depuis la déclaration abrupte de la maladie de son fils, les questions marquaient son quotidien. Dans quel état serait Harry ce jour ? Serait-il capable d'être pleinement ancré dans la réalité ? La période de rémission comme la nommait les médecins serait-elle encore là au réveil ? Ou la phase de délire, bien trop souvent prédominante, aurait-elle fait son retour ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle s'exprimer ?

« Nous avons programmé une activité de socialisation menée par des éducateurs pour tenter de le rassurer dans sa relation aux autres, » rassura Kingsley. « Ce sont des temps en petit groupe où il sera mis dans des situations du quotidien et devra faire face à cela. Cela se fera autant ici qu'à l'extérieur. Ça peut-être un bon exercice pour Harry. »

Lily acquiesça avec soulagement. L'isolement de son fils était une source d'inquiétude pour elle. Bien sûr, il profitait de la venue d'autres adolescents à la maison mais ça restait ponctuel. Depuis sa déscolarisation en établissement scolaire, Harry passait ses journées avec un précepteur, loin des enfants de son âge. Elle avait pu aménager son emploi du temps de sorte que son fils ne soit jamais sans surveillance mais cela lui permettait rarement de l'amener côtoyer d'autres jeunes.

« J'avais une autre interrogation. Ses nuits sont courtes d'après les veilleurs de nuit alors ni son corps, ni son esprit n'ont le repos nécessaire. Est-ce de même à la maison ? »

« Harry a depuis longtemps un sommeil agité et entrecoupé de réveils, » confirma la rousse. « Pendant un temps, notre médecin lui a prescrit un traitement mais il est très réfractaire à cela et ça n'a donné aucun effet. Nous avons abandonné et privilégié des siestes lorsqu'il se le permettait. »

« D'accord. Je ne souhaite pas prescrire pour l'instant de médicaments à Harry. J'ai besoin d'observer et de comprendre davantage ce qui se joue afin d'évaluer la marche à suivre la plus pertinente pour sa prise en charge. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux Potter étaient en voiture et le silence était à l'honneur. Lily lui lança un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Ils venaient de quitter les petites routes et déboulaient sur la large double voie. Le trafic était dense en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Ta chambre te plaît ? »

« Elle est petite. »

Harry jetait des regards anxieux à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. Les changements de lieux étaient toujours inquiétants. Il pouvait se passer milles choses et rien ne le protégeait hormis un amas de tôle. Comment prendre la fuite alors que des dizaines de voitures l'entouraient ?

« Tu t'es fais des amis ? Tu as rencontré des jeunes de ton âge ? »

« Non. »

Bon. Lily avait oublié que la rancune faisait partie de la personnalité de son fils. Il tenait ça d'elle sans aucun doute. Elle soupira à peine et ne céda pas à la colère ou à la culpabilité. Harry devait être de retour dimanche soir à Poudlard et elle ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce maigre temps à des disputes.

« Je me doute que cette situation est difficile, Harry. Ton absence à la maison nous a tous marqué cette semaine. Savoir que tu n'étais pas pleinement heureux à Poudlard m'a beaucoup inquiété. Mais… c'est pour ton bien. »

« Oh oui, je suis sûr que vous étiez tous mortifiés par mon absence, » ironisa Harry d'une voix traînante. « Ça doit être si difficile de redevenir une famille normale et parfaite. »

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, » s'écria Lily en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route. « Personne ne se réjouit de ton hospitalisation. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi et nous voulons... »

« Arrête de vouloir me faire croire que je fais partie de la famille Potter! »

Partagée entre l'agacement et la peine, Lily appuya plus fort que nécessaire sur le frein et la voiture fit un mouvement abrupt. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du volant et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne fine.

Face à la réaction de sa mère, Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et il détourna le regard vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il s'invectiva silencieusement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Je suis tellement triste que tu penses encore et encore ne pas faire partie de la famille alors même que ta place n'est questionnée par personne, » chuchota finalement Lily d'une voix étranglée. « Tu as des difficultés et nous ne nous mentirons pas là-dessus. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas, que ton père ne t'aime pas ou que ton... »

« Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dis, » coupa sèchement Harry.

Entendre cela, encore une fois, lui était insupportable. Peu importe combien de fois Lily le lui disait, elle était la seule à le faire. Personne d'autre ne prenait jamais la peine de le rassurer comme elle le faisait.

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans le véhicule. Au bout de quelques instants, Lily alluma l'autoradio et laissa la musique envahir l'espace. Elle relâcha sa respiration et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce sentiment de non-appartenance de son fils lui était détestable. À présent, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour régler ce problème. Et tous les autres. À vrai dire, Lily était dépassée.

C'était le cas depuis plusieurs années. Elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître. Chaque fois que James évoquait la nécessité de soins plus profonds et plus réguliers pour contenir la maladie de Harry, elle le rabrouait. Elle l'accusait de vouloir abandonner face à la maladie de leur fils. C'était faux. Maintenant, elle le savait. Harry avait besoin de soins et deux journées par semaine à l'hôpital de jour étaient insuffisants. Elle n'avait pas su, pas pu accepter cette réalité.

Aujourd'hui, Harry intégrait Poudlard à seize ans. Où en serait-il s'il l'avait été suite au diagnostic officiel de schizophrénie ? Suite à l'une de ses innombrables crises de démence ? Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été ainsi aveuglé. Elle pensait que le cadre sécurisant mis en place à la maison suffirait à rassurer Harry, à ralentir sa maladie, à le faire réfléchir sur son délire paranoïde. Sauf que la schizophrénie ne se soignait pas ainsi. Ne se soignait pas d'ailleurs. Elle se stabilisait seulement. Et Harry était loin d'en être à ce stade.

« Tu… tu as repris les cours ? »

La voix timide de Harry couvrit la musique et Lily lui lança un regard surpris. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, le remerciant silencieusement de son initiative.

« La semaine a commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. Mes élèves de première année de l'école secondaire étaient terrifiés d'intégrer un établissement aussi grand que Durmstrang ! J'ai passé le matinée de la rentrée à les rassurer, » raconta Lily avec un léger sourire. « A l'université, les étudiants sont beaucoup plus débrouillards même si certains demandent une attention particulière. Je pense que ça va encore être une année enrichissante. »

Lily était enseignante en littérature anglaise depuis de longues années. Après avoir été professeur dans différentes écoles secondaires, elle avait été titularisé à Durmstrang. L'un des plus grands et prestigieux établissements scolaires accueillant les élèves de leur première année post-primaire à la dernière année des A-Levels.

Depuis trois ans, la rousse avait réduit de moitié son activité à Durmstrang pour accepter un mi-temps à l'université réputée de Beauxbâtons à Londres. Il y avait un fossé énorme entre les gamins de 11 ans et les étudiants de 23 ans mais Lily s'épanouissait professionnellement. Cela lui demandait un temps de préparation considérable mais elle ne regrettait en rien ce choix.

« J'ai aménagé mon emploi du temps pour venir te chercher de bonne heure le vendredi après tes cours, » ajouta t-elle d'une voix douce.

Les joues de Harry rosirent de plaisir à ces mots et il lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Je… J'ai préparé des crêpes avant de venir à Poudlard. »

Les crêpes étaient son péché mignon. Il adorait ça ! Surtout accompagnées d'une montagne de sucre en poudre ou d'énormes cuillères à soupe de pâte à tartiner. Sans conteste, sa mère essayait de l'acheter en lui préparant une telle gourmandise.

« J'aime plus les crêpes, » grogna t-il pour la forme.

Mais cela sonna si faux et puéril que même Harry n'arriva pas à contenir son sourire. Lily laissa échapper un rire bruyant et plein de vie qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'autorisa finalement à se détendre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça davantage de le siège passager du véhicule.

Peu après, Lily s'engagea dans une rue en cul de sac du quartier d'Islington. Elle s'arrêta devant le numéro 6 et appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande. Le portail en bois électrique s'enclencha aussitôt. Il s'ouvrit lentement et dévoila une allée en bitume menant jusqu'à un garage sur lequel se dressait une grande maison blanche de deux étages juchée sur une petite butte d'herbe. Le toit en ardoise était surmonté d'une cheminée imposante. Pour atteindre la porte d'entrée de la demeure, il fallait grimper un escalier à grande marche en pierre blanche bordé de petits éclairages de la même couleur.

« Ah, ton père est rentré ! C'est vraiment une journée à manger des crêpes. »

La plaisanterie eut le mérite de dérider Harry qui se détacha une fois la voiture à l'arrêt. Il sortit hors de l'habitacle puis attrapa son petit sac de sport du week-end dans le coffre. Lily récupéra un carton rempli de papiers et de copies d'étudiants.

« Personne n'a eu le temps de tondre cette semaine. Regarde-moi ça, on dirait un terrain vague. Ta tante en serait malade ! »

« Tante Pétunia est malade le peu de fois qu'elle vient ici car elle s'étouffe avec sa propre jalousie. »

Lily lui jeta un faux regard désapprobateur alors même que son rire résonnait. Elle était toujours étonnée par la lucidité dont Harry pouvait faire preuve sur certains points et par son détachement complet de la réalité à d'autres moments.

En rejoignant la maison, Harry observa le grand espace à l'avant de celle-ci. Jamais cela ne pourrait ressembler à un terrain vague même si les herbes venaient à monter à deux mètres. L'herbe était verdoyante et des plants de fleurs coloraient le pourtour de la terrasse en pierre rouge installée près de la porte d'entrée. Sur le terrain se disséminaient plusieurs buissons taillés parfaitement ainsi que des arbres. Une fontaine installée près des escaliers était éteinte mais restait impressionnante.

« On est rentré ! »

La voix joyeuse de Lily retentit dans la grande entrée carrée de la maison. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et ôta ses chaussures. Il fut un bref instant soulagé par la présence de ses chaussons dans lesquels il se glissa. Ils étaient toujours là. À l'attendre malgré son absence de la semaine. Il laissa tomber son sac de sport au sol.

Sa mère s'était déjà dirigée dans la grande pièce à vivre de la demeure. Harry la suivit, le cœur serré à l'idée de revoir le reste de sa famille. Il déboucha sur la cuisine ouverte aux tons blancs et jaunes. Sa main glissa le long du plan de travail gris et emboîta le pas à sa mère. La grande pièce à vivre était construite en L et un mur séparait l'espace cuisine au salon, reliés par la salle à manger. Lily traversa celle-ci pour arriver au salon.

« N'avez-vous donc que ça à faire un vendredi en fin d'après-midi ? »

Le ton désapprobateur de Lily ne sembla pas effrayer les deux personnes présentes. Harry lui-même ressentit un certain amusement. Son père, vêtu en civil mais son insigne de commissaire encore accroché à la ceinture, tenait une manette de jeu vidéo entre les mains. Il sourit d'un air charmant à son épouse, presque moqueur. Sur la table basse se trouvait une canette de bière ouverte, un grand verre de soda ainsi qu'un bol débordant de chips.

À côté de James se tenait un adolescent à peine plus grand que Harry mais plus large, plus musclé. Ses cheveux tiraient sur le brun foncé mais des reflets roux les éclairaient. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair, se confondant presque avec le vert. Des lunettes rectangulaires étaient juchées sur son nez. Sa peau était plus pâle, se rapprochant de celle de Lily et quelques tâches de rousseur maculaient son nez. Sa ressemblance avec Harry était pourtant troublante.

« Axel m'a proposé une petite partie, » se défendit lâchement James en désignant la télévision dont le jeu était en pause. « Vraiment, je me demande qui l'a élevé à ouvrir du soda et des chips pour jouer à un jeu vidéo ! »

Lily roula des yeux et secoua la tête face aux simagrées de son mari. Pourtant, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. L'adolescent à côté de James grogna et n'hésita pas à pousser durement l'homme. Loin de s'en heurter, celui-ci lâcha un rire amusé. Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un large sourire.

« Salut bonhomme ! »

« Bonjour papa, » répondit-il en souriant. « Salut Axel. »

Axel Potter détailla du regard son frère jumeau avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Le départ de Harry à l'hôpital Poudlard l'avait beaucoup affecté. Plus qu'il ne l'avait confié à qui que ce soit. Si leur relation s'était dégradée progressivement à mesure que lui poursuivait un cursus scolaire classique, Axel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son frère. Ils s'étaient à peine saluer avant qu'il ne monte avec ses parents dans la voiture, direction Poudlard !

« Maman t'a fais des crêpes, » lâcha t-il finalement. « On a pas osé les toucher de peur qu'elle nous morde. »

Si Lily poussa un cri outré depuis la cuisine ouverte, Harry éclata de rire aux mots de son frère jumeau. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir noir et aux coutures blanches en soupirant de soulagement.

Enfin chez lui. Certes pour deux petits jours mais il avait bien l'intention de se ressourcer avant de repartir à Poudlard !

* * *

Le chapitre 3 s'achève ici et je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser : qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Patmol25


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs,

Surprise, surprise, le chapitre arrive une semaine en avance. Etant en train de rédiger le dernier chapitre d'Un pas de côté, il n'y a aucun intérêt à publier seulement une fois toutes les deux semaines. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer **une publication hebdomadaire** tous les mercredis ! J'en profite pour avoir une grosse pensée pour **Miss Khay** dont la lecture en avant-première de cette histoire m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour la mener -presque ^^- à son terme et vous la proposer.

Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews au précédent chapitre et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en envoyer autant. J'adore les lire et y répondre :) C'est une réelle source de motivation pour cette histoire à laquelle j'attache tant d'importance.

Dans l'espoir que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise également, il est centré sur les relations entre Harry et sa famille dans les petits instants du quotidien qui fondent l'essence même de notre existence dans le fond.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 39 chapitres écrits - en cours d'écriture

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 30 novembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 4 :_ _Ces bulles du quotidien_

La nuit était tombée sur la maison de la famille Potter. Harry, allongé dans son lit, ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard émeraude sembla perdu un instant puis il tâtonna de la main sa table de nuit jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la monture ronde de ses lunettes. Il les jucha sur son nez et le monde autour de lui se stabilisa.

L'obscurité était entière, seulement affaiblie par la lumière naturelle de l'astre lunaire. Harry se redressa dans son lit, repoussant la couette le couvrant. Les températures étaient encore douces pour ce début de mois de septembre. Être dans sa chambre lui procura un puissant sentiment de bien-être.

La pièce était deux fois plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Les murs beiges étaient coupés en deux par une bande de peinture verte à un mètre cinquante du sol. C'était un vert éclatant. Le nom de la peinture – vert perroquet – avait convaincu Harry au moment de l'achat. L'adolescent avait punaisé une bande de feuille cartonnée sur un pan de mur sur cette partie basse et de nombreux dessins réalisés de sa main y figuraient.

Il quitta son lit à deux places trônant au centre de la pièce et ses orteils se rétractèrent joyeusement sur le tapis d'un beige foncé à poil longs. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et jeta un œil au terrain calme et silencieux de la demeure. Aucune âme vivante ne semblait s'être invitée dans la propriété. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui, grâce à un système posé par son père depuis des années, pouvait s'entrebâiller de seulement trente centimètres. _''Mesure de sécurité''_ d'après ses parents. Des foutaises selon lui mais il avait arrêté de protester face à cet aménagement depuis longtemps.

Un grondement venant de son estomac le tira de ses pensées. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et laissa courir ses doigts sur le bureau en chêne occupant l'espace à côté. Des cahiers de dessins, des crayons de papier et de couleur, des feutres et des gommes s'entassaient sur le plateau en bois. Sa double armoire était posée contre le mur, près de la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ouvrait le frigo de la cuisine. Il était trois heures du matin et le sommeil le fuyait déjà. Avec un soupir, il attrapa la bouteille de lait et s'en versa une dose généreuse dans un verre. Il farfouilla ensuite dans les placards jusqu'à trouver un tiroir rempli de sucreries et gâteaux. Il saisit le pot de pâte à tartiner, un couteau et s'approcha de l'assiette où reposait le reste des crêpes cuisinées par sa mère.

Alors qu'il tartinait généreusement une crêpe de chocolat, un grincement sonore le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, son cœur chuta dans son estomac et sa main droite se resserra autour du couteau couvert de pâte à tartiner. Il resta figé, l'oreille tendue. Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva à l'extérieur et siffla dangereusement.

« _Bonjour Harry. »_

Oh non ! Voldemort l'avait retrouvé. Le mage noir était de nouveau là. Il avait pourtant brillé par son absence ces dix derniers jours. La voix froide et glaciale de Lord Voldemort était toute autour de lui. Il glapit et tourna sur lui-même, se provoquant un vertige violent. Il se rattrapa au plan de travail, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pénombre de la grande pièce à vivre ouverte mais le sorcier était encore invisible.

« _Je sais que tu es là. Invite moi à rentrer. »_

« Laisse-moi sale foutu Voldemort. »

Sa voix, loin d'être menaçante comme il le souhaitait, fut plaintive. Il laissa tomber le couteau sur le plan de travail dans un tintement sonore. Ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur ses oreilles, tentant de faire fuir la voix menaçante et tranchante de Lord Voldemort. Des larmes s'agglutinèrent dans ses yeux et il se retint de les fermer afin de rester vigilant.

 _«_ _Allons, allons, est-ce comme ça que l'on accueille un vieil ami ? »_

La panique gagna l'adolescent. Il se précipita en avant, se jetant sur la grande porte-fenêtre menant à la première terrasse de la maison. Il s'assura que le verrou était enclenché. Il couru aussitôt sur la porte d'entrée, faisant tinter bruyamment le trousseau de clé inséré dans la serrure.

Il ne permettrait plus jamais à Lord Voldemort d'envahir sa maison ! C'était _son_ espace. Il y était en sécurité. Le sorcier venait trop souvent le menacer, l'effrayer et le torturer mentalement. Un jour, Harry en était certain, il utiliserait la magie pour le faire souffrir davantage. Voire pour le tuer !

Incapable de rassembler ses idées et de les ordonner, Harry s'empressa de retourner dans la pièce à vivre et maudit ses parents pour avoir construit une maison avec tant de fenêtres et d'entrées ! Il passa méticuleusement au crible les ouvertures de toute la pièce.

 _« Je te trouverai toujours, Harry. Tu m'appartiens. Tu ne peux pas me fuir. »_

Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement sonore lorsque sa main enclencha la poignée de la deuxième porte-fenêtre de la maison menant sur l'immense terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. La porte coulissa sur le côté et il s'empressa de la claquer violemment. Ses parents n'avaient pas fermé toute la maison ! Comment avaient-ils pu prendre un tel risque ?

« Harry ? »

Les lustres s'allumèrent soudainement et la pièce fut envahie d'une vive lumière. Harry lâcha la poignée de la porte-fenêtre en bondissant sur le côté. Son cœur battait à la chamade et semblait à deux doigts de sortir hors de sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers l'espace salon et découvrit la silhouette de son père.

James, vêtu d'un short mais torse nu, le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux marrons étaient encore embués de sommeil mais il analysa la scène d'un coup d'œil. Harry, un air coupable sur le visage, était collé contre la porte-fenêtre, le corps tremblant.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Rien, » croassa t-il. « Je mangeais un coup. »

Sa voix peu assurée était tremblante. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à voir les deux yeux rouges de Voldemort se dessiner dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se déplaça jusqu'au petit verrou de la porte et s'empressa de le tourner. Le soulagement le gagna en entendant la fermeture s'enclencher.

« La porte n'était pas fermée, » ajouta t-il en guise de justification. « Je… je la fermais simplement. »

James resta encore silencieux, le scrutant avec impassibilité. Le sommeil semblait définitivement l'avoir quitté et son visage était fermé, ses yeux à peine plissés. Il s'approcha de lui et Harry se ratatina sur lui-même. La tension dans la pièce était à son apogée et l'adolescent sentit une autre angoisse le gagner. Celle de s'être trahi auprès de son père.

« Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé voir ? »

« Rien. Je me préparais une crêpe ! » jura t-il. « Regarde dans la cuisine. »

L'homme le surplomba un instant avant de se détourner, les lèvres pincées. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tremblant. Il sentit son cœur revenir à la normale alors que la voix de Voldemort ne se faisait plus entendre. Il emboîta le pas à James et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espace cuisine.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Harry reprit en main le couteau sous le regard acéré de l'adulte. D'un geste tremblant, il finit de tartiner sa crêpe puis la plia en triangle. Il détacha une feuille d'essuie-tout et la posa dessus.

« Personne ne peut rentrer chez nous. Le portail est fermé comme l'ensemble de la maison. Nous avons une alarme. Personne ne peut rentrer.»

Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son père. Il paraissait à la fois agacé et inquiet. Ce n'était jamais un bon mélange chez lui. Allait-il se fâcher après lui ? Il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était simplement assuré que la maison était fermée. Qu'avait-il de mal à cela ?

La colère le gagna face aux mots de son père. Tentait-il de le rassurer ? Harry songea à lui hurler que Lord Voldemort était sur le point de pénétrer chez eux ! La porte-fenêtre du salon était ouverte. Et la magie était bien plus puissante qu'un simple verrou ou une stupide alarme. Ses yeux verts devinrent orageux un instant puis il abandonna.

Son père ne le croirait jamais ! S'il tenait un tel discours, James serait certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision en l'hospitalisant à Poudlard. Harry ne devait plus tenter de convaincre son entourage que _non_ , il n'avait pas inventé un autre monde mais que celui-ci existait bien ! À la place, il devait leur prouver. Ses mots étaient jugés incohérents et instables alors les actes auraient une autre portée. Il devait juste trouver le moyen de le faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines encore mais ici, nous sommes dans le monde réel, » dit James d'un ton sec. « Si tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit et que tu commences à te faire des films sur quoi que ce soit, ça va vraiment devenir problématique. »

« Arrête papa ! » s'exclama t-il en jetant le couteau dans l'évier. « Je ne me fais pas de films et je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. J'ai juste voulu manger quelque chose. »

Il se détourna de son père, lui tournant le dos. La fureur grandit dans son corps et il mordit rageusement dans sa crêpe. Toute faim l'avait quitté mais seul le désir de s'occuper lui traversa l'esprit. Comment James pouvait-il toujours être si méprisant avec lui ? Il ne le croyait jamais. C'était plutôt évident qu'il était en train de se préparer un en-cas, non ?

Il poussa un cri apeuré lorsque James lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le tourner pour lui faire face. Harry se tortilla, sentant sa crainte redoubler. Il ne supportait pas ça. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Mais James était bien plus fort et la poigne était ferme. La respiration du gamin s'accéléra et il lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Tu étais paniqué, » rétorqua l'homme en se penchant vers lui, détachant chacun de ses mots. « Je te connais, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête quand tu es ainsi. »

« Lâche-moi ! » s'insurgea Harry en se débattant davantage.

James sembla prendre conscience de sa peur car, après un dernier regard impassible, il le lâcha. Harry fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Le père et le fils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Leur ressemblance physique était criante à cet instant.

« Retourne te coucher, » le congédia finalement James.

Le commissaire de police le regarda détaler hors de la pièce à toute vitesse, abandonnant sa crêpe sur le plan de travail. James poussa un soupir lorsqu'il l'entendit refermer la porte de sa chambre. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et la culpabilité l'enserra face à sa trop vive réaction. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets posé près du bar accolé à la droite du plan de travail, formant ainsi un L séparant l'espace cuisine à la salle à manger.

James avait trop vu ce regard de pure panique dans le regard de son fils. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que Harry avait vu ou entendu quelque chose issu de son délire. À peine ce mot lui traversa l'esprit que sa gorge se serra. Peu importe ce que Harry lui assurait, James en était certain. Et malgré toutes ces années, il ignorait encore comment réagir lorsque cela arrivait.

Son regard attristé se posa sur l'en-cas abandonné de l'enfant. Son verre de lait encore plein et sa crêpe étaient posés sur le plan de travail. Il déglutit puis se leva, attrapant les deux éléments. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers puis une fois à l'étage, il poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Harry était allongé dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Au regard de sa crispation corporelle, James était certain que le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore gagné. Cependant, le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement pour se tourner vers lui. James respecta cela, en fut même un peu soulagé puis déposa le lait et la crêpe sur la table de nuit seulement occupée par une lampe de chevet et un crayon. Il resta quelques secondes à observer la silhouette tendue de son premier jumeau puis se détourna pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, » chuchota t-il au seuil de la pièce.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'incident de la nuit ne fut plus évoqué. Harry ignora même si James en avait parlé à sa mère puisqu'elle n'avait rien dit à son réveil. Se contentant de ce silence, l'adolescent avait laissé la journée s'écouler tranquillement. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et même si les températures baissaient progressivement chaque jour, l'air était encore doux et chaud.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

La voix d'Axel le fit sursauter. Son frère jumeau, né deux minutes après lui le 31 juillet 1980, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu ciel. Son sourire était hésitant et il se questionnait visiblement sur le fait d'entrer ou non dans sa chambre.

« Un devoir. De littérature. »

Axel plissa le bout de son nez légèrement retroussé d'un air écœuré. Celui-ci avait obtenu de brillants résultats au Certificat Général de l'École Secondaire. Harry, ayant décroché le diplôme de justesse, s'était encore plus déprécié avec cette inévitable comparaison entre son frère jumeau et lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Axel n'était pas porté sur les matières à dominante littéraire et artistique contrairement à lui. Pour les A-Levels, il avait ciblé quatre options alors que seulement trois étaient choisies en général : les mathématiques, les sciences, la physique-chimie et la biologie avancée.

« Je dois bosser sur mes maths mais je pensais plutôt le faire demain. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour au parc ? »

La proposition d'Axel provoqua un réel choc à Harry. Cela faisait des mois entiers que son frère ne lui avait pas fait une telle offre ! Après ce terrible incident où il s'était défenestré – ce mot lui paraissait vraiment dramatique alors que ce n'était pas son intention première – à neuf ans, Axel s'était éloigné de lui petit à petit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux colocataires dans la maison Potter. A ses yeux, Axel était tout ce qui lui n'était pas. Brillant à l'école. Entouré de pleins d'amis. Plein de vie et jovial. Personne ne le disait clairement devant lui mais Axel était la fierté de tous et l'avenir de la famille Potter. Tous les espoirs étaient portés sur lui puisque lui-même était incapable d'avoir un ami et s'était même fait renvoyer de l'école !

« Ok ! Je mets mes chaussures ! » accepta Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Peu importe son sentiment de dévalorisation face à son jumeau, il était trop heureux de pouvoir quitter la maison et de passer un peu de temps avec lui ! Axel acquiesça et alla se préparer à son tour. Quelques instants plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans la pièce à vivre.

« On sort maman ! »

« _Vous_ sortez ? »

L'incrédulité était perceptible dans la voix de Lily qui était en train de couper des carottes pour le dîner. James, assis sur une chaise dans la terrasse, le journal à la main, les détailla du regard. Harry resta silencieux, en retrait. Il avait conscience que l'étonnement et l'inquiétude de ses parents étaient à son égard. Axel courrait toujours partout.

Mais lui… Il ne sortait jamais seul. Non seulement il n'avait nulle part où aller et personne à rencontrer mais en plus de cela, ses parents s'assuraient toujours qu'il soit sous surveillance. Quelle mesure stupide !

« Tu as ton téléphone ? » demanda James en s'adressant à Axel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en lui montrant le petit objet. Il le glissa dans la poche avant de son sac à dos puis attendit une autre réponse de la part de ses parents. Le couple échangea un regard, jaugeant silencieusement si cela ne présentait pas trop de risques.

« Vous rentrez pour l'heur du dîner, » ordonna le père de famille d'un ton implacable. « Pas une minute de retard. »

Axel lui adressa un sourire solennel. Il avait conscience que la dernière sortie de Harry sans la surveillance de quelqu'un remontait à plusieurs mois. Il n'allait pas mettre tout cela en l'air en revenant en retard !

« Vélo ? » proposa finalement Axel en se tournant vers Harry.

« Vélo ! » approuva t-il en souriant largement.

Lily sentit une vive émotion la saisir face à l'enthousiasme évident de Harry. Elle abandonna sa cuisine un instant et traversa le petit espace lui permettant de rejoindre James à l'extérieur. Tous les deux observèrent les jumeaux se précipiter vers le petit chalet de jardin où s'entassait la tondeuse, les outils de mécanique, ceux de jardinage et les vélos de la famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Axel, chacun sur un vélo, passèrent le portail de la maison. Autant Lily se réjouissait de l'inattendue proximité des deux garçons, autant elle était terrorisée de savoir Harry à l'extérieur, sans protection. Il avait déjà été sujet à des crises de démence à l'extérieur, se mettant en danger sans hésitation pour fuir dieu seul ne sait qui ! Lorsqu'il avait onze ans, Lily l'avait égaré dans un supermarché. Il s'était enfui à travers les rayons avant de se pelotonner sous un étal de fruits frais, en larmes et persuadé d'être poursuivi.

« Axel nous appellera immédiatement au moindre problème, » rassura James d'une voix douce. « Nous lui avons déjà expliqué que faire dans une telle situation. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. »

« Je sais, » soupira t-elle. « Je suis étonnée de les voir sortir tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas passé de temps rien que les deux depuis des mois. »

« Réjouissons-nous en, » déclara sagement son époux. « Axel est peut-être plus perturbé par son départ à Poudlard que nous ne l'avions pensé. »

Lily acquiesça. Elle connaissait son deuxième fils. Axel n'avait rien dit en apprenant leur décision concernant son frère. Il n'avait ni approuvé, ni protesté. Seulement hoché la tête d'un air sérieux avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

James et elle n'avaient jamais minimisé les difficultés de Harry en les évoquant avec lui. Axel avait de toute façon très vite pris conscience d'une certaine différence entre son jumeau et lui. À l'annonce officielle du diagnostic de Harry, lui expliquer ce qu'était la schizophrénie s'était révélé ardu. Avec le temps, la compréhension d'Axel s'était davantage éclairée. Cette nouvelle compréhension s'était accompagnée par une forte distance avec Harry. Pourtant, le couple avait décidé de ne pas être dans le mensonge avec Axel. Il devait connaître, savoir et comprendre la maladie de son frère jumeau pour avoir conscience des conséquences et dangers induits.

« Et puis, cela nous laisse deux heures pour profiter pleinement de notre maison, » annonça soudainement James en lui lançant un regard gourmand.

Décidée à mettre de côté ses inquiétudes, Lily se laissa charmer par la position tentatrice de son époux. Elle fit mine de hausser les sourcils mais l'invita d'un geste de la main sensuel à s'approcher d'elle.

De son côté, Harry était envahi par un sentiment de liberté tel qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles. Axel et lui s'étaient rendus sur la piste cyclable traversant tout le quartier d'Islington dans la banlieue londonienne. Ils pédalaient à toute vitesse, dépassaient piétons et autres cyclistes et s'affrontaient à une épreuve de vitesse.

« Tu vas perdre ! » le charria Axel.

« Hors de question ! » rétorqua Harry.

Pour appuyer cette affirmation, le brun banda davantage ses muscles et s'efforça de pédaler encore plus vite. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus. Il plissa les yeux, protégé du souffle du vent grâce à ses lunettes.

Sans surprise, Axel le dépassa à nouveau et prit une large avance. Il déboula sur Newington Green, le grand espace vert du quartier. Sur la droite se dressait une petite forêt dans laquelle un parcours-vitae avait été aménagé. Sur la gauche, un parc avec différentes structures de jeux étaient bondées d'enfants joyeux et bruyants et de parents vigilants. En avançant, une serre et un jardin de fleurs coloraient l'espace et proposait une promenade odorante. Plus loin, un skate-parc accueillait de nombreux jeunes avec vélos et skates.

« Je t'ai ratatiné ! » s'enthousiasme Axel en descendant de son vélo.

Harry en fit de même, à bout de souffle. Il lança un faux regard noir à son jumeau. Ce dernier était effectivement bien plus sportif que lui. James et lui allaient régulièrement courir ensemble. Harry les accompagnait à l'occasion mais cela s'était délité avec le temps pour ne devenir plus que ponctuel.

Les deux frères posèrent leurs vélos contre un arbre face au skate-parc et observèrent ceux qui osaient affronter les pentes raides armées de skates, vélos et même de rollers. Ce jour-là, une dizaine de jeunes déambulaient habilement dans l'espace.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Axel lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit une magnifique pirouette avec son skate-board. « J'aimerais trop essayer ! »

Effectivement, même Harry trouvait cette pratique attirante. Ils restèrent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder l'activité sur les rampes. Ils étaient bon public puisqu'ils accompagnaient chaque figure, chaque réussite ou chaque échec par une exclamation de circonstance. Au bout d'un moment, un jeune homme se tourna vers eux.

« Hé les jumeaux ! Vous pouvez venir avec vos vélos. Vous êtes déjà montés sur une piste ? »

Si Axel eut un large sourire à cette proposition, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. L'autre garçon, un grand blond au front fuyant, s'était approché d'eux à toute vitesse avec son propre vélo.

« Jamais ! »

« Je vais vous montrer, » assura l'autre avec un sourire amical. « C'est pas si difficile. »

Axel n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour se précipiter sur son vélo. Il grimpa dessus à toute vitesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère resté immobile.

« Tu viens ? »

« Je te regarde, » assura Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait détendue. « Donne-moi ton sac. »

Une pointe de jalousie le piqua en observant Axel s'éloigner sur la piste avec l'inconnu avec facilité et décontraction. Comment faisait-il cela ? Il ne s'était pas posé une seule question avant d'emboîter le pas à l'autre garçon. Lui-même était incapable d'être aussi spontané et naturel. Déjà avec des personnes de son entourage cela s'avérait difficile… Alors avec des inconnus, c'était encore pire !

Il se laissa choir sur un banc près de son vélo resté à l'abandon et observa son frère faire ses premiers essais. Harry songea que le jeune, sans même les connaître, avait repéré qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ce constat le réchauffa étrangement.

Un peu plus tard, Axel se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le banc, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur. Il attrapa son sac à dos duquel il sortit une bouteille d'eau et en vida un quart d'une traite. Il s'essuya le visage avec le bas de son tee-shirt.

« C'est trop bien ! » s'exclama t-il, essoufflé. « Il faut trop qu'on revienne. »

« Ça serait cool, » approuva Harry, heureux d'être inclus dans le projet de son frère. « Profitons-en tant qu'il fait encore beau ! »

Axel lui lança un sourire franc et les deux frères se mirent debout, prenant leur vélo à la main. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin d'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre, éloigné de l'agitation des enfants présents. Axel se laissa tomber sur l'herbe puis s'allongea, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'un air heureux.

« J'ai apporté des barres de céréales, » grogna Axel. « Dans mon sac si tu veux regarder. »

Harry attrapa le sac en tissu décoré d'un énorme peace and love dessiné par un marqueur. Il l'ouvrit et farfouilla dans le bazar de son frère avant d'en dégoter deux barres de céréales aux pépites de chocolat. Il en lança une sur Axel qui grogna encore une fois puis en ouvrit une pour lui-même.

Quelques minutes de ce silence serein perdura. Harry avait presque un léger tournis de passer une telle fin d'après-midi avec son frère. Depuis son retour la veille à la maison, Axel et lui n'avaient échangé que quelques mots maladroits. Ce samedi, Harry était resté, comme trop souvent, cloîtré dans sa chambre à dessiner, lire et faire ses devoirs. C'était agréable d'être à l'extérieur, seul avec son jumeau.

« Ça a été ta rentrée ? »

La question inattendue d'Axel le ramena à la réalité. Il coula un regard nerveux vers son frère. Celui-ci paraissait tout aussi anxieux d'avoir osé poser une question qui laissait apparaître l'ombre de Poudlard entre eux.

« Ça va. Les cours sont pas mal, » répondit Harry. « J'adore le cours d'art même si notre enseignante, Mrs Treawnley, ressemble à une espèce de hippie qui doit fumer des joints à longueur de journée ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'esclaffa Axel. « C'est un peu le cliché de l'artiste ! On devrait le raconter à Remus et lui demander où est-ce qu'il cache sa propre marijuana ! »

Harry rit à l'idée loufoque d'Axel puis lui détailla les autres cours. Volontairement, tout ce qui se rapportait aux soins fut exclu de son discours. En l'écoutant, il aurait été aisé de penser que Harry était étudiant dans un internat classique. Axel ne fut pas dupe mais préféra ne poser aucune question sur l'aspect inévitablement hospitalier de Poudlard. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir davantage !

« Et toi ? Ta rentrée à Durmstrang ? »

Axel préparait ses A-Levels dans le même établissement où il avait étudié pour le Certificat Général de l'École Secondaire et où leur mère travaillait. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, étudiant dans la petite école secondaire du quartier d'Islington. La taille réduite et la proximité avec le domicile familial avait été les raisons du choix des Potter pour ces deux années là-bas. Harry n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher que son absence à Durmstrang permettait de ne pas jeter la honte sur son frère et sa mère qui s'y rendaient quotidiennement.

« Pour les A-Levels, on est moins avec les classes plus jeunes. Nos récréations ne sont pas en même temps. Il y a juste le repas où on est tous réunis. Quand j'ai un trou entre deux cours, je peux même le passer à l'extérieur de l'école. C'est trop cool ! » expliqua son jumeau. « La pression qu'ils nous mettent après seulement une semaine de cours est terrible. Durmstrang veut garder ses excellents résultats à l'examen final et nous l'a bien fait comprendre ! »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'espère, » rétorqua Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Axel haussa les épaules d'un air gêné. Le niveau était monté d'un cran par rapport à l'année dernière. Il s'était spécialisé dans quatre options et les exigences des enseignants étaient vraiment élevées.

« Je suis dans la même classe que Hermione, » déclara Axel. « On était soulagé d'être ensemble ! »

Hermione Granger était la meilleure amie d'Axel depuis des années. Elle vivait dans le même quartier qu'eux, à quelques rues de là. Ses parents, de réputés dentistes, tenaient un cabinet dans le quartier de La City au centre Londres. Harry trouvait la jeune fille très sympathique avec lui. Elle l'interrogeait toujours sur sa propre existence lorsqu'elle venait à la maison, ce qui n'était pas rare.

« Vous allez encore vous battre pour vos notes ? »

« Non. On s'est promis de ne pas se disputer cette année ! » assura Axel d'une voix certaine.

L'air dubitatif de Harry le fit rire. Il était vrai que, une fois par année au minimum, Hermione et lui se chamaillaient du fait de leurs notes respectives. Mais cette année, ils partaient avec cette résolution et comptaient bien la tenir.

« Maman m'a foutu la honte, » s'alarma subitement Axel en roulant des yeux. « Tout le monde sait qu'elle est ma mère mais on ne se parle pas à l'école. T'imagines si on me voit parler avec ma _maman_ à l'école ? »

Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa barre de céréales dans laquelle il croqua avidement. Il imaginait très bien l'air effaré de son frère à l'idée de croiser sa mère dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

« Hé bien, elle est venue me voir pour me donner de l'argent et me demander d'aller acheter un gâteau à la pâtisserie en rentrant pour le ramener chez Sirius et Remus. Tu imagines ? » s'écria d'un ton outré son jumeau. « Tous mes amis étaient là ! »

Incapable de se retenir, Harry éclata de rire et s'attira un coup de pied de son frère. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent un moment.

« On rentre ? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Si on est pas à l'heure, maman va faire un arrêt cardiaque et papa nous découpera en rondelles, » déclara finalement Axel en se mettant debout.

« T'as raison. Rentrons, » approuva Harry en grimpant sur son vélo.

* * *

 _Un peu de douceur pour finir ce chapitre et patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_  
 _Patmol25_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chers lecteurs,

Le chapitre 5 d'Un pas de côté est là, impatient d'être lu par vous ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews au précédent chapitre. J'essaie de répondre à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site mais je crois que le site beuge un peu ces derniers temps au niveau des reviews donc si vous n'avez pas de réponses, croyez-moi, je prends le temps de le faire pour tous. C'est un tel plaisir de voir votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire.

Dans ce chapitre, une nouvelle expression de la maladie de Harry et les impacts sur le quotidien. Je choisis volontairement de me concentrer sur des temps du quotidien qui nous semblent banals pour vous et moi mais qui peuvent, pour ces personnes, se révéler être un véritable parcours du combattant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

A très bientôt et bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres écrits - en cours d'écriture

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 7 décembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 5: Fuis, tant que tu peux_

Le retour à Poudlard fut douloureux pour Harry. Le dimanche soir, sa mère l'avait déposé à l'établissement avec son sac. Un air perdu sur le visage, il était resté figé devant le véhicule. Ses jambes semblaient incapables de le porter jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Sans un mot, Lily était sortie à son tour de la voiture pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Son départ avait laissé un vide dans la poitrine du garçon.

Au vide s'était ajouté une angoisse difficile à gérer. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop d'inconnus. Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner qui était dangereux ou non, qui pouvait faire partie des Mangemorts ou être un allié. Ces questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Se concentrer durant les cours s'avérait ardu dans ces conditions. Sa motivation scolaire était pourtant claire. Il souhaitait réussir ses A-Levels aussi bien qu'Axel le ferait. Cependant, au bout de deux semaines de cours, les premiers freins apparaissaient. Sa capacité d'attention était fortement réduite et parasitée par les rouages incessants de son cerveau.

« Pour ce trimestre, je vais vous demander de réaliser un travail complet autour d'un sujet choisi parmi une liste de propositions. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le professeur Binns, un vieux monsieur de petite taille au dos bossu. Le teint constamment blême, l'homme enseignait l'histoire à Poudlard. Il avait probablement dépassé l'âge de la retraite depuis quelques années mais s'accrochait à son emploi férocement. Sa voix monotone endormait les étudiants même les plus assidus.

« Vous devrez réaliser un dossier d'une quinzaine de pages puis préparer un oral avec un support visuel que vous présenterez devant vos camarades. »

Un grognement collectif s'éleva en réponse mais le vieil homme ne s'en offusqua pas. Les présentations orales n'étaient jamais le travail scolaire favori des étudiants. C'était pourtant un bon exercice pour apprendre à s'exprimer devant un public.

« Vous serez par deux pour réaliser ce travail. J'ai déjà constitué les binômes. Neville Londubat et Terry Boot. Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abott. »

Binns égrena la composition des binômes un à un de sa voix morne habituelle. À ses côtés, Neville adressa un signe de la main à Terry Boot, satisfait de son coéquipier. Harry attendait d'entendre son nom impatiemment. Mince, ça aurait été si simple de se mettre avec Neville ! Avec qui allait-il être mis ? Travailler à deux n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cette perspective l'angoissait déjà.

« Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond installé au fond de la salle, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Aucune émotion n'apparut sur son visage et il continua à fixer Binns d'un air fermé. Drago ne sourcilla pas face à la soudaine attention du petit groupe de quatorze élèves composant leur classe.

Harry déglutit nerveusement alors que Neville lui jetait un regard désolé. Depuis le dernier vendredi où Drago était venu lui indiquer l'arrivée de sa mère, les deux garçons n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Comment allaient-ils réussir à travailler ensemble ?

« Mettez-vous avec votre binôme. Je vais vous distribuer la feuille des sujets. »

Aussitôt, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la petite pièce. Les élèves changèrent de place en déplaçant leurs affaires scolaires pour constituer les binômes déterminés par Binns. Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy resté immobile, les jambes croisées élégamment sous sa table.

Comprenant le sous-entendu implicite du garçon, Harry roula des yeux et rassembla ses affaires. Il fit quelques pas hésitants jusqu'à se retrouver face à son camarade. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air impassible. Ce n'était vraiment pas aidant ! Il laissa tomber son manuel sur la place vide à côté de Drago et s'installa sur la chaise.

« On est ensemble. »

« C'est ce que Binns a dit, » répliqua calmement Drago.

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que leurs camarades piaillaient joyeusement. Binns, de son pas traînant, arriva vers eux et leur tendit une feuille. Harry le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et plaça la liste de sujets au milieu de leur double table. Ils parcoururent silencieusement les différents choix s'offrant à eux : la décolonisation, les régimes totalitaires pendant l'entre deux-guerre, la guerre froide, la croissance et la mondialisation, etc.

« La seconde guerre mondiale ! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Tous les deux avaient posé un doigt sur le titre du sujet. Harry sursauta au contact physique et rétracta aussitôt sa main. Ils se regardèrent avec méfiance comme si le fait d'apprécier le même thème justifiait une suspicion particulière.

« Je crois qu'on a notre sujet, » déclara le blond d'une voix traînante. « Il faudra choisir quelle lecture nous voulons porter sur cette guerre. Nous pouvons en faire un panorama général ou se concentrer sur un thème particulier. »

C'était la plus longue phrase jamais prononcée par Drago Malefoy. Harry le dévisagea ouvertement, surpris par son réel intérêt pour leur devoir commun. Il acquiesça, soulagé de le voir s'activer. Il aurait été incapable de le secouer pour en obtenir quoi que ce soit s'il était resté encore muet comme une carpe !

Pour les dix minutes restantes avant la fin du cours, le professeur Binns leur demanda de se pencher un peu plus sur leur sujet pour déblayer le terrain. Harry et Drago se scrutèrent encore un instant avant que ce dernier n'attrapa son stylo-plume et écrive le titre de leur sujet sur une nouvelle feuille. La tension dans leur groupe détonait fortement à l'agitation enthousiaste dans le reste de la salle.

« Nous pouvons nous voir une heure le mercredi après-midi pour travailler ensemble. Ça nous évitera d'avoir à le faire le soir alors que nous avons déjà d'autres devoirs, » proposa Drago.

Son ton froid indiquait que la perspective ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

« C'est une bonne idée, » approuva Harry d'une voix hésitante. « On devrait trouver des livres intéressants à la bibliothèque. »

« Parfait. Retrouvons-nous là-bas. À mercredi alors Potter. »

Drago se leva un quart de seconde avant que Binns n'annonce la fin du cours. Le brouhaha augmenta davantage dans la pièce et les étudiants se ruèrent sur la sortie. Malefoy attrapa son sac à dos et quitta sa place sans un regard pour le brun. Harry l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Ce Drago Malefoy était vraiment un étrange phénomène.

L'adolescent se força à quitter sa chaise. Il grimaça en se retrouvant dans le couloir bondé. Tous les patients se rendaient à leur prochain cours, activités ou rendez-vous. Il se plaqua contre le mur quand trois adolescentes passèrent près de lui, le frôlant. Il dût attendre que les couloirs se vident avant d'être capable de bouger à nouveau.

« Ah, Harry ! Nous t'attendions ! »

Aubrey Bertram l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer dans la petite salle éducative. À contrecœur, Harry obéit à l'éducateur spécialisé et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du petit groupe d'élèves. Ils étaient tous installés sur des poufs au sol dont Aubrey et un grand châtain clair au sourire ravageur. Harry s'assit sur le pouf le plus près de la porte, tenant son sac contre lui.

« Je vous présente Cédric Diggory, un futur éducateur spécialisé en première année de formation ! Il entame un stage chez nous pour quelques mois. »

« Bonjour ! » salua le jeune homme en leur souriant à tous. « Donc comme l'a dit Aubrey, je suis stagiaire en première année et je suis vraiment content de pouvoir effectuer un stage à Poudlard auprès de vous. »

Alors que ses camarades lui rendaient son salut, Harry resta muet. Le lundi après-midi, après son cours d'histoire, Harry était en activité de socialisation jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Quatre autres élèves participaient à ce temps éducatif. C'était la première séance car la semaine dernière, Aubrey leur avait seulement expliqué le contenu de ce temps avant de les laisser en activité libre, passant auprès d'eux pour discuter.

« Quelqu'un peut expliquer en quoi consiste l'activité à Cédric ? » demanda Aubrey. « Vas-y Milicent. »

« C'est un temps où on va à l'extérieur et où on apprend à faire des choses du quotidien, à avoir les bons gestes dans des lieux publics. »

Harry roula des yeux aux explications de la jeune fille. Milicent Bulstrode était une adolescente à la carrure carrée. Ses cheveux gras tombaient sur chaque côté de sa tête sans grâce et des boutons d'acné pullulaient sur son visage.

Aubrey sembla remarquer son geste d'agacement car il lui adressa un sourire posé. Harry serra les poings et lui lança un regard noir. Cette activité, parmi toutes les autres inscrites sur son emploi du temps, lui paraissait stupide. Il n'était pas un pauvre gougeât ayant besoin d'apprendre à se comporter en société. Il n'était pas un rustre. Ses parents l'avaient bien éduqué, bon sang.

« Bien sûr, cela ne signifie absolument pas que vous n'êtes pas civilisés ou autre, » rassura Aubrey comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées. « Mais être à l'extérieur parmi des inconnus représente parfois pour vous une anxiété et c'est l'opportunité de passer à travers vos craintes. »

Plus tard, Harry souffla d'agacement lorsque l'un des véhicules de Poudlard s'arrêta sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Terry Boot et Lavande Brown s'enthousiasmèrent d'aller faire quelques courses au magasin. Aubrey avait proposé cette sortie pour acheter des ingrédients nécessaires à l'atelier pâtisserie du jeudi concernant quelques uns du groupe.

Se retrouver dans le véhicule, un trafic 9 places permettant de sortir en groupe, était déjà une épreuve mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse qui le frappa en observant le parking bondé. Il déglutit alors que Aubrey coupait le moteur en sifflotant joyeusement. Le stagiaire avec son maudit sourire ouvrit la porte coulissante du véhicule et ses camarades sortirent joyeusement. Lui resta figé au fond du véhicule.

« Tu viens ? » demanda gentiment Cédric.

Aubrey contourna le véhicule et s'approcha de son stagiaire. Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner et de s'occuper du reste du groupe. L'éducateur se pencha dans la voiture et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il détestait l'homme, le voir près de lui à cet instant fut salvateur.

« T'inquiète pas, je suis là. Il y a du monde mais on va rester ensemble. Et si ça te préoccupe, personne ne peut savoir que nous venons de Poudlard. Ok ? »

« Ok, » lâcha Harry.

Il prit sur lui et descendit du véhicule, rejoignant ses camarades. Viktor Krum, un grand brun aux sourcils broussailleux, lui sourit. Harry fut incapable de lui rendre son sourire, trop impressionné par le jeune homme à la carrure massive. Ce dernier ne cessait de prétendre à tout bout de champ être une star de football internationale. Son délire mégalomaniaque était tel qu'il souriait grandement, persuadé qu'un paparazzi se cachait peut-être à proximité.

Non franchement, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard quand il voyait des cinglés comme Viktor Krum !

« Allons-y ! Nous avons des choses à acheter pour pouvoir préparer une tarte au citron jeudi matin. »

Le petit groupe marcha en direction de l'entrée du centre commercial. Harry n'était jamais venu dans cet espace composé de plus de vingt boutiques. De toute façon, ses parents évitaient de l'amener dans un magasin autre que l'épicerie du coin. Peut-être que son éducateur avait raison en prétendant être nécessaire de se rendre dans des lieux aussi banaux que des magasins.

En pénétrant dans le grand hall du centre, Harry fut ébloui par les nombreuses lumières autour de lui. Le carrelage blanc au sol étincelait et reflétait la lumière. En ce milieu d'après-midi, le centre était bondé. Une valse de caddies se déroulait sous ses yeux et il prit sur lui pour ne pas sortir en courant. Aubrey lui adressa un clin d'œil en restant près de lui.

« J'aimerai tellement faire les boutiques, » soupira d'envie Lavande Brown.

« Arrête Lav', t'as même pas un livre sterling à dépenser, » se moqua Terry Boot.

Cédric Diggory rit et s'intégra dans la discussion des jeunes, créant ainsi un début de relation avec eux. Harry était incapable pour le moment de participer à un échange, trop concentré à tenter d'analyser tous les éléments autour de lui. Cependant, les détails étaient trop nombreux. Trop colorés. Trop mouvants.

Sensible à son anxiété, Aubrey resta près de lui tout en s'assurant que son jeune stagiaire ne commettait pas d'impairs avec le reste du groupe. C'était la première sortie à l'extérieur du nouveau patient et l'éducateur souhaitait que cela se passe au mieux. Il était particulièrement vigilant à toute expression de sa maladie.

« Sur la tarte au citron, on peut mettre de la meringue ? » demanda Milicent avec avidité. « J'adore quand les tartes sont meringuées ! »

« Tu sais faire les meringues ? » questionna Cédric d'un air intéressé.

Harry se fichait comme de sa première chaussette d'une foutue tarte au citron. Après avoir traversé le hall proposant différents magasins de vêtures, de jeux et même de bricolage, ils traversèrent les barrières automatiques menant au magasin d'alimentation. Devant eux, les pains sous toutes les formes étaient mis à l'honneur. À droite s'étalaient en longueur les rayons de décoration et d'électroménager. De l'autre côté étaient proposés les aliments.

Cédric, avec l'aide d'Aubrey, tenta d'animer sa première activité éducative. Les adolescent se regroupèrent autour de la liste de courses afin de deviner vers quels rayons se diriger. Aubrey rappela que les panneaux indiquant le contenu des différents rayons étaient une aide indispensable pour ne pas faire des allers-retours dans les grandes allées du supermarché.

De son côté, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le repérage des différents ingrédients. Il fit quasiment un bond d'un mètre en arrière lorsqu'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'écrasa contre ses jambes. La gamine leva un regard brillant vers lui mais il resta figé jusqu'à ce que sa mère se précipita vers l'enfant, l'air fâchée.

« Annie, excuse-toi ! »

« Désolé M'sieur, » balbutia t-elle avant d'être traînée au loin par sa mère.

Harry relâcha sa respiration en prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une enfant. Il prit une longue inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme. Il suivit le groupe, absolument pas concentré sur l'activité en cours. Son regard vert se posait partout.

Distraitement, il réalisa que Viktor Krum prenait cinq citrons puis allait les peser avec l'aide de Terry. Lavande, l'air rêveuse, s'éloigna du groupe et Cédric la ramena vers eux rapidement. Un paquet de farine, du sucre glace, des œufs rejoignirent le panier pris à l'entrée du supermarché. Le bruit et les mouvements autour de Harry commençaient à lui être insupportables.

Les gens étaient trop près de lui. Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait-il frôlé ? Voulait-il lui faire du mal ? Si les Mangemorts se dissimulaient dans un rayon, il ne pourrait jamais les repérer. Sa respiration se fit erratique à cette pensée et ses jambes flageolèrent.

« _Harry. Harry. Harry. »_

La voix faussement attendrie le terrifia. Il fit volte-face, manquant de foncer dans un caddie près de lui. La vieille dame appuyée dessus lui jeta un regard surpris mais Harry ne s'en aperçu pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien entendu Voldemort ! Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur Aubrey se trouvant devant lui, s'agrippant avec force au dos de son pull. L'éducateur sursauta mais se retourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

« On doit y aller, » implora Harry. « On doit y aller. »

« Que se passe t-il Harry ? »

Le garçon fut incapable de lui répondre, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens. Il était devenu translucide et des gouttes de sueur s'étaient formées sur son front. Forgé par des années d'expérience, Aubrey réagit rapidement. Il guida le groupe vers la caisse la plus proche et la moins remplie. Il confia l'argent donné par Poudlard au jeune Diggory, lui demandant de ramener absolument la note.

« Je dois partir ! »

Harry cria presque, s'attirant quelques regards des clients à proximité. Sans se préoccuper du reste du groupe, il se jeta en avant pour sortir par une caisse. Aubrey eut le réflexe de l'attraper par la manche de son léger pull et le retint. Harry voulu le repousser et se débattit mais l'éducateur resserra sa prise autour de lui.

« Nous allons y aller, » assura t-il d'une voix calme. « Je donne les dernières indications à Cédric et nous sortons. »

Les mots traversèrent la brume entourant son esprit. Il jeta un regard de pure panique à l'homme, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce qu'il dit à Diggory. Il tira seulement avec force sur son bras, essayant de se défaire de sa poigne. Cependant, Aubrey ne faiblit pas et passa au contraire un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le maintenir plus fermement sur place.

« _Arrête de te débattre Harry. Je ne partirai pas. Je resterai toujours près de toi. »_

« Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît, » supplia Harry.

Il se pencha en avant et ferma fortement les yeux. Pourtant, la présence de Voldemort était partout autour de lui. Noire et maléfique. Comme des tentacules venant enserrer l'ensemble de son corps et surtout, son esprit. Harry ne remarqua pas les regards interloqués des clients près d'eux et interrogatifs de ses camarades.

« On y va ! On les attend dans le véhicule. »

Aubrey ne le lâcha pas mais l'autorisa à se mettre en marche. Harry voulut courir mais son éducateur le força à marcher d'un pas rapide. La marche jusqu'à la sortie de la galerie commerciale lui sembla interminable. Ses yeux embués troublaient sa vision, accentuant ainsi sa sensation de perte de contrôle de son environnement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry prit une grande goulée d'air frais. Il tira de plus en plus fort sur son bras et n'hésita pas à pousser Aubrey. Il voulait retrouver la liberté de ses membres. Retrouver un semblant de contrôle. L'éducateur resta néanmoins ferme.

« Je ne peux pas te lâcher dans l'immédiat, Harry. Tu es dans un état d'angoisse qui te pousse à fuir et je ne peux pas te permettre de te mettre en danger. »

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !»

Il voulait plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. S'éloigner. Partir en courant de ce lieu maudit. Enragé, Harry balança un coup de pied à l'aveuglette et le cri étouffé de l'homme lui indiqua que sa cible était atteinte. Pourtant, Aubrey continua à le contenir.

« Tu es sur le point de te mettre en danger en fuyant. Je ne peux pas faire cela, Harry. Respire. Reviens avec moi. Et je te lâcherai, » assura le professionnel.

Tant bien que mal, ils avaient atteint le véhicule de l'établissement. Harry se débattait de plus en plus, poussant des cris angoissés. Les regards étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se tourner vers eux. Tous les deux épuisés par leur bataille étaient en sueur. Dans un joli jeu d'adresse, Aubrey parvint à sortir de la poche arrière de son pantalon le trousseau de clé. Il appuya sur le bouton et la centralisation électrique ouvrit la voiture. L'éducateur fut forcé de plaquer l'enfant contre le véhicule pour pouvoir faire coulisser la porte arrière. Il propulsa à l'intérieur Harry et lâcha un soupir tremblant sous l'effort.

Harry poussa un cri déchirant en s'étalant contre la banquette du milieu du véhicule. Il mit un coup de poing dans le siège puis y enfonça son visage. Il poussa un autre hurlement avant de se redresser. Il s'assit au fond de la banquette et martela le siège devant lui de coups de pied violents, écumant de rage. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies par l'effort et la crainte.

La voix de Voldemort ne s'était plus faite entendre à l'extérieur du magasin. Il eut un vif mouvement de recul, se plaquant contre la vitre, quand Aubrey monta dans le véhicule pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'éducateur lui fit un sourire doux et compréhensif, visiblement habitué aux situations de crise comme celle-ci. Il laissa Harry frapper de toutes ses forces contre le siège du conducteur et attendit qu'il cesse, à bout de force et en larmes.

« Il était là. Il est toujours là. Je le sais. Je le vois pas mais il est là ! » pleura l'adolescent.

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots bruyants. Aubrey le dévisagea, tentant de déterminer si l'accès de rage de l'adolescent était fini. L'arrivée de Harry avait été évoqué lors de la réunion d'équipe du mercredi après-midi quinze jours plus tôt. Le diagnostic et l'explication de son délire paranoïde avaient été transmis à tous les professionnels concernés par sa prise en charge quotidienne. Cependant, il était intéressant de savoir quelle serait sa réponse.

« Qui était là, Harry ? »

Le garçon respirait rapidement, le souffle court. Il tourna la tête vers lui et la souffrance dans son regard était terrible. Il sembla s'apercevoir que sa vision était quasi nulle en raison de ses larmes. Il ôta ses lunettes d'un geste tremblant et les essuya avec le bas de son sous-pull noir.

« Voldemort. Il est toujours là. Je l'ai entendu, il m'a parlé. »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu, » confia Aubrey d'une voix sincère.

Harry renifla et remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Personne ne l'entend jamais. Mais il est là. »

La conviction était telle dans sa voix ! L'éducateur inclina la tête pour lui montrer que sa réponse avait été entendu. De loin, il put voir les quatre adolescents sortirent du magasin, accompagnés de Cédric Diggory. Le soulagement le gagna : heureusement qu'aucun autre incident n'avait été à déplorer. Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres en songeant que le premier jour de son stagiaire était rocambolesque.

Il se retourna vers son jeune patient afin de déterminer si son état permettait de supporter la présence du groupe dans l'immédiat pour rentrer à Poudlard. Si sa respiration était toujours précipitée, sa colère semblait avoir fondue et ne laissait place qu'à une profonde fatigue. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer dans l'enceinte sécurisée et rassurante de l'hôpital.

« C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour sortir dehors, » supposa Aubrey dans un soupir.

« C'est nulle la socialisation, » bégaya lamentablement Harry en essuyant son nez dans la manche de son tee-shirt.

« Mais maintenant, tu comprends l'intérêt de cette activité, » rétorqua gentiment l'adulte.


	6. Chapitre 6

Mes chers lecteurs,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Un pas de côté qui vous amènera encore une fois dans des petits temps du quotidien tout à fait banals et pourtant si importants dans la construction de nous-même ! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'ai pu répondre à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site (s'il n'y a pas eu bug bien entendu !). Quant aux autres, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de mettre un petit mot.

Je dois vous avouer, en toute honnêteté, que cette histoire recueille moins de commentaires que mes autres fictions et POURTANT, je trouve que vous mettez de vous dans chacune des reviews. Elles sont toutes très belles et personnelles, comme si le sujet délicat vous poussait à montrer un peu plus de vous. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre mais en tout cas, je suis extrêmement touchée par la beauté de vos commentaires, de vos confidences, de vos remarques et analyses toujours pertinentes sur cette histoire. C'est une véritable motivation à poursuivre l'écriture au quotidien.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres écrits - finie

 **Prochaine publication** : 14 décembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 6 : De la confiance aux autres_

L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy arriva bien vite ce mercredi après-midi. Harry qui s'était retranché dans sa chambre après le déjeuner poussa un soupir. Il avait beaucoup investi le tableau noir se trouvant dans la pièce, le couvrant de dessins avant de les effacer et de recommencer. Il lâcha la craie blanche puis attrapa la anse de son sac d'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pour un hôpital, Harry la trouvait d'une taille respectable. Ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout était l'impression de pénétrer dans une bibliothèque vieille de trois cents ans. L'odeur poussiéreuse de livres anciens l'embauma à sa grande joie.

Son camarade était déjà présent, assis autour d'une table ovale. Devant lui se trouvait un cahier et sa trousse et il l'attendait patiemment. Son visage, comme à l'accoutumée, était lisse et impassible. Harry s'approcha de lui et tenta un sourire maladroit. Mais son incapacité à interagir avec les autres réduisit cette tentative à une grimace éloquente.

« Potter. »

« Bonjour Drago, » répondit-il finalement.

Il sortit ses propres affaires scolaires et s'assit nerveusement face à l'autre garçon. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit son cahier jusqu'à s'arrêter à une page remplie d'annotations. Harry remarqua que son écriture était fine, élégante, légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs sujets davantage précis. Si on choisit de présenter la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sous un angle global, ça sera seulement une suite de date et un regard superficiel sur différents sujets. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, » chuchota Harry. « Autant nous concentrer sur un thème. »

Drago hocha la tête, satisfait de son approbation. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes sur les différents angles d'étude possibles. Le blond avait déjà fait une partie du boulot en listant quelques idées : la montée du nazi, la propagande, les jeunesses hitlériennes, le procès de Nuremberg…

A mesure que la discussion évoluait, Harry se surprit à se détendre. Son camarade avait toujours un ton froid et le regardait à peine mais malgré tout, il semblait prendre en considération ses propos. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si difficile de créer une relation avec quelqu'un !

« Celui qui me plaît le plus est la déshumanisation pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, » déclara Harry au bout de quelques minutes. « On peut à la fois parler des actes de discrimination dans toute l'Europe à l'encontre des juifs et autres populations mais aussi évoquer les camps de concentration et la solution finale. »

L'histoire était une des matières favorites de Harry. C'était un apprentissage tellement enrichissant et constructif. Découvrir le passé pour comprendre le présent d'une société. Il avait un attrait tout particulier pour certaines périodes historiques. Notamment la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen-Âge.

Une fois d'accord sur le thème de leur exposé, ils listèrent les différentes questions et points à aborder. Le travail était stimulant. Ne pas simplement avoir à écouter et prendre des notes permit à Harry d'offrir une pleine concentration à ce temps, un fait devenu si rare !

« Nous pouvons demander à Mrs Pince quels livres nous conseiller. »

Irma Pince était la bibliothécaire de l'Institut Poudlard. Elle travaillait à quatre-vingt pourcents sur l'établissement et son antre rempli de livres n'était donc pas ouvert tous les jours. C'était une dame d'un certain âge qui portait un amour illimité à l'amas de bouquins proposé dans les rayons.

« On peut les trouver seuls, Potter, » rétorqua Drago en roulant des yeux.

Sur ses mots, le blond se mit debout et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers les rayons du fond. Sa connaissance du lieu était évidente. Harry songea que ça serait en effet un endroit agréable où se réfugier. Il leva les yeux au ciel à la réponse de son camarade mais le suivit à travers les rayons.

« C'est quoi cette manie d'appeler tout le monde par son nom de famille ? »

Drago coula un regard ennuyé vers lui. Tiens, il devrait également l'interroger sur cette façon de sembler constamment ennuyé par les autres !

« C'est pour faire chier les gens. En général, ils n'apprécient pas. »

La réponse dérouta Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela ! Quel étrange personne ce Drago Malefoy… Il pouffa doucement et ne put retenir sa parole spontanée.

« D'accord ! Je croyais que tu étais un genre d'aristocrate avec un balai coincé dans le cul ! Ça me rassure finalement. »

Ce fut la première _vraie_ réaction que Harry put voir chez son camarade de classe. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les yeux arrondis sous la surprise. Deux ronds roses colorèrent même ses joues un instant. Le brun cacha difficilement son sourire mais lui-même se retrouva ébahi en entendant un rire clair s'échapper des lèvres de Drago.

Comme si sa phrase avait prouvé à Drago Malefoy qu'il méritait son intérêt, le jeune homme se détendit considérablement par la suite. Ils revinrent à leur table de travail avec une pile de livres évoquant leur sujet d'étude. Ils plongèrent en silence dans leurs lectures, prenant des notes et écrivant des références à aller consulter plus tard.

Peu de mots furent échangés par la suite. Ils travaillaient studieusement mais Harry remarqua que Drago avait prononcé son prénom deux fois avec une facilité déconcertante au cours de cette heure de travail. Quand seize heure trente sonna, ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry se rendit à contrecœur près du bureau de son psychiatre, Kingsley Schacklebolt situé au premier étage. L'heure de sa première séance hebdomadaire était arrivée. Impossible de la fuir. Inscrit auparavant à l'hôpital de jour de son quartier pour deux journées par semaine, rencontrer un médecin lui était déjà intolérable. Le croyait-il dupe ? Les regards scrutateurs et pleins de jugements, Harry les connaissait à présent ! De toute façon, cet hôpital de jour ne lui convenait absolument pas. Les infirmières lui proposaient seulement quelques activités intéressantes. Le reste du temps, il agissait en électron libre, ce qui multipliait son taux d'angoisse.

Face à la porte de l'homme, Harry pouvait néanmoins reconnaître la sympathie de Mr Schacklebolt. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de chaleureux et de rassurant. Dans son bureau, Harry se sentait même… bien. Hors, cela était plutôt rare en dehors de la maison des Potter. L'admettre lui était détestable.

« Entrez ! » autorisa Kingsley après l'avoir entendu frapper contre la porte. « Ah, Harry, entre gamin. »

Le ton affectueux de l'homme lui procura une douce chaleur dans la poitrine. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Le psychiatre ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et attrapa une pochette sur laquelle son nom était inscrit. Harry se pencha légèrement en avant pour tenter de lire ce qu'il notait de leurs séances mais l'écriture était trop petite et éloignée.

« Tu occupes bien ton mercredi après-midi ? »

« Drago et moi avons travaillé sur notre devoir d'histoire. »

« Drago Malefoy ? » demanda Kingsley.

Harry acquiesça et le psychiatre sembla satisfait de le voir se rapprocher d'autres patients que Neville et Colin. Il ne comprenait pas l'envie de l'homme de le voir lier d'autres amitiés. Être ami avec déjà deux adolescents était plus qu'il n'en avait eu depuis la fin de l'école primaire ! C'était juste incroyable pour Harry.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? À me raconter de précis ? »

Sa gorge se serra difficilement à cette question. Loin d'être dupe, il sut que l'homme faisait référence à la désastreuse sortie en socialisation de ce lundi après-midi. À son retour à Poudlard avec son groupe, Harry s'était presque attendu à être envoyé dans le bureau du psychiatre. Pourtant, Aubrey s'était contenté de le garder encore un peu en individuel pour être certain qu'il était bien redevenu calme.

Pourtant, l'éducateur avait forcément été en parler à son psychiatre. C'était son travail, il le savait. Harry était même plutôt satisfait que Kingsley ait attendu l'heure de leur séance pour lui en parler sans venir l'interroger à ce sujet à un autre moment. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir faire confiance au psychiatre.

Néanmoins, faire confiance aux médecins n'avait jamais été une réussite par la suite. Ça lui avait toujours apporté des ennuis. Petit, on l'avait décrit rêveur, plongé dans l'imaginaire. Ce n'était pas un problème. On avait même trouvé que l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, de ses Mangemorts et de leur « chasse à Harry » était incroyablement construite et réaliste au regard des nombreux détails donnés par Harry.

Quand ce monde était devenu trop présent selon ses parents et ses enseignants, Harry s'était vu entendre que _non,_ les sorciers n'existaient pas. Personne ne comprenait que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination fertile mais une autre réalité venue se révéler à lui. Plus personne ne trouvait ça drôle et ses parents lui répétaient sans cesse que c'était dans _sa_ tête.

Les médecins s'y étaient mis par la suite quand les cauchemars étaient venus envahir ses nuits. Ensuite, à l'attaque des Mangemorts, il s'était juste défenestré pour leur échapper. Cet épisode avait marqué la fin d'une époque. Arrivé à l'hôpital, Harry avait tout expliqué aux médecins des urgences, les suppliant de le protéger. Il avait tout déversé : l'existence de la magie, celle réelle de Voldemort et de ses hommes de main, la menace pesant sur lui, sa peur de mourir, son impression constante d'être traquée.

Ses confidences l'avaient juste mené dans de nombreux bureaux de psychiatre jusqu'à ce que le mot ''schizophrénie'' soit prononcé à ses parents. Les médecins avaient ruiné son existence. Ses parents n'étaient plus compréhensifs et lui demandaient de rejeter tout ce qu'il savait réel. Son frère s'éloigna de lui. L'école devint encore plus difficile. Et sa peur des autres augmenta sensiblement chaque jour.

Alors non, même si Kinglsey était gentil, chaleureux, rassurant et marrant, Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il était un médecin et le but de son métier était de ruiner un peu plus sa vie !

« Non, tout va bien, » répondit-il finalement.

Kingsley observa un instant son patient. Il nota que son corps semblait plus détendu que lors de leur dernière séance même si une crispation était apparue durant sa longue réflexion. Volontairement, il avait laissé Harry cheminer intérieurement. La réponse ne le surprit guère. Si l'adolescent se détendait, sa méfiance était encore grande à son égard. Ils construisaient tout juste une relation de confiance.

« Aubrey Bertram, ton éducateur spécialisé, m'a rapporté ce qu'il s'est passé au centre commercial. »

Harry se ferma un peu plus sur lui-même et il se pencha en avant, les bras serrant avec force son estomac. Cette position revenait régulièrement chez le jeune homme. Kingsley la traduisit comme une maigre protection face à son environnement. Cependant, pour pouvoir évoluer sereinement dans ce quotidien et cette réalité, Harry allait avoir besoin d'autres protections que de simples bras. Ça allait être son travail d'armer le futur adulte devant lui à faire face à la vie.

La culpabilité sur le visage de Harry était criante. Celui-ci baissa les yeux au sol, s'attendant à être sermonné. Cela arrivait toujours quand il voyait ou entendait Voldemort ou un Mangemort près de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu gérer son angoisse seul et discrètement au lieu de fondre sur son éducateur pour lui quémander de l'aide ? Encore une fois, il avait été stupide !

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu as perçu la voix de Voldemort et la panique t'a poussé à quitter le magasin. Aubrey a été forcé de te contenir pour t'éviter de fuir et de te mettre en danger, » raconta Kingsley d'une voix neutre. « Une fois dans le véhicule, tu as laissé exprimer une forte colère, ce qui t'a vraisemblablement soulagé et calmé. Est-ce bien ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry dévisagea son psychiatre à travers ses lunettes. Il ne percevait aucune trace de jugement ou de moquerie dans ses mots. Il énonçait simplement les faits et attendait qu'il les confirme. Kingsley devrait _déjà_ être en train de lui dire qu'il délirait. Ce n'était pas normal. Le psychiatre n'était pas normal. Ça s'était toujours passé ainsi, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerai avec cet homme ?

Face au silence de son patient, Kingsley se racla doucement la gorge. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots. C'était, depuis son arrivée, la première manifestation de sa maladie. Tout du moins, la première en présence d'une autre personne. Le docteur savait que beaucoup de leur relation à venir allait se jouer à cet instant.

« Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu es un patient de Poudlard. Nous en avons discuté lors de notre première rencontre et tu m'as fais comprendre que rien ne pouvait être pire que de te retrouver ici, » rappela Kingsley. « Nous confrontons deux points de vue : l'existence de sorciers dangereux pour toi, la création onirique de ces personnes pour moi. Nous avons été clairs là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry prit le temps de comprendre ces mots avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il était vrai que Kingsley avait fait preuve d'une sincérité désarmante.

« Cependant, je ne m'oppose pas à ta conviction jusque là, » ajouta t-il. « Nous savons que tu es persuadé de l'existence de Voldemort et des autres. Tu penses que le pire est d'être ici. Que risques-tu à m'en parler ? Je ne vais pas t'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. »

L'adolescent resta immobile, perché sur le bord du fauteuil en le jaugeant du regard. Pour une fois, ses yeux verts n'étaient pas un livre ouvert sur ses émotions mais plutôt un réceptacle de sa concentration intense. Kingsley subit l'inspection sans broncher, laissant le gamin rechercher ce qu'il avait à chercher en lui.

« Ok, c'est ce qui s'est passé, » lâcha finalement Harry.

Le psychiatre hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Admettre les faits était une première étape. Les analyser et les comprendre en était un seconde mais il doutait que son patient soit prêt à le faire dans l'immédiat.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec tes parents ? »

Sa question fit apparaître une mine ahurie chez l'adolescent. Kingsley retint le sourire qui manqua de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que son patient se sente moqué. Cependant, son effarement était attendrissant.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-il si étrange comme homme ? Il lui avait confirmé, _à voix haute,_ avoir entendu Lord Voldemort et… La seule question qu'il lui posait était de savoir si ses parents et lui faisaient des sorties ? Oh dieu, son psychiatre était cinglé. Peut-être était-ce un critère pour exercer ce métier.

« Est-ce que tu vas au cinéma ? En course ? Au bowling par exemple ? » insista l'homme.

« Je… On va souvent chez Remus et Sirius, » balbutia t-il.

Kingsley arqua un sourcil interrogateur. L'entourage de son patient semblait être réduit à trois personnes jusque là : ses parents et son frère jumeau. Il avait tenté de creuser pour connaître davantage sa vie sociale mais avait été surpris par la solitude extrême du gamin.

« Sirius est mon parrain, » ajouta Harry en guise d'explication. « Et Remus… Remus est son conjoint. »

A cette confidence, Harry observa la réaction du psychiatre. Allait-il être choqué de réaliser que ces personnes étaient gay ? Il fut surpris de ne voir son visage être froissé par aucune émotion particulière. Ni peur, ni dégoût. Remus et Sirius étaient ensembles depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. L'homosexualité avait fait partie de son quotidien depuis sa tendre enfance. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas pour de nombreuses personnes au cas où. L'absence de jugement de Kingsley le rassura encore plus sur l'homme.

« Sirius est plus proche d'Axel. Ils s'entendent bien, » développa t-il. « Remus est le parrain d'Axel mais on s'entend quand même bien. Remus est gentil avec tout le monde de toute façon. »

« Il est peut-être gentil avec toi car il t'apprécie sincèrement. »

La perplexité du garçon était évidente. Il ne croyait pas à un seul de ses mots. C'était peut-être même la première fois que quelqu'un prenait la peine de les lui dire.

Kingsley se surprit à ressentir un vif sentiment de tristesse. Harry semblait penser impossible que quelqu'un puisse l'apprécier réellement pour ce qu'il était.

« Et donc vous allez souvent chez eux ? »

« Oui. Ou ils viennent. Mes parents et eux étaient ensembles à l'école. On se voit très souvent depuis… depuis toujours, en fait. Sirius travaille avec papa à la police. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles. »

« Et ton frère s'entend bien avec eux, c'est cela ? »

Axel Potter était un des nœuds que Kingsley souhaitait défaire avec son patient. Ce dernier entretenait une relation ambivalente avec son jumeau. Parfois proches, trop souvent distants. Axel était, en secret, le modèle de Harry et sa plus cruelle comparaison quotidienne. Le manque de confiance qu'il percevait chez son patient venait, pour une partie, de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle son frère évoluait et grandissait. Même lorsque personne n'établissait un comparatif entre les frères, Harry le faisait seul. Et se dénigrait constamment.

« Sirius et Axel s'adorent. Il aurait dû être son parrain plutôt que le mien, » confia Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché. « Sirius est … un jeune chien fou comme dit ma mère. Il est constamment joyeux et animé. Axel adore faire du sport ou blaguer avec lui. »

« Et toi ? Quelle relation tu as avec lui ? »

« On ne se parle pas vraiment. Je crois qu'on a rien à se dire. Il a souvent l'air mal à l'aise avec moi. »

Harry ne montra aucune tristesse en prononçant ses mots. Comme si Sirius et lui se satisfaisaient de cette situation. Cependant, Kingsley nota qu'il évitait soigneusement son regard, fixant plutôt un point derrière lui. Sa relation avec son parrain le touchait probablement plus qu'il ne l'énonçait à haute voix.

« Et Remus ? Il est donc le parrain d'Axel et vous vous entendez bien ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça et son visage s'éclaira d'un véritable sourire. Enfin ! Rares étaient les expressions sincères d'une joie chez Harry. Le psychiatre entoura le nom de l'homme sur la feuille où il prenait des notes concernant son patient. Peut-être que ce Remus pouvait être un atout sur lequel s'appuyer pour le bien-être de Harry ?

« Il possède une galerie d'art dans le centre de Londres, vers Trafalgar Square. Il me montre toujours les nouvelles œuvres qu'il reçoit, » confia Harry.

« Il me semble que tu apprécies beaucoup l'art, » supposa Kingsley.

C'était le seul centre d'intérêt qu'il avait repéré chez son patient jusque là. D'après ce qu'il avait saisi, le jeune dessinait et s'en sortait même plutôt bien. Le professeur Treawnley était venu lui indiquer combien son nouvel élève était intéressé et talentueux en dessin.

« J'adore dessiner. Je le fais depuis toujours je crois, » s'anima Harry, une vraie joie perceptible dans la voix. « Dans ma chambre, à la maison, j'ai accroché une grande bande de feuille blanche et je dessine dessus. Quand elle est remplie j'en mets une autre. »

Le médecin sourit avec douceur, touché par la soudaine vie animant le corps du garçon. S'il était talentueux comme le disait sa collègue enseignante, peut-être que le dessin pouvait aussi être une clé dans son accompagnement.

« Que dessines-tu ? As-tu des sujets de prédilection ? »

« Non. J'aime tout dessiner. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête ou des choses que j'aime bien. Des paysages, des personnes. Tant que ça me plaît, je dessine. »

En le faisant, Harry avait l'impression de mettre sur papier tout ce qui s'agitait dans son esprit. C'était une façon de décharger son cerveau tout en mettant, non pas en mots mais en coups de crayon, ce qui le contentait, l'interrogeait, le dérangeait !

« Est-ce que tu dessines Lord Voldemort ? »

Sa question amena un regard écarquillé de la part de son patient. Celui-ci se figea et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, s'attendant à voir l'homme surgir. Kingsley resta attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, prêt à agir dans l'immédiat si nécessaire.

Cependant, Harry ne sembla pas paniquer. Il se concentra même à contrôler sa respiration. Ses efforts pour se maîtriser étaient intéressants et donnaient une porte d'ouverture pour l'accompagner dans cela. Il acquiesça lentement, craignant visiblement sa réaction.

« Peux-tu m'apporter un dessin pour notre séance de vendredi ? »

Harry le scruta avec attention, essayant de trouver où se situait le piège dans sa question. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête, incertain.

« Ça sera l'occasion de mettre un visage sur l'homme qui te provoque tant de mal, » justifia Kingsley.

* * *

 _Un peu de Drago, un peu de peurs, un peu de famille, voilà ce qui constitue le quotidien de Harry. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chers lecteurs,

Voilà le septième chapitre d'Un pas de côté intitulé _La famille_. Simple mais qui vous fera connaître davantage l'entourage de Harry :) J'aime vraiment me pencher sur des temps du quotidien qui semblent si insignifiants et pourtant, si importants dans la création de souvenirs et de ce qui nous fait ! Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre enthousiasme pour le précédent chapitre. Il a été très bien accueilli et j'ai apprécié lire puis répondre à toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 21 décembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 7 : La famille_

Le week-end arriva plus vite que ne le craignait Harry. Cette semaine avait été moins pénible que la précédente. Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise dans le château et prenait progressivement certains repères. Devenir ami avec Neville et Colin était également rassurant et agréable. L'adolescent s'était bien gardé de le dire à qui que ce soit. Si quiconque venait à croire que Poudlard lui plaisait, il y resterait jusqu'à sa majorité !

D'autant plus qu'après l'incident au centre commercial de ce début de semaine, Harry était bien décidé à prouver à tous que c'était son dernier écart. Cette promesse, il se l'était faite à de nombreuses reprises ces dernières années. Pourtant, là, il était déterminé à garder en lui tout ce qu'il pensait vrai et qu'on réprimait.

Harry ignorait si ses parents avaient été informé de sa … panique au magasin. Ni sa mère, ni son père ne lui en avait touché un mot. Aucun ne l'avait scruté avec suspicion. Face à ce silence, Harry avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Inutile de déclencher des tensions là où il n'y en avait pas.

« Je vais chez Ron ! »

La voix tonitruante de son frère jumeau le fit relever la tête du citron qu'il coupait en deux. Axel apparu dans la cuisine dans un bond souple, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et croqua dedans avidement. Il farfouillait dans son sac à dos qu'il ne quittait jamais, s'assurant d'avoir tout le nécessaire sur lui.

Harry l'observa faire avec une pointe d'envie. Depuis son retour à Poudlard la veille au soir, il n'avait pas mis un pied à l'extérieur hormis pour se rendre à l'épicerie du coin avec sa mère. Il détourna le regard de son frère lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui, sentant son regard s'attarder sur lui.

« Ce soir, nous sommes invités. Il faut que tu rentres pour pouvoir te préparer à l'heure, » prévint Lily d'un ton ferme. « A dix-huit heures au plus tard, tu es ici ! »

« Promis maman, » assura Axel en roulant des yeux. « Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ? Je croyais qu'il ne devait plus travailler le week-end. »

« Nous le croyions tous, » souffla t-elle.

Axel grogna puis passa par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il adressa un signe de main à Harry dont la réponse ne fut qu'un maigre sourire. Le soudain intérêt de son frère à son encontre s'était volatilisé en une semaine loin de l'autre. La veille, Axel était rentré juste à temps pour le dîner après avoir été se promener avec Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il s'était levé tard puis était resté dans sa chambre une bonne partie de la journée avant de partir rejoindre son ami, Ronald Weasley.

Décidé à ne pas se torturer les méninges avec ses sentiments, Harry recommença à couper les citrons face à lui. Lorsque sa mère lui avait dit devoir préparer un dessert pour le dîner du jour, Harry lui avait indiqué avoir réalisé une tarte au citron ce jeudi à Poudlard. Prenant cela pour une proposition, Lily s'était enthousiasmée à cette idée et l'avait traîné dans l'épicerie deux rues plus loin pour acheter les ingrédients manquants.

À présent, Harry se retrouvait malgré lui à préparer une crème au citron pendant que la pâte précuisait dans le four. Il préparait un dessert à la maison pour la première fois de son existence. Il avait plutôt été surpris d'apprécier réellement réaliser cette tarte avec Émeline Vance, une éducatrice spécialisée de l'Institut Poudlard.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

Lily le tira de son souvenir. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, elle s'était installée dans l'espace salle à manger pour repasser. Debout devant une table à repasser, la rousse l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Harry sentit l'agacement frétiller en lui. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir l'air inquiète en le regardant ?

Toutefois, il ne partagea pas son irritation pour ne pas la blesser. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser s'il le faisait. À la place, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Il attrapa le presse-agrume sortit plus tôt par sa mère des placards. Il s'attela à presser le jus de cinq citrons en silence.

« C'est vraiment gentil de préparer une tarte pour ce soir. Je suis sûre que Sirius et Remus seront touchés de savoir que c'est toi qui l'as fais. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'occupe, » répondit-il.

En s'accroupissant pour attraper une casserole, Harry loupa le regard attristé de Lily. Elle retint un soupir frustré en reportant son attention sur le pantalon de James qu'elle repassait. Voir Harry si isolé et renfermé l'ennuyait. D'après son fils, il s'était rapproché de deux garçons à Poudlard. C'était un progrès immense mais il passait toujours ses week-ends seul. Comment pourrait-elle l'inciter à se faire de nouvelles relations tout en le mettant sous surveillance constante ?

En venant le chercher la veille à Poudlard, le docteur Shacklebolt lui avait raconté la crise de délire de son fils en plein milieu d'un centre commercial. Elle s'était exclamée bruyamment en apprenant qu'ils avaient amené Harry dans une galerie marchande ! Depuis plusieurs années, Lily ne prenait plus un tel risque. Le psychiatre l'avait rassuré. L'un des rôles de l'équipe éducative serait d'aider Harry à se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité en société. Savoir que quelqu'un se sentait capable de travailler ce point avec son fils l'avait rassuré : elle même était démunie.

Entendre que Harry avait paniqué, crié et frappé en entendant la voix de Voldemort retentir de son esprit l'avait presque soulagé. C'était l'élément manquant pour la convaincre que sa place était bien à Poudlard. La première semaine à l'hôpital pédopsychiatrique de son fils s'était déroulée sans heurts. Elle s'était alors demandée, une bonne dizaine de fois, s'il avait vraiment sa place à Poudlard. Cet événement le lui confirmait et elle arrivait, presque, à se défaire de sa culpabilité.

« Tu m'as à peine raconté ta semaine, » déclara t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence. « Je sais simplement que tu as préparé une tarte au citron en activité éducative. »

Harry versa le jus de citron dans la casserole puis y ajouta 125 grammes de sucre semoule et trois œufs. De sa place, Lily fut épatée par sa concentration et sa minutie. Rares étaient les moments où son fils était si méticuleux. Depuis des années, il souffrait de troubles attentionnels, son esprit étant trop envahi par les stimuli extérieurs.

« Le prof d'histoire est mortellement ennuyeux, » répondit l'adolescent une fois qu'il eut posé la casserole sur le feu. « Quand il parle, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir. Et je ne suis pas le seul ! »

« Ça a toujours été ma crainte d'enseignante : endormir mes élèves, » confia Lily. « C'est dommage, toi qui aimes tant l'histoire. »

Surpris, Harry détourna un instant les yeux de la casserole où le contenu commençait à former de petites bulles. Il dévisagea sa mère, étonnée qu'elle ait repéré son attrait pour cette matière. Ce constat lui procura un vif sentiment de joie qu'il n'arriva pas à dissimuler.

« Mais… Il nous a donné un travail à faire par deux sur un thème de notre choix, » ajouta Harry. « Je suis avec un garçon un peu bizarre. Taciturne. Il paraît toujours énervé contre les autres. C'est étrange car je crois qu'il est quand même gentil. »

« Peut-être a t-il seulement besoin d'être à l'aise avec son interlocuteur. »

« En tout cas, on a tout un trimestre pour étudier la Seconde Guerre Mondiale alors on a plutôt intérêt à bien s'entendre, » grimaça Harry. « On va devoir faire un exposé oral devant toute la classe ! »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lily partageait une _vraie_ conversation avec Harry sur un sujet hors du domicile. Depuis la déscolarisation de son fils, il était difficile de trouver de nouveaux sujets d'échange hormis ses cours privés avec un précepteur. Même lors de ses journées à l'hôpital de jour, Harry revenait et décrochait à peine trois mots à ce propos.

Là, Harry passait sa journée dans une vraie classe, suivait des cours avec des camarades et avait des devoirs à rendre en groupe. Il vivait des temps précieux dans la vie de tout élève : les récréations, les repas, les temps d'intercours. Bénéficiant d'une hospitalisation à temps complet, Harry découvrait même le fait de vivre en internat, en collectivité.

Une multitude de sujet de conversation s'ouvrait à eux.

« Heureusement, ce sont toujours des petites classes, » s'exclama le gamin d'un ton soulagé en mettant du beurre coupé en morceaux dans la casserole hors du feu. « J'aurai pas à parler devant trente autres élèves ! Je n'aurai jamais réussi. Déjà que ça va être compliqué là... »

« Nous pourrons s'entraîner ici, si tu le souhaites, » proposa Lily. « Avec un peu de pratique, tu verras que cet exercice devient plus facile. »

Le sourire étincelant de Harry fut une réponse suffisante. Rassuré, il termina de préparer la crème au citron tout en racontant sa semaine dans les grandes lignes à sa mère. Il mit volontairement de côté l'incident au supermarché mais s'attarda longuement sur l'atelier pâtisserie !

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry tenait sa tarte au citron enroulée dans du papier aluminium sur ses genoux. À ses côtés, Axel ronchonnait à mi-voix pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre une douche plus longue. Lily et lui s'étaient confrontés à son retour des Weasley en raison de ses quinze minutes de retard. Harry s'était sagement éclipsé dans le salon en les entendant commencer à s'écharper.

« Axel. Ça suffit. »

La voix calme mais tranchante de James claqua dans l'habitacle du véhicule. L'homme appuya ses mots par un regard acéré dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Axel se renfrogna davantage mais ne prononça plus le moindre mot, les joues légèrement rougies de s'être ainsi fait reprendre par son père.

James était rentré du travail tardivement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de sauter dans la douche, d'enfiler de nouveau vêtements et de s'allonger une dizaine de minutes sur le canapé du salon pour reprendre des forces. Ses yeux fatigués et cerclés de cernes prouvaient à eux seuls la dure journée passée au commissariat de police.

« C'est juste que j'ai seize ans et avoir un peu de retard n'est pas un drame alors… »

Axel fut coupé par un coup de frein brusque. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque James se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Par manque de chance, le feu venait de passer à l'orange, l'obligeant à s'arrêter au moment même où son impudent de fils reprenait la parole.

Harry se ratatina également sur place, impressionné par la colère de son père. Il jeta un regard en coin à son frère, effaré par sa stupidité. Pourquoi n'était-il juste pas resté silencieux ? Probablement son caractère impétueux.

« Tant que tu n'es pas majeur, tu respectes nos horaires pour rentrer ! Si tu n'en es pas capable, tu restera enfermé dans ta chambre et là, tu seras sûr d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour te doucher, » siffla James d'une voix glaciale. « Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils face à la tension dans la voiture. Elle posa une main apaisante sur la cuisse de son époux. Elle-même était agacée par l'insolence de son fils mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'une dispute gâche leur soirée.

« Est-ce que je suis clair ? » insista t-il en ne recevant aucune réponse.

« Oui papa, » chuchota Axel en baissant les yeux.

Le bruit d'un klaxon força James à reporter son attention sur la route. Il embraya, passa la première vitesse puis la voiture avança. Le silence persista mais à mesure que la route défilait, il se fit moins pesant. Harry adressa une grimace rassurante à son frère. Amusé, celui-ci baissa davantage la tête pour masquer son amusement.

« Salut les binoclards. Ma douce Lily, mes honneurs ! »

La voix enthousiaste de Sirius les accueillit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient tous du véhicule. Ils venaient de se garer dans l'allée d'une jolie maison plain-pied aux tons jaunes. La demeure était moins grande et impressionnante que celle des Potter mais restait une jolie propriété. En parcourant les quelques mètres les séparant de James passa un bras autour des épaules d'Axel, mettant de cette façon un terme à leur différend.

Un immense chien noir bondit hors de la demeure en aboyant et se précipita vers eux avec joie. Sirius écarta les bras d'un air accueillant et serra James contre lui, lui mettant des claques bourrues dans le dos. Ce que l'homme lui rendit avec force. Il fit un baise-main élégant à Lily dont les yeux se levèrent au ciel, peu impressionnée.

« Salut Patmol, » chuchota Harry en caressant l'animal qui bondissait autour de lui.

« Tu préfères saluer un chien plutôt que ton parrain ? »

Le ton outré de Sirius fit sourire Harry. Il se redressa et fit face à son parrain. Sirius Black, trente-six ans, était un homme plutôt grand et musclé. Il dépassait James d'une bonne tête. Les traits aristocratiques de son visage révélaient son appartenance à l'une des plus anciennes et importantes familles londoniennes : les Black. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-longs et des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Son regard lui fit un instant penser à Drago Malefoy mais il s'empressa de chasser cette pensée.

« J'ai fais le dessert, » annonça t-il maladroitement.

L'adulte siffla d'un air appréciateur et attrapa le plat avec joie. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la maison, se retrouvant dans un long couloir blanc et décoré de nombreux tableaux. Sirius les délesta de leurs vestes puis les invita à avancer jusque dans la pièce à vivre. Patmol les suivit, courant à travers leurs jambes.

« Ce chien est aussi bruyant et pénible que son propriétaire, c'est pour vous dire. »

Remus venait de sortir de la cuisine, deux bouteilles de vin en main. Ses paroles firent rire tout le monde sauf Sirius qui grommela contre son compagnon. Le salon de la demeure était une grande pièce rectangulaire. Un espace conçu autour d'une cheminée en marbre et de la télévision proposait une table basse en verre et une grande banquette d'angle. De l'autre côté se trouvait la salle à manger avec une table rectangulaire recouverte d'une jolie nappe fleurie et six chaises. La table était déjà dressée.

« Bonjour Harry. »

La voix douce de Remus le ramena à l'instant présent. Il se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit timidement. Remus ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'embrasser, sachant combien les contacts physiques lui étaient pénibles. Harry apprécia la délicatesse des deux hôtes du jour. Depuis le temps, tous savaient que seuls ses parents et son frère pouvaient le toucher sans lui provoquer une réaction trop vive.

« Harry nous a préparé le dessert ! » indiqua Sirius en tendant à son compagnon le plat toujours emballé. « Surprise ! On verra ça à la fin du repas. »

« Oh, c'est gentil Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la pâtisserie ! »

« J'ai … C'est à l'école. J'ai appris à faire ce dessert, » justifia Harry d'un air gêné.

Remus lui sourit chaleureusement et le remercia à nouveau. Évoquer Poudlard créa un bref instant de malaise que Lily brisa en entamant de suite une conversation avec Remus. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en discutant d'une voix animée. Sirius se tourna vers Axel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Alors, comment va cette petite Ginny ? »

Les joues de l'adolescent rougirent violemment. Satisfait de son effet, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la banquette, rapidement suivi par son meilleur ami. Celui-ci éclata de rire puis se frotta les mains d'un air conspirateur.

Harry lança un regard étonné à Axel. Son jumeau s'assit sur la partie en L de la banquette, l'embarras émanant de lui. Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il savait cependant qu'elle était la sœur de Ron, le meilleur ami de son frère. Ainsi, Axel était intéressée par la rouquine.

Visiblement, James et Sirius étaient informés de son attirance par la jeune fille. Lui ignorait tout de cela. Encore une fois. Ce constat lui apporta une boule dérangeante dans l'estomac. Il prit place à l'autre bout du canapé, observant les réactions de son frère. Pourquoi Axel ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Il aurait bien pu lui dire le week-end dernier !

« Y a rien. Arrêtez avec ça ! » grogna Axel.

« Ne me dit pas qu'elle est encore avec le crétin de sa classe ? »

« Maintenant, tu es en première année des A-Levels, profite-en ! Ça impressionne les filles, » ajouta James.

Axel sembla encore plus mortifié. Il fusilla du regard les deux adultes et caressa distraitement Patmol venu s'allonger à ses pieds.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'intéressa Lily.

Les mains occupées par des assiettes remplies de petits fours salés, Lily et Remus étaient revenus de la cuisine pour proposer l'apéritif. Sirius s'amusa de nouveau, son rire ressemblant étrangement aux aboiements d'un chien et se dirigea vers un vaisselier en bois près de la table de la salle à manger. Il en sortit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et les déposa sur la table basse.

« De l'intérêt des Potter pour les rousses, » déclara James d'un ton séducteur.

Lily ne s'en émeut guère et elle roula des yeux. Elle s'installa près de Harry tout en l'incitant à attraper un petit feuilleté au chèvre et au miel sortant tout juste du four. Sirius s'occupa de remplir le verre de chacun tandis que Remus se mit à côté de Harry.

La conversation était animée et tout le monde y mettait son grain de sel et son avis. Les éclats de rire de Sirius rythmaient l'apéritif tout comme ceux de James. Réunis, les deux membres de la police perdaient vingt ans ! Le petit brun resta muet et attentif à toutes les conversations autour de lui.

« Ça se passe bien à l'école ?

La voix douce et basse de Remus le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle. Un visage bienveillant, des cheveux châtains, des yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Plus petit que Sirius, ils étaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur adolescence.

« C'est pas une école, » cracha t-il d'un ton amer.

« Je dirais plutôt que ce n'est pas qu'une école, » rectifia Remus. « Il me semble que tu prépares tes examens, non ? »

Harry, face à la réalité, fut obligé d'acquiescer. Il appréciait la manie de son oncle à voir positivement ce que les autres percevaient de façon négative. Incapable de mener une conversation de lui-même, l'adolescent n'ajouta pas à un mot mais Remus, loin de s'en lasser, sourit avec affection. Il échangea un regard rassurant avec Lily dont le corps s'était crispé à la réponse sèche de son fils.

« Tu m'aides à rapport les assiettes vides ? Je dois aussi vérifier la cuisson de mes lasagnes. »

Le jeune accepta sa proposition à sa grande satisfaction. Harry ressentit même un soulagement à s'extirper de cette animation entre les autres membres de sa famille. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à raconter.

Il suivit Remus dans la cuisine et déposa les deux assiettes vides dans l'évier.

« Tu as rencontré d'autres jeunes ? »

« Quelques uns. Je m'entends bien avec deux d'entre eux, » confia Harry. « Mais c'est… grand. »

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'Institut Poudlard. Toutefois, l'hôpital était connu dans la région et Remus avait déjà entendu parler de ce grand domaine. Ce fait ne devait pas être rassurant pour l'enfant face à lui.

La naissance des jumeaux Potter fut un événement fantastique pour tous. James et Lily connaissaient la joie de devenir parents, de fonder une famille. Sirius et lui, dans l'incapacité de donner la vie, avaient vécu de très près cette double naissance. Jeunes parrains à défaut de devenirs parents, ils s'étaient pleinement investis dans leur rôle.

Harry et Axel, à la fois si semblables et si différents, étaient deux bébés joyeux et pleins de vie. Cela s'était confirmé d'années en années. Sirius et lui avaient tous les deux créés des relations profondes et solides avec les jeunes Potter même si leur personnalité respective les poussait à échanger différemment avec l'un ou l'autre.

Le caractère fougueux d'Axel trouvait du répondant chez Sirius. Si son compagnon s'était apaisé avec les années, il n'en restait pas moins un bout-en-train jovial. Lui s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Harry. Son calme et sa discrétion, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours là pour de bonnes raisons, ressemblaient davantage à son propre tempérament.

Tous les deux férus d'art, leurs discussions étaient souvent intéressantes et réfléchies. Harry détenait un paquet de connaissances insoupçonné par son entourage sur ce sujet. Remus l'incitait à en faire part avec d'autres que lui mais il se refermait aussitôt. Il en avait parlé à ses amis, espérant voir Harry s'ouvrir avec eux sur ce sujet.

« C'est vraiment un château ? »

« Ouais, » sourit l'adolescent. « C'est plutôt beau même. Y a un grand parc. J'essaie d'en profiter tant qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid. »

« Idée judicieuse, » approuva l'homme.

Il ouvrit le four pour surveiller la cuisson du plat de lasagnes. Une agréable odeur titilla les narines du plus jeune dont l'estomac gargouilla en réponse. L'agitation et le bruit lors de l'apéritif dans le salon l'avaient empêché de se concentrer sur la nourriture proposée. Harry observa Remus découper une feuille d'aluminium et la déposer sur le dessus des lasagnes pour éviter une trop forte coloration.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à la galerie, » nota Remus avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Depuis plusieurs années, Remus était le propriétaire d'une galerie d'art exposant tableaux, sculptures et autres créations artistiques. Située au centre de Londres, près de Trafalgar Square, la galerie remplissait de joie de riches acheteurs. Ce qui remplissait généreusement les caisses du lieu !

Par ailleurs, Remus avait à cœur de donner un coup de pouce aux jeunes artistes. Très régulièrement, étaient organisées des soirées et des vernissages dans la galerie pour mettre les projecteurs sur différents artistes.

Harry adorait venir lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail lorsque Remus pouvait venir le chercher ou qu'un de ses parents l'y déposait. Ses yeux verts s'émerveillaient toujours face à de nouveaux artistes, des techniques novatrices, des créations loufoques. Malgré son insistance, le petit brun refusait encore de participer à un vernissage.

« Papa et maman ne voulaient plus de moi à la maison, » lança l'adolescent d'un ton sarcastique. « Alors j'ai plus vraiment le temps de venir ! »

Sa réponse sembla réellement choquer son oncle puisque Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux arrondis. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, le visage fermé par la réflexion. Distraitement, Remus referma le four, régla la température puis se tourna face à lui.

Devant sa vive réaction, Harry se sentit embarrassé d'avoir été si ouvert. Et injuste de tenir des propos aussi durs à l'encontre de ses parents. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, il baissa les yeux au sol, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Harry, j'espère que tu ne crois pas sincèrement que Lily et James ne te voulaient plus chez vous, » soupira tristement Remus en s'approchant de lui. « Te savoir à Poudlard, loin d'eux, est plus difficile que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ta douleur et ta colère est compréhensible mais vous souffrez tous de cette situation. »

La voix de Remus était hésitante alors qu'il pesait le moindre de ses mots. Il ne voulait pas nier la souffrance du gamin face à lui mais avait à cœur de le rassurer sur l'intention réelle de ses parents.

James ne s'était guère exprimé sur leur soudain choix d'interner Harry à l'hôpital Poudlard. Il avait haussé les épaules, décrétant que c'était inévitable. Pourtant, ses yeux noisettes avaient été envahi d'une souffrance intolérable. James n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à exprimer clairement ses émotions. Sirius et lui le connaissaient pourtant assez pour deviner combien la maladie de Harry le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Lily avait été plus expansive, les larmes jaillissant hors de ses yeux. James avait enroulé un de ses bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste fort et rassurant mais silencieux. Leur décision était intervenue après une crise de délire particulièrement violente de l'adolescent. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : prendre en charge Harry au quotidien était au-delà de leurs limites. Tant eux que Harry avaient besoin d'aide.

« C'est pas vous qui êtes là-bas, » maugréa Harry, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. « Je dors là-bas, entouré de gens bizarres et c'est toute la semaine comme ça ! »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Remus avec tristesse. « C'est toi qui vit au quotidien à Poudlard. C'est un départ difficile mais peut-être, qu'avec le temps tu y trouvera ta place. Tu t'es déjà fais deux amis. Tu retournes à l'école. Tout cela ne faisait pas partie de ta vie il y a encore quelques semaines. »

« Je sais... »

Un sourire serein se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adulte. Ça ne réglait pas le problème mais au moins, Harry avait entendu ses mots et ils se trouvaient à présent dans un coin de son esprit. C'était toujours cela de gagné !

« Alors, samedi prochain, je viens te chercher pour t'amener à la galerie ? Tes parents sont d'accords. »

« Bon, ok, » accepta Harry avec un sourire franc. « Tu as combien d'artistes exposés en ce moment ? »

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A la semaine prochaine mes fidèles lecteurs,

Patmol25


	8. Chapitre 8

Mes chers fidèles lecteurs,

Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver... Noël arrive et cette période me fait toujours irrémédiablement penser au monde de Harry Potter, à Poudlard et à la magie. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les cadeaux, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas difficile : continuer à poster des reviews :)

Ce chapitre, intitulé Eux, les bizarres me plaît plutôt bien. Il est encore composé de petits "riens" du quotidien. Harry continue à tâtonner dans ses relations sociales avec les autres et il ne se montre pas très brillant dans cela ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic : 41 chapitres + épilogue - finie**

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 8 : Eux, les bizarres_

Les repas étaient les pires moments pour Harry à Poudlard. C'était long, bruyant et angoissant. Plus d'une cinquantaine de patients de tout âge et les éducateurs spécialisés en service prenaient le repas ensembles dans une cacophonie effroyable. Harry était vigilant pourtant à s'installer dans le coin le plus silencieux du réfectoire, loin du self tenu d'une main de maître par Winky, maîtresse de maison.

Peu importe, ça restait toujours un moment pénible. Les horaires étaient stricts et les éducateurs faisaient le tour des chambres pour inviter tout le monde à rejoindre le réfectoire. Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant lorsqu'une tablée du groupe de Poufsouffle se mit à chahuter bruyamment. Le rappel à l'ordre d'un éducateur ramena le calme mais le brouhaha avait déjà impacté le jeune Potter. D'autant plus que depuis son réveil, il se sentait nauséeux et une douleur permanente pulsait dans son estomac.

« T'es tout pâle, Harry. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de paniquer sur les autres. »

La voix, pourtant attentive et soucieuse, de Lavande Brown, seize ans, le fit grimacer de colère. Est-ce que sa difficulté à se retrouver dans un lieu bondé et bruyant comme le réfectoire de Poudlard était si évidente ? Neville lança un regard insistant à son amie pour lui signifier l'indélicatesse de ses propos. Lavande se mordilla la lèvre et s'apprêta à rectifier ses propos. Mais Harry, une nouvelle colère grondant en lui, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et toi tu es maigre comme un clou mais pourtant t'avales rien de plus qu'une feuille de salade, » rétorqua t-il sèchement. « Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de paniquer sur la bouffe. »

Ses mots claquèrent froidement entre eux. Le visage de Lavande se décomposa et elle se leva d'un bond. Elle attrapa d'un geste tremblant son plateau quasiment vide et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Toute la table l'observa en silence quitter le réfectoire alors même que le repas n'était pas terminé.

Aussitôt, la culpabilité enserra l'estomac de Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Emeline Vance, éducatrice, jeta un regard suspicieux à leur table avant de se presser derrière l'adolescente pour comprendre son départ précipité.

« C'était pas très sympa, » constata Colin de son habituelle voix aiguë.

« Je… Je sais, » soupira Harry en laissant tomber sa fourchette. « Je voulais pas la blesser. »

L'ambiance déjà maussade s'alourdit davantage alors que Harry se retirait un peu plus dans son mutisme. Déjà qu'il se sentait patraque, ça allait encore accentuer son malaise ! Il loupa le regard inquiet de Neville. Ce dernier semblait, de jour en jour, reprendre vie et s'animer d'une joie nouvelle. Il insufflait une vraie dynamique à leur petit groupe bien morose selon les jours.

Colin et lui échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry. Leur nouvel ami était bien secret et clairement mal à l'aise avec les autres. Colin, pensionnaire à Poudlard pour la troisième année consécutive, s'était habitué à avoir des camarades de classe étranges. Neville avait parfaitement conscience qu'à Poudlard ne se trouvait pas seulement des jeunes en perte de repères et dépressifs comme lui. Des pathologies mentales bien plus graves l'entouraient quotidiennement.

Quelques heures avec Colin à son arrivée avaient suffit à lui indiquer que les raisons de son admission à Poudlard faisaient partie de ces ''cas''. Tout comme Harry. Avaient-ils conscience que leurs troubles psychiques se repéraient à des kilomètres ? Neville l'ignorait. Ce qui lui importait était de bien s'entendre avec eux et de développer une relation amicale réelle malgré leurs difficultés. Neville Londubat était loin de s'effrayer pour quelques troubles mentaux. Colin et Harry étaient sympas. Ça lui suffisait amplement !

« Tu pourras t'excuser vers elle si tu veux, » proposa Neville.

Il avait l'impression que le jeune Potter avait besoin d'aide pour gérer correctement les relations sociales. Harry leva un regard déstabilisé vers lui, ses yeux verts hantés par les remords.

« Elle a pas été non plus très gentille, » rassura Colin à mi-voix. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle le sait bien qu'elle ne mange rien. »

« Colin ! » gronda Neville. « N'en rajoutons pas. C'est assez difficile pour elle ! »

Harry et Colin échangèrent un regard outré à l'idée de se faire sermonner par le plus vieux. C'était comme… avoir un grand frère ! Finalement, ils se mirent à pouffer alors que Neville levait les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé.

Dès que les éducateurs autorisèrent la sortie de table, Harry se précipita hors du réfectoire. Comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Neville et Colin l'observèrent disparaître derrière la porte d'un air effaré.

« Après tout, s'il n'était pas bizarre… Il n'aurait pas sa place ici avec nous, » lâcha Colin d'un ton philosophique en avalant la dernière cuillère de son yaourt.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry s'était installé sur une table à l'extérieur. Vêtu de son anorak noir et d'un sous-pull, la température de ce mois de septembre était largement supportable. Des rayons de soleil traversaient même les nuages gris, réchauffant sa peau lorsqu'ils la caressaient.

« Bien joué, Potter. Brown va probablement chialer pendant des heures, » lui souffla une voix dans l'oreille.

Harry pivota sur lui-même avec surprise et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Drago Malefoy. Le blond, face à leur proximité, bondit en arrière, les joues rosies. Harry sentit son estomac faire un tour dans le creux de son ventre et il se tendit à peine. Son camarade fit le tour de la table sans un mot et s'installa face à lui.

Comme le mercredi précédent, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver pour travailler sur leur devoir d'histoire. Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons souhaitaient profiter de l'extérieur du parc avant que les pluies automnales ne s'invitent. En silence, ils sortirent leurs affaires scolaires. Drago y ajouta une pile de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque plus tôt dans la journée.

« Il faut d'abord définir les différents termes de notre thème de travail, » annonça le blond d'une voix redevenue froide. « Je peux me lancer là-dedans si tu veux. T'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec ce genre de travail. T'étais dans quel lycée avant d'arriver ici ? »

Le silence stupéfait de son camarade obligea le blond à relever la tête de l'épais dictionnaire déjà ouvert devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement en voyant un mélange de gêne et de fureur sur le visage du garçon face à lui.

« Ce n'est pas une critique, » grogna t-il du bout des lèvres. « Tous les établissements scolaires ne proposent pas la même qualité d'enseignement. »

En prononçant ses mots, Drago s'aperçut que loin de se justifier et de rassurer son camarade, il l'enfonçait davantage. Il sous-entendait que la famille de Harry n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir une école respectable sans même en avoir la moindre idée ! Le blond grimaça face à son incapacité de s'exprimer clairement sans blesser son interlocuteur.

« Je n'étais pas à l'école. Un enseignant venait à la maison. »

Drago jeta un regard curieux au brun qui s'était plongé – faussement – dans la lecture d'un des livres de la bibliothèque. Depuis l'arrivée de Harry Potter, il s'était questionné sur les raisons de son internement à Poudlard. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à lui mais ils avaient été contraint de travailler ensemble – _foutu Binns !_

Le jeune homme face à lui était un spécimen étrange comme tout ceux peuplant l'Institut Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme si un oiseau avait tenté d'y faire son nid. Il était de taille moyenne et maigrelet. Le plus intriguant pour Drago était ses yeux. Son regard d'un vert renversant était toujours écarquillé d'un air apeuré et interrogateur.

« Tes parents sont blindés de thunes et voulait le meilleur pour toi ou tu as été renvoyé ? »

La question de l'autre jeune homme le crispa davantage. Sa mâchoire se contracta, partagée entre l'envie de le rabrouer violemment et celle d'être capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un.

« Renvoyé, » lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas _exact_. L'école avait conseillé à ses parents une déscolarisation. Harry se souvenait de l'expression utilisée par la directrice : « _établissement scolaire inadapté aux besoins de Harry_. » Lui l'avait vécu comme un humiliant rejet de la part de son école secondaire. Ça avait été comme un renvoi. Peut-être pire.

Drago haussa deux sourcils surpris. Renvoyé ? Étonnant. Voilà qui augmentait davantage sa curiosité. Si Harry paraissait toujours sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il ne ressemblait pas à un de ces petits jeunes fauteurs de troubles. Qu'avait-il donc faire pour s'attirer le courroux de son établissement scolaire ?

« Et toi ? »

« Oh, j'ai été scolarisé à Salem après le primaire, » répondit Drago tranquillement. « C'est un institut très réputé dans le Nord du pays. »

Harry connaissait l'école de Salem. C'était l'une des écoles pour garçons les plus réputées du Royaume-Uni. Cet internat accueillait et formait les têtes du gouvernement et des grandes entreprises. Les rumeurs prétendaient un règlement strict et aux traditions ancestrales !

« Tu étais super loin de chez toi ! »

« Je rentrais seulement à Noël et pendant les vacances d'été. »

La nonchalance du garçon n'indiquait aucune tristesse face à cette situation. À onze ans, Harry aurait été horrifié de rentrer chez lui seulement deux fois par an. Même aujourd'hui, être en internat la semaine lui était intolérable.

« C'était le bon vieux temps. Mes parents ont décidé de m'inscrire dans un collège londonien à ma sortie de Poudlard, » ajouta le blond.

Cette fois-ci, Harry perçut une légère amertume dans sa voix. À sa déception, Drago n'ajouta plus rien et commença à feuilleter le dictionnaire d'un air distrait. Le brun fut tenté de l'interroger pour en savoir davantage et comprendre sa rancœur alors que c'était l'occasion de se rapprocher de sa famille.

Toutefois, il freina sa curiosité. Impossible de lui demander de plus amples explications si lui-même refusait d'en dévoiler davantage. Il était certain que Drago était le genre de garçons à ne rien donner sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Ils commencèrent à travailler en silence. Le calme enveloppa soudain Harry et le soulagea. Après les repas bruyants, rien de tel que du silence pour apaiser son esprit agité. Si les éducateurs n'étaient pas si vigilants, Harry s'empresserait de briller en tant qu'absent au réfectoire.

« Tu crois qu'on sort vraiment un jour d'ici ? »

L'angoisse était palpable dans la voix de Harry. Drago lâcha son stylo-plume et détacha son regard de la feuille sur laquelle il prenait des notes. Il détailla le visage tordu par l'anxiété de son vis à vis. Il resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

Son arrivée à Poudlard avait été un vrai choc. Ses parents l'avaient interné ici sans lui demander, sans même lui en parler. Du jour au lendemain, ses bagages et lui avaient été déposé dans une chambre à l'Institut. La question de Harry lui rappela sa propre expérience et cela lui donna un élan de tendresse envers l'autre garçon. Lui-même s'était demandé s'il allait finir sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« On sortira tous car Poudlard accueille seulement des jeunes jusqu'à dix-huit ans, » commença t-il lentement. « Mais s'ils veulent nous envoyer dans le secteur adulte, ça reste possible. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa à ses propos. L'idée ne lui avait vraisemblablement pas traversé l'esprit. Il vit une ribambelle d'émotions danser dans les yeux verts. L'envie de lui tapoter la main dans un geste rassurant le titilla mais il se retint. Non seulement il ignorait la possible réaction de l'autre mais surtout, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aller réconforter quelqu'un !

« Tout dépend les raisons de ton hospitalisation, Harry, » soupira t-il finalement. « Je sais que je ne vais pas rester encore des mois et des mois ici. Mes… difficultés sont temporaires. C'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. »

De là, les garçons restèrent silencieux, concentrés sur leur travail. Du moins, Drago se plongea dans les recherches tandis que Harry se torturait les méninges. Des difficultés temporaires ? Tout ceux prétendant qu'il était schizophrène n'avait jamais évoqué la question de la temporalité avec lui. Était-ce un problème permanent ou temporaire ?

Ses propres interrogations amenèrent en lui une bouffée de rage. Il commençait à penser comme s'il était _vraiment_ malade ! C'était absurde. Les médecins, son entourage, sa famille pensaient qu'il était malade. Lui n'y croyait pas un mot. Il ne devait pas commencer à se questionner sur la fiabilité de son esprit. Il savait qu'il disait vrai. C'était eux qui étaient trop obtus pour ouvrir les yeux et se ranger de son côté.

« Arrête de te rendre malade, va voir ton psychiatre ou tes parents pour en parler avec eux, » dit Drago d'un ton ferme. « Là, on doit travailler. »

L'absence de chaleur dans la voix du garçon ne le heurta même pas. Il fut au contraire soulagé de lui obéir et de se plonger avec force dans les différents bouquins étalés devant lui. S'occuper l'esprit : règle numéro 1 pour ne pas être envahi psychiquement. Il adressa un remerciement intérieur à Malefoy, reprenant son stylo pour prendre des notes.

Le silence persista entre les deux étudiants studieux. Autour d'eux, plusieurs enfants jouaient bruyamment au ballon. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir profiter du temps sec et à peine frais du jour. Jusqu'à ce que le regard sombre et menaçant de Drago les pousse à s'éloigner judicieusement. Plus loin, deux adolescents s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, à peine cachés derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être perturbé par sa récente conversation avec son camarade de classe. Deux mois qu'il était à Poudlard et c'était son plus long échange avec un autre patient. D'ordinaire peu loquace, Drago l'était devenu encore moins après son départ précipité de Salem. Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Comme beaucoup, il attendait impatiemment d'avoir l'aval des médecins et de ses parents pour retrouver une vie ordinaire loin de tout ce qui se rapportait à la psychiatrie. Pourquoi appréciait-il parler avec Harry Potter ?

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

De nouveau hésitante, la voix de Harry le ramena à leur travail. Il l'incita à développer sa nouvelle idée d'un mouvement de tête, l'écoutant avec attention. Il approuva la direction que prenait ses recherches.

« Oh ! »

L'exclamation de Drago surprit Harry. Il rencontra le regard gris qui, pour la toute première fois, exprimait un enthousiasme immense. Le garçon regardait quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule, trépignant presque de joie.

Curieux, Harry se retourna et vit un homme au visage pâle encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs mi-longs approcher à pas vifs vers leur table. Il était vêtu tout de noir. Seule sa chemise blanche colorait l'ensemble. Harry nota son nez courbé qui dénotait sur son visage. Ses yeux onyx étaient illisibles, neutres. C'était une personne assez grande et dont le charisme était impressionnant.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Drago lorsque l'homme fut tout près d'eux.

Le blond quitta le banc sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha de lui rapidement. Le dit Severus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, faisant apparaître un réel sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Et une expression presque enfantine sur ses traits si souvent fermés.

Harry observa la scène d'un air éberlué. Voir Drago Malefoy agir avec … joie était déroutant. Et presque flippant.

Le brun se ratatina sur place lorsque l'homme se tourna vers lui poliment, ses yeux le sondant d'un air impassible. Si près de lui, une réminiscence remonta à la surface de son esprit. Le visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais Harry était incapable de se souvenir s'il l'avait déjà rencontré ou non.

« Severus, je te présente Harry, » annonça solennellement Drago. « Potter, voici Severus Snape, mon parrain. »

« Harry Potter, enchanté. Vous êtes le fils de Lily Potter. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement un constat. Drago fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur alors que la bouche de Harry s'ouvrait sous la surprise.

« Vous connaissez ma maman ? » demanda t-il.

« Nous sommes tous les deux enseignants à Durmstrang, » répondit Monsieur Snape.

Oh ! Voilà ! Il s'en souvenait à présent. Severus Snape, professeur de chimie à l'école de Durmstrang. C'était une vieille connaissance de sa mère. Harry l'avait déjà croisé des années de cela ! Son visage perdit quelques couleurs.

« Ne dîtes rien ! Sur moi. À l'école de maman ! » pria t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Snape le dévisagea sans se départir de son air impassible. Il resta silencieux un long moment, à la fois surpris de croiser le fils de Lily ici et étonné de sa requête désespérée. Voyant le gamin sur le point de fondre en larmes, Severus inclina la tête dans sa direction, insufflant un véritable soulagement chez celui-ci.

Ouf ! Severus Snape n'allait pas ruiner la réputation de sa mère sur son lieu de travail. Et accessoirement, celle d'Axel qui y étudiait. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un cinglé faisait partie de la famille Potter.

À côté d'eux, Drago rangeait précipitamment ses affaires, le même sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda d'un air ennuyé la pile de livres s'étalant sur la table en bois.

« Je m'en charge, Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, » assura Harry d'une voix timide.

« J'ai prévenu l'accueil que nous sortions pour le goûter, » annonça Severus en regardant son filleul. « Je te ramène vers dix-huit heures. »

« Tu as le droit de sortir ? »

Le ton impressionné de son camarade obligea Drago à bomber le torse sous la fierté. Discrètement, Severus roula des yeux face aux simagrées de son filleul. Ce dernier fit un bruit pour acquiescer, savourant le regard admiratif et envieux de Harry.

« Accompagné bien sûr, » glissa Severus perfidement.

« Sev' ! » protesta Drago en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Allons-y, je meurs de faim ! A plus, Harry ! »

« Au revoir Monsieur Potter. »

Resté assis, Harry observa les deux étranges personnages que formaient le duo Drago Malefoy – Severus Snape avec une pointe d'amertume. Quand serait-il autorisé à quitter en semaine l'Institut Poudlard ? À son arrivée, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que cela serait possible quand la situation serait stable. Était-il stable selon son psychiatre et les éducateurs ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée !

« Ils sont quand même encore plus bizarres que moi ces deux là, » marmonna t-il en rassemblant le bazar jonchant sur la table en bois.

* * *

 _Ah, l'arrivée de Severus devrait plaire à certains j'ose espérer :)_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chers lecteurs,

Oh, oh, oh, c'est Noël et c'est donc l'occasion pour moi de vous offrir un petit cadeau en publiant le chapitre 9 avec quelques jours d'avance. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un beau réveillon près des vôtres. Si cette soirée n'a pas été une réussite, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous permettra d'égayer un peu votre journée. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre même si je n'ai pas eu forcément le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous avec le réveillon !

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre 9 intitulé L'invisible même si Harry passe encore par des moments pas simple. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec son entourage :) Evidemment, le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël que vous pouvez me faire est de prendre le temps de mettre un petit commentaire à la fin de ce chapitre !

A très bientôt,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitre + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 28 décembre 2016

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 9 : L'invisible_

« Lily, je te dis que tout va bien. Arrête donc de paniquer. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Lily Potter ressentit une brève culpabilité en percevant l'agacement commencer à poindre dans la voix de son ami, Remus Lupin. Elle soupira et appuya son téléphone portable entre son oreille et son épaule droite afin de libérer ses deux mains. Elle rassembla les copies de ses troisièmes années de l'école secondaire et en fit une pile soignée avant de les glisser dans son porte-document.

« Nous venons de rentrer du médecin et de la pharmacie. Harry a une petit gastro et avec les antibiotiques, il dort déjà. D'ici ce soir, il ira mieux, » ajouta Remus d'une voix plus douce. « Reste au travail. Je le ramène un peu avant le dîner. D'accord ? »

« Ok, » soupira t-elle. « Je suppose qu'enseigner à mes élèves ne va pas ralentir sa guérison. Il n'a pas été trop surpris de te voir venir le chercher à Poudlard ? »

« Oh, il s'est effondré en hurlant quelque chose comme '' _non ! Pourquoi, Remus_?'' »

La plaisanterie de l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone lui rendit son sourire. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau et frotta son visage avec sa main libre. En ce jeudi midi, elle se sentait fatiguée, pressée de voir le week-end arriver.

Peu après son arrivée à l'école Durmstrang où elle enseignait trois jours par semaine, Lily avait reçu un appel de Poudlard. Le numéro affiché sur l'écran de son mobile avait failli lui filer un arrêt cardiaque. Une dizaine de scénarios plus terribles les uns que les autres avait eu le temps de défiler dans son esprit avant de comprendre que Harry souffrait juste de vomissements depuis le milieu de la nuit.

Soucieux de laisser les familles continuer à s'investir dans le quotidien de leur enfant même s'il se trouvait hospitalisé en psychiatre, les professionnels de Poudlard lui avaient demandé si quelqu'un souhaitait l'amener au médecin ou si un éducateur devait se détacher du groupe Gryffondor pour le faire. Spécialisé en psychiatrie, Poudlard n'était pas un lieu de médecine générale et les psychiatres se refusaient à prescrire des traitements pour les grippes, gastros et autres maladies de ce type.

Ne pouvant pas abandonner son poste à Durmstrang, Lily avait sollicité James dont l'emploi du temps était encore plus surchargé que le sien. Leur dernier recours avait été Remus. L'homme avait tout de suite accepté d'aller récupérer Harry pour l'emmener chez leur médecin généraliste.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de maintenir le dîner de ce soir, » déclara Lily d'une voix hésitante. « Axel a convié beaucoup de ses amis pour l'occasion. Harry était censé être à Poudlard. Nous ne voulions pas lui imposer un repas pendant le week-end. Nous avons profité de la fermeture exceptionnelle de l'école demain pour faire cette soirée en semaine. »

« Axel sera sûrement heureux que son frère soit présent pour le féliciter pour son nouveau poste dans l'équipe de football à Durmstrang, » présuma Remus. « Si c'est trop difficile pour Harry, il pourra tout à fait se retirer dans sa chambre. »

Lily acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête invisible pour son interlocuteur, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux.

« Lily, tu es une bonne mère. Tant pour Axel que pour Harry. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes d'angoisser de la sorte, » sermonna Remus d'une voix ferme. « Laisse la soirée se dérouler sans te poser mille questions. Tu évoques l'anxiété permanente de Harry mais tu deviens pire que lui ! »

« Tu as raison, Rem, » chuchota t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Je crois que je me prends la tête pour rien. Je vais aller manger. On se dit à ce soir ? »

« Évidemment ! Et non, je ne t'appellerai pas car il n'y aura _aucun_ souci avec Harry cet après-midi. »

Sur ces mots, Remus raccrocha et Lily laissa un rire amusé s'échapper. Son ami avait le don de la rassurer dans les moments où elle se sentait incapable et inutile. Il lui restait une heure vingt pour prendre le déjeuner avant de devoir assurer son prochain cours en littérature anglaise. Elle se releva et farfouilla dans son sac à main pour s'assurer que tout son nécessaire s'y trouvait.

Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrir. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant la silhouette de Severus se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit gentiment, l'invitant à entrer. Comme à son habitude, l'homme était habillé tout en noir et avait le visage impassible. Lily sentit une bouffée d'affection envers son ami d'enfance l'envahir.

« Ton fils est à Poudlard. »

Son sourire disparu alors que les mots de son collègue atteignaient son esprit. Comme souvent, Severus ne prenait pas la peine de poser des questions et laissait seulement tomber un constat, implacable et sûr de lui. Elle s'appuya d'une main contre le bureau afin de retenir ses jambes devenues faibles. Severus s'approcha d'un pas, inquiet et tendit le bras pour la retenir au cas où.

« Comment… Comment tu le sais ? » demanda t-elle.

« Une personne de mon entourage y est hospitalisée, » confia t-il d'une voix grave. « Je l'ai croisé hier en allant rendre visite à mon proche. »

Severus vit les yeux émeraude – si semblables à ceux de son fils – refléter son interrogation concernant ce proche. Il resta néanmoins silencieux, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur l'histoire de son filleul. Et observer sa réflexion avait quelque chose d'amusant.

« Tu l'as inscris pour la rentrée. »

« Veux-tu aller manger dehors ? » proposa t-elle spontanément.

Severus fit un pas en arrière, surpris par son offre. Lily et lui avaient grandi dans le même quartier. Ils étaient amis, partageaient leur temps et leurs secrets. Beaucoup de chose avaient changé à leur entrée à l'école secondaire. James Potter et sa bande de crétins étaient apparus, lui volant l'amitié de la douce Lily Evans. Leur relation s'était dilatée d'années en années, à mesure que la relation entre Lily et James était passée de la haine à l'amour si profond qu'un mariage et deux enfants en étaient sortis !

Petit à petit, les deux amis d'enfance étaient devenus des connaissances. Severus avait instauré une distance froide et nette avec la rousse, peu importe ses nombreux regards attristés. S'il n'avait jamais su avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, Potter et son meilleur ami Black s'en étaient vite aperçus. Le binoclard avait perçu le danger et avait tout fait pour les éloigner davantage.

« Severus, j'ai… je crois que j'ai juste besoin de manger un bout et de parler avec un ami. »

« Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis longtemps, Lily. »

Sa voix était froide et l'éclat de douleur de la jeune femme lui glaça le sang. Elle se referma sur elle-même et baissa la tête pour faire mine de rechercher quelque chose dans son sac. Severus soupira et s'insulta mentalement d'être si dur et méchant.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles inattendues en tant que collègues à Durmstrang, Severus s'efforçait de conserver une relation uniquement professionnelle. Lily tentait régulièrement des approches, envieuse de renouer un lien aussi fort que celui qu'ils partageaient durant leur enfance. Depuis quelques temps, la rousse avait réduit ses tentatives. Elle respectait la distance réglementaire qu'il imposait.

« Mais une offre comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas, » accepta t-il finalement.

Le regard plein d'espoir et de joie de la jeune femme fut suffisant à le convaincre que sa décision était la bonne.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux anciens amis d'enfance pénétrèrent dans un petit restaurant chaleureux ne proposant qu'une quinzaine de couverts. Les murs étaient gris et des touches violettes venaient agrémenter la salle. Une serveuse en tailleur noir les mena vers la dernière table libre dans un coin étriqué de la pièce. Loin de s'en plaindre, Lily s'enfonça dans le fauteuil moelleux avec un soupir de soulagement.

Severus prit place face à elle. Son malaise de se trouver face à celle qu'il évitait habilement depuis plusieurs années déferla en lui. Il était le seul responsable : il avait été l'interroger sur son fils ! À défaut de réussir à se dépêtrer de son malaise, le professeur de chimie se concentra sur la carte du restaurant.

La serveuse revient rapidement vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Lily opta pour une tourte au bœuf et Severus se tourna vers le traditionnel fish and chips. Il demanda également deux verres de vin pour accompagner le repas. Le silence tomba après le départ de la serveuse et ce fut de nouveau elle qui le brisa en déposant une corbeille de pain, une carafe d'eau et le vin.

« Est-ce que Poudlard est un bon hôpital ? »

La question de Lily le força à quitter du regard les tableaux suspendus aux murs. Il poussa un léger soupir. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se concentrer sur la rousse. Son visage pâle était révélateur de ses inquiétudes pour son fils.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que Poudlard est l'hôpital psychiatrique pour enfants le plus adapté pour ton fils. »

« J'avais besoin de l'entendre, » chuchota t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle cacha ses larmes derrière ses cheveux en baissant la tête sur le set de table. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer face à la douleur évidente de son amie. Il tendit sa main par dessus la table et attrapa celle de Lily. Celle-ci sursauta mais accepta avec joie ce geste de réconfort.

Severus ne découvrait pas les difficultés de Harry. À son arrivée à Durmstrang en tant qu'enseignant, il avait été surpris de rencontrer Axel Potter mais de ne voir aucune trace de son jumeau. Après tant d'années sans le voir, Lily n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler la vérité au sujet de son second fils. C'était venu plus tard, au détour de conversations brèves et rapides.

« Ça s'est empiré ? »

« J'ignore si la situation s'est aggravée ou si James et moi avons cessé de vouloir gérer ça seuls. Ou plutôt, si j'ai arrêté de le faire, » expliqua la rousse. « James a compris depuis longtemps combien Harry est malade et combien il a besoin de soins. J'ai été trop… stupide ! »

« Ne te blâme pas, Lily. Je n'ose imaginer combien il est difficile pour une mère d'accepter une telle maladie chez son enfant, » rassura Severus.

Lui, si mal à l'aise dans les relations sociales, trouvait les mots naturellement avec son amie d'enfance. Il savait comment la rassurer, comment la réconforter, comment la comprendre. Avec le temps, ses sentiments s'étaient amenuisés jusqu'à disparaître. Il ne souhaitait pas rester amoureux d'une chimère, d'une femme inaccessible. Être de nouveau ami avec elle malgré ses sentiments passés était-il possible ?

« Plus Harry grandit, plus j'ai peur pour son avenir. »

« C'est compréhensible, » nota Severus.

Alors que Lily s'épanchait auprès d'une personne où l'objectivité envers son rôle de mère était entière, Harry était allongé sur le canapé de Remus et Sirius. Enroulé dans une énorme couette aux teintes bleues, l'adolescent fixait la télévision d'un regard vitreux. Son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil et les antibiotiques.

Après une nuit horrible à Poudlard à vomir, Harry avait été soulagé de savoir que son psychiatre allait téléphoner à ses parents pour rentrer à la maison. Ce semblant de normalité, tel un internat scolaire classique, lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

« Je t'ai préparé un en-cas, » annonça Remus en sortant de la cuisine, un plateau en main. « Reprend un peu de force, mon grand. »

« Ça va un peu mieux, » assura Harry en appréciant malgré tout être dorloté ainsi. « Oh, du pudding au chocolat. J'adore ! »

Le sourire indulgent de Remus passa inaperçu auprès de l'adolescent qui se jeta avec gourmandise sur le gâteau. L'adulte s'installa à côté de lui, l'observant avec affection. L'arrivée de Remus l'avait perturbé, craignant de le déranger. Celui-ci avait roulé des yeux en lui confiant que s'il payait une employée, c'était pour pouvoir s'absenter de la galerie à certains moments.

Dès sa sortie du médecin et les médicaments prescrits avalés, Harry s'était endormi sur la banquette du salon du couple. La télévision tournait en fond sonore mais il peinait à se concentrer sur le moindre programme. Il avait une nuit entière de sommeil à rattraper. À présent, il se sentait en meilleure forme même s'il n'irait pas courir un footing dans l'immédiat.

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone plus tôt. Je te ramène un peu avant le dîner, » annonça Remus. Le garçon approuva d'un signe de tête en enfournant une bouchée généreuse de pudding dans sa bouche. « Ce soir est prévu un repas entre ton frère et ses amis. Cette semaine, il a été admis à un poste dans l'équipe de foot de Durmstrang. »

La masse d'informations traversa l'esprit encore embrumé de Harry. Il reposa sa cuillère sur l'assiette et afficha une mine concentrée. Ainsi, Axel avait passé les tests pour entrer dans l'équipe de football de son école ? Il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Il en aurait pourtant eu l'occasion.

Une seconde… ! Remus avait-il parlé d'un repas ? Avec son frère et ses amis ? L'attention de ses parents d'offrir à Axel un repas de récompense avec ses amis à la maison était vraiment gentille. Harry était partagé entre la déception de ne pas non plus avoir été informé et convié à cette soirée et le soulagement de ne pas avoir à devoir faire des mondanités le temps d'un repas. Son retour imprévu de Poudlard complexifiait la situation.

« L'école est fermée demain à cause de grands travaux de rénovation. Les ouvriers auront demain, donc vendredi et le reste du week-end pour réaliser cette étape trop bruyante et dangereuse pour accueillir des centaines d'élèves. »

« Je ne peux pas être là, » déclara t-il sereinement. « Tu ne peux pas me ramener à la maison ce soir. »

Remus s'efforça de ne pas froncer les sourcils et resta neutre. Inutile d'inquiéter le garçon avec sa propre contrariété. Pourquoi Harry se mettait-il toujours de côté ? Comme si sa place dans la famille Potter était fragile. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait être là ce soir.

« Lily et James ont proposé cette date pour ne pas t'imposer cela alors que tu ne rentres que le week-end à la maison. Mais aussi car un de ses amis en internat repart chez lui à plusieurs heures de train d'ici pour profiter de ce repos de trois jours, » justifia l'adulte. « Mais ta présence sera très appréciée d'Axel. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas insister pour rester chez Sirius et Remus ou même rentrer à Poudlard. Les nausées avaient disparu, ne laissant place qu'à un estomac patraque. Il était encore pâlot mais la sieste chez Remus l'avait requinqué pour la soirée.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé du salon des Potter, Harry tentait vainement de se concentrer sur un bouquin d'art piqué dans la bibliothèque de Remus. Impossible d'être attentif alors que sa mère tourbillonnait entre l'espace salle à manger et la cuisine. En un temps record, elle avait dressé la table, préparé le repas avec des gestes experts, allumé des bougies et passé un coup de téléphone. Tout cela avec seulement deux mains et une tête.

« Ah, les voilà ! »

Harry se tendit légèrement et tenta d'apercevoir son frère approcher de la maison avec ses amis en se tordant le cou. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber en ce début de soirée du mois de septembre. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un ensemble de voix et de rires envahit la maison. Fébrilement, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et s'assurer de ne pas être trop débraillé.

Ignorant que faire, le brun resta dans le salon, content qu'un mur sépare cet espace de la cuisine. Il écouta sa mère saluer les invités d'Axel un à un, la bonne humeur emplissant la grande pièce à vivre. Il fut obligé de détacher son regard de la télévision lorsque la silhouette de Lily apparut derrière le bar de la cuisine. Elle avança dans la pièce, rapidement suivie par une horde d'adolescents.

« Harry ? »

La voix d'Axel était incrédule. Le garçon jeta un regard effaré à sa mère mais celle-ci resta impassible. De son côté, Harry se sentit forcé de se lever du canapé pour saluer poliment les nouveaux arrivants. Il reconnut les cheveux ébouriffés de Hermione et ceux d'un roux vif de Ronald.

« Ton frère était malade. Il est rentré plus tôt, » déclara Lily d'un ton ne soufflant aucune réplique. « Je suis sûre que cela ne dérangera personne. »

« Ton frère ? » s'écria un des garçons accompagnant Axel. « T'as un frère et tu nous l'as jamais dis ! »

« Et d'après ce que je vois, c'est même ton… jumeau ? » renchérit un autre.

Un sourire incertain ourla les lèvres de Harry, centre de toute l'attention. Son cœur explosa en milles morceaux alors qu'il comprenait les propos des deux adolescents se tenant à quelques mètres de lui : Axel avait tenu son existence secrète. Comme un honteux secret à ne pas dévoiler. Seuls Ron et Hermione le connaissaient et l'avaient donc déjà vu. Une vague de tristesse l'enserra et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard blessé à Axel.

Ce dernier se tenait encore immobile entre Ron et Hermione, visiblement dépassé par la situation. La culpabilité l'étreignit lorsque les yeux verts de son jumeau se posèrent sur lui avec une douleur et une colère évidente. Leur mère sembla faire le même cheminement que Harry. Il ne loupa pas la lueur de déception s'illuminant dans ses yeux.

« Exactement ! Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry, le frère jumeau d'Axel, » annonça pourtant joyeusement l'adulte en s'approchant de son second fils. « Harry, tu connais déjà Ron et Hermione bien sûr. De nouveaux venus font leur apparition ce soir. »

Un garçon à la peau noire encore plus grand que Ron s'avança, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et légèrement crépus. Il tendit une main à Harry qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'accepter, brisant le contact physique au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

« Dean Thomas, ailier droit dans l'équipe de football 16 – 18 ans de Durmstrang. »

La gentillesse et l'humour se dégageait de l'adolescent. Harry lui adressa un sourire franc, amusé par la courbette que le garçon lui adressa en se reculant. Ses singeries firent rire Hermione et la seconde fille présente alors que l'autre inconnu s'approchait en roulant des yeux.

« Salut, je suis Seamus Finnigan. Je suis dans la même classe que ton frère cette année. »

« Enchanté, » répondit timidement Harry.

« Et je crois que tu n'as jamais rencontré ma sœur, Ginny ! »

Ron, un grand roux dégingandé, était le meilleur ami d'Axel et Hermione depuis leur entrée à Durmstrang lors de leur onzième année. Il faisait partie d'une grande fratrie de sept enfants et les moyens de la famille Weasley étaient assez limités. Ron était souvent gêné de convier Axel chez lui, au Terrier, car l'agitation y était permanente et l'espace bien plus étriqué que celui des Potter. Cependant, c'était un garçon gentil bien qu'un peu maladroit par moment. Habitué à le voir régulièrement à la maison, Harry lui serra la main sans grande difficulté. Il adressa un geste de la main à Hermione, ne souhaitant absolument pas lui faire la bise.

À côté d'elle se tenait, il le devina, Ginny Weasley. Cadette d'un an de Ron, ses cheveux étaient aussi roux que les siens mais descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était à peine plus petite qu'Axel et vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue nuit, de collants noirs et de baskets rouges fleuries. Ses joues pâles rosirent légèrement lorsque Ron l'incita à se présenter à lui officiellement. Elle n'avait, visiblement, jamais entendu parler de lui non plus. Axel avait probablement demandé à Ron de ne pas l'évoquer devant ses frères et sœurs.

« Je suis malade, » rappela t-il vivement en la voyant s'approcher de lui. « Désolé. Je veux pas te refiler quelque chose ! »

« Oh oui, garde tes microbes, » répliqua la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

Jusque là, Axel était encore resté silencieux, subissant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie et de sa mère avec remords. Il proposa finalement à ses amis de s'installer autour de la table basse afin de boire un coup. Lily s'éclipsa dans la cuisine avant d'apporter un plateau rempli de verres et de boissons fraîches. Alors que tous prenaient place sur le canapé, Harry préféra s'installer sur l'accoudoir d'un des deux fauteuils.

« Alors, comment ça se fait que le jumeau caché d'Axel soit pas en cours avec nous ? » demanda Dean d'un air intéressé. « Tu nous as rien dis quand on a parlé de nos familles, sale cachottier ! »

Harry glissa un regard sur son frère. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à aller aider leur mère du côté cuisine. Mais la question de son récent ami le figea et il resta en retrait, fixant du regard Harry.

« Je suis… en internat, » répondit celui-ci. « Je suis dans un établissement plus… avec des options spécialisées. »

« Quelles options ? »

L'intérêt de Ginny était franc. Harry, par pur esprit de vengeance, fut tenté de lâcher une bombe en disant quelque chose comme … ''oh, et bien, la psychiatrie !'' Mais une fois encore, la présence de son frère près de lui ne lui insuffla qu'une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas démultiplier en se bagarrant avec lui.

« L'art ! » intervint habilement Hermione. « Harry est un très bon dessinateur. J'ai déjà pu voir certains de ses dessins. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma t-il, les joues rouges. « Je voulais suivre des cours d'art un peu plus poussés. »

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire tout le monde et engendra le début d'une conversation animée autour des différentes options proposées à l'école Durmstrang. Harry soupira en se murant dans son silence. Il fit mine de ne pas voir le regard soucieux de Hermione. La jeune fille faisait partie de son paysage social depuis de longues années sans qu'ils n'aient réellement créé une relation amicale. Il tolérait sa présence bien plus facilement que d'autres personnes toutefois.

Axel, le cœur lourd, quitta un instant ses amis pour rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un regard impassible. Ce fut presque pire qu'une expression de colère. Elle sortait du frigo des petites saucisses à réchauffer pour accompagner le bol de chips et les tomates cerises proposés pour l'apéritif. Pataud, le garçon rassembla les différentes bouteilles de sodas et de jus de fruit prévues pour la soirée.

« Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » plaida t-il finalement.

« Et que dois-je croire Axel ? Que tu as si honte de ton frère que trois de tes amis, dont celle que tu espères voir devenir ta petite-amie, découvrent son existence uniquement car sa présence est imprévue ce soir ? »

« Je savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien raconter ? »

« Rien ne t'oblige à tout révéler au sujet de Harry. Loin de là, même. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'admettre son existence est le minimum, Axel ? »

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent. Il baissa les yeux au sol mais hocha la tête, approuvant ainsi ses propos. Lily n'ajouta rien et l'incita d'un geste à retourner près de ses amis, les bras chargés de boissons. Il se détourna d'elle, le visage toujours tourmenté mais se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère venu les rejoindre silencieusement.

Harry l'ignora complètement, faisant un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Les voix des invités, joyeuses et animées, détonnaient avec la propre tension dans la cuisine. Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fouillant dans son esprit pour trouver les mots à adresser à son jumeau.

« Maman, j'ai encore l'estomac en vrac, » se plaignit Harry. « Je peux monter dans ma chambre ? »

La rousse pinça les lèvres, s'interrogeant sur la véracité de ses propos. Elle accéda finalement à sa requête d'un hochement de la tête. Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits du brun et elle l'observa déguerpir en direction du hall d'entrée s'ouvrant sur l'escalier menant à l'étage.

« Harry, ne crois pas que je ne voulais pas parler de toi, » lança finalement Axel. « C'est juste que… j'ai pas eu l'occasion et voilà… »

« C'est pas grave, Axel. Ce n'est pas comme si on était proche après tout, tu as raison, » répondit-il d'un ton implacable.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre :)_


	10. Chapitre 10

Chers lecteurs,

Vous m'avez gâté en reviews pour le chapitre-cadeau publié le 25 décembre. J'ai l'espoir que tout ceux qui ont mis un commentaire de façon un peu exceptionnelle continueront à me montrer de temps en temps leur attrait pour l'histoire :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Pour cette semaine, retour à Poudlard avec des échanges assez importants pour Harry. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas trop vous éclairer. Encore une fois, le titre évoque plusieurs moments du chapitre. J'espère simplement que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et... bonne année,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - terminée

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 4 janvier 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 10 : Douce folie_

Kingsley Shacklebolt était assis derrière son bureau, sa main frottant distraitement le bout de son menton. Il observait attentivement différents dessins posés devant lui. Tous réalisés au crayon de papier sur des feuilles A4 blanches. Rien d'extraordinaire. Si ce n'est la qualité et la précision des dessins.

Harry Potter était le créateur de ces croquis finement réalisés. Depuis sa première demande d'un dessin de Lord Voldemort, le garçon lui en avait apporté quatre. Deux du soi-disant puissant mage noir. Deux de son armée de Mangemorts. Kingsley essayait encore de se familiariser avec ces nouveaux mots et noms faisant partie du quotidien de Harry.

Sur la première feuille, Lord Voldemort se tenait droit au centre, sans fioritures ni détails autour. C'était un homme assez grand, au crâne rasé et dont le visage paraissait être celui d'un serpent. Son nez était aplati, ses lèvres quasiment inexistantes. La seule touche de couleur du dessin était le rouge vif de son regard. Ses doigts étaient étrangement fins et longs et, ceux de la main droite, étaient enroulés autour d'un bâton de bois. Sa baguette magique. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire.

Sur l'autre dessin, l'homme apparaissait de nouveau avec le même visage affreux. Cette fois-ci, il se dressait fièrement dans un cimetière, semblant très à l'aise parmi les tombes. Les deux autres feuilles révélaient des hommes à l'apparence commune. Eux aussi étaient revêtus d'une robe noire de sorcier et chacun tenait une baguette magique. Le plus surprenant était pourtant le masque blanc effroyable cachant les visages.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte de son bureau et le psychiatre se redressa dans son fauteuil en affichant un visage neutre mais chaleureux.

« Entrez ! » autorisa t-il en regardant la porte s'ouvrir timidement. « Bonjour Harry. »

Le garçon lui lança un sourire maladroit et ferma la porte derrière lui. L'heure de leur séance du jour était arrivée. Il s'approcha à petit pas. Kingsley l'observa faire en silence. Gestes précipités. Regards détournés et évités. Langage laconique. Bref, son patient démontrait constamment les signes d'une forte anxiété.

Les yeux verts de Harry s'arrondirent légèrement en repérant ses dessins étalés sur le bureau. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, fixant l'un des pieds du bureau. Kingsley laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de se racler la gorge. Il attrapa le premier dessin représentant Voldemort et le tourna de sorte à le présenter dans le bon sens au gamin.

« Je trouve que cet homme que tu as dessiné est particulièrement… effrayant, » confia t-il. « Moi, je ne le vois pas. Je pense que je ne le rencontrerais jamais d'ailleurs. Mais je peux imaginer la crainte qu'il insuffle en toi. »

Harry le dévisagea ouvertement, réfléchissant à la façon de lui répondre. Les propos de Kingsley sonnaient toujours biscornus dans son esprit. Il lui parlait de Voldemort comme si l'homme était réel tout en affirmant le contraire ! Comment devait-il comprendre cela ?

« De quoi as-tu peur lorsque tu le vois ? » ajouta l'adulte en laissant retomber le dessin.

Un long silence persista dans la pièce. Une intense réflexion se refléta dans son regard émeraude. Son besoin de tester la confiance qu'il avait en son médecin était encore présent. Rien d'étonnant au bout de seulement trois semaines à Poudlard. Il pesa le pour et le contre de se dévoiler tout en essayant de choisir soigneusement ses mots pour exprimer son ressenti.

Au bout d'un moment, le psychiatre songea que son approche n'était pas la bonne. Le mutisme de Harry semblait installé pour leur séance. Il soupira silencieusement, réfléchissant à une autre façon de l'aborder. Marteler à son patient que le monde de la magie n'était que le fruit de son imagination malade était voué à l'échec. Tenter de déconstruire de plein fouet ses convictions était plus propice à provoquer une crise qu'à l'apaiser. Alors, Kingsley souhaitait d'abord _comprendre._ Comprendre le délire paranoïde de son patient. La façon dont il s'exprimait. Et ce qu'il révélait de lui.

« Il me fait vraiment peur, » lâcha finalement Harry du bout des lèvres. « Il a toujours été là avec moi. À côté de moi. »

 _Toujours ?_ Alors, la maladie de Harry était là depuis des années, tapie en silence dans son esprit.

« Que te fait-il ? Est-ce qu'il… te parle ? »

« Il me menace. Il dit qu'il va me tuer ou qu'il va tuer quelqu'un que j'aime. »

Hum. D'accord. Ça devenait plus clair pour Kingsley. Le dossier médical de son patient, pourtant diagnostiqué schizophrène depuis quelques années et suivi dans un hôpital de jour, était assez pauvre. Son délire était expliqué dans les grandes lignes sans fait part de davantage de détails et encore moins de conclusions d'analyse.

Là, Harry lui fournissait des informations précieuses. Le mage noir représentait une menace sérieuse pour le garçon. La pression ressentie devait être quotidienne et intense. Son air d'animal traqué se comprenait bien mieux à présent. La hantise de mourir. Ou de voir un être cher mourir. Cela devait être le déclencheur de comportement de fuite récurrent chez le jeune Potter.

« Il m'encourage aussi à faire des choses. Des choses mauvaises. »

« Vraiment ? Que t'a t-il déjà demandé ? » s'enquit le psychiatre.

« Il me dit qu'ils veulent tous m'enfermer et me faire souffrir. Alors, si je veux me débarrasser de tout ça, je dois… je devrais leur faire mal. »

Shacklebolt prit sur lui pour garder un visage lisse. Pourtant, la colère bouillonna en lui ! Pourquoi les anciens médecins de Harry n'avaient-ils pas précisé que ses hallucinations visuelles et auditives pouvaient se révéler dangereuses pour les autres ?

« Mais… Lui as-tu déjà obéi ? »

« Non ! » s'écria l'adolescent d'un ton fort et colérique. « Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! »

Le médecin leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. En plus de sa voix grondante, l'adolescent était à deux doigts de bondir sur ses pieds. Soit pour lui sauter dessus, soit pour fuir hors du bureau. Seul lui le savait !

« C'est très bien, » félicita Kingsley d'un ton apaisant. « C'est très bien d'être capable de résister à ses menaces. »

Le souffle court, Harry ne sut pas comment prendre ce qui ressemblait à un compliment. Il s'efforça de détendre son corps crispé. Il baissa la tête en direction du sol puis frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Un geste emprunté inconsciemment à son père.

« Comment réagis-tu quand il apparaît devant toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait en toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait en moi ? » répéta Harry. « Je sais pas. Ça… me fait peur. »

« D'accord. Je comprends. Mais j'aimerai que tu réussisses à me décrire comment ton corps s'exprime. Tu as chaud ou froid ? Tu transpires ? Tu trembles ? »

La question de l'homme, de prime abord simple, se révéla plus complexe et ardue. Comment se sentait-il ? Il l'ignorait. C'était… C'était jamais agréable. Une peur terrible à l'idée de nouveau être envahi et rongé par Voldemort le terrassait. L'envie de fuir, de s'échapper de l'emprise menaçante et dangereuse du sorcier.

Kingsley respecta sa réflexion silencieuse. Mettre des mots sur les ressentis de son propre corps était difficile pour tous. Encore plus pour ceux n'ayant pas l'habitude de le faire. Décrire l'impact des… apparitions de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sur Harry était aussi un moyen de l'amener à cheminer sur l'aspect néfaste de son délire.

« Je crois que mon estomac me fait mal, » commença prudemment le garçon. « Ça… ça se tord dans tous les sens et mon cœur tape très très fort. »

Alors que les mots traversaient ses lèvres, Harry fut étonné de l'effet que cela lui produisit. Il était satisfait de trouver les termes justes mais réalisa également que la panique prenait totalement le contrôle sur lui.

« J'ai aussi envie de hurler pour faire taire leurs voix. Ça me fait mal à la tête car c'est trop bruyant, » ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux. « Je veux plus les entendre ou les voir alors je cours même si mes jambes tremblent toujours. »

« Pour aller où ? » questionna Kingsley. « Est-ce qu'ils ne te suivent pas ? »

Le regard confus de Harry était révélateur. Le psychiatre se doutait que ses tentatives de fuite avaient souvent abouti soit à un échec de l'extinction du délire, soit à une crise de violence éprouvante. L'épuisement psychique mettait alors un terme à l'hallucination.

« Ils partent à un moment. Des fois au bout de quelques minutes, parfois au bout de plusieurs jours, » rétorqua l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. « Quand ils voient que je ne veux pas me tuer ou blesser quelqu'un. »

Mais ils revenaient toujours. Les mots ne furent pas prononcés mais flottèrent entre eux. Harry cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes venant les faire briller.

« Et si quelqu'un tente de t'empêcher de fuir ? »

« Il faut pas faire ça, » protesta Harry. « Il faut pas les laisser me prendre et me faire du mal. »

« T'ont-ils déjà blessé ? Voldemort ou un Mangemort t'ont-ils déjà fait souffrir physiquement ? »

La souffrance morale était évidente et les symptômes corporels décrits une poignée de minutes plus tôt en étaient l'expression. Mais avait-il déjà été attaqué physiquement ? Est-ce qu'une baguette magique l'avait déjà ensorcelé ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre. Pourtant, seule une réponse était réelle : non. Non, Voldemort ne lui avait encore jamais lancé de sortilèges. Il avait déjà fait exploser des objets autour de lui, l'avait obligé à se mettre à genoux devant lui mais… il n'avait jamais été blessé physiquement. Il était suffisamment lucide pour remarquer qu'une réponse négative apportait une dose d'incohérence à sa peur. Mais, il était hors de question que le psychiatre pense gagner un point en lui faisant admettre cela !

« Je me suis toujours protégé. »

La voix sonnait ferme et assurée. Pourtant, Kingsley vit une pointe d'hésitation apparaître dans son regard. Ce détail, minime et presque invisible, lui provoqua pourtant une brusque poussée de confiance et d'espoir.

« Quelqu'un d'autre que toi a déjà vu ou entendu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? »

A cette question, son patient se mit aussi en position défensive. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec un mélange de colère et d'embarras. Kingsley arqua un sourcil étonné par son soudain changement de comportement. Il l'associa à une explication simple mais probablement douloureuse pour l'adolescent : tous ceux lui ayant posé cette question l'avaient par la suite dénigré.

Face au regard vert hanté, Kingsley songea que la séance était à sa fin. Progresser oui. Mais pas en précipitant les choses. Il en avait appris plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Et il était certain que leur conversation s'était déjà logée dans un coin de l'esprit de Harry.

« Non, » cracha t-il d'une voix grinçante. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas ! Moi, je les vois. J'ai la chance de ne pas passer à côté de leur existence. »

« La chance ? » répliqua Kingsley en prenant une voix exagérément incrédule. « Tu me décris ta peur et ta souffrance face au harcèlement que tu subis de leur part. Je ne souhaiterai pas avoir _la chance_ de vivre ça, Harry. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi difficile était-ce de l'admettre, sa séance avec Shacklebolt l'avait secoué. Son esprit était comme retourné dans tous les sens ! À présent hors de son bureau, il était certain que c'était le but recherché de son psychiatre.

En passant devant la salle commune du groupe Gryffondor, Harry aperçut la silhouette grande et rondelette de Neville. En effet, le mur s'arrêtait à environ un mètre trente de hauteur puis finissait jusqu'au plafond en une vitre permettant d'avoir un regard global sur la salle commune depuis le couloir.

Neville, avachi sur un canapé et son téléphone portable dans les mains, fixait d'un air ennuyé la télévision. Il était accompagné de Colin dont les pieds étaient étalés sur l'espèce de table basse en plastique posée devant les fauteuils et canapés de la salle.

« Salut ! Vous regardez quoi ? »

Son apparition silencieuse les fit sursauter et un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Deux jeunes filles regardaient également la télé. Le seul écran figurait dans la salle commune de l'étage réservé à Gryffondor. Des discussions sans fins avaient lieu chaque soir pour déterminer le programme du jour ! Le vote était souvent le dernier recours pour trancher sur la chaîne à mettre.

« Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, » grogna Colin.

Tant l'expression inattendue que la déception réelle du garçon fit éclater de rire Harry et Neville. Les deux amis retrouvèrent leur calme en avisant la mine étonnée du plus jeune. Finalement, le jeune Potter devait l'admettre : c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir des amis !

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux, son regard se portant sur l'écran de télévision. Il plissa le bout du nez face au feuilleton dramatique diffusé en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il peina à se concentrer sur la télé, se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Comme cela arrivait bien trop souvent.

« Tu ressors de chez Shacklebolt ? »

La voix aiguë de Colin le tira de ses songes. Il inclina la tête en direction de son ami. Rares étaient les fois où ils évoquaient leur suivi psychiatrique. Un paradoxe en songeant qu'ils vivaient _justement_ dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Neville sourit d'un air affecté et détacha son regard de l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel il pianotait rapidement. Chaque fois que Harry le voyait avec le petit objet, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les destinataires de ses messages.

« On entend qu'un psychiatre permet d'aller mieux mais à chaque fois que tu sors de leur bureau, t'as l'impression d'avoir encore plus de choses dans la tête, » glissa t-il.

« C'est ça ! Je trouve ça horrible. Je déteste aller voir Hestia, ma psychiatre, » renchérit Colin. « Elle veut à tout prix que je finisse par lui dire _''mais oui madame, je_ _suis normal''_ _._ Quelles foutaises ! »

« Je suis aussi suivie par Hestia Jones et je la trouve plutôt bien, » temporisa Neville en fronçant les sourcils sous la réflexion. « Elle est tout le temps joyeuse. C'est mieux qu'avoir une porte de prison en face de soi ! »

Harry n'écouta pas la réponse de Colin, concentré sur la silhouette traversant le couloir à pas rapide. Il put le suivre du regard grâce à la grande vitre parcourant toute la salle commune. Finalement, l'autre disparu et il se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre d'un air soucieux.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Harry rougirent violemment. Il haussa les épaules en faisant mine de porter son attention sur la télévision. Neville retint le sourire amusé menaçant d'apparaître sur son visage. Il secoua cependant la tête.

« Qui ça ? » interrogea Colin, perdu.

« Drago Malefoy, » éclaira Neville. « Il vient de passer et tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard ! »

« On travaille juste ensemble. Pour le devoir d'histoire, » répondit Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si on était… amis. Il est pas vraiment du genre à vouloir avoir des amis. C'est un peu un… »

« Un espèce d'ours mal léché au caractère de merde ? »

La supposition de Colin les surprit à nouveau. Encore une fois, Harry ne put rester impassible. Il leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un éclat de rire.

« C'est pas parce qu'il ne parle à personne d'autre que toi que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ami avec, » conseilla Neville d'une voix douce. « Va le voir. Il avait l'air furieux. »

Le conseil lui sembla pertinent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au dos de Drago Malefoy. Le blond s'était réfugié sous le préau vide en raison de la pluie battante. Assis sur une table en bois, les pieds reposant sur le blanc, il fixait le parc sur lequel se déversait des trombes d'eau. Harry vit avec surprise une volute de fumée blanche s'élever puis une cigarette apparue dans son champ de vision.

« Tu fumes ? »

Son exclamation surprise provoqua un sursaut chez l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air noir mais ne le chassa pas lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je fais du tricot avec une cigarette. »

Son ton sarcastique et sa capacité de répartie fascinait toujours Harry. Loin de s'en offusquer, celui-ci rit doucement mais fronça le nez lorsque la désagréable odeur de cigarette atteignit ses narines. Drago fit mine de ne pas le remarquer mais dirigea tout de même sa cigarette dans l'autre direction.

« T'as jamais essayé ? »

« Non ! » s'horrifia le brun.

Sa réaction candide fit apparaître un vrai sourire sur le visage tendu de Drago. Celui-ci s'empressa néanmoins de dissimuler son expression, laissant son regard gris se poser sur le parc vide de Poudlard. Il plaça la cigarette entre ses lèvres roses et inspira, laissant la fumée âcre se répandre dans ses poumons. Il expira au bout de quelques secondes, l'esprit ailleurs.

Une lumière clignotante attira l'œil de Harry. Il baissa la tête vers la table et son regard tomba sur le petit espace entre eux deux. Il vit alors le téléphone du blond taciturne posé près de lui, une lumière rouge clignotant à intervalles réguliers. Si Drago le vit, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour attraper son mobile et le consulter.

Le silence perdura entre eux. Anxieux de s'être lancé spontanément dans un échange avec Drago, Harry envisagea les différentes portes de sortie possibles pour prendre la fuite sans paraître grossier. Un rendez-vous ? Un maux de tête ? Une faim frugale ?

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le jeune Malefoy ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'échapper. Harry frotta le bout de sa chaussure sur le banc. Il lança un coup d'œil à son camarade mais celui-ci fixait toujours le parc d'un air impassible. Quoi que… sa mâchoire était encore plus crispée qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je t'ai vu dans le couloir. T'avais l'air… fâché. »

Le regard inquisiteur de l'autre l'intimida un bref moment mais il s'empressa de se redresser. Hors de question qu'il s'efface tout le temps devant les autres ! Kingsley lui avait expliqué cela lors d'une précédente entrevue. Il avait tenté d'appliquer ce conseil à de rares reprises depuis leur échange mais Harry songea que le faire face à Malefoy était un premier pas.

Loin de ses interrogations, l'autre jeune homme ne sembla même pas apercevoir son effort pour affronter son regard. Au contraire, ses traits pâles si impassibles se déformèrent sous la colère. Et il fut soudain si expressif que Harry en resta bouche-bée. La seule fois où son visage avait montré une expression si vivante fut lors de l'arrivée de Severus Snape, son parrain.

« J'ai envie de massacrer cet imbécile de Flitwick ! »

Harry eut besoin d'un moment pour remettre le nom sur une personne.

« Filius Flitwick, le nain ? » lâcha t-il spontanément.

« C'est mon psychiatre. Ce crétin semble croire que ma sortie n'est pas imminente ! » cracha Drago, les yeux orageux. « Je ne vais pas faire ma première année entière de A-Levels ici. Il faut que je sorte de là ! »

La fureur émanait du jeune homme par vagues. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête avec une tonne de gel. Il inspira fortement sur sa cigarette, tentant ainsi de se calmer. L'effet fut peu concluant au regard du grognement furieux faisant vibrer sa pomme d'Adam.

« Il croit que je suis pas encore assez stable ! Non mais tu m'as vu ? J'ai l'air instable ? »

Harry prit une grande respiration et haussa les sourcils en le dévisageant d'un air dubitatif.

« Bah… quand t'es énervé comme ça, ça pose question, » confia t-il prudemment. Le regard assassin de l'autre le pressa à rectifier ses propos. « Mais c'est juste parce que t'es en colère. Tu m'as pas l'air cinglé. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de toi. Tu lui as demandé ? Et à tes parents ? »

« Mes parents ? On a pas tous la chance d'avoir une famille parfaite où notre chère maman vient nous chercher tous les vendredis soir. »

L'amertume se lisait clairement dans la voix de Drago. Harry ne se fâcha pas de l'accusation injuste. Effectivement, Lily faisait le déplacement chaque vendredi soir afin de le ramener à la maison. Savoir que Remus était prêt à se déplacer jusque là pour l'amener au médecin avait été également salvateur. Pourtant, tout n'était pas aussi beau et simple que paraissait le penser Drago.

« Mon père ne mettra jamais un pied à Poudlard tant qu'il n'y sera pas obligé et mon frère jumeau a tellement honte de moi qu'il oublie de parler de moi à ses amis, » rétorqua t-il d'un ton ironique.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de surprendre le blond. Il se tourna vers lui, un nouveau regard compréhensif apparaissant sur son visage. Celui-ci écrasa la fin de se cigarette contre la bordure de la table et laissa le mégot près de lui pour le jeter plus tard.

« J'ignorais que tu avais un jumeau. »

« Axel. Le fils parfait. Et c'est vrai, il est génial, » soupira Harry en haussant les épaules. « On ne parle que de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Drago. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu te le dire avant. Lui, ses amis lui ont posé la question et il a nié mon existence. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Harry fut presque soulagé de ne voir aucun air de pitié se dessiner sur le visage de son camarade. Supporter la peine de sa mère était suffisante !

« Mon père travaille tout le temps. Il est PDG de la firme familiale. La Malefoy's Company a des entreprises partout dans le monde, » expliqua Drago. « Il ne supporte pas que son seul héritier foute tout en l'air. Ma famille est connue dans le monde des affaires. Imagine combien les frasques du supposé successeur de la firme font tâches. »

« Les frasques ? » s'étonna Harry.

Drago avait l'air tellement clean, sérieux et bourgeois ! Quelles frasques pouvait-il faire ? Le regard désabusé que son camarade de classe lui lança lui fit étrangement serrer le cœur. Quelle était cette impression bizarre en lui ? Harry peinait à la nommer.

« Ça détonne un peu quand l'héritier fume des joints comme des clopes. C'est encore pire quand la marijuana devient de la coke. Je ne te parle même pas de la honte jetée sur ma famille quand, défoncé, j'ai voulu me foutre en l'air. »

Harry resta estomaqué par le ton décontracté et indifférent du garçon à côté de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui déballer un tel discours sans exprimer la moindre tristesse, gêne ou culpabilité ? Drogue ? Suicide ? Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela ! Drago était si froid et empoté dans ses relations sociales que Harry avait songé que c'était la raison de son hospitalisation à Durmstrang.

Le jeune homme le défia du regard de lui porter le moindre jugement. Harry en était tout bonnement incapable, tentant de digérer toutes les informations venant d'envahir son cerveau !

« Je ne suis pas un suicidaire de pacotille comme Londubat, » rétorqua Drago avec une sorte de mépris dans la voix. « J'ai pas avalé des cachetons. Je trouvais que m'ouvrir les veines était plus élégant, plus classe. Ça me correspondait davantage. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sérieusement ? Drago attendait une réponse de sa part, là ? Élégant et classe ? Une tentative de suicide en se tranchant les veines ? Son regard se porta sur les poignets de Drago mais ses bras étaient recouverts par sa veste. Il réalisa alors que ses bras n'avaient jamais été dénudé devant lui. Harry le dévisagea ouvertement comme s'il faisait face à une personne complètement cinglée.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter. Ne sois pas choqué ! J'ai très bien accepté de me désintoxiquer et j'ai tout à fait intégré la portée de mon geste, » ajouta t-il en roulant des yeux. « Je sais que c'était une belle connerie qui m'a forcé à quitter l'école et à me retrouver dans ce château maudit ! Alors pourquoi, avec plus de deux mois d'abstinence à mon actif, ce nain de Flitwick refuse ma sortie ? »

« Peut-être que deux mois, ce n'est pas assez ? » suggéra Harry avec douceur. « Il veut être sûr que tu ne recommences pas à prendre n'importe quoi ou à vouloir te tuer. »

« C'est surtout ma mère qui panique à l'idée de me retrouver défoncé et en sang, » maugréa t-il en colère. « Et mon père veut éviter de voir ma face pendant encore quelques mois. »

Drago poussa un grognement frustré. Il tourna si rapidement la tête à son opposé que Harry douta que les larmes brillant dans son regard gris soient réelles. Constatant la réelle souffrance de son camarade cachée derrière un paquet de sarcasmes et de colère, il tendit spontanément sa main gauche vers la sienne, agrippée nerveusement autour du rebord de la table. Il prit une grande inspiration quand sa main se posa sur celle de Drago avec douceur. Un bref vertige le saisit : voilà le premier contact physique initié de sa part avec une personne qu'il connaissait depuis peu de temps.

« En attendant, je suis content que tu sois là, moi. »

Le geste et ses mots figèrent le blond qui se crispa. Il fut tenté de repousser Harry mais quelque chose dans son regard le freina. Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieux, laissant le petit contact physique perdurer. Finalement, Drago détourna le regard, le cœur pris d'un émoi incompréhensible.

« J'aime bien la pluie, » confia t-il à mi-voix. « Je trouve ça beau. Ça a quelque chose de poétique ce ciel gris chargé de tant de nuages et de voir la pluie tomber sans discontinuité. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Lui préférait le soleil. Ou, au pire, optait pour la neige. Il sauta sur ses pieds, se mettant face à son camarade qui le regarda avec surprise.

« Si tu aimes la pluie, allons dessous ! »

Il ignora le regard éberlué de Drago. Il prit franchement une de ses mains et l'invita silencieusement à se mettre debout pour le suivre. Sa spontanéité lui fit même tourner la tête instant mais Drago se leva, faisant s'envoler toutes ses craintes.

Ils se précipitèrent sans réfléchir sous la pluie, se retrouvant trempés en une poignée de seconde. Harry leva les bras en l'air, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur lui, ses cheveux gouttant sur son visage. Il éclata de rire face à cette sensation et cette nouvelle expérience. Drago le suivit dans son amusement et ce fut le premier vrai éclat de rire que Harry entendit de sa part.

« T'es complètement fou, Potter, » souffla Drago.

« Je ne suis sûrement pas ici pour rien, » rit Harry, les yeux brillant de joie.

Finalement, il s'était peut-être fait un nouvel ami.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Chers lecteurs,

J'ai été recouverte de reviews au précédent chapitre et j'ose espérer que vous tiendrez ce rytme :) Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir et j'ai aimé répondre à chacun d'entre vous. Bien sûr, ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site restent sans réponses alors n'hésitez pas à vous faire un compte pour que je puisse répondre à vos questions. Le chapitre 11 est calme, centré autour d'une conversation entre père et fils et c'est en ça qu'il est important !

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 11 janvier 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 11 : Le risque de la vie_

Les semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement, laissant le mois d'octobre s'installer tranquillement sur le Royaume-Uni. Être à Poudlard n'était plus si douloureux et pénible pour Harry. Avoir des amis rendait son hospitalisation plus… Acceptable ! Parfois, il parvenait même à oublier que Poudlard n'était pas une école ordinaire mais bien une structure hospitalière. C'était rare mais lorsque cela arrivait, c'était salvateur.

Actuellement, Harry attendait l'arrivée de sa mère. Si les semaines passaient vite, il s'enthousiasmait toutefois toujours de voir le vendredi venir. Son sac de sport posé à ses pieds, il patientait tranquillement sous le préau de Poudlard. Assis sur un banc fixé contre un des murs en béton de la structure, Harry lança un coup d'œil à Drago.

Depuis leur échange s'étant fini sous la pluie, les deux garçons ne se voyaient plus seulement que pour leur devoir d'histoire pour lequel ils avaient d'ailleurs bien avancé. Drago était peu loquace, l'air toujours ennuyé ou renfrogné. Il lâchait rarement son téléphone portable et son paquet de cigarettes n'était jamais loin. Ceux les croisant les fixaient toujours avec étonnement, surpris de les voir être capables de nouer une relation.

« Tu vas faire quoi ce week-end ? » demanda t-il avec intérêt.

« Je vois un ami. Blaise Zabini, » répondit l'autre laconiquement.

Drago n'ajouta pas davantage de détails. Si d'autres s'en seraient insurgés, Harry s'en contenta. Il appréciait ne pas être forcé de réfléchir constamment à la façon de combler les silences entre lui et Drago. Ils appréciaient, autant l'un que l'autre, la quiétude et le silence. Si Drago souhaitait en dire plus alors, il le ferait.

Assis à sa droite, Drago fumait lentement une cigarette, le regard rivé sur l'écran de son téléphone. Concentré sur son jeu, ses doigts tapotaient rapidement sur les touches. Il dirigeait un trait noir, le serpent, jusqu'à des petits points agissant comme aliments. Chaque fois que le serpent avalait un point, le trait grandissait et l'objectif était que la tête ne touche surtout pas la queue. Drago poussa un grognement furieux lorsque cela lui arriva et il posa brusquement son téléphone à côté de lui.

« Et toi ? » retourna t-il finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas trop réfléchi au programme de son week-end. Samedi dernier, Remus était venu le chercher pour l'amener à sa galerie d'art. Il y avait passé des heures, observant et détaillant chaque œuvre nouvelle. Ça avait été follement amusant et il s'était demandé pourquoi tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite.

« Je sais pas encore. S'il ne pleut pas, j'aimerai bien aller me promener en forêt. Ça fait longtemps. Avant, j'allais courir avec mon père et mon frère en forêt, » répondit le brun en souriant doucement. « Il faut voir si ma mère est disponible pour sortir avec moi. »

« Tu peux pas sortir seul ? »

Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer face à l'étonnement méfiant de son ami. Il haussa les épaules, peinant à trouver une réponse adéquate. Pouvait-il sortir seul ? À vrai dire, il ne l'avait même jamais demandé à ses parents. Déjà stressés de le savoir seul un étage au-dessus de leur tête ou à l'autre bout du terrain de la propriété, il n'osait pas imaginer leur état s'il faisait simplement un tour du pâté de maison.

Le regard suspicieux du blond s'accrût face à son silence. Il dévisagea ouvertement son ami, tenter de le percer à jour. Après coup, lui avoir révélé les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard avait provoqué en lui une profonde honte et colère envers lui-même. Pourquoi s'être ainsi dévoilé et avoir de fait, céder à ses émotions ?

Finalement, l'absence de jugement de la part de Potter l'avait rassuré. Au début, il avait marché sur des œufs près de lui, s'attendant à ce que son ''secret'' éclate en plein milieu du réfectoire par exemple. Ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Alors, il avait relâché petit à petit sa respiration jusqu'à se détendre complètement avec Harry.

« Ah, les garçons ! Vous attendez un proche pour rentrer, je suppose ! »

La voix enjouée de Cédric Diggory résonna près d'eux. Le stagiaire éducateur, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, venait de passer les portes menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il s'approcha d'un air serein. Son regard s'arrêta sur les sacs de voyage posés à leurs pieds.

« Contents de rentrer pour le week-end ? »

« On est censé te faire un rapport détaillé de nos ressentis ? »

La voix de Drago fut tranchante. Glaciale. Le mépris émanait de chacun des mots. Cédric n'eut ni mouvement de recul, ni signe de colère. Ce que Harry aurait probablement fait si une telle froideur lui avait été adressé. À la place, son sourire s'élargit et il fit encore un pas à leur encontre.

« Pas vraiment. On ne m'a pas dit que c'était une pratique à Poudlard, » rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton espiègle. « Mais si tu souhaites le faire, je recevrai ce rapport avec grand plaisir ! »

« On est content de rentrer, » soupira Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas la verve de son ami face à Cédric. Stagiaire depuis plusieurs semaines à présent à Poudlard, Harry le trouvait plutôt sympathique. En plus des temps du quotidien, Diggory encadrait plusieurs de ses activités : celle de socialisation du lundi après-midi avec Aubrey et celle de pâtisserie le jeudi matin. Sa bonne humeur constante était parfois agaçante mais elle était malgré tout agréable à supporter. Il peinait encore, et même lui pouvait le remarquer, à poser un cadre ferme nécessaire à certains patients mais c'était loin de le déranger.

« Alors j'espère que vos récits de ces deux jours seront riches ! Passez un bon week-end. »

Harry lui sourit timidement alors que Drago, l'ignorant ostensiblement, continuait à fixer devant lui. Sur ces mots, l'étudiant se détourna d'eux et s'approcha d'un pas tranquille d'un groupe de trois enfants d'environ huit ans en train de jouer aux billes.

« T'es pas très gentil avec lui. »

« Il a peut-être deux ans de plus que nous et croit que, sous prétexte d'être stagiaire, il peut nous prendre de haut et faire comme s'il allait nous aider, » cracha Drago. « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un bellâtre comme lui. »

Sa véhémence fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage du brun. Était-il jaloux de Diggory ? Ce serait étonnant : il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Hormis son passé de toxicomane et son hospitalisation à Poudlard. Ces deux éléments pesant lourds dans la balance, il songea à les garder pour lui et à rester silencieux.

« V'là, ta mère. »

Ignorant la voix grognon de son ami, Harry se détourna vite de lui et fouilla du regard le parc. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et sa main se leva dans les airs pour la saluer vivement. Drago roula des yeux, faussement agacé par son enthousiasme. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à attraper son sac avant de se ruer à l'intérieur du château.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'offusqua Harry.

« Je te laisse avec ta mère. »

« Oh Drago, je peux quand même _enfin_ te présenter à elle ! Ma mère a déjà rencontré Colin et Neville. Tu refuses toujours de la saluer. »

Les joues pâles de Drago s'empourprèrent mais il resta sur place, se composant un visage poli. Heureux de le voir accéder à sa demande, Harry se mit debout avec joie. Mince quand même ! Drago prenait toujours la fuite au moment où sa mère venait le chercher le vendredi soir. Elle avait pourtant rencontré ses deux autres amis et cela s'était très bien passé.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait été chamboulé d'apprendre que Neville et sa mère se connaissaient. Lors de cette première rencontre, son nouvel ami lui avait indiqué d'une voix gênée être étudiant à Durmstrang depuis la fin du primaire. Il connaissait donc sa mère _et_ Axel ! Lily n'avait jamais été son enseignante et n'avait donc pas fait le lien entre l'élève dépressif de Durmstrang et le nouvel ami de son fils, Neville. Leur surprise de se faire face à face avait été plutôt cocasse malgré la fureur grimpant en Harry.

Pourquoi Neville lui avait-il caché cette information capitale ?

Son ami s'était confondu en excuses, évoquant sa honte et son envie de maintenir, pour l'instant, à distance sa vie à l'extérieure et celle, protégée et sécurisante, à Poudlard. Sa culpabilité, tellement évidente, l'avait contraint à accepter ses excuses et il avait finalement été heureux de grappiller quelques anecdotes intéressantes sur Axel.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Salut maman ! »

Sous l'œil stupéfait de Drago, Harry fondit dans l'étreinte de sa mère, rayonnant de joie et de confiance. Lui qui fuyait dès qu'une main s'approchait de lui acceptait une telle proximité physique.

Drago resta poliment en retrait, espérant malgré lui faire bonne impression à Lily Potter. Être patient à l'Institut Poudlard ne jouait, de toute façon pas, en sa faveur ! Harry quitta les bras de son mère et Drago se tendit légèrement quand les deux Potter se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Voici Drago, maman. C'est mon ami. »

La candeur dans la voix de Harry provoqua une bouffée d'amour en Lily. Celle-ci adressa un large sourire au jeune homme se tenant devant elle avec nervosité. Harry sembla s'en apercevoir car il roula des yeux avec amusement puis l'attrapa avec douceur par la main, l'incitant à s'approcher d'eux.

Le geste, tendre et rassurant, de son fils la stupéfia. Depuis quand Harry était-il capable de faire un tel geste, pourtant si banal pour les autres ?Elle s'efforça néanmoins de le dissimuler et tendit une main à l'encontre de Drago. Celui-ci l'attrapa dans un mélange de douceur et fermeté, soutenant son regard.

« Enchanté Mrs Potter. Je me nomme Drago. Drago Malefoy. »

La solennité et la diplomatie du garçon l'étonna mais le nom Malefoy résonna dans son esprit. Une demie-seconde suffit à faire le lien entre Malefoy, la famille Black et Sirius. Une autre fut nécessaire pour se rappeler l'empire financier bâti par la puissante famille anglaise.

Un bref instant, le soulagement de voir que _tout le monde_ était touché par les difficultés mentales la traversa mais elle se sermonna intérieurement de sa honteuse pensée.

« Lily Potter. Je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer les amis de Harry, » déclara t-elle en souriant. « Les ''Mrs Potter'', très peu pour moi ! Lily suffira amplement. »

Drago inclina la tête et Lily fut certain que ces mots devraient être répétés plusieurs fois avant de prendre effet. Entre eux, Harry semblait se réjouir de leur rencontre. Il trépignait sur place d'une joie enfantine dans un contexte rarement expérimenté tant pour lui que pour sa mère.

« Bon week-end Drago. À lundi ! » salua vivement Harry en lui adressant un sourire majestueux.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, la joie de l'adolescent semblait être retombée tel un soufflé sortant du four. Réfugié sur la terrasse de la maison Potter et enroulé dans un épais plaid, Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées, tentant de maintenir à distance les éclats de voix et de rires provenant du salon. La vie sociale mouvementée de ses parents l'exaspérait. Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir des invités à la maison ? Et quand ils ne recevaient pas, ils étaient, bien sûr, reçus !

Bon… Peut-être exagérait-il. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre à haute voix pour l'instant. Il jeta un regard sombre par dessus son épaule et son regard tomba sur la tablée du soir. La famille Granger avait été convié pour un dîner chez les Potter pour – enfin – marquer le coup de la rentrée. Voisins depuis des années, les deux familles s'entendaient très bien, encouragées par la forte amitié liant Axel et Hermione.

Harry se détourna du joli tableau familial et chaleureux qu'il percevait à travers la baie vitrée menant au salon. Il s'enfonça davantage dans la chaude couverture permettant de contrer les températures fraîches d'octobre. Peu importe, prendre l'air signifiait s'échapper à ce long repas.

« Ça va, bonhomme ? »

L'adolescent manqua de bondir sur ses pieds et il jeta un regard alarmé à la silhouette venant de se détacher dans la nuit. Son père s'approcha, laissant son corps être éclairé par la lumière de la maison. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'interrogea sur la raison de son départ de la salle à manger.

James, sans un mot, s'installa à côté de lui et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ému par l'attention, Harry attrapa le récipient et le leva à hauteur de son menton. Les volutes de fumées chocolatées embaumèrent ses narines, provoquant une vague de chaleur sur son visage.

« Merci papa, » chuchota t-il.

L'adulte inclina la tête et le silence s'installa entre eux. La nuit était totale à cette heure et seuls des bruissements de feuilles se faisaient entendre. La pénombre avait quelque chose d'agréable, notamment car les éclairages intérieurs de la maison derrière eux les rassuraient.

Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, Harry s'efforça de ne pas laisser l'angoisse l'envahir. Rares étaient les moments partagés avec son père. La méfiance s'installa aussitôt en lui. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Jeanne et ta mère débarrassent la table pendant que Axel, Hermione et Henry se disputent pour… je ne sais quel sujet, » expliqua James d'une voix amusée. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais venu ici. »

« Je… C'était long, » se justifia t-il.

« Je sais que c'est pénible pour toi de rentrer et d'avoir à supporter un dîner entre amis, » reconnut James en souriant. « Hermione a ton âge. Vous vous connaissez depuis des années. »

« C'est l'amie d'Axel. Pas la mienne. »

Elle était, certes très gentille mais Harry n'était jamais parvenu à dépasser ses lamentables difficultés en matière de relations sociales avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à créer une réelle relation amicale même s'ils étaient capables d'avoir des conversations. Hermione était l'amie d'Axel. Il était simplement poli avec elle.

Oh… Ce n'était pas si exact que cela. En toute logique, Hermione, Axel et lui avaient été scolarisé dans la même école primaire jusqu'à leur onze ans. Ils étaient plutôt proches, souvent fourrés les trois, même si Harry avait souvent tendance à se mettre de côté et à se réfugier dans un dessin. Sa relation, d'abord forte et intense avec les deux enfants, s'était délitée pour ne rester que des lambeaux aujourd'hui.

« Ta mère m'a dit avoir rencontré un de tes nouveaux amis. »

James garda pour lui le fait que le nom Malefoy ne lui était pas inconnu. Loin de là. Lucius Malefoy et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés. Le mépris était plutôt le ciment de leur relation. Antinomiques l'un de l'autre, rien ne leur permettait de se retrouver. Avec le temps, dans les soirées mondaines et – ou – ministérielles, leurs échanges étaient devenus rares et plus polis.

Inutile d'alarmer Harry alors que, selon Lily, son enthousiasme pour son amitié avec Drago avait été étonnant !

Sa première réaction avait été de s'affoler. Son fils faire ami-ami avec un Malefoy ? Quelle horreur ! La seconde fut un contentement malsain d'apprendre les troubles du fils Malefoy. Que le sien se trouve également à Poudlard avait ratatiné la moindre once de joie vengeresse. Sa troisième réaction fut d'être soulagé et étonné de savoir son fils capable d'avoir des amis. Même s'il s'agissait de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » chuchota Harry avec un plaisir réel. « Drago. Il est sympa même si les autres le trouvent froid et arrogant. »

Un ''sans blague'' manqua de jaillir des lèvres de James. Mais le commissaire de police se musela de lui-même et hocha simplement la tête. La curiosité le tenailla. Pourquoi le fils probablement chéri et pété de thunes des Malefoy se trouvait à Poudlard ? Avait-il un trouble psychique aussi lourd que Harry ? D'ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy était-il informé de la présence de son propre fils à lui, Harry Potter ?

« Si tu t'entends avec lui, c'est l'essentiel, » souffla James en songeant que les mots étaient bons et justes, peu importe ce qui traversait son esprit. « C'est bien d'avoir des amis. C'est important dans la vie. Sirius et Remus font partie de ma vie depuis nos onze ans et je mettrai ma vie entre leurs mains. »

« Je vous ai déjà entendu parler d'un quatrième membre de votre groupe d'ami, » rappela Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Même si ça vous mets toujours hors de vous, surtout Sirius. »

Une grimace colérique déforma les traits de James. Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir lancé un sujet sensible. Il avait grandi en évoluant dans le groupe d'amis de son père, nommé les Maraudeurs depuis leur adolescence : Sirius, Remus et son père. Aujourd'hui, les liens d'amitiés étaient aussi forts et puissants que des liens familiaux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Axel et lui avaient grandi en entendant régulièrement des surnoms étranges résonner et désigner les trois adultes tels que Patmol, Lunard ou Cornedrue. À l'achat de son chien, Sirius avait sidéré d'amusement tout le monde en le nommant Patmol comme ses amis l'appelaient depuis des années. Incapable de garder une relation sociale intacte ou de se faire le moindre ami à partir d'un certain âge, Harry était scotché de voir une telle amitié réunir trois hommes des années après leur première rencontre.

« Il est vrai que l'amitié nous aveugle parfois et peut même nous conduire à notre propre perte, » déclara James d'un ton sérieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Peter Pettigrow a fait ses études avec nous dès ses onze ans. Malgré sa gentillesse, il était timide, balourd et assez banal. »

Stupéfait d'être le réceptacle des confidences de son père, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent doucement et il le scruta avec attention, écoutant le moindre de ses mots. Le bruit provenant de l'intérieur du domicile s'atténua tant il se concentra pleinement sur James. Il avala distraitement une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, appréciant le goût chocolaté coulant le long de sa gorge.

« Il était le quatrième maraudeur. Queudever. On l'a toujours protégé car il était pas trop débrouillard mais peu importe, il était vraiment sympa. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il avait toujours su qu'un autre maraudeur avait fait partie du groupe. Mais en avait été exclu d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait ! L'avait-il déjà vu ? Si c'était le cas, il devait alors être vraiment tout petit !

Le regard marron de James s'assombrit davantage et il remonta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Il tourna la tête vers son fils, se plongeant dans son regard ensorcelant. À la naissance des jumeaux, James se souvenait avoir été bouleversé face aux yeux de Harry. Tellement semblables à ceux de Lily. Tellement beaux et pleins de vie.

« Alors que Sirius et moi entrions à l'école nationale de police avec la ferme intention d'y faire notre carrière ensemble, Remus a entamé des études à la fac. Peter n'était pas vraiment brillant à l'école alors il a trouvé un travail quelconque. »

Un instant de silence s'installa. James se plongeait visiblement avec facilité dans ses souvenirs. Harry se demanda un moment comment, dans vingt ans, il verrai sa propre adolescence. Comment pourrait-il la qualifier ? La juger ? Il n'était clairement pas un brillant étudiant comme sa mère l'avait été ou un adolescent espiègle à l'image de son père. Que pourrait-il dire de lui-même ? Hormis qu'il avait été propulsé – à torts ! - dans un hôpital pédo-psychiatrique ?

« Il a commencé à traîner avec des mecs sombres et à faire des conneries. D'abord gentillettes puis de plus en plus graves. Des petits vols à l'étalage pour finir à un braquage à main armé dans l'une des plus grandes banques de Londres, Gringotts. »

« Mais c'est la banque de maman et toi ! » s'exclama Harry d'un air surpris. « C'est immense et super bien gardé. Tout le monde dit que c'est une banque inviolable. »

« Et c'est vrai, » assura James. « Personne n'a jamais réussi à commettre un vol dans l'antre de Gringotts. Tous ceux qui ont osé s'y sont cassés les dents ! »

« Donc Peter s'y est heurté ? »

James acquiesça d'un bruit de bouche et il semblait encore, malgré toutes les années, incroyablement navré de cette histoire. Il secoua la tête et Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir jurer furieusement comme cela lui arrivait en cas de grosse colère.

« Incapable d'assumer ses déboires, il a continué à agir comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que Sirius et moi avions été diplômé de l'école de police et faisions nos premiers pas dans un commissariat de quartier. Les gens malsains avec lesquels il bossait l'ont poussé à se méfier de nous, à ne pas nous faire confiance et à nous faire tomber. »

« Vraiment ? Comment s'y est-il pris ? »

Harry était étonné de son propre intérêt pour l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Belle et incroyablement forte jusque là, la révélation sur Peter Pettigrow la rendait presque sordide à certains moments de son existence.

« Il a attaqué Gringotts avec ses collègues mais personne n'arrive à déjouer les sécurités de la banque. Ils ont tué tout de même douze employés, » cracha James d'une voix perclus de douleur. « Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, il a tiré sur Sirius. Parmi tous les policiers présents, il a choisi d'abattre Sirius. »

« C'est affreux ! » s'alarma l'adolescent, les yeux arrondis. « Il a vraiment voulu tuer Sirius ? »

« Ouais. Et n'est pas passé loin de réussir. Sirius est resté dans le coma un certain temps et a dû suivre une rééducation corsée après avoir été touché aux jambes et près du cœur. Axel et toi aviez à peine un an. »

Abasourdi par toutes ces informations, Harry resta muet et but son chocolat chaud. Il laissa son regard se poser d'un air absent sur le jardin face à lui et plongé dans l'obscurité. Il écouta les dénouements de cette tragique histoire, satisfait de voir justice être faite : Pettigrow, pour avoir tué et même simplement essayé de mettre fin à la vie des civils et employés de la banque, était enfermé à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. La plus terrible et sordide des prisons britanniques.

« Pourquoi vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? »

« Ça a été une période foutrement difficile pour Sirius. Entre la trahison d'un ami considéré comme un frère jusque là et le fait de se sentir diminué et d'avoir à subir une rééducation vraiment ardue, il a vraiment galéré. Remus a tenu comme il a pu à côté de lui. »

« Alors, ils préfèrent ne pas en parler, » conclu Harry d'un ton sage. « Je comprends mieux. »

Le père et le fils laissèrent le silence les entourer, seulement brisé par les voix provenant de l'intérieur.

« L'amitié peut-être dangereuse mais les relations, l'ouverture à l'autre est une prise de risque, » ajouta James d'une voix douce. « Vivre sans prendre ce risque c'est se condamner à une vie pauvre. »

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé et l'adolescent se tendit légèrement. Est-ce que sa vie était pauvre ? Aucune idée. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il rêvait, c'était certain. Mais la qualifierait-il de pauvre ? La fraîcheur s'engouffra sous la couverture alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'élevait. Il frissonna, songeant avec regret que l'heure de rentrer approchait.

« J'ai des amis maintenant, » nota Harry.

« Je trouve ça génial. »

« Je… J'aimerai avoir un téléphone portable. »

James tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Harry se sentit rosir, hébété par sa propre audace. Rares étaient les demandes formulées directement auprès de ses parents. Il préférait toujours adopter des stratégies détournées ou renier son envie et la laisser s'éteindre en lui.

Toutefois, voir Drago, Neville et Axel pianoter toujours sur leurs propres mobiles était frustrant et curieux. Apprécierait-il avoir un téléphone ? En 1996, les téléphones portables étaient à leur commencement. Peu esthétique, assez gros en main, tout le monde en raffolait pourtant. Quelle magie incroyable de pouvoir s'appeler au milieu de la rue et s'envoyer des mots à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre !

Lui avait peu ressenti l'enthousiasme de tous. Qui avait-il à appeler ? À contacter ? Personne ! Pour leur quinzième anniversaire, Axel avait commandé un téléphone. Harry avait décliné la proposition d'en recevoir un à la même occasion.

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas ? » répondit James. « Si tes amis en ont un, c'est l'occasion de rester en contact avec eux durant le week-end. »

L'air émerveillé de Harry valut un pesant d'or et James sentit son cœur se comprimer étrangement dans sa poitrine. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, incapable de mettre des mots sur son émotion. Était-ce le premier pas vers la _normalité_ adolescente de son fils ?

D'un autre côté, savoir que les seuls amis qu'il avait été capable de se faire étaient des patients d'un hôpital psychiatrique le tourmenta. Quelles pathologies les avaient envoyé à l'Institut Poudlard ? Comment Harry vivait-il avec eux ? Avait-il pu mettre à jour leurs difficultés ? Et eux, que comprenaient-ils de son fils et de ses délires ?

« Ça serait trop bien ! » s'exclama Harry, laissant la joie l'envahir. « Drago et Neville ont toujours le leur sur eux. Bon, Colin n'en a pas mais c'est pas pareil. »

« Tu pourras aussi échanger avec nous la semaine, » glissa James. « Et avec ton frère. »

Un grognement lui répondit simplement et le commissaire de police soupira. L'agitation dans le salon s'accrût et ils purent entendre Henry Granger se lever, les remerciant de leur accueil et du repas délicieux. James et Harry n'eurent d'autres choix que de se lever pour les rejoindre et procéder aux salutations de convenance.

« Axel s'en veut terriblement pour l'incident avec ses amis, » confia James en se tournant vers lui, à un pas de l'entrée. « Il n'a pas songé un seul instant à l'impact de ne pas parler de toi. Il ne veut pas que vous restiez en froid. Axel est ton frère et il t'aime. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. C'est stupide de ne pas s'adresser la parole pendant des semaines, non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en évitant le regard de son père. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Chers lecteurs,

Oh ! Quel enthousiasme de votre part au précédent chapitre. Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez. J'y réponds avec joie. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (je l'ai fais via mon téléphone et je n'en suis pas sûre... N'hésitez pas à me le dire au cas où). J'espère que ce chapitre 12 vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Il va vous propulser de plein fouet dans les méandres de la maladie de Harry. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette facette de l'histoire. Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité. Bonne lecture

A très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 18 janvier 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 12: Un pas de côté_

Neville était partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Joie car il était à deux doigts d'obtenir son billet de sortie définitif de Poudlard. Après cinq mois d'hospitalisation à l'Institut pédopsychiatrique, il n'avait jamais été aussi près de rentrer chez lui. Hestia Jones, sa psychiatre référente, avait souligné ses efforts pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau, ses réels progrès pour accepter son histoire familiale et la douleur y étant rattachée. Ses pensées suicidaires s'étaient tues, logées au fond de la case « passée » de son cerveau. Son apaisement psychique en comparaison à l'état de son esprit à son arrivée à Poudlard était à présent certain.

Du fait de tout cela, sa sortie de Poudlard était toute proche. Grosso modo deux semaines selon sa psychiatre. D'autant plus que retourner chez sa grand-mère, sa tutrice légale, était de moins en moins pénible. Durant les vacances scolaires, il avait été autorisé à y séjourner sur de plus longues périodes qu'un simple week-end. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville avait osé l'informer de son souhait de ne plus aller tous les mois à Saint-Mangouste pour rendre visite ses parents. Il continuait à les aimer mais désirait se rendre à leur chevet quand il en avait envie et non pas forcé par une « tradition » dominicale de sa grand-mère.

L'effrayante Augusta Londubat l'avait dévisagé longuement, ses fines lèvres roses pincées durement l'une contre l'autre. Finalement, elle avait hoché la tête, acceptant ainsi sa demande. Neville en avait été profondément soulagé. Il ne supportait plus de rentrer de Saint-Mangouste le cœur en lambeaux et l'âme tourmentée. Il mettait des jours et des jours à se remettre de voir ses parents réduits à l'état de légumes et, lorsque ça allait mieux, il fallait déjà y retourner !

Bref, il était sur la bonne voix et désireux de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, loin des murs protecteurs de Poudlard. C'était à la fois angoissant et excitant ! Comment allait-ce se passer ? Il était rassuré de ne pas être lâché dans la nature sans suivi. Son suivi thérapeutique, pour terrasser définitivement sa dépression, serait repris par le centre médico-psychologique de son quartier.

Sur cette idée positive, l'adolescent quitta ses pensées. Sa vie reprenait un nouveau départ et ce n'était pas si mal ! Il lâcha le magazine qu'il tenait entre les mains, tentant vainement d'y lire un article. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'air malade du garçon face à lui.

« Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

La question quitta sa bouche sans pouvoir la retenir. Harry, Colin et lui étaient réunis dans la salle commune de l'étage, en début de soirée d'un jeudi de fin octobre. La pluie au rendez-vous, l'animation dans la pièce était bruyante. Les adolescents étaient réunis autour de la télévision, d'une tasse de thé ou d'un jeu quelconque. Colin construisait une structure avec des bâtonnets de bois, des Kaplas, sous le regard du jeune Potter.

Ce dernier, peu enclin à se mêler à la foule, s'était pourtant joint à eux. Il avait même semblé soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'avait prêté aucune attention à la télé ou aux autres et encore moins décidé de faire une activité. Ce fut le premier élément étrange aux yeux de Neville.

Ensuite, il fut surpris par son air angoissé. Enfin, plus angoissé qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est peu dire ! Il jetait des regards furtifs tout autour de lui, se recroquevillant au passage trop proche d'un camarade. Les éclats de rires ou de voix le faisaient sursauter. Comme s'il était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou loin de la salle commune.

« Tu es en sueur, » ajouta Neville, très inquiet à présent. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry tourna un regard hébété dans la direction de son ami, à des kilomètres de la réalité et de la bonne humeur de la salle commune. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, s'apercevant au passage des vifs tremblements de celle-ci. Il prit une grande inspiration et une nouvelle vague de peur déferla en lui.

« _Tu vois Harry, il essaye de te piéger._ »

La voix siffla dans l'air, à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Il sursauta violemment, se cognant un genou contre la table. Colin détourna le regard de sa construction face au mouvement dangereux de la table. Il fronça alors les sourcils en voyant des gouttes de sueur dégouliner sur le front de Harry.

« Non ! Arrête ! »

Neville et Colin se reculèrent face à son brusque éclat, pensant qu'il répondait au premier. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard soucieux alors que le visage de Harry se chiffonnait, alarmé d'être ainsi brusque.

Un rire glacial lui répondit. L'adolescent poussa un gémissement effrayé et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, se mordant durement les lèvres. Et voilà ! Voldemort était revenu. Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il reviendrai ! Toute la journée, sa présence constante était devenue de plus en plus épaisse, de plus en plus étouffante. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se manifeste à lui ! Ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Regarde-les !_ » ordonna Voldemort. « _Regarde leur_ _s_ _regard_ _s_ _effrayé_ _s_ _sur toi ! Tu leur feras toujours peur. Tu seras toujours un danger. »_

Incapable de résister à l'ordre de l'homme encore invisible, Harry écarta ses doigts et observa ses deux amis à travers eux. Il frissonna en constatant leurs regards effectivement inquiets posés sur lui. Voldemort avait-il raison ? Était-il un danger à leurs yeux ? Une boule de fureur s'ancra dans le creux de son estomac. Tous pensaient qu'il était un danger.

« Harry ? » demanda timidement Colin.

« _Tu devrais leur faire du mal. Les blesser, »_ ajouta le puissant sorcier d'une voix doucereuse. « _Ils arrêteront de te prendre pour le monstre que tu n'es pas._ »

« J'peux pas, » grogna t-il entre ses dents serrés. « J'peux pas faire ça. »

Colin et Neville échangèrent un nouveau regard interloqués. La surprise passée, Neville se pencha par-dessus la table, tentant de déchiffrer les mots marmonnés par son ami. Il n'y comprenait rien. Harry s'était de nouveau caché derrière ses mains.

« _Et pourquoi pas ? Vas-y Harry. Fais-le. Lève-toi de ta cha_ _ise_ _, prend la tête de Colin et écrase la sur la table. Allez ! »_

La voix était si douce et convaincante. Ça serait si facile d'obéir et de satisfaire ainsi Voldemort. S'il martelait en effet la tête de Colin contre la table, Harry se débarrasserait de lui. Il n'avait qu'à se lever. Partagé entre l'effroi de ses pensées et l'envie d'agir, son corps se mit à trembler entièrement.

« _Harry ! »_ tonna Voldemort d'une voix plus forte à présent. « _Obéis-moi ! Lève-toi et fais lui du mal. Maintenant ! »_

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, la rage consumant son corps. Il leva les bras, ses doigts se repliant pour former un poing puis… il l'abattit sur la table avec force. La construction de Colin s'effondra dans un fracas assourdissant. Des bâtonnets en bois s'écroulèrent au sol, retentissant bruyamment.

Colin sursauta, effrayé par son brusque éclat de colère alors que Neville se mit à son tour debout, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Le bruit attira tous les regards sur eux et le silence tomba dans la salle commune. Enfermé dans son propre esprit, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il était devenu le cible de l'attention de tous. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains collées contre ses oreilles.

« _Tu oses me désobéir, Harry ? Tu ne veux donc pas lui faire de mal ? »_ susurra l'homme. _« Soit. C'est toi qui souffrira alors ! »_

« Non s'il te plaît, » geignit Harry.

Des murmures étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Pétrifié, Colin fut incapable de bouger, sentant la peur tordre ses entrailles. Neville pivota sur lui-même à la recherche d'un éducateur mais seuls des adolescents occupaient la salle commune.

« _Fuis, mon garçon. Ils arrivent. Je te les ai envoyé. »_

Ces trois phrases furent suffisantes pour provoquer une véritable panique en Harry qui, pourtant, tentait vaillamment de résister. Il rouvrit grand les yeux, les bras ballants. Il lança un regard horrifié à son ami puis recula précipitamment. Sa chaise tomba puis heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« _Mes Mangemorts approchent_ , » ajouta Voldemort d'une voix excitée.

Alors, Harry ne réfléchit plus. Il fit volte-face et se précipita en direction de la sortie. Il fit tomber d'autres chaises sur son passage, les faisant valdinguer sans même s'en apercevoir.

Tout le monde le suivit du regard, comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Neville lui emboîta le pas, les sourcils froncés mais Harry détalait déjà à toute vitesse. Il le regarda s'engouffrer dans les escaliers mais fit le choix de prendre le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers le bureau des éducateurs. Aubrey Bertram et Cédric Diggory s'y trouvaient, penchés sur un dossier ouvert devant eux avec concentration.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ! » cria Neville en faisant irruption dans la pièce. « C'est Harry. Il s'est enfuit. Il était vraiment bizarre ! Il parlait tout seul. »

« Où ça ? » pressa Aubrey en contournant rapidement le bureau pour le rejoindre. « Où est-il allé ? »

« Il a pris les escaliers. Pour descendre. »

L'éducateur lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement mais ne s'embarrassa pas de davantage de mots. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila en quittant la pièce au pas de course. Juste au moment de dévaler à son tour les escaliers empruntés une poignée de secondes plus tôt par Harry, Aubrey se tourna vers son stagiaire et s'adressa à lui d'une voix forte.

« Préviens le Dr Shacklebolt ! »

Harry venait de débouler dans le hall d'entrée de l'Institut Poudlard quasiment vide. Les quelques enfants présents le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Dobby, l'intendant, le regarda passer devant lui à toute vitesse mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller.

L'adolescent, emmailloté dans sa peur irrationnelle, poussa la double porte énorme gardant l'entrée du château. À bout de souffle par sa course précipitée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il prit une grande inspiration et trébucha sur les trois marches glissantes sur le perron. Il se rattrapa de justesse et reprit sa course, se retrouvant sous la pluie.

« Harry ! Stop ! Arrête-toi ! »

En entendant son nom, le garçon se figea et fit volte-face. Il plissa les yeux puis reconnut la silhouette d'Aubrey prendre forme. Il poussa un glapissement terrifié. L'homme s'approchait de lui à toute vitesse malgré la pluie et le vent soufflant autour d'eux.

« NON ! » hurla t-il. « Je ne peux pas rester ici ! »

« Tu es en sécurité ! »

« C'est faux ! »

Il accéléra sa course, voyant le portail d'entrée se dessiner à une centaine de mètres. Le portail était fermé. Il devait déjà réussir à l'atteindre et ensuite… ensuite, il aviserait ! La pluie s'abattait violemment sur son visage, rendant ainsi sa vision floue. Ses chaussures glissèrent sur les cailloux et il manqua de tomber à nouveau.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Et fut stupéfait par l'apparition se tenant de chaque côté d'Aubrey. Deux Mangemorts, vêtus de longues robes noires et le visage dissimulé derrière un masque blanc, étaient debout, baguettes magiques à la main. Un troisième sorcier se dressait dans le dos de l'éducateur. Harry ne fut plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés. L'émotion fut si forte qu'il éclata en sanglots.

« _Ils vont te tuer, mon petit Harry._ »

La voix de Voldemort était joueuse, presque chantante. Il se moquait de lui. Mais, l'homme était puissant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Et de se sauver la peau. Aubrey était à présent à dix mètres de lui, les cheveux ruisselant de pluie.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard. Ici, tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, » déclara l'homme d'une voix forte et essoufflée. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une menace aux oreilles de Harry. Celui-ci passa une main rageuse sur son visage pour se débarrasser de ses larmes et des gouttes de pluie. Il se remit à courir mais ses forces commençaient à faiblir.

« Harry ! »

« Arrête-toi, Harry ! »

Plusieurs voix résonnèrent dans la pénombre de fin d'après-midi de ce jour froid et pluvieux d'octobre. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un hurlement strident quand les trois Mangemorts firent leur apparition en un clin d'œil autour de lui. Les sorciers s'approchèrent, menaçant et levèrent leurs baguettes magiques droit sur lui. Son cœur sembla se décrocher dans sa poitrine et tomber dans son estomac. Il voulut allonger ses foulées mais la menace approchait de plus en plus, l'étouffant.

Soudain, un corps le heurta et le poussa au sol. Il lança un cri féroce, le corps écrasé contre les cailloux. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, lançant des coups de poings et de pieds à l'aveuglette. Un bras passa devant ses yeux et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde : il planta ses dents dedans. Un grognement bruyant lui répondit et son assaillant fut contraint de le lâcher.

Harry rampa aussitôt à plat ventre sur les cailloux du chemin menant au parking et à la sortie de Poudlard pour s'échapper. En faisant ainsi, il s'érafla la joue gauche et des petits cailloux s'accrochèrent contre ses paumes de main. Suffisamment loin de l'homme, il se retourna pour se mettre sur les fesses et lui faire face. Il plia sa jambe droite puis l'étendit de toutes ses forces, heurtant violemment la personne se tenant près de lui.

Si sa cible tomba au sol sur les fesses, d'autres bras vinrent l'encercler par l'arrière. Son dos se retrouva collé contre une poitrine épaisse et dure. L'odeur lui était familière mais Harry ne prit pas le temps de se souvenir de son propriétaire. Il se débattit de nouveau avec force, les larmes roulant sur ses joues à toute vitesse.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla t-il. « Je ne vous laisserai pas m'avoir ! Lâchez-moi ! »

« Harry, c'est Kingsley. Tout va bien. Tu es à Poudlard. Tout va bien. »

La voix de son psychiatre traversa avec peine les brumes de son esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux mais ses lunettes étaient de travers. La pluie, la nuit et sa mauvaise vision rendaient son environnement flou et encore plus angoissant. Il put toutefois voir Aubrey, son éducateur spécialisé, maintenir ses jambes avec force au sol, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre et de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Kingsley le tenait fermement, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine, ses jambes serrées contre ses hanches pour le maintenir au sol.

« Ils sont là ! » continua t-il de hurler. « Voldemort les a envoyé ! Ça sera de votre faute. »

« Personne n'est là, Harry. Personne, » assura Kingsley.

Le psychiatre était essoufflé par sa course puis la lutte avec son patient. Pourtant, il ne relâcha pas ses muscles, maintenant la pression contre le corps tremblant de l'adolescent. La contention physique, aussi désagréable était-elle à appliquer par les professionnels, était plus que nécessaire auprès de patients souffrant de troubles mentaux mettant en danger les autres et eux-mêmes. C'était une mesure sécuritaire pour limiter physiquement un jeune susceptible de fuir, d'agresser quelqu'un ou de s'agresser soi-même. Mais c'était aussi une façon de contenir l'angoisse, de la recevoir et de rassembler l'enfant dans une étreinte forte et sécurisante.

Harry continua à bouger dans tous les sens et à pleurer bruyamment. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants. La pluie était toujours diluvienne, rendant les trois personnes complètement trempées et grelottantes. Une main ridée à la peau pâle passa devant ses yeux et remit ses lunettes droites sur le haut de son nez. Sa vue s'éclaira et devint plus nette. Son regard tomba dans les deux yeux bleus du professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Laissez-moi, » supplia t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Laissez-moi partir loin de là. Loin des Mangemorts. »

Les Mangemorts s'étaient évanouis dans la nature, le laissant désemparé et effrayé. Où s'étaient-ils réfugiés ? Voldemort les avait-il rappelé à l'arrivée des membres de Poudlard ? Ses mouvements agités se calmèrent petit à petit. Une fatigue terrible s'abattait sur lui, rendant son esprit et son corps cotonneux.

Albus Dumbledore s'était accroupi à côté de lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux noirs mouillés de l'adolescent, ne loupant pas son regard suppliant et apeuré.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, » répondit avec douceur le directeur de l'établissement. « Où irais-tu ? »

« Loin, » articula Harry avec difficulté. « Loin d'eux. Je veux juste… être tranquille. »

« Je sais. Je sais que tu aimerais être débarrassé de tout cela, » compatit Dumbledore en secouant gravement la tête. « Personne ici ne peut te laisser te mettre en danger en fuyant ce qui t'effraie. Ni Aubrey, ni Kingsley, ni moi. Notre rôle ici est de te protéger des autres mais aussi de toi-même. »

Harry enregistra soigneusement chacun des mots de l'homme. Et ses sanglots redoublèrent de force. Il ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête, la tapant contre la poitrine de son psychiatre. Ce dernier lui susurra des mots apaisants dans l'oreille, caressant ses bras plus qu'il ne les maintenait à présent. La contention prenait une autre direction et se transformait en une étreinte.

Ne s'apercevant pas qu'il était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Kingsley. Il pleura de toutes ses forces, espérant ainsi rejeter loin de lui la menace de Voldemort et des sorciers. Pourtant, il le savait. Ce n'était pas fini. Ils étaient tout près de lui. Prêt à revenir le voir. Et à le menacer.

Alertée par ses collègues, Mrs Pompresh, l'infirmière de l'établissement, arrivait au pas de course malgré la pluie battante. Une capuche rabattue sur la tête, la femme s'agenouilla près du jeune patient, une seringue à la main. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux deux psychiatres et à l'éducateur, elle souleva la manche du garçon puis fit entrer la piqûre dans son bras tremblant.

« J'avais signalé à Mrs Pompresh la probable nécessité d'un sédatif pour apaiser la situation de crise, » justifia Kingsley.

Une poignée de secondes suffit à détendre complètement le corps de Harry. Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que yeux ne se ferment.

Aubrey, encore chamboulé par le heurt violent avec le jeune résident, lâcha ses jambes devenues molles puis se remit debout. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et remarqua à son tour qu'ils étaient tous trempés et dégoulinants de pluie. Foutu métier.

« Nous devons aussi soigner ses plaies au visage, » remarqua Mrs Pompresh en fronçant les sourcils. « Il s'est bien amoché avec les cailloux ! »

« Et Aubrey a reçu plusieurs coups, » nota Kingsley d'une voix sombre. « Harry s'est défendu bec et ongle pour s'échapper de cette menace. »

Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard soucieux à son éducateur spécialisé. Les situations de violence étaient monnaie courante pour les professionnels de l'Institut Poudlard. Toutefois, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais prendre de tels faits à la légère. Rien n'était plus important pour les professionnels que de se savoir soutenus et compris dans les difficultés de leurs métiers en contact quotidien avec des jeunes souffrant de troubles psychiques particulièrement aigus.

Sans un mot, les quatre adultes et l'enfant, porté dans les bras de Kingsley, s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chaleur du château et de se mettre ainsi à l'abri de la pluie. Sans grande surprise, de nombreux regards provenant des fenêtres du bâtiment les accompagnaient. Grâce à la vigilance des éducateurs prévenus de la situation, les couloirs étaient vides.

« Nous allons l'installer en chambre d'isolement, » proposa Dumbledore d'une voix grave. « C'est l'expression d'une crise de délire aiguë et nous ne savons pas comment il va réagir en se réveillant. »

« Nous devons contacter ses parents avec une telle crise, » ajouta Kingsley. « Ils doivent être informés de la situation. »

* * *

 _Voilà ... J'attends impatiemment vos réactions :)_


	13. Chapitre 13

Mes chers lecteurs,

Waouh ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews au précédent chapitre. Il semble vous avoir beaucoup plu, dans l'expression de la souffrance de Harry. Cette semaine, le chapitre 13 s'attarde davantage sur ses parents et les professionnels de l'Institut Poudlard, ces personnes qui tentent de ramener la réalité à la surface de l'esprit de Harry. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai nommé "Eux, les soldats de la réalité". J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements, c'est fort, fort agréable et encourageant !

A très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 25 janvier 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 13 : Eux, les soldats de la réalité_

Cédric Diggory essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur son jean. Il s'appliqua à ne montrer aucune appréhension, soucieux d'être bien jugé par les différents professionnels autour de lui. Stagiaire, il souhaitait ardemment prouver à ces derniers sa capacité et son potentiel à devenir éducateur spécialisé.

Pourtant, il était complètement remué par les derniers événements survenus à Poudlard. Avec l'accord de Monsieur Dumbledore, il avait intégré le groupe Gryffondor accueillant les adolescents. Son temps, comme tout éducateur, était partagé entre les activités éducatives et les temps off du quotidien. Cependant, depuis son arrivée, il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel !

La crise de délire de Harry Potter l'avait vraiment retourné. Survenue la veille au soir, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir depuis sa place au deuxième étage du château. Cette nuit là, Cédric était rentré chez lui, la tête remplie de questions. Choisir un hôpital pédopsychiatrique comme premier stage avait été un choix motivé et réfléchi. Il y avait quelque chose de très intriguant dans la maladie mentale pour lui et il avait voulu s'y confronter. Il était venu à l'Institut Poudlard en toute conscience.

Et malgré tout… Voir Harry Potter fuir, hurler, frapper, pleurer, ramper de cette façon avait été marquant. La souffrance du jeune l'avait frappé alors même que les murs du château les séparaient. Il avait aussi été épaté par la ténacité de son tuteur de stage, Aubrey et celle du psychiatre, le Dr Shacklebolt. Serait-il un jour capable de contenir la souffrance d'un autre de la sorte ? Aussi fort était son désir de devenir éducateur, cet incident avait ébranlé ses convictions et soufflé un vent de doute en lui.

« Ils arrivent ! » lança la voix joyeuse du directeur.

Cédric se secoua pour quitter ses pensées puis tourna un regard vers l'excentrique Dumbledore. S'il ne connaissait pas le parcours professionnel de l'homme, il aurait éclaté de rire en le découvrant psychiatre. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe portait ce jour là un pantalon d'un bleu roi et une chemise jaune criarde.

Il se redressa aux mots du célèbre psychiatre et se racla doucement la gorge pour enlever la désagréable sensation de sécheresse. Aubrey lui avait proposé d'assister à la réunion de crise organisée en urgence avec les parents de Harry pour évoquer l'incident de la veille. Heureux d'une telle occasion, Cédric avait aussitôt accepté. Bien sûr, il serait là en tant qu'observateur. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt et Aubrey animeraient la réunion. Il avait hâte de voir comment les trois hommes allaient gérer cela. Et surtout, comment les Potter allaient réagir.

Deux coups furent portés à la porte de la salle réservée aux rendez-vous posés avec les familles. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Dobby. Le maître de maison se poussa sur le côté et invita deux adultes à entrer. Cédric reconnut Lily Potter, déjà venue chercher Harry à Poudlard. Il resta toutefois interdit face à la ressemblance entre l'homme la suivant et Harry. Il se leva maladroitement, suivant le geste des trois autres hommes s'étant mis debout.

« Merci Dobby ! » remercia le professeur Dumbledore en souriant largement. « James, Lily, bienvenue. »

« Albus, » répondit l'homme d'un ton laconique.

Cédric fut étonné à la familiarité évidente entre les deux hommes. Il mit cet élément dans un coin de son esprit, décidé à trouver des réponses plus tard. Tous se présentèrent à James qui, hormis à l'admission de Harry, n'était plus revenu à Poudlard.

James eut un mouvement d'arrêt en serrant la main à Aubrey Bertram, ayant besoin d'une poignée de secondes pour resituer le nom et le visage. Aubrey Bertram ! Il avait été dans la même année que lui et le reste des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, ils lui avaient joué quelques mauvais tours durant leur scolarité mais s'étaient toujours bien entendus ! Tous les deux se reconnurent mais seul un sourire complice fit trace de leur passé commun.

« Asseyez-vous, » invita alors Kingsley. « Je peux vous proposer un peu de thé ou de café ? »

« Avec plaisir Dr Shacklebolt, » accepta Lily. « Un thé sera parfait. »

James prit également poliment une tasse de thé, muet. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise de revenir à Poudlard. Depuis l'arrivée de son fils, il avait rejeté tous ses sentiments négatifs par rapport à l'Institut. Y remettre les pieds le contraignait à y faire face. Savoir Harry ici lui tordait l'estomac, lui rappelant combien cela n'était pas normal, ni juste, ni acceptable.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, brisé par le tintement des tasses préparées par Kingsley d'un geste rapide. Albus interrogea poliment Lily sur la rentrée scolaire et elle lui répondit avec plaisir.

Pourtant, son joli visage était chiffonné par l'inquiétude. Peu avant son départ à l'université Beaubâtons où elle enseignait toute la journée, le téléphone fixe de la maison avait retentit, cassant le rythme effréné matinal de la maison Potter. James, pas encore parti au commissariat, et elle avaient accepté de se rendre à Poudlard à la première heure pour rencontrer l'équipe se chargeant de leur fils. Le trajet s'était fait sans un mot, la pression augmentant à chaque kilomètre avalé par la voiture.

« Nous ne vous avons pas fais venir pour une simple visite de courtoisie, » commença Kingsley avec sincérité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et il choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de poursuivre. « Hier soir, il y a eu un incident assez important avec Harry. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Lily dans un souffle.

Tous purent voir qu'une dizaine de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres défilaient dans son esprit. James resta silencieux mais se redressa légèrement avant de se pencher en avant, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

« Harry était dans la salle commune du groupe Gryffondor avec ses amis et nous avons été alerté d'une fuite, » expliqua Aubrey. « Il s'est échappé de l'étage et s'est retrouvé dehors. Il était déterminé à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous avons dû le maintenir au sol et attendre que la situation s'apaise. »

Si le visage de Lily sembla s'effondrer, James laissa simplement échapper un soupir las avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il détourna le regard, le laissant couler sur l'une des fenêtres de la pièce qui donnait sur le majestueux parc du château.

L'incompréhension le frappa de plein fouet. Comment Lily pouvait-elle prétendre être choquée par les mots de l'éducateur ? Une bouffée de colère à l'encontre de sa femme le saisit et ses poings se serrèrent autour de l'accoudoir de sa chaise. En réalité, il était même plutôt étonné de ne pas avoir été convoqué plus tôt pour un tel événement. Harry était resté un temps fou sans montrer de symptômes aussi violents ! La dernière fois remontait au début du mois d'août où, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, son fils avait cassé la moitié de sa chambre et l'avait frappé avec ses maigres forces quand il avait tenté de l'immobiliser.

« D'après les éléments de compréhension que nous avons pu obtenir, Harry était persuadé d'être en danger et poursuivi par ces hommes qu'il nomme _Mangemorts_ , » compléta Kingsley. « Il était certain que Voldemort les avait envoyé à sa poursuite. »

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? » demanda froidement James.

« Lorsqu'il a été maintenu au sol, dans la nuit noire et sous la pluie, Harry s'est égratigné le visage et les mains sur les cailloux du chemin. Nous lui avons injecté un sédatif avant de le transporter dans une chambre d'isolement, » avoua Dumbledore dans un souci de transparence. « Il a été très effrayé par ce qu'il a vécu comme une attaque et s'est défendu avec force pour parvenir à s'échapper. »

Lily posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche et baissa les yeux sur la table. Mon dieu, mais est-ce que tout ceci allait s'arrêter ? Naïvement, elle avait cru repérer de vrais progrès chez son fils. Il paraissait plus serein, avait retrouvé un vrai rythme de vie, s'appliquait de son mieux dans ses études et s'était même fait des amis. Sa requête pour obtenir un téléphone mobile comme son frère avait été l'apothéose pour la rassurer. Il avait des amis et souhaitait rester en contact avec eux régulièrement !

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et une fine pellicule de sueur commença à recouvrir son corps. Elle avala une gorgée de thé pour dissiper son malaise. Ce ne fut pas suffisant mais elle releva un regard troublant vers les hommes qui respectaient silencieusement leur temps de réflexion silencieux.

« Comment va t-il ? » croassa t-elle.

« A son réveil, Harry était très perturbé. Il a paniqué de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était encore persuadé de la menace imminente des Mangemorts, incapable de mettre fin à ses hallucinations visuelles et auditives, » constata Kingsley. « Nous avons décidé de lui administrer à nouveau un sédatif pour contenir son angoisse. Il n'arrive plus du tout à gérer la réalité. »

« Il est entré dans une phase de délire aiguë de la maladie, » poursuivit Albus avec un regard triste. « Je suppose que vous avez déjà vécu cela. Les hallucinations et la conviction de son délire prennent une consistance encore plus épaisse et il n'arrive plus à démêler la réalité de ce fantasme. »

Lily acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, peinant à trouver quoi dire. Elle glissa un regard à son époux, partagée entre la tristesse et la colère de son absence de réaction. Ou plutôt par le contrôle glacial de ses émotions. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pourtant pour repérer la colère qui bouillonnait dans son corps.

« Nous nous interrogions justement sur la façon dont vous gériez ces phases délirantes avant son admission à Poudlard, » questionna Aubrey d'un ton doux.

La rousse lança un regard appuyé à James, lui laissant la possibilité de répondre. Il resta toutefois immobile, les lèvres fermement closes. Elle soupira avant de hausser les épaules.

« Nous gérions du mieux que l'on pouvait, » confia t-elle. « L'hôpital de jour d'Islington, le quartier où nous vivons, avait des lits d'hospitalisation d'urgence et Harry y a fait plusieurs séjours quand ça devenait incontrôlable. »

L'éducateur inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Il ajouta cela aux notes qu'il avait été chargé de prendre pour la réunion. Le silence s'installa dans la salle impersonnelle. Lily songea qu'effectivement, garder à la maison Harry était bien trop de fois devenu impossible. Trop dangereux pour lui et pour le reste de la famille. Trop angoissant également. Depuis son accueil à Poudlard, elle prenait encore plus conscience de la prise en charge discutable à l'hôpital de jour du quartier !

« Pourquoi il n'a pas de traitement ? »

La voix froide et teintée de colère de James claqua dans le silence. Son regard dur se posa sur chacun des membres de l'équipe et s'attarda un peu plus sur Albus. Le vieil homme lui répondit par un regard tout aussi pénétrant qu'eux seuls semblèrent comprendre.

« L'utilisation de psychotropes dans la schizophrénie n'assure pas une stabilisation de la maladie, » rappela calmement Kingsley. « Ce sont des traitements lourds que nous donnons en dernier recours. »

« Ça fait des années qu'il est malade et incapable de gérer la réalité. Il est peut-être temps de lui donner quelque chose qui va le faire revenir sur terre, » s'exclama James en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, James. Des médicaments ne vont pas faire disparaître sa maladie, » énonça Dumbledore. « Le Dr Shacklebolt estimait avoir besoin de connaître davantage Harry et les composantes de son délire avant de prescrire un traitement. Si cela s'avérait nécessaire. »

« Le fait qu'il se comporte comme un cinglé n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

« James ! » s'écria Lily.

Son regard émeraude était furibond et elle se tourna vers lui avec violence. Elle se mit à trembler, furieuse par la froideur et la dureté des mots de son mari. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de Harry ? Oui, la schizophrénie était une maladie mentale mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de fou ! Elle avait réussi à l'accepter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant après toutes ces années ?

« Harry a déjà eu des traitements et ça n'avait rien donné ! Simplement contribué à le rendre plus mal car il refusait de les prendre. C'était une guerre quotidienne de lui faire avaler. »

« Et tu as abandonné après trois refus de sa part ! C'était à nous de le forcer à se soigner. Regarde où il en est aujourd'hui ! Tu crois qu'il va finir comment ? » cracha t-il. « Bon sang, il croit que les sorciers existent et qu'ils veulent sa mort ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? »

Une vague de malaise traversa la pièce et l'atmosphère s'alourdit davantage. Lily semblait sur le point de se lever et de hurler sur James tandis que celui-ci se retenait à grande peine de prendre la porte.

« James, Lily, s'il vous plaît. S'écharper n'aura aucun intérêt bénéfique pour Harry, » tempéra le professeur Dumbledore en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « La situation est complexe et effectivement, James, nous nous inquiétons pour l'avenir de votre fils. »

« Il est évident que Harry a besoin d'un traitement pour tenter de stabiliser à minima les symptômes de la maladie et lui permettre de se dégager suffisamment de lucidité et de bien-être pour se construire en tant que futur adulte, » continua le psychiatre référent de l'adolescent.

Lily accusa les mots avec violence. Elle pinça ses lèvres durement, la gorge serrée. James avait raison ! Elle avait tout fichu en l'air avec Harry. Elle avait trop tenté d'adapter l'éducation, la prise en charge et les soins de son fils en fonction de sa maladie, de son état au jour le jour. Ça n'avait abouti qu'à cette situation inextricable.

« Toutefois, trouver un traitement adapté est ardu et ne règle pas les soucis en un claquement de doigt, » rappela Kingsley en s'adressant plus particulièrement au père de famille. « Il y a des dizaines de molécules et de médicaments possibles. Nous devons trouver la meilleure combinaison pour Harry et attendre de voir ce que ça va provoquer chez lui. »

« Rien ne nous assure que les hallucinations disparaîtront, » admit Albus en secouant la tête. « Les médicaments peuvent agir sur l'apparition de ces hallucinations mais la conviction de l'existence de son délire ne sera pas mise entre parenthèses grâce à eux. Harry croit et va encore longtemps croire en la véracité de la menace de sorciers sur sa vie. »

Le couple était muet face à eux, semblant peser les différentes paroles venant de leur être adressées. La mise en place d'un traitement lourd était imminente. Les psychotropes pouvaient agir sur les symptômes schizophréniques sans pour autant décharger Harry de la croyance d'être en danger. Trouverait-il un jour la paix ?

James s'efforça à museler sa colère et un vif sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit face au visage décomposé de son épouse. Lily et lui ne se disputaient jamais devant d'autres personnes ! Comment avait-il pu ainsi laisser ses émotions le guider et le rendre exécrable avec sa femme dans un moment si difficile pour elle ?

« Cela peut prendre des mois avant de trouver le traitement adapté et de noter les premiers effets. Mais en attendant, et malgré tout cela, Harry progresse, » encouragea Aubrey.

« C'est l'occasion Aubrey d'évoquer le quotidien de Harry depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, » approuva Shacklebolt d'un ton plus léger.

L'éducateur approuva d'un signe de tête. Il espérait que cela permettrait à la tension de redescendre légèrement. Rares étaient les entretiens avec les familles se déroulant dans une sérénité totale.

« Harry a réussi à trouver sa place sur le groupe Gryffondor. Il est plutôt discret et reste avec les mêmes jeunes mais ces liens d'amitié lui sont très favorables, » déclara t-il.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils discutèrent des premiers mois de Harry à l'Institut. James retomba dans son mutisme mais, malgré les apparences, il écouta le moindre mot prononcé par l'équipe soignante face à lui. À son habitude, Lily fut davantage dans l'échange et elle posa des questions pertinentes.

Une fois la conversation achevée, Kingsley leur proposa de rendre visite à Harry. Leur fils se trouvait en chambre d'isolement. Le petit espace dont le mobilier était fixé au sol ne possédait aucun élément superflu autre que les premières nécessités. Une caméra assurait une surveillance constante reliée à l'infirmerie de l'Institut.

Dumbledore tenta de faire la conversation durant la courte distance séparant la salle de rendez-vous et la chambre provisoire de Harry. L'air renfrogné de James le poussa finalement au silence. Sur le chemin, Aubrey et Cédric les saluèrent afin de leur laisser davantage d'intimité pour la rencontre avec leur fils.

« Vous voir est un moyen d'ancrer de nouveau Harry dans la réalité. C'est une très bonne chose que vous puissiez le visiter tant que cette mesure d'isolement sera nécessaire, » conseilla le Dr Shacklebolt avec douceur. « Comme vous le savez, rien ne peut nous dire quand la phase aiguë va prendre fin. Ça peut être demain comme dans trois mois. »

Lily et James acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, douloureusement conscients de cette possibilité. À présent au premier étage de l'aile réservée aux bureaux des psychiatres et à l'infirmerie, James posa une main tendre dans le bas du dos de son épouse. Celle-ci tourna un regard empli de souffrance vers lui et il sentit sa propre tristesse et sa colère -envers le monde, la vie et Harry- le terrasser.

Le psychiatre à la peau noire s'arrêta devant une simple porte avec une fenêtre à hauteur des yeux. Il sortit un trousseau de clé et en glissa une dans la serrure. Cet enfermement, certes nécessaire, provoqua une nouvelle douleur au couple Potter. Une fois déverrouillée, Kingsley poussa la porte puis fit un pas de côté.

« Allez-y, » invita t-il dans un murmure.

Lily ne put retenir une exclamation qu'elle étouffa en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. La chambre aux murs blancs était austère et n'offrait qu'un lit, une chaise et un lavabo. Tout était solidement fixé au sol. Rien qui pouvait être source de danger. Les toilettes se trouvaient à l'extérieur, sous la surveillance d'un adulte.

Harry, les yeux clos, était allongé sur le lit. Son visage blême était couvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures sur le côté gauche. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais partaient dans tous les sens et ses lunettes étaient posées près de son oreiller. Il semblait incroyablement jeune et vulnérable. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Face à son fils, James déglutit, la gorge serrée. Habitué au milieu carcéral avec son métier de commissaire, il reconnu les draps et couvertures indéchirables pour prévenir les risques de suicide. Alors, elle était là la réalité de la vie son gamin devenu un ado brisé par la maladie psychique ? Un vertige s'empara de lui mais il resta droit sur ses jambes.

« Harry, » chuchota Lily.

La femme s'agenouilla près de son fils et elle passa une main tremblante sur ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son front. Aussitôt, Harry souleva les paupières et dévoila deux grands yeux verts brumeux. Lily posa sur son nez ses lunettes et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement désorienté.

« Ma… maman, » croassa t-il.

« Bonjour mon chéri, » dit-elle en souriant alors que les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. « Je suis venue te voir avec papa. »

Harry tourna difficilement la tête et son regard tomba sur la silhouette de son père. La sédation était encore forte, le rendant groggy. De fait, il ne remarqua pas la peine marquant le visage de Lily, ni l'immobilisme de son père.

« Il faut… il faut partir, » chuinta t-il en reportant son regard sur Lily. « Amène-moi, maman. Sil te plaît. »

Rien ne fut plus dur pour Lily que de retenir ses larmes. Son sourire était tremblant et elle caressa avec douceur le visage de son fils. La pulpe de ses doigts rencontra les écorchures marquant sa peau si douce. Oh non de dieu…

« Ils sont là. Ils arrêtent pas de me parler, maman. »

Assommé par son nouveau traitement, la voix du garçon était erratique et il se concentrait durement pour former des phrases cohérentes. Pourtant, une légère urgence se ressentait dans ses propos. Comme s'il les suppliait de l'éloigner de la peur de ses ravisseurs psychiques.

Pour la première fois, Lily fut soulagée de le savoir suffisamment abruti par les cachets pour l'empêcher de se lever et d'essayer une nouvelle fois de prendre la fuite pour aller dieu seul sait où ! Elle inspira difficilement en hochant la tête, le cœur serré.

« Voldemort me dit qu'il va me tuer et que je dois faire du mal. À moi ou aux autres, » ajouta Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Je veux… j'veux rentrer avec toi. À la maison. »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes de Lily jaillirent hors de ses yeux. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux pour ne pas affoler son fils mais ce dernier était complètement ailleurs, dans les vapes. Elle laissa tomber son front sur le matelas à quelques centimètres de Harry et laissa ses larmes inonder bien malgré elle le drap blanc.

Face à son silence, l'adolescent se laissa de nouveau sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil. Il referma les yeux, ses doigts s'accrochant autour de la main tremblante de sa mère. Peu importe. Il lui redirait après. Quand il aurait le courage de rouvrir les yeux. Et la force d'aligner trois mots. Oui voilà, il ferait cela. Pour l'instant, tout était confus dans son esprit embrumé.

Lily se redressa face au mouvement brusque derrière elle. L'enseignante se retourna et se remit debout, ne lâchant pas la main de Harry. James, jusque là deux pas derrière elle, venait de faire volte-face. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée mais Albus, d'un geste de la main doux, l'arrêta.

« James, c'est un moment difficile pour Harry mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il va… »

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. »

Lily fut heurtée tant par la voix pleine de larmes de son époux que par ses mots durs. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation bruyante. Elle fut tentée de le rejoindre mais lâcher la main de Harry lui sembla impossible à ce moment là.

« Là, ce n'est pas mon fils, » répéta James en pointant du doigt Harry sans le regard. « C'est un esprit malade. Je ne peux pas voir ça. »

Le Dr Shacklebolt qui rencontrait pour la première fois James Potter resta silencieux, respectant la douleur de l'homme. Avant de pouvoir travailler sur l'acceptation de la maladie de son fils, il serait nécessaire de créer une relation de confiance avec lui.

Cependant, Albus le connaissait depuis plusieurs années et une amitié s'était nouée entre eux. Il pouvait se permettre d'intervenir et de lui glisser un peu de réconfort. La compréhension éclaira le regard bleu du vieil homme. Celui-ci posa une main douce sur l'épaule de James et la serra.

« L'esprit de Harry est malade mais ne l'empêche pas d'être ton fils. »

Incapable d'accepter de tels propos à cet instant, James secoua furieusement la tête. Il se dégagea de la poigne pourtant rassurante d'Albus Dumbledore et marmonna un bref « _je t'attends à la voiture_ » à son épouse. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête poli les deux psychiatres puis s'éloigna dans le couloir sans un mot.

« Il n'a jamais pu l'accepter, » murmura la femme en se tournant de nouveau vers son fils.

« La maladie psychique est difficile à comprendre et à accepter. Laissez-lui encore du temps, » conseilla sagement le Dr Shacklebolt.

« Et s'il ne l'accepte jamais ? » demanda Lily en essuyant les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	14. Chapitre 14

Chers lecteurs,

Le précédent chapitre vous a, d'après vos nombreuses reviews, beaucoup "secoué" du fait de la crise de Harry. Je suis plutôt heureuse d'avoir réussi à susciter tant d'émotions et de ressentis chez vous. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous présente le chapitre 14 dans lequel Harry est ballotté entre deux réalités. Il est écrit différemment que les autres alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que d'habitude. C'est une période difficile pour Harry mais j'espère que ça ne vous effraiera pas trop.

A très bientôt et bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 01 février 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 14 : Entre deux_

 _Lundi 30 octobre 1996_

 _« Harry. »_

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre son estomac. Il ferma les yeux avec force. Le silence autour de lui bourdonnait dans son esprit et, tendu à l'extrême, il attendait que la voix revienne. Encore une fois. Comme elle le faisait sans cesse depuis des jours.

 _« Harry. »_

Il se retourna, se mit à plat ventre contre le matelas puis posa violemment son oreiller sur sa tête. Ses mains agrippèrent les deux extrémités de la taie et il les tira pour recouvrir le plus possible ses oreilles. Et étouffer cette foutue voix.

 _« Harry ! »_

La rage tant que la peur tordirent ses entrailles et il poussa un grognement fort, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas. Ses yeux le piquèrent méchamment et ses orteils se rétractèrent douloureusement entre les draps.

 _« Harry ! Réponds-moi sale petit monstre ! »_

« Laisse-moi ! »

L'adolescent se débattit avec les draps puis bondit hors du lit. Il pivota sur lui-même, se provoquant un vertige. Le vide l'entourait dans cette chambre austère. Pourtant, la présence de Voldemort était partout et étouffante. Telles des tentacules, sa présence s'enroulait autour de l'ensemble de son corps, de chacun de ses membres et le compressait violemment.

« Fous-moi la paix ! Je te hais ! »

« _Je ne te laisserai jamais, Harry. J'aime trop venir te voir tous les jours !_ »

* * *

 _Mercredi 1er novembre 1996_

Mrs Pompresh fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en pénétrant dans la chambre du jeune Potter. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, enclenchant les verrous de sécurité. Le protocole de l'Institut la forçait à une telle précaution mais au regard de l'état du garçon allongé sur le dos sur son lit, cela paraissait assez futile.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il ne bougea même pas. Ses yeux verts encerclés de cernes noires fixaient le plafond grisâtre. Ses mains étaient posées derrière sa tête.

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Il était à peine quatorze heures en ce jour pluvieux de novembre. C'était l'heure de sa tournée de l'après-midi pour les médicaments à administrer aux patients en isolement. Actuellement, ils étaient cinq. Elle terminait sa ronde par Harry et son inquiétude ne cessait de se décupler pour le jeune homme.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le plateau-repas. Tous les éléments étaient en plastique, réduisant ainsi le risque de danger. L'assiette refroidie de pommes de terre et de poisson trônait au centre du plateau, encadré par un morceau de pain et un yaourt intouchés.

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir. »

A nouveau, Harry ne prononça pas le moindre mot. L'infirmière ne loupa pas les tremblements parcourant son corps, ni ses cernes, ni son air épouvanté. L'adolescent se tourna vers la droite, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enroula ses bras autour d'elles.

« Tu ne peux pas t'affamer ainsi, » soupira t-elle inquiétude. « Nous devrons trouver une autre solution si tu persistes à refuser les repas. »

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir le silence se prolonger. Elle ouvrit sa mallette de soins et prépara soigneusement le traitement du garçon constitué d'anxiolytique et d'un psychotrope. Au regard de l'actuelle phase aiguë de sa maladie et de son état vacillant entre semi-coma et excès de violence, l'injection du cocktail médicamenteux semblait être la meilleure option.

« Peux-tu me tendre ton bras ? »

Las, le poids du monde semblant peser sur ses épaules, Harry jeta son bras au-dessus de lui et le tordit dans un angle bizarre. Il sursauta à peine lorsque l'aiguille s'injecta dans le creux de son bras gauche et déversa un nouveau mélange chimique dans son corps.

* * *

 _Mercredi 8 novembre 1996_

« Il a l'air… complètement ailleurs. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt inclina la tête alors même que Lily Potter ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise sur l'unique chaise de la chambre d'isolement. Elle était déjà revenue deux fois à son chevet depuis la réunion exceptionnelle tenue après le déclenchement de sa crise. La première fois, Lily s'était montrée enthousiaste, apportant une bouffée de joie et de vie dans le triste réceptacle de la souffrance de son fils qu'était devenu cette chambre. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait plus abattue et fatiguée.

Le psychiatre soupira doucement en observant la silhouette tremblante de son patient. Peu de progrès étaient à noter depuis la mise en quarantaine de Harry. Il alternait entre somnolence et crises de violence difficiles à gérer pour le personnel. Il parlait peu, retranché dans son monde interne et des hurlements réguliers se répercutaient contre les murs.

« Le traitement est effectivement fort et peut provoquer des périodes d'endormissement comme maintenant. Nous lui administrons un anxiolytique trois fois par jour pour diminuer son taux d'anxiété, » reconnut-il. « Le psychotrope testé pour l'instant a comme objectif de proposer un effet sédatif en plus de susciter un possible retrait des hallucinations. »

Lily acquiesça d'un bruit étranglé de la gorge. Harry était encore allongé, le corps recouvert d'un drap. Ses yeux étaient à demis-ouverts. Sans dormir, il n'était pourtant pas conscient de sa présence ni de celle de son psychiatre dans la pièce. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage pâle avant d'arracher son regard de son fils.

« Quand va t-il revenir à nous ? »

« Vous savez tout comme moi Mrs Potter que cette situation peut encore perdurer un long temps ou s'arrêter dans une heure, » regretta Kingsley de sa voix la plus bienveillante. « Seul le temps nous répondra. »

* * *

 _Dimanche 12 novembre 1996_

« Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez ! » hurla Harry en se tirant les cheveux.

* * *

 _Jeudi 16 novembre 1996_

Axel était assis au sol, les jambes en tailleur. Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement le parquet brillant. Alors qu'il aurait du être dans sa chambre, l'agitation à l'étage inférieur l'avait tiré de son lit dans lequel il s'était glissé, son portable entre les mains. Les éclats de voix s'étaient faits de plus en plus forts même si ses parents tentaient visiblement de se maîtriser pour ne pas juste exploser.

L'ambiance était plutôt morose en ce moment chez les Potter. Le repas s'était de nouveau déroulé en silence, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Son père était rentré tardivement du travail, comme cela était de plus en plus fréquent ces dernières semaines. Lily l'avait accueilli d'un regard sombre sans le moindre mot. James l'avait ignoré en se rendant aussitôt sous la douche.

« C'est facile de fuir ainsi. »

« Je ne fuis pas. Je suis débordé. Tu le vois bien, non ? »

La mauvaise foi de James était évidente. Même Axel pouvait le dire. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en entendant sa mère poser avec force un objet sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il mettait sa main à couper que son visage pâle avait viré au rouge et que ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à faire fuir le plus dangereux criminel de Londres.

« Tu n'as pas été le voir une seule fois ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'aller à Poudlard et d'aller voir ton fils ? »

Harry. Encore Harry. Son frère jumeau, brillant pourtant par son absence, ne cessait de revenir comme sujet de dispute entre ses parents. À peine songea t-il à le fustiger d'être responsable de cette tension à la maison qu'Axel se sentit étreint par la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre maîtrise ? En réalité, Axel n'avait pas la moindre idée du calvaire de son frère et cela le rendait malade.

Ses parents lui disaient peu de choses. Enfin, sa mère comme elle était la seule à sembler capable d'en discuter. Il savait juste qu'il allait très mal, était isolé du reste des patients et ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison dans l'immédiat. Peu d'éléments auxquels se raccrocher pour comprendre la situation.

Toutefois, Axel connaissait suffisamment Harry et sa maladie pour imaginer, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui était en train de se jouer à Poudlard. Son estomac bondit douloureusement à cette pensée.

« Et toi, quel est l'intérêt d'y aller et de rentrer en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps car ça t'es insupportable de le voir dans cet état ? »

Axel tressaillit aux mots durs de son père. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour. Si ses parents le découvraient en train d'espionner leur échange, il se ferait encore disputer durement. Surtout que la patience de l'un comme de l'autre semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés ces derniers temps !

« C'est facile de dire ça, » déclara Lily dont les sanglots étaient perceptibles. « Rien ne me fait plus mal que de voir mon fils complètement drogué aux cachets et nageant en plein délire. Mais j'ai l'espoir, peut-être pitoyable, que ma présence le ramène vers nous. »

C'était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait alors…

« Tu es trop optimiste, » répliqua James d'un ton plus doux.

« Et toi tu le rejette. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée mais dans les deux cas, on est bouffé par cette situation. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Axel aurait presque soupiré de soulagement en voyant que la dispute semblait s'éloigner pour ne laisser place qu'à une conversation plus apaisée. Il soupira bruyamment, penchant la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Quand allait-il revoir Harry ? Lily avait sous-entendu que du temps allait encore s'écouler avant de le voir revenir pour un week-end à la maison.

À présent loin de lui et sans aucune possibilité de le contacter, son jumeau lui manquait terriblement. L'avouer lui était encore impensable mais cette sensation de vide était bien réelle et ancrée dans sa poitrine depuis bientôt deux semaines.

« Je vais aller me coucher, » reprit Lily, attristée. « Je suis épuisée et je fais passer des examens oraux demain. »

A ces mots, Axel se mit sur ses pieds à toute vitesse et rejoignit sa chambre en silence. Il referma la porte avec douceur derrière lui puis se glissa de nouveau dans son lit. Son regard s'arrêta sur son radio-réveil et il grimaça : 23h07. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop tarder à dormir pour ne pas être épuisé pour sa dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

Il ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet. Aveuglément, il chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe et appuya dessus afin de plonger la pièce dans la pénombre au moment où les pas légers de sa mère résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son épaisse couette et poussa un soupir de bien-être, ses yeux se fermant de fatiguant.

Pourtant, à 23h43, Axel dut se rendre à l'évidence : le sommeil le fuyait. Son ouïe lui avait indiqué que son père était aussi aller se coucher un quart d'heure plus tôt. La maison était silencieuse, seulement dérangée par le sifflement aigu du vent passant à travers les branches des arbres près de la demeure.

« Putain ! » s'exclama t-il bruyamment.

Il écrasa rageusement l'interrupteur, installant une douce lumière dans la pièce. Il jucha de nouveau ses lunettes pour stabiliser sa vision et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Indécis, il fit défiler la liste de ses messages. Qui pourrait-il contacter à une telle heure de la soirée ? Ron. Maman. Ginny. Seamus. Papa. Hermione. Sirius. Et très loin : Harry.

Il appuya sur le nom de son frère et leur conversation SMS apparut devant ses yeux. Ses parents avaient offert un téléphone à Harry sans raison apparente trois semaines plus tôt. Loin de s'en soucier, Axel en avait été heureux et ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer quelques textos au cours de la semaine depuis.

Leurs échanges étaient souvent brefs et banals, constitués de « _ça va ? », « tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?_ »et de « _bonne journée ?_ » Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, répondaient aux questions et les reposaient à l'autre. Conscient que son frère n'était pas en possession de son mobile en ce moment même, Axel ne put pourtant s'empêcher de pianoter rapidement un court texte.

 _Salut…_

 _Je sais pas quand t'auras ce message._

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » et se sentit stupide. L'envie de partager un instant, une confidence, une complicité avec son frère reprit le dessus et il écrivit de nouveau un message.

 _J'ai embrassé Ginny. Et elle a répondu à mon baiser._

Peu importe quand Harry récupérerai son téléphone, il découvrirai plusieurs messages de lui. Ça serait sa façon de lui prouver que ses pensées l'avaient accompagné dans ce moment difficile.

* * *

 _Lundi 20 novembre 1996_

La nuit était profonde et seule la lumière des lampadaires disséminés dans le parc de Poudlard éclairait à peine les chambres des patients de l'hôpital. La lune était haute dans le ciel noir et presque pleine. Les nuages masquaient les étoiles et quelques points lumineux brillaient vivement dans le ciel.

Harry était incapable de profiter de la beauté du paysage visible depuis l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Assis au sol, entre le pied de son lit et le mur, l'adolescent avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le mur devant lui. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal de sa vie. Son corps était lourd et il peinait à se mouvoir aisément, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se glisser n'importe où en toute discrétion. Il se sentait constamment nauséeux et groggy.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée de vie et d'angoisse le saisisse aux tripes et le mette hors de son lit. Pleinement éveillé et à la fois épuisé, il frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. Tous ses sens étaient pourtant aux aguets. Il étira ses jambes devant lui, appuyant sur ses genoux pour faire disparaître sa sensation d'être ankylosée.

« _Bonjour Harry. Je n'étais pas encore venu te rendre visite aujourd'hui._ »

Lorsque la voix, devenue habituelle ces dernières semaines, résonna autour de lui, Harry ne sursauta même pas. Il se contenta de gémir et d'appuyer les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux avec force jusqu'à se faire mal.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ou de te parler, » chuchota Harry d'une voix lasse. « Va torturer quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plaît. »

Il n'avait jamais autant vu Lord Voldemort que ces derniers temps. Personne ne le voyait ou ne l'entendait à part lui. Kingsley Shacklebolt venait le voir quasiment tous les jours pour lui rappeler qu'il était en sécurité, que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre hormis ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit. Foutaises !

Voldemort était en train de le rendre dingue. Il venait lui rendre visite chaque jour. Parfois quelques instants, d'autres fois, il ne le quittait pas pendant des heures. Sa voix lui murmurait tantôt des menaces, tantôt des douces paroles troublantes. Harry finissait toujours par le chasser, le cœur et l'esprit brisés par ces visites.

« _Je t'en prie, Harry. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste que tu m'obéisses._ _Les autres te blessent tellement. Pourquoi ne leur rends-tu pas la pareille ?_ »

« Je veux pas leur faire du mal, » grogna t-il.

Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses joues puis rouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un cri terrifié en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Voldemort. L'homme le fixait de ses yeux rouges, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Harry voulut reculer mais était déjà acculé contre le mur. Ses mains se posèrent au sol et il se souleva de quelques centimètres, ignorant que faire de plus.

« _Tu te rends compte qu'ils te droguent et que tu les laisses faire. Tu devrais les blesser. Leur faire du mal. Les faire saigner,_ » ajouta Voldemort avec une excitation à peine dissimulée. « _Tu l'as déjà fais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as déjà obéi et ça t'as fais du bien. Avoue-le !_ »

Son nez aplati tel celui d'un serpent frétilla et Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il déglutit et replia sa jambe droite contre lui avant de la propulser en avant dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'homme. Mais Voldemort avait anticipé son geste et avait reculé d'un bond, son sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage laid.

Harry en profita pour se mettre debout et il se précipita en avant, les mains tendues devant lui. Le sorcier fit de nouveau un pas de côté et Harry s'écrasa contre un mur. Il grogna face au choc contre la cloison et flanqua un coup de pied enragé contre la porte d'entrée. Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire de nouveau face à l'homme.

« DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE MAL AUX AUTRES. C'EST PAS BIEN. »

« _C'est pas bien ?_ » se moqua Voldemort. « _Arrête, tu aimes ça ! Ça dort en toi, ne le nie pas._ »

«C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Incapable d'en supporter davantage – mais pourquoi ne se taisait-il donc pas bon sang ? -, Harry poussa un nouvel hurlement sonore. Il s'élança en avant, espérant ardemment pouvoir enrouler ses doigts autour du cou de Voldemort et serrer, serrer, serrer de toutes ses forces. Et le faire taire définitivement. Mais le sorcier était insaisissable et ses rires moqueurs s'accentuèrent, résonnant avec violence dans son esprit.

Harry continua à crier et, ne pouvant pas atteindre l'homme, il se jeta de toute ses forces contre le mur. Il le martela de ses poings, ressentant un intense soulagement l'envelopper face à la douleur bien réelle qui le saisit. Il se sentit plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur ses mains dont le sang commençait à apparaître.

« Harry ! »

La voix bourrue de Rubéus Hagrid traversa à peine les hurlements et les rires qui faisaient échos dans son esprit. En quelques pas, le veilleur de nuit fut sur lui et il l'éloigna du mur. Faisant bien deux mètres de haut, Harry ne put pas le contourner alors il continua à hurler et ses poings rencontrèrent la carrure massive de l'homme.

« Tout va bien, gamin. Tout va bien, » apaisa maladroitement Hagrid.

L'homme attrapa ses poings et siffla en voyant les dégâts causés par les nombreux coups portés contre le mur. Il n'avait même pas cillé à l'agressivité du patient contre lui. Harry leva un regard épouvanté sur lui et Hagrid soupira, attristé par tant de souffrance.

« J'EN PEUX PLUS ! » cria Harry en pleurs. Voldemort avait disparu sans que Hagrid ne puisse le voir. « J'en peux plus de tout ça. Il faut que ça s'arrête ! »

Ensuite, Harry s'effondra mais fut retenu avant de toucher le sol par les bras de Hagrid.

* * *

 _Samedi 26 novembre 1996_

Harry se réveilla, la gorge sèche. Il papillonna des yeux, encore assommé. Impossible de savoir l'heure. Le soleil était juste bien haut dans le ciel, à peine dissimulé par des nuages grisâtres. Il voulut se redresser mais fut bloqué par les liens attachant ses bras au lit. Il grogna doucement et une vague de honte et de colère l'envahit. Il baissa le regard sur ses bras et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre la raison des pansements autour de ses doigts et sur son avant-bras droit.

Voldemort. Cris. Hagrid. Une nausée retourna son estomac à ce souvenir. Sa mémoire se rappela à lui à mesure que le sommeil s'éloignait. Il y avait eut d'autres crises par la suite. Dès le lendemain même. Il s'était mordu le bras au sang avant d'être arrêté par un éducateur. Plus moyen de remettre un nom. Avant d'être attaché au lit. Dès lors, il n'avait pu que hurler et se débattre sans parvenir à se blesser davantage. Et des crises, il y en avait eu pleins d'autres avant cette semaine. Oh bon sang !

L'impression que son esprit était soudain bien plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps l'envahit. Il déglutit, rêvant d'un verre d'eau fraîche. Encore un peu abruti, - Harry était certain que ces foutus médicaments en étaient la raison - le jeune homme referma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'à la visite de quelqu'un !

« Harry ? Es-tu réveillé ? »

Une voix basse et grave le tira du sommeil dans lequel il s'était replongé à son insu. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et son regard tomba sur la peau noire de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Son psychiatre lui sourit avec douceur et il lui posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Harry voulut le remercier mais sa gorge était si sèche que seul un croassement ridicule en sortit.

« Bois un peu. »

Le psychiatre présenta devant sa bouche un gobelet rempli d'eau muni d'une paille. Harry se redressa du mieux qu'il put et avala avec plaisir la moitié du verre d'une traite. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur l'homme installé sur une chaise à côté de lui. Harry supposa qu'il devait être pas loin de midi. L'heure de sa visite quotidienne se réalisait souvent autour de ce moment.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je… je sais pas, » confia Harry à mi-voix. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sa question fit apparaître une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard bienveillant de Kingsley. Harry se questionnait pour la première fois sur la raison de son enfermement et sur les événements survenus dernièrement. Il se pencha vers son patient, attentif aux traits de son visage et à l'expression de ses yeux. Si Harry paraissait épuisé, il semblait toutefois plus présent et conscient qu'il ne l'avait été depuis ce dernier mois. La lassitude et la peur l'écrasaient mais il parvenait à gérer ces deux émotions.

« Tu as traversé une phase délirante où tu te sentais constamment menacé par Lord Voldemort. Tu l'as vu et entendu presque chaque jour et cela provoquait des troubles du comportement intense. Tu t'es blessé à de nombreuses reprises, Harry, » expliqua Kingsley avec sincérité.

Il vit les yeux de Harry s'agiter alors que ses mots faisaient son chemin dans son esprit. Probablement se remémorait-il le mois venait de s'écouler dans cette fichue chambre d'isolement. Désemparé, il ne se heurta même pas face aux mots crus du psychiatre.

« Je… Il était tout le temps là, » confia Harry en un chuchotis. « Il est venu me voir tellement souvent et il me disait de me faire mal. »

« Et où est-il maintenant ? »

Shacklebolt attendit patiemment la réponse longue à venir de son patient. Son pressentiment que les choses s'amélioraient enfin un peu pour Harry allait-il se révéler exact ?

« Je crois qu'il est parti. Il n'est pas tout près, je le sens, » murmura l'adolescent en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine_


	15. Chapitre 15

Mes très chers lecteurs,

Une nouvelle semaine s'est écoulée depuis le précédent chapitre. J'espère qu'elle a été bonne, ou au moins meilleure que la mienne qui suis restée clouée au lit pendant une semaine avec la grippe ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et encore une fois, je regrette que certains ne s'inscrivent pas sur le site, ne me donnant ainsi pas la possibilité de vous répondre. Dans tous les cas, mille mercis car c'est vraiment encourageant pour moi de lire vos commentaires alors surtout, n'arrêtez pas.

Chapitre 15, nous sommes au 1/3 de l'histoire. Chapitre plus calme, moins mouvementé mais tout de même très important pour Harry ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication:** mercredi 8 février 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 15 : Retour au réel_

C'était comme s'il venait à Poudlard pour la première fois. Harry, ébranlé par le dernier mois venant de s'écouler, pénétra dans sa chambre à pas lent. Son regard se posa partout autour de lui, tentant de retrouver ses repères. Un étonnant soulagement le traversa en reconnaissant ses affaires. Si la majorité de ses effets était enfermée dans la petite armoire, il repéra un de ses pulls, un manuel scolaire et ses dessins réalisés à la craie sur le tableau noir occupant une partie d'un des murs.

« Ça va gamin ? »

La voix douce d'Aubrey le tira de son apathie. Il se tourna vers l'éducateur spécialisé, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Après quasiment cinq semaines d'isolement, Harry retrouvait la vie quotidienne de l'Institut Poudlard et donc sa chambre personnelle.

Le sentiment d'avoir perdu cinq semaines de son existence le rattrapa. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, seulement marqués par des crises et des angoisses terribles. Il se sentait ahuri, presque absent, l'esprit encore ailleurs. Sa fatigue était grande et il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de récupérer toute son énergie.

Si l'enfermement ne l'avait pas pesé durant cinq semaines, il était soulagé aujourd'hui de retrouver une certaine liberté. Il se sentait plus _normal,_ aussi possible que cela le soit au vu des circonstances. C'était à la fois rassurant et angoissant.

« Je crois, » chuchota Harry.

« Ce matin, tu ne vas pas aller en cours et en profiter pour te reposer encore un peu dans ta chambre avant le repas, » ajouta l'éducateur avec bienveillance. « Cette après-midi, tu as ton atelier pâtisserie avec Émeline. Il me semble que c'est ton activité éducative préférée. »

Harry hocha la tête distraitement. À son grand étonnement, il adorait les jeudis après-midi en compagnie d'Émeline Vance. L'éducatrice spécialisée lui proposait un atelier pâtisserie dans lequel il se plongeait avec joie. S'il n'avait jamais touché le moindre ustensile de cuisine à la maison, il se réjouissait de le faire depuis son admission à Poudlard. Il apprenait beaucoup de nouvelles recettes et techniques de pâtisserie et, à sa grande surprise, il se montrait plutôt doué !

« Je dois aussi t'annoncer que ton ami, Neville, est rentré définitivement chez lui il y a bientôt deux semaines. »

« Neville est parti ? » souffla Harry en écarquillent les yeux. « Il ne reviendra plus ? »

L'air navré d'Aubrey fut une réponse suffisante. La tristesse écrasa Harry qui baissa les yeux au sol. Quel ami faisait-il de s'attrister de la sortie de Neville de Poudlard ? C'était au contraire une nouvelle réjouissante : cela indiquait bien que son ami se sentait mieux.

Pourtant, l'inquiétude le gagna. Neville Londubat avait été le premier patient de Poudlard à lui parler. Il l'avait rassuré et guidé gentiment dans ses premiers pas à l'hôpital. Se cacher derrière lui était pratique lorsque l'agitation se faisait trop importante ou que d'autres enfants souhaitaient l'approcher. Colin et lui s'appuyaient beaucoup sur sa présence rassurante ! Comment allaient-ils faire ?

« Il nous a demandé de te dire que tu devais lui envoyer un texto dès que cela était possible pour toi, » ajouta Aubrey. L'homme fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un objet qu'il lui tendit. « Voici ton téléphone portable. Nous l'avons récupéré dans ta chambre à la suite de ta … crise et l'avons gardé dans le bureau jusque là. »

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis tendit la main pour attraper le mobile. Il appuya sur une touche mais l'écran resta éteint. Aubrey lui donna quelques dernières indications avant de se retirer, laissant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Harry ne s'offusqua pas de l'hypervigilance des adultes. Comment l'être après l'état dans lequel Voldemort l'avait mis ?

Silencieux, l'adolescent avança jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il laissa quelques secondes se passer avant de se décider à bouger. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et attrapa le chargeur de son téléphone. Une fois en charge, Harry put le rallumer et quelques instants plus tard, il fut stupéfait de découvrir 23 nouveaux SMS en attente ! Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il s'empressa d'entrer dans les messages.

Axel lui avait envoyé pas moins de 19 textos en cinq semaines ! Mais bon sang, que lui avait-il pris ? Soucieux, Harry cliqua sur le nom de son jumeau. Il fit défiler lentement avec effarement le monologue de son frère.

 _Salut…_

 _Je sais pas quand t'auras ce message._

Le premier message datait du 16 novembre. Tout comme le second.

 _J'ai embrassé Ginny. Et elle a répondu à mon baiser._

Axel ne s'était visiblement pas arrêté à son absence évidente de réponse puisque dix-sept autres SMS suivaient ! Harry les lut avec attention, sentant une chaleur de plus en plus forte se propager dans sa poitrine et faire monter les larmes dans ses yeux.

 _Il arrête pas de pleuvoir. Ça fait chier. Sirius est venu se réfugier à la maison pour la nuit. Paraît que Rem' l'a foutu à la porte à la suite d'une de leur fichue dispute habituelle. Ça t'étonne toi ? Pas moi en tout cas !_

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Le son fut rauque, révélateur du peu de rire exprimé ces derniers temps. Non, lui non plus n'était pas étonné. Les visites impromptues de Sirius, un bagage à la main, survenaient deux à trois fois par an. Quand il poussait à bout son compagnon, celui-ci le jetait hors de leur maison pour une nuit ou deux. Histoire de faire rentrer un peu de matière grise dans la cervelle de Sirius. La répétition de cette situation montrait l'inefficacité de la méthode mais, semblait-il, cela soulageait au moins Remus pour une nuit !

Il lut le reste de la conversation à sens unique d'Axel. Les SMS étaient futiles, sans informations capitales mais pourtant pleins de petits éléments qui lui permirent de se rattacher à la famille Potter. Ses yeux s'arrondirent un peu plus au SMS du 21 novembre puis il rit.

 _Ginny et moi, on s'est embrassés devant tout le monde à l'école ! J'ai cru que Ron allait, soit vomir, soit s'évanouir. C'était trop marrant. Je crois que je l'aime vraiment bien._

Le dernier texto datait d'il y a deux jours. Il était laconique et composé de quatre mots.

 _Tu me manques, frérot._

L'émotion qui le frappa le prit de court. Il essuya les larmes brûlant ses yeux puis réfléchit de longues minutes à ce qu'il pouvait envoyer à son frère maintenant que son portable lui était revenu. Axel et lui s'étaient tellement éloignés, dès leur entrée en école secondaire. Si quelques moments fugaces de rapprochement arrivaient, ils se côtoyaient plus qu'ils ne partageaient une réelle complicité.

Alors comment faire face à une soudaine proximité ? Certes, Axel s'était enfermé dans un monologue sans savoir quand il lirait et répondrait à ses messages. Mais l'envoi de ces petits mots donnait un tout autre tournant à leur relation.

 _Salut Axel. Tu vas bien ?_

Après avoir essayé plusieurs variantes – entre le « _ça va ?_ », le « _coucou_ », le « _hello !_ » -, Harry revient à sa première tentative puis cliqua sur _envoyer._ Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour renouer le contact avec Axel. Il leva le regard vers le haut du mobile pour regarder l'heure. 11H16. Il restait bien quarante-cinq minutes avant le déjeuner. Son frère était probablement en cours.

Harry quitta le fil de conversation et alla sur celui de Neville. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Son ami lui avait envoyé trois SMS pour s'enquérir de son bien-être et l'obliger à le contacter dès que son téléphone lui revenait ! Harry ne se fit pas prier et lui envoya rapidement un message semblable à celui d'Axel.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. À contrecœur, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le réfectoire à pas furtifs. Harry préféra se coller au mur et le frôla pour avancer plutôt que de se mêler à la foule de patients envahissant les couloirs. Un instant, il se demanda si l'isolement n'était pas une meilleure option finalement.

« Potter. »

Harry sursauta lorsque la voix derrière son dos souffla dans son oreille. Il se tourna vivement et fit face à une chevelure blonde éclatante. Un nez légèrement pointu. Un menton fin. Des traits aristocratiques. Un sourire narquois.

« Drago ! » s'exclama t-il, une vraie joie se propageant en lui. « Je suis si content de te voir ! »

Drago rosit légèrement face à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le toisa d'un air faussement méprisant. Faire face à une personne amicale – enfin, dans la mesure du possible pour l'héritier Malefoy – autre que les professionnels de Poudlard était une bouffée de joie et de légèreté !

« Alors, tu as fini de péter un boulon? »

Loin de se soucier de la voix narquoise de l'autre adolescent, Harry laissa la spontanéité le guider. Il se jeta dans les bras de Drago, appréciant le contact dur avec sa poitrine. Ébahi, le blond laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et laissa Harry entourer les siens autour de son corps. Il se tendit et fut tenté de le repousser mais l'absence, de cinq longues semaines de son camarade, valait bien une petite étreinte au milieu du couloir menant au réfectoire. Enfin… probablement ?

Harry se recula rapidement, les joues teintées de rouge. Il évita son regard mais son sourire était large. Finalement, sortir de sa chambre d'isolement avait un avantage considérable ! La présence de Drago lui rappela insidieusement l'absence de Neville. Un nouveau nœud tordit son estomac à cette idée.

« Tu comptais me laisser faire tout le boulot de notre exposé d'histoire ? » ajouta Drago d'une voix grognon. « J'ai quasiment tout fait et tu n'en as pas glandé une ! »

« Les recherches étaient finies, » rectifia Harry. « Tu as seulement fait la rédaction du rapport. Et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé écrire une seule ligne sans y fourrer ton nez. »

Pour la forme, Drago grogna en roulant des yeux avant d'avancer en direction du réfectoire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Sa joie flancha face à l'animation de la grande pièce bondée d'enfants. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son ami et attrapa à contrecœur un plateau pour entrer dans la file d'attente du self.

Ils avancèrent en silence. Winky, la maîtresse de maison, les salua d'un large sourire puis remplit leurs assiettes d'une portion généreuse de petits pois accompagné de deux saucisses grillées. Harry laissa de côté les entrées et le fromage, l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens. Drago lui lança un regard critique avant de pincer les lèvres. Il mit d'autorité un second morceau de pain dans son plateau.

« T'as que la peau sur les os. Ta mère va en mourir en te voyant. »

Harry ne se laissa pas duper par le ton goguenard du blond. Il lui lança un sourire étincelant, touché par sa sollicitude à son égard. Mais Drago n'avait pas tort. Son enfermement lui avait fait perdre quelques kilos. Déjà assez frêle de nature, Harry avait plutôt intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles dans ses assiettes pour récupérer un peu de masse !

« Colin ! »

Drago et lui venaient de s'installer autour d'une petite table carrée près de la porte de sortie. Harry agita la main en direction de Colin Creevey qui tournait sur lui-même, plateau en main pour trouver une place.

« Harry ! » s'écria son ami en se précipitant vers lui. « J'en reviens pas que tu sois là ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu. »

« Ouais, il avait besoin d'aller faire un petit tour au _trou_ , » s'esclaffa Drago.

Si Harry connaissait suffisamment le jeune Malefoy pour ne pas s'insurger de tels propos, ce n'était pas le cas de Colin. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard éberlué avant de froncer les sourcils, mécontent.

« Ton humour est vraiment pourri, Drago, » intervient Harry avec gentillesse. « Tu as encore de sacrés progrès à faire ! »

Le regard noir du blond ne l'impressionna pas. Il haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, satisfait d'avoir pu détendre Colin. Il invita celui-ci à s'asseoir à leur table malgré l'ennui évident de Drago. Harry ne s'en aperçut même pas. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Colin et lui avaient toujours pris les repas ensembles. Drago et lui s'installaient à la même table pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

« Alors t'as vu, Neville est parti, » nota Colin, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir. »

« Qui aurait envie de revenir ici après avoir enfin pu y sortir ? » grommela Drago en coupant ses saucisses avec rage. « Ce Londubat est vraiment bizarre ! »

« Neville est juste… gentil, » rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est notre ami. »

Effaré par tant de niaiseries, Drago secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa nourriture, se contenant de participer à la conversation par de simples grognements. Harry se projeta un moment sur la sortie de son ami. Lorsque Drago quitterait Poudlard, resteraient-ils en contact ?

Un pincement au cœur à l'idée d'une fin de relation amicale lui donna la réponse.

Depuis son retour à la vie normale à Poudlard, Harry trouvait le temps long. Terriblement long ! Son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, surtout depuis le refus du Dr Shacklebolt pour son retour à la maison le week-end dernier. Trop _précoce_ selon lui ! Alors, il avait dû rester enfermé dans ce fichu château au lieu de retrouver sa maison, sa chambre et sa famille.

Du coup, en ce mercredi après-midi de décembre, le jeune Potter était plutôt grognon. Son dernier week-end à la maison datait d'un peu plus de six semaines. Il peinait vraiment à le croire tant ses souvenirs étaient embrumés. Quand allait-il rentrer à la maison ? Le psychiatre ne lui avait donné aucune réponse concrète, seulement un énigmatique « _tout dépend_ ». Tout dépend de quoi ? Préférant la colère à la tristesse, Harry marmonna une insulte colorée à l'encontre de l'homme en secouant la tête.

« Arrête de souffler comme ça, tu me gênes ! »

Le grognement agacé de Drago l'obligea à lever la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci, les jambes en tailleur, était installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de leur étage. Il lisait attentivement un épais bouquin et jetait des regards meurtriers à tout ceux s'approchant trop près de lui. Son attitude suffit à créer une bulle d'intimité entre les deux adolescents malgré la dizaine de jeunes regroupés près du poste de télévision.

De son côté, Harry profitait de cette après-midi de libre pour dessiner fiévreusement. Depuis sa _nouvelle_ liberté, il ne lâchait plus ses crayons et son carnet de croquis. Il tentait de mettre sur papier tout ce qui l'avait traversé durant ces cinq semaines d'isolement. Pour ne pas oublier encore plus ce qui s'était déjà échappé.

« Désolé, » marmonna t-il piteusement. « J'arrête pas de penser c'est tout ! »

« Voilà qui est surprenant de ta part, » lâcha Drago d'un ton traînant.

Le blond corna le coin de la page droite de son livre et le ferma en un claquement sonore. Il soupira et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Drago se pencha vers lui et ils ne furent plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry, assis sur le fauteuil juste en face de lui, le regarda s'approcher de lui. Son estomac se tordit étrangement et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de l'accoudoir mais il ne se recula pas.

« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit parce que ton psy n'a pas voulu te laisser rentrer ce week-end. »

Les yeux verts s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Comment savait-il ce qui le perturbait tant ? Hormis en quittant le bureau de Kingsley avec fureur, il avait gardé sa colère et sa tristesse en lui.

« Ton humeur déjà pas très gaie a empiré vendredi et n'a fait que de dégringoler jusque là ! Tu as pollué tout ton entourage avec ton ressentiment. »

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer et une bouffée de chaleur le gagna en observant les rougeurs colorer les joues de son ami. Il se fustigea silencieusement et tenta d'accentuer l'air dur de son visage. Il ne fut pas certain d'y parvenir et la frustration s'immisça en lui. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela pour l'avorton face à lui ?

Oh mon dieu… Non ! Ressentait-il la moindre attirance pour lui ? Drago ne se découvrait pas une attirance pour les hommes aujourd'hui. Après avoir été écœuré par un baiser langoureux échangé avec Mandy, la cousine d'un de ses voisins, à ses treize ans, Drago avait commencé à se poser sérieusement des questions. Son regard s'attardant trop sur les fesses de son camarade d'école, Marcus Flint, il avait été obligé de passer à l'expérimentation pour confirmer ses doutes. D'abord en achetant discrètement des magazines homosexuels. Puis en fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de son ami, Théodore Nott.

À partir de là, ses soupçons ne faisaient plus aucun doute… Ça avait été un choc d'admettre cette réalité. Il l'avait d'abord nié en multipliant les joints. Quand ce ne fut plus suffisant et que d'autres soucis s'ajoutèrent, la coke était venue l'aider mais ça n'avait rien changé à ses préférences. Il avait alors continué à se droguer tout en embrassant de nouveaux garçons. Quelle déchéance pour l'héritier Malefoy !

« Pourquoi tu restes si je te pollue tant ? »

La voix de Harry était triste et ses yeux reflétaient de la souffrance. Drago fronça davantage les sourcils, effaré que son camarade ne saisisse pas l'ironie de ses mots. Habituellement, Harry s'amusait de sa façon de parler. La culpabilité l'étreignit et il faillit tendre sa main pour tapoter celle de son ami avec gentillesse. Il se retint à la dernière seconde, frappé de plein fouet par une nouvelle réalisation.

Mon dieu… Si ! Drago Malefoy devait l'admettre : il était foutrement attiré par Harry Potter ! Bon sang, comment allait-il se dépatouiller de tout ça ? Depuis qu'il acceptait mieux son attirance pour les garçons, il avait eu tout le loisir d'expérimenter plusieurs langues et bouches. Mais un adolescent de seize ans enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour des troubles mentaux visiblement assez graves au vu des derniers événements… Non, _ça_ , ça n'était jamais arrivé !

« Tu pollues les autres. Pas moi, » rétorqua t-il à mi-voix. « Et les autres, on les emmerde ! »

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres roses. Il fut bêtement touché, et rassuré, par le « _on_ » que créa Drago en les désignant. Ainsi le blond ne se sentait pas pollué par ses soucis ?

« Messieurs. »

D'un même mouvement, Drago et Harry bondirent dans le fond de leur fauteuil, instaurant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la voix grave venant de briser leur discussion.

« Severus ! »

Drago se leva avec joie et embrassa son parrain. L'homme en noir, pour la troisième fois que Harry le voyait, paraissait toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les embrassades. Surtout en plein milieu d'une salle bondée d'étudiants ! Pourtant, le professeur de chimie serra brièvement son filleul contre lui, mettant de côté son malaise. L'adolescent semblait toujours autant enthousiaste de le voir. Probablement parce qu'il était le seul à lui rendre visite.

Severus inclina la tête dans sa direction, secrètement étonné de le revoir après tout ce temps. Drago, au cours de sa dernière visite, avait glissé son souci au sujet de son nouvel ami en isolement depuis quelques semaines. Sa surprise s'était mêlée à de l'inquiétude, gardant pour lui que les soucis de Harry étaient d'un ordre bien différent de ceux de Drago. Pas de drogue ni de tentative de suicide. Mais un mal bien plus temporaire et insidieux.

« Bonjour. »

Harry tourna la tête si rapidement qu'elle sembla sur le point de se décrocher de son cou. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante. Heureux de ne pas avoir à subir plus longtemps le regard impassible et sombre de Monsieur Snape, Harry enfouit son nez dans la masse de cheveux roux tombant sur les épaules de la femme.

« Maman. »

« Bonjour mon chéri. »

Lily serra son fils contre elle avec force. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle laissa l'émotion la submerger. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son fils. Des semaines entières à le voir s'enfoncer dans son délire avaient provoqué une dizaines de migraines, autant de maux de ventres, un peu plus de disputes avec James et beaucoup de tristesse.

Son regard émeraude se rouvrit et il tomba sur son vieil ami, Severus. Tenant toujours Harry contre elle – hors de question de le lâcher maintenant -, ils échangèrent un salut silencieux. Ses yeux se glissèrent sur l'adolescent près de lui et fut étonnée de voir Drago Malefoy. Ainsi donc l'ami de son fils était le patient que Severus venait visiter à Poudlard ? Le monde était si petit dans le fond.

« Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu venir ce week-end. J'étais invitée à une conférence à l'université toute l'après-midi, » regretta t-elle en s'éloignant à peine de Harry. « Mais j'ai pu me libérer pour te faire un petit coucou aujourd'hui. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire étincelant et quitta ses bras chaleureux. Son enthousiasme sembla s'effondrer quand il se rappela de la présence de Snape, du fait que Lily et lui étaient collègues et qu'il avait fait jurer à l'homme de ne pas embarrasser sa mère en lui rappelant qu'un de ses fils était hospitalisé à Poudlard !

« Severus, je suis contente de te voir dans un autre contexte que l'école. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. »

« Je viens rendre visite à mon filleul un mercredi sur deux, » révéla Severus d'un ton succinct.

Les deux adultes avaient comme suivi le fil de ses pensées. Leurs propos rassurèrent aussitôt Harry dont la culpabilité s'amenuisa. Il n'était peut-être pas une honte terrible pour Lily et sa réputation !

Embarrassé, Drago resta muet, les yeux rivés sur l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il fusilla du regard les autres jeunes dont l'attention s'attardait sur eux. Severus se tourna vers lui et l'invita à le suivre d'un mouvement de la main. Il salua Lily et Harry d'un bref geste de la tête avant qu'ils ne quittent silencieusement la salle commune.

« Et si on allait profiter des flocons de neige qui commencent à tomber ? » suggéra Lily en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura de la neige pour Noël ? » s'enthousiasma Harry.

* * *

 _A vos claviers :)_


	16. Chapitre 16

Chers lecteurs,

Waouh, le cap des 300 reviews est plus que dépassé et j'en suis profondément honorée et heureuse. C'est un vrai cadeau que vous m'offrez et je prends un réel plaisir à lire vos reviews puis à y répondre.

Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres car on y voit peu Harry même s'il sera au centre de la conversation. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire quelques chapitres clés où Harry n'apparaît pas, ou très peu car ça donne une autre perspective à l'histoire. Oh et suite à ce chapitre, ne soyez pas trop dur envers James et écoutez ce qu'il a à dire, notamment sa souffrance et ses doutes :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue

 **Prochaine publication :** mercredi 15 février 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 16 : Être un père malgré tout_

Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il attirait les regards. Ses tenues excentriques comme on n'en faisait plus à cette époque, sa longue barbe et ses cheveux tout aussi blancs et longs ne passaient pas inaperçus. Loin de s'en alarmer, le vieil homme marchait d'un pas tranquille, sifflotant un air de musique tout à fait à son goût.

Il sortit de la cabine de l'ascenseur en s'amusant des regards lourds de sens échangés par les deux fonctionnaires près de lui. Il déboucha sur un large open-space où s'étalaient différents bureaux dont les seules cloisons étaient des pans de vitres en plexiglas. Un coin de regroupement était aménagé dans le fond de la salle, près d'une machine à café, de quelques tabourets hauts, d'un banc en bois installé face à un mur dont la grande partie était recouverte par un panneau en liège.

D'un coup d'œil, il nota la présence de seulement sept personnes vêtues de leur uniforme de policiers. Le faible effectif n'avait rien d'étonnant : nous étions samedi matin. Ils devaient s'agir des agents de garde au service. Quelques uns étaient installés à leur place, travaillant sur un ordinateur, passant un coup de téléphone ou en pleine lecture. Certains étaient regroupés autour d'un bureau, penchés probablement sur un dossier épineux. Il vit l'un d'entre eux se reposer discrètement, la tête posée dans la paume d'une de ses mains. L'ambiance était calme et studieuse mais l'arrivée de Dumbledore provoqua un remous et quelques murmures.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. »

Son salut fit relever la tête de la secrétaire qui lisait avec attention un magazine féminin. Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent d'un rouge vif et elle s'empressa de refermer brusquement son magazine. Ses yeux s'élargirent en avisant sa chemise bleue ciel avec des dessins de nœuds papillons roses fluo et son pantalon d'un vert sombre. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds et son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses mocassins violets.

« Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Mr Potter. »

« Avez-vous un rendez-vous ? » demanda t-elle suspicieusement.

Albus secoua la tête d'un air négatif et elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. En général, le samedi matin, son patron ne recevait pas de visiteur, hormis en cas d'urgence. Il préférait s'atteler sur les dossiers urgents avant de rentrer chez lui pour le week-end. Il partait en général vers midi. Tout comme elle. La secrétaire jeta un regard à la seule porte close de l'étage sur laquelle pendait l'écriteau suivant : _James Potter, commissaire de la brigade criminelle._

« Le commissaire Potter est occupé. Souhaitez-vous que je vous donne un rendez-vous ? »

« Dîtes-lui que Albus Dumbledore est là, s'il vous plaît, » pria t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Elle se renfrogna un peu plus mais tendit lentement la main vers le téléphone. Elle appuya sur une touche et Albus put entendre la tonalité d'une sonnerie résonner trois fois avant que la voix pressée de James ne retentisse.

« Navré de vous déranger en plein travail, James, » commença t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens pour le vieil homme. « Mais Mr Albus Dumbledore est à l'accueil et souhaite ardemment vous rencontrer. Dois-je lui donner un rendez-vous ? »

La secrétaire haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsque son patron mit fin à la conversation en raccrochant le combiné sans répondre à sa question. Elle n'osa pas s'en offusquer devant un visiteur mais son regard agacé était parlant. Elle n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître James.

Ce dernier était vêtu en civil d'un jean noir et d'une chemise sombre. Ses lunettes rondes agrandissaient son regard surpris. Il avança dans l'open-space, jetant un regard sombre à tout ses hommes suivant avec attention l'arrivée de l'étrange personnage. Aussitôt, ils firent mine de retourner à leur tâche d'un air concentré.

« Albus, » salua t-il en lui tendant une main. « Merci Nina. Je m'en occupe. Ne me dérangez pas sauf urgence. »

Sans un mot, Dumbledore lui serra la main puis le suivit à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. À l'image de James, la salle était décorée simplement mais avec goût, sans éléments pour dénoter sa richesse ou son rang hiérarchique. Les murs étaient d'un beige sablé. Seule une frise de tapisserie bleue roi cassait cette neutralité. Quelques tableaux, les diplômes de James et une carte agrandie et précise de Londres étaient accrochés aux murs. Un bureau, recouvert d'un amas de papiers, dossiers et de livres, se tenait devant une large fenêtre donnant sur l'une des rues les plus animées de la City. À la gauche de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une table ronde de travail avec trois chaises.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Albus ? »

La voix de James était fatiguée et teintée d'une pointe d'urgence. Actuellement, le bureau ne travaillait sur aucune enquête en lien avec l'éminent psychiatre. Leur seul lien à ce jour était Harry. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, se frottant les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes. Mais le commissaire écarquilla doucement les yeux, se sentant honteux d'en oublier les convenances.

D'un mouvement de la main ample, il invita Dumbledore à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils disposés devant son bureau. Il lui proposa une boisson. En silence, il prépara un thé au citron au vieil homme et se servit lui-même un grand verre de soda. Peu importe les récriminations de Lily, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de consommer une grande quantité de soda !

« Il y a encore un problème avec Harry ? » s'enquit James en déposant le thé devant l'homme.

Le commissaire se retint de grogner en constatant l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter de suite le regard perçant du vieil homme, il s'empressa de débarrasser quelque peu le plateau de son bureau en déplaçant tout le bazar sur la table ronde de la pièce. Le silence de Dumbledore devint insupportable et James se résolut à se laisser tomber sur son propre fauteuil dans un soupir.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec Harry, » rassura finalement Albus en le sentant complètement disponible. « Depuis la fin de la phase schizophrénique aiguë survenue à la fin d'octobre, Harry fait son possible pour retrouver ses repères à Poudlard. Il suit ses cours avec attention et s'entend toujours très bien avec quelques uns de ses camarades. »

À ces mots, James resta impassible. Il lança juste un regard nerveux sur un cadre photo posé sur le coin droit de son bureau. Aussi cliché que cela l'était, il avait tenu à installer sur son bureau une photographie de la famille Potter. James s'efforçait de changer le cliché de temps à autre. Celui là datait de bientôt un an à présent. Âgés de quinze ans, Axel et Harry étaient en tailleur au pied du sapin de Noël et leurs yeux brillaient de joie. Lily et lui étaient agenouillés près d'eux, chacun un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il reporta son attention sur le psychiatre, cherchant à comprendre les raisons de sa démarche. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici si tout allait bien pour son fils ? Il se frotta d'un air songeur le bout de son menton, décidé à laisser son visiteur poursuivre.

« Je ne viens pas ici en tant que directeur de l'Institut Poudlard, » ajouta le psychiatre en reposant sa tasse de thé. « Mais plutôt en tant qu'ami qui se soucie pour toi et le reste de ta famille. »

James se tendit et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il fronça les sourcils et invita d'un geste de la main l'homme à développer ses propos. Albus prit quelques secondes pour choisir soigneusement ses mots, soucieux de ne pas heurter ou fâcher son ami.

« Harry rentre pour la première fois aujourd'hui chez vous. Comme cela a été convenu avec l'équipe et ton épouse, il est judicieux de commencer par des petits temps loin de l'Institut avant de repasser à des week-ends complets. »

« Lily me l'a dit, » répliqua James.

« Oui, le Dr Shacklebolt regrette sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir échanger avec toi mais seulement avec Lily. Il est persuadé que travailler avec toi serait bénéfique pour Harry mais tu sembles injoignable. »

Le psychiatre retint le sourire qui menaça d'éclore sur son visage en repérant l'agacement poindre chez son vis à vis. Sa répartie avait touché en plein cœur James et le mettre face à la réalité était bien son intention !

« Lily est plus à même de se rendre disponible pour se rendre jusqu'à Poudlard ou pour passer des heures au téléphone, » justifia l'homme du bout des lèvres. « Elle s'est toujours occupée de… de la santé des garçons. »

Dumbledore lui offrit un regard compréhensif en s'attardant sur les nombreux dossiers classés dans l'armoire vitrée et verrouillée près d'eux. La mauvaise foi de James n'était pas entière dans ses propos : il s'était consacré pleinement à sa carrière depuis ses débuts dans la police et cela avait inévitablement impacté sur son emploi du temps.

« Tout à fait. À Poudlard, nous avons très souvent un contact plus régulier avec les mères que les pères, » admit Dumbledore. « Malgré tout, je sais que tu n'as pas vu Harry depuis bientôt deux mois. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes alors, s'il te plaît mon ami, comprends mon inquiétude. »

Ébranlé par les mots de l'homme à la longue barbe, James détourna le regard et le porta sur l'un des cadres décorant la pièce. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits et se concentrer sur les mots de Dumbledore.

Deux mois ? Mon dieu. Il n'avait pas réalisé que tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière conversation avec son fils. Si Lily s'était rendue à Poudlard plusieurs fois, James en avait été incapable. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas l'accompagner ou même de ne pas y aller seul. Le voir prostré dans le lit d'une chambre d'isolement en se plaignant d'être pourchassé et hanté par des sorciers avait été la fois de trop. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots trop de fois pour les accepter encore !

Le temps avait alors filé. En apprenant que son fils reprenait le dessus sur ses hallucinations et qu'un traitement psychotique était proposé, James avait été partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Le soulagement de voir cette phase terrible de la maladie s'éloigner. L'inquiétude de ne pas savoir combien de temps ce répit allait durer et comment il allait retrouver son fils.

« Je sais que la maladie de Harry est difficile à comprendre et à accepter, James, mais Harry n'est pas la maladie. Il la subit à un niveau bien plus violent que personne de son entourage ne la subira, » déclara le psychiatre à mi-voix. « C'est un adolescent de seize ans dans une grande souffrance mais dont l'espoir d'être aimé de son père est vibrant. »

« Je l'aime ! » s'offusqua James en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « C'est mon fils. Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Mais vous l'avez bien vu, non Albus ? L'avez-vous regardé ? Il est cinglé ! »

Le silence avait été emporté par la colère de l'homme. Il se redressa dans son siège et se pencha en avant, ses yeux marrons rivés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Si la fureur les faisait briller étrangement, la culpabilité rivalisait aussi.

« Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça mais comment nommer un enfant qui croit à l'existence de sorciers depuis des années et se sent menacé par eux ? Si ce n'était pas mon fils, je dirai à voix haute qu'il est fou mais comme c'est mon fils, je ne peux pas le dire. »

« Ce n'est pas horrible et tu as le droit de le penser. Tes ressentis sont normaux et ne font pas de toi une mauvaise personne ou un père défaillant, » rassura aussitôt Dumbledore avec bienveillance.

James laissa échapper un rire sombre et s'effondra contre le dossier de son siège, le souffle court. Il secoua la tête avec force, les yeux brûlants. Comment avait-il osé dire cela à haute voix ? Quand son regard sur son propre fils devenait trop sombre, James préférait se replier sur lui-même et vaquer à d'autres occupations pour étouffer cette honteuse pensée. La culpabilité d'oser penser son fils fou l'étreignait chaque fois qu'ils partageaient tous les deux une certaine complicité.

« La folie est un concept très difficile à définir et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir désigner sous ce terme un seul des patients de Poudlard. Ce dont nous sommes sûrs aujourd'hui, c'est que Harry souffre de schizophrénie, » poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix prudente. « C'est une maladie mentale qui, telle une pieuvre, lance ses tentacules sur l'esprit de Harry et lui fait croire à l'existence d'une fausse réalité. »

« Je sais tout ça, » souffla James en relâchant la pression tendant à l'extrême son corps. « Je sais ce qu'est la schizophrénie. Lily m'a assez rabâché les oreilles avec ça. »

Tous les deux savaient cependant qu'il avait de lui-même réalisé de nombreuses recherches pour se familiariser avec cette maladie. D'une main tremblante, James attrapa son verre de soda et en vida la moitié d'une traite. Le plaisir gourmand le gagna quand le goût gazeux et les petites bulles descendirent jusqu'à son estomac en pétillant.

« Avec tout ce que vous avez déjà vécu avec Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que le mot _cinglé_ vienne parfois faire écho dans ton esprit, » énonça le psychiatre de sa voix douce. « Il vit dans une angoisse et une peur permanente que vous avez reçu quotidiennement pendant seize ans. Il s'est défenestré. Il a probablement ravagé un certain nombre de pièces et objets chez vous. »

Un reniflement narquois approuva ses propos. Le pitoyable suivi thérapeutique au Centre Médico-Pédagogique de leur quartier ne les avait guère jamais aidé hormis lorsqu'une hospitalisation d'urgence était nécessaire. Albus n'en avait toutefois pas fini. Il fallait que le commissaire de police face à lui entende ces mots. Une bonne fois pour toute.

« Entre ses crises d'angoisse et ses hallucinations, l'ambiance devait souvent être électrique. Nous avons tous, à Poudlard, parfaitement conscience qu'il s'est déjà mis en danger et qu'il a pu être un danger pour les autres. Et que vos confrontations physiques, aussi difficiles étaient telles tant pour lui que pour toi, étaient nécessaires pour mettre un terme à ces situations difficiles. »

James frissonna tandis que les propos du vieil homme s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Pour s'occuper les mains, il reprit son verre et but une nouvelle gorgée. L'impression d'être délesté d'un poids le soulagea et il ferma un instant les yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un légitimait ses ressentiments face à la situation, face à la maladie de son fils.

Lily. Sirius. Remus. Ils avaient tous tenté, à leur façon, de le rassurer sur son rôle de père, sur la maladie de Harry. Mais jamais James n'avait osé dire le fond de sa pensée, utiliser des mots aussi abrupts. Et jamais leurs réponses n'avaient été aussi justes et rassurants. Alors, penser tout cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre ? Sa gorge se serra à nouveau alors que les larmes menaçaient d'affluer dans ses yeux.

« Alors, je comprends ta réticence et ta difficulté à accepter sa maladie mais malheureusement, elle est là. Nous tentons de stabiliser ses humeurs, son angoisse et ses hallucinations à présent qu'il a un suivi régulier et correct, » rassura Albus. « Mais ça peut prendre énormément de temps. Ça peut ne jamais se stabiliser. La schizophrénie ne se guérit pas mais il est tout à fait possible de vivre avec. »

« Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir fait admettre à Poudlard dès que le diagnostic est tombé, » avoua James d'une voix tremblante. « Lily refusait et c'était… c'était tellement compliqué... »

« Le Centre d'Islington est sur le point de fermer du fait de nombreuses erreurs de prise en charge, » confia Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus évidemment mais les professionnels n'étaient pas adaptés à la problématique de Harry. Il va y avoir une refonte totale des professionnels et de la direction. »

L'apprendre fut pourtant un nouveau soulagement pour l'homme. Peu importe ce que Lily et lui avaient récolté comme informations concernant la schizophrénie, ils n'étaient pas médecins ou infirmiers. Face à Harry, ils avaient seulement été démuni et avaient eu – trop – confiance dans le centre de soins de leur quartier.

« Nous aurions quand même dut… faire autrement ! »

« Il y avait mille façons d'agir en apprenant la schizophrénie de votre fils. Vous avez choisi d'y faire face seuls pendant plusieurs années malgré la difficulté et la violence que cela représentait au quotidien. C'est plutôt une noble façon de réagir, » rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. « Bien des parents ne prennent pas cette peine. »

James ne répondit pas, l'esprit retourné dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette conversation avait lieu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert sur ses propres ressentis. Il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour espérer que cela règle tout les soucis entre Harry et lui. Mais… peut-être pouvait-il déjà se rassurer sur sa qualité de père ?

« Dans tous les cas, Harry reste ton fils. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin et envie d'avoir une bonne relation, » conclut le psychiatre.

Une heure plus tard, James conduisait distraitement, encore ébranlé par sa conversation avec le directeur de l'Institut Poudlard. Il se secoua en se faisant dépasser par un camion et s'efforça de porter une attention plus aiguë sur la route défilant sous ses yeux. Peu après le départ de l'homme, il avait rassemblé ses affaires, rangé et nettoyé rapidement son bureau avant de quitter le commissariat, intimant à sa secrétaire d'en faire de même.

Avant de partir, Dumbledore lui avait confié que personne n'était informé de sa venue. Il lui rappela également que le Dr Shacklebolt était le psychiatre référent de Harry. En cas de questionnements au sujet de l'accueil et l'accompagnement de son fils, il devait se tourner vers lui. Sa démarche était purement personnelle malgré son lien avec Poudlard.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le portail de la maison apparut dans son champ de vision. La semaine avait été longue et il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il arrêta le moteur de son véhicule et resta un moment immobile pour reprendre contenance. Il ne souhaitait pas que son trouble soit perceptible par son entourage. Il ignorait encore s'il désirait partager avec Lily la visite de Dumbledore pour l'instant.

« Bonjour ! »

Sa voix claironna dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Il ôta son épais manteau noir d'hiver et l'accrocha au porte-manteau biscornu acheté par son épouse. Il se délesta de ses gants, de son écharpe et de son bonnet. Le mois de décembre était bien avancé à présent en ce 12 du mois et la neige avait élu domicile en Grande-Bretagne.

Son cœur se serra d'amour en entendant les éclats de rire retentirent du côté de la pièce à vivre de la maison. Le son de la télévision était particulièrement fort et laissait échapper une musique pop dansante. L'absence de réponse lui semblait à présent évidente.

James entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha silencieusement de l'espace salon. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'amusement quand, caché dans l'ombre du plan de travail, il vit Lily, Harry et Axel fixer avec attention l'écran de télévision. S'il ne pouvait pas voir les images, James supposa qu'ils tentaient – assez lamentablement – de suivre une chorégraphie.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être accueilli à la maison ! » lança t-il avec ironie.

Sa voix les fit tous les trois sursauter et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Il y eut un moment d'embarras avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire. Lily, vêtue d'une robe verte et noire, s'approcha de lui en baissant le son de la télévision et James l'accueillit dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

« Nous ne t'attendions pas avant midi et demie ! » s'exclama t-elle.

« J'ai… j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt pour le déjeuner, » confia le commissaire.

Tenant toujours son épouse contre lui, James fit face à ses deux fils. Leur ressemblance physique était frappante même si les cheveux d'Axel étaient plus clairs. Celui-ci était encore en pyjama mais semblait parfaitement réveillé. Son visage était éclairé par un sourire immense. James l'avait entendu s'enthousiasmer toute la semaine du retour de Harry pour la journée de samedi. Il s'était outré d'apprendre que son jumeau ne passerai pas la nuit à la maison. Il avait finalement accepté de ne pas râler sur ce fait devant Harry pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

L'adulte s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur ce dernier. Lily l'avait ramené de Poudlard vers dix-heures du matin. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull simple. Comme à l'accoutumée, ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens. À travers ses vêtements, James n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa perte de poids. Ses joues étaient plus creuses. Ses cheveux, un peu plus long.

« Bonjour mes grands, » salua t-il.

Le commissaire se détacha de sa femme et s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la spontanéité et la facilité avec laquelle Axel s'approcha de lui alors que Harry resta en retrait, immobile. Il serra brièvement Axel contre lui et le fit grogner quand il lui embrassa le front. Le garçon s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui à son grand amusement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et fut troublé par la puissance de son regard vert. Le gamin se tenait, les bras ballants, devant lui et semblait indécis sur le geste à faire. Depuis quand étaient-ils si maladroits l'un envers l'autre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? James effaça la distance entre eux et enlaça Harry contre lui. La rigidité immédiate du garçon ne lui échappa pas mais il se pencha vers lui, inspirant ainsi son odeur.

« Content de te revoir à la maison, » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

L'éclat de joie qui traversa le visage de Harry lui retourna l'estomac. Mais ce ne fut rien à la sensation qui l'envahit quand son fils se détendit contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour lui rendre l'étreinte.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine et à vos claviers :)_


	17. Chapitre 17

Chers lecteurs,

Waouh. Nous avons largement dépassé les 300 reviews pour Un pas de côté donc je suis profondément heureuse de pouvoir les lire puis y répondre. Merci encore de votre fidélité et enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, malgré le redoux que nous connaissons tous en ce moment en France, nous voilà à Noël. Encore un chapitre tout doux, où les personnages évoluent entre eux avec les hauts et les bas propres à une famille. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication** : mercredi 22 février 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 17 : Christmas Day_

Harry peinait à croire que le réveillon de Noël était à seulement quelques heures ! Comment le temps pouvait-il s'égrener aussi vite ? De retour chez lui dans la matinée, il allait passer – pour la première fois depuis octobre – une nuit à la maison. Même plus : deux car il devait être de retour à Poudlard le 26 décembre !

Son enthousiasme avait été teinté d'inquiétude mais le Dr Shacklebolt avait été, une fois de plus, rassurant. Pourquoi les fêtes de Noël seraient-elles difficiles ? Avant de s'absenter pour une dizaine de jours de congé, le psychiatre l'avait poussé à se montrer optimiste. Tout en mentionnant qu'un repli à Poudlard était possible à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit en cas de problème.

Prendre conscience de son inquiétude à dormir chez lui avait été un coup dur pour l'adolescent. Pourquoi cela devenait soudainement si angoissant, si difficile ? Jusque là, c'était d'être à Poudlard qui avait été pénible. Et la situation s'était inversée après de longues semaines sans une nuitée dans sa maison. Avec l'aide de Kingsley, Harry s'était avoué la vérité : la peur de gâcher ces jours de fête le tenaillait.

« Harry, on t'attends ! »

La voix impatiente de sa mère le tira de ses sombres pensées et il s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration. La première chose à faire pour ne pas tout mettre en échec était de ne pas s'enfermer dans des pensées noires pour s'éviter la panique. Or, Harry admettait avoir une tendance à ruminer ce qui l'irritait ou l'angoissait.

« J'arrive ! » cria t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre à l'étage inférieur. « Je cherche des gants, j'ai oublié les miens à Poudlard. »

Le silence lui répondit mais il entendit l'agitation dans le hall d'entrée. Après avoir consacré une partie de l'après-midi à aider sa mère à concocter le repas du réveillon, Harry avait accepté la sortie en famille proposée par son père : un des nombreux marché de Noël disséminé à Londres. L'idée de se retrouver confinés dans des allées de cabanes en bois parmi une masse de gens égayés par l'imminence de l'arrivée du Père-Noël l'avait aussitôt rebuté.

Mais celle de réaliser une sortie familiale – ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'été dernier ! – avait surpassé sa crainte initiale. En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs années que leur tradition de se promener dans un marché de Noël quelques heures avant le réveillon s'était éteinte. Aussi difficile que cela le soit, Harry reconnaissait que sa propre hantise d'être mélangée aux autres avait pris une ampleur incontrôlable. Que son père tente de relancer ce souffle cette année était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

« J'en ai une paire ! Je vais la chercher. »

Des pas précipités gravissant les escaliers se firent entendre, suivi par le claquement d'une porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Axel déboula dans la chambre de son frère et lui brandit sous le nez deux gants noirs.

« Merci Axel ! » sourit Harry en les attrapant. « Je suis vraiment bête d'avoir oublié mes gants alors qu'il fait 3 degrés dehors ! »

« Tant que c'est pas ta tête, » se moqua gentiment l'autre adolescent en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Dépêchons-nous. Maman n'en peut plus d'attendre. »

Les deux frères dévalèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent Lily. Elle patientait dans le hall de la demeure en jetant un regard nerveux à l'horloge accrochée au mur de gauche. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau sombre, la femme tentait de faire entrer sa masse de cheveux volumineuse sous un bonnet gris. Elle leur lança un regard faussement agacé et les pressa à l'extérieur.

James était déjà au volant de son 4x4, faisant tourner le moteur pour réchauffer l'habitacle. Les températures étaient très fraîches en cette fin de journée du 24 décembre. La pénombre recouvrait déjà le ciel gris, les obligeant à allumer les lumières alors que dix-sept heures sonnait à peine. Lui-même chaudement vêtu, le père de famille lança un sourire narquois aux trois Potter qui s'engouffraient dans la voiture.

« Mes chers princes et ma douce princesse sont prêts ? Puis-je démarrer ? »

Assise à côté de lui, Lily lui lança une tape dans le bras mais son rire léger démentit son agacement. Axel et Harry gloussèrent avant de s'attacher. La voiture démarra et ils quittèrent l'allée de la maison.

Une heure plus tard, Harry ignorait si venir ici était une bonne idée. La foule, d'où ressortait une flopée de bonnets divers, du plus simple ou plus loufoque, était compacte et joyeuse. Les lumières dansaient autour de lui et des enceintes crachait une musique d'ambiance. Tout était décoré autour du thème de Noël : guirlandes, boules de Noël, sapins de toutes les tailles, représentations du Père-Noël, etc. S'approcher de plus près des cabanes des différents artisans et vendeurs relevait du parcours du combattant.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? »

Harry tourna la tête là où son père pointait du doigt. Il écarquilla des yeux en avisant le joli collier disposé sur un présentoir. Il était fait d'or et deux pendentifs se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Le premier était un petit cœur sur lequel s'ouvrait une lys gravée à l'or blanc. Le bijou était encerclé par un second cœur en or.

« Il est beau ! » souffla t-il avec admiration. « Maman va adorer ! »

Le sourire de James fit naître en lui une joie nouvelle. Après un premier tour tous les quatre dans les allées animées des cabanes en bois et des vitrines des grands magasins londoniens, son père et lui s'étaient éclipsés. En fait, Harry avait avoué à mi-voix ne pas avoir pu acheter de cadeaux pour sa famille. Ils s'étaient tous regardés d'un air embarrassé. Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un magasin depuis sa lamentable expérience au centre commercial en activité éducative avec Aubrey. Si tous les trois lui avaient assuré que ça n'avait aucune importance, son malaise était évident. James avait pris les devants en l'entraînant dans une quête de cadeaux de dernière minute, stupéfiant littéralement son fils.

En peu de temps, Harry s'était retrouvé les bras chargés de cadeaux. Question budget, son père lui avait fait remarquer son absence d'argent de poche depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Si Axel tenait férocement à recevoir ses 22£ mensuels (25€), c'était guère important pour Harry. À quoi bon ? Que pourrait-il en faire en étant enfermé dans un hôpital ? D'ailleurs, il utilisait rarement son argent de poche, l'épargnant dans un petit coffret en bois rangé dans sa table de nuit.

De fait, il avait pu acheter des cadeaux sans sourciller. Un livre d'un auteur allemand conseillé par James pour sa mère, un assortiment de bonbons pour Axel, un joli stylo pour Remus, un porte-clé humoristique pour Sirius et enfin, un nouveau cadre photo acheté en cachette pour son père avec l'aide de son frère.

« J'ai déjà un cadeau pour elle mais là, je ne peux pas passer à côté de ce collier, » grogna James en réfléchissant un instant. « Elle sera encore plus magnifique avec. »

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux en avisant l'air énamouré de son père. À la place, il lorgna sur le prix en arrondissant les yeux. 166£ ! (155€ !) Bonté divine ! Harry savait que ses parents s'étaient construits une vie aisée en empochant chaque mois des salaires plus que raisonnables. Il en était d'ailleurs assez fier. Leur maison familiale était suffisamment parlante. Pourtant, il était toujours sidéré de la quantité d'argent pouvant être déboursée pour un simple bijou !

Pendant que James s'enquérait auprès du vendeur de la cabane du marché de Noël, Harry détailla distraitement les autres articles proposés par l'artisan. Il frissonna quand une femme robuste le heurta en tournant sur elle-même pour s'assurer de la présence de ses deux enfants. Elle s'excusa dans un éclat de rire joyeux mais Harry ne put produire qu'un sourire crispé.

C'était peut-être trop. Comment faisait-il pour supporter être ici ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir et celle de prouver aux autres et à lui-même sa capacité à être dans un lieu affluant. L'idée que le traitement médicamenteux apaisait probablement ce qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, aurait été une vraie panique lui effleura l'esprit mais il préféra ignorer cette pensée. De toute façon, il ne paniquait pas. Il ne pouvait _pas_ paniquer !

« Harry, ça va ? »

La main de son père se posant sur son bras accompagna sa question et Harry fit un bond sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, reprenant pied avec la réalité. James tenait un discret paquet cadeau dans les mains et ses sourcils étaient froncés. L'inquiétude se lisait aisément dans son regard noisette et sa prise se resserra autour du bras de son fils, percevant les tremblements de son corps.

« Ouais, » lâcha Harry à bout de souffle sans raison. « Je suis un peu fatigué. C'est tout. »

James hocha lentement la tête, suspicieux. Pourtant, il n'insista pas et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Et en même temps, ce constat l'inquiéta davantage. Depuis quelques temps, son père adoptait un comportement très étrange à son égard. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais c'était si inhabituel qu'il ignorait comment gérer cela.

« D'accord. Nous allons de toute façon devoir retrouver Axel et ta mère vers la voiture. C'est bientôt l'heure qu'on s'était fixé, » déclara James en jetant un regard à sa montre. « Et c'est nous qui avons les clés ! On risque de se faire tuer. »

Harry apprécia le ton malicieux de son père qui mit de côté son malaise précédent. Imaginer l'air de sa mère si Axel et elle les attendaient dans ce froid de canard était assez marrant. S'ils ne le dirent pas, tous les deux furent conscients de la soudaine précipitation de James pour retrouver le reste de la famille afin d'apaiser ses angoisses.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. Harry sentait la peur s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne quittait pas le dos de James du regard, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre dans cette affluence. Que pourrait-il faire si cela venait à arriver ?

« Alors, sacré Potter ! »

Une voix bourrue résonna à la droite de Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'écrasa contre son père qui s'était soudainement arrêté. L'adolescent fit un pas en arrière, près à faire demi-tour pour fuir l'inconnu venant de les interpeller. Comme s'il anticipait sa réaction, James le rattrapa d'une main, l'attirant plus près de lui.

« Alastor ! » s'étonna l'adulte en souriant franchement.

Ne pouvant pas s'éloigner, Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'observer l'homme face à eux. Un frisson le traversa et il lutta pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. L'homme aux cheveux bruns était de taille moyenne à la carrure carrée. Son visage était traversé par plusieurs balafres vacillant entre le rouge et le blanc. Un de ses yeux était dissimulé derrière un cache œil noir. Il s'appuyait sur une épaisse canne en bois et Harry s'aperçut immédiatement que sa jambe, cachée sous son pantalon, semblait affaiblie.

Malgré son âge, Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir se coller à James et de sentir sa présence rassurante face à cet étrange homme. Leur soudaine immobilité dans l'allée marchande contraignit les autres personnes à les contourner. Certains n'hésitaient pas à leur lancer des regards courroucés.

« Je m'étonne de te voir dans un tel endroit festif ! » ajouta James en lui serrant la main avec ferveur. « Je te présente mon fils, Harry. »

A ces mots, James lui colla une claque fière dans le dos et Harry, par automatisme, leva sa main droite pour saluer l'homme. Il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Ce dernier le détailla avec attention, le faisant se tasser sur lui-même. Finalement, le dit Alastor serra sa main tendue avec force, lui donnant l'impression de voir son bras se détacher de son épaule.

« Harry, voici Alastor Maugrey. Un homme qui a consacré sa vie à la brigade de la criminalité et qui m'a transmis tout ce que j'avais à savoir avant de partir à la retraite. »

« Pas tout, Potter. Pas tout, » rectifia Maugrey dans un grognement rauque. « Pour être sûr d'avoir à revenir vérifier de ce que devient le service ! »

James éclata de rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague poilante. Incapable de se détendre, Harry resta tendu à l'extrême, son regard vert rivé sur l'étrange ancien flic. Que lui était-il arrivé pour être ainsi défiguré ? Il s'empressa de baisser les yeux au sol quand le regard de Maugrey se posa à nouveau sur lui.

« Incroyable comme il te ressemble, le gosse, » grogna le flic en le dévisageant. « Encore plus que ton autre jumeau. »

« Il paraît, » admit James avec un sourire léger.

Après quelques banalités échangées, les deux hommes se séparèrent avec une dernière poignée de main. Maugrey lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste brusque. Harry se colla un peu plus contre son père, s'accrochant à son bras jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. Si Maugrey remarqua son étrange comportement pour un adolescent de seize ans, il ne pipa mot. Mais James comprit le regard dont son ancien mentor le gratifia et il ressentit une douce chaleur en lui ne pas être jugé.

Fol Œil, le surnom dont il avait été affublé en interne suite à une intervention ayant conduit à la perte d'un de ses yeux, l'avait accueilli à ses débuts dans la police. Il l'avait doucement incité à se diriger dans le service de la criminalité, le jugeant particulièrement compétent pour ce département. Si l'homme aux manières bourrues était peu loquace sur sa vie privée et acharné de travail, James et lui avaient tissé un lien de confiance réel. Maugrey n'avait jamais rien dit en découvrant les difficultés de Harry.

« Maintenant, on est franchement en retard ! » s'alarma James.

L'homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas briser le contact physique visiblement rassurant. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le parking sur lequel Axel et Lily les accueillirent d'un regard noir. Aussitôt, James se construisit un air peiné et désolé sous le regard éberlué de Harry par tant de facilité à modeler ses émotions. Son père lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant d'effacer les derniers mètres les séparant du reste des Potter.

« Merci. De m'avoir emmené pour les cadeaux, » lui murmura Harry avec gratitude.

Et la soirée du réveillon se passa si bien et fut si chaleureuse, si joyeuse qu'il aurait été vraiment mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir déposer un présent sous le grand sapin de Noël illuminant le salon des Potter. Mais tous avaient été satisfait des différents cadeaux ouverts aux douze coups de minuit annonçant l'arrivée de Noël.

Deux heures du matin sonna et Harry leva un regard fatigué vers sa famille. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé, un plaid recouvrant son corps alors qu'il tentait vainement de lire le livre de techniques de dessins offert par Remus. Ses yeux le brûlaient tant il était fatigué mais il se refusait pour le moment à aller se coucher. L'ambiance était si bonne ! Comme souvent, James et Sirius avaient fait les pitres, les faisant tous rire aux éclats. Cela faisait si longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi à l'aise en présence de sa famille.

Axel, également vanné, était allongé sur la partie en L du canapé,sa nouvelle Game Boy Pocket dans les mains. Il avait sauté de joie en déballant le cadeau de ses parents, arguant que tout le monde à l'école la possédait déjà ! Lily avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif mais emporté par l'enthousiasme, Axel ne s'en était même pas aperçu et il avait aussitôt allumé la console.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermé, quand son téléphone portable vibra contre sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage le nom de Drago s'afficher sur l'écran. Il cliqua dessus et lut le message, laissant échapper un léger rire.

 _Joyeux Noël espèce de cinglé !_

Concentré sur le texto grinçant de son ami, Harry loupa le regard intéressé lancé par son frère. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant avec attention à la réponse à apporter à Drago. Alors que le blond appuyait toujours sur ce qui le blessait, il arrivait à chaque fois – ou presque – à en faire quelque chose de marrant. Drago avait le don de lui dire des choses qui, d'une autre personne, le mettraient hors de lui !

 _Joyeux Noël espèce de toxico !_

Sa propre réponse le fit encore une fois rire à mi-voix. Pour la première fois, il osait une familiarité aussi poussée avec le jeune homme. Comment allait-il prendre son texto ? Allait-il s'offusquer de le taquiner avec un sujet aussi grave ? Après tout, Drago en faisait bien de même avec lui, non ? Même si l'héritier Malefoy ignorait concrètement ce qui l'avait amené à Poudlard.

Seulement une minute passa avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message non-lu, son estomac faisant une cabriole dans son ventre. Pourquoi recevoir des nouvelles de Drago lui procurait une telle sensation ?

 _Touché ! Tu t'emmerdes pas trop à ce réveillon ?_

 _C'est génial de mon côté ! J'ai eu pleins de cadeaux trop bien :) Et toi ? Ton parrain fait la tronche et ta mère a bu trop de vin comme à chaque Noël ?_

Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, Drago avait râlé à l'approche imminente des fêtes de Noël. Tout l'irritait à Noël : les chansons stupides, les sapins de Noël aux aiguilles piquantes, les boules et guirlandes aux lumières agressives et surtout, la mièvrerie sentimentale ! Drago avait justifié son agacement face à cette période de l'année par ces quelques arguments. Harry avait pourtant lu à travers ses critiques acides une réelle joie de retrouver la maison familiale après ne pas y être retourné depuis deux semaines en raison d'un voyage professionnel de son père à laquelle sa mère avait dû participer.

 _Pour une fois, c'est Severus qui semble avoir trop bu et ma tante Bellatrix (la reine des cinglées) qui fait la gueule ! Tout se perd dans cette société : il n'y a plus de tradition !_

Habitué au caractère grognon de son ami, Harry ne se laissait donc plus impressionné par sa langue fourchue. Au contraire, il fut bêtement amusé par toute la théâtralité qu'il percevait chez lui. Peu loquace sur sa vie personnelle, Drago lui lâchait des informations au compte-goutte et Harry devait se débrouiller avec ça pour comprendre son environnement.

« C'est ton amoureuse qui te harcèle le 25 décembre à 2 heures du mat' ? »

La voix curieuse de son frère l'obligea à lâcher son téléphone. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il secoua vivement la tête. Il lança un regard alarmé vers le coin salon où leurs parents, Sirius et Remus discutaient encore vivement, des bouteilles de vin, des tasses cafés et des restes de bûches pâtissières dispersés près d'eux sur la table.

« J'ai pas d'amoureuse ! » se défendit-il aussitôt.

Axel le jaugea du regard en silence, semblant évaluer la véracité de ses propos. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main pensive sur son menton à la manière d'un détective. Harry remonta sur lui la fine couverture en guise de protection en soutenant son regard.

« T'as le droit d'avoir une copine, » commença lentement Axel. « Je sors bien avec Ginny. »

« Je sais. Tu m'as assez parlé de sa langue fourrée dans ta bouche. »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de le désarçonner un instant. Face à son embarras évident, Harry songea que côtoyer Drago avait des intérêts non négligeables !

« C'est pas de ma faute si elle apprécie tant ma bouche et le reste de mon corps, » justifia Axel d'un ton graveleux.

« Oh ! Vous avez… vous l'avez fait ? » s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce fut au tour d'Axel de passer au cramoisi et il lui balança un coup de pied mauvais, les yeux rivés sur la table où était réunie les adultes. Cependant, plongés dans leur conversation animée, personne ne les avait entendu. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur son jumeau.

« Non, » avoua t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement détaché. « On attend. Enfin, tu vois… C'est pas le moment. J'ai jamais… et elle non plus. Enfin, t'as compris ! »

Harry ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son amusement. Il le regarda d'un air narquois essayer de se dépêtrer de la situation. C'était foutrement marrant ! Il rentrait pour la troisième fois à la maison depuis la fin du mois d'octobre. Depuis, Axel et lui n'avaient fait que se rapprocher. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de tous les SMS envoyés par le premier lors de son isolement. C'était entre eux, invisible mais présent. Ça avait indéniablement changé quelque chose entre eux.

« Bref. T'as une copine ? » relança Axel pour reprendre le dessus.

« Non ! » répéta Harry avec fermeté. « Où veux-tu que je trouves une copine ? »

« Y a bien des filles à Poudlard, non ? »

Axel eut lui-même l'air embarrassé par sa question. Son hésitation était évidente mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche sans pouvoir les retenir. Le sous-entendu ne fut pas prononcé mais flotta entre eux : y avait-il des filles saines d'esprit à l'Institut Poudlard ? Pourtant, Harry, hospitalisé depuis maintenant trois mois, avait pu repérer la population de Poudlard. Certains étaient admis avec des troubles mentaux très graves, d'autres se trouvaient là pour des difficultés plus légères.

Sa préoccupation était loin de trouver une fille potable à Poudlard. Mais plutôt… de réaliser que son intérêt ne s'était jamais porté sur quelqu'un. Déscolarisé depuis plusieurs années, Harry n'avait pas eu les mêmes premiers émois amoureux que Axel, entouré quotidiennement de jeunes filles. À présent à Poudlard… eh bien… Non, il ne traînait pas trop avec les filles. Juste durant les activités éducatives et les temps de classe. Il ne les avait même jamais vraiment regardé en fait…

« Ouais mais… elles me plaisent pas, » répondit-il. « Je leur parle jamais. »

« Y en a pas une que tu trouves belle ? Pas besoin de leur parler pour les regarder ! »

Encore une fois, Harry réfléchit à la question puis secoua lentement la tête.

« Bof, je les regarde pas en fait. Je traîne qu'avec Drago et Colin maintenant que Neville n'est plus là. »

Sa réponse lui valut un long regard scrutateur de son jumeau qu'il peina à déchiffrer. Pourquoi Axel le dévisageait-il ainsi ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il chercha quelque chose à ajouter mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Non, les filles ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Était-il anormal pour, à l'âge de seize ans, ne pas être attiré par une jeune femme et ne pas avoir envie de rencontrer une petite-amie ?

« Il est revenu à Dursmtrang, » glissa Axel en fronçant à peine les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'il viendrait me voir comme il te connaît mais il n'a rien dit. Il suit pas les mêmes cours que moi. »

« Neville est vraiment gentil, » confia Harry d'une voix attendrie. « Il m'envoie des messages quasiment tout les jours. »

Un air blessé traversa le visage d'Axel mais ce fut si rapide que Harry pensa l'avoir rêvé. Pourquoi serait-il affecté par ses derniers mots ? Il n'avait rien dit de mauvais, non ? Avec un sourire crispé, son frère reprit sa Game Boy et remit le jeu en route, concentré sur le petit écran.

Plus tard, ensommeillé, Harry ne se souvenait pas s'il s'était endormi ou s'il avait vraiment suivi le programme nocturne défilant sur la télévision. Il papillonna des yeux, un bâillement au bord des lèvres. L'horloge indiquait presque trois heures du matin et il s'enroula un peu plus dans la couverture et profita de l'agréable sensation de pouvoir retomber endormi en une poignée de secondes.

« J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. »

C'était la voix de sa mère. Luttant contre le sommeil qui le rappelait, Harry tendit l'oreille en restant immobile. Il jeta juste un regard rapide à son frère mais Axel s'était aussi endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa console de jeu portable posée sur le ventre. Les lumières, sauf une lampe à pied, étaient éteintes, projetant une atmosphère tamisée dans la maison. La cheminée allumée diffusait une lumière et une chaleur suffisante. Le son de la télé était presque au minimum.

« Ça a été difficile pour lui, » ajouta t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « A Poudlard, ils disaient ne pas savoir quand il reviendrai vraiment à lui. »

A présent certain d'être le sujet de conversation, Harry fut encore plus déterminé à épier les adultes. Visiblement, ses parents, son parrain et Remus n'étaient pas encore prêts à aller se coucher malgré l'heure tardive. Toujours installés autour de la grande table du salon, ils papotaient et avaient vidé une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

« C'est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois. Le centre de soins d'Islington acceptait de le prendre en hospitalisation d'urgence dans ces cas mais ça n'était jamais vraiment satisfaisant, » soupira James d'un ton triste. « C'était rassurant de le savoir pris en charge correctement à Poudlard. »

« C'est le meilleur hôpital psy du pays, » rappela Sirius de sa voix grave. « Il y est mieux que nulle part ailleurs. »

Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête dans leur direction, Harry put dire que son parrain était en train de fumer une cigarette près de la porte-fenêtre entrebâillée. La colère s'insinua en lui. Comment Sirius pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qui était bien pour lui ?

« Il a l'air d'y trouver ses marques, non ? » ajouta Remus d'un ton rassurant. « Il s'est fait des amis. Depuis l'école primaire, Harry ne côtoyait presque plus d'autres enfants. »

« Le fils Malefoy ! » s'exclama James d'une voix faussement outrée. « Parmi tous les gamins là-bas, il a fallu que ce soit le rejeton de Lucius Malefoy. »

« Le mari de ma chère cousine, » s'esclaffa Sirius en retenant un rire bruyant. « Merde alors ! Ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas croisé les blondinets. Et ma cousine Bella ! Je me demande si elle est toujours aussi folle. »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, les quatre adultes rirent à voix basse pour ne pas les réveiller. Harry savait que les Malefoy partageaient des liens familiaux avec son parrain mais celui-ci avait, depuis des années, cassé toute relation avec ses origines. Drago pourrait peut-être être une source d'informations concernant les cousines de Sirius !

« Ce n'est pas important. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. Tout a l'air de bien rouler pour les entreprises Malefoy, » raisonna Lily d'une voix pourtant teintée d'amusement.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose mais Harry était trop loin pour discerner ses mots. En tout cas, cela fit rire James dont l'éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce. Lily lui chuchota furieusement de faire moins de bruit et il s'excusa d'un air penaud.

« Et les cours ? Vous pensez qu'il pourra passer ses A-Levels l'an prochain ? » se soucia Remus.

Bien sûr ! C'était bien son intention. Remus en doutait-il ? Harry sursauta quand Axel poussa un grognement dans son sommeil et se tourna légèrement sur le côté, faisant glisser sa console près de son flanc. Harry s'obligea à ne pas bouger malgré la démangeaison tiraillant ses membres.

« Il essaye vraiment mais il a accumulé du retard ces dernières année. Son ancien précepteur a fait ce qu'il pouvait mais il y a beaucoup de séquences non étudiées. Et le temps passé en isolement lui fait encore une sacrée période à rattraper, » regretta Lily. « Puis, Harry a vraiment des problèmes attentionnels. C'est difficile pour lui de se concentrer sur une longue période. Son psychiatre dit qu'il est… envahi par trop de trucs pour être entièrement disponible aux apprentissages. »

« Le traitement ne l'aide pas ? » questionna Sirius.

Harry n'était plus du tout ensommeillé à présent. Son corps était rigide, partagé entre l'envie de bondir sur ses pieds pour se mêler à la conversation et celle d'aller se terrer au fond de son lit. La honte et la colère se mélangeaient en lui alors qu'il démêlait les différents propos de sa mère. Des problèmes attentionnels ? Un retard scolaire ? Envahi ?

C'était absurde. Il ne se reconnaissait absolument pas dans toutes ces difficultés. Envahi par quoi d'abord ? C'était Voldemort qui lui causait des soucis. Lui se dépêtrait comme il le pouvait face à la situation. Mais peu importe ses agissements, tout le monde trouvait _toujours_ que ce n'était pas assez et que ça posait _toujours_ problème.

« A priori… pas d'hallucinations ces dernières semaines, » souffla James d'un ton étrange. « Ça peut être l'effet du traitement ou simplement un endormissement des symptômes suite à sa crise de délire. »

« Et l'absence d'hallucination ne signifie pas que Harry ne croit plus en tout ça, » murmura Lily. « Juste que c'est en sommeil pour l'instant. Les études ne sont finalement pas si importantes que cela. Il y a tellement d'autres choses à régler. »

« Il croit toujours autant que les sorciers existent et le poursuivent ? »

La voix de Sirius était partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité. Probablement savait-il déjà la réponse mais il avait besoin de se rappeler la vérité. Harry sentit la rage gronder doucement au fond de lui. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à dire qu'il croyait et non pas qu'il savait et connaissant l'existence des sorciers ? Était-ce si difficile pour eux d'admettre leur inaccessibilité à une autre réalité ?

« Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra jamais le comprendre, » soupira la rousse. « Plus j'y réfléchis, plus j'ai le sentiment que ce Voldemort et tous ces foutus sorciers ont toujours été là. Harry le dit un peu comme ça parfois d'ailleurs. »

« C'est incroyable, » souffla James. « Tant qu'il flippera de croiser un sorcier à l'extérieur, qu'il paniquera chaque fois qu'un inconnu le frôle ou lui adresse la parole, qu'il pète des plombs avec des crises de délire comme la dernière, je m'inquiète vraiment pour son futur. »

Un silence lourd s'installa au-dessus de la table. De son côté, Harry sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux et il serra les poings le long de son corps pour contrôler sa peine et sa tristesse. Hors de question qu'il pleure maintenant.

« C'est déjà bien que les hallucinations soient en sourdine, » positiva Remus. « S'il n'arrive pas à déconstruire cette fausse réalité, alors le mieux est qu'il puisse avoir une vie correcte malgré cela. »

Harry fut incapable d'en entendre plus. Merde alors ! Tout le monde le pensait cinglé et incapable d'avoir une vie normale ? Ce n'était pas à lui de _déconstruire_ quoi que ce soit. C'était simplement à Voldemort de lui foutre la paix. Mais personne n'avait le courage d'affronter le sorcier pour lui dire de disparaître de sa vie. L'impression d'être trahi le brûla de l'intérieur. Pourquoi faisaient-ils semblant de le considérer comme normal alors que tous semblaient s'accorder à le trouver bizarre ?

Il repoussa sèchement la couverture avec ses pieds et se redressa, rigide. Son mouvement brusque attira l'attention des quatre adultes vers lui et ils le regardèrent d'un air surpris. Un malaise flotta au-dessus d'eux et ils se demandèrent si leur conversation avait été entendu par l'adolescent profondément endormi encore quinze minutes plus tôt. Son air furieux sembla être une réponse suffisante.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Lily en reprenant contenance. « Tu… tu es réveillé ? »

« Je vais me coucher, » lâcha t-il d'un ton grinçant. « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à bientôt :)_


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello tout le monde,

J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne. La mienne a été mebelli par toutes vos reviews, toujours très sympathiques et encourageantes. J'ai chaque fois très hâte de vous faire lire la fin de cette histoire, afin d'avoir votre avis global d'Un pas de côté. Bon, on va tous apprendre à être patient pour le coup ^^ Qui dit "mercredi", dit "nouveau chapitre" et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il marque un léger changement chez Harry alors, il est plutôt important. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous remercie encore une fois pour votre fidélité et je prends un réel plaisir à tous vous répondre.

La semaine prochaine, je pars en séjour à Amsterdam avec une amie. J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre mercredi comme d'habitude - à priori, j'aurai du WIFI -, sinon ça sera à mon retour :) De ce fait, je n'aurais pas forcément le temps de répondre à tout le monde pour ce chapitre, le numéro 18. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur surtout, je les lirai tout de même avec le plus grand plaisir.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 18 : Être différent_

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune du groupe Gryffondor, il ruminait silencieusement. Son téléphone traînait sur une table près de lui tout comme un crayon de papier et un carnet de croquis. Il avait tout laissé en plan, peinant à s'ancrer dans une quelconque occupation. Il vacillait entre colère et tristesse, incapable de gérer le flux émotionnel traversant son esprit.

À ses côtés, Colin paraissait dans le même état d'esprit. Il fixait d'un air absent l'écran de télévision. Ses cheveux châtains clairs avaient poussé ces dernières semaines et tombaient devant ses yeux, masquant la souffrance dans son regard. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il luttait contre le sommeil, terrassé par la camisole chimique imposée par son psychiatre.

Ce soir, 1996 mourrait pour laisser place à 1997. Les deux amis célébreraient la nouvelle année à l'Institut Poudlard. Colin, dans un état psychique fragile, n'avait pas été autorisé à rentrer chez lui après un Noël désastreux. Harry n'avait pas tout compris mais en avait retenu l'essentiel : Colin souffrait d'un trouble de la personnalité. Encore un mot barbare pour désigner un mal psychique important. Il avait oscillé entre la crainte de l'autre et la tristesse à son égard. Finalement, il avait décidé de ne pas modifier leur amitié. Après tout, Colin n'avait jamais eu un comportement inadapté envers lui.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs et il lança un regard maussade par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et plein de nuages. La neige se transformait en une masse boueuse et glissante, pas du tout sympathique pour aller y jouer dedans. L'ennui l'enveloppa un peu plus mais il se secoua : il était celui qui avait décidé de passer le réveillon du nouvel an à l'hôpital.

En même temps, Axel organisait une fête avec ses amis les plus proches à la maison. Au programme, musique, grignotages et danse. Harry n'était pas dupe, l'alcool serait probablement au rendez-vous elle aussi. James et Lily, invités à une soirée officielle à la mairie de Londres pour représenter le commissariat de police, désertaient la maison et dormiraient chez Sirius et Remus pour ne pas venir perturber la fête des jeunes.

Axel avait souhaité sa présence parmi Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et encore d'autres amis. À la fois intéressé et inquiet de participer à une _vraie_ soirée entre jeunes pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait refusé face aux complications provoquées par son hypothétique présence. Ses parents refusaient de le laisser seul et sa mère serait obligée de rester dans les parages. Une probabilité ahurissante pour Axel et synonyme d'échec pour sa soirée. Par ailleurs, son père se présenterait à une soirée mondaine seul, sans son épouse.

Bref, le plus simple avait été de refuser l'invitation d'Axel en affichant un faux enthousiasme à l'idée d'être avec ses propres amis pour la soirée du réveillon. Poudlard organisait une petite veillée avec les éducateurs spécialisés de service ce soir là. Il y aurait un repas un peu spécial et une piste de danse. Il avait assuré s'y rendre avec ses amis. Sa famille ignorait que son cercle d'ami se réduisait à deux personnes : Colin et Drago. Le premier était d'une humeur maussade et shooté aux médicaments, le second était rentré chez lui pour le nouvel an pour le fêter avec ses amis. Ses vrais amis. Pas ceux de Poudlard.

« Vous en faîtes une de ces têtes ! »

Surpris par la voix, Harry tourna la tête à une vitesse phénoménale et en moins d'une seconde, il fut sur ses pieds. Il n'écouta que son instinct et se rua sur le nouvel arrivant et le serra contre lui. Si celui-ci en fut étonné, il n'en dit rien et lui rendit l'étreinte avec force.

« Neville ! » s'écria Harry avec joie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sympa l'accueil, » ironisa son ami dans un sourire. « Salut Colin. »

Colin s'était également levé de son siège, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Neville l'attrapa doucement pour l'attirer contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant son état d'apathie et il interrogea discrètement Harry du regard. Ce dernier lui adressa une grimace et un geste de la main pour lui indiquer _plus tard._

« On ne savait pas que tu allais venir aujourd'hui ! »

« Surprise, surprise, » répondit Neville en s'installant sur un fauteuil. « Je vous avais promis de revenir vous voir et je n'étais pas encore venu. J'ai pris le bus jusqu'ici. Bon, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? »

Trop heureux de revoir son ami après plus de deux mois sans contact physique, Harry reprit sa place initiale. Par chance, Colin et lui étaient les seuls dans la salle commune et ils n'avaient donc pas à se soucier de trouver un endroit calme. Il se lança aussitôt dans une diatribe concernant les différents enfants de leur groupe d'accueil à Poudlard.

« Viktor Krum croit toujours être une star internationale du foot. Il s'est battu avec Terry Boot quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il délirait. Viktor allait le massacrer ! » raconta Harry en souriant au souvenir. « Lavande Brown est toujours aussi maigre et dépressive. Elle a maintenant un tuyau dans le nez pour la nourrir. Ils appellent ça une sonde naso-gastrique. »

Colin et Harry s'attelèrent à lui donner tous les nouveaux éléments croustillants sur les autres adolescents hospitalisés sur le groupe Gryffondor. Ils discutèrent un moment, commentant la situation de leurs camarades. Ils évoquèrent ensuite leurs cours, les différents professeurs, les repas et la vie quotidienne à Poudlard.

« Et Drago Malefoy ? »

La voix de Neville était malicieuse. Ils avaient en effet parlé de divers sujets concernant l'hôpital en excluant totalement le blond au caractère grognon. La question de Neville fit aussitôt rougir Harry à la grande incompréhension de ce dernier. Colin laissa échapper un rire amusé puis dit avec amusement :

« Eh bien, Harry est toujours fourré avec lui. »

« C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien, » admit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement détaché. « Il est vraiment plus gentil que ce que l'on croit. »

Un peu plus tard, Neville et Harry, emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux d'hiver et autres accessoires pour lutter contre le froid, se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Les professionnels croisés sur le chemin avaient tous salué avec enthousiasme Neville, lui demandant des nouvelles depuis sa sortie.

Harry le trouvait dans une forme olympique. En quelques semaines, Neville avait encore poussé, affinant de fait son corps. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient coupés courts et soigneusement coiffés. Il portait un sourire permanent aux lèvres et Harry put voir que la souffrance semblait avoir disparue de son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pour Colin ? » s'enquit Neville, les sourcils froncés.

« J'en sais pas grand chose. Je suis rentré le 26 après avoir fêté Noël chez moi. Colin était déjà de retour, complètement abruti par les cachets, » confia Harry en haussant les épaules. « Il m'a avoué être ici pour ce que les médecins un _trouble de la personnalité_. Il n'a pas vraiment pu m'expliquer ce que c'était. »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Neville hocha lentement la tête. Colin et lui se connaissaient depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Leur rencontre coïncidait avec sa première admission à Poudlard suite à sa première tentative de suicide. Colin était à l'Institut depuis des années. Depuis son plus jeune âge en fait. Dès que sa maladie psychique avait été repéré par sa famille et les médecins.

« D'après ce que Colin m'a déjà dit, il s'agit d'un trouble de type borderline, » avoua Neville d'une voix attristée. « C'est pour ça qu'il a tant de sautes d'humeurs, que parfois il semble juste… vide et qu'à d'autres moments, il a des crises de colère terribles. Il peut m'en parler mais je crois qu'il ne capte pas très bien ce que tout ça veut dire. »

« J'ai compris qu'ils avaient augmenté son traitement après son pétage de plomb à Noël chez lui, » chuchota Harry. « Depuis, il est complètement défoncé. Comme s'il avait toujours envie de dormir. »

« C'est souvent l'effet des médicaments qui agissent sur le cerveau, » grogna son ami.

Le silence s'étira entre eux alors que leurs pensées s'unissaient vers Colin. Harry n'était guère plus éclairé par les propos de son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une personnalité borderline. Tant de choses étaient entendues sur les maladies mentales à la télé, à la radio et même dans les cours de récréation. Jamais il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans un lieu rassemblant toute cette population comme à Poudlard.

« Et toi ? Ça va mieux ? » osa Neville en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, surpris par la question de son ami. Il évita soigneusement son regard, préférant le river droit devant lui. Le parc de l'Institut Poudlard était plutôt grand et agréable à parcourir. Il devait être encore plus magnifique en été, en pleine floraison. Harry se demanda s'il serait toujours là à la période estivale. Serait-il revenu à une vie normale ?

« Ouais. Je crois que ça va, » lâcha t-il finalement. « Ils me donnent aussi des cachets même si je suis pas trop d'accord avec ça. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix si je veux rentrer un peu chez moi. Je n'ai pu dormir que deux nuits à la maison ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? »

L'inquiétude était réelle dans le ton de Neville. En le remarquant, Harry en fut touché. Il hésita longuement avant de lui répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? La peur que son ami le rejette lui traversa l'esprit mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à faire confiance en Neville.

« Ma famille et les médecins pensent que j'ai pété les plombs mais… je sais que c'est vrai, que ça existe. C'est tout autour de moi, tout le temps. Juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir, ils pensent que je suis fou. C'est stupide. »

La conversation entre ses parents et le couple d'amis le rattrapa et une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'étreignit. Impossible d'ignorer l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité dans les paroles de sa famille. Ses derniers mots à Neville reflétaient juste la réalité : tous le pensaient fou !

Après ça, la bonne ambiance à la maison avait semblé factice. Harry était resté confiné dans sa chambre un long moment, tiré dans le salon uniquement par l'insistance d'Axel et Lily. Sa mère avait tenté de lui parler mais il s'était juste renfermé sur lui-même, refusant d'aborder le sujet.

« Tu vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas ? » demanda prudemment Neville en espérant ne pas le heurter.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry en le défiant du regard à le juger. « Ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, peu enclin à évoquer la persécution subie par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Neville n'avait pas encore tourné les talons pour le fuir mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Et il était encore incapable de parler de ce monde parallèle avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il avait osé le faire, ça avait terminé en catastrophe. Sauf avec le Dr Shacklebolt.

« D'accord. »

Harry s'arrêta net et jeta un regard éberlué au jeune homme à côté de lui. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil étonné et se stoppa à son tour, lui faisant face. Alors ça… C'était juste pas normal. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale.

« D'accord ? » articula difficilement Harry.

« D'accord, » répéta Neville en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas à chercher à savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas. On a tous notre façon de voir la vie. »

Trois jours plus tard, l'enthousiasme de partager du temps avec Neville s'était envolé pour ne laisser qu'un amas de sentiments sombres bouillonnant en lui. Le Dr Shacklebolt était revenu de congé et, en ce 3 janvier 1997, Harry se trouvait dans son bureau. Il peinait à tenir en place, chacun de ses membres s'agitant dans des tics nerveux.

« Est-ce que je suis fou ? »

La question fusa dans l'air, brisant le silence pesant dans le bureau. L'homme noir fronça à peine les sourcils, se demandant combien de temps son patient avait attendu pour lui poser cette question. Il se frotta pensivement le bout du menton. L'interrogation de Harry était plutôt intéressante. Quel événement l'avait poussé à la formuler à haute voix ?

« Penses-tu l'être ? »

« C'est vous le médecin ! Pas moi ! » répliqua Harry d'une voix bourrue. « Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? »

Harry était une boule d'énergie et semblait sur le point de bondir sur ses pieds pour s'agiter autour de lui. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs, les ramenant en arrière et dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La marque physique probablement la plus parlante de ses difficultés.

« Tu es atteint de schizophrénie, » commença t-il prudemment. « C'est une maladie mentale qui te provoque des hallucinations visuelles et auditives particulièrement pénibles à supporter pour toi. »

Les yeux verts le fixant s'écarquillèrent et une souffrance réelle les remplit. Toute son agitation sembla s'éteindre pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde tristesse. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Kingsley sentit son cœur de professionnel se serrer face à la réaction peinée de son patient.

« Cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de fou. Seulement, tu as à vivre avec des perturbations mentales plus difficiles à gérer que d'autres personnes, » ajouta t-il avec douceur. « La schizophrénie est une _maladie_ avec laquelle il est possible de vivre sereinement tant qu'on arrive à gérer à minima les symptômes. »

Harry resta muet, faisant tourner en boucle les mots de son psychiatre dans son esprit. Ils étaient très semblables à ceux de Remus lors du réveillon de Noël. Était-ce donc ce que tout le monde pensait ? Lui, seul face à tous, devait-il finalement revoir son point de vue et se ranger de leur côté ?

« Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous dis que je les voies ! » soupira Harry d'une voix peinée. « Ils sont là, tout autour de moi. Les sorciers existent et vous refusez tous de me croire. Vous vous contentez juste de me prendre pour un cinglé. »

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la referma rapidement en voyant Harry se redresser sur son siège et planter un regard colérique dans le sien. Il l'invita d'un mouvement de la tête à poursuivre, satisfait de le voir s'ouvrir à lui.

« Ne me dîtes pas que je ne ne suis pas fou ! Est-ce que vous auriez enfermé quelqu'un de sain d'esprit dans une chambre pendant cinq semaines ? Vous m'avez même attaché au lit comme un pauvre taré, » cria Harry, les larmes perlant au bord des yeux.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les maigres souvenirs de cette période revenaient dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de peu de choses, seulement de l'angoisse permanente qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et l'étranglait. Harry détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir davantage celui de son psychiatre.

Celui-ci était secrètement satisfait de voir le garçon réagir _enfin_ à cette phase de délire intense étalée sur plusieurs semaines. À sa sortie d'isolement, Harry avait peu réagi, très apathique. Il s'était efforcé de retrouver ses repères à Poudlard, à tenter de rattraper ses cours et à attendre impatiemment de rentrer chez lui. En séance, parler de ce qui s'était passé, avait toujours été difficile, voire impossible. Il le laissa se débattre un instant avec ses émotions avant de se racler doucement la gorge, ramenant son attention sur lui.

« Je sais que tu vois des sorciers, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Je sais que la magie existe réellement pour toi et que tu en as déjà vu des manifestations, » rassura t-il. « Par contre, tu ne peux pas me forcer ou forcer quelqu'un de ton entourage à voir quelque chose qui ne lui apparaît pas. »

« Mais vous croyez que je suis malade. »

« Je sais que tu vois Voldemort, » répéta Kingsley, « mais je sais aussi que ton esprit est malade et te joue des tours sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Les mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Harry et son souffle se coupa un peu plus. Incapable de les retenir, ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et se faufilèrent à travers le col de son pull. Il renifla mais garda les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Il n'entendait pas ces mots pour la première fois. Toutefois, les médecins les glissaient la plupart du temps à ses parents quand ils le pensaient trop loin ou distrait pour les entendre. Le Dr Shacklebolt était celui qui ne cessait pas d'utiliser cet effroyable mot pour le désigner. _Schizophrénie._ Un haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac.

« Mais je le vois ! » geignit encore Harry. « Il me parle. Il me touche. Il me fait peur. »

« Je sais. Il t'effraie. C'est pour ça que tu fuies lorsque tu te sens menacé par lui ou que tu te blesses pour lui échapper. Face à cette situation, mes collègues et moi-même n'avons pas d'autres choix que de te mettre en sécurité quand cela arrive. Pour te protéger de ce que tu vois. »

« C'est pour ça que vous me droguez ! » accusa l'adolescent.

Il rosit légèrement quand Kingsley haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. Les Potter lui avaient indiqué sa réticence à prendre un traitement médicamenteux par le passé. Depuis sa sortie en isolement, Harry prenait ses cachets en comprimés et ne rechignait jamais à les avaler. Il protestait pour la première fois et c'était, pour Kingsley, une nouvelle marque de confiance dans leur relation.

« Tu vois les médicaments comme de la drogue ? »

« Vous voulez modifier mon cerveau, non ? Agir dessus ? C'est bien votre but ! C'est comme de la drogue, » protesta véhément Harry.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait tout ce courage et ces mots mais les prononcer enfin à haute voix provoquait en lui un réel soulagement. Il releva la tête pour affronter le regard du psychiatre, le défiant de nier ses dernières paroles.

« Ce n'est pas de modifier ton cerveau mais plutôt de tenter de stabiliser tes humeurs et d'essayer d'étouffer les hallucinations qui provoquent en toi une grande angoisse, » rectifia l'adulte d'un ton posé. « Est-ce de la drogue ? Je ne crois pas. Je pense au contraire que ça peut t'aider à reprendre pied face à toute cette réalité qui te fait peur. »

« J'ai pas peur ! » lâcha précipitamment Harry.

Pourtant, son ton sonnait atrocement faux. Bien sûr qu'il était terrifié ! La peur de voir Voldemort surgir près de lui était lancinante, cachée au creux de son estomac et prête à l'engloutir au moindre signe. Harry rougit encore face à l'évidence de son mensonge puis il détourna le regard. Kingsley disait-il vrai ? Est-ce que le traitement pouvait l'aider à faire disparaître Voldemort ? Mon dieu, si seulement. Il n'en pouvait plus de la menace pesante et constante du sorcier et de ses hommes.

Mais… Voldemort n'était _pas_ une hallucination. Il s'agit d'un homme réel à l'apparence terrifiante et possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Hormis l'assommer, des cachetons ne pouvaient rien faire concernant le sorcier.

« Tu dis ne pas avoir peur mais je te vois toujours effrayé, anxieux, sur la défensive, » opposa Kingsley.

« Parce que vous dîtes que c'est une hallucination mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi ! »

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau après ces derniers mots. Le psychiatre resta muet, plongé dans ses pensées et dans l'observation de son patient. Harry réagissait mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait à ses propos concernant sa maladie. Kingsley avait pour habitude de ne pas masquer le diagnostic des jeunes avec lesquels il travaillait. À quoi bon ? S'ils voulaient s'en sortir en tant qu'adultes, ils devaient apprendre à se comprendre et à se maîtriser.

Pourtant, le gamin était encore incapable d'admettre l'inexistence de la magie, de Voldemort, des Mangemorts. Le terme _hallucination_ le plongeait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale tant il vivait la présence de ces personnes sorties tout droit de son esprit. En quelques mois de thérapie, les progrès de Harry étaient déjà importants mais Kingsley craignait de ne pas trouver le bon angle d'intervention pour le faire réfléchir autour de la réelle existence de ce monde.

« Est-il revenu ? »

Harry baissa encore les yeux sur ses genoux, tiraillé par la réponse à donner. Non. Voldemort brillait par son absence depuis sa sortie d'isolement. Depuis la fin de sa crise de délire aiguë comme le disait les adultes. C'était foutrement agréable même si la crainte de le voir réapparaître le tenaillait.

L'avouer lui coûtait. De cette façon, il donnait raison à Kingsley. Si d'un côté cela était rassurant – Voldemort pouvait-il quitter sa vie ? -, de l'autre cela pousserait le psychiatre à penser qu'il subissait vraiment des hallucinations. Harry refusait de céder sur ce point.

« Non, » avoua t-il finalement. « Mais je… je le sens quand même là. »

L'adolescent resta prostré sur lui-même, le silence prenant place dans la pièce. Il sentit la tristesse reprendre le dessus et l'envahir par tous les pores de sa peau. Ne parvenant pas à gérer cette émotion, Harry se laissa submerger par la sensation et son souffle devint difficile. Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses genoux et il enfouit son visage entre ses deux mains, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet.

« Je ne suis pas normal… »

« Tu n'es pas anormal. Tu es différent. »

* * *

 _Quel est votre avis ? :)_


	19. Chapitre 19

Chers lecteurs,

C'est avec joie que je vous livre le chapitre 19 aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il va vous plaire car Harry et Drago y sont ensemble une bonne partie du chapitre :)

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires. Navré de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde. Etant en séjour à l'étranger, c'était quelque peu compliqué pour le faire. J'ai lu cependant chacun de vos mots avec attention et c'est toujours incroyablement agréable pour moi de voir votre soutien et votre intérêt pour Un pas de côté.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochain chapitre** : mercredi 8 mars 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 19 : L'inconfort de l'embarras_

« Merci, merci Ernie et Hannah. Votre travail est très complet et intéressant ! »

Pour une fois, la voix du professeur Binns était enthousiaste et vivante. Il frappa trois fois très rapidement dans ses mains en y ajoutant un son appréciateur de la bouche. Les deux élèves rosirent de plaisir. Hannah rassembla les différentes fiches cartonnées utilisées pour leur exposé tandis que Ernie décrochait leur affiche de présentation fixée au tableau d'un vert forêt de la classe. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur place, chuchotant entre eux d'un ton vif.

Le premier trimestre de l'année s'était achevé. Ainsi, il était temps pour les étudiants de présenter l'exposé d'histoire sur lequel ils avaient travaillé pendant de nombreuses semaines en binôme. Le dossier écrit avait été rendu juste avant les vacances scolaires de Noël et il ne restait plus que la présentation orale.

« Maintenant, nous allons écouter Harry et Drago. »

Harry manqua de gémir de désappointement. Il avait espéré échapper à la terrible épreuve d'être évalué à l'oral. Un coup de coude de Drago balancé dans ses côtes le força à quitter sa chaise. La traversée du fond de la salle jusqu'à l'estrade devant le tableau lui parut interminable. Enfin arrivé, Harry fit face à l'ensemble de la classe et un vertige le saisit. Certes, il n'y avait que dix étudiants installés derrière les tables mais c'était déjà trop.

À ses côtés, Drago paraissait tout à fait à l'aise. Du moins, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, si ce n'est sa froideur habituelle. Il lui tendit la pâte à fixe pour qu'il en prenne quatre morceaux pendant que lui-même déroulait l'affiche. Durant sa période d'isolement, Drago avait continué à travailler d'arrache-pied pour rendre un dossier finement rédigé en temps et en heure. Harry l'avait aidé à fignoler les derniers détails, conscient d'avoir été peu aidant pendant cinq semaines.

« Nous allons commencer, » annonça Drago de son ton traînant. « Harry et moi avons choisi d'aborder la seconde guerre mondiale sous un angle spécifique : le processus de déshumanisation et ses conséquences. »

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Binns, au fond de la salle, tenait un crayon en main pour prendre des notes tandis que les élèves attendaient silencieusement. Drago se tourna vers lui en l'enjoignant d'enchaîner comme ils l'avaient organisé. Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante, sentant la sueur recouvrir son corps. Mon dieu qu'il avait chaud !

« La… la seconde guerre mondiale est… débute le 1er septembre 1939 suite à l'invasion de… l'Allemagne par… Non, je veux dire de la Pologne par l'Allemagne, » bégaya Harry.

Les yeux gris arrondis de son ami se posèrent sur lui et le jeune Potter déglutit. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ses fiches contenant sa partie à énoncer dans les grandes lignes. Son visage devait avoir viré au cramoisi Harry en était certain. Il passa une main sur son front moite, dévoilant sa cicatrice et jeta un regard angoissé à Drago. Il n'y arriverai jamais !

Harry avait à peine mis un pied à l'école secondaire avant d'être renvoyé. Réaliser des exposés oraux n'était pas du tout dans ses compétences. Il se sentait incapable de le faire. Sa panique sembla se refléter sur son visage. Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui et un instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait juste pas… s'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » murmura Drago entre ses dents en s'approchant de lui. « Parle. C'est à toi ! »

« Mr Potter, le dossier déjà noté que vous m'avez rendu avec Mr Malefoy est d'une qualité excellente. Je doute que la présentation orale de celui-ci soit décevante, » dit le professeur Binns d'une voix apaisante. « Nous sommes tous impatients d'en savoir plus sur ce que vous nommez le processus de déshumanisation. »

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre la portée des mots de son enseignant. Qualité excellente ? Cela signifiait donc que leur note serait probablement positive, voire très bonne. Il laissa les propos rassurants l'envelopper et tenta de regagner confiance en lui. Drago et lui avaient méticuleusement préparé cet exercice. Pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ?

« Je disais donc que la Pologne a été envahi par l'Allemagne le 1er septembre 1939, » reprit-il d'une voix toujours tremblante mais plus compréhensible. « La France, le Royaume-Uni, l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande déclarent la guerre à l'Allemagne deux jours plus tard. »

En retournant à sa place vingt minutes plus tard, Harry avait encore le sensation d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Il entendit à peine les félicitations de l'enseignant et les applaudissements de ses camarades. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et des auréoles de transpiration s'étaient formées sous ses bras.

Le cours toucha à sa fin après leur présentation. Harry eut encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits avant de rassembler ses affaires. Drago le dévisageait d'un air suspicieux mais ne prononça pas un mot. Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de classe et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir animé par l'effervescence d'entre deux cours.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que t'aimais pas faire ça ? On se serait plus entraîné. »

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry sans le regarder. « Je sais pas. J'y ai pas pensé. »

L'air ahuri de Drago le fit s'esclaffer et son embarras s'envola. Le blond roula des yeux, son irritation laissant place à l'amusement. Au croisement d'un couloir, ils se séparèrent et Harry se rua dans sa chambre. Il balança sur son lit son sac d'école et fut heureux de ne plus avoir de cours pour la journée. Cependant, sa prochaine activité éducative allait débuter et il avait peu de temps pour enfiler la tenue adéquate.

Trente minutes plus tard, l'un des véhicules de l'Institut Poudlard s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une grande propriété. Son éducateur spécialisé référent, Aubrey, coupa le moteur du véhicule après s'être garé sur un parking fait de cailloux. Après être sorti de l'habitacle, Harry vit se dresser devant lui un grand portail dont le haut donnait l'inscription suivante : _Centre équestre_. S'étalait ensuite une allée bordée de plusieurs grands bâtiments et écuries en bois. Il lança un regard nerveux à Colin installé à côté de lui.

C'était une nouvelle activité éducative proposée par Cédric Diggory dans le cadre de son projet de stage. Le futur éducateur, grâce à ses contacts, avait réussi à monter un projet permettant à sept jeunes de Poudlard de suivre des cours d'équithérapie. À sa grande surprise, Harry avait été convié à participer à cette activité. Après quelques hésitations au regard de son absence totale d'expérience avec les chevaux, il avait finalement accepté. Probablement parce que Drago et Colin faisaient partie du groupe.

« Bonjour ! »

Une femme aux cheveux violets s'avançait vers eux, les bras grands ouverts. Ses yeux petits et malicieux brillaient d'enthousiasme. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon équestre noir sur lequel des dessins fleuris argentés étaient brodés et d'une doudoune épaisse rose fluo détonnant dans l'atmosphère grisâtre de janvier. Son visage pâle était en forme de cœur et un large sourire l'animait. Drago plissa les yeux avec mépris, visiblement dépassé par tant d'excentricité.

Cédric et Aubrey lui serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme, échangeant quelques mots. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les sept adolescents.

« Salut les gosses ! Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi tous Tonks, » ordonna t-elle d'une fausse voix sévère. « Ici, vous êtes dans mon centre équestre ouvert il y a un an et demi maintenant. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir comment s'occuper d'un cheval, le préparer puis le monter tout en créant une relation avec lui qui sera apaisante tant pour lui que pour vous. »

Après un tour où chacun se présenta, Tonks les invita à lui emboîter le pas pour pénétrer dans le centre équestre. Harry nota la lueur qui éclaira ses yeux à la mention de son nom mais aussi à celui de Drago.

Il chassa cette impression quand un dalmatien nommé Mango bondit comme une balle près d'eux et les accueillit en aboyant. L'air dégoûté de Drago fit pouffer de rire Harry et il flatta l'encolure du chien qui s'approcha de lui en bondissant. Avec Patmol et son tempérament de feu, Harry était plutôt à l'aise avec les animaux domestiques. Il avait souvent quémandé à ses parents d'adopter un chien d'ailleurs mais tous les deux refusaient toujours, indiquant leurs emplois du temps respectifs très chargés, leur laissant peu de temps pour assumer un animal.

'' _A l'aise avec les chiens mais p_ _eut-être moins avec les chevaux_ ,'' songea t-il en pénétrant dans une écurie où s'étalait une dizaine de box tous occupés par de grandes bêtes. Sur chaque porte en bois close dont le haut était grillagé pour pouvoir voir et toucher les animaux se tenait un petit écriteau sur lequel était peint un prénom. L'odeur typique des chevaux, de la paille, du crottin les enveloppa mais Harry n'en fut pas le moins du monde dérangé.

« Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas monter, rassurez-vous ! » s'amusa Tonks en avisant l'air effrayé de certains d'entre eux. « Nous allons simplement apprendre les gestes de base de l'entretien d'un cheval. Qui est déjà monté ? »

Trois mains se levèrent et Harry fut très étonné de voir Colin parmi elles. Son ami n'avait pas dit un mot quand Harry avait exprimé son ignorance totale concernant le monde de l'équitation. Lavande Brown, le visage émacié et une sonde dans le nez, avait également levé la main tout comme Sally-Ann Perks. Tonks leur adressa un sourire jovial puis ouvrit un box.

L'animal, Touffu, se dressait sur ses quatre pattes. Sa robe était d'un beau bleu gris sombre et sa crinière tombait sur le côté gauche de son flanc et entre ses deux yeux. Ses oreilles étaient pointées vers le haut, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Touffu les regardait de ses grands yeux noirs sans bouger et réagit à peine quand Tonks pénétra dans son espace et lui caressa le côté de la tête.

Emmitouflé dans son épaisse veste d'hiver, Harry observa la jeune femme leur présenter les différentes brosses à utiliser, les bons gestes à avoir et l'ordre de ceux-ci. Ils suivirent tous attentivement la démonstration, impressionnés par le calme de Touffu malgré son regard sombre et transpercent. La monitrice d'équitation était dans son élément, virevoltant autour de l'animal et jonglant d'une brosse à l'autre.

« Bien. Maintenant à vous ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Mettez-vous deux par deux et je vais vous guider vers un box. Comme vous êtes un nombre impair, je suis sûre qu'un de vos éducateurs se joindra à vous. »

« Allez je me lance, » s'amusa Aubrey en grimaçant. « Cédric a l'habitude de s'occuper des bébêtes comme Touffu ! »

Harry et Drago formèrent à nouveau un binôme. Tonks les dirigea vers un box et ils firent face à un cheval de taille moyenne à la robe marron claire : Crockdur. Sa crinière, d'un beige sableux, était tressée en une jolie natte sur le devant de sa tête. Des tâches blanches étaient disséminées sur le bout de son museau et le bas de ses pattes. La femme posa près d'eux un sceau rempli de brosses et alla au box de droite pour s'occuper de Viktor Krum et Lavande Brown.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard hésitant. Harry fit un pas en avant et attrapa la première brosse conseillée par Tonks. Ses pieds glissèrent sur des brins de pailles humides et il se rattrapa de justesse au… cheval ! L'animal le regarda d'un air ennuyé et Harry relâcha sa respiration inconsciemment retenu. Lentement, il leva le bras et commença à brosser le flanc de Crockdur.

« Je n'en reviens pas de me retrouver dans un box puant rempli de pailles sur lequel un cheval a pissé, » grommela Drago en attrapant une brosse similaire à la sienne. « Mon dieu, si mes amis me voyaient… »

La mauvaise humeur du blond était palpable et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry resta muet, ne trouvant rien à dire. Caché par le cheval, Drago lui était invisible depuis sa place, hormis ses cheveux d'un blond platine coiffés à la perfection. Un sourire amusé lui éclaira le visage. L'équitation, un sport davantage tourné vers les bourses bien remplies, lui semblait une occupation plutôt bien choisie pour Drago. Il était même étonné de découvrir son inexpérience semblable à la sienne dans ce domaine. Il n'aurait guère été surpris d'apprendre que l'héritier Malefoy était un cavalier hors-pair.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas étant donné son regard dégoûté posé sur l'animal. Drago le brossait en tenant l'objet du bout des doigts, marmonnant entre ses dents. Harry pariait que ses invectives étaient dirigées pour la plupart contre Cédric, initiateur du projet.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire partie du groupe si tu détestes les chevaux ? » s'étonna t-il toutefois.

Drago se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'observer un instant par dessus le dos de Crockdur. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement et Harry se retint de rouler des yeux f ace à toutes ses mimiques théâtrales. Drago relâcha la pression dans ses doigts de pied et disparut à nouveau derrière l'animal.

« Pas le choix. Le Dr Flitwich semblait _tellement_ emballé par le projet et _tellement_ certain que c'était fait pour moi, » bougeonna t-il. « Je dois tout faire pour quitter ce foutu trou à rat qu'est Poudlard ! »

La violence des mots de son ami le bouleversèrent et il fut heureux d'être quasiment entièrement dissimulé derrière Crockdur. Il se baissa davantage pour brosser les pattes énormes de l'animal, caressant distraitement son ventre d'un geste doux et apaisant.

« Tu es si mal que ça ici ? »

« Qui peut se vanter d'être bien dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? » souffla le blond au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Harry ne répondit pas, sa gorge se serrant étrangement. Était-il bien à Poudlard ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, il suivait des cours normalement et avait pu se faire des amis. Il n'avait plus été aussi proche de son frère depuis bien longtemps. C'était probablement risible pour Drago mais cela représentait tant pour lui. Cela valait peut-être bien tous les autres inconvénients d'être hospitalisé à Poudlard.

« J'ai juste envie de retrouver ma vie, » confia Drago à mi-voix. « Retrouver ma maison, mes amis et pouvoir m'amuser de nouveau comme avant. »

« Tu te droguais, Drago, » rappela Harry d'un ton désapprobateur. « Tu as voulu te suicider. Tu ne devais pas être aussi bien que ça ! »

L'indélicatesse de ses propos le frappa quand deux yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux accroupis pour s'occuper des pattes de Crockdur. Drago sembla hésiter entre lui balancer la brosse dans la figure ou lui sauter à la gorge. Harry retint son souffle, les yeux grands ouverts mais finalement, son ami se détourna juste de lui, sans un mot.

L'inquiétude de l'avoir blessé le transperça et il laissa tomber la brosse au sol. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son inexpérience en matière de relation sociale était peu aidante dans l'immédiat. Que devait-il faire ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il contourna Crockdur sans pour autant enlever sa main du corps de l'animal dont la chaleur était incroyablement apaisante. Il se retrouva face au blond dont l'attention était rivée sur la brosse destinée à la crinière et la queue du cheval.

« Drago… Désolé, je ne voulais pas être... »

« Franc ? » supposa le blond d'un ton amer. « T'as raison. J'étais pas si bien. Mais maintenant que je vais mieux, je peux peut-être enfin partir. Et recommencer une vie normale. »

Drago avait dit cela sans le regarder. Il passa à côté de lui sans un mot et commença à démêler les crins de la queue de Crockdur.

« Tu me manqueras quand tu partiras ».

Sa voix était plus triste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Drago leva un regard surpris vers lui et son visage affichait un air indéchiffrable. Harry se tortilla nerveusement sur place, craignant de se faire rembarrer par le caractère renfrogné de son ami. À son grand étonnement, deux ronds rouges apparurent sur les joues pâles de Drago.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua Harry, surpris par l'incrédulité dans la voix de l'autre. « Je t'aime vraiment bien. Même si t'es toujours en train de râler. »

Encore une fois, il fut incapable de lire son regard. Pourquoi ses foutus yeux gris exprimaient si peu d'émotions ? Harry ignorait tout de quoi faire ou quoi dire à un ami et Drago était loin de lui venir en aide par sa placidité constante.

Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, Drago eut un sourire léger mais franc. Harry sentit son estomac voltiger dans son corps et il ne sut comment interpréter cette réaction. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une brosse tombant au sol bruyamment suivi de deux exclamations effrayées venant d'un box voisin mettent un terme à leur échange visuel.

« Ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » résonna la voix amusée de Tonks. « Je suis sûre que vous avez été plus effrayé que cette belle jument. »

Ébranlé par son dernier échange avec Drago, Harry se détourna et attrapa la brosse pour curer le dessous des sabots de Crockdur.

« Tu vas aussi me manquer. »

La voix était basse, presque inaudible. Pourtant, Harry entendit distinctement les mots de son ami. Son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée incompréhensible et la chaleur gagna son visage. Il se tourna vers Drago. Harry lui lança un sourire étincelant avant de s'accroupir pour attraper le sabot arrière gauche de Crockdur.

Drago resta les bras ballants à l'observer manier le cure-pied avec maladresse. Ce qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer pendant des semaines lui revint en pleine face et il fut incapable de savoir comment le gérer : il était attiré par ce foutu Harry Potter. Il recula d'un pas comme pour mettre de la distance avec son affection pourtant brûlante au fond de lui. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand la réalité se dressa devant lui.

Il ne pouvait indéniablement et absolument pas être attiré par Harry Potter !

Aussi gentil soit-il, Harry était à l'Institut Poudlard pour autre chose qu'une addiction à la drogue ou une tentative de suicide. Drago n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter face à des difficultés comme celles-ci. Mais concernant Harry, c'était bien autre chose … Il ignorait les raisons exactes de sa présence à Poudlard mais tout le poussait à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit. Ce qui était absolument déconseillé pour construire une relation saine et normale.

Et puis … Harry était si innocent et candide, bon sang ! Il rougissait pour un rien, bégayait toutes les trois minutes et semblait sur le point de s'enfoncer sous terre dès qu'un sujet l'intimidait. Drago mettait sa main à couper que la bouche de son camarade n'avait jamais accueilli une quelconque langue !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry s'était redressé, plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à curer l'un des sabots de Crockdur malgré son inexpérience. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur lui avec sollicitude. Drago se retint pour ne pas juste le pousser contre le fond du box et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il appréciait trop Harry pour le transformer en un coup d'un soir pour un pelotage en règle. Oh merde. Il avait vraiment pensé ça ?

« Je me demandais si t'étais déjà sorti avec quelqu'un. »

Sa réponse, spontanée, fit apparaître un choc réel sur le visage légèrement hâlé de l'autre garçon. Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago se serait gentiment moqué de lui. Là, il resta parfaitement sérieux, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Harry rougit violemment et évita son regard en s'avançant pour donner les soins à l'un des autres sabots.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Harry d'un ton méfiant.

« Juste pour savoir, » répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. »

« Non. Jamais, » lâcha Harry du bout des lèvres.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le défia du regard de le railler mais Drago resta parfaitement impassible, aucune once de moquerie sur le visage. Au contraire, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, les yeux à peine plissés.

« Et tu n'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi vous êtes tous soudainement préoccupés par ça ? » s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête. « Axel arrête pas de me harceler depuis Noël pour que je lui donne un nom. Il croit que les SMS que je recevais pendant le réveillon étaient ceux de ma chère et tendre. Je vois déjà sa tête si je lui disais que _tu_ étais l'envoyeur de ces textos. »

« J'imagine que s'il te découvrait en train d'entretenir une relation disons poussée avec moi, il s'arracherait les cheveux en hurlant dans toute votre maison, peut-être jusqu'à se taper la tête contre les murs. »

Harry lança un regard interloqué à Drago, vraiment étonné par sa supposition. Non seulement, il imaginait mal Axel avoir une telle réaction excessive mais en plus de cela, la facilité avec laquelle Drago évoquait une hypothétique relation entre eux était déconcertante. Encore une fois, ses joues rougirent sans pouvoir le contrôler ou le comprendre.

« Axel ne réagirai jamais comme ça, » rectifia t-il. « Mon parrain est en couple avec un homme. Je sais pas si ma famille serait vraiment choquée de me voir avec un autre garçon. »

« Donc tu as déjà envisagé cette possibilité ? »

« Non ! » s'écria t-il encore plus cramoisi. « Enfin, non, jamais ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. En fait, je crois que je m'en fou. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un. »

Eh bien mon Dieu… Encore plus prude qu'il ne le pensait. Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, intérieurement amusé et touché par la délicieuse innocence du garçon accroupi à deux pas de lui.

« C'est sûrement parce que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. »

« Et toi ? » attaqua Harry. « Toi qui m'a raconté avoir pleins d'amis avec lesquels tu participes à je ne sais combien de soirées, elle est où ta petite amie ? »

Pour appuyer sa répartie dont il était plutôt fier, Harry lui lança le cure-pied. Drago le rattrapa d'un geste malhabile mais lui adressa tout de même un regard narquois. Loin d'être embarrassé par sa question, le blond laissa un silence s'installer et un sourire joueur apparu sur ses traits. Harry remarqua alors la beauté de son visage en s'autorisant un tel sourire.

« Je ne risque pas de te présenter une petite-amie avant un bon paquet d'années. »

Désarçonné par sa réponse, Harry fronça les sourcils. L'air amusé de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Se moquait-il de lui ? Il lui faisait remarquer son désintéressement pour les filles avec un certain étonnement pour ensuite lui révéler cette même intention pour les années à venir ! D'un geste impatient de la main, il l'invita à développer ses propos.

« Difficile de trouver une petite amie quand ce sont plutôt les mecs qui m'intéresse. »

« Sérieux ? » articula difficilement Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Waouh. J'aurai jamais pensé… Tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! »

« On ne parle jamais de sexe, » répliqua Drago en se réjouissant de la nouvelle rougeur apparaissant sur son visage. « Et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. »

Harry ne répondit rien en l'observant avec une attention nouvelle. Drago, gay ? Son ami se vantait tellement de sa facilité à nouer des relations que rien ne le dirigeait dans ce sens. Drago n'avait à proprement dit jamais parlé de _filles_ réalisa t-il à ce moment là. Il se contentait toujours d'utiliser des termes génériques pouvant convenir aux deux sexes.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » taquina Drago d'un ton suggestif. « Peut-être que toi aussi tu devrais t'interroger sur tes préférences au regard de ton désintérêt pour les filles. »

« Arrête, t'es con ! » s'écria Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

* * *

 _L'histoire avance, mot après mot ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	20. Chapitre 20

Hello tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien déroulée. Si certains, comme moi, ont vu leurs vacances s'achever, j'espère que le retour à l'école / travail n'a pas été trop rude :) Encore une fois, vous avez été nombreux à me laisser des commentaires incroyables, généreux et touchants. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde exceptionnellement en raison de mon voyage à Amsterdam (quelle ville, bon sang, c'était génial ! ) mais le cœur y est. Alors, merci à vous tous. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur :)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 20. Encore une fois, je vous invite à découvrir des petits temps du quotidiens, en toute banalité, mais qui pourtant, revêtent une importance fondamentale pour Harry. C'est pour cela que chaque détail compte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'évolution de la relation entre les différents personnages sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. N'oubliez pas, un pas après l'autre :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic** : 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochain chapitre** : mercredi 15 mars 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 20 : Parmi eux_

Janvier s'était déjà écoulé de moitié quand Harry rentra pour la troisième fois chez lui pour deux nuitées. L'irrégularité de ses retours à la maison lui pesait mais il acceptait sans broncher les conditions posées par le Dr Shacklebolt. Le psychiatre souhaitait des retours progressifs au domicile familial tant que son état émotionnel était si… instable. Après de vives protestations, Harry avait été forcé d'admettre la véracité de ses propos.

Tout en lui semblait toujours en train de bouillonner, prêt à exploser. Ou, en un quart de seconde, il devenait apathique et replié sur lui-même. Incapable d'expliquer les raisons de ces changements d'humeur, Harry les subissait en tenant de ne pas les imposer à son entourage. Malgré tout, il avouait que pouvoir laisser libre court à ses émotions, aussi négatives soient-elles, dans le bureau de son psychiatre était un soulagement. Avec ses amis ou sa famille, Harry se forçait à se contrôler et cela redoublait la pression constante qu'il s'infligeait.

Les éclats de rire autour de lui le ramenèrent dans le salon des Potter. En ce vendredi soir, ses parents avaient convié Sirius à dîner comme Remus organisait jusque tard dans la nuit une soirée à sa galerie d'art. S'étaient invités en dernière minute, Ron et sa sœur Ginny. Axel rayonnait de joie à l'idée de passer une soirée plus longue avec sa petite amie.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on a perdu notre match à cause d'un but aussi ridicule, » déclara Axel en riant. « J'ai cru que notre capitaine allait égorger Dean avec son erreur qui nous a coûté un penalty. »

Son frère, à forces de détails et de grands gestes, venait de raconter l'issue malheureuse de son dernier match de foot à Sirius. Le policier était bon public puisqu'il ponctuait ses explications de « oh » et « ah » réguliers. James souriait d'un air entendu et ajoutait quelques détails puisqu'il avait assisté au match de son fils.

Harry étouffa sa jalousie en mordant dans son morceau de pain. Pourquoi éprouvait-il un tel sentiment ? Il était normal que son père se déplace jusqu'à Durmstrang pour encourager l'équipe d'Axel durant ses matchs de football. Pourquoi se serait-il déplacé pour lui ? Lui ne pratiquait aucun sport, ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe. Il était simplement un dessinateur solitaire. Rien de très palpitant. Rien ne nécessitant la présence de son père.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trois tonnes sur ta superbe action qui n'a finalement même pas permis de mettre un but ? » persifla Ginny.

La voix de la jeune femme les firent tous sourire. Ses réparties cinglantes toujours bien choisies participaient à faire d'elle une personne très appréciée au sein de la famille Potter. Elle venait régulièrement à la maison, notamment le mercredi après-midi pour passer la journée avec Axel.

Harry la trouvait plutôt sympathique même s'ils discutaient peu ensemble. Ils se voyaient pour la troisième fois seulement. L'évidence du bonheur de son frère lui suffisait pour deviner la gentillesse de la rouquine malgré son son tempérament de feu.

« Vraiment Axel, ta petite-amie est… exquise, » glissa Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

« Merci Sirius, » rougit Ginny. « Il faut bien lui ramener les pieds sur terre. »

« Et bien, il était temps que tu arrives alors, » gloussa Lily.

Axel tenta de rester de marbre et indifférent aux moqueries de son entourage. Cependant, la nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues démentit son air détaché. Pour ne rien arranger, Ron éclata d'un rire bourru en lui flanquant une claque magistrale dans le dos. Axel lui lança un regard mauvais après avoir manqué de se retrouver la tête la première dans son assiette.

Lily coupa court aux chamailleries en se levant de table, rassemblant les différents plats proposés ce soir au dîner. Ginny se mit aussitôt debout pour lui venir en aide pendant que les autres se passaient les assiettes jusqu'à James qui en fit une pile. Comme à son habitude, Lily avait préparé trop à manger et il y aurait encore des restes pour le lendemain midi.

Harry eut un brusque sursaut quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Sa réaction vive lui attira un regard suspicieux de son père à l'autre bout de la table. L'adolescent l'ignora, préférant ne pas enrager face à l'attention constante des adultes portée sur lui. Il sortit son téléphone, profitant de l'agitation ambiante de fin de repas pour le placer discrètement sous la table.

 _Salut Harry ! Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? Je voulais voir si c'était possible qu'on se voit demain après-midi. Pourquoi pas à 14H00 au Bloomsbury Bowling ? Je sais que tes parents sont assez réticents à ce sujet mais… j'ose quand même te le demander !_

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise à la proposition inattendue de Neville. Il relut une deuxième fois le message. Il sourit largement, heureux de se sentir pour la première fois comme un adolescent _normal._ D'un coup, Harry avait hâte de voir le samedi après-midi venir. Mince… Allait-il vraiment sortir avec Neville ?

« Harry, téléphone ! »

Le garçon rosit à l'interpellation de sa mère. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard sévère. Ses parents refusaient que le moindre téléphone fasse son apparition lors du moment du repas. Il rangea son mobile dans la poche de son pantalon, encore excité par le SMS de Neville.

« C'est ta copine ? » charria aussitôt Axel.

« Je n'ai pas de copine, arrête ! » gronda t-il.

Comme des gamins, Ron et Axel sifflèrent bêtement, arrachant deux rires tonitruant chez son parrain et son père. Il secoua la tête, irrité et leur lança un regard mauvais. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir contrôler le rouge de ses joues. À réagir ainsi, son corps tendait la perche à son frère pour subir de nouveaux quolibets. Pour se redonner une contenance, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa la corbeille de pain pour rejoindre l'espace cuisine.

Sa précédente conversation avec Drago au centre équestre lui revint en mémoire et son cœur s'accéléra davantage. La normalité semblait le pousser à rechercher une petite copine à son âge. Pourtant, comme il l'avait exprimé à son ami, ça ne l'attirait absolument pas. Il poussa un soupir las, ignorant comment comprendre son désintérêt d'avoir une amoureuse. Était-il vraiment anormal ? Ou Drago visait juste en lui conseillant de revoir ses penchants ? À cette pensée, son estomac s'emballa davantage et il secoua la tête en marmonnant tout seul entre ses dents, rangeant les morceaux de pain dans la boîte prévue à cet effet.

« Ton frère te charrie gentiment. »

Harry se tourna vers sa mère. Elle l'observait avec attention, s'inquiétant de le voir se tourmenter pour les taquineries de son jumeau. Il fit un vague geste de la main pour lui indiquer son indifférence concernant cela.

« En fait… c'est Neville qui m'a envoyé un message, » déclara Harry d'un ton hésitant.

« Ah ! Comment va t-il ? »

La sollicitude de sa mère pour les autres le fit sourire. Il s'appuya dos contre le plan de travail et l'observa ouvrir le frigo pour en sortir le dessert. Elle attrapa un plat en verre sur lequel se dressait un cheesecake.

« Bien. »

L'inquiétude de se voir opposer un refus de la part de ses parents le gagna. Il avait tout de suite été emballé par la proposition de Neville sans songer à cette éventualité. Sentant qu'autre chose le tracassait, sa mère posa le dessert près de lui et l'invita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle farfouilla ensuite dans les éléments de la cuisine pour y sortir les assiettes à dessert. Afin de trouver les bons mots, Harry attrapa les petites cuillères pour se donner davantage de temps.

« Il… Il me propose qu'on se voit demain après-midi. Au bowling. »

A la fin de sa phrase, l'adolescent osa relever la tête vers sa mère dont le visage affichait un air étrange. La connaissant suffisamment, Harry mettait sa main au feu que le _non_ était au bord de ses lèvres. Il tenta de transmettre toute son envie de rejoindre Neville au bowling dans son propre regard pour la convaincre.

« Je… Je trouve ça très bien que tu te sois fais des amis, » commença t-elle lentement.

« Mais tu m'interdis d'y aller. »

« Je ne te l'interdis pas, c'est juste que… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu interdis à notre fils ? »

La voix amusée et curieuse de James s'invita dans leur conversation. Harry, sentant la colère et la tristesse s'éveiller en lui, baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. L'homme fronça les sourcils à sa réaction et interrogea du regard son épouse. Après la boutade d'Axel, il s'attendait à trouver Harry bougonnant contre son frère mais certainement pas en train de se faire interdire quelque chose par sa femme.

« Son ami, Neville, l'a invité à le rejoindre demain au bowling, » expliqua Lily. « Je me demandais s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne idée au regard de… son aversion pour les lieux bondés et bruyants. »

« Maman ! » s'écria Harry en la regardant furieusement. « Axel est toujours dehors avec ses amis. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut sans que vous ne lui interdisiez quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je te demande de sortir quelque part. Pourquoi tu me prends pour un bébé ? »

Sa tirade animée le laissa tout autant stupéfait que ses parents. Depuis quand était-il capable de s'affirmer ainsi pour sortir avec un ami ? Sa mère n'avait pas entièrement tort : les endroits remplis de gens étaient toujours angoissants pour lui. Pourtant, là… c'était différent. Il voulait oser !

Les rires et conversations du côté salle à manger parvenait jusqu'à eux mais les trois Potter restèrent silencieux dans la cuisine. James et Lily semblaient dialoguer en silence, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre.

« Je ne te prends pas pour un bébé, » lâcha finalement la rouquine en le regardant de nouveau. « Axel ne fait pas tout ce qu'il veut. Il est vrai qu'il sort avec ses amis mais… »

« C'est différent, je sais, » railla Harry d'une voix peinée. « Moi, je ne suis pas normal. »

Le malaise s'accrût dans la cuisine à ces mots durs. Lily ouvrit précipitamment la bouche pour le contredire mais James leva une main pour lui demander le silence. Elle fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard étonné mais son mari fixait son fils d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Tu iras, » trancha James. « Dis à ton ami qu'on te déposera à l'heure indiquée dans le bowling de votre choix. »

« Vr… Vraiment ? » bégaya lamentablement Harry.

« James ! »

Lily était consternée par la prise de décision de son mari. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle lui lança un regard menaçant. Harry ne l'aperçut pas, trop enjoué par la réponse positive de son père. Il sautilla de joie et tapota deux fois très rapidement dans ses mains en poussant un cri joyeux. Il s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone portable pour répondre à Neville.

À son retour dans la salle à manger, sa bonne humeur était évidente et attira les regards sur lui. Il n'y prêta guère attention, seulement concentré à trouver les bons mots pour répondre à Neville et s'organiser avec lui. Axel l'interrogea du regard, étonné par son brusque changement d'humeur.

« Demain, je sors avec Neville, » annonça t-il fièrement.

Son parrain arqua un sourcil étonné mais lui adressa un sourire franc. Harry sentit son estomac faire une galipette de joie dans son ventre et ses yeux pétillèrent davantage. James et Lily revinrent près d'eux, apportant avec eux le dessert et la vaisselle nécessaire pour le déguster. Si James paraissait très serein, le regard furieux que Lily porta à son époux ne trompa pas Sirius.

« Super ! » s'exclama Axel. « Vous allez où ? »

« Au bowling, » répondit Harry avec un plaisir non feint.

Ginny aida spontanément James à disposer les assiettes à dessert sur la table ainsi que les petites cuillères en écoutant attentivement le frère de son petit-ami babiller de joie au sujet de sa sortie du lendemain.

En découvrant l'existence de Harry, Ginny avait été stupéfait du silence d'Axel à son sujet pendant tant de temps ! Ron et Hermione connaissaient bien évidemment Harry mais avaient respecté le souhait d'Axel de le garder sous silence. Tout comme ses parents, Arthur et Molly. Après l'incompréhension, Ginny s'était habituée à la situation, attendant de pouvoir davantage l'appréhender.

À mesure de l'évolution de leur relation, le jeune Potter s'était ouvert à elle, lui révélant la vérité sur Harry. À première vue, Harry ne paraissait pas _dérangé_ même si sa timidité excessive et sa propension à être replié sur lui-même étaient deux éléments révélateurs. Pourtant, Axel lui avait fourni quelques détails assez… flippants à son sujet. Bien qu'intriguée, la rousse le trouvait gentil et l'attachement d'Axel à son égard était suffisant pour elle pour accepter Harry malgré son – comment dire ? – excentricité !

« Bien, qui veut une part de cheesecake ? » proposa Lily d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

« Je vais préparer des cafés ! » annonça James.

Harry tendit son assiette à sa mère et y vit avec plaisir une part généreuse de gâteau y prendre place. Elle lui tendit un petit flacon de coulis de fruits rouges et Harry en versa une dose généreuse sur sa part. Il tendit ensuite le coulis à Ron dont le regard brillait de gourmandise. Mon dieu, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir un tel appétit.

« Tiens, on parlait de foot tout à l'heure ! J'ai une superbe annonce à vous faire, » fanfaronna James en revenant dans la salle à manger, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Devinez qui a reçu quatre places pour le match opposant Manchester à Arsenal au mois de mars ? »

Son annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe puisque Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de cheesecake, Axel poussa un juron sonore et Sirius siffla d'appréciation. Lily et Ginny échangèrent un regard lassé en secouant la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Sérieux ? T'as vraiment des places et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? » éructa Axel en bondissant de joie sur sa chaise. « Combien t'en as ? »

« Quatre, » jubila James. « Ça valait le coup de travailler sur cette enquête concernant l'un des joueurs d'Arsenal. »

Une conversation animée s'enclencha mais Harry fut incapable de s'y mêler. Le football était un sport intéressant et suivre des matchs ne le dérangeait pas mais ce n'était pas une habitude sportive qu'il suivait scrupuleusement. Il savait toutefois que c'était une rencontre très attendue pour tout les férus de foot. Les places s'étaient arrachées comme des petits pains dès leur mise en vente malgré le prix exorbitant. C'était une aubaine de se retrouver, à deux mois du match, avec quatre places.

« On y va avec qui ? » s'extasia Axel.

« Qui t'as dis que tu venais gamin ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Et toi ? Qui t'as dis que tu venais ? » répliqua l'adolescent en lui tirant la langue.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et leva les bras vers le plafond en signe d'effarement. Son cinéma fit pouffer de rire Ginny et même Harry laissa apparaître un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Jamais mon pote Cornedrue ne me laisserait sur la touche face à une telle occasion ! » s'offusqua t-il.

« Évidemment Patmol, » renchérit James en lui envoyant une bourrade dans l'épaule droite. « Axel, toi, moi et … »

« Ron ? » proposa Axel, plein d'espoir. « On peut emmener Ron ? »

Le visage du rouquin vira au cramoisi face à la proposition de son meilleur ami. Il bredouilla un _« non, t'es fou »_ à peine compréhensible alors que ses yeux se remplissaient déjà d'espoir à cette possibilité. Les Weasley n'auraient jamais eu l'argent pour s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un billet et ils n'avaient pas non plus les contacts nécessaires pour se le voir offrir. C'était une occasion inestimable pour l'adolescent.

« Hé bien, j'y avais effectivement pensé. »

A ces mots, Axel et Ron rugirent d'une même voix et se tapèrent dans la main avec force, leur peau claquant violemment dans l'air.

« Peut-être que Harry souhaite venir voir ce match. »

La voix douce de Lily intervient et elle lança un regard interloqué à son époux. Celui-ci l'avait en effet informé du cadeau d'un des joueurs de l'équipe nationale et de son souhait d'en parler lors de cette soirée avec Sirius et les gamins. Il n'avait, à aucun moment, indiqué son désir d'y inviter Ron Weasley.

Aussitôt, la culpabilité s'afficha sur le visage de James et il se tourna d'un air navré vers Harry. Tous les regards s'étaient d'ailleurs rivés sur lui, la gêne palpable. L'adolescent afficha un visage fermé alors que la douleur se propageait dans son âme. La gratitude ressentie pour son père un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine s'évanouit d'emblée pour ne laisser place qu'à une amère rancœur lui laissant un goût écœurant dans la bouche.

« Bien sûr, grand, si tu veux venir, la place te revient. C'est normal, » énonça l'adulte d'une voix solennelle.

« Non merci, » grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Hors de question qu'il vienne après avoir été ainsi snobé par son père. Il secoua la tête alors que sa mâchoire se contractait davantage. Il vit parfaitement le regard meurtrier de sa mère dirigée sur James et un plaisir malsain le gagna.

« Mais tu sais que… »

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, » ajouta froidement Harry. « Je n'aime pas le foot. Amène quelqu'un avec qui tu peux partager ça. Ron, c'est très bien. »

« Harry, la place ne me revient pas, » déclara Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'ami de son frère et fut tenté de le rabrouer. Pourtant, il fut touché par son intention et sa politesse. Alors même que l'euphorie l'avait gagné à l'idée d'assister à la rencontre sportive, il faisait une croix dessus sans hésiter, sans même paraître attristé.

« Merci Ron mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Allez-y les quatre. Vous vous amuserez bien. Ah, Neville m'a répondu. Je vais lire son message là-bas, » dit-il pour fuir.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Harry se retrouva sur le parking d'un grand bâtiment bleu sur lequel était inscrit en énormes lettres _Bloomsbury Bowling_ d'une peinture grise sur la façade. Une terrasse en bois d'été était installée à la droite de la porte d'entrée mais aucun mobilier n'y était installé en ce mois de janvier froid.

Neville et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver en début d'après-midi pour jouer une partie de bowling et boire un coup. Faire des plans avec un ami était une première pour Harry et cela lui avait procuré un sentiment de joie immense.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Bien sûr maman ! » assura t-il.

Loin d'être aussi sur qu'il ne le prétendait, Harry attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'enclencher la poignée de la voiture. Il fouilla le parking sur lequel était garé une dizaine de voitures, à la recherche de son ami. Allait-il y avoir beaucoup de monde au bowling ? Il n'y avait pas été depuis des années. Depuis que ses parents et lui évitaient de se retrouver dans des lieux publics comme celui-ci à vrai dire.

« Je suis au centre commercial à côté. Je serai ici même à 16h30, » rappela Lily avec douceur. « Tu m'appelles au moindre souci. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et le soulagement s'afficha sur son visage lorsque la silhouette de Neville se dessina au loin. Son ami, à moitié dissimulé sous un bonnet et un manteau d'hiver noir, approchait à pas vif. Il venait de sortir du bus s'étant stoppé à l'arrêt situé juste en face du bowling.

Sans plus attendre, Harry bondit hors de la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres. Il claqua la portière et adressa un grand geste de la main à sa mère pour la saluer. Il se détourna ensuite d'elle pour rejoindre Neville à grandes enjambées. Face à l'entrée du grand hangar, les deux garçons se serrèrent brièvement l'un contre l'autre sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de Lily. Harry se tourna vers elle en voyant la voiture rester immobile et, même de loin, elle ne loupa pas son regard lourd de sens. Elle lui sourit et fit marche arrière pour quitter le parking, l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens.

« On y va ? Je meurs de froid ! » s'exclama Neville en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « C'est cool que tes parents aient accepté. »

« C'est plutôt mon père qui a dit oui, » confia Harry en grimaçant. « J'ai cru que ma mère allait le tuer. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard complice puis Neville poussa la porte d'entrée du bowling. Harry entra à sa suite et engloba du regard le grand espace ouvert sur lequel il déboucha. Il tenta d'enregistrer les détails de tout ce qui l'entourait pour appréhender au mieux son environnement. Sans paniquer. Sans fuir.

La lumière était tamisée et des hauts-parleurs crachaient une musique d'ambiance dont les clips étaient diffusés sur un immense écran plan près du coin « bar ». Sur la gauche se trouvait un espace proposant plusieurs tables de billard et deux baby-foots. De l'autre côté, un bar circulaire en bois verni courrait tout le long du mur et des dizaines de tables accompagnées de chaises ou de fauteuils lui faisaient face. L'espace en face d'eux était dédié aux pistes de bowling dont six étaient déjà occupées.

Neville lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer de son état mais Harry, perdu dans son observation détaillée, ne le remarqua pas. Ils avancèrent tout droit et s'arrêtèrent devant le comptoir accolé au mur de gauche. Un mur de chaussures de bowling était dressé derrière une jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés qui les accueillit d'un large sourire.

« On voudrait faire une partie, » annonça Neville poliment.

« Très bien. 6,50 £ chacun. Vos pointures ? »

Harry farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau pour en sortir le billet glissé par son père pour profiter de sa journée. Il le tendit à la dame et chuchota un rapide 38 entre ses dents, peinant à la regarder réellement. Neville donna sa propre pointure puis ils allèrent se chausser sur le banc installé juste devant le comptoir.

« Vos prénoms ? »

« Neville, » répondit naturellement celui-ci.

« Harry, » bredouilla t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune Potter fut soulagé de voir l'hôtesse d'accueil ne pas s'offusquer de sa gêne. Elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer, occupée à inscrire son prénom sur un ordinateur à côté d'elle. Elle plissa des yeux puis leur indiqua de se rendre à la piste 7 pour commencer à jouer.

« Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis un pied au bowling, » prévint Neville en riant. « Alors, il est juste interdit de se moquer de moi. »

« Et moi ? » s'offusqua Harry. « Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où je suis venu dans un truc semblable ! »

Dans la bonne humeur, les deux garçons commencèrent leur partie après avoir choisi la boule adéquate. Le premier tir de Harry fut catastrophique et la boule se retrouva aussitôt dans la gouttière de droite dans un bruit sourd. L'éclat de rire de Neville retentit derrière son dos et il se tourna vers lui, l'air penaud. L'euphorie de son ami le gagna et il éclata à son tour de rire.

Alors que leur première partie s'achevait – avec une victoire écrasante pour Neville –, ils décidèrent ensuite de boire une boisson avant de s'affronter à une seconde manche. Harry opta pour un chocolat chaud viennois surmonté d'une dose indécente de chantilly garnie de caramel liquide et d'éclats de biscuits. Harry se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise, n'ayant aucun scrupule à l'idée de dépenser tous les sous donnés par son père.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais t'écraser, » menaça Harry en riant.

Finalement, avoir des amis et sortir avec eux était encore plus cool qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusque là !


	21. Chapitre 21

Mes chers lecteurs,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos compliments. C'est un réel plaisir de les lire chaque semaine. Avec cette nouvelle semaine, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci et le suivant ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ^^

La semaine prochaine, dans le cadre de mon travail d'éducatrice spécialisée, je serai en séjour avec un groupe d'enfants donc je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à toutes vos reviews. Ne m'en veuillez pas et permettez-moi de les lire avec bonheur perdue dans la montagne Vosgienne :)

A très bientôt, Patmol25

 **Etat de la fic :** 41 chapitres + 1 épilogue - finie

 **Prochaine publication:** mercredi 22 mars 2017

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 21 : S'échapper de nos démons_

Drago se figea en entendant des bruits de pas approcher de sa chambre. Son oreille se tendit, à l'affût. Sa respiration se relâcha lorsque les pas passèrent devant sa porte close et continuèrent leur route. Il déplaça la chaise de son bureau et la positionna au pied de l'armoire. D'un mouvement souple, Drago grimpa dessus. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'étendit jusqu'à ce que sa main droite puisse tapoter le haut de l'armoire. Une grimace déforma ses traits lorsque ses gestes soulevèrent une nuée de poussière. Finalement, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un objet rectangulaire emballé sous cellophane.

Jetant un dernier regard à sa porte, l'adolescent se saisit de la plaque marron de cannabis et un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. Chaque jour, la crainte de voir la plaque disparaître le tenaillait et pouvoir la prendre lui procurait toujours un soulagement. Il attrapa également une pochette en vieux cuir marron élimée par le temps. Ensuite, il s'empressa de redescendre de sa chaise puis alla dans la petite salle de bain de sa chambre à Poudlard. Vigilant au moindre bruit l'entourant, Drago baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit dessus. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la porte de la pièce dépourvue de verrou. Question de sécurité selon le personnel de Poudlard !

De gestes sûrs et rapides, il sortit de la pochette une feuille à rouler, un morceau de carton et du tabac dans un petit sachet plastique hermétique. Il attrapa également son briquet pour émietter la tablette et en prélever la dose nécessaire. La culpabilité face à sa consommation quotidienne de cannabis le rattrapa une nouvelle fois mais Drago s'efforça de la repousser. Entre la cocaïne et le cannabis, il y avait quand même une sacrée différence, non ? Alors, personne n'allait l'emmerder avec de jolis sermons concernant la drogue.

Sauf que, malgré tout, le jeune Malefoy était tout à fait conscient du pétrin dans lequel il serait si un membre du personnel de Poudlard venait à découvrir sa petite cachette et ses produits stupéfiants. Peu importe qu'il ait réussi à dompter son addiction à la poudre blanche, Filius Flitwich, son psychiatre, repousserai _encore_ sa sortie de Poudlard en l'apprenant. Drago secoua la tête d'un air agacé en léchant l'un des côtés de la fine feuille pour finir de rouler son joint.

Alors qu'il allait entamer la préparation d'un second, son téléphone portable posé au bord du lavabo se mit à sonner. La musique résonna dans la petite salle de bain et l'adolescent hésita à répondre. Craignant d'attirer l'attention avec le bruit fort de la sonnerie, il se leva en grognant et attrapa le cellulaire.

« Allô ! »

« Ah, bonté divine Drago, tu es toujours vivant ? Je n'y croyais plus ! »

La voix ironique de Narcissa Malefoy retentit à l'autre bout du fil et un sourire franc éclaira le visage de l'adolescent. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour sa mère et se sentit plein de remords d'avoir ignoré ses trois derniers textos. Alors qu'il se plaignait constamment de l'absence chronique de son père dans sa vie, il reconnaissait l'acharnement dont sa mère faisait preuve pour garder un lien régulier, pour ne pas dire quotidien, avec lui durant ses semaines à Poudlard.

« Bonjour maman, » répondit-il simplement. « Ça va ? »

« Très bien, chéri. Et toi ? »

En s'adressant à lui, la voix de Narcissa était toujours teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourtant si froide et impassible, la femme devenait toujours une boule de nervosité concernant son fils. Celui-ci se sentit encore plus coupable de son activité dans la salle de bain en songeant que tout _cela_ avait mené sa mère à _ça_.

« Bien maman, » assura t-il. « J'ai finis mes cours pour aujourd'hui. Je… J'allais commencer à faire un devoir de mathématiques. »

Espérant être convaincant, Drago se rassit sur les toilettes. Il coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour se libérer les mains. Il fit chauffer la plaquette de résine de cannabis pour émietter la quantité voulue sur la feuille à rouler placée dans un équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

« Très bien. Je n'ai jamais aimé les maths, » grimaça Narcissa. « Bref, je voulais t'annoncer que ce week-end, nous sommes invités à un dîner chez ta tante Bellatrix. »

« Oh maman ! Tante Bellatrix est folle, » ronchonna Drago. « Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder comme si j'étais soit un dieu vivant ce que je peux concevoir, soit un horrible insecte à écraser. Elle est vraiment bizarre. »

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil et l'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, inquiet d'avoir blessé sa mère concernant sa sœur. Sauf qu'il disait la vérité. Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante maternelle, était juste… cinglée. Si lui était à Poudlard, elle devrait être enfermée à Saint-Mangouste et ne plus jamais en sortir.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Bellatrix était sujette à des sautes d'humeur inexpliquées. En un rien de temps, elle pouvait passer d'une extrême à l'autre. Toujours impossible à les anticiper, son entourage les subissait avec plus ou moins de sérénité et de calme. La patience de Lucius s'effritait parfois grandement, donnant lieu à des heurts mémorables. Sans parler de son attrait à peine voilé pour le sadisme.

« Je sais, » soupira finalement sa mère. « Bella est un peu… excentrique. Il lui tenait à cœur de nous voir présent à sa petite réception. C'est juste le temps d'une soirée. Ton parrain sera là également. »

« D'accord, » accepta Drago. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

« Exactement ! J'aime ta façon de penser, chéri. »

Narcissa ponctua sa phrase d'un rire mélodieux et Drago sentit à nouveau la joie grandir en lui. Il roula des yeux, songeant à l'interminable samedi soir l'attendant dans deux jours. Mince, pour une fois, il resterait bien à Poudlard. Drago maîtrisa habilement ses mains et ses jambes pour ne pas faire tomber tout son attirail et commença à rajouter du tabac dans la petite feuille.

Sa mère reprit la parole d'une voix plus sereine et Drago l'écouta distraitement en se concentrant sur la confection du deuxième joint. Il rit cependant en apprenant la colère mémorable de Lucius contre l'un des employés de maison pour avoir, par erreur, brisé un vase appartenant à la famille Malefoy depuis des décennies.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Émeline Vance, éducatrice spécialisée, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La voix de Narcissa continuait à s'échapper du téléphone mais Drago ne l'entendit plus, figé par l'arrivée inattendue de l'éducatrice. L'un comme l'autre affichèrent un air choqué et Drago baissa ensuite des yeux paniqués sur ses jambes mais il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Tout avait déjà été vu.

« Drago ! Que fais-tu ? »

« Maman. Je te rappelle, » coupa t-il.

Il fit glisser son téléphone en voulant raccrocher et le rattrapa de justesse. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur la touche, voulant être certain d'avoir coupé la communication. Oh merde. Non, non, non ! Elle ne devait absolument pas entendre l'éducatrice le sermonner. Dans sa maladresse, il fit tomber la plaquette de shit qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd et coupable.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? »

La voix d'Émeline était calme et posée. Elle se tenait toujours au pas de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son regard était neutre, voire même bienveillant. Pourtant, Drago sut y lire tout ce que cette découverte impliquait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu rentrer dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi était-elle là d'ailleurs ?

Un vertige le prit mais il bondit tout de même sur ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt pour rassembler dans un geste maladroit toutes ses affaires. Sa respiration s'emballa. Émeline, aussi gentille soit-elle, ne pouvait pas garder cette information pour elle.

« Drago. »

L'éducatrice s'était agenouillée à son tour près de lui. Elle posa une main ferme pour stopper ses mouvements précipités. Le silence dans l'étroite salle de bain était étouffant et Drago se surprit à être en sueur. Il s'immobilisa et prit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Tu as de la drogue dans ta chambre. »

Elle prit doucement la petite plaquette de cannabis de ses mains et la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer. Elle fronça les sourcils et Drago ressentit une vague de colère et de honte le submerger. Après presque cinq mois à Poudlard dont deux de sevrage difficiles à la cocaïne, le jeune homme affirmait haut et fort son absence de consommation du moindre produit hormis la cigarette. Il mentait. Il mentait depuis des mois et des mois. Le Dr Flitwich s'en doutait-il ? Était-ce la raison de sa réticence à le laisser sortir de l'Institut Poudlard ? Pourtant, l'homme de petite taille avait laissé sous-entendre que cette possibilité était actuellement questionnée en équipe.

« Et tu en consommes. »

Là encore, ce n'était pas une question. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs attrapa les deux joints et poussa un profond soupir. Elle se pinça les lèvres, visiblement en train de réfléchir puis regarda de nouveau l'adolescent la fixant avec de grands yeux gris vides.

« Je vais en informer l'équipe et bien sûr, ton psychiatre référent. »

« Non attends ! » s'écria Drago d'une voix paniquée. « Je vais bientôt sortir de Poudlard. Je le sais. Ne le dis pas au Dr Flitwich. S'il te plaît. »

Mon dieu ! Drago ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de supplier quelqu'un de le protéger et de mentir pour lui. Son visage se décomposa. Des souvenirs remontaient de plusieurs mois, quand la cocaïne régissait sa vie, se rappela à lui et il frissonna à l'idée de revivre le même sevrage au cannabis, de rester hospitalisé à Poudlard encore longtemps, d'avoir à _payer_ pour tout cela.

« Sortir de Poudlard alors que tu es encore dépendant d'une drogue ? Cela ne me paraît pas la meilleure idée pour ta santé, ta sécurité, ton avenir et ton bien-être. »

C'était un foutu discours d'éducateur. L'entendre enragea Drago dont la peur fondit pour ne laisser place qu'à une vibrante colère. Ses yeux gris s'embrasèrent et il se releva d'un bond. Face à son brusque mouvement, Émeline en fit de même.

« Redonne-les moi. »

Ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur les deux joints serrés dans la main de l'éducatrice. Nier sa consommation serait stupide. Toutes les preuves étaient là pour le trahir. Alors, comme il était de toute façon foutu à Poudlard, autant profiter des deux derniers venant d'être préparés. Et dans tous les cas, il _devait_ les fumer.

Émeline fronça un peu plus les sourcils face à son ton colérique et les traits de son visage chiffonnés. Elle secoua lentement la tête d'un air désolé.

« Tu comprends Drago que je ne peux pas te les redonner, » déclara t-elle d'un ton bienveillant. « Te pousser à fumer du cannabis ne t'aidera pas. Loin de là. »

« C'est à moi ! Tout ça est à moi ! » cria t-il en s'approchant d'un pas d'elle.

S'il voulait être menaçant, cela échoua. Elle resta droite et ferme devant lui, son visage sévère. Probablement habituée aux colères des patients de l'Institut Poudlard, l'éducatrice était capable de faire face à de telles situations.

Mais Drago n'était pas prêt à en démordre. Il avait besoin de récupérer ses roulées et de les fumer. Elle pouvait au moins lui laisser ça, bon sang. Drago serra les poings le long de son corps pour contenir sa colère. Pourtant, la situation le mettait hors de lui. L'idée de ne pas fumer le bouleversait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire dans ma chambre ? » aboya le blond avec agressivité.

« Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises pour savoir si tout allait bien. J'étais inquiète de ton silence, » répondit d'un ton doux Émeline. « Que se passe t-il Drago ? Je pensais que tu en avais fini cela. »

Drago s'enfonça dans le silence, scellant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il n'avait rien à dire. De toute façon, que répondre ? Que dire face à ses mensonges ? Si lui ne s'affolait guère de fumer des joints, il était parfaitement conscient de l'avis de son psychiatre, des éducateurs et de sa famille. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement alors que les larmes se battaient pour atteindre ses yeux.

Il releva la tête pour affronter le regard marron rempli d'inquiétude de son éducatrice. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait rapidement mais, encore effaré d'avoir été aussi bêtement découvert et par tout les ennuis qui allaient suivre, Drago était hermétique à ses paroles. Il prit une brusque inspiration et Émeline s'aperçut de son inattention totale à son discours.

« Je vais en informer le Dr Flitwich dès son retour à Poudlard dans l'après-midi, Drago. »

Elle se détourna ensuite et quitta la salle de bain, emportant avec elle tout ce qu'elle avait pris à Drago. Le silence était pesant et le blond le suivit d'un pas rigide, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle engloba du regard la pièce puis se retourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme pour l'interroger du regard.

« Si je cherche, trouverais-je quelque chose d'autre ? »

Les dents serrés, le blond secoua la tête d'un air négatif. Elle le dévisagea longuement, jaugeant la sincérité de ses propos. Finalement, elle acquiesça, se fiant à sa parole. Cette marque de confiance, malgré la situation, réchauffa étrangement le cœur de Drago. Mais celui-ci refoula aussitôt cette émotion et resta au pied de son lit, le visage fermé.

« Nous t'aiderons Drago, » assura t-elle avec douceur. « Tu n'es pas seul. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune Malefoy quittait sa chambre à pas précipités, l'esprit chamboulé. Il passa rapidement devant le bureau des éducateurs spécialisés, rassuré de le voir vide. Il ferma son manteau d'hiver et resserra son écharpe autour du coup. Entendant des voix résonner dans les escaliers près de lui, il frappa contre la porte de la chambre n°7 du groupe Gryffondor et se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce sans attendre l'autorisation de le faire.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte en découvrant Harry, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il était coincé entre le lit et le mur près de la fenêtre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée dessus. Ses mains étaient collées contre ses oreilles et, même de là, Drago put voir la rigidité de son corps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette vision inattendue mais il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs jais eut un sursaut brusque et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent largement en se posant sur lui. Il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, l'air perdu. Drago était agenouillé devant lui et seulement une trentaine de centimètres les séparait. Sa précipitation s'envola pour ne laisser place qu'à l'inquiétude.

« Ça va ? »

« Dr… Drago, » bégaya Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… Je venais te voir. Je voulais qu'on sorte. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Harry grimaça et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux toujours plaqués contre sa poitrine. L'arrivée inattendue de Drago dans sa chambre l'avait ébranlé et il peinait à se raccrocher à la réalité. Désorienté, il était étrangement pâle et ses yeux émeraude étaient comme hantés.

« Je les entends. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas revenues, » regretta Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Qui ça ? »

« Les voix. Elles sont revenues pendant l'atelier pâtisserie. Elles ne veulent pas partir. »

« Les voix ? » répéta Drago d'un ton interdit.

Le deuxième choc de la journée frappa de plein fouet le blond et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour atterrir sur les fesses. Les deux garçons restèrent face à face, silencieux. Il dévisagea ouvertement Harry, peinant à masquer les émotions diverses l'envahissant.

Des voix ? Harry entendait des voix ? Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, Drago _savait_ que quelque chose chez Harry clochait. Il était toujours si angoissé, ailleurs et parfois, très bizarre. Il n'avait pas dissimulé son choc d'entendre parler de tentative de suicide ou de drogue le concernant. Il mangeait normalement. Bref, Harry ne souffrait ni d'addiction, ni de dépression, ni de troubles du comportement alimentaires. Ce qui laissait une forte probabilité de troubles psychiques plus profonds, directement liés à son esprit.

Mais… _des_ _voix_ ?

D'un coup, ses hypothèses se révélaient… plus réelles. Et ça en était flippant. Comment devait-il réagir à cette confession ? Se barrer en courant ou bien se moquer de lui ? Son regard gris ne devait guère être rassurant car Harry poussa une sorte de couinement plaintif avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Désolé. Désolé ! »

Le mélange de honte et de tristesse dans le regard de Harry le bouleversa. Drago secoua la tête d'un air déterminé. Il sauta sur ses pieds et tendit une main vers l'autre. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air ébahi mais Drago attrapa une de ses mains d'office, le mettant debout. Ensuite, il tournoya sur lui-même jusqu'à repérer le manteau de Harry traînant sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Tiens. On va dehors. On va se changer les idées. »

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de refuser, Drago entraîna Harry dans son sillage, sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner le rythme à suivre. Le brun émit une protestation étouffée mais emboîta le pas à son ami. Tout en marchant, il enfila son manteau et ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse en silence.

Quand, après être sortis dans le parc, Drago se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le parking, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait se promener dans le grand parc de Poudlard ! Où Drago souhaitait-il aller ?

« Tu veux sortir de Poudlard ? » s'alarma Harry en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. « C'est interdit ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est interdit, » rétorqua Drago en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne fais _jamais_ rien d'interdit ? »

Le regard ahuri de Harry fut une réponse éloquente et le blond roula des yeux d'un air amusé. Ils s'approchèrent du poste de sécurité à l'entrée de l'Institut. Tout le tour de Poudlard était fermé par un grillage en fer forgé gris montant à plus de deux mètres de haut. Une sécurité inévitable pour empêcher la fuite des patients.

Comme à l'accoutumée à cette heure de la journée, Argus Rusard se trouvait dans le poste de sécurité, assis sur un tabouret haut, l'air renfrogné. Harry frissonna en apercevant sa silhouette frêle : Mr Rusard n'était vraiment pas un homme rassurant. Ses petits yeux marrons étaient rivés sur un magasine qu'il tenait devant lui.

« Alors ça sera une première pour toi. On a besoin de se changer les idées. »

Ses mots firent envoler toute envie de velléité. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Effectivement, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. L'atelier pâtisserie avait pourtant bien commencé. Harry appréciait toujours autant cette activité éducative. Ce jour, le groupe préparait des cupcakes. Pour la première fois, Harry avait utilisé une poche à douille pour dresser le glaçage sur le dessus des petits gâteaux. Ça avait été épique et de nombreux fous rires avaient retenti dans la cuisine éducative de Poudlard.

Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la voix de Lord Voldemort avait retentit dans son esprit. L'absence de réaction de ses camarades ou de son éducatrice l'avait convaincu d'être le seul, encore une foutue fois, à être sensible à la présence du mage noir. Désireux de dissimuler son anxiété, Harry était resté, autant qu'il le pouvait, impassible et concentré sur l'activité en cours. Malgré les moqueries et remarques désobligeantes du sorcier. Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre dès que possible, luttant de toutes ses forces contre la violence de Voldemort.

Alors, si Drago ne s'était juste pas enfui en courant en l'entendant parler de ses voix, Harry était prêt à le suivre dans sa folle idée de quitter Poudlard au nez et à la barbe des professionnels. Depuis l'arrivée du blond dans sa chambre, Voldemort s'était muré dans le silence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son escapade hors de l'hôpital allait confirmer le départ du sorcier.

En voyant Drago s'approcher à pas rapides des quelques véhicules stationnés sur le parking, Harry s'empressa de le suivre. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air paniqué en le voyant s'arrêter devant une véhicule haute gamme dont le prix devait être exorbitant. Le sourire carnassier du blond était stupéfiant et Harry plaqua une main contre sa bouche en le voyant enclencher la poignée de la porte du conducteur.

« Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« J'attire Rusard. On doit bien passer devant lui pour quitter ce trou à rat, » répondit naturellement Drago.

« Mais… Tu es sûr que nous devons sortir ? Quelqu'un va peut-être s'apercevoir de notre départ et on va s'attirer des ennuis. »

« C'est le risque à prendre, » répliqua le blond d'un ton détaché. « On rentrera avant le dîner . Ça nous laisse plus de trois heures. Et si on se fait choper, je dirai que je t'ai forcé. Je suis déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de déchiffrer les derniers mots de son ami. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger puisqu'il continua à s'acharner sur la poignée de la portière, l'enclenchant une bonne dizaine de fois. Subitement, une alarme stridente s'éleva du véhicule et Drago leva deux pouces victorieux dans sa direction. Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait et manqua de trébucher quand son ami couru vers lui pour l'attirer derrière une autre voiture.

Très vite, Rusard arriva en trottinant près d'eux, poussant des jurons sonores. Agenouillés derrière un véhicule, les deux adolescents se retinrent de pouffer face à l'irritation de l'homme. Après une dernière œillade vers le gardien, Drago se releva à demi et, enserrant la main de Harry dans la sienne, il l'obligea à parcourir la distance séparant le parking et le poste de sécurité. Sans rencontrer la moindre barrière, les deux patients passèrent la grille d'entrée de l'Institut Poudlard.

Pour ne pas tenter davantage leur chance, Drago et Harry se mirent à courir sur le bas côté de la route de campagne menant à l'hôpital. La route étroite était bordée de langues d'herbes et de buissons épineux. Après s'être suffisamment éloignés de Poudlard, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

« On est dehors ! » souffla Drago d'un air ébahi.

« Tu en doutais et tu m'as quand même entraîné là-dedans ? » s'offusqua Harry.

Drago éclata de rire et ce son fit faire à l'estomac du jeune Potter une embardée mémorable. Il laissa fondre sa colère pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'amusement. Comment avait-il osé se laisser embarquer dans cette folie ? Avec un sourire tendre, il dévisagea Drago dont la situation semblait beaucoup le fait rire.

Il se retourna pour observer les contours du château se dessiner au loin. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Poudlard sans ses parents et sans un éducateur depuis son arrivée en septembre. Un sentiment de liberté l'envahit et un large sourire éclaira son visage. Mon dieu. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de se rappeler soudainement tout ce dont il était privé depuis son hospitalisation en psychiatrie ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est dehors ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, plongé en pleine réflexion. Après l'arrivée impromptue d'Émeline Vance dans sa chambre, il avait juste ressenti le besoin irrépressible de combler le manque et l'angoisse se creusant dans le creux de son estomac. Le seule idée l'ayant traversé avait été de lever les voiles loin de Poudlard et de se sentir libre une dernière fois avant que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête. C'était exactement ce qui allait se produire quand Flitwich serait informé de sa consommation de cannabis, que ses parents seraient contactés et que sa peine à Poudlard se rallongerait de quelques mois…

« Direction le centre de Londres. On va faire du stop. »

« Du stop ? » s'écria Harry.

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit et Drago commença à marcher le long du bas côté, le pouce relevé. Harry secoua la tête d'un air effaré en l'observant.

« Allez Potter, viens ! » insista le blond. « On va s'éclater. Tu vas découvrir ce que c'est de s'amuser et tu pourras m'en dire plus sur tes mystérieuses voix. »

Croyant à peine à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry trottina pour avaler la distance entre Drago et lui. Il se mit à côté de lui et leva le pouce de sa main droite, espérant que dans la froideur de cette fin janvier, un conducteur sympathique – mais pas fou ni psychopathe mon dieu ! - allait les mener jusqu'au centre de Londres.

Oh bon sang ! Ses parents allaient le tuer. S'ils venaient à apprendre sa fuite de Poudlard, sa tentative de stop pour atteindre le centre de Londres et s'ils y parvenaient, son escapade dans la ville, ses parents allaient être dingues. Harry pouvait à peine imaginer la situation. Pourtant, l'air joyeux de son ami le convainquit de mettre de côté cette inquiétude pour juste profiter de l'instant présent. Oh là là, il devenait complètement fou !

« Et toi, tu me racontera pourquoi tu es dans la merde ? »

Alors qu'un véhicule ralentissait devant eux, le clignotant enclenché, Drago et Harry échangèrent un sourire éclatant avant de se précipiter vers le conducteur.


	22. Chapitre 22

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous poste rapidement ce chapitre du fin fond des Vosges où je fais un séjour dans le cadre de mon travail. Et croyez-moi, le réseau, ce n'est pas le fort de cette zone de la région ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre 22 vous plaira. Je me souviens avoir adoré l'écrire donc j'y tiens beaucoup !

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 22 : Le goût de la liberté_

Harry, la bouche entrouverte, tournoya sur lui-même pour englober du regard Piccadilly Circus. Le carrefour routier transformé en un espace piétonnier, autour duquel une pléthore de véhicules roulaient, était bondé. Certains traversaient le carrefour d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre les avenues adjacentes, d'autres s'étaient assis sur les marches humides de la fontaine Shaftesbury. Les enseignes lumineuses surplombant un bâtiment colossal en vieille pierre diffusaient des publicités en boucle pour de grandes marques.

« Merci, m'sieur ! »

Drago était en train de saluer le conducteur ayant accepté de les conduire jusqu'au centre de Londres. Après un geste de la main, l'homme ôta ses feux de détresse et pénétra dans la foule de véhicules. Le blond se tourna vers Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres, très fier de son coup. Le chauffeur avait gobé leur histoire de bus loupé et de leur besoin imminent de rejoindre Londres. Évoquer l'Institut Poudlard était impensable pour espérer le convaincre.

Les deux adolescents, transportés par leur escapade, prirent le temps de regarder autour d'eux et de s'imprégner de l'ambiance londonienne. Le ciel était gris et déjà brumeux en ce milieu d'après-midi. La température avoisinait les cinq degrés, la neige serait peut-être de la partie.

« Je suis venu il y a deux mois avec Severus, » indiqua Drago.

Habitant à Londres depuis sa naissance, Harry ne comptait plus ses passages sur la célèbre place de la capitale. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il évitait cette partie de la ville : trop animée, trop bruyante, trop lumineuse. Ses parents n'envisageaient même plus de l'emmener se promener dans cette zone. Leur dernière sortie au marché de Noël le jour du réveillon était un événement rare chez les Potter.

Drago coupa court à ses réflexions en tirant son coude pour les diriger vers un des grands magasins du carrefour. Le rez-de-chaussée de la plupart des bâtiments encerclant le carrefour routier était occupé par des boutiques. Harry poussa un cri peu flatteur quand ils traversèrent la route en courant, se retrouvant devant l'entrée de chez _Cool Britania,_ un magasin à la devanture rouge.

« T'es cinglé ! »

« C'est le meilleur attrape-touriste d'ici mais on y trouve des trucs géniaux, » répliqua Drago sans prêter attention à sa protestation.

La connaissance du blond des magasins de la zone se confirma par la suite. Ils slalomèrent dans les différents rayons du magasin à deux étages. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'espace dédié aux déguisements. Secoués par des éclats de rire, ils essayèrent à tour de rôle chapeaux, perruques et accessoires de soirée. Voir Drago la tête surmontée d'un chapeau de paille et de lunettes rondes était simplement hilarant !

Quand une vendeuse, les voyant ne tenir aucun panier, leur lança des regards suspicieux, ils décidèrent de changer de rayons et de s'intéresser plutôt aux disques. Ils écoutèrent différentes musiques, découvrant les goûts de l'un et de l'autre. Harry grimaça aux musiques animées de son ami et en reconnut quelques unes écoutées régulièrement par son frère.

« J'adore celle là ! » s'extasia Drago en lui plantant un casque sur les oreilles. « Écoute et dis-moi ce que t'en penses. »

Harry, dont faire les boutiques ne l'avait jamais intéressé, s'amusa comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. L'idée d'avoir quitté Poudlard sans autorisation, le risque d'être découvert par le personnel de l'hôpital et que ses parents en soient informés lui sortit de la tête. Voldemort ne se manifesta pas non plus, caché probablement dans un coin de Londres à le surveiller.

Après avoir parcourus en long et en large les différents espaces de la boutique, ils s'aventurèrent dans d'autres commerces. Harry hallucina devant la quantité de souvenirs et de babioles aux couleurs de l'Angleterre disposés sur les étalages. La foule était dense et il se rapprocha de son ami, soucieux d'éviter les contacts physiques.

Son attitude lui valut un regard indéchiffrable de son ami. Harry fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, s'attardant brusquement sur un mini bus à deux étages pour touristes. Drago resta silencieux et accepta son comportement étrange. Pour effacer le malaise, le blond lui proposa avec un sourire carnassier d'entrer tous les deux dans un photomaton.

Avec Drago, ce fut une expérience incroyablement drôle. De sa poche, le jeune Malefoy sortit des pounds et les glissa dans la fente pour mettre en marche la machine. Hormis pour des clichés officiels, Harry ne s'était jamais amusé dans un photomaton. Après des premiers essais infructueux marqués par le sourire – ou plutôt grimace – crispé de Harry et celui trop large – ou plutôt tremblant – de Drago, ils réussirent à se détendre et finirent pas obtenir des photos d'identités absolument délirantes. Sur l'une, ils faisaient tous les deux une grimace comique. Sur l'autre, ils se chamaillaient. Sur la troisième, ils s'étreignaient, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Drago une fois à l'extérieur.

« On n'a pas de sous. Tu avais juste ces quelques pièces, non ? »

Drago lui lança un sourire charmeur et farfouilla dans la poche fermée de son manteau. Il en sortit son portefeuille, le brandissant sous ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit et lui montra la liasse de billets de livres glissée à l'intérieur.

« Règle numéro 1 Potter : toujours avoir des sous sur soi ! »

Une grimace lui répondit mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un pas enthousiaste, ils contournèrent Piccadilly Circus, s'engouffrant sur Coventry Street bordée de boutiques et de commerces en tout genre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago s'arrêta devant une devanture bleue ciel. Les grandes vitres donnaient sur un petit salon de thé proposant seulement quelques tables et chaises dans l'espace étriqué. Le regard de Harry fut aussitôt attiré par le fond de la boutique et son étal de pâtisseries colorées et gourmandes.

Sans hésiter, les deux adolescents pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin. Une petite femme replète aux cheveux bruns coupés court les accueillit d'un large sourire. Harry se délecta de la vue de toutes ces pâtisseries, réfléchissant soigneusement à son choix. C'était de la pure gourmandise. Il avait déjà dévoré deux Cupcakes lors de l'atelier pâtisserie. Mais à journée exceptionnelle, goûter exceptionnel, non ?

« Un cheesecake, s'il vous plaît, » demanda Drago.

« Une tarte aux noix et caramel. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux camarades étaient de retour sur Piccadilly Circus. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches grimpant jusqu'à la fontaine Shaftesbury. Elles étaient un peu humides mais ils étaient bien une dizaine de personnes à s'y être tout de même installées. En silence, ils dégustèrent leur douceur, n'hésitant pas à piocher dans celle de l'autre pour en profiter au maximum. Ils regardèrent calmement les publicités défiler sous leurs yeux sur les enseignes lumineuses ornant un des bâtiments.

Tout en suivant distraitement le publicité _Coca-Cola,_ Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Il peinait à croire que le moment présent était réel. Que lui était-il arrivé pour oser quitter Poudlard et rejoindre l'un des quartiers les plus animés de Londres ? Un frisson de plaisir le traversa et il coula un regard discret à son ami. Celui-ci regardait fixement les écrans mais ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague, loin.

Mon dieu. Il voulait recommencer cette expérience. Non, il devait ! C'était si bon de faire quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit. Aller au bowling avec Neville avait déjà été un exploit. Aussi difficile cela soit-il à l'admettre, Harry devait reconnaître l'amélioration de sa vie sociale depuis son admission en hospitalisation complète à Poudlard. Aubrey, son éducateur référent, parlerait de socialisation. Harry se fichait du terme à employer. Il était juste heureux de pouvoir avoir des amis.

« Alors, comme ça, t'entends des voix ? »

La voix légèrement tendue de son ami le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers lui, prenant son temps pour avaler une autre bouchée de sa tarte aux noix et au caramel qui allait probablement lui peser sur l'estomac jusqu'au lendemain. Les orbes grises de Drago étaient toujours rivées sur les écrans lumineux et il évitait soigneusement son regard. Harry préféra également reporter son attention sur les images animées avant de répondre.

« Je peux voir et entendre des personnes que d'autres ne voient pas, » répondit-il prudemment.

Hors de question d'être tout de suite pris pour un cinglé par Drago ! Il devait moduler le ton de sa voix mais aussi choisir avec soin ses mots pour que cela soit aussi clair que possible. Leur amitié avait été déjà si difficile à construire avec le tempérament de chien de son ami. Il ne voulait pas tout balayer simplement suite à une incompréhension de la situation.

« Qui est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Des… des sorciers, » confia Harry en évitant toujours son regard. « Je sais que… la magie existe quelque part. Il y a des sorciers autour de nous. »

Drago tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser son visage se décomposer en écoutant son ami. Pourtant, le choc lui scia une fois de plus les jambes et il fut heureux d'être déjà assis. Il se répéta les mots de Harry, tentant de les déchiffrer et de décider quoi en faire. Il leva la tête un peu plus vers le ciel grisâtre en sentant des particules froides lui tomber sur le visage. Un sourire doux détendit ses traits en voyant les légers flocons de neige virevolter dans l'air pour se poser sur eux.

Son absence de réaction tendit un peu plus Harry. Le garçon s'appliqua à manger proprement et doucement sa pâtisserie comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde. Tout pour ne pas voir le regard dégoûté et effrayé de son ami. Sa gorge se serra et il se maudit : pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Et… tu leur parles ? » questionna le blond au bout d'un long silence.

Son ton réellement curieux sembla convaincre Harry de lui répondre. L'adolescent à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front prit un instant pour formuler ses pensées à haute voix mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton était plus assuré et confiant.

« Oui. Personne à part moi ne leur parle. Pourtant, ils sont souvent là. Autour de moi. »

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? »

« Ils essayent surtout de me faire peur et de me maltraiter. Surtout un qui les commande : Lord Voldemort. »

A présent lancé, Harry fut incapable de retenir ses mots. Il expliqua à Drago la présence quasi-permanente de la magie près de lui depuis son plus jeune âge. L'apparition de Voldemort avait détruit son enthousiasme face à ces événements magiques invisibles pour son entourage. Le mage noir avait ruiné sa vie en lançant à sa poursuite ses Mangemorts pour le pousser à se faire mal, à faire mal aux autres et finalement, à mourir.

Drago écouta religieusement ses explications sans l'interrompre. Seuls quelques froncements de sourcils et pincements de lèvres apparurent sur son visage pâle. Un long silence s'installa entre eux à la fin du discours de Harry. Ils ne se regardèrent pas alors même que leurs deux corps se frôlaient, séparés par un simple centimètre futile.

« Et tu es à Poudlard car ils pensent tous que tu délires. Ta famille et les médecins. »

Harry acquiesça tristement à la supposition de son ami. Drago le dévisagea cette fois-ci ouvertement, encore chamboulé par ses révélations. Ses connaissances médicales étaient pauvres et s'arrêtaient aux croyances populaires concernant les maladies mentales. Une voix lui souffla que Harry était probablement fou à lier. Mais l'adolescent ne put que l'étouffer à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il détaillait discrètement le jeune Potter. Son cœur trahit une nouvelle fois ses émotions réelles en battant plus rapidement.

« C'est incroyable. »

Drago lâcha cela d'une voix tout simplement indéchiffrable pour Harry. Celui-ci le regarda en plissant les yeux, tentant de détecter toute trace de moquerie, de peur ou de rejet à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Cependant, le blond semblait juste… surpris de ses confidences.

« Et toi ? À quoi ça rime tout ça ? »

Harry accompagna sa question d'un vague geste de la main les englobant eux et Piccadilly Circus. L'air de Drago sembla davantage s'effondrer et il détourna le regard, attristé. Quand le silence s'étira, Harry fut persuadé de n'obtenir aucune réponse ou explication. S'il ressentit des remords à s'être ainsi livré à son ami, il s'efforça de contrôler cette déception pour ne conserver que les aspects positifs de cette escapade inattendue.

« J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, je crois, » murmura finalement Drago. « Je… Je me suis mis dans une sacrée merde à Poudlard et chez moi. »

Dans l'incompréhension, Harry l'invita à développer ses explications d'un geste de la main. À son tour, il écouta attentivement son ami, ouvrant grand la bouche en apprenant sa consommation de cannabis et la présence de résine dans sa chambre à l'Institut Poudlard. Loin d'être aussi inexpressif et maître de ses émotions que son ami, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des petits bruits désapprobateurs ou choqués au fil de son discours.

« Pourquoi tu te drogues ? »

La question était simple et résonnait incroyablement naïvement de la bouche de Harry. Drago le regarda avec une certaine tendresse et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il leva une main tremblante et l'approcha du visage de l'autre garçon, déplaçant avec douceur une mèche de cheveux noirs jais tombant devant ses lunettes. Le geste fit frissonner Harry mais le blond ne sut comment l'interpréter.

Ensuite, il relaissa tomber sa main et reporta son attention sur le flux de véhicules défilant autour d'eux. Il pesa le pour et le contre de répondre sincèrement à son ami. Instinctivement, il fut tenté d'utiliser la vulgarité pour se protéger et prétendre un plaisir orgasmique à se défoncer. Puis les dernières révélations de Harry concernant sa présence à Poudlard le ramena à une réalité beaucoup plus simple et vraie.

« Pour me sentir vivant, » confia t-il à voix basse. « Pour me sentir vivant et arrêter d'avoir ce trou dans mon ventre tout le temps. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de te… suicider ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'au moment où le sang coulait le long de mes bras, » répondit Drago sans la moindre hésitation. « Quand je me scarifie, cela horrifie tout le monde. Moi ça me rappelle que je suis encore en vie et là. »

« Tu sais que tu as besoin d'aide, » déclara Harry d'un ton docte.

Et au regard de ses propres problèmes, ça en était presque tordant. Presque. Rassuré de ne pas voir le choc s'étaler sur le visage de son ami, Drago relâcha sa respiration et tenta de ne pas s'admonester d'avoir été aussi franc. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait après tout ? Il venait en plus d'avoir la preuve que Harry resterait probablement à Poudlard plus longtemps que lui. Bien plus longtemps.

Il ne loupa pas les yeux verts se poser sur ses bras couverts par ses vêtements et son manteau. La curiosité malsaine liée à la scarification ne l'étonna pas. Voir les cicatrices courant le long de sa peau blanche avait quelque chose d'excitant et de morbide pour les autres. Il en avait l'habitude et cachait au mieux ses vices encore incontrôlables. Mais pour une fois, ça ne l'irrita pas.

« Tu le fais encore. Tu te coupes encore. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry avait deviné seul. Drago ne répondit pas, muet. À quoi bon ? Harry avait compris. Le Dr Flitwich devait aussi l'avoir compris depuis longtemps. Arrêter la cocaïne avait seulement engendré une augmentation de ses scarifications. Le cannabis avait davantage équilibré la situation. S'il parvenait mieux à contrôler ses envies morbides grâce au travail entamé à Poudlard, de nouvelles marques venaient s'incruster encore trop souvent sur ses bras.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard tant que tu veux te faire mal pour aller bien. »

Encore une fois, les mots de Harry sonnaient maladroits mais incroyablement vrais. Drago sourit avec tristesse, sentant un étau de larmes compresser sa gorge. Merde. Comment Harry avait-il pu mettre le doigt sur la réalité qu'il rejetait depuis des mois en seulement quelques minutes ?

« Tu les as déjà appelé pour les montrer à quelqu'un ? Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? »

La confusion se dessina aussitôt dans le beau regard de Harry. Il secoua la tête d'un air négatif, tentant de comprendre ses propos. Drago lui adressa un large sourire et se mit debout. Il attrapa les deux boîtes cartonnées vides où se trouvaient auparavant les pâtisseries et alla les jeter à la poubelle la plus proche. Il revint vers lui et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever.

Méfiant, Harry le suivit malgré tout. Quelle idée Drago Malefoy venait-il encore d'inventer ? Après l'avoir poussé à s'enfuir de Poudlard et même à faire du stop, Harry s'attendait à peu près à… tout ! Ils gravirent les quelques marches restantes pour arriver en haut de la fontaine Shaftesbury. Le blond mit ses mains en cône devant sa bouche.

« Youhou, Voldemort ! Viens ! Nous t'attendons, » se mit subitement à hurler Drago.

Sous le choc, Harry écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Certains les regardèrent d'un air sombre tandis que d'autres sourirent, pensant probablement à un défi entre adolescents.

« Voldemort et tes foutus Mangemorts qui emmerdez mon ami depuis longtemps, venez me voir ! »

« Arrête ! T'es cinglé, bon sang ? »

Dans le même temps, Harry lui sauta dessus et l'obligea à descendre ses mains le long de son corps. Son air paniqué sembla influer une vague de culpabilité chez le blond mais celui-ci se reprit très vite en s'éloignant de lui, les sourcils à peine froncés.

« De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'ils viennent ? Ils le font déjà quand tu n'as pas envie. Alors autant les inviter à se présenter à toi quand on est deux. »

« Ne fais pas ça. Ils sont puissants, » chuchota Harry d'une voix précipitée.

« Alors, je serai là avec toi quand ils arriveront. Si je ne les vois pas, tu m'indiqueras leur présence et tu ne seras pas seul. »

Les mots transpercèrent Harry qui resta figé, les bras ballant. Mon dieu ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dis une telle chose. Son estomac se souleva d'une nausée et il fut tenté de courir sur le blond pour le serrer contre lui et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Drago présumait sans la moindre difficulté la possibilité de ne pas voir les sorciers même si ceux là pouvaient être visible pour lui.

Face à son immobilisme soudain, Drago eut un sourire victorieux et remit ses mains devant sa bouche. Bien décidé à comprendre les rouages du cerveau de son ami, il se racla la gorge afin d'avoir la voix le plus puissante possible.

« Voldemort ! Sale sorcier emmerdeur ! »

Partagé entre la panique et la peur, le jeune Potter ne put que le regarder faire l'impensable. Drago continua à crier véhément en plein milieu de Londres sans exprimer la moindre gêne. L'absence de réponse de Voldemort ou de ses Mangemorts le rassura. Il n'arrêta pas de se balancer d'un côté à l'autre, de tourner sur lui-même pour repérer l'arrivée menaçante d'un sorcier. Rien ne se produisit hormis les regards interrogateurs des passants.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'absurdité de la situation frappa Harry. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses yeux brillèrent d'enthousiasme et il secoua la tête, regardant Drago se ridiculiser complètement pour tenter de l'aider à prouver l'existence de la magie. Déçu de noter l'absence de Voldemort, Harry eut tout de même l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'incroyable.

« Appelle-les avec moi, » ordonna Drago d'un ton impérieux. « Si tu penses que quelqu'un te veut du mal, c'est à toi de l'affronter. Je suis rien pour eux. »

L'hésitation flotta clairement dans le regard de l'adolescent. Presque tétanisé, Harry imita son ami et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche de la même façon. Il nota les tremblements secouant ses membres mais tenta de les ignorer pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le tumulte d'émotions l'envahissant. Il préféra se concentrer sur la voix de Drago et sur les flocons de neige de plus en plus épais et nombreux à recouvrir Londres.

« Hé ! Voldemort ! Je suis prêt. Viens maintenant ! » hurla t-il à son tour.

Sans même le savoir, Drago réussit à faire à Harry là où tout le monde avait échoué : dédramatiser son délire pour en faire un sujet serein, voire même drôle.

Alors que les garçons se lançaient dans une quête amusante au milieu de badauds effarés, James Potter était plongé dans un dossier particulièrement épineux. La découverte d'un corps à Tower Hamlets, un des quartiers pauvres de la capitale trois jours plus tôt avait mis le feu au commissariat central. L'enquête piétinait pour trouver les responsables du meurtre – rapide et efficace avec trois balles dans le corps – mais elle avançait à grands pas concernant les éléments contextuels.

Le commissariat était sur le point de démanteler un des plus puissants réseaux de drogues londoniens. Pour cela, le service de criminalité dont il était à la tête s'était allié avec le service des stupéfiants. Sirius, à leur grande joie, avait été placé sur cette enquête avec quelques collègues et son commissaire, Rufus Scrimgeour. Les trois hommes, debout, faisaient face à l'immense tableau de liège sur un des murs de l'open-space de travail du service de criminalité. Quelques uns des hommes de James mais aussi des stupéfiants étaient également réunis dans l'espace, concentrés à détailler la grande carte de la ville fixée sur le tableau avec une dizaine de photographies.

« Si nous intervenons, nous devons le faire avec les forces nécessaires, » déclara Sirius en brisant le silence. « Tower Hamlets est réputé pour sa pauvreté et sa misère sociale. C'est un vrai labyrinthe de murs et de bâtiments. Ils ont l'avantage là-dessus. »

Ses paroles provoquèrent une vague de murmures d'approbation. Dans cette affaire, le service des stups était porteur du fait de sa connaissance de la ville et plus particulièrement des quartiers défavorisés, très souvent des plaques tournantes de la drogue. Comme dans toutes les grandes villes, la drogue était un fléau anéantissant la vie de milliers de londoniens.

Les portes de l'ascenseur du service s'ouvrirent dans un cliquettement métallique et tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. L'air impassible, Amélia Bones sortit de la machine et avança à grand pas vers eux. C'était une femme à la carrure massive. Sa mâchoire carrée était encadrée par des cheveux gris et coupés courts. Une aura de confiance émanait d'elle.

« Messieurs dames, » salua t-elle poliment.

Amélia Bones était commissaire au service de la brigade des mineurs. Son sens pour la justice et la protection des enfants était connu par tous au commissariat. Cela faisait d'elle à la fois une collègue respectable du fait de son investissement sans faille dans son boulot mais aussi une collègue redoutable par son intransigeance.

« James, nous avons reçu cet appel à l'instant au troisième étage, » annonça t-elle sans préambule en lui tendant un papier. « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser. »

James hocha la tête et attrapa le document. C'était une feuille d'appel remplie soigneusement à l'ordinateur puis imprimée. À chaque coup de téléphone, le standardiste du service remplissait ce document pour conserver une trace de tous les appels reçus. À peine lut-il les premiers mots que le choc se dessina sur son visage et il se détourna de ses collègues pour poursuivre sa lecture et être soustrait de leur attention.

 **Fiche d'appel**

Date : Jeudi 23 janvier 1997

Heure : 17h08

Appelant : Institut Poudlard – Mrs _Emeline Vance_ (éducatrice spécialisée)

Objet de l'appel : Fugue de deux mineurs

Description du/des mineur(s) : _Drago Malefoy,_ 16 ans, 1m79, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, portant probablement un manteau noir et _Harry Potter_ , 16 ans, 1m67, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, lunettes, cicatrice en éclair sur le front, portant probablement un manteau gris.

Éléments : Fugue dans l'après-midi après un heurt entre Drago Malefoy et son éducatrice, Mrs Vance (consommation de stupéfiants au sein de l'établissement). Attention, diagnostic inquiétant pour Harry Potter : schizophrénie et troubles anxieux massifs.

Sans un mot, James releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa collègue. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique. Il tendit le papier à Sirius et son meilleur ami s'en empara aussitôt, le parcourant des yeux.

« La disparition n'a pas été remarqué immédiatement mais ça s'est passé, de sûr, après 15h30. »

Le ton de la femme était soucieux mais dénué de jugement. Ce constat réchauffa James malgré l'engourdissement de ses muscles par l'inquiétude. La commissaire de la brigade des mineurs ne connaissait que peu de choses de sa vie privée, encore moins la situation de Harry.

« Ces cas ne sont pas rares et nécessitent une déclaration à notre service. Les équipes sur le terrain sont informées du descriptif des enfants et de leur… situation. »

« Merci beaucoup Amélia. Je passe quelques coups de téléphone et je vous tiens informé dans l'immédiat. »

Mrs Bones approuva d'un mouvement de la tête puis se détourna en direction des ascenseurs. James fut touché par son attention de se déplacer elle-même pour l'informer de la situation. Sirius lui rendit la feuille d'un air impassible pour ne pas susciter davantage d'intérêts chez leurs collègues. Son regard sombre était pourtant brillant d'inquiétude.

Après quelques derniers ordres, James se retira dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui, le cœur tordu par l'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que foutait Harry hors de Poudlard ? Avec un gamin se droguant ? Le commissaire tenta de se raisonner. À la brigade des mineurs, le terme _fugue_ était celui utilisé pour toute sortie jugée inquiétante du domicile familial ou d'un établissement sans l'autorisation des adultes. Rien ne signifiait que Harry était en danger.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et hésita quelques instants. Il entra dans son répertoire électronique et appuya sur le nom de son fils. Sans trop espérer de réponses, il plaqua son téléphone contre son oreille alors que les premières tonalités de sonnerie résonnaient. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry était sorti de l'hôpital sans autorisation.

« Allô ? »

James se surprit à sursauter en entendant la voix hésitante et coupable de son fils retentir à l'autre bout du fil. L'envie de lui hurler dessus était forte mais il la contrôla, se concentrant un instant sur sa respiration avant de répondre.

« Harry. Où es-tu ? »

« Papa… Je… »

« Ne me mens pas, » grogna l'adulte. « Poudlard a appelé le commissariat pour une déclaration de fugue. »

« Une déclaration de fugue ? » s'affola Harry.

L'entendre en, visiblement, bonne santé le rassura et il fut presque tenté de sourire face à sa soudaine peur. Ah. Harry n'avait pas pensé à tous les détails avant de mettre les voiles de Poudlard. Pensait-il que l'hôpital se contenterait d'attendre leur retour ? L'institut était forcé d'en informer les forces de l'ordre et les parents.

Oh. Lily. Merde ! Poudlard l'avait probablement appelé dès la fin de leur conversation avec la brigade des mineurs. Sa femme devait être dans tout ses états ! Elle allait sûrement le contacter d'une minute à l'autre.

« C'est la procédure Harry quand deux adolescents quittent Poudlard sans en informer qui que ce soit. »

Son ton était sévère et autoritaire. Il se décolla de la porte de son bureau, plus serein et avança vers le petit frigo pour se servir un verre de soda frais. En entendant Harry bégayer lamentablement à l'autre bout de la ligne, James prit conscience que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se montrait sévère avec lui et le disputait.

Confiné constamment à la maison, Harry avait peu l'occasion de faire des bêtises à l'inverse d'Axel. Leurs seuls moments conflictuels étaient en lien avec la maladie. James ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça une bêtise. Il ne disputait pas Harry. Il le secouait, tentait de le ramener à la réalité mais ce n'était, malheureusement pas, une connerie d'adolescent.

C'était la première, la vraie, que Harry leur faisait.

« Tu es parti de l'hôpital avec Drago Malefoy. Où êtes-vous ? »

« A… A Piccadilly Circus. »

James avala d'une traite son verre de soda, laissant volontairement un silence lourd s'installer. La maladie de Harry lui était toujours incompréhensible mais _ça_ , jouer le rôle du père, il maîtrisait. Son téléphone vibra contre lui pour lui indiquer un double appel et il ne fut guère étonné de voir le nom de son épouse s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Papa… je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa précipitamment Harry. « Je… c'était pas bien. Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Je viens vous chercher. Ne vous avisez pas de bouger d'un centimètre. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, James se glissait dans la voie réservée aux taxis dans le carrefour routier de Piccadilly Circus, ses feux de détresse allumés. Il repéra Harry sans difficulté sur la petite place remplie de passants et fut à peine surpris par la blondeur du gamin Malefoy. Ainsi, le rejeton de Lucius se droguait ? Mon dieu. James était encore plus inquiet de le savoir fréquenter Harry. La drogue, nocive dans tous les cas, retentissait sourdement sur la schizophrénie et faisait complètement péter les plombs des gens.

L'homme resta silencieux quand les deux adolescents fautifs s'engouffrèrent précipitamment dans son véhicule. Harry évita soigneusement son regard en prenant place sur le siège passager. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, l'air simplement dévasté. James lui lança un long regard muet puis se tourna vers l'autre gamin assis derrière son fils.

« Drago Malefoy, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Mr Potter. »

La voix était polie et repentante. Avec audace, Drago lui tendit une main et James la serra sans le lâcher du regard. Il était indéniablement le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Tout en lui criait sa filiation. Même son attitude. Il se tenait droit, le menton à peine relevé vers le haut et les traits du visage impassibles. Le gamin ne se laissa guère impressionner par leur longue poignée de main même s'il tourna légèrement son regard vers la droite au bout d'un moment.

« Navré de te connaître dans de telles circonstances, » ajouta James. « Harry, ta mère a été appelé par Poudlard alors que le commissariat me prévenait. Elle était complètement affolée. Tous comme le personnel de l'hôpital. »

Le visage de son fils s'affaissa davantage à ses mots et il continua à fuir son regard. James ôta ses feux de détresse et enclencha son clignotant pour rejoindre les voies surchargées de voitures en cette fin d'après-midi. Hormis le bruit du moteur, aucun son ne se fit entendre pendant un moment.

« Je suis vraiment désolé papa, » chuchota Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Harry lança un regard furtif à son père. À la fois étonné et rassuré par son calme. James Potter pouvait être particulièrement effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Là, l'homme regardait attentivement la route sans éructer comme il savait si bien le faire. Son silence s'éternisant, James lui jeta un regard appuyé.

« On a… on a été faire des magasins. Et manger un gâteau. »

James se retint de le regarder avec stupéfaction. Bon sang ! C'était _si_ innocent. Il s'était attendu à d'autres occupations, plus répréhensibles. En quittant l'afflux de voitures du centre pour s'engager dans une route plus calme de la banlieue londonienne, James se demanda si ce besoin de choses simples de la vie était en lien avec leur enfermement à l'hôpital Poudlard. Il ignorait tout de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme pouvait-il quitter Poudlard seul comme certains patients l'étaient autorisés ? Appréciait-il les endroits bondés alors même que Harry les exécrait ? Enfin… Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre dans l'une des zones les plus touristiques et animées de la ville.

A l'arrière du véhicule, Drago se fit discret et muet sur son siège. Il détailla en douce James Potter, stupéfait par sa ressemblance avec Harry. Tous les deux avaient les même cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme si un oiseau avait tenté d'y faire son nid. Les traits de leurs visages se retrouvaient même si ceux de James était un peu plus durs et matures. Les yeux émeraude de Harry détonaient sur son visage et marquaient la différence principale entre eux. L'autre dissemblance était la confiance de James et l'angoisse permanente de Harry.

« Pourquoi vous avez fui pour le faire ? »

« C'est de ma faute, » intervient Drago d'une voix forte.

Il ne tressaillit pas au regard scrutateur de Mr Potter lancé à travers le rétroviseur. Harry se tourna vers lui en arrondissant ses jolis yeux verts et Drago ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable dans son inquiétude à ne pas décevoir son père. La pensée que la déception de James Potter devait plutôt se situer dans ses hallucinations délirantes le traversa mais il étouffa cette idée.

« J'ai poussé Harry à quitter Poudlard. Je me suis… disputé avec une éducatrice et je lui ai proposé de nous changer les idées en nous promenant à Londres, » ajouta t-il.

« C'est une idée… _stupéfiante_. »

Si Harry loupa le sous-entendu de son père, Drago ne fut pas dupe. Il frissonna et la honte s'infiltra en lui. Comment l'homme pouvait-il mettre ça en lien avec sa consommation de cannabis ? Poudlard l'avait indiqué à la brigade des mineurs en la contactant ? Probablement. Merde. Tout le monde allait savoir que l'héritier Malefoy était un drogué et son père ne le tuerait pas une fois mais bien deux.

Pressé par James, les deux garçons détaillèrent leur départ de Poudlard jusqu'à leur après-midi à Londres, sans oublier le moyen de locomotion utilisé. Son regard marron fut perçant quand il se posa sur Harry. L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête en ouvrant la bouche pour bredouiller une excuse pitoyable mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu es monté en voiture avec un inconnu ? » siffla t-il. « Mon dieu. Tu es inconscient. »

« Je l'ai... » commença Drago.

« Obligé je suppose. Mais il me semble que mon fils est capable de dire _non_. Je me trompe ? »

Drago pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser une remarque acerbe quitter ses lèvres. Autant ne pas se mettre à dos Potter père. De sa place, il vit Harry se ratatiner sur son siège. Il était évident que dire non n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de son ami. Enfin, seulement au début. À une ou deux reprises. Jusqu'à ce que Harry s'éclate tellement que cela ne l'effleura même plus l'esprit.

« Non, » bégaya t-il. « Je pouvais dire non. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire James car il adressa un sourire indulgent à son fils. Le silence s'installa dans le 4x4. Moins pesant qu'au début. Harry se détendit lentement, préférant ne pas interroger son père concernant sa mère et sa réaction au sujet de sa fugue. Il allait déjà devoir faire face aux membres du personnel de Poudlard. Oups. À plus de 18h00, il devait espérer que les effectifs étaient réduits et surtout que le Dr Shacklebolt était rentré chez lui.

En pénétrant dans le parking de Poudlard après avoir salué Argus Rusard d'un mouvement de tête, James songea que Drago Malefoy était un petit con. Un petit con prétentieux comme son père. Le même regard gris hautain, les mêmes traits impassibles, le même rictus mesquin. Un petit con dont la souffrance brûlait dans ses yeux.

L'adulte s'admonesta intérieurement de l'avoir qualifié de petit con. La drogue. La tristesse. Et probablement d'autres éléments peu positifs. Drago Malefoy ne devait pas ressembler en grand chose en son père. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mal s'il parvenait à convaincre Harry de se mêler à une foule de passants et à s'amuser.

« Prêts à affronter les foudres de Poudlard ? » demanda James en coupant le moteur, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.


	23. Chapitre 23

Hello,

Par ce beau soleil printanier, je vous livre le chapitre 23. Je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement car le cap des 500 reviews a été dépassé pour Un pas de côté. Je suis très fière de cela et sans vous, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Merci, merci, merci de prendre le temps de poster un petit mot à chaque chapitre, de continuer à m'encourager et à soutenir Harry et Drago dans leurs affres !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira,  
Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 23 : L'inattendu_

Sous la douche, Harry se pressait. Il se savonna rapidement en fulminant et alluma le jet d'eau pour se rincer. Dès que l'eau chaude tomba en cascade sur son corps, l'irritation disparue pour ne laisser place qu'à l'apaisement. Harry avait toujours apprécié prendre des douches et encore plus des bains. Il était de ceux appréciant fortement l'eau chaude, voire trop chaude, quand elle commençait à mordre sa peau.

Alors que ses gestes étaient précipités jusque là, il se détendit et ferma les yeux. L'eau coula le long de son corps et il leva le visage vers le jet, appréciant les picotements de chaleur le parcourir. Mon dieu, il pourrait rester ici des heures à juste profiter de la sensation de ses muscles se détendant.

« Potter ! Dépêche-toi ! Ta mère est là. »

Harry sursauta, rouvrant brusquement les yeux aux tambourinements contre la porte de sa salle de bain. Il termina rapidement de se rincer, frottant ses cheveux pour faire disparaître toute trace de shampoing. Il coupa l'eau et sauta hors de la douche, frissonnant par le changement de température mordant.

« Réponds-moi ou je rentre, » menaça la voix derrière la porte.

« Fiche le camp, Drago ! » s'écria t-il en s'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute. »

Un rire sonore lui répondit à travers la cloison fermée et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Colin, Drago et lui étaient sortis dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant de l'air sec et froid de ce mois de février. Viktor Krum, persuadé d'être une star internationale de football, jonglait avec un ballon près du terrain de foot. Le blond s'était approché de lui, lui offrant de jouer une partie avec lui.

Leur camarade avait aussitôt accepté et Harry, bon gré mal gré, s'était retrouvé sur le terrain encore boueux des dernières pluies diluviennes. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Drago l'avait poussé de ses deux mains pour récupérer le ballon et Harry s'était lamentablement écrasé la tête la première dans l'herbe. Tâché de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de remonter précipitamment dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

En notant l'absence d'habits propres dans l'étroite salle de bain, Harry poussa un grognement bruyant, inquiet de faire attendre sa mère dans le hall de Poudlard. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez puis ouvrit la porte violemment, se retrouvant nez à nez à Drago. Visiblement surpris par sa soudaine apparition et sa tenue, le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et bondit en arrière en détourant la tête.

« Elle est arrivée il y a combien de temps ? » s'enquit Harry.

L'adolescent se précipita vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, fouillant dedans avec des gestes pressés. Drago fut incapable de répondre, les yeux rivés sur son ami seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Harry n'était pas un canon à proprement parlé. Il était plutôt petit et mince. Les muscles de ses abdominaux se dessinaient à peine mais son ventre était plat, légèrement halé comme le reste de son corps. Ses jambes étaient fines et fuselées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus ébouriffés et partaient dans tous les sens. Des gouttes d'eau s'en échappaient, glissant le long de son cou et sur le reste de son corps.

Impatient, son camarade se tourna vers lui, une pile de vêtements propres dans les bras. Drago fut bouleversé par son regard émeraude et il fut encore impossible pour lui d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre. Un frisson le traversa et il eut toute les peines du monde pour contrôler à la fois son regard pour ne pas montrer son trouble à son ami et son sexe qui commençait à tressauter dans son boxer trop étroit d'un coup.

« Alors, elle est arrivée quand ? »

« Y a pas longtemps, » répondit finalement Drago. « Cinq minutes je dirais. »

Harry lui sourit, soulagé de ne pas être trop en retard puis s'engouffra à nouveau dans la salle de bain. La porte claqua derrière lui et Drago entendit la serviette tomber au sol. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus, son imagination faisant tout le travail. Il poussa un gémissement inaudible et s'éloigna vivement de la porte pour se poster devant la fenêtre, le sexe encore un peu plus dur. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre où Harry avait disposé un cadre photo représentant les quatre membres de la famille Potter.

Son sexe frotta douloureusement contre le rebord et Drago sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser à cette sensation de compression. Il resta immobile, le pénis toujours appuyé contre la petite tablette en bois. Il ferma les yeux alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol suivi d'un juron de Harry lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il recula de deux pas, mortifié.

Oh merde ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela en pensant à Harry ! Et encore moins dans sa chambre, devant une photo de la famille Potter et à deux pas seulement de lui. L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry apparut, habillé, chaussé, prêt à partir.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, » nota Harry en le regardant avec inquiétude. « Tout va bien ? »

« Parfait, » répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Son camarade plissa le bout de son nez, tentant de déterminer la véracité de ses propos. Drago lui lança un grand sourire pour le convaincre mais son sexe pulsait à vive allure. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil vers son entrejambe, craignant de le voir déformer son jean. Si Harry s'en rendait compte… Comment pourrait-il expliquer cette soudaine érection ?

« Tu es triste de ne pas rentrer chez toi, » supposa Harry d'une voix peinée. « As-tu demandé au Dr Flitwich quand tu pourrais de nouveau passer un week-end chez toi ? »

Peinant à se concentrer, Drago haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il prit à nouveau une grande respiration. Le sujet abordé par Harry eut le mérite de commencer à faire retomber son érection.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur escapade à Londres. Leur fugue leur avait valu les foudres de l'Institut Poudlard. Tous les deux avaient été sanctionné à aider Dobby dans ses tâches de maître de maison pendant une semaine. Au final, cette punition avait été plutôt sympathique avec le gentil bonhomme.

Le plus dur avait été la réaction des Malefoy. Contactés à la fois pour leur fugue et pour la drogue retrouvée dans la chambre de Drago, les parents de celui-ci s'étaient déplacés à l'hôpital, furieux. De loin, Harry avait aperçu le couple et avait frissonné de les voir si fermés, si en colère. Drago avait été peu loquace sur l'entretien entre son psychiatre, ses parents et lui. Il en était ressorti une interdiction totale de quitter Poudlard même pour rentrer chez lui ou pour sortir avec son parrain.

« Pas pour le moment. Le nain estime que ma désintoxication est trop fragile encore et que si je me retrouvais devant de la drogue, je sauterais probablement dessus, » soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je lui ai justement répondu que c'était de rester enfermé qui me donnait envie de me défoncer. »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses et peut-être arrêter de l'appeler le nain, » fit remarquer Harry en plissant les yeux. « Ça ne doit pas jouer en ta faveur. »

« De toute façon, mon père ne me veut pas à la maison pour l'instant. »

La voix était froide et neutre mais Harry connaissait à présent suffisamment son ami pour y déceler la peine dissimulée derrière. Il poussa un soupir attristé. Du peu qu'il savait, Lucius Malefoy était un homme dur et implacable. Il avait approuvé, et même imposé, la décision de suspendre les retours à la maison tant que Drago ressentait la moindre envie de se droguer ou encore de se scarifier. Même si cela devait prendre des mois. Les mots avaient été durs et blessants. Pendant que Drago le lui racontait, Harry avait vu ses yeux gris se remplir de larmes.

Peiné pour son ami, Harry s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et inspira inconsciemment son odeur. Il sourit doucement en sentant Drago se tendre dans l'étreinte, mettant cela sur le compte de son dégoût pour les contacts physiques et les effusions affectives.

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver, » souffla Harry contre lui. « Il faut juste prendre le temps d'aller mieux. »

Drago émit un son étranglé, ses bras restant ballants le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son érection reprendre de plus belle mais ce foutu Harry Potter ne s'éloignait pas de lui. Merde, il allait se rendre compte de son état si l'enlacement s'éternisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond passa des bras tremblants autour du corps fin et plus petit de son camarade, appréciant l'étreinte à sa juste valeur. À contrecœur, il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et l'éloigna de quelques centimètres, instaurant une distance suffisante pour masquer l'état de son pénis.

« Merci Harry. Allez, profite de ton week-end et éclate toi dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est la vie hors de Poudlard. » chuchota t-il, sincèrement touché pour son inquiétude à son égard. « N'oublie pas que montrer aux sorciers ta peur d'eux ne fera que les attirer alors que si tu te débarrasses de ta crainte, tout ira bien. »

Harry sourit à ces mots et une vague d'affection pour le blond explosa en lui. À leur retour de Piccadilly Circus, il avait été tétanisé de ses confidences concernant la magie, Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Drago allait forcément le rejeter, le considérer comme cinglé, voire alerter Poudlard sur sa dangerosité. Comme tout le monde. Comme tous les autres.

En réalité, Drago n'avait rien dit. Parfois, il glissait une remarque à ce sujet. C'était toujours sur le ton de l'humour. Cela suffisait à Harry pour ne pas s'effondrer en entendant ce que les autres appelaient _son délire_ être évoqué par son ami.

Voldemort était revenu une fois au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. Cette fois-ci, Harry l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, penché au-dessus de son lit alors qu'il dormait profondément. Réveillé en sursaut, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le terrible mage noir et avait poussé un hurlement à percer les tympans. Le veilleur de nuit, Hagrid, s'était précipité dans sa chambre et Harry, encore terrifié, avait prétexté un simple cauchemar. Le lendemain, il avait tout raconté Drago. Il était le seul à le savoir.

« On peut s'envoyer des messages, » proposa le garçon à lunettes en serrant une des mains de Drago. « Comme ça, tu t'ennuieras moins. »

Drago ne répondit pas, ses yeux rivés sur le visage encore trop proche de son ami. Harry devait partir. Tout de suite. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête distrait et son absence fit à nouveau froncer les sourcils de Harry. Celui-ci leva une main et caressa sa joue droite dans un geste affectueux et amical.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Drago s'approcha de sa bouche, réduisant la distance entre eux. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles de Harry et son cœur explosa de joie à ce contact intime. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément, envahi par une surcharge d'émotion positive. Il sentit Harry se tendre face à lui. De stupéfaction ? De colère ? De dégoût ?

Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts, effaré de sentir les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. La langue du garçon caressa doucement ses lèvres et instinctivement, Harry les entrouvrit. La langue se faufila dans sa bouche et joua avec la sienne, figée par la stupéfaction. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire pour la mouvoir, la mélanger avec celle de Drago.

Le baiser fut brusquement rompu par le bond en arrière que fit Drago. Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, le malaise pesant dans la pièce. Harry porta une main surprise à sa bouche, un air ahuri peint sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, » s'horrifia Drago en écarquillant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Désolé ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le blond le bouscula et quitta à toute vitesse sa chambre. Harry fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ou de le retenir. Il se contenta de regarder bêtement la porte se refermer derrière lui. Harry laissa échapper un bruit tremblant de sa gorge et il continua à caresser ses lèvres, son cœur battant à vive allure.

« Harry, ta maman est là ! Drago était censé venir te chercher mais il a dû faire autre chose. »

La voix de son éducateur spécialisé, Aubrey, le sortit de son effarement. L'homme venait de toquer à sa porte et se tenait au seuil de sa chambre. Aubrey fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air complètement ailleurs.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air distrait et attrapa son sac de sport noir où se trouvait ses affaires pour le week-end. Par des gestes automatiques, il enfila sa veste, ses accessoires pour affronter le froid mordant de l'extérieur et glissa son téléphone portable dans une poche de son jean.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s'enthousiasma Lily en le voyant approcher quelques instants plus tard dans le hall. « Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry et Lily pénétraient dans la galerie d'art dont Remus était le propriétaire. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au centre de Londres avait permis à Harry de recouvrer ses esprits. Son absence de conversation inquiéta sa mère mais l'adolescent ne le réalisa même pas, encore perdu dans ses pensées et dans le baiser de Drago.

Pénétrer dans la galerie d'art fut aussitôt apaisant pour Harry. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer les nouvelles œuvres exposées depuis sa dernière visite. Il vit Remus à quelques pas d'eux, en pleine discussion avec une dame. Il leur adressa un signe de la tête poli avant de guider la femme vers le comptoir. Elle sortit de son sac un chéquier et Lily dressa derrière son dos ses deux pouces vers le haut en direction de Remus. L'homme resta parfaitement impassible mais le pétillement de ses yeux leur assura que l'encouragement avait été vu.

« Je pensais que venir à la galerie te plairait, » confia Lily.

« Tu as eu raison, » remercia Harry en lui souriant.

Laissant l'homme finaliser la vente, ils parcoururent l'espace dont les grandes vitres donnaient sur Oxford Street, l'une des rues commerçantes les plus animées de la capitale anglaise. Les murs étaient tous blancs. En fonction des expositions et des demandes des artistes, Remus montait des murs temporaires. Là, de nouvelles cloisons blanches étaient apparues, créant ainsi un mini labyrinthe dans le grand local.

Discrètement, Lily observa Harry et fut touchée par l'émerveillement se lisant clairement sur son visage. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie et il analysait attentivement chaque tableau, chaque sculpture, chaque objet composant l'exposition actuelle. Parfois son nez se plissait et sa tête se secouait d'un air désapprobateur. À d'autres moments, ses yeux s'arrondissaient avant d'approuver d'un mouvement appréciateur de la tête.

« Harry ! »

Le garçon se retourna brusquement en entendant son prénom, prêt à prendre les jambes à son cou. Qui pouvait l'interpeller ici alors qu'il ne connaissait personne hormis les membres de sa famille et quelques personnes de Poudlard ? Sa réaction excessive lui attira un regard soucieux de sa mère mais il l'ignora, relâchant sa respiration en reconnaissant la voix.

« Professeur Treawnley !» s'écria t-il, sincèrement étonné. « Maman, c'est mon professeur d'art à Poudlard. Professeur, je vous présente ma mère. »

Sybille Treawnley était un étrange personnage. Elle attirait les regards tant par sa chevelure grise partant dans tous les sens que ses grandes lunettes lui donnant l'air d'une chouette. Les yeux toujours grands écarquillés, Harry s'était déjà demandé si cette façon d'ouvrir les yeux ne lui était pas douloureuse. Passionnée d'art, elle était enseignante à 40 % à l'Institut Poudlard. Le reste du temps, elle proposait des cours dans un petit local accolé à sa maison.

« Sibylle Treawnley, ma chère madame, » se présenta la dame en tendant sa main.

« Lily Potter, la mère de Harry, » répondit Lily en la lui serrant avec ferveur. « Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Harry m'a déjà parlé de vos cours. »

Harry manqua de pouffer derrière sa main en apercevant le désintérêt total de la femme. Elle s'était en fait figée et observait avec attention le grand tableau d'environ deux mètres de haut les surplombant derrière eux. Lily lui lança un regard interloqué et hésita un moment sur la façon d'agir. L'arrivée de Remus près d'eux sembla faire revenir Mrs Treawnley parmi eux.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et elle leur adressa un sourire presque absent. Remus la salua d'un sourire doux alors que Harry lui donnait sa fonction à Poudlard. Treawnley plissa soudainement des yeux en le fixant avec attention, créant un malaise autour d'eux. Elle se tourna ensuite brusquement vers Lily, lui souriant largement.

« Votre fils est merveilleux. C'est l'un des jeunes artistes les plus talentueux en dessin que ma carrière m'a permis de rencontrer. »

Ses compliments les surprirent tous par leur caractère inattendu. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que Remus et sa mère se tournaient vers lui pour l'observer.

« Oh ? » répondit Lily, étonnée par le comportement de l'enseignante. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Harry a un talent incroyable. Il sait faire vivre ses dessins et ça leur donne toute l'âme qui manque à beaucoup de prétendus artistes. »

« Oh non, professeur. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que ça, » protesta Harry.

Presque horrifié de recevoir de tels compliments, l'adolescent était écarlate. Ça devait être la première fois qu'une telle situation se présentait. Habituellement, les enseignants s'étaient davantage arrêtés sur son comportement problématique en classe. Faire face à un élève constamment dans la lune devenant complètement paniqué à des moments inattendus les faisait peu s'interroger sur ses capacités scolaires.

« Fichtre, ne dit pas cela, Harry ! » pesta l'enseignante en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas l'œil suffisamment artistique pour en faire une analyse objective mais j'ai effectivement toujours trouvé Harry très doué en dessin, » confia Lily.

« Et pour ma part qui possède cette galerie d'art, je vous rejoins entièrement Madame, » ajouta Remus.

« Nous sommes très fiers de lui. »

Les mots de sa mère provoquèrent une vague de joie chez l'adolescent. Quand avait-elle prononcé ces mots pour la dernière fois ? Harry n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Il était certain cependant de garder cette anecdote bien au chaud dans son esprit pour se la rappeler dès que besoin. Il détourna le regard mais jeta un regard reconnaissant à Remus dont la main s'était posée sur une de ses épaules dans un geste affectif.

Le dessin était pour lui plus qu'un passe-temps. Il s'agissait d'une véritable passion. Peu importe où il se trouvait, un carnet de croquis et un crayon n'étaient jamais loin. Dans sa chambre, une pile de feuilles et plusieurs cahiers de dessins traînaient sur son bureau, sa table de chevet ou même dans des dossiers rangés au fond de son armoire. À Poudlard, le tableau noir accroché sur un des murs de sa chambre était recouvert de dessins réalisés à la craie blanche. Il dessinait, effaçait, recommençait et ainsi de suite dès que l'envie s'en faisait ressentir.

« Quand la confiance viendra, Harry réussira à partager son univers avec d'autres sans difficulté. »

Avec les mots énigmatiques du professeur Treawnley, la conversation s'acheva. Harry émit un son étranglé, ignorant que lui répondre. Nombreux de ses dessins mettaient en scène Voldemort, les sorciers et la magie. Il s'appliquait à mettre sur papier ce qui était invisible pour les autres. À les détailler au mieux. Pourtant, il peinait à les montrer à son entourage, craignant trop leur jugement. Il préférait plutôt leur présenter ses dessins de paysages. Moins sujet à controverse.

Encore plongé dans l'embarras, Harry salua son enseignante d'un geste de la main maladroit alors que Remus et Lily lui serraient à nouveau la main. Treawnley quitta la galerie à petits pas pressés, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle dans un claquement sonore.

« Ça a l'air d'être une femme… étonnante, » observa Remus. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Une heure plus tard, Lily et Harry pénétraient dans leur maison en discutant tranquillement de leur échange avec Remus. La demeure était silencieuse, seulement animée par le son de la télévision dans l'espace salon. D'ailleurs, Axel était affalé sur le canapé, une canette de soda à la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Il leur fit un geste de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais ne daigna pas bouger du canapé.

Harry alla rapidement poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit, passant par la cuisine pour attraper lui aussi du soda. Lily leur jeta un regard désapprobateur mais laissa passer pour une fois, commençant à s'affairer pour la préparation du dîner. Harry s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son frère, étendant ses jambes sur la table basse avant d'ouvrir la canette dans un pschitt sonore.

Il plissa le bout du nez d'un air critique en avisant l'émission de télé-réalité diffusée sur la télévision. Son frère semblait scotché devant l'écran. Une bande de jeunes adultes était réunie dans une maison sans avoir la possibilité de la quitter si ce n'est par une élimination du public. Filmés 24H/24, les candidats évoluaient entre conflits, rapprochements et missions improbables. Bref, rien qui ne l'intéressait vraiment…

« Ça a été la semaine ? » lui demanda Axel.

Harry détourna le regard de la télé pour le poser sur son frère, pensif. Sa semaine à Poudlard s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Hormis la fin de celle-ci avec le baiser de Drago. Mon dieu… pourquoi son ami l'avait-il embrassé ? Harry n'avait _jamais_ embrassé qui que ce soit. Rien ne l'avait laissé penser que son premier baiser serait partagé avec un homme.

Ses pensées lui firent monter le rouge aux joues à l'étonnement d'Axel dont les sourcils se arquèrent d'un air curieux. Harry retint un grognement frustré face au flot de questions venant envahir son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Drago l'embrasser et surtout, pourquoi avait-il apprécié ? Son corps avait été comme en feu en un instant quand les lèvres douces de son ami s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

« Ah voilà l'amour de ma vie ! »

La voix de James retentit dans la cuisine, suivit des gloussements de leur mère. Dans le salon, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard écœurant en entendant le bruissement des habits se froissant dans une étreinte. Ils firent une grimace éloquente à leur père arrivant près d'eux quelques secondes après. Vêtu en civil mais son insigne de commissaire accroché au niveau de sa ceinture, l'homme s'arrêta devant le canapé et brandit sous le nez de Harry un papier blanc plié en trois.

« Alors gamin, on a reçu ton bulletin de notes de la première moitié du deuxième trimestre ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'écria Lily depuis la cuisine. « Et tu ne daignes pas me le dire en arrivant ? »

Harry attrapa la feuille et la déplia d'un geste nerveux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le logo de l'Institut Poudlard, son cœur se serrant un bref instant de honte mais il s'efforça d'ignorer ce ressenti et parcouru du regard ses différentes notes reçues depuis le début du mois de janvier dans ses trois matières principales pour les A-Levels : art, littérature anglaise et histoire.

Lily était venue les rejoindre dans le salon, jetant un regard accusateur à son mari. Axel se pencha par dessus son épaule pour découvrir ses notes avec lui. Harry se sentit particulièrement embarrassé de voir combien il peinait à avoir des notes au-dessus de la moyenne en littérature et en histoire.

Après avoir pris connaissance du document, Harry le tendit avec hésitation à sa mère qui l'attrapa rapidement, le découvrant avec avidité.

« Tu as plutôt de bonnes notes Harry, » félicita James mais Harry n'était pas dupe : c'était absolument faux ! « Tu as eu un A+ en histoire notamment. C'est très bien. »

« C'est l'exposé que j'ai préparé avec Drago sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, » renseigna Harry en rosissant. « Le professeur Binns était plutôt content de notre travail. »

Même si réaliser cet examen oral avait été horriblement difficile pour lui, Harry était aujourd'hui très fier d'avoir obtenu une note aussi positive. La meilleure de leur classe en réalité. Et la meilleure de son relevé de notes. Drago et lui n'avaient pas cessé de s'en féliciter.

« Tu as eu quasiment que des A en art aussi. Ça ne m'étonne guère après la discussion avec ton enseignante. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis tes notes plus tôt ? » s'enquit Lily en repliant la feuille, ne relevant pas les nombreux B- et C dans ses deux autres matières principales.

« Parce que l'école n'est pas si importante que cela finalement pour moi, non ? »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de surprendre les trois autre Potter. Lily ouvrit grands les yeux et la culpabilité envahit aussitôt les traits de son visage. De son côté, James fronça juste les sourcils en serrant les lèvres d'un air irrité. Axel fronça les sourcils en percevant la soudaine tension entre son frère et ses parents. Ceux-ci ne le questionnèrent pas sur le sens de ses propos, pourtant lui paraissant incongrus.

Harry n'avait pas pu retenir sa remarque acerbe, son esprit voyageant de nouveau à la soirée du réveillon de Noël où il avait surpris la conversation entre ses parents, son parrain et Remus le concernant. C'était bien ce que sa mère avait dit, non ? Que l'école n'était pas si importante tant sa soi-disant maladie était trop compliquée à gérer !

« Ta scolarité est évidemment importante et nous sommes très contents de tes résultats. J'espère que le bulletin du second trimestre sera tout aussi encourageant, » trancha James. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, chérie ? Sirius m'a forcé à aller manger dans un restaurant chinois à midi. Je me suis gavé jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir mais j'ai déjà faim. »

« Où mets-tu les tupperwares que je te prépare le soir si tu te fais embarquer dans les restos avec Sirius ? » demanda suspicieusement Lily.

Le sourire charmeur de l'homme ne dupa pas son épouse mais eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère dans le salon. Axel pouffa, rapidement suivi par Harry. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette dérangeante question, James décréta avoir besoin d'une nouvelle dose de sucre. Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour ouvrir une canette de soda dont il avala la moitié d'une traite.

« Je vais arrêter d'acheter ces cochonneries. Vous en buvez bien trop ! » rouspéta Lily en le rejoignant dans la cuisine. « Et toi, James, as t'en gaver à longueur de journée même au travail, ce n'est vraiment pas un exemple pour les gamins. »

« Qui m'a trahi ? » s'offusqua James. « Je vais trouver le sale traître du commissariat. Je penche déjà pour Sirius. »

Axel et Harry secouèrent la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré. Trop habitués aux chamailleries permanentes de leurs parents, ils n'y faisaient même plus attention. Harry reporta son attention sur la télévision, peinant toutefois à garder son esprit concentré sur l'émission. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir sur Drago, sur son étrange comportement, sur sa fuite, sur…

Mon dieu, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que devait-il faire ? L'idée de revoir Drago lundi l'enchantait autant que cela l'angoissait. Il ignorait comment se comporter avec lui après cette expérience. La honte d'avoir embrassé un garçon et d'avoir apprécié ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui, revenant sans cesse à la charge dans son esprit. Devait-il être horrifié d'avoir aimé ce contact intime avec Drago ?

« A quoi tu penses ? Ta tête semble sur le point d'exploser, » se moqua gentiment Axel.

« Comment ça te fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ? »

Sa question prit Axel de court. Son frère tourna la tête si rapidement vers lui que Harry craignit de le voir se déboîter le cou. Il se redressa avec avidité, pliant ses jambes en tailleur devant lui et se tourna sur le canapé pour lui faire face, les yeux pétillants. La brusque animation de son jumeau l'étonna et il le regard d'un air effaré.

« Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? »

« Chut ! » protesta Harry en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la salle à manger donnant sur la cuisine. « Non ! C'est juste pour… savoir. »

Sa réponse ne parut pas le convaincre réellement car le regard d'Axel devint suspicieux. Harry lutta pour ne pas rougir et continuer à apparaître détaché. Pour accentuer cette impression, il reporta d'un air distrait son regard sur la télé alors même que ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement.

« C'est plutôt sympa. Ça fait toujours quelque chose dans mon ventre, ici. Comme si c'était chaud, » décrit Axel en posant une main sur le creux de son estomac. « J'ai embrassé plusieurs filles mais avec Ginny, c'est encore mieux. Ça a un côté vraiment… excitant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le sous-entendu graveleux de son frère brisa son souhait de rester impassible. Harry rougit et le malaise l'embrasa tout autant que la curiosité. Il reporta son attention sur Axel, se concentrant pleinement à leur conversation. Lui et son jumeau n'avaient jamais parlé d'une telle chose avant cela. C'était une première et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir pour ce qu'il considéra comme un signe de confiance entre eux.

Il tenta de comparer les explications de son frère avec ses propres ressentis face à l'étreinte de Drago. Il posa distraitement une main sur son ventre, se remémorant la sensation de la langue de son ami se mélangeant avec la sienne. Aussitôt, le souvenir fit naître une vague de chaleur en lui et la sensation inhabituelle le fit vaciller sur le fauteuil.

« J'aime vraiment être avec elle, » confia Axel en rougissant légèrement. « J'aime bien l'embrasser et passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Elle sent toujours si bon. Même son caractère de chien me plaît. »

« Tu es amoureux d'elle pour de vrai alors ? » demanda Harry.

Axel acquiesça en souriant largement. Contrairement à lui, la vie sociale de son frère était plus riche et animée. Il avait une bande de copains assez fixe même s'il s'entendait avec d'autres personnes. Axel avait déjà eu d'autres petites-amies même s'il ne le lui avait jamais présenté jusque là. Avisant que Ginny ignorait encore tout de son existence quelques mois plus tôt, Harry n'était guère étonné de ne jamais avoir vu un cheveu des précédentes copines de son frère.

Totalement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, Harry se sentait complètement perdu. Peut-être s'emballait-il pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Axel avait fourré sa langue dans suffisamment de bouche pour ne pas s'affoler pour un simple échange de salive. Certes, Drago était un homme mais depuis quelques semaines, Harry savait à présent que son ami était homosexuel. Rien qui ne l'avait choqué avant d'être lui-même en train d'embrasser un homme.

« Tu as embrassé quelqu'un alors ? » insista son jumeau en se penchant vers lui. « Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Répondre Drago Malefoy était vraiment tentant pour observer la tête de son frère. Mais Harry s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Remus et Sirius vivaient ensembles depuis des années mais… comment sa famille accepterait-elle de le voir s'unir à son tour avec un garçon ? Oh ! Et pourquoi pensait-il à cela après un seul baiser ?

« Non. Qui voudrait m'embrasser de toute façon ? »

Drago avait sûrement juste cédé à une pulsion suite à son accolade affectueuse pour lui remonter le moral. Comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour oser espérer être attirant pour un garçon aussi cool, sympa et beau que Drago Malefoy ?

« Ne dis pas ça, » protesta Axel en le regardant avec inquiétude et tristesse. « Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une fille à ton goût bientôt. »


	24. Chapitre 24

Hello chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette semaine s'est bien passée pour vous. Le retour des beaux jours fait chaud au coeur, en tout cas pour moi. Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme pour le précédent chapitre. Etant donné la relation entre Harry et Drago, j'étais certaine que vous alliez aimer ! Le chapitre 24 arrive donc aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si vous ne vous attendiez pas forcément à cela :)

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 24 : Je vais bien_

« Je vais bien ! »

Considérant qu'il entendait cette phrase pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, le Dr Shacklebolt décréta que son patient se fourvoyait totalement. Harry Potter n'allait pas bien. Il s'était transformé en une boule d'angoisse dont les sentiments étincelaient hors de lui, à vif. Contrôler ces ressentis négatifs lui semblait bien difficile et Harry paraissait sur le point d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Kingsley arqua seulement un sourcil dubitatif et sa réaction entraîna un effondrement total de son patient. Avec inquiétude, il observa Harry se mettre à sangloter bruyamment. Perché sur le bord du canapé faisant face à son bureau, le corps plié en deux et les mains plaquées contre son visage, l'adolescent était en larmes. Sa respiration erratique était hors de son contrôle et des gémissements plaintifs traversaient ses doigts collés l'un à l'autre et appuyés contre sa bouche et son nez.

Harry sentit un vide immense s'ouvrir en lui et il eut l'impression de plonger dedans la tête la première. Ce trou qu'il avait senti naître dans son estomac ces derniers jours avait fini de se construire pour le laisser démuni et affaibli. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus et telles des tentacules s'enroulaient autour de son corps et de son esprit, le rendant juste pantelant et affreusement mal.

« J'ai le sentiment que tu ne vas pas bien, » contra le psychiatre avec douceur.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se recourba un peu plus sur lui-même, appuyant presque son front contre ses genoux et continua à gémir. La tristesse s'infiltrait dans tout les pores de sa peau, dans toutes ses cellules et envoyait un message de détresse à son esprit impossible à canaliser, à rationaliser. Harry ne pouvait que subir son effet dévastateur.

« Tu me dis que tu vas bien mais j'ai eu des échos de tes enseignants ces derniers jours me disant que tu étais très distrait et plutôt anxieux. »

Le psychiatre veilla à dire à Harry que ses propos avaient bien été entendu même s'il n'y croyait pas un mot. Reconnaître sa parole était importante, surtout pour un gamin persuadé de n'être entendu et compris par personne. L'adulte laissa le silence s'installer dans le bureau, permettant simplement à Harry de décharger le trop-plein d'émotions qui était en train de le broyer de l'intérieur.

Ce silence, seulement entrecoupé par les pleurs frénétiques du gamin, dura un long moment. Harry finit par se calmer seul, toujours replié sur lui-même. Il fallut encore un temps avant que sa tête ne se relève de ses genoux et que son regard troublé croise celui du psychiatre. D'un geste tremblant, Harry attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs traînant sur le bureau et en prit une poignée pour se nettoyer le visage et se moucher.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je… Je veux partir de Poudlard, » bégaya Harry.

Kingsley plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. L'état émotionnel du jeune homme semblait encore trop instable et il allait d'abord l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Il attrapa un gobelet en plastique dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et le remplit d'eau avant de le tendre à son patient. Harry tremblait si fort que le verre tangua violemment au-dessus de lui, l'éclaboussant. Harry n'en fit pas cas et avala une longue gorgée rafraîchissante.

« Donc, tu veux partir de Poudlard, » répéta prudemment Kingsley. « Il me semblait que tu appréciais plutôt être ici. »

« C'est un hôpital psychiatrique, » cingla Harry. « Qui pourrait être bien ici ? »

Cette fois-ci étonné par la véhémence des propos de son patient, l'homme à la peau noire fut surtout certain que ces mots ne venaient pas de lui. Où avait-il pu les entendre pour les reprendre à ce moment là ?

« Tu m'as semblé… isolé cette semaine. Est-ce en lien avec cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas isolé. »

Sa répartie était machinale et dénuée de sens. Comment pouvait-il oser dire cela ? Bien sûr qu'il était isolé. Ce début de semaine avait été catastrophique et douloureux. L'envie de rentrer chez lui l'avait tenaillé chaque jour, le rendant de plus en plus triste et furieux. Les jours passaient à une lenteur interminable, lui rappelant ses débuts à l'hôpital.

Prenant conscience de son mal-être toute la semaine sans avoir pu l'admettre avant ce moment là, les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il passa une main maladroite sous ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, la gorge encore enserrée par les larmes.

« Je n'aime pas être ici, » admit finalement Harry en revenant sur ses derniers mots. « Je… Je préfère être à la maison. Avec mes parents et mon frère. »

« Tu t'es senti seul cette semaine et tu aurais aimé être auprès des gens que tu aimes, » traduisit Kingsley. « Est-ce que ça a un lien avec l'isolement de ton ami Colin ? »

Étonné par la facilité avec laquelle l'homme venait de mettre en mots ses ressentis, Harry le dévisagea un moment puis acquiesça. Depuis quatre jours, Colin était en chambre d'isolement avec, évidemment, interdiction de sortie ou de visite. Tout cela était survenu après une crise de violence terrible au milieu du réfectoire à laquelle Harry avait assisté, terrifié. En plus de l'incident plutôt impressionnant à observer, l'idée de ressembler à cela lors de ses propres excès de colère l'avait cloué sur place.

L'absence de Neville lui pesait moins avec les semaines s'écoulant mais là… Colin absent, être sur le groupe Gryffondor était foutrement ennuyant et angoissant. Il n'avait personne avec qui parler, rigoler, jouer ou derrière qui se cacher si nécessaire. Ajoutons à cela son inquiétude pour son ami. Pourquoi Colin avait-il agi ainsi ? Harry n'y comprenait rien et cette méconnaissance avait tendance à l'angoisser outre mesure.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait été incapable de se détendre un tant soit peu au cours de cette semaine. Dans deux jours, Harry rentrait chez lui et il avait juste envie de se pelotonner sous sa couette et de se reposer.

« J'ai aussi observé un certain éloignement avec Drago Malefoy. »

La mise en quarantaine de Colin aurait été moins douloureuse si Drago et lui continuaient à passer leurs journées fourrés ensembles. Il se serait senti moins seul et démuni. Sauf que, depuis leur baiser furtif la semaine dernière, le blond avait instauré entre eux une barrière semblant impossible à franchir.

Après s'être trituré le cerveau tout le week-end, Harry avait décidé d'agir le plus simplement possible en laissant Drago prendre les reines comme il savait si bien le faire. Le choc lui avait scié les jambes en étant accueilli par un '' _je suis désolé, c'était une erreur. On aurait jamais dû faire ça.''_ Harry ignorait quelles étaient ses attentes. Aurait-il souhaité que Drago fonde sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau ? Était-il finalement soulagé de ce recul ?

« Drago veut plus être mon ami. »

Kingsley fut presque tenté de sourire de l'innocence se dégageant de son patient face à ces mots sonnant très enfantins. Si Harry faisait preuve d'une grande maturité sur certains sujets, son inexpérience dans les relations sociales le mettait souvent en difficulté et il lui était nécessaire de passer par des étapes déjà traversées par des ados de 16 ans.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry après avoir réfléchi un instant. « On s'est pas disputé. On a juste… Il s'est juste passé un truc. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, le trahissant aussitôt et Harry se maudit. Son psychiatre allait-il deviner ce qu'était ce _truc_? Il ne fallait absolument pas que cela se sache. Drago avait eu l'air si affolé de l'avoir embrassé que ça devait être vraiment répréhensible. Incapable de se détacher du sentiment d'avoir perçu du dégoût dans les yeux gris du blond, Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement dans son estomac.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé berner de la sorte ? Drago lui avait fait croire depuis des semaines qu'il comprenait – ou du moins, acceptait – ce que certains désignaient comme sa maladie. Il le questionnait parfois sur la magie, sur les sorciers lui voulant tant de mal et l'effrayant autant. Il ne se fâchait pas ou ne le jugeait pas comme Harry en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Une telle réaction l'avait profondément ému et rendu attaché au jeune Malefoy.

Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence : Drago acceptait son excentricité dans leur amitié mais elle le dégoûtait totalement dans un autre contexte où leur relation évoluait.

« En avez-vous reparlé ? »

« Vite fait, » répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules, satisfait de voir l'homme ne pas l'interroger davantage sur _''ce truc''._ « Il voulait pas trop en parler, je crois. Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire et voilà. Maintenant, il me fuit comme la peste. »

« Tu as le droit de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'est arrêtée pour que tu puisses dire ce que toi tu souhaites exprimer. »

L'air ahuri de son patient indiqua au psychiatre que cette possibilité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Kingsley se retint de pincer les lèvres de désappointement. L'estime si faible, quasiment inexistante, de l'adolescent devenait handicapante tant elle le conduisait à se retrouver dans des situations pénibles. Son travail avec Harry ne se situait pas uniquement sur la prise de conscience et la déconstruction de son délire paranoïde. Il devait aussi accompagner le jeune adolescent à s'accepter, s'affirmer et à se construire une vision plus positive de lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus, » marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux.

Quand Harry quitta le bureau de son psychiatre, il se rendit machinalement dans sa chambre et enfila ses vêtements prévus pour l'équitation. Les séances d'équithérapie au centre équestre de Nymphadora Tonks s'étaient fixées sur le mercredi en fin d'après-midi, juste après une de ses deux entrevues hebdomadaire avec son psychiatre.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se dirigeait dans le box de Touffu avec joie. Après la première séance où il s'était occupé de Crockdur, il avait toujours été auprès de Touffu. L'animal et sa jolie robe bleue gris était impressionnant. Sa tête était si grosse qu'il paraissait en avoir trois. Loin de s'en effrayer, Harry le trouvait foutrement magnifique et attachant. Il caressa le museau du cheval et commença à le brosser, écoutant distraitement les explications de Tonks.

« Prêt à monter Touffu ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Cédric Diggory résonner à quelques pas de lui. Merde, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Sa crainte prit le dessus et il lui lança un regard anxieux, à deux doigts de prendre la fuite. Avisant son état de panique, le stagiaire leva les mains en signe d'apaisement devant lui, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Diggory avait bien observé les gestes de ses collègues éducateurs pour les reproduire aussi bien.

« Tout va bien. Je viens seulement m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Tu te sens capable de monter Touffu aujourd'hui ? »

« On monte ? » s'enthousiasma Harry en laissant son cœur retrouver un rythme normal.

« C'est à peu près ce que Tonks vient d'expliquer les cinq dernières minutes, » le taquina le jeune homme.

Harry ne s'offusqua pas de la légère moquerie et son regard vert s'illumina de joie. Il s'empressa d'administrer les soins habituels à Touffu, excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin monter l'animal. Il s'agissait de la quatrième séance d'équitation et pour l'instant, ils s'étaient contentés d'apprendre à brosser l'animal, à le sceller mais surtout à l'apprivoiser.

« Quand vous avez terminé de préparer votre cheval, appelez-moi. Nous lui mettrons le licol pour le guider jusqu'au manège. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry tenait Touffu par le licol, les jambes flageolantes, au milieu d'un grand manège dont le sol était recouvert de copeaux de bois. Il resserra d'une main le col de son manteau autour de son cou en avisant l'air froid de ce mois de février mais il n'osa pas lâcher Touffu.

Tonks les avait fait s'aligner l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry était au bout de la ligne et à sa gauche se trouvait Drago dont les mains étaient nerveusement enroulées autour du licol de Crockdur. Il se tenait à une distance plus que raisonnable à l'animal. Le garçon, une bombe d'équitation enfoncée sur la tête, paraissait assez mal à l'aise à côté de la grande bête et il ne cessait de jeter des regards teintés à la fois de colère et d'inquiétude à la femme aux cheveux roses.

« Olivier Dubois, l'un des meilleurs cavaliers du centre, a accepté de venir m'aider à vous accompagner pour cette première séance en montée, » présenta Tonks en désignant le jeune à côté d'elle. « Nous allons venir à tour de rôle près de vous pour vous aider à monter. »

Harry et Drago étaient côte à côte dans un silence pesant. Le garçon à lunettes garda les yeux rivés sur Touffu, préférant se donner l'air d'être occupé ou plongé dans une profonde réflexion. L'idée de lui parler comme l'avait suggéré Kingsley lui traversa l'esprit et il coula un regard vers son ami.

Celui-ci était campé sur ses jambes, jetant des coups d'œil méfiants à Crockdur. Dans un autre contexte, Harry se serait amusé de son malaise évident envers le cheval mais de son envie évidente de prouver qu'il n'était pas un froussard. Là, Harry se sentit juste triste de voir un mur invisible entre eux. Drago sembla sentir son regard sur lui car il se tourna vers lui vivement, l'air furieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda agressivement Drago.

« Rien, je voulais juste te dire…, » commença courageusement Harry mais les yeux orageux de l'autre le dissuadèrent. « Te dire de ne pas t'en faire. Ça va bien se passer. »

Le pincement des lèvres du blond lui indiqua qu'il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas lui répondre vertement. Malgré lui, Harry fut soulagé de ne pas se recevoir une flopée d'injures ou de remarques blessantes en pleine tête. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter ou même tout simplement, l'accepter sans foutre son poing dans la tronche parfaite de Drago.

« On est pas obligé de se faire la tête, » murmura tristement le jeune Potter.

Drago sentit son cœur faire des embardées violentes dans son corps et il refusa de regarder davantage son ami. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur Crockdur. Tonks, Diggory et cet Olivier Dubois étaient chacun avec les trois premiers patients de la ligne. Merde, cet instant gênant n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

« On ne se fait pas la tête, » rétorqua puérilement Drago. « Je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses de fausses joies à mon compte. N'espère pas que je veuille t'embrasser de nouveau. »

Les mots étaient durs et Harry au lieu de lui rétorquer qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un de ses souhaits sentit la peine grandir en lui. Pourquoi Drago devait-il toujours être ce petit con arrogant et blessant ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus en te suppliant de m'embrasser, » cracha Harry. « C'est _toi_ qui m'a embrassé. Si tu en es dégoûté, prends-toi en qu'à toi-même. »

Plutôt satisfait d'avoir eu une telle répartie, Harry tourna définitivement le dos à Drago et se concentra à donner milles caresses à Touffu. Le cheval tourna la tête vers lui, appréciant les soins donnés avec tendresse par le jeune cavalier.

Lui tournant le dos, Harry ne vit pas le visage de Drago se tordre dans tous les sens dans une grimace éloquente. Le blond chercha ses mots pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était absolument pas écœuré d'avoir partagé avec lui une telle intimité. Loin de là. Mais son esprit resta désespérément vide, le plongeant dans le mutisme. Il sentit une vague de plaisir le traverser en songeant aux lèvres de Harry contre les siennes, à sa langue se mélangeant avec la sienne et à son corps appuyé contre le sien.

« A nous, Harry ! » s'exclama Tonks en s'approchant de lui. « Dis, tu ne connaîtrais pas mon cousin Sirius, par hasard ? J'ai tilté en voyant ton nom de famille sur les papiers. »

« Sirius Black ? » s'étonna Harry. « C'est mon parrain. »

La jeune monitrice d'équitation lui adressa un large sourire en lui demandant de passer le bonjour à l'homme. Harry acquiesça distraitement et espéra que Sirius n'aurait pas honte qu'il ait indiqué à la femme leur lien.

Un instant plus tard, Harry posa son pied droit à l'étrier de Touffu comme le lui indiqua Tonks. Il mit toutes ses forces dans sa jambe en se dressant, faisant passer son autre jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cheval avant de se retrouver sur la scelle. La sensation d'être à un mètre soixante du sol, juché sur un animal aussi impressionnant, lui donna le vertige et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux rennes, un rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Parfait ! » s'écria Tonks. « Tiens bien tes rennes, le dos droit et tu verras, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes. »

Ce soir là, quand Harry se dirigea au réfectoire, son esprit était encore entièrement tourné sur son échange avec son psychiatre puis celui avec Drago. Le bien-être ressenti en montant Touffu, forcé de mettre ses soucis de côté pour se concentrer uniquement à diriger le cheval, s'était déjà volatilisé pour le laisser avec ce mélange de colère, de tristesse et de chagrin.

Il avançait les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur le lino abîmé à certains endroits du couloir. Il fut assailli par les bruits sonores de la cantine en poussant les portes et il fut tenté de prendre la fuite. Son estomac criant famine et son inquiétude d'être recherché par un éducateur le força à prendre un plateau et à s'insérer dans la file de patients.

Une fois son assiette remplie d'une portion généreuse de lasagnes, Harry pivota sur lui-même pour trouver une place. Il tourna le dos à la zone réservée aux groupes de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il ne connaissait aucun enfant de ces groupes de vie. Hors de question de se mélanger avec eux ! Ses pas le menèrent à une table vide près de la porte de sortie. Il loupa le regard déçu de Drago installé à une table plus éloignée.

« Voilà ton traitement, Harry, » annonça Emeline Vance en s'approchant de lui, un gobelet en plastique dans la main.

L'éducatrice spécialisée posa le gobelet devant lui et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Trois pilules de formes différentes s'y trouvaient, attendant sagement d'être avalées. Son estomac se contracta et la fureur le gagna. Comment pouvait-il accepter de prendre un traitement alors même qu'il s'évertuait à défendre l'existence de la magie depuis des années ? Pas étonnant que Drago soit écœuré à l'idée de l'embrasser. En avalant ces médicaments, Harry leur donnait raison et acceptait tacitement l'idée qu'il soit un cinglé.

Émeline resta postée devant lui, attendant qu'il prenne son traitement. Chaque fois, le personnel de Poudlard devait le regarder avaler ses médicaments avant d'aller donner le traitement à un autre patient. Et bon dieu, il n'était pas le seul à Poudlard à être drogué !

Harry leva un regard confus vers elle et les sourcils de l'éducatrice se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Harry choisit de la réduire en silence en faisant glisser les trois pilules dans sa main. Il remplit le gobelet d'eau, déposa les pilules sur sa langue et prit une gorgée. Habilement, il réussit à coller deux des trois cachets dans le creux de sa joue et avala l'autre avec l'eau. Il tira ensuite la langue à l'adulte pour lui assurer avoir bien pris son traitement.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » s'enquit tout de même Emeline.

Ne pouvant pas parler au risque de se trahir, Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis baissa le regard sur son plateau. Il attrapa sa fourchette et la planta dans ses lasagnes. Peu convaincue, l'éducatrice se détourna malgré tout pour terminer sa distribution de médicaments. Avec discrétion, Harry récupéra les deux cachets et les enroula dans sa serviette en papier.

Il n'était pas fou. Drago, ses parents, son frère, le Dr Shacklebolt, son éducateur référent pouvaient tous le penser. Il s'en fichait car lui seul était capable d'être suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour être sensible à la magie. S'il n'était pas fou, il était hors de question d'accepter bêtement et gentiment d'être drogué. Il n'en avait pas besoin et refusait de se laisser manipuler de la sorte.


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre qui en a refroidi plus d'un après le baiser de Drago et Harry. Place au chapitre 25 dans lequel, Harry va être malmené mais surtout, confronté à une problématique qui, finalement nous concerne tous, est très difficile à gérer dans le cas de maladies psychiques que la schizophrénie. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas de vérité unique et certains malades n'auront aucune difficulté tandis que d'autres seront très démunis face à cela. Pour mieux comprendre, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre 25 et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions :)

A très vite, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 25 : Tu es à moi, Harry_

En observant son frère fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Ginny Weasley et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, Harry sentit la jalousie l'étreindre. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il roula des yeux quand le couple se sépara un instant, le temps de reprendre une goulée d'air frais, avant de fondre de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. De là, Harry imaginait très bien la quantité de bave salivaire échangée dans cette étreinte.

Son unique et ridicule baiser avait été échangé avec un stupide et connard garçon. Connaîtrait-il un jour une étreinte aussi fiévreuse que celle se déroulant sous ses yeux ? Ça ne serait probablement pas avec ce crétin d'abominable blondinet. Sa fureur augmenta d'un cran en songeant à Drago et il manqua de casser la mine de son crayon de papier en l'appuyant trop fort sur son carnet de croquis.

Il redressa la tête, plissant les yeux quand il vit son frère glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt de Ginny. La jeune fille jeta sa tête en arrière en gloussant. Elle repoussa faiblement sa main en protestant. Mais son envie de se laisser caresser par son petite-ami rendait bien ridicule sa faible objection. Les joues empourprées, ses yeux brillaient avec force et elle semblait prête à fondre pour Axel.

« On monte dans ma chambre. »

« Il était temps, » grogna Harry.

« Ginny n'a toujours pas le droit de dormir à la maison alors il faut bien en profiter quand l'occasion se présente. »

Son jumeau accentua sa phrase par un sourire carnassier par dessus son épaule avant de tirer derrière lui une jeune fille sous son charme. Harry entendit la porte de la chambre de son frère claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Il secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier cette image désagréable de Ginny et Axel en train de se caresser.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Comment faisait Axel pour être aussi à l'aise avec une autre personne ? Son frère semblait ne se poser aucune question avant d'agir avec Ginny. La jeune fille était venue en début d'après-midi pour passer la journée à la maison avec son petit-ami. Ils étaient restés un moment tous les trois à discuter, à regarder la télévision en mangeant des cochonneries mais la bouche d'Axel avait trouvé celle de Ginny, rendant caduque toute tentative de discussion. Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître le désir illuminer le regard de son frère.

Par chance, ses parents ne se trouvaient pas à la maison et n'avaient donc pas assisté à leur déballage sexuel au milieu du salon sous le regard dégoûté de Harry. James était _encore_ au travail, complètement débordé par une enquête piétinant après le viol de trois jeunes femmes en l'espace de cinq semaines. Quant à Lily, elle s'était rendue rapidement à la supérette du quartier pour acheter les carottes manquant pour sa recette du dîner.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête en les regardant, » bougonna Harry pour lui-même.

La jalousie l'étreignit à nouveau férocement et une vague de colère à l'encontre de son frère le frappa. Il secoua la tête en s'admonestant. En vouloir à Axel était stupide. C'était _lui_ le problème. Lui qui n'arrivait même pas à se faire des amis sans céder à la panique, lui que ne parvenait pas à régler le conflit avec Drago, lui qui se sentait toujours en colère ou alors triste.

Les vacances d'hiver étaient arrivées et Harry avait pu rentrer à la maison pour l'occasion. Les seules conditions étaient de venir à l'hôpital pour ses deux séances avec son psychiatre, d'assister à une activité éducative au minimum et la prise régulière de son traitement. Harry avait accepté. Il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon.

Quitter Poudlard l'avait à la fois rempli de joie et laissé un goût amer en croisant le regard de Drago. Le blond, avec lequel les conversations avaient été réduit à pratiquement zéro, restait à l'hôpital pendant les vacances. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour se douter que Lucius Malefoy avait refusé de le voir rentrer à la maison pendant ces deux semaines de congés.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Lily Potter apparut dans la pièce à vivre, un sac en papier kraft rempli à ras de bord. Harry se leva du canapé pour l'aider à ranger les courses et surtout pour ne pas penser à son camarade. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail et récupéra les produits sortis un par un du sac.

« Je croyais que tu devais seulement aller chercher des carottes, » nota t-il avec étonnement.

« Oh tu sais comment ça se passe ! » Protesta Lily en riant. « Tu y vas pour des carottes et tu reviens avec des pommes de terre, du vin et même un stupide magasine féminin. »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'adolescent quand la femme lui brandit sous le nez un magasine. Il plissa le bout de son nez avec dégoût en avisant les différents titres d'articles accrocheurs : _Les its du printemps. Mon mec et sa mère. Les 10 résolutions de printemps._ Définitivement inintéressant.

« Où sont Axel et Ginny ? » demanda Lily suspicieusement.

« Dans sa chambre, » grimaça Harry. « Et c'est mieux comme ça. »

La mère de famille grimaça à son tour, contrôlant son instinct maternel la poussant à gravir les escaliers, se précipiter dans la chambre de son fils et séparer les deux tourtereaux découvrant probablement les joies de la vie. Elle secoua la tête, malade à la seule idée d'y penser et que cela puisse se passer à l'étage au-dessus de sa tête. James était beaucoup moins perturbé qu'elle à ce sujet et la forçait à se détendre et à favoriser ces étreintes chez eux plutôt que dans un lieu lugubre à l'extérieur.

Préférant se concentrer sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus naïf et innocent, elle termina de ranger les courses dans le placard puis observa Harry avec attention. Inconscient de son regard sur lui, ce dernier continua à feuilleter son magasine avec une moue de dégoût. Les vacances avaient démarré depuis trois jours et avoir à la maison son fils plus d'un week-end était salvateur. La crainte de voir ces vacances être brisée par un incident la tenaillait mais elle tentait de masquer son angoisse et de la diminuer.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'achètes ça, » conclut Harry en refermant le magasine. « C'est ridicule. »

« Oses-tu insinuer que je suis ridicule ? » se fâcha faussement Lily en posant ses mains contre ses hanches. « Attends de voir ce que je te réserve, sale petit garnement. »

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Heureux de partager un tel moment de complicité avec sa mère, il laissa de côté ses sentiments négatifs. Il attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et mordit dedans avec avidité. Un éclat de rire aigu à l'étage retentit et ils levèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers le plafond. Ils échangèrent ensuite une grimace éloquente.

« Vas-tu voir Neville pendant les vacances ? »

« Je peux ? » s'écria Harry avec joie.

« Bien sûr. Il me semble que votre sortie au bowling s'est bien passée, non ? »

« Il faut que je lui envoies un message alors. »

L'enthousiasme s'empara de Harry à l'idée de pouvoir sortir avec son ami. Neville et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un moment mais ils continuaient à s'échanger des messages régulièrement. Il l'avait ainsi informé de la période d'isolement de Colin. Si leur ami était revenu sur le groupe Gryffondor, il s'était davantage replié sur lui-même, son agitation habituelle complètement endormie. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour les vacances.

« Et ton ami, Drago, tu ne m'en parles plus ! »

Lily put voir les traits du visage de son fils s'affaisser et elle fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago Malefoy était complètement sorti du discours de Harry. Or, ils étaient devenus très proches. Suffisamment en tout cas pour quitter Poudlard et rejoindre le centre-ville de Londres en faisant du stop.

« Je… je vais dans ma chambre, » fuit Harry.

Sous le regard éberlué de sa mère, l'adolescent jeta son trognon de pomme à la poubelle, bondit hors de la cuisine, attrapa son cahier de dessin et se réfugia dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Restée devant le frigo, Lily haussa haut les sourcils avant de secouer la tête d'incompréhension. Elle n'aurait pas de réponses aujourd'hui visiblement.

Harry s'affala sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant n'entendre aucun bruit suspect provenant de la chambre de son frère accolée à la sienne. Par chance, le silence était de mise. Il ferma les yeux et une nausée lui souleva l'estomac à l'idée de la réaction de sa mère s'il venait à lui expliquer que Drago et lui ne se parlaient plus après l'échange d'un baiser. Elle devait déjà mourir de honte qu'un de ses fils soit hospitalisé à Poudlard. Elle en mourrait une deuxième fois si elle découvrait qu'il s'amusait à embrasser les garçons.

Enfin, _un_ garçon. Pourquoi un seul baiser le tourmentait autant ? Les yeux clos, Harry n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler la douceur des lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Leurs langues tournoyant ensembles lui avait laissé une impression bizarre. À la fois agréable et très humide. Harry fut forcé, pour la première fois, d'admettre réellement le plaisir ressenti face à cet… incident. Il n'était pas aussi honteux qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Tandis que son esprit reformait le baiser, Harry sentit son sexe se tendre petit à petit. Toujours très démuni face à de telles réactions physiques, l'ensemble de son corps se raidit et il ouvrit grand les yeux, figé. Harry se tortilla un instant sur son lit, espérant faire redescendre la pression pulsant dans son sexe. Mais la situation semblait hors de contrôle et le besoin de toucher son pénis devenait presque douloureux.

Harry gémit doucement, lui qui évitait constamment de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il referma les yeux et décida que de juste mettre sa main sur son entrejambe à travers son pantalon pourrait très bien lui suffire et faire redescendre toute cette tension.

« Oh mon dieu, » jura Harry quand le toucher lui provoqua un coup d'électricité dans le corps. « Oh non, non, non ! »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler cette horrible chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps ? C'était _mal._ Il ne devait pas faire cela. Habituellement, il y parvenait. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder complètement au désir le faisant frissonner. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry ouvrit son pantalon, baissa son boxer et se retrouva avec son sexe tendu à l'extrême dans la main.

Ses yeux verts embués se posèrent sur son pénis et il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de laisser sa main glisser le long de sa verge gonflée et rougie par le désir. Un gémissement quitta à nouveau ses lèvres et ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que sa tête se jetait en arrière sous la sensation. Harry mordit fort ses lèvres pour étouffer le moindre son alors que sa main allait et venait sur son pénis avec des gestes rapides et maladroits.

L'image de Drago travers son esprit et une nouvelle vague de chaleur le rendit pantelant. Il accéléra les vas et viens, le souffle court puis il éjacula avec force, en plusieurs jets. Le plaisir bourdonna dans ses oreilles et son corps fut traversé de soubresauts violents.

Un moment passa dans un silence terrible et Harry relâcha son sexe devenu moite et mou entre ses mains. L'horreur le frappa aussitôt en avisant son pull, sa couette et son sexe recouvert de la substance visqueuse et transparente de son sperme. Il ferma les yeux et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ceux-ci avant de rouler sur ses joues.

« _C'est mal Harry ce que tu as fais_. »

Encore choqué, Harry rouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas de sursaut d'effroi en avisant la présence de Voldemort au pied de son lit. Le sorcier était toujours aussi affreux et menaçant qu'à l'accoutumé mais Harry était trop sous le choc pour paniquer. Les yeux rouges du mage noir luisaient d'une lueur étrange et détaillaient son corps tremblant, son sexe reposant sur ses testicules et les traces évidentes de sa précédente activité.

« _Je sais_ , » reconnut l'adolescent à mi-voix. « _Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça_. »

« _Ce sont les mauvais garçons qui se touchent de cette façon. Tu es vilain_. »

Par des gestes tremblants, Harry remonta son boxer sur son sexe souillé et replaça également son jean. Il se roula ensuite sur le côté de son lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et ses sanglots devinrent plus lourds et profonds. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour en étouffer le son. Il ne devait absolument pas alerter qui que ce soit.

Un frisson le traversa quand son regard s'ancra dans celui de Voldemort. Depuis qu'il prenait son traitement de manière irrégulière, le mage noir venait lui rendre visite de plus en plus souvent. Harry était incapable d'admettre le lien de corrélation entre les médicaments et l'apparition de phénomènes magiques.

Voldemort s'agenouilla près de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avec une certaine tendresse. Harry tressaillit mais ne put pas détacher son regard du sien. Sa crainte du sorcier était toujours talonnée de près par une fascination morbide à son encontre. Comment quiconque pouvait-il prétendre que tout cela n'existait pas ? L'homme était en train de le toucher. Il sentit ses doigts fins et longs s'entortiller autour des mèches de ses cheveux. Quand il tira dessus avec force, Harry ressentit la douleur et gémit. La souffrance était réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas venir de son esprit. Impossible.

« _Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller à de telles bassesses. Je ne te l'autoriserais jamais._ »

« _Je suis désolé,_ » pleura Harry en sentant la morve et les larmes dégouliner le long de son visage et mouiller son cou. « _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'en avais trop envie !_ »

Des tremblements violents parcouraient à présent le corps de l'adolescent et il cligna rapidement des yeux pour stabiliser sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Voldemort secoua la tête en pinçant ses lèvres presque inexistante avec une sorte de déception qui transperça Harry. Pourquoi l'homme semblait parfois le détester autant puis à d'autres moments, paraissait éprouver une sorte d'affection tordue à son égard ?

Le silence s'établit entre eux et Harry commença même à se détendre sous les caresses de Voldemort même si, à certains moments, ses doigts devenaient agressifs et lui tiraient les cheveux avec violence. Harry parvint à contrôler ses pleurs. Sa respiration se fit moins frénétique même si les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main et se redressa à peine pour s'approcher du sorcier. Lord Voldemort semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Ou tout du moins, calme. Alors, autant tenter sa chance et formuler sa question à haute voix.

« _Pourquoi tu me l'interdis ?_ »

Harry se tassa sur lui-même en avisant le regard sombre et assassin de l'homme posé sur lui. Oh non, pourquoi avait-il ouvert la bouche ? Il sursauta réellement quand une baguette magique se retrouva en un quart de secondes dans une de ses mains pâles. Harry se mit assis sur le matelas et recula, les genoux contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le mur de sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux quand le bout de bois dont il sentait la magie émaner se posa sur sa joue et la caresser lentement. Il retint un cri effrayé quand la baguette s'enfonça dans le creux de sa gorge douloureusement. Après un silence assourdissant, l'adolescent se força à rouvrir les yeux et il gémit pitoyablement quand son nez manqua de heurter, celui fendu en deux, de Voldemort. L'homme s'était à demi avancé sur le lit, le surplombant d'un air menaçant.

« _Tu es à moi, Harry. Les autres ne sont rien pour moi mais toi… Toi, tu m'es précieux et rien ne doit t'enlever à moi. Et certainement pas quelque chose d'aussi malsain que le sexe_ , » siffla Voldemort.

Les mots le glacèrent de l'intérieur et de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il secoua la tête en comprenant le sens des propos du sorcier. Ainsi, il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Il devrait vivre toute sa vie avec une menace aussi lourde pesant au-dessus de sa tête. Et surtout, sans avoir la possibilité de faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

«Harry ! » cria son frère derrière la porte.

D'un sursaut, Harry tourna la tête vers sa porte de chambre fermée en entendant la voix de son frère l'interpeller. Axel accompagna ses paroles avec des tambourinements sonores contre la cloison. Il entendit le rire de Ginny résonner de l'autre côté, visiblement amusée par le boucan de son petit-ami.

« Sirius et parrain sont là. Descends ! Ils ont ramené pleins de trucs pour l'apéro. »

« J'arrive, » bégaya Harry.

Encore terrifié par tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'adolescent tourna lentement la tête vers Voldemort mais son souffle se coupa en faisant face au vide. L'homme s'était volatilisé au moment où Axel était intervenu de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry tourna la tête dans tout les sens, essayant de le repérer mais sa chambre était silencieuse et vide.

Il lui fallut un temps avant d'oser faire le moindre mouvement. Harry entendit Axel et Ginny dévaler à toute vitesse dans un boucan infernal les escaliers et des éclats de voix retentirent depuis l'étage inférieur. Son cœur battait encore à vive allure et les mots du sorcier ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête telle une menace étouffante. Il se leva finalement de son lit avec des jambes tremblantes et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance.

Les tâches pâles maculant son pantalon et son pull le terrassèrent de honte. Voldemort avait raison : il ne devait pas faire de telles choses. Que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ne l'horrifia pas mais lui… Lui ne pouvait pas. En entendant l'animation au rez-de-chaussée, Harry s'empressa de fouiller dans son armoire pour attraper des vêtements propres. Il se changea à toute vitesse, roulant en boule ses vêtements sales. Comment allait-il faire pour les nettoyer sans que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de rien ? La tâche sur sa couette lui sauta également aux yeux mais il ne pouvait pas tout gérer à l'instant.

L'odeur du sexe semblait partout autour de lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tourna la poignée, pouvant seulement l'entrouvrir de quelques centimètres. Il maudit son père et son foutu système de sécurité installé depuis sa défenestration voilà quelques années de ça. Il agita vainement ses bras autour de lui dans l'espoir de renouveler l'air mais dut se rendre à l'évidence de l'inutilité de ses mouvements.

« Hé, voilà mon filleul qui daigne montrer le bout de son nez ! »

L'accueil de Sirius attira tous les regards sur lui. Harry lui sourit maladroitement et s'approcha de lui avec hésitation. L'homme était appuyé contre la baie-vitrée du salon entrouverte, une cigarette à la bouche. Quand il fut près de lui, son parrain ôta sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, souffla la fumée à l'extérieur et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Waouh, que tu cocottes ! » s'amusa t-il. « Tu as vidé la bouteille de parfum sur toi ? »

Harry rougit violemment et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible entre ses dents. Ouais, c'est à peu près ce qu'il avait fait pour masquer toute odeur de sexe sur lui. Son parrain lui administra une claque bourrue dans le dos alors qu'il s'approchait de Remus pour le saluer à son tour. Les deux hommes venaient dîner à la maison comme… à peu près une fois par semaine.

Sirius observa son filleul s'avancer d'un air gauche vers son conjoint. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui dans une brève étreinte. Il jalousa un instant la facilité avec laquelle Remus agissait avec Harry. Lui-même peinait encore trop souvent à trouver quoi dire ou comment faire face à l'adolescent dont le regard vert semblait toujours sur la défensive et le qui-vive.

Il replaça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, prenant une grande inspiration en détaillant Harry s'asseoir à côté d'Axel sur le canapé où les petits-fours préparés par Remus se trouvaient déjà. Ginny Weasley se pencha vers son filleul et lui glissa quelque chose qui sembla l'amuser car un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais, même de sa place, Sirius perçut sans mal son mouvement de recul quand la petite-amie d'Axel le frôla.

« Une bière, patmol ? »

L'homme au regard anthracite se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il accepta d'un sourire la bouteille de bière tendue et en avala une gorgée rafraîchissante. James et lui se tinrent côte à côte, observant en silence les trois adolescents commencer à se goinfrer de l'apéritif, Lily servir des verres de vin et Remus feuilleter un livre donné à l'instant par cette dernière.

« Il va mieux ? »

James détacha son regard de sa famille et grimaça. Il haussa les épaules d'un air nerveux. Sirius et lui n'étaient pas très loquaces concernant Harry. Ils en parlaient chaque fois que l'un en ressentait le besoin mais ils étaient tous les deux assez secrets. Se confier n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'un ou de l'autre. Sirius avait toutefois parfaitement conscience d'être celui avec lequel James en parlait le plus.

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va vraiment mieux. Il rigole, il essaie de travailler en classe même si c'est vraiment dur pour lui, il arrive à se détendre, à faire des bêtises avec ses amis et arrive même à aller dans des lieux qui sont remplis de monde, » commença James avant de soupirer. « Puis, à d'autres moments, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Il recommence à sursauter au moindre bruit ou contact, à pleurer pour rien ou à vouloir tout péter sans raison. Il ne parle jamais de… de ces sorciers à la con mais je le vois regarder toujours autour de lui comme s'il était sur le point de se faire attaquer. D'un jour à l'autre, tout change, tout est irrégulier. »

« Tu ne sais jamais de quoi le lendemain est fait avec lui, » supposa Sirius d'une voix grave.


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pâques pour ceux le fêtant. Pour les autres, avouons qu'un week-end de 3 jours, c'est toujours cool ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Elles sont toujours très agréables à lire. J'espère que celui-là va vous plaire. Il est l'un de mes préférés de l'histoire d'ailleurs donc j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Bonne lecture,  
A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 26 : Ce trop-plein_

« Et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » s'écria Harry en faisant de grands gestes autour de lui. « J'étais au trot. C'est la troisième fois que je lance Touffu au trot mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis retrouvé par terre, complètement sonné. J'ai vu Aubrey courir vers moi en criant mais Tonks est arrivée en riant, super détendue. »

A la fin de son récit, Neville éclata de rire et tapa du poing la table en bois autour de laquelle ils étaient attablés. La première semaine de vacances de février s'était écoulée à une vitesse incroyable au grand dam de Harry dont l'idée de retourner à Poudlard dans sept jours l'angoissait déjà. Pour marquer cette première semaine, Harry et Neville s'étaient retrouvés dans l'un des pas moins cinquante bars pullulant sur Carnaby Street, l'une des grandes avenues londoniennes.

Lily, garée en double-file, l'avait déposé au point de rendez-vous avant de disparaître dans l'une des treize rues commerçantes du quartier, entraînant Axel dans son sillage. Son frère avait dressé ses deux pouces dans un geste encourageant à travers la vitre de la voiture qui s'éloignait à la recherche d'une place de parking.

« Tu n'as pas eu mal ? T'es quand même tombé de plus d'un mètre soixante de haut ! »

« Je suis tombé sur les fesses donc ça va mais j'ai encore mal, » confia Harry en grimaçant.

Sa chute à cheval s'était déroulée la veille durant sa séance d'équithérapie après son entretien avec le Dr Shacklebolt. Avant de partir, Harry avait protesté, tentant de convaincre ses parents de ne pas le déposer à Poudlard pour l'après-midi. Le ton sans appel de sa mère lui avait rappelé les conditions imposées par l'hôpital pour lui permettre de passer les vacances scolaires à la maison.

Avec le recul, Harry était satisfait d'avoir pu assister à cette activité éducative. Il appréciait vraiment de pouvoir monter à cheval même si cela lui procurait toujours une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Comme il venait de le raconter à Neville, la séance s'était soldée par une chute plutôt impressionnante. Après le premier choc, Harry s'était relevé avec l'aide de Tonks et la bonne humeur de la jeune femme lui avait permis de remonter sur Touffu quelques instants après. Ses fesses étaient encore douloureuses après le choc rude contre le sol pourtant mou du manège.

« Ça a l'air super cool quand même, » nota Neville. « Y avait pas poney quand j'étais à Poudlard. C'est injuste ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des poneys, » rectifia Harry avec une fausse irritation. « Crois-moi, ils sont super grands. J'aimerais bien t'y voir. »

Harry avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, appréciant le goût sucré coulant le long de sa gorge. Ils se trouvaient dans un pub traditionnel où tout le mobilier était en bois ancien. Les Trois Balais étaient un des pubs les plus réputés de l'allée principale de la zone commerçante. Des fûts de bières servaient de tables hautes en face du bar courant sur une partie du mur du fond. Sur les côtés, des vieilles tables en bois étaient disposées, encadrées par des bancs de la même matière mais dont l'assisse était recouverte d'un tissu ancien fleuri. Une musique d'ambiance résonnait dans l'espace où une dizaine de clients se détendait autour d'un verre.

Neville avait pris un panaché. Ça faisait plutôt cool mais Harry avait préféré un chocolat chaud. Le soleil entrait peut-être dans le pub par les baies vitrées crasseuses mais à l'extérieur, le mois de février proposait des températures encore fraîches. Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter, abordant divers sujets. Son soudain mutisme par rapport à Drago étonna Neville mais son ami, comprenant son souhait de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, fit diversion en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur son retour à Durmstrang.

« Est-ce que mon frère est toujours collé à Ginny Weasley ? » demanda Harry d'un air de conspirateur. « Chaque fois que je les vois à la maison, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre ! »

« Ton frère est dans la classe supérieure donc ils partagent peu de temps ensemble mais d'après ce que je vois, et ce que tout le monde doit voir, ils s'embrassent dès que l'occasion se présente, » confia Neville en grimaçant. « Son frère, Ron je crois, a toujours l'air d'être sur le point de vomir quand il voit ça. »

Harry pouffa derrière sa main, imaginant sans peine la scène. Le peu de fois où Ron Weasley venait à la maison, son caractère fougueux et maladroit se manifestait toujours. Son instinct de protection envers sa petite sœur, seule fille d'une fratrie de sept enfants, était exacerbé par l'intérêt évident de son meilleur ami à son encontre. S'il acceptait la relation entre eux, ça le consternait toujours d'assister à un déballage sentimental incluant des caresses, baisers et mots doux.

Finalement, Harry appréciait plutôt bien la petite amie de son frère. Ginny était gentille avec un caractère de feu. Elle venait de plus en plus régulièrement à la maison même si ni les Potter, ni les Weasley n'avaient encore donné leur accord pour que les deux adolescents passent une nuit ensemble. La maison étroite des Weasley et la présence de six frères n'encourageaient pas la jeune fille à accueillir son petit ami même pour y passer un après-midi tranquille en couple. Ils se rendaient au Terrier pour saluer la famille mais n'y restaient jamais bien longtemps sous peine d'être assaillis et surveillés par tous les frères de Ginny.

« Je… Je veux aussi te présenter quelqu'un, » hésita Neville en rosissant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et un sourire éclaira son visage en comprenant le sens de la dernière phrase de son ami. Il se pencha par dessus la table pour se rapprocher de lui avec avidité. Il haussa deux sourcils suggestifs et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une fille merveilleuse. Luna. Luna Lovegood. »

L'amour et la passion brûlaient dans le regard de son ami. Un air béat s'était inscrit sur son visage et son sourire était si large qu'il faisait presque le tour de sa tête. Harry sentit une joie sincère le traverser en voyant le bonheur de son camarade scintiller autour de lui. Les derniers mots de Voldemort, lui interdisant de connaître le même sentiment, lui revint en mémoire et lui donna presque l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Cependant, il chassa cette désagréable sensation pour se concentrer uniquement sur la joie de son ami.

La porte du pub Aux Trois Balais s'ouvrit dans un tintement sonore provoqué par le carillon au-dessus de la cloison. Les joues de Neville s'empourprèrent davantage et il se pencha précipitamment vers son ami pour lui murmurer d'un souffle court à l'oreille :

« Je lui ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Pour te rencontrer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une silhouette apparut entre eux d'eux. Potter releva la tête et découvrit une jeune fille à peine plus petite que lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés tombaient le long de ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à mi-dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, à peine dessinés par un trait de crayon noir. Un sourire doux était accroché à ses lèvres roses et fines. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air interloqué quand son regard s'arrêta sur son collier composé de… bouchons de bouteilles de panachés ?

« Luna ! » s'exclama Neville en bondissant sur ses pieds.

D'un air stupéfait, Harry observa son ami se précipiter sur la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Luna réagit à peine, ses grands yeux papillonnant tout autour d'elle. Elle sourit un peu plus quand les lèvres de Neville se déposèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur infinie. Finalement, Neville glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

Harry se leva maladroitement pour tendre la main à la jeune fille, ignorant s'il devait l'embrasser ou non pour la saluer. Cependant, la petite amie de Neville sembla s'en ficher comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Elle accepta sa main tendue et la serra avec douceur, presque comme une caresse. C'était agréable et rassurant. Loin des poignes fermes qui le mettaient toujours très mal à l'aise.

« Luna, voici mon ami Harry. Harry, ma petite amie Luna, » présenta officiellement le garçon aux joues rosies. « Assieds-toi. Que veux-tu boire ? J'ai pris un panaché pour te donner la capsule. »

« Tu fais la collection des bouchons ? »

Harry se maudit pour l'indélicatesse du ton de sa voix. La première phrase qu'il adressait à la petite amie de son ami le plus proche sonnait atrocement jugeante. Ses yeux verts s'arrondirent et il jeta un regard navré à Neville. Celui-ci balaya d'une main son inquiétude et afficha au contraire un sourire légèrement amusé en observant tendrement son amoureuse.

Celle-ci venait de s'asseoir à côté de Neville, acceptant avec un plaisir évident le bras que celui-ci enroula autour de ses épaules. Elle se pencha un peu vers Harry, dévoilant ses oreilles sur lesquelles pendaient des boucles en forme de … capsules ! Bon dieu, cette fille vouait une véritable fascination à tout ce qui fermait les bouteilles en verre.

« Oui, n'hésite pas à en garder si tu en trouves, » demanda t-elle d'une voix chantante. « Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Neville. »

La surprise marqua les traits de Harry, tant par les propos étranges de la jeune fille que par la joie de s'entendre être qualifié comme le _meilleur ami_ de Neville. Il sourit avec douceur et secoua la tête d'un air solennel.

« C'est moi qui suis très heureux de te rencontrer, » répliqua t-il. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ? Neville l'a tenu secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis tombée sur Neville le jour de sa rentrée à Durmstrang. Mes chaussures avaient été volé par des camarades de classe pendant le cours de sport alors je suis partie à leur recherche. Neville m'a aidé à les retrouver, » raconta la blonde avec un sourire brillant.

« Ces sales petites pestes ! » gronda Neville. « Ses baskets étaient attachés à une rambarde d'un des escaliers de Durmstrang. »

D'un geste apaisant, Luna posa une main sur l'avant-bras du garçon et le serra avec douceur. Neville grogna malgré tout de mécontentement. D'après son air, Luna n'était pas victime d'un tel harcèlement pour la première fois. Pourtant, elle n'en paraissait pas plus ébranlée que cela. Harry admira silencieusement sa gestion de la situation avec un certain détachement. Lui-même avait subi un paquet de moqueries de la part des élèves lors de l'école primaire et surtout, durant ces deux premières années d'école secondaire quand il s'était retrouvé sans la protection d'Axel.

Luna Lovegood était une bien étrange jeune fille. Sa voix était vaporeuse, presque évanescente tant elle paraissait virevolter au-dessus de tout, des autres mais surtout d'elle-même. Elle passait d'un sujet à l'autre, évoquait des choses dont Harry ignorait ce dont il s'agissait et une douceur infinie émanait d'elle. Elle prenait soin de Neville à sa façon, caressant sa main ou son bras d'un geste presque invisible. Harry retint surtout de cette première rencontre un doux sentiment très agréable, comme un bonbon qui fond lentement sur la langue.

De retour à la maison, Harry s'était senti très honoré d'avoir rencontré la jeune femme et surtout que Neville l'estime suffisamment important pour avoir envie de lui présenter sa petite amie. Il lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé un SMS le soir même pour le féliciter d'avoir trouvé un tel bonheur et surtout, l'encourager à profiter de cette nouvelle relation.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de travailler ? »

* * *

Mercredi était là et il ne restait plus que quatre jours de vacances. Harry tourna la tête vers son père qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon en dardant son regard sur Hermione et Axel. Les deux amis avaient passé l'après-midi à travailler d'arrache-pied pour leur cours commun en chimie. Harry avait trouvé très marrant d'apprendre que leur enseignant n'était nul autre que le professeur Snape, le parrain de Drago. Il avait pourtant gardé pour lui ce lien entre l'enseignant et son ami à Poudlard. Drago et lui n'avaient pas échangé un seul message durant ces dix derniers jours.

Axel poussa un grognement en laissant tomber son stylo sur la table, se frottant le visage des mains. Hermione et lui s'étaient attelés ensemble à faire leurs devoirs du redoutable professeur Snape. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être enseignant ? C'était encore un mystère pour lui. Il avait probablement choisi ce métier uniquement pour tyranniser de jeunes étudiants.

« On a bientôt fini, » encouragea Hermione en laissant à son tour tomer son stylo. « Parfois, j'en viens même à regretter d'avoir choisi de faire des études. »

« Mon dieu !Hermione est malade !» s'écria Axel en battant les bras autour de lui.

James éclata de rire, suivi de ses deux fils. La jeune fille rougit mais redressa le menton pour les ignorer. Elle referma le capuchon de son stylo-plume puis fit claquer l'épais livre de chimie dans un bruit sonore. Elle finit par laisser échapper un sourire amusé et secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

Sur le canapé, Harry n'avait absolument pas travaillé de la journée. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient été plutôt sympathiques concernant les devoirs. Il n'en avait quasiment pas et songeait à s'y mettre samedi ou dimanche. Il en avait plutôt profité pour dessiner, prendre un bain et préparer un gâteau dont il avait expérimenté la recette pendant son activité éducative à Poudlard.

Pourtant, sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots précis, son esprit était comme embrumé depuis son réveil. Il était passé d'un état joyeux à la tristesse pour finir neutre en plusieurs heures avant de repartir dans la même instabilité émotionnelle effroyable. L'adolescent avait concentré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler ses sautes d'humeur et ne pas les faire subir à son entourage. Notamment car il était incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le chagrinait tant.

« Veux-tu manger à la maison Hermione ? »

« Oh non, c'est gentil, » refusa l'adolescente en souriant à l'homme quelle connaissait depuis sa toute petite enfance. « Mes parents m'attendent de pied ferme à dix neuf heures trente pour le repas. Pour une fois qu'ils ferment le cabinet avant vingt heures ! »

« C'est un sacré métier d'être dentiste, » reconnut Lily en apparaissant dans la pièce. « Ils font des horaires de dingue, comme tous les médecins d'ailleurs. »

Hermione engagea une conversation avec James et Lily, reconnaissant que l'absence de ses parents étaient parfois pesante. Jeanne, sa mère, s'était toutefois aménagée des horaires pour être, au maximum, rentrée à la maison peu de temps après le propre retour de sa fille de l'école. Par chance, Hermione était entièrement autonome et ses parents avaient en elle une confiance aveugle.

James était rentré plus tôt également ce jour. Probablement car, la veille, sa femme l'avait froidement accueilli pour lui signifier ses nombreuses absences ces dernières semaines. James avait protesté véhément en décrétant avoir un boulot de dingue, plusieurs enquêtes en train de piétiner et la pression du procureur sur les épaules. Si Lily comprenait parfaitement tout ces éléments, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir attristée de ne quasiment plus le voir à la maison.

« Harry ! Tu viens ? »

Harry souffla bruyamment en se levant de mauvaise grâce du canapé. Son attitude lui valut un regard interloqué de son père qui poursuivait une discussion animée avec Axel et Hermione. Toutefois, Harry l'ignora en le dépassant, rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle s'était déjà affairée autour du dîner et une odeur alléchante se dégageait du four. Les couverts pour le repas étaient posés sur le plan de travail, attendant d'être disposés sur la table de la salle à manger.

Lily, deux gants de cuisine en main, l'accueillit d'un sourire et se détourna rapidement pour ouvrir la porte du four. Une épaisse fumée en sortit et elle secoua une main devant elle pour chasser les volutes blanches s'échappant du four. Elle se pencha pour attraper le plat brûlant mais jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour s'adresser à Harry.

« Tes médicaments sont vers le pain. C'est l'heure de les prendre. »

L'adolescent coula un regard vers l'endroit indiqué par la femme et la colère explosa en lui. Les trois pilules du soir attendaient sagement près d'un verre d'eau. Cette vision le fit serrer ses poings le long de son corps et il retint sa respiration. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que dix-neuf heures était sur le point de sonner, l'heure où effectivement son traitement du soir lui était donné. Alors même que pendant dix jours, il avait accepté de prendre ses cachets sans rechigner, réussissant à en dissimuler une bonne moitié dans le creux de ses joues, cette perspective lui sembla impossible à cet instant.

Son attitude figée fit froncer les sourcils à Lily. Elle déposa le plat fumant de cannellonis à la ricotta et aux épinards sur un dessous de plat près de lui. Elle enleva les gants d'un rouge vif et les accrocha au petit crochet en inox prévu à cet effet. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail et l'observa, attendant de comprendre son comportement.

« J'en ai pas besoin. »

Lily sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine à ces mots et elle se redressa, tendue. Si Harry pensait que ses changements d'humeur étaient passés inaperçus, il se fourvoyait totalement. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail en prenant une grande inspiration. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'une confrontation allait exploser au vue de l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. La présence de James à proximité la rassura.

« Tes médicaments t'ont été prescrit par le Dr Shacklebolt et il semble qu'ils t'ont plutôt été utiles ces derniers temps, » commença prudemment Lily.

« Non. C'est pas vrai, » réfuta Harry en secouant la tête. « Je ne les prends pas tout le temps ! »

Harry ressentit un plaisir malsain, tellement différent de lui, l'envahir en voyant les sourcils de sa mère se arquer vivement. Il pouvait presque observer les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans tous les sens pour repérer les moments où il n'avait pas suivi scrupuleusement son traitement. Un vertige brouilla sa vue un instant et il se rattrapa au plan de travail, la colère bouillonnant dans le moindre pore de sa peau.

Face à lui, Lily réfléchissait effectivement à toute vitesse. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir oublier de donner le traitement de son fils matin et soir. Harry n'avait jamais rechigné en voyant les pilules l'attendre dans la cuisine, les attrapant et les fourrant d'un coup dans sa bouche avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. L'avait-il grugé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? La culpabilité de lui avoir accordé une confiance aveugle à ce sujet la saisit et elle fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ne pas prendre ton traitement, » déclara Lily avec douceur. « Tu dois les prendre. »

La surprenant, Harry attrapa avec férocité les trois cachets et les jeta devant lui, faisant voler les pilules à travers la cuisine. Elle lâcha un cri surpris et tenta de repérer les petits médicaments sur le sol.

« J'en ai pas besoin, » répéta t-il.

« Harry, ça suffit ! »

Le ton de sa voix, plus fort, sembla attirer l'attention de James toujours dans l'espace salon. L'homme arriva à grandes enjambées, les sourcils froncés. En avisant l'air fermé et colérique de son fils, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour déceler la situation délicate. Il se tendit et leva une de ses mains pour stopper Axel qui s'approchait à son tour. Un regard ferme suffit à lui faire comprendre de rester dans le salon.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Harry refuse de prendre ses médicaments et les a jeté au sol. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui redonner les cachets. »

Lily parlait d'une voix posée mais son époux ressentait son inquiétude. Elle chercha fébrilement du regard les boîtes de médicaments, trop perturbée pour se rappeler distinctement là où elle les avait posé. Harry suivit son regard et fut plus rapide. Il se coucha à travers le plan de travail en L et étendit le bras pour attraper les boîtes posées à côté du robot de cuisine de sa mère.

« _Bravo Harry. Montre leur que tu ne te laisses pas dominer par eux._ »

La voix de Voldemort surgit de nulle part le fit tressaillir et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour le repérer. L'homme était toutefois invisible mais sa présence était partout autour de lui. Il fut étrangement rassuré de se sentir soutenu par le sorcier.

Harry poussa un cri furieux quand James se pencha au-dessus de lui, s'allongeant presque sur lui pour attraper son poignet et le forcer à lâcher les boîtes de médicaments. Harry refusa pourtant de desserrer ses doigts. Ils luttèrent un moment, inconscient des injonctions de Lily à cesser cela et la voix inquiète d'Axel. Son père se redressa alors, encerclant sa taille de ses bras et l'éloigna du plan de travail.

Harry réussit à se dégager de la poigne de l'homme et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il fit un bond en arrière, tenant précieusement contre lui les boîtes de médicament. Toute sa famille lui faisait face. Seule Hermione était restée dans le salon, probablement consciente de la gravité de la situation.

« C'est la condition pour que tu restes ici, » rappela James d'une voix grave.

Ses mots semblèrent provoquer en lui une rage incontrôlable. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Alors, il était le bienvenue ici seulement s'il acceptait d'être drogué ? Il poussa un cri furieux et se jeta droit sur l'évier. Le choc de l'impact lui coupa le souffle et il jeta les boîtes en carton dedans, allument le jet d'eau au maximum d'un geste maladroit.

« Stop Harry ! Arrête-toi, » s'écria Lily d'un ton suppliant.

James se précipita sur lui, coupa l'eau et le poussa loin de l'évier. Harry balança alors ses bras autour de lui, faisant valdinguer l'égouttoir à vaisselle au sol dans un boucan effroyable. Des couverts tombèrent dans un cliquetis bruyant et deux assiettes à dessert se brisèrent en touchant le parquet. Lily voulut se précipiter vers lui mais James l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

Il maîtrisa de nouveau Harry, l'éloignant de l'évier et des bouts de vaisselles brisés. Harry se mit à hurler, d'un cri terrifiant et empli d'une douleur indescriptible. Il se cassa la voix, les larmes ruisselant sur les joues alors qu'il se pliait en deux, tentant de se tortiller pour s'échapper de la prise de son père. Incapable de mettre des mots sur la souffrance se propageant dans l'ensemble de son corps, l'adolescent hurlait à en perdre la tête.

Ils devaient comprendre. Oui, ils devaient entendre qu'en lui, il y avait ce truc sombre qui le rongeait, qui creusait un trou dans la terre et le poussait dedans pour l'étouffer. Harry suffoquait, ses oreilles bourdonnant mais il entendit distinctement l'ordre de James claquer dans l'air.

« Appelle Poudlard. Je le ramène. »

La voix de l'adulte était rauque et essoufflée. Harry se débattait comme un diable, se pliant en deux avant de se redresser brusquement en tentant de lui donner des coups de pied. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses bras, le griffant rageusement.

« _Ils ne_ _t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais comme moi je t'aime, Harry_. »

Les mots sifflants de Voldemort se glissèrent dans son esprit, s'enroulant autour jusqu'à exploser dans sa conscience. Il hurla un peu plus fort et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, se sentit en accord complet avec le sorcier. Peut-être que Voldemort ne lui voulait plus tant de mal que cela ? Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle l'homme était présent dans sa vie depuis si longtemps : lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité qu'il refusait d'admettre.

James, peinant à le tirer en arrière du fait de ses mouvements brusques et de ses cris, réussit à sortir de la cuisine. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le hall carré de la maison. Harry en profita pour se dégager, le souffle court et se plaqua dos contre l'un des murs de la pièce. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. Son regard embué glissa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, envisageant le fait de fuir mais il songea aussitôt que l'idée était mauvaise.

« On va chercher tes affaires, » énonça James d'un ton ferme.

D'un mouvement de la main, il lui indiqua l'escalier s'ouvrant sur sa gauche. James se décala pour fermer la porte menant à la cuisine puis celle du salon. Inutile d'avoir plus de spectateurs que nécessaire. Le père et le fils se fixèrent du regard un moment, leurs respirations entrecoupées comme seul bruit, avant que Harry ne se décolle du mur et se précipite à l'étage. James lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

Harry était déjà rentré dans sa chambre. Il avait attrapé son sac noir et fourrait déjà à toute vitesse des habits pêle-mêle à l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, rendant ses gestes maladroits. Il continua à sangloter, la rage vibrant en lui.

« _Tu devrais les tuer Harry. Je te l'ai dis des centaines de fois !_ »

« NE DIS PAS CA ! »

Convaincu que ces mots ne lui étaient pas adressés, James sentit le désespoir s'abattre en lui mais il s'alimenta de l'adrénaline parcourant son corps pour rester ferme et concentré sur la nécessité de ramener Harry à l'Institut Poudlard. Que pouvait lui dire les sorciers présents dans son esprit pour le faire réagir ainsi ?

James fit un pas dans la chambre, remarquant combien Harry se retenait pour ne pas tout envoyer valser ou frapper dans le mobilier. Il ramassa un pantalon tombé au sol et le plia, espérant transmettre son calme à son fils en continuant à avoir des gestes posés. Il le glissa dans le sac de sport et tressaillit à peine quand le regard meurtrier de Harry se posa sur lui.

« Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu as besoin d'aide dans l'immédiat. »

« Je te déteste, » cracha l'adolescent en faisant un pas loin de lui. « Je te déteste. »

« _Et tu devrais le tuer,_ » insista la voix de Voldemort.

Autant Harry était capable d'entendre le désamour de ses parents à son égard, autant l'idée de leur faire du mal le révulsait. Il poussa un cri enragé au vide et se précipita sur sa lampe de chevet. Par la force de ses mains, il la souleva, arracha le cordon relié à la prise puis la balança sur le mur face à lui. Elle se brisa, projetant des morceaux de céramiques autour d'eux. James se pencha en avant et posa un bras sur le dos de Harry pour l'obliger à en faire de même dans un souci de protection.

Son contact sembla électriser davantage Harry et ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le repoussant avec violence. James recula d'un pas sous la force de l'impact. Il vit son fils s'élancer sur lui, probablement pour lui sauter dessus mais il fut plus rapide et agile. En quelques mouvements maîtrisés par des années de travail à la police, il plaqua le garçon au sol, maintenant ses bras immobiles.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux pas te lâcher tant que tu n'es pas calme, » chuchota James avec une voix peinée. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je te déteste ! Je voudrais que tu crèves, » cracha Harry en continuant à se débattre, plaqué au sol. « Je te hais ! Lâche-moi. »

James eut l'impression de recevoir une giclée d'acide sur l'ensemble de son corps et sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère lui agita les entrailles et il fut tenté de gifler le garçon qui s'agitait sous son poids. Sachant que la solution ne se trouvait pas dans cela, il s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder sur les mots haineux de son fils et resserra sa prise sur lui.

« _Tu aurais dû prendre un couteau dans la cuisine et lui enfoncer dans le cœur comme il n'est même pas capable de t'aimer !_ »

« JE NE VEUX TUER PERSONNE. »

Plus que le cri, ce fut les paroles de Harry qui glacèrent James jusqu'au sang. Tuer. _Tuer_? Est-ce que Harry entendait des voix l'incitant à _tuer_? L'envie de vomir le saisit brusquement. Des extraits de livres traitant de la schizophrénie lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait notamment du témoignage d'un jeune homme explicitant la force incontrôlable d'une voix sur son esprit l'encourageant à sauter par la fenêtre. Et si un jour Harry passait à l'acte ? Après tout, la violence était de mise dans quasiment chacune de ses crises de démence. S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, Harry l'aurait probablement roué de coups avant de tout détruire autour de lui. Comme cela lui était déjà arrivé dans son école primaire.

Il maintient sa prise ferme sur l'enfant et avec soulagement, il le sentit se calmer progressivement. Tous les deux étaient en sueur, le souffle court. Harry finit par arrêter de se débattre, le visage enfoui dans le creux d'un de ses bras. Des sanglots lourds secouaient son corps. Prudemment, James relâcha sa poigne puis se décala, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il resta sur le qui-vive, se remémorant le nombre de fois où Harry paraissait se calmer avant de sauter à nouveau sur quelqu'un pour le frapper.

Finalement, Harry accepta de monter dans le véhicule de son père dans un état second. James fut forcé de le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher. Tous les deux étaient encore tremblants et en état de choc. L'homme l'attacha avec la ceinture de sécurité et referma la portière dans un claquement sonore.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, » protesta faiblement Lily dont les joues étaient marquées par les larmes. « S'il se passe quelque chose…»

« Reste ici et occupe toi d'Axel, » décréta James en masquant son désarroi. « Mangez et rassure le. Poudlard est informé qu'on arrive. Ils nous attendent. »

Quand le 4x4 quitta la propriété familiale, James laissa son visage s'effondrer et les larmes quittèrent ses yeux, roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Incapable de les retenir, il les laissa l'envahir, sentant l'émotion l'étreindre avec force. Il s'efforça de rester concentré sur la route malgré les spasmes secouant ses mains. La voiture était élancée à une vitesse bien au-dessus de la limite réglementaire mais James savait que son insigne de commissaire était dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Se servir de sa fonction pour transgresser la loi n'était pas bien, pas éthique, pas mature et bla bla bla. James s'en fichait pour l'instant. Sa seule préoccupation était de ramener Harry à Poudlard, en sécurité. Là où des professionnels plus aguerris que lui pourraient le prendre en charge. Faire interner Harry à Poudlard lui sembla une nouvelle fois être la meilleure décision que Lily et lui avaient prise par rapport à lui. Cette fois-ci, ils n'auraient pas à gérer seuls cette situation.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » dit-il, ne s'attendant à aucune réponse.

Après seulement moins de quinze minutes de route, James avait en effet atteint l'Institut Poudlard. À près de 19h45, le parking était vide et plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une forme cachée par la lumière vive d'une lampe de torche fit de grands gestes dans leur direction. James plissa les yeux puis se gara près de lui. Il coupa le moteur et ôta les clés du contact avant de quitter la voiture. Il serra la main énorme de Hagrid avec soulagement.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter. Nous vous attendions. A votre appel, j'ai tout de suite contacté le psychiatre d'astreinte. Le Dr Flitwich vous attend à l'intérieur, » ajouta le veilleur de nuit.

« Merci Hagrid, » soupira James en contournant le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de son fils. « Harry ? Tu peux descendre. »

Le garçon réagit à peine, levant un regard flou vers lui. James tressaillit et malgré lui, ne parvint pas à rencontrer le regard pourtant si semblable à celui de son épouse. Quand l'adulte se pencha au-dessus de lui pour détacher sa ceinture, il le sentit se recroqueviller, levant les mains devant son visage. James s'en sentit mortifié, lui qui avait si peu de fois levé la main sur ses enfants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à Hagrid, craignant son jugement mais le veilleur de nuit attendait patiemment derrière lui. Il incita Harry à quitter le véhicule en l'empoignant d'une prise ferme. Le garçon vacilla sur ses pieds et Hagrid le rattrapa, stabilisant son équilibre. Parcourir la distance entre le parking et le château fut laborieux.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter. Bonsoir Harry, » salua le Dr Flitwich en venant à leur rencontre dans le hall de l'Institut. « Nous allons en chambre d'isolement pour ce soir. C'est le protocole. »

James nota à peine la petite taille de l'homme, entièrement concentré sur son fils. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la moindre justification pour savoir que c'était effectivement la décision la plus judicieuse. Harry sembla sur le point de s'effondrer alors Hagrid, un bonhomme de bien deux mètres de haut et quelques centimètres, se pencha et le souleva du sol. À demi-conscient, l'adolescent ne réagit même pas au contact physique. La jalousie bouffa littéralement James de l'intérieur mais il garda les lèvres closes, tentant de contrôler ses sentiments.

Avant de tourner dans un autre des innombrables couloirs du château, James aperçut de loin Drago Malefoy, un paquet de cigarettes dans les mains. Le choc marquait les traits de son visage pâle. Il amorça un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta, probablement conscient que le moment n'était pas opportun. L'adulte le salua toutefois d'un mouvement de la tête puis disparut à la suite de Hagrid, du Dr Flitwich et de Harry.

« Harry. Tu m'entends ? »

L'adolescent venait d'être déposé sur le lit de la chambre d'isolement sommaire. Le Dr Flitwich n'eut pas besoin de s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur et il se tenait près de lui avec calme et sérénité. Harry ouvrit ses grands yeux verts écarquillés et les posa autour de lui, tentant visiblement de faire la connexion entre sa propre chambre au domicile familial et celle de l'hôpital.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que le gamin retrouve toute sa vivacité et saute hors du lit. Visiblement habitué, Hagrid se plaça devant la porte encore ouverte. La masse de son corps cacha totalement l'entrée, les bloquant tous à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Cependant, Harry ne comptait pas s'enfuir. Il se contenta de se jeter au sol et de ramper dans le coin de la chambre le plus près de lui. Il se recroquevilla là, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et enfonça sa tête entre eux, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que votre femme a transmis à Hagrid, il a refusé de prendre son traitement avant de devenir hors de contrôle ? » demanda le psychiatre.

« C'est ça, » approuva James d'une voix rauque. « Il… Il a jeté plusieurs objets, a hurlé, a essayé de me frapper quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher. Il parlait avec… avec je sais pas qui. Enfin, il répondait à ce quelqu'un lui disait. »

Ses propos décousus ne furent pas relevés par le médecin. Il acquiesça simplement en sortant de sa poche un petit flacon dans lequel se trouvait trois pilules. James reconnut le traitement que son fils devait prendre le soir, celui qui l'avait mit dans un tel état. Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette putain de maladie bon sang ! Pourquoi Harry était-il capable de simplement péter les plombs d'un instant à l'autre ?

« Harry, je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi de prendre tes médicaments ce soir, » murmura Flitwich en s'approchant du jeune patient. « Je comprends que tout cela soit vraiment dur. Là, tu n'es vraiment pas bien et le sommeil ne te fera que du bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Aucun mouvement, aucun mot de l'adolescent n'indiqua que les dernières paroles du psychiatre furent entendues. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry fit glissa une de ses mains de son visage pour la tendre vers le médecin. Il referma sa main autour des médicaments et les fourra dans sa bouche, acceptant ensuite la bouteille d'eau en plastique tendue par l'homme. Il les avala, un goût amer de trahison et de déception envers lui-même l'assaillant.

« C'est très bien, Harry. Nous parlerons de cette soirée demain. Il est temps à présent de se reposer. »

Le garçon acquiesça et rouvrit les yeux, ne s'offusquant même pas de l'heure ridiculement tôt pour un adolescent de 16 ans. James eut l'impression de voir son regard devenir plus clair, moins absent, moins hanté. Avec effroi, il vit de nouvelles larmes jaillir hors des yeux de son fils dès qu'il les posa sur lui. Encore une fois, l'incompréhension frappa de plein fouet l'adulte. Harry acceptait de prendre des médicaments qu'il refusait de prendre à la maison et se mettait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en le voyant ! Que devait-il comprendre ?

« Je crois qu'il vous souhaite près de lui, » chuchota Flitwich en venant près de lui.

D'un mouvement hésitant, James décida de faire confiance à l'homme. Il s'approcha de son fils, s'agenouilla face à lui puis se laissa glisser à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Harry fondit dans ses bras, se collant contre lui comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il sentit Harry enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son pull. James passa un bras autour du corps frêle du gamin, le serrant avec force contre lui. Sa tête se posa au-dessus de la sienne et il soupira à peine, entendant les deux membres de Poudlard quitter la pièce en silence. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent distraitement autour des mèches de cheveux sombres partant dans tous les sens.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, » sanglota Harry.

James fut tenté de répondre un _''comme d'habitude''_ cinglant et amer. Mais quand il répondit à son fils, sa voix était calme et rassurante, deux sentiments à l'opposé de ses ressentis réels.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, » chuchota t-il.

* * *

Alors ? :)


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas être parvenue à répondre à tous vos commentaires mais je me trouve chez ma maman, en pleine campagne donc le réseau WIFI est... très, très difficile à obtenir. Je mettais pas moins de 5 minutes à répondre à chaque review le temps que la page se charge. J'ai privilégié le fait de publier les chapitres de la semaine plutôt que les réponses aux reviews - même si ça m'embête de ne pas avoir répondu à tous - donc j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur :)

Comme je n'ai pas de WIFI, je me suis plutôt attelée à la fin de l'écriture d'Être une famille et à la poursuite d'une nouvelle histoire dont 21 chapitres sont déjà écrits... J'ai hâte de vous la présenter avec l'inquiétude qu'elle ne vous plaise pas...

Vous avez beaucoup aimé le précédent chapitre il me semble et j'en suis très heureuse car je l'ai apprécié aussi. Ce chapitre là, le 27, est peut-être moins agité mais il n'en demeure pas moins important pour le reste de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par review. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 27 : La liberté de choisir_

Éducateur spécialisé depuis presque dix-huit ans, Aubrey Bertram avait enfin été titularisé voilà sept ans à l'Institut pédopsychiatrique Poudlard. Ce n'était pas exactement le lieu où, à sa sortie d'études, il pensait faire carrière. Pourtant, à ce jour, il n'aimerait être nulle part que dans cet établissement.

L'homme poussa un soupir profond en passant une main sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Comme tous les jeudis matins, l'homme était détaché du groupe Gryffondor pour un temps de préparation durant lequel il préparait ses activités éducatives, rencontrait les familles des enfants dont il était référent ou rédigeait des écrits les concernant. L'aiguille approchant dangereusement vers les onze heures, il avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher pour parvenir au bout de son travail. Une gorgée de café brûlante l'aida à se concentrer de nouveau sur le tas de feuilles posé devant lui.

Ce jour là, Aubrey était penché sur la synthèse de Harry Potter. Hospitalisé depuis bientôt 6 mois, une réunion de synthèse était prévue la semaine prochaine entre tous les professionnels de l'établissement prenant en charge le gamin. En tant qu'éducateur référent, il devait présenter le projet éducatif, les axes de travail et les objectifs à mettre en œuvre pour la seconde partie de l'année. Tous les professionnels venaient y dresser une observation et une analyse du gamin pour désigner ce qui allait mieux et ce qui posait encore problème.

Une semaine plus tôt, Aubrey aurait parlé d'évolution exponentielle, d'un progrès évident en matière de socialisation, d'un état d'esprit beaucoup plus serein et de troubles anxieux moins envahissants. Bref, tout ça c'était la semaine dernière et là, l'éducateur devait se secouer pour revenir à la réalité.

La crise de Harry à son domicile la veille avait semblé faire voler en éclats tous les récents progrès. Le gamin était resté en isolement pour la nuit et le petit-déjeuner, complètement amorphe. Son regard vert ne cessait de briller, désemparé et il semblait encore se demander ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard et non plus chez lui. Aubrey l'avait guidé jusqu'au groupe Gryffondor en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait se reposer aujourd'hui, qu'il n'allait pas participer aux activités éducatives proposées pendant les temps de vacances pour ceux restés à Poudlard.

Depuis, le garçon était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Aubrey le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis la porte du bureau des éducateurs ouverte et qui donnait sur la pièce dont la moitié du mur était en fait vitrée. En pensant à Harry, il releva la tête et ses sourcils se haussèrent en voyant Drago Malefoy planté à l'entrée de la salle commune, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre.

En effet, Drago hésitait à entrer dans la pièce vide de tout autres patients. Il tenait contre lui une boîte en plastique ronde proposant un assortiments de bonbons. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond souffla silencieusement et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle. Lui-même avait été dispensé d'activités en raison d'une otite particulièrement tenace.

« Salut. »

Sa voix basse fit sursauter Harry. Le garçon qui serrait un coussin contre son ventre se redressa brusquement, ses yeux verts brillant de crainte. Harry se détendit en le reconnaissant. Il poussa un soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit dans une meilleure position sur le fauteuil, détournant le regard sur l'écran de télévision.

« Salut, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Drago sentit ses entrailles se tordre étrangement en avisant le froid évident entre son camarade et lui. Il se maudit intérieurement : pourquoi avait-il tout foutu en l'air avec le seul patient qu'il appréciait à Poudlard ? Il approcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à Harry et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

D'un geste maladroit, il ouvrit la boite remplie de bonbons et la tendit à Harry. Le blond tressaillit face au regard suspicieux que lui envoya son camarade mais fut soulagé de le voir attraper un bonbon gélifié en forme de nounours avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Ma mère m'a apporté ça avant-hier, » expliqua Drago.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents, seulement brisé par le bruit de fond de la télévision. Harry hocha la tête, distrait. Se retrouver si près de Drago après presque trois semaines de silence radio le perturbait encore plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il préféra garder les lèvres closes, ignorant que dire.

« Ça va ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Drago sonnait sincère. Harry détacha son regard de la télévision suspendue au mur d'un bleu-vert pâle horrible et le posa sur le blond dont l'embarras émanait de son corps par vague. Harry fut tenté de le rabrouer pour lui signifier le mal provoqué par sa soudaine froideur à son égard. Cependant, il soupira. Il se sentait bien trop épuisé dans l'immédiat pour entrer dans un conflit.

Il se surprit à secouer la tête négativement pour indiquer que _non, il n'allait pas bien._ Ses yeux se remplirent aussitôt de larmes. Ces gouttes d'eau traîtresses qu'il retenait depuis son réveil dans la chambre d'isolement. L'envie de fuir pour se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre de Poudlard le tiraillait. Il s'était contenu jusque là, sentant régulièrement le regard de Aubrey posé sur lui. Il fit un brusque sursaut quand la main fraîche et un peu rêche de Drago se posa sur la sienne et la serra avec douceur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se souvenait avoir été grognon toute la journée même si des brusques instants de joie avaient ensoleillé sa journée. Au moment de prendre son traitement, il avait juste pété un plomb, encouragé et félicité par l'approbation pourtant si rare de Voldemort. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir hurlé comme un dément, brisé de la vaisselle, réduit en poussière ses cachets et avoir frappé son père. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir jeté sa lampe de chevet et avoir voulu frapper James. Encore une fois. Puis l'homme l'avait mit à terre, attendant que le calme revienne. Ça avait été difficile à venir tant Voldemort lui hurlait de tuer son propre père.

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi le sorcier voulait-il tellement le voir tuer quelqu'un ? Il était un monstre. Un foutu monstre dangereux. Comment Aubrey avait-il pu le sortir d'isolement ? Il aurait fallu l'attacher et ne plus jamais le laisser sortir de là. Ouais voilà, quelqu'un devrait le tuer pour l'empêcher d'entendre ce foutu Voldemort. Et si un jour, il passait à l'acte ? Une nausée retourna son estomac et il plaqua un poing serré contre sa bouche, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Drago en pressant davantage sa main.

« Je crois que j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'avais juste envie de tout détruire autour de moi, » souffla Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Ça ne doit pas t'étonner de toute façon. Toi aussi t'as réalisé que j'étais un taré. »

La violence de ses mots sembla heurter Drago de plein fouet et le rouge monta aux joues de celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! »

« Évidemment, tu n'as _rien_ dis, » rétorqua Harry d'une voix fâchée. « Tu t'es juste contenté de me tourner le dos après m'avoir embrassé. »

« Je… je n'ai pas fais ça. »

La mauvaise foi du jeune homme était évidente et lui attira un regard éberlué de son camarade. Drago se renfrogna, détourna la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus orageux et il les garda rivé sur la télévision pour ne pas avoir à le regarder davantage. Il attrapa une poignée de bonbons divers qu'il engloutit d'un air fâché.

Le silence s'alourdit un peu plus mais Harry ne fit aucun effort pour le briser ou l'alléger. Il prit toutefois sur lui pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Elle avait été suffisamment dévastatrice la veille pour encore recommencer à lui céder. Pourtant, toute la rancœur ressentie depuis le rejet de Drago semblait exploser en lui et se répandre dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

« Je ne te trouve pas taré. Je sais que tu es… différent de moi, c'est tout, » contra finalement Drago au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant. « Je t'aime bien. T'es mon ami. Je trouvais juste que… après qu'on se soit embrassé, c'était un peu bizarre. »

« Tu trouvais ça bizarre ? C'est _toi_ qui est gay. Moi je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Je m'étais même jamais interrogé là-dessus ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je trouvais ça mal ? » rétorqua le blond. « Tu n'as jamais embrassé qui que ce soit et d'un coup, je viens et je me colle à toi pour le faire. Tu voulais peut-être me rejeter et tu n'as pas osé le faire. »

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une expression piquée à sa mère. Il secoua la tête. Sa dernière séance de masturbation rendue catastrophique par les reproches de Voldemort était la preuve la plus évidente de son approbation au baiser avec Drago. Bien sur, il se voyait mal partager cette anecdote comme preuve.

Malgré tout touché par l'inquiétude du blond à avoir volé son innocence, Harry sentit l'affection reprendre le dessus sur ses reproches. Encore une fois, Drago avait indiqué ne pas le considérer comme fou. Au contraire, il revendiquait leur amitié ! Le plaisir de ses mots le fit frissonner. C'était si bon de ne plus se sentir totalement seul. L'absence de jugement du blond était salvatrice et encore une fois, il ne comprit pas la raison de leur brusque éloignement.

Il détailla discrètement le visage contrarié de son ami et se surprit à vouloir passer une main sur ses sourcils pour les défroncer, sur ses lèvres pour les étirer en un petit sourire et sur le coin de ses yeux pour les déplisser.

« Je ne voulais pas te rejeter. J'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé ça bien. »

La rouge lui monta aux joues. L'avouer à haute voix était déjà gênant mais le faire directement à Drago était encore plus embarrassant. En baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, il loupa le sourire illuminer le visage de l'autre garçon.

L'idée d'avoir contraint Harry à avoir son premier baiser avec un homme était à présent caduque. Elle l'était en réalité depuis le moment où son camarade avait enroulé sa langue avec la sienne, approuvant ainsi leur baiser. Pourtant, il avait été plus facile pour lui de se persuader d'avoir forcé Harry à le faire.

Cette pensée avait permis de masquer sa réelle inquiétude : celle d'être incontestablement et foutrement attiré par Harry Potter, 16 ans, patient de l'Institut Poudlard pour des hallucinations auditives et visuelles. Y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait là-dedans, non ? Jusque là, la maladie de Harry ne l'effrayait guère tant il appréciait la compagnie de celui-ci. Cependant, son attrait à son égard se multipliant de jour en jour, elle prenait une dimension bien plus dangereuse et inquiétante. Comment pouvait-il imaginer quoi que ce soit avec lui dans un tel contexte ?

Pourtant, Drago, en voyant Harry arriver complètement amorphe dans les bras de Hagrid la veille, avait été forcé de lever le voile sur ses émotions et de les accepter telles qu'elles étaient. Son camarade lui avait manqué. Il voulait juste le prendre contre lui, l'embrasser de nouveau, le toucher, le caresser et passer tout son temps avec lui. Peu importe ses hallucinations, peu importe ce qui se passait dans son cerveau.

« Moi aussi, » énonça simplement Drago.

Le blond se retint de gémir de contentement en avisant l'air absolument divin et innocent se dessiner sur le visage de son camarade. Harry avait rougi délicieusement, ses yeux verts pétillant avec force. Mon dieu, il était si innocent, si délicat. À nouveau, une vague d'affection liée à un plaisir brûlant traversa son corps et l'électrisa. Comment avait-il pu tourner le dos à cette vision pendant plus de trois semaines ?

Drago posa distraitement sur la table basse la boîte de bonbons et se pencha un peu plus près de Harry. Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondirent légèrement et le blond put presque palper son anxiété autour de lui. Lui-même sentit sa respiration accélérer, incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Avec un plaisir évident, il vit Harry se détendre un peu et s'approcher également de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Bonjour les garçons ! »

Autant Drago que Harry bondirent en arrière, les joues cramoisies. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée où le Dr Shacklebolt était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés l'un contre l'autre. Il resta parfaitement impassible et ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

« Harry, on se voit un moment ? »

Son patient semblait mortifié et seul un coup de pied discret de son ami le ramena à la réalité. Aussitôt, Harry se mit debout, lissant inutilement son pantalon pour se redonner une contenance mais surtout pour essuyer la moiteur de ses mains. Il s'approcha de lui sans jeter le moindre regard à Drago mais celui-ci semblait de tout façon d'un coup très passionné par l'émission diffusée à la télévision.

Le voyage jusqu'à son bureau se fit dans un silence absolu. Harry marchait à ses côtés, les mains fourrées dans la poche avant de son pull, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses baskets. Ses lèvres étaient scellées l'une contre l'autre et le médecin lui accorda ce temps pour le laisser retrouver ses esprits.

Kingsley en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ? Cela éclaircissait indéniablement la subite tension entre les deux garçons sans raison apparente pour leur entourage. Quelque chose devait s'être passée entre eux et Harry n'avait pas pu le lui expliquer, probablement gêné par la situation. Il coula un regard vers son patient, s'interrogeant sur son ressenti et la façon dont il gérait son attirance envers un autre garçon.

« On n'a pas de séance normalement aujourd'hui, » murmura Harry avec inquiétude.

« C'est vrai mais au regard des événements qui se sont passés hier chez toi, il me semble judicieux qu'on prenne un temps tous les deux. »

Arrivés dans son bureau, ils prirent tout les deux leur place habituelle. Harry semblait s'être muré de nouveau dans le silence et évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Voldemort était-il près de toi hier soir ? »

Deux orbes émeraude effrayés se leva sur lui et il plissa à peine ses propres yeux, touché par la souffrance émanant du gamin face à lui. Harry prit un moment avant de hocher la tête positivement. Le psychiatre était satisfait de la relation de confiance établie entre eux au cours de ces six derniers mois. Rares étaient les fois où Harry hésitait à lui confier la vérité ou lui mentait sciemment.

« Il t'a demandé de ne pas prendre ton traitement ? »

« Oui… Enfin, pas au début, » avoua Harry en rosissant. « Quand maman a voulu que je prenne mes médicaments… Je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait péter un plomb. Je n'avais pas envie de les prendre. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. »

Kingsley hocha lentement la tête, décortiquant les propos du garçon. Il n'était guère étonné par sa réticence à prendre un traitement. L'une des plus grosses difficultés dans la schizophrénie était d'obtenir une prise de traitement régulière et constante alors même que l'état d'esprit du patient était bien trop instable. Cela parvenait souvent après une phase plutôt positive et posée où le patient, rassuré de se voir serein, estimait ne plus avoir besoin de médicaments. Une chose en entraînant une autre, les conséquences en étaient souvent catastrophiques. Un bon nombre d'hospitalisation d'urgence pour une crise paranoïde se faisait en écho à une prise irrégulière ou un arrêt abrupt du traitement.

« Il t'ordonne souvent de faire ou de ne pas faire des choses. »

Ce n'était pas une question, bien un constat mais Harry acquiesça malgré tout, l'air perturbé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un instant alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées. Lord Voldemort passait son temps à lui autoriser ou à lui interdire des choses. Sa vie était régie par les ordres impossibles à rejeter de l'homme. Ce constat lui retourna l'estomac et il gémit doucement.

Voldemort lui ordonnait de ne pas prendre ses médicaments. Il lui ordonnait de tout casser autour de lui. Il lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger ou de furie. Il lui ordonnait parfois de se tuer. De se faire du mal ou de faire du mal aux autres. De ne pas se masturber. De ne pas ressentir de plaisir physique. Il lui ordonnait de tuer.

« Des fois, il est vraiment gentil avec moi, » geignit pourtant Harry.

« Es-tu d'accord avec tous les ordres qu'il te donne ? »

L'absence de jugement dans la voix de son psychiatre le mit un peu plus en confiance. Il regarda tout autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts apparaître pour le surveiller et le menacer. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le Dr Shacklebolt et lui dans la pièce. Rassuré, Harry secoua négativement la tête, songeant à toutes les fois où il obéissait à l'homme et à ces nombreuses fois où au contraire, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'écouter.

« Quel est l'ordre que tu détestes le plus ? »

Kingsley put voir le visage de son patient se tordre dans tous les sens et passer par diverses émotions. La peur prédominait, la honte la talonnait de près. Il posait son regard tout autour de lui en évitant toutefois consciencieusement le psychiatre. Harry ne semblait pas encore prêt à formuler à haute voix ce qui le hantait le plus dans l'ascendance de son hallucination sur lui.

Son collègue, le Dr Flitwich, avait recueilli tous les détails de la soirée de la veille auprès du père de Harry. Ce dernier avait tenté d'être le plus précis possible malgré son désarroi évident. James Potter avait été profondément choqué d'entendre son fils hurler ne pas vouloir tuer, ce qui laissait sous-entendre un ordre plutôt macabre du délire de l'enfant. Kingsley était à peu près sûr que dans ce funèbre cri se trouvait la crainte la plus sombre de Harry.

« Tu as peur de le décevoir, » ajouta t-il en voyant le silence perdurer.

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! »

Sa répartie était trop vive pour être entièrement sincère. Harry s'en rendit immédiatement compte et il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air inquiet, semblant penser que le Dr Shacklebolt allait le gronder. Celui-ci resta seulement impassible, se contentant de l'observer calmement.

« Tu as le droit de vouloir le rendre fier de toi. Il semble que tu l'as intégré dans ta vie comme une personne à part entière, » déclara prudemment Kingsley et il leva la main quand Harry ouvrit la bouche protester. « Tu penses que Voldemort et la magie sont réels, ce n'est pas mon cas. Nous avons déjà parlé du fait que je ne changerais pas ma vision des choses pour admettre quelque chose que je ne vois pas et n'entends pas. »

Harry serra les lèvres un peu plus, retenant de répliquer vertement. Pourtant, il secoua la tête pour approuver les propos de l'homme. S'il pouvait apprécier quelque chose chez son psychiatre, c'était sa franchise désarmante sans pour autant qu'il fasse preuve d'un mépris complet par rapport à sa réalité à lui. Le Dr Shacklebolt niait l'existence de ce qu'il qualifiait comme son délire mais pouvait admettre que Harry les voyait. Ça avait un côté un peu paradoxal auquel Harry s'était accoutumé et que, au final, il appréciait.

« Il me dit qu'il restera toujours avec moi et je sais que c'est vrai. Je… Lui s'est attaché à moi en quelque sorte alors… voilà. »

« Alors lui obéir est parfois plus fort que toi, » supposa le psychiatre avec douceur. « Et tu t'es aussi attaché à lui en quelque sorte malgré votre relation plutôt néfaste sur toi. Tu as un lien très fort avec cette personne qui n'existe que pour toi. »

L'entendre ainsi prononcé par son psychiatre avait quelque chose de complètement dément. _Même_ lui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Était-ce le sentiment général ressenti par ses parents, par son entourage quand ils songeaient à lui ? Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Et si, pour une fois, il acceptait la réalité des autres ? Et si, pour une fois, il se disait que Voldemort n'existait pas tout comme les Mangemorts et la magie ? Envisager cela lui coupa le souffle et il eut l'impression de voir tout ses repères s'effondrer autour de lui, le rendant plus fragile que jamais. Comment pouvait-il renier ce qu'il pensait vrai depuis seize foutues années ?

« Quand il me touche, je le sens ! Je le sens aussi bien que si c'était vous par exemple. »

« Je sais. »

Ces deux mots rassurèrent profondément Harry. Il cacha ses yeux derrière une de ses mains, commençant à se replier sur lui-même. Entre lui et les autres, il y aurait toujours ce mur infranchissable entre deux réalités différentes. Seules quelques personnes comme le Dr Shacklebolt semblait pouvoir escalader ce mur et faire un pas vers lui, sans crainte et sans jugement. Mais Harry ne se leurrait pas : c'était le métier de l'homme. Bien sûr qu'il faisait tout pour le comprendre.

« Lord Voldemort n'est pas la seule personne attachée à toi. Il y a autour de toi une quantité de personnes qui t'apprécient, se soucient de toi et t'aiment. Notamment des personnes dont l'objectif n'est pas de te nuire ou de rendre malheureux. »

Comment le Dr Shacklebolt pouvait-il savoir que la peur de se retrouver seul, sans Voldemort, le tiraillait en raison de ce sentiment brûlant en lui d'un vide et d'un manque d'amour ? Il chassa son questionnement, songeant que le psychiatre le comprenait mieux que lui-même se comprenait.

« Veux-tu continuer à l'entendre et à le voir ? »

Spontanément, Harry fut tenté de répondre un _non_ assuré et puissant. Pourtant, le mensonge éclata dans sa conscience et il réalisa alors que la présence de Voldemort avait quelque chose de foutrement rassurant pour lui. L'homme était là. Toujours. Il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir délaissé, à ne pas l'avoir rejeté. Il n'était pas des plus gentils, bien trop souvent menaçant mais… Il était là.

Harry leva un regard horrifié vers son psychiatre mais celui-ci sembla guère étonné par le cheminement de ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il espérer acquérir un semblant de vie posée si, au fond de lui, quelque chose appréciait être ainsi malmené par des sorciers invisibles ?

« Je voudrais que tout ça s'arrête, » souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Que ça s'arrête dans ma tête d'être toujours agité et violent. »

« Je crois savoir que le traitement que je t'ai prescris depuis le mois de novembre a plutôt un effet… repoussant sur la magie et les sorciers que _tu_ vois. Je te propose de partir de ce postulat pour tenter d'apaiser tout ce qui s'agite dans ton esprit, » suggéra Kingsley. « Suivre ton traitement à la lettre peut, dans une certaine mesure, faire fuir ceux qui te font peur. Ça te laisse l'opportunité de te concentrer sur autre chose. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry garda son regard ancré dans celui de son psychiatre un long moment, tournant et retournant ses mots dans tous les sens dans son esprit. Il relâcha finalement sa respiration inconsciemment retenue.

« Ok, » murmura t-il. « Ok. Essayons. »


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour !

JE REPUBLIE CE CHAPITRE APRÈS UN BUG DU SITE DANS LA JOURNÉE QUI N'A PAS INDIQUE LA PUBLICATION DE CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. A CEUX AYANT DÉJÀ MIS UNE REVIEW, DÉSOLÉ ET SI VOUS POUVEZ, RÉÉCRIVEZ EN UNE AFIN QU'ELLE APPARAISSE DANS CETTE VERSION, ÇA SERAIT TRÈS GENTIL :-)

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. En me baladant sur les reviews de l'histoire, je me suis aperçue que certaines d'entre elles n'atterrissent pas dans ma boîte mail et que du coup, je ne réponds jamais à certains d'entre vous. J'en suis profondément navrée, j'essaie de deviner ce qu'il se passe pour résoudre cela mais je m'excuse d'avance si vous ne recevez pas de réponse. Sachez que je prends toujours - sauf exception - la peine de répondre à vos commentaires.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Il est plus court que les autres mais il me paraissait bien comme ça. Je l'aime beaucoup même si on y voit pas directement Harry. Je l'ai écris avec beaucoup d'émotions, en me mettant le plus possible dans l'esprit des personnages. Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais j'ai très hâte d'avoir vos retours. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 28 : La douleur d'une mère_

En appuyant son doigt sur le petit bouton de la sonnette qui s'enfonça sous la pression, Severus Snape se demanda quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour le mener jusque là. Il envisagea de tourner les talons, de remonter dans sa voiture et de reprendre le cours sécurisant et rassurant de son quotidien.

Cependant, la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de faire face à la propriétaire de la maison. Il resta muet, le visage impassible et observa avec une certaine délectation la surprise se dessiner sur les traits de la femme devant lui.

« Severus ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Lily, » salua t-il. « Je suis venu m'informer de ta santé. »

Les vacances scolaires s'étaient achevées depuis deux semaines et Lily n'était toujours pas revenue enseigner. Elle avait contacté les deux établissements scolaires où elle enseignait pour leur signifier son absence avant de leur faire parvenir un arrêt maladie signé par le médecin de famille. Depuis, elle n'avait plus redonné la moindre nouvelle, envoyant juste un autre arrêt de travail pour une semaine supplémentaire.

Severus la détailla du regard, l'inquiétude reprenant le dessus. Son amie d'enfance était extrêmement pâle et les cernes encerclant ses jolis yeux verts détonnaient sur son visage. Ses joues, quelque peu creusées, indiquaient une alimentation fluctuante. Ses cheveux roux étaient ramenés dans une queue de cheval rapide et elle était vêtue d'un vieux pantalon de sport et d'un tee-shirt bien trop large. Le plus glaçant pour Severus fut la tristesse luisant dans son regard.

« Oh, c'est gentil ! Juste un rhume tenace. »

« Un rhume nécessitant trois semaines d'arrêt de travail. Étonnant, je n'avais jamais vu cela, » ironisa Severus.

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent, redonnant enfin un peu de couleur à ce visage si blême. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son front, s'appuyant contre la porte tout en semblant chercher une excuse plus réaliste.

« J'ai été à Poudlard, » ajouta t-il.

Comme si cela suffisait à faire tomber toutes les barrières de Lily, le visage de la femme s'affaissa et elle soupira profondément. Elle recula de quelques pas, ouvrit la porte en grand et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la maison. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'invita à la suivre hors du hall d'entrée.

Severus inclina la tête et lui emboîta le pas, son regard sombre détaillant le nouvel environnement. S'il dissimula sa stupéfaction face à une demeure aussi jolie, il n'en demeura pas moins impressionné. L'extérieur de la propriété lui avait déjà fait forte impression mais l'intérieur était tout aussi beau à observer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce à vivre construite en U tourné sur le côté gauche. La cuisine donnait sur la salle à manger qui elle-même se recourbait sur l'espace salon, séparé par la cuisine d'un demi-mur.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle régnait un fatras étonnant. Severus fouilla du regard le bazar, découvrit au moins six livres ouverts, des feuilles remplies de notes, des stylos et une gomme mélangés dans tout cela et enfin, une bouteille de vin et un verre encore à moitié plein. Lily poussa d'un mouvement large de bras un espace sur le côté droit de la table pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir face à face.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Une boisson froide ? »

« Un peu de ton vin sera parfait. »

A nouveau, Lily rosit légèrement comme prise sur le fait mais elle lui sortit un verre à vin du vaisselier en bois contre le mur. Elle lui remplit une dose généreuse, le fit glisser jusqu'à lui et attrapa son propre verre avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Tu travailles sur tes cours même en étant en arrêt de travail, » constata Severus.

« J'essaie, » grimaça Lily. « Je ne veux pas laisser mon remplaçant sans indications. Il est novice dans l'enseignement. »

La grimace de Severus fut éloquente concernant son avis sur le jeune remplaçant en littérature anglaise. Encore un enseignant fraîchement sorti de l'école qui devait faire face à la gestion de plusieurs classes sans avoir jamais été réellement guidé là-dedans hormis quelques stages au cours de ses études.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant que dire. Severus n'était jamais venu dans la maison des Potter et Lily ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la moindre visite. Le professeur de chimie en profita pour détailler la grande pièce à vivre, reconnaissant le bon goût de son amie dans la décoration finement pensée.

« J'ai été à Poudlard, » répéta t-il, s'attirant une grimace de la jeune femme. « Mon filleul m'a indiqué l'état de ton fils. »

« Pourquoi t'en parle t-il ? »

La voix de Lily était agressive, si loin de son tempérament habituel. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte car un air d'effroi traversa ses traits avant qu'elle ne cache son visage dans l'une de ses mains, poussant un profond soupir. Elle se redressa légèrement et s'apprêta à lui faire des excuses mais l'homme les balaya d'un geste de la main.

« Il apprécie beaucoup Harry et s'inquiète de le voir ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez vous après une soirée bien compliquée, » justifia Severus. « Il sait que nous travaillons ensemble et m'a interrogé à votre sujet. Je lui ai bien sûr indiqué que cela ne le regardait en rien mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un lien entre l'arrêt des retours de Harry et ton absence à l'école. »

Lily sembla lutter entre différentes pensées puis elle abandonna la partie, avalant une grande gorgée de vin. Elle reposa son verre et se leva, s'approchant de la grande porte-fenêtre entrouverte donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. La baie vitrée ouvrait sur une terrasse dallée puis sur un grand terrain d'herbe dont le centre était occupé par une piscine creusée. La propriété était magnifique. Tout dans le domaine semblait montrer le riche héritage et le poste haut placé de James Potter.

Severus resta impassible en la regardant se perdre dans la contemplation du terrain de la maison. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence profond. Ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes contenues et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter davantage pour elle. Ce type de réaction n'était pas habituel chez son amie d'enfance.

« C'était horrible. Ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé à la maison. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de le voir complètement envahi, en pleurs et violent, » murmura Lily d'une voix tremblante. « Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais ça m'est insupportable de le voir tout casser et de le voir frapper James quand il essaie de l'arrêter. »

A présent qu'elle était lancée, Lily laissa libre court à ses émotions et déballa tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée à Severus. L'homme l'écouta en silence, sans jamais couper son flot de paroles. Un frisson désagréable le traversa en imaginant la scène et la violence de celle-ci. Impossible de voir Harry dans une telle fureur quand il voyait ce gamin si timide et gentil à Poudlard. Où se cachait cette violence, bon sang ?

A la fin de son récit, la rousse était légèrement essoufflée. Elle s'était mise à faire des allers-retours devant la porte-fenêtre, accompagnant ses mots de grands gestes animés. Severus se maudit en ressentant un élan de désir envers elle quand les rayons du soleil de ce mois de mars firent briller ses cheveux de feu.

« J'ai eu peur de lui, » confia t-elle finalement, la honte marquant son visage. « J'ai eu peur de lui et je crois que j'ai encore peur. Il… On a compris que ces voix qu'il entend le pousse à faire du mal aux autres, à les tuer. »

« Il n'a pas tué l'un d'entre vous, » raisonna Severus.

« Pour l'instant ! Qui te dit qu'un jour, il n'écoutera pas ces voix ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Je n'y comprends rien. Un moment il va bien et l'autre, il casse tout ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine puis il hurle à quelqu'un d'invisible qu'il ne peut pas nous tuer. »

L'enseignant de chimie resta muet un moment. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Lui-même en connaissait trop peu sur la schizophrénie pour espérer rassurer Lily. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Harry Potter. La peur de son amie était compréhensible et absolument pas déplacée.

Un sentiment de pitié et de tristesse à l'encontre du couple Potter lui pinça le cœur mais il se secoua. Lily n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Elle était seulement en demande d'une oreille et d'une épaule pour s'épancher. La culpabilité l'entourant lui indiqua que prononcer ces mots devaient lui écorcher la gorge. Lily vint se rasseoir sur la chaise face à lui.

« On a déjà tous entendu ces histoires sordides où un gamin tue toute sa famille pendant leur sommeil ou je ne sais quoi, » reprit-elle dans un murmure. « On se dit tous _''jamais ça ne nous arrivera''_ mais combien d'enfants étaient instables psychiquement avant de passer à l'acte ? Je suis horrible de dire ça mais… j'ai peur de Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas horrible, c'est naturel. Il est envahi par des hallucinations qui le poussent à agir et si, effectivement, l'un de ses actes est de tuer quelqu'un, ta peur est tout à fait rationnelle. »

« S'il revient à la maison et qu'un jour, il fait du mal à Axel ? Je sais que… Enfin merde, c'est tellement loin de Harry. Il n'est pas comme ça, Severus, je te l'assure. Il n'est pas mauvais mais… Si la maladie devient trop forte et lui fait péter les plombs jusqu'à l'irréparable ? »

Exprimant enfin ses craintes et questionnements, Lily sentit ses émotions déferler en elle avec violence. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche mais les larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux, accompagnées de lourds sanglots. Elle dissimula son visage entre ses mains, se laissant totalement submerger par le paquet d'émotions négatives retenu depuis bientôt trois semaines dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Elle sursauta en entendant la chaise de Severus grincer sur le parquet mais apprécia quand ses bras finement musclés s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. L'homme s'était agenouillé pour lui faire face et la tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Il plaça une main réconfortante dans son dos, l'autre sur l'arrière de sa tête et Lily se laissa complètement aller, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un temps indéfini.

Un long moment se passa dans ce silence seulement brisé par le bruit des sanglots de la femme. Severus accueillit toute sa peine en se sentant lui-même très touché par ses inquiétudes. Il peinait à se mettre à la place des Potter et à s'imaginer vivre avec cette angoisse permanente de son propre enfant.

« Je suis désolée, » chuchota Lily. « Merci, Sev. Merci d'être venu. »

Ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries, ne laissant place qu'à un regard encore brillant et vide. Elle se redressa doucement, le regardant avec gratitude. Embarrassé par ses remerciements, Severus retira ses bras, brisant l'étreinte. Il grimaça quand ses jambes flageolèrent au moment de se remettre debout.

Lily se leva pour aller chercher un paquet de mouchoirs. Il l'entendit se rincer le visage dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de revenir près de lui. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et être bien plus apaisée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant en sentant de nombreuses mèches folles s'étant échappées de sa queue de cheval.

« En as-tu parlé avec son psychiatre ? »

Une nouvelle grimace déforma les traits de Lily et Severus se surprit à ne pas aimer cela. Il prit une légère inspiration et, l'air de rien, recula de quelques pas. Il attrapa son verre, avala une gorgée pour laquelle il se donna la peine d'avoir l'air de la savourer avec lenteur, comme s'il était le breuvage le plus délicat qu'il soit. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Lily était rayée de sa liste des femmes intéressantes comme potentielle petite amie. Mais son corps, ce sale traître, arrivait encore à le prendre par surprise.

Lily secoua la tête, à mille lieux des tensions corporelles de son ami. Elle a la main qui vole dans l'air, ses doigts se referment sur la bouteille de vin et elle s'en ressert une rasade. La culpabilité l'effleura mais elle la repoussa avec force. Dépasser les limites, quelque rares fois dans sa vie, n'allait pas faire d'elle une mauvaise personne, non ? Son statut de mère s'était dégradée au niveau rouge et alarmant de « mauvais » alors, elle n'était plus à ça près.

« Il m'a contacté à deux reprises. Pour un rendez-vous. J'ai trouvé des excuses, » explique t-elle avant de boire une gorgée. « J'ai dis que James était au travail, qu'il était indisponible. James n'est même pas au courant et n'arrête pas de râler qu'on ait pas plus de nouvelles de Poudlard. Je suis pitoyable. »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, » siffla Severus en lui enlevant le verre de la main. « Il est 16H00, Lily. Ça ne t'aidera en rien. Prends contact avec son psychiatre dès que tu t'en sens capable. »

Elle ne protesta pas quand le verre lui est arraché des mains. Elle acquiesça même d'un mouvement de la tête et songea au post-it collé sur le frigo avec le numéro de Poudlard. Elle le ferait. Demain peut-être mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait absolument pas le courage. Lily se sentait étreint par une tristesse incommensurable. Une tristesse comme elle se souvenait rarement avoir ressenti durant sa vie.

James était délicat et patient, acceptant sans protester son besoin de rester à la maison un temps et de ne pas retourner immédiatement au travail. Il ne disait rien en rentrant et en voyant que le dîner n'était pas préparé contrairement à d'habitude. Il appelait Axel et tous les deux se mettaient à la tâche, profitant de cet instant pour tisser un peu plus leur complicité. Il ne protestait pas en la voyant monter se coucher à une heure ridiculement tôt avant de redescendre dans le salon en pleine nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Peut-être que son mari avait compris ce qu'elle traversait alors qu'elle même ne l'avait pas encore perçu : la réalité de la maladie de Harry lui sautait à la gueule sans qu'elle ne sache comment réagir. Cela faisait des années que James avait affronté cette réalité. Elle qui s'était tant interdit de le faire se retrouvait aujourd'hui juste démunie et effondrée.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à retourner à Poudlard, » souffla t-elle avec honte. « Je n'ai pas pu aller le voir. J'ai à peine réussi à lui parler au téléphone. »

Severus hocha la tête distraitement, comprenant parfaitement la culpabilité de la femme mais toutefois agacé de la voir autant dans l'autoflagellation. Lily accepterait-elle un jour que la perfection n'existait pas ? Il était prêt à parier qu'elle faisait tout pour être la meilleure mère possible. Elle avait bien le droit de flancher un peu.

« Quand vas-tu revenir enseigner ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » souffla t-elle.

« La semaine prochaine. Tu te repose encore cette semaine puis tu reviens à Durmstrang, » ordonna Severus. « Tu as besoin de temps mais tu ne vas pas rester terrée ici pendant encore plus de temps. »

Lily sourit dans un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse face à la voix implacable de son ami d'enfance. Elle ne dit rien, hocha tout de même la tête en songeant que retourner à Durmstrang et à l'université Beauxbâtons était peut-être l'occasion de reprendre un rythme et de se sortir de ce marasme émotionnel l'engluant à la maison.

« Comment allait-il ? » demanda t-elle au moment où Severus prit sa veste pour l'enfiler. « Quand tu l'as vu, comment allait-il ? »

Severus ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il mit sa veste, sortit son trousseau de clés de la voiture avant de la regarder.

« Ça avait l'air d'aller. Drago et lui se sont empiffrés des gâteaux que j'ai rapporté de la biscuiterie en me racontant avec animation leur séance de cheval, » déclara t-il. « Après, il s'est retiré dans sa chambre. »

« Drago et lui se reparlent ? Je les pensais en froid. Harry n'avait pas voulu m'en expliquer la raison. »

Le professeur de chimie afficha une drôle de tête mais redevint rapidement neutre en haussant les épaules. Lily referma la porte derrière lui après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois pour sa visite. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant, songeant que son état la faisait passer à côté d'un petit pan de la vie de son fils et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter plus longtemps.

Une voix vicieuse vint lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille que la vie passait à côté de son fils et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour le laisser monter à bord de la réalité.


	29. Chapitre 29

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'ignore si le problème technique au niveau des notifications d'alerte est résolu (je l'espère !) mais voilà le chapitre en temps et en heure. Force est de constater que, les alertes n'ayant pas été envoyées dans les boîtes mails, j'ai reçu beaucoup moins de reviews pour ce chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont fait et j'espère que ceux qui prennent en route ce chapitre **n'oublient pas de regarder le précédent chapitre** :)

Celui-ci là me plaît assez bien car deux nouveaux personnages apparaissent et la fin... Un sacré bond en avant. Mais chut, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir tout cela dans ce chapitre 29. Bonne lecture ( et à vos claviers ^^ )

A mercredi prochain  
Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 29 : N'aie pas peur_

La moitié du mois de mars s'était déjà écoulée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel même si les températures ne dépassaient que rarement les 10°c. Peu importe, Pansy Parkinson avait tenu à enfiler sa plus belle robe noire en coton sur laquelle était tissée des arabesques d'un joli bleu turquoise. Elle avait agrémenté sa tenue de bottes hautes noires avec de petits talons, de son manteau de la même couleur et d'un foulard gris. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré et durcissaient davantage les traits de son visage.

La jeune fille tira sur sa cigarette, pensive et continua à traverser le parking de l'Institut Poudlard sans prononcer un mot. Elle mettait les pieds pour la première fois dans l'hôpital pédopsychiatrique. Elle était plutôt agréablement surprise de voir le château composé de quatre tours se dresser devant elle. Sans être immense, il était de taille raisonnable. Le parc l'entourant était spacieux et elle imaginait sans mal le large espace devant s'étendre à l'arrière du château.

« Tu penses qu'il va bien ? »

Son camarade à la peau noire tourna un regard marron vers elle, l'air concentré. Il prit un temps avant de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules incertain. Blaise Zabini ignorait si son meilleur ami allait bien, s'il serait heureux de les voir, si ses messages lui assurant que tout se passait pour le mieux à Poudlard étaient véridiques ou non.

« J'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée, » souffla le garçon.

Sans un mot, les deux amis arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée close du château. Leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur la plaque dorée fixée à la droite de la porte et le même malaise se propagea en eux.

 _Institut Poudlard_

 _Hôpital pédopsychiatrique depuis 1857_

 _Hospitalisation complète, partielle et hôpital de jour_

Aucun des deux n'avaient déjà mis les pieds dans un tel lieu. Pansy se reprit la première, écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette au sol et poussa les portes. La beauté du lieu lui coupa le souffle et un sourire appréciateur étira ses lèvres, adoucissant d'un coup la dureté de son visage. Le sol était fait de vieilles dalles et les murs étaient en pierres épaisses. Des appliques murales représentant des torches étaient fixées aux murs et éclairaient le hall d'entrée.

Un peu hébétés par leur surprenante découverte de l'entrée du château, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil derrière lequel se tenait un homme malingre, aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles. Un badge près de son cœur indiquait _Dobby_ et Pansy fut tenté de glousser face à ce prénom ridicule. Elle resta toutefois polie et le salua d'un hochement de la tête.

« Nous venons voir Drago Malefoy, » annonça Pansy d'une voix assurée.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur, » salua l'homme d'une voix douce. « Drago se trouve dans le parc en ce moment. Contournez le château du côté droit et vous le trouverez. Veuillez indiquer vos noms et votre lien avec Drago dans ce registre. »

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un nouveau regard mais ils remplirent l'épais livre réservé aux visiteurs. Ils remercièrent l'homme avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Blaise resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et l'inquiétude s'infiltra en lui en songeant à la réaction de Drago à leur visite surprise.

En contournant le château, ils débouchèrent sur un grand parc où figuraient des tables et des bancs en bois, un panier de basket, des buissons et arbres. Une dizaine d'enfants et adolescents profitaient des rayons de soleil mais les deux amis n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Drago.

Leur ami était allongé sur l'herbe humide, protégé par un grand plaid carré gris. Même de leur place, les adolescents purent voir son petit sourire, à peine visible mais si caractéristique de Drago, éclairant son visage à la peau pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés comme à l'accoutumée et il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais bouquin, l'air concentré.

Sur son ventre reposait une autre tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Le garçon portait des lunettes rondes et son visage était fin, portant encore des traces enfantines. Sa tête était appuyée sur le ventre de Drago et celui-ci passait distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux complètement désordonnés. Le garçon avait les yeux clos et semblait apprécier la chaleur réconfortante du soleil pour se reposer. Il y avait dans la position et les gestes de Drago quelque chose bien différent de l'amitié.

« Ah bah tiens, on en a pas entendu parler de celui-là, » marmonna Blaise.

Pansy lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, sentant malgré tout son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens. Voir Drago s'accoquiner de garçons plutôt que de filles – du moins, d'elle pour être tout à fait honnête – la prenait toujours aux tripes un instant avant que sa conscience vienne lui susurrer que _non,_ une relation avec Drago était impossible et que _oui_ , elle avait décidé de l'accepter.

« Alors, c'est ça que tu appelles un château minable Drago Malefoy ? » lança t-elle d'une voix forte.

La réaction des deux garçons fut absolument hilarante. Drago sursauta brusquement, releva la tête d'un mouvement vif et manqua de faire tomber son livre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et une pléiade de sentiments passant de la colère, à la honte puis à la joie traversa son regard gris.

L'autre garçon ouvrit les yeux très rapidement et se redressa, les observant avec une méfiance évidente. Pansy et Blaise furent tout les deux retournés par le regard émeraude du garçon, comprenant pourquoi le physique pourtant banal devenait si désirable pour Drago avec de tels yeux. Ils ne loupèrent pas non plus la pure panique se dessinant dans ce regard, donnant au garçon l'air d'être un animal traqué. La main de Drago s'enroulant autour du bras du garçon d'un geste rassurant et protecteur ne leur échappa pas non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » aboya le blond.

Les deux patients de Poudlard se mirent assis en tailleur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Pansy roula des yeux face au ton agressif mais son sourire large démentait son irritation. Elle s'approcha de son ami, s'installa sur le plaid face à lui en se mettant à genoux dessus et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant avec force contre elle. Une poignée de secondes suffit pour que Drago lui rende l'étreinte.

« Ça fait des semaines que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi alors nous avons décidé de venir te rendre une petite visite, » répliqua Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour à côté de Pansy. « On rentre de Salem toutes les semaines, on peut quand même venir une fois de temps en temps à Poudlard. »

Le ton du métisse n'admettait aucune réplique mais le regard meurtrier de Drago se posa néanmoins sur lui, ne lui tirant pas le moindre tressaillement. La honte de son meilleur ami à être interné à Poudlard n'allait pas les empêcher de se voir encore plus longtemps ! À la place, il lança un regard goguenard au blond et se pencha vers lui afin de l'attirer dans une brève accolade.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard discret après avoir observé le garçon à coté de Drago. Son regard angoissé était abrupt, violent et il semblait sur le point de s'enfuir. Les traits de son visage étaient figés dans une expression de crainte. Ses deux mains s'agrippaient à un des bras du blond comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui grimper dessus pour se mettre hors de danger.

« Voici Harry. C'est un ami, » présenta Drago en remarquant leur hésitation. « Harry, voici mes deux meilleurs amis : Blaise et Pansy. On était à l'Institut Salem ensemble depuis nos onze ans. »

« Jusqu'à ce que Drago fasse de la merde et que ses parents le retirent de l'école, » s'esclaffa Blaise.

Harry ne trouvait pas cela très marrant. Drago avait quitté sa précédente école dans des conditions plutôt dramatiques. Ses parents avaient été clairs avec lui : même à sa sortie de Poudlard, il ne remettra plus un pied dans la très honorable école de Salem au nord du pays. Hors de question de risquer à le renvoyer dans un internat et de revoir ses précédentes frasques revenir au galop. Cependant, son ami ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la boutade douteuse de Blaise.

Les noms ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Drago passait de nombreux week-ends avec eux jusqu'à ce que la découverte de son cannabis mette un terme à ses retours à domicile. Mettre un visage sur ceux-ci lui permettait de mieux situer l'entourage de son ami. Il se secoua en songeant que là, à cet instant, il devrait dire quelque chose pour répondre aux convenances sociales. Leur serrer la main lui sembla juste impossible alors il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Salut, » croassa t-il lamentablement.

La honte déferla en lui en voyant l'incrédulité se dessiner sur le visage des deux arrivants face à son comportement visiblement peu adapté. Il s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration et de relâcher le bras de Drago que ses mains étaient en train de broyer. La main nouvellement libre de son ami glissa dans le bas de son dos et l'encercla dans une caresse rassurante. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci, y puisant un zeste de confiance en lui.

« Bonjour Harry, » salua Pansy d'une voix polie.

« Alors, Drago n'est pas trop insupportable ? Quand j'étais avec lui cinq jours par semaine avec lui, j'avais constamment envie de l'étriper. Ça te fait de même ? »

Harry resta un instant stupéfié par les propos et la voix de conspiration de Blaise Zabini. Le garçon s'était penché vers lui, laissant une distance trop peu rassurante pour lui. Tout en gigotant pour se reculer, le jeune Potter laissa échapper un rire maladroit et coula un regard anxieux sur son ami.

L'air blasé de Drago le rassura et Harry se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, leurs hanches se touchant. Le contact fut apaisant et un léger souffle traversa ses lèvres. Il loupa le regard suspicieux de Pansy, toutefois repéré par Drago, et se donna un coup de fouet psychique : il était capable de répondre à cette question ! Et même avec humour si son cerveau acceptait de se remettre en marche.

« Ça va. Il n'est pas trop horrible. Même s'il grogne tout le temps et semble toujours vouloir tuer quelqu'un. »

Sa réponse franche sembla les désarmer tous les trois avant que Blaise n'éclate de rire, se penchant un peu plus près de lui, lui flanquant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule droite. Le contact manqua de faire bondir Harry mais la prise de Drago, anticipant sa réaction, s'était raffermie sur lui, le maintenant immobile dans une poigne étrangement rassurante.

« Ça y est, je l'adore ! » badina le métisse en le pointant du doigt. « Je l'adopte ! »

« Ne t'effraie pas des bêtises de Blaise. Il ne sait pas comment agir autrement, » soupira Pansy d'un faux air blasé.

« Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, » murmura Harry en souriant légèrement, amusé par les simagrées du garçon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry fut toutefois profondément soulagé de quitter les trois amis et de se précipiter dans le château. Il poussa un soupir tremblant en songeant combien ses réactions étaient anormales et inadaptées dès qu'un inconnu pénétrait dans sa vie privée. Pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi ? Il était pourtant très à l'aise avec Colin, Neville ou Drago. Il poussa un grognement furieux et flanqua un coup de pied dans un des murs du château, renfrogné.

« Arrête d'être aussi bizarre ! » se gronda t-il à mi-voix.

D'ailleurs, Drago allait recommencer à le trouve bizarre. Enfin… Son ami s'était montré plutôt chaleureux et sympathique en essayant de l'intégrer dans leur conversation. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire nouveau en songeant au blond. Leur conversation après sa désastreuse soirée à la maison Potter avait brisé toutes les barrières entre eux, ramenant leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle s'était même améliorée à son grand étonnement et Harry peinait à savoir comment gérer cela. Il appréciait les gestes doux et les baisers légers de Drago autant qu'il les craignait. Le plaisir ressenti toutefois à ces marques d'affection, à ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes à l'abri de tous les regards lui conféraient une bonne humeur indescriptible.

Drago et lui n'en parlaient jamais, se contenant d'échanger de temps à autre ces baisers. Harry était à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir à mettre de mots sur cette étrange relation mais était aussi inquiet de ne pas savoir comment se situer. C'était leur petit secret à eux. Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Harry sentit une chaleur se propager en lui, lui arrachant des frissons fichtrement agréables.

Se retrouvant devant la porte du Dr Shacklebolt pour leur première séance de la semaine, Harry prit le temps d'apaiser son esprit avant de frapper à la porte. Quasi instantanément, la voix douce de l'homme s'éleva et l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu es en forme aujourd'hui ! »

La voix enthousiaste de l'homme le rendit méfiant et il arqua les sourcils en avançant dans la pièce. Kingsley ne lui laissa pas le temps de se glisser à sa place habituelle car il se leva et en quelques enjambées fut près de lui. Harry le dévisagea, étonné et le regarda se placer au centre de la pièce, l'invitant à se mettre face à lui.

« Bien, on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour cette fois-ci car je trouve que tu as vraiment progressé ces derniers temps. »

Harry ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il avait progressé. Il était toujours le même. La situation était peut-être même pire : il prenait sans rechigner son traitement et n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis presque cinq semaines à présent. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, l'incrédulité marquant les traits de son visage. Le psychiatre s'en aperçut et éclata de son rire chaud mais lui enjoignit d'un geste à rester debout face à lui, trois mètres les séparant.

« Les apparitions de Voldemort et de ses hommes semblent être en suspend depuis la reprise régulière de ton traitement. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec une certaine méfiance dans la voix.

« Comme tu l'as déjà entendu, ces sorciers n'existent pas autre part que dans ton esprit. C'est ton cerveau qui produit ce que nous appelons des hallucinations, » rappela Kingsley sans s'arrêter malgré l'air ahuri du garçon face à lui. « Ces dernières semaines, nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce qu'ils te disent, de ce qu'ils t'empêchent ou t'obligent à faire et à présent, je te sens prêt pour leur dire non. »

« Leur dire non ? » répéta le garçon avec incrédulité.

Il devait admettre que le contenu de leurs précédentes séances avait été riche en émotion et profondément soulageant et déculpabilisant pour Harry. Mettre _enfin_ en mots auprès d'une autre personne tout ce que Voldemort pouvait lui ordonner l'avait fait se sentir moins seul dans cette situation inextricable. La seule chose dont Harry avait été incapable de parler était les reproches de Voldemort lorsqu'il se masturbait. L'idée d'évoquer le simple fait de se procurer du plaisir le rendait déjà malade alors, confier que Voldemort venait rendre cette situation encore plus gênante était impensable pour l'instant.

« Maintenant, j'ai une vision un peu plus claire de ce que ton esprit veut te forcer à faire et on va essayer de trouver des stratagèmes de défense pour ne pas te contraindre à répondre à ces injonctions, » expliqua Kingsley.

Harry eut une grimace, à peine agacé d'entendre l'homme accuser son esprit d'être à l'origine de l'existence de la magie. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Avec le Dr Shacklebolt, il avait décidé d'abandonner cette bataille. Le psychiatre n'arrêtait peut-être pas de dire que tout cela était produit par son cerveau mais au moins, il admettait que cela soit réel pour lui. C'était mieux que rien, non ?

« Tu arrives déjà à certains moments à dire non et à refuser d'obéir à ses voix mais nous allons tenter de trouver davantage d'outils pour que tu puisses t'en servir au moment voulu. »

« J'en ai pas besoin, » contra Harry en secouant la tête, l'inquiétude s'infiltrant déjà en lui.

« Je comprends que cette proposition soit quelque peu effrayante. Cependant, tu m'as indiqué avoir déjà fait des choses que tu regrettais. Tu as aussi exprimé ta crainte, tout à fait évidente, de ce terrible ordre te poussant à faire du mal aux autres, voire à les tuer. »

Les mots du psychiatre eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le garçon dont les jambes flageolèrent un instant. Kingsley voulut s'approcher de lui pour le soutenir mais Harry bondit en arrière, le visage déformé par un mélange de peur, de honte et de colère. Le silence dans le bureau s'était soudain alourdi, le rendant presque irrespirable.

L'adulte laissa le temps à son patient de reprendre ses esprits, soulagé de le voir collé contre le mur, ce qui amortirait sa chute en cas de faiblesse. Il observa Harry silencieusement, remarquant les larmes affluant dans son regard. Le garçon ne se rendait probablement compte de l'énorme pas en avant induit par toutes ses confidences concernant les voix faisant partie de son paysage depuis des années.

Le Dr Shacklebolt savait appuyer sur un point sensible en évoquant sa crainte de blesser les autres. Harry était foncièrement gentil et soucieux des autres. L'idée de les blesser, de mettre leur vie en danger comme l'envie l'avait déjà effleuré par un ordre de Voldemort le tourmentait. D'ailleurs, les parents Potter en étaient aussi tourmentés et refusaient pour l'instant de voir Harry revenir à la maison pour un week-end. Lily Potter n'était venue lui rendre visite qu'une seule fois et le psychiatre l'avait senti plus chamboulé que jamais à son départ.

« Pour l'instant, il me laisse tranquille, » geignit Harry.

« Et je me réjouis de l'efficacité de ton traitement ! » s'enthousiasma Kingsley malgré le regard éberlué de l'adolescent. « Or, nous savons que tes voix et tes hallucinations visuelles peuvent revenir à toi et peut-être que nous pouvons rendre cette éventualité plus facile à gérer. »

Harry pinça durement ses lèvres, hésitant à hurler à l'homme que ce n'était pas juste des voix et des hallucinations visuelles mais il se retint. _''Tu as abandonné cette bataille, Harry !''_ se fustigea t-il et il fut étrangement soulagé par le sourire si chaleureux de l'homme. Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par accepter d'un mouvement de tête.

Son accord sembla donner encore plus d'énergie à Kingsley. L'homme tapa dans ses deux mains avec joie et l'invita à se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Les pas hésitants du garçon lui tira un sourire mais il attendit patiemment de le voir se détendre.

« On va juste apprendre aujourd'hui et pendant quelques séances à dire non et à te rappeler, rappeler aux voix et aux personnages créés par ton esprit que tout cela n'est pas réel. »

« Comment je dois faire ça ? » soupira Harry de mauvaise grâce.

« Alors, je peux te montrer. »

La proposition loufoque de l'homme provoqua un haussement de sourcils chez Harry. Il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre dans un pitoyable geste de protection. L'idée que ceux de Drago seraient plus réconfortant lui traversa l'esprit mais il la fit taire.

« Je ne peux pas t'obéir et je ne veux pas t'obéir car tu n'es pas réel, » commença à dire Kingsley d'une voix très forte. « Vous n'êtes pas réels. La magie n'existe pas. Tu n'existe pas ! »

Harry eut l'impression que sa bouche se décrocha de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis sous la surprise et il se demanda si le psychiatre n'avait pas juste perdu la tête. Son discours véhément au… au vide était agrémenté de gestes des bras et sa voix était forte, assurée et ferme.

Le silence revint dans la pièce et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Kingsley haussa un sourcil amusé. Conscient que son patient avait besoin de davantage de temps avant de se lancer lui-même dans l'exercice, il reprit d'une voix forte.

« Je ne peux pas t'obéir et je ne veux pas t'obéir car tu n'es pas réel. Vous n'êtes pas réels. La magie n'existe pas. Tu n'existe pas ! »

En l'observant faire, Harry se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi dingue que ça en parlant à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts. Voir l'homme s'adresser à un ennemi invisible fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing propulsé dans son estomac. Il se frotta le menton pensivement, laissant inconsciemment tomber ses bras le long de son corps dans une position plus détendue.

« Les voix sont particulièrement tenaces dans la schizophrénie. Les médicaments sont un bon moyen pour les tenir à distance mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps, » déclara Kingsley d'une voix calme. « Je ne te dis pas que ça va marcher mais tu peux essayer de les atténuer en te raccrochant à la réalité, en acceptant qu'elles sont là et que tu peux les faire taire. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, » murmura Harry en baissant les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais que tu ne crois pas en notre réalité mais elle est celle que nous partageons tous, celle qui te blesse le moins et celle qui te fait le moins peur. »

Il releva la tête, les yeux clignant en regardant l'homme. L'impression de trahir quelque chose, quelqu'un, peut-être lui-même ou Voldemort, le frappa et il sentit sa conscience flancher un instant. Comme si son esprit se brouillait pour ne laisser qu'un amas de pensées entremêlées et brumeuses. Il prit une grande inspiration pour éloigner le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

« Essaie juste une fois pour aujourd'hui. »

« Tu… Tu n'es pas réel, » articula difficilement Harry. « Tu n'existe pas. La magie n'existe pas. »

Harry sembla être sur le point de s'effondrer et le psychiatre s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, enroulant un bras autour de lui pour le guider jusqu'au canapé. Il le laissa glisser dessus et Harry prit une goulée d'air fraîche pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Peut-être que se le répéter deux fois par jour pour commencer, le matin et le soir, peut être un bon moyen d'apprendre ces phrases, » suggéra le psychiatre en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Et de forcer ton esprit à les intégrer. »

Encore une fois, les yeux verts clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de se poser vers l'homme. Il essuya son front devenu moite et transpirant par l'inquiétude et l'effroi d'avoir osé prononcé de tels mots à haute voix.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils n'existent pas ? »

La voix timide arracha un large sourire à l'homme à la peau noire. Merde. Harry posait cette question pour la première fois, remettant _enfin_ en doute la réelle existence de son délire. Kingsley plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard. Il parla ensuite d'une voix grave et profonde, détachant chacun de ses mots en espérant les voir s'imprimer dans l'esprit de Harry.

« La magie n'existe pas, Harry. Ton esprit se joue de toi et te fait entendre et voir des choses qui n'existent pas, » asséna t-il d'une voix ferme mais bienveillante. « La magie n'existe pas. Quand tu l'accepteras Harry, tu ne te retrouveras pas seul et ta vie ne s'effondrera pas. Fais-moi confiance. »

* * *

 _A bientôt :)_


	30. Chapitre 30

Hello !

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous livre ici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'en suis presque sûre, vous plaira ! J'espère que vos reviews ne démentiront pas mon intuition :) Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

 **/!\ Annonce de ma nouvelle fiction /!\**

La semaine prochaine, je vais publier le premier chapitre de L'incorrigible attraction dont je vous livre le résumé ici :

Harry Potter, 18 ans, fils de bonne famille entre à l'université et s'attend à tout. Sauf à voir sa vie bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, mystérieux trentenaire millionnaire. Mais Tom ne cache t-il pas une vérité plus sordide et violente bien loin des valeurs de Harry? Une incorrigible attraction où Harry va devoir choisir entre le bien et l'amour. UA-sans magie- HP/TJ

Qu'en pensez-vous au premier coup d'oeil ? J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 30 : Le concept flou de l'amitié_

Harry sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux alors qu'il quittait la salle de classe à toute vitesse, ignorant la voix inquiète de son enseignante de littérature anglaise. Dans le couloir rempli d'étudiants, le garçon poussa un grognement frustré et s'efforça de frôler le mur pour éviter le plus de contacts physiques possibles. Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec violence autour d'une copie, la froissant. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter à son souffle de devenir erratique mais il fut bien en peine de la contrôler.

Il pénétra sur le groupe Gryffondor et vit avec soulagement la porte de sa chambre se dessiner au loin. Cette fichue semaine s'achevait enfin et Harry avait bien l'intention de ne plus penser au moindre sujet désagréable pendant les deux jours à venir. Même s'il les passait _encore_ à Poudlard et _encore_ seul.

Deux mains vinrent soudain saisir sa taille et le propulsa à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il fit un bond en avant puis volte-face pour se retrouver face à son assaillant. Drago l'observait d'un air goguenard, visiblement fier de son coup.

« Arrête de faire ce genre de choses. Un jour, je pourrais te blesser en flippant ! » protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago haussa un sourcil en repérant sa mauvaise humeur. Son regard tomba sur son poing tenant encore serré sa copie de littérature anglaise. Le blond s'approcha et l'attrapa, forçant son poing à se desserrer. Drago la déplia en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur face à sa résistance. Puis il s'attarda sur le C- en rouge et souligné par l'enseignante.

« La littérature n'est pas ta matière. »

Harry sourit légèrement, sentant l'apaisement revenir doucement en lui : tout paraissait si simple de la bouche de Drago.

« Je n'ai aucune matière alors. Je ne me récolte que des notes affreuses. »

« Pas en arts, » rectifia Drago.

Un haussement d'épaule incertain lui répondit puis Harry poussa un profond soupir en récupérant la copie. Il la balança sur son petit bureau, peu enclin à se prendre davantage la tête sur ce sujet. Ses parents n'étaient probablement pas informés de ses pitoyables notes puisque le bulletin n'arrivait pas encore avant quelques semaines et que lui-même ne leur en disait pas un mot. Pour le peu qu'ils parlaient de toute façon !

« Tu rentres chez toi alors ? »

Le sourire large de Drago lui fit mal. Bon dieu, le blond était si content de pouvoir rentrer les week-ends à la maison. Le Dr Flitwich était extrêmement optimiste concernant son patient, l'encourageant sans cesse dans ses progrès fulgurants. Drago s'en vantait bien sûr à tour de bras, déclarant à tue-tête – à Harry uniquement bien sûr – que la drogue ne faisait plus partie de ses hobbies préférés et qu'il le vivait très bien. Tout comme le fait que de se taillader la peau pour voir le sang gicler hors de son corps devenait de moins en moins intéressant pour lui.

Le choix cru des mots de son ami l'étonnait toujours mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir pour lui. Même si une pointe de tristesse et d'envie traversa Harry en songeant à son week-end solitaire en prévision. Toutefois, il s'empressa de dissimuler ses propres ressentis et essaya de s'égayer pour son ami.

La situation d'il y a bientôt deux mois s'était inversée. Drago rentrait chez lui et Harry restait à Poudlard. Tous les deux semblèrent remarquer cette inversement de situation. Avec un sourire joueur, le blond s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille comme il l'avait fait lui-même avec.

« On s'enverra des messages, » promit Drago au creux de son oreille.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de tressaillir. L'étreinte et la voix douce de son camarade l'électrisa et il resta bêtement les bras ballants, appréciant la chaleur se propageant en lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il enroula ses propres bras autour de Drago et le visage de celui-ci se baissa vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent puis leurs langues se mélangèrent, faisant monter en eux un désir profond. Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, le rendant pantelant.

Des bruits de pas près de la porte les firent se séparer, les joues rouges. Harry avait le regard brillant mais un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres. Cette attitude galvanisa Drago dont les bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de lui mais cette fois-ci pour le pousser contre la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci, non enclenchée, s'ouvrit et ils déboulèrent tous les deux dans l'étroite pièce.

« Mettons-nous là. Si on nous trouve dans la même chambre en train de s'embrasser, on va avoir des ennuis, » chuchota Drago en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Drago fondit à nouveau sur lui. Appuyé contre le lavabo, il se laissa envahir par la myriade d'émotions faisant virevolter son cœur. Des frissons picotèrent sa peau et il ferma les yeux. Il laissa Drago mener la danse, se contentant de serrer avec force son pull fin et d'apprécier le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, à bout de souffle et Harry songea que Drago et lui devraient vraiment avoir une conversation les concernant. Ce n'était pas normal pour deux amis de s'enfermer dans une salle de bain pour s'adonner à ce type d'activité. Même lui, pourtant encore novice en matière d'amitié, le savait.

Y penser maintenant ne semblait pas être le moment opportun. Il tressaillit quand Drago passa une main sous son pull, caressant la peau de son ventre. Harry gémit doucement sous le contact et se tendit en avant pour apprécier davantage la caresse. Comment refuser ce type d'effleurement ? Lui-même, avec des gestes bien plus maladroits, glissa une main sous le vêtement de Drago et la posa sur son dos chaud.

« Je te sens excité Harry. »

La voix de Drago était sensuelle et amusée. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son sexe était dur et compressé dans son boxer. Drago s'appuyant contre lui devait parfaitement sentir son excitation. Son visage devint cramoisi et il baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser ceux de son ami.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il se frotta un peu plus contre Harry pour qu'il s'aperçoive de sa propre érection. Cela sembla fonctionner car ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement de façon tout à fait délicieuse pour le blond. Celui-ci se pressa davantage contre lui et leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent à travers leurs vêtements, leur arrachant un frisson commun.

« C'est normal qu'on soit excité, » ajouta Drago dans un murmure lascif.

« Tu… tu crois ? » bégaya Harry.

Le regard acier qui se posa sur lui le fit tressaillir davantage. Il resta figé quand la main de Drago glissa dans son pantalon, le faisant vaciller. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du lavabo à s'en faire mal mais Harry ne prononça aucun mot quand Drago continua à tortiller sa main pour la faire descendre vers son entrejambe malgré son jean fermé.

Quand les doigts de Drago se posèrent sur son sexe à travers son boxer, Harry eut une grande inspiration et il gémit bruyamment, ses yeux s'élargissant. Prenant cela comme un assentiment, le blond déboutonna maladroitement son pantalon et le fit tomber à ses pieds. Harry cligna des yeux et baissa le regard sur ses jambes nues et son jean retroussé en accordéon à ses pieds.

« Bien sûr que c'est normal, » répondit-il finalement. « On est deux adolescents attirés l'un par l'autre. Comment veux-tu qu'on ne soit pas excité ? »

Incapable de répondre, Harry releva la tête pour regarder Drago. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Jusque là, Drago et lui s'étaient seulement embrassés, voire caresser sous le pull. Là, son boxer était en train de rejoindre son pantalon. Il se retrouva sans sous-vêtement, le sexe tendu à l'extrême et la main du blond s'enroula autour.

« Oh Drago, » gémit-il en se mettant inconsciemment sur la pointe des pieds. « Oh mon dieu. »

Le plaisir était foudroyant, presque violent. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui lui-même se permettait dans ses très rares masturbations. Pourtant, Drago n'avait même pas entamé de mouvement, juste enroulé sa main autour de son pénis. Son souffle se coupa et il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Drago.

Celui-ci souriait largement et il entama des vas et viens autour de la verge tendue, la sentant pulser avec force sous ses doigts. Sans lâcher du regard Harry, il entreprit de le masturber avec attention, conscient qu'il s'agissait de la première expérience aussi poussée de son camarade. Tout devait être parfait.

Harry découvrait de nouvelles sensations, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il semblait prêt à en jaillir d'ailleurs. Une chaleur intense se propageait de son bas-ventre pour s'étendre dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait diablement chaud et prenait un plaisir terrible à se faire ainsi caresser par Drago.

Pourtant, une voix insidieuse vient lui remettre en mémoire l'une des dernières visites de Voldemort. Dans sa chambre. Au cours d'une masturbation. Son estomac se souleva de façon désagréable et ses yeux perdirent de leur brillance, se voilant d'une inquiétude franche. Que faisait-il ? Le sorcier allait le tuer, le massacrer même. Un vertige le saisit et il ferma un instant les yeux, les rouvrant sur le visage soucieux de Drago alors que la main cessait de faire des vas et viens sur son sexe.

« Harry… ça va ? » s'enquit le blond, immobile.

Harry resta muet, l'angoisse prenant le pas sur son plaisir et il sentit son érection s'affaiblir légèrement. Partagé entre la honte de s'être ainsi laissé masturber, la rage envers Voldemort, le plaisir ressenti et l'envie de poursuivre, il fut incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Mais Drago, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sembla comprendre. Comme souvent. Il lui sourit d'un air doux et d'une main caressa l'une de ses joues. Son autre main resta enroulée autour de son pénis sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Peu importe ce que tu as pu croire jusque là, tu as le droit de ressentir du plaisir et de te faire masturber, » chuchota Drago avec hésitation. « N'aie pas peur. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Personne ne peut le savoir. »

« Et si... » commença faiblement Harry, la honte irradiant de lui.

« Et si quelqu'un venait à le savoir ? » supposa t-il. « Si un sorcier venait à le découvrir et à vouloir te le reprocher, tu pourras lui prendre sa baguette magique et lui enfoncer dans le cul. »

Sa réponse apporta un air véritablement ahuri sur le visage de son ami et Drago éclata de rire. Harry cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc puis l'amusement le gagna également alors que l'image mentale de la proposition du blond commençait à se former dans son esprit.

Le sentant plus détendu et revenu entièrement avec lui, Drago reprit sa précédente activité. Il baissa les yeux sur le sexe à peine tendu de son ami et il s'appliqua à faire des mouvements destinés à l'éveiller davantage. Harry ne tint pas longtemps avant de gémir à nouveau, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers.

« Si tu sens que… que quelque chose de pas normal se passe autour de toi, regarde moi. »

L'incongruité de ses propos frappa Drago de plein fouet. Une nouvelle nuée de doutes lui envahit l'esprit et il fut presque tenté de lâcher Harry et de s'enfuir en courant. Si rien n'avait encore été dit entre eux, Drago était persuadé que Harry souffrait de schizophrénie. Ou d'un trouble mental extrêmement proche. S'il avait mis de côté toutes ses interrogations ces dernières semaines pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir de découvrir les lèvres de Harry en cachette, leur rapprochement physique sembla raviver ses questionnements. Était-il capable d'entretenir une relation avec lui ?

Sentant sa propre excitation redescendre face à ses pensées, il prit une brusque inspiration, gardant malgré tout son regard rivé dans celui de Harry. La confiance qu'il y voyait le chamboula et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes, accélérant le mouvement de sa main.

L'éjaculation de Harry arriva rapidement et fut accompagné d'un long gémissement appréciateur. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond, appréciant les bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le soutenant.

« Et… et toi ? » s'affola subitement Harry en se redressant.

Drago lui adressa un sourire rassurant, son sexe pulsant pourtant avec force dans son pantalon bien trop étroit pour recevoir une telle érection. Il n'était cependant pas fou : Harry n'était absolument pas prêt à lui rendre la pareille.

Percevant son inquiétude grandissante, Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il défit rapidement son pantalon en toile noir et le laissa tomber le long de ses jambes. Les yeux de Harry encore brillant de sa dernière libération s'élargirent et une nouvelle rougeur apparut sur ses joues quand son boxer révéla une érection plutôt imposante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ahana Harry.

« Je t'offre un bonus, » s'amusa Drago.

Et d'une main tremblante par sa propre audace, le blond attrapa son pénis et commença à se masturber. Il apprécia le regard choqué de son vis à vis et les tressautements de son sexe qui s'éveillait à nouveau. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'une vague de chaleur traversait son corps, le rendant chancelant.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en avisant le comportement absolument indécent de son camarade. Il s'accrocha de nouveau au rebord du lavabo, sentant ses jambes fléchir après tant d'émotions. Il lui était impossible de détourner le regard du pénis fièrement dressé de Drago et luisant de jouissance.

Là aussi, la libération arriva vite et Drago se retrouva essoufflé, la main recouverte de sa semence mais aussi de celle de son ami. Il la tint en l'air, ne souhaitant pas se salir et son propre reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo dans le dos de Harry lui sembla très inconvenant. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se regardant l'un et l'autre d'un air embarrassé et pourtant, avec une nouveauté dans leur relation.

« Harry. Harry, es-tu ici ? Tu as de la visite surprise ! »

La voix d'Émeline Vance les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent avec affolement alors que l'éducatrice spécialisée répétait à nouveau son nom. Harry se racla la gorge, tremblant. Il se pencha et remonta d'un geste tremblant ses vêtements alors même que son sexe était encore un peu souillé de sperme.

« Je… Je suis là ! Je finis de me doucher, » indiqua t-il d'une voix rauque. « J'arrive. »

« Bah magne toi, frérot ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry crut défaillir en entendant la voix de son frère retentir de l'autre côté de la porte. Oh mon dieu ! Que faisait Alex ici ? Le même effroi passa sur le visage de Drago qui se rhabilla également dans des gestes malhabiles et rapides.

« Je vous laisse l'attendre ici alors, » entendit-il derrière la cloison.

Bon. L'éducatrice était partie : c'était déjà un premier point. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent fixement pendant une poignée de secondes. Harry se détourna pour observer son visage dans le miroir. Est-ce que sa très récente masturbation était inscrite sur lui ? Il recoiffa maladroitement ses cheveux noirs jais et Drago s'empressa de passer ses mains sous le jet d'eau du robinet, se débarrassant de toutes traces blanches.

« Laisse-moi gérer, » lui souffla Drago.

Harry acquiesça à peine, la crainte le faisant trembler. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et son choc se multiplia en faisant face à Axel mais aussi à Remus. Les deux l'attendaient patiemment, assis sur son lit. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Harry n'eut même pas le loisir de ressentir la moindre joie tant la présence de Drago juste derrière lui le rendit nerveux.

Axel et Remus s'étaient levés d'un bond pour l'accueillir et Harry put à peine leur adresser un sourire crispé. Ses visiteurs haussèrent haut les sourcils en avisant Drago sortir de la salle de bain, un air tranquille sur le visage.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Drago Malefoy, » se présenta t-il en tendant une main assurée à l'adulte. « Vous devez être Remus, l'amateur d'art. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Éberlué, le propriétaire d'une galerie d'art serra la main de l'adolescent face à lui et coula un regard à Harry, figé à côté de ce dernier. Le jeune Malefoy se tourna ensuite vers Axel dont la méfiance emplissait le regard noisette.

« Axel, je suppose ? Enchanté. »

Le jumeau de Harry ne répondit pas, les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il accepta néanmoins de lui serrer la main mais son regard se posa sur la porte encore ouverte de la salle de bain.

« Quand nous souhaitons être un peu tranquille et ne pas subir toute l'agitation de la salle commune ou affronter la pluie diluvienne, nous sommes obligés de nous enfermer dans la salle de bain de l'un ou l'autre, » râla Drago en roulant des yeux d'un air parfaitement irrité. « C'est incroyable cette règle de nous interdire d'être à deux dans nos chambres ! Je montrais à Harry mon nouveau téléphone et les jeux supers installés dessus. »

Tous les trois le fixèrent avec étonnement. Axel paraissait toujours méfiant, jaugeant son explication douteuse et Drago se surprit à se raidir face au regard saisissant du garçon. Remus quant à lui semblait surtout étonné par la politesse et la façon de s'exprimer de l'adolescent face à lui.

Sous le choc et terrassé par l'embarras, Harry tenta du mieux de contrôler l'incrédulité menaçant d'envahir son visage. Drago n'avait absolument pas de nouveau mobile. À la fois impressionné et inquiet de sa facilité à mentir et à duper les autres, Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête d'un air concerné.

« Génial ce nouveau téléphone ! » s'enthousiasma t-il d'une façon qu'il espérait convaincante. « J'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'utilité de tant de jeux. »

« Vous rencontrer fut un vrai plaisir mais l'heure passe et ma mère doit bientôt avoir terminée son entretien avec le Dr Flitwich, » annonça Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Passez un bon week-end. »

Sur ces mots, le blond se détourna d'eux, adressa un clin d'œil discret à Harry et quitta la chambre, s'assurant de ne croiser aucun professionnel dans le couloir. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant un silence étrange planer dans la petite chambre de Harry. Ce dernier, face au départ de la menace représentée par Drago, se détendit enfin et un large sourire envahit son visage en avisant la présence complètement inattendue de Remus et Axel.

Une heure plus tard, les trois garçons étaient réunis autour de la table d'un restaurant situé à une dizaine de minutes de l'Institut Poudlard. Harry réalisa à peine avoir pu quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis genre… six semaines ! Il lâcha la carte du menu et tapota dans ses mains, trépignant littéralement sur place.

« Je suis tellement content que vous soyez venus ! » lâcha Harry d'une voix excitée. « Je pensais encore passer le week-end tout seul. »

Encore trop enjoué, le jeune Potter loupa les deux regards abasourdis et tristes de son frère et de Remus. Il releva la tête de son verre de coca-cola dans lequel il s'était plongé pour leur adresser un large sourire.

« Et les éducateurs t'ont donné l'autorisation de me laisser quitter Poudlard ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai seulement caché sous mon manteau et je t'ai embarqué loin de l'hôpital sans l'accord de ton médecin, des éducateurs et de tes parents. La présence d'Axel était vraiment aidante pour te sortir de là. »

L'ironie de Remus eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire les jumeaux. Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement dépité. Une serveuse s'approcha de la table, posant devant les adolescents une assiette sur laquelle trônait un hamburger à deux étages et une portion généreuse de frites. Elle revint une seconde plus tard avec un faux-filet de bœuf saignant pour lui. Il sourit, appréciant déjà l'odeur de la viande venant titiller ses narines. Remus avait toujours adoré la viande, surtout quand elle était presque crue !

Ils commencèrent à manger avec empressement. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir exagéré en croquant dans son hamburger. Si la nourriture à Poudlard était plutôt bonne, les hamburgers étaient vraiment, vraiment très rares. Il attrapa le pot de ketchup et en versa une dose généreuse dans son assiette avant de tremper une poignée de frites dedans, la fourrant dans sa bouche.

« Papa et maman sont au courant, alors ? » demanda Harry en repensant aux derniers mots de l'homme.

« Bien sûr, je les ai informé. Comme tu le sais, Axel et moi sortons quelques fois pour manger un bout dehors. »

« Je suis le filleul le plus chanceux de la terre, » pouffa son frère en l'interrompant.

« Probablement, » marmonna tristement Harry.

Remus, étant le parrain d'Axel, lui proposait parfois des temps privilégiés même si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il passait toujours un moment seul avec Harry dans la même période. Leur repas à l'extérieur en tête à tête était pourtant officiel.

Sans grande surprise, Sirius n'avait jamais initié le moindre mouvement de ce type envers lui. De toute façon, son parrain et lui étaient incapables de trouver un sujet de conversation et de passer un temps tous les deux. Harry sentit un picotement désagréable au niveau de ses yeux mais pour faire passer cette sensation, il mordit une nouvelle fois dans son hamburger.

« Ils ont appelé Poudlard pour leur indiquer leur accord pour que tu puisses venir manger avec nous, » poursuivit Remus après un regard lourd de sens à son filleul.

« C'est gentil de vous être déplacé jusqu'à Poudlard pour moi, » chuchota Harry avec gratitude. « Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. J'ai pas revu papa depuis… depuis ce jour et maman n'est venue que deux fois. Toujours pour parler avec Kingsley. »

Harry n'était toujours pas retourné à la maison et cela ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour. Le Dr Shacklebolt n'en parlait guère et Harry ne l'interrogeait pas à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler pour connaître l'avis de ses parents. La relation soudainement quasi inexistante entre eux cachait probablement un refus de leur part de le voir revenir de sitôt à la maison. Et s'ils ne voulaient plus le revoir du tout ?

Cette possibilité lui coupa le souffle et il laissa tomber les frites tenues dans ses doigts dans l'assiette. Jusque là, Harry s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, de trouver des excuses pour l'absence de visite de sa famille, de comprendre leur réticence à le voir repasser les week-end à la maison… Mais peut-être que la réalité venait d'effleurer son esprit et de s'y ancrer.

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de Remus. Ce dernier tendit le bras au-dessus de la table pour atteindre sa main et la tapoter avec douceur. Harry ne tressaillit pas et ses yeux verts se voilèrent un moment, la tristesse le gagnant.

« Je sais que vous vous êtes peu vus ces derniers temps, » soupira Remus d'une voix douce. « Mais ça ne signifie pas que les choses ne vont pas changer. »

« C'est un peu difficile à la maison, tu sais. Papa est toujours au travail et maman ne parle pas trop. Elle est aussi toujours très occupée. Ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux, » intervint Axel avec hésitation.

Harry tourna la tête pour observer son jumeau. Ce dernier affichait le même air triste que lui et il sut instantanément que ses propos étaient véridiques. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, tentant d'imaginer la tension au sein du domicile.

« Il y a des périodes plus difficiles que d'autres dans chaque famille. Cela ne diminue pas l'amour que se porte l'un et l'autre membre. »

Sur ces paroles sages de Remus, l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement et avec enthousiasme, les deux adolescents se jetèrent de nouveau sur leur repas. La conversation était animée et Harry se sentait incroyablement détendu. Comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

« Alors, t'es vraiment pote avec ce Drago Malefoy ? Il n'est pas un peu… bizarre ? » demanda Axel, des frites dans la bouche.

Harry rosit à peine et roula des yeux, tentant de paraître détendu. Drago, étrange ? Probablement. Pas plus que lui mais il avait son truc un peu spécial le rendant différent des autres personnes de sa connaissance.

« Il est très gentil. C'est un ami, » s'entendit-il répondre, sentant son cœur se tordre face à son propre mensonge.


	31. Chapitre 31

Hello !

Comment allez-vous en cette semaine estivale ? C'est le jour du 31ème chapitre d'Un pas de côté et je suis toujours épatée par votre enthousiasme dans les reviews. C'est un véritable plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre. Quand je vois que la barre des 700 reviews a été dépassé, je suis très fière que ce projet vous plaise, tant il me tient à coeur !

En parlant de projet, je vous livre aujourd'hui ma nouvelle fanfiction L'incorrigible attractiondont voici le résumé :

 _Harry Potter, 18 ans, fils de bonne famille entre à l'université et s'attend à tout. Sauf à voir sa vie bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, mystérieux trentenaire millionnaire. Mais Tom ne cache t-il pas une vérité plus sordide et violente bien loin des valeurs de Harry ? Une incorrigible attraction où Harry va devoir choisir entre le bien et l'amour. UA -sans magie- HP/TJ_

Vous qui me suivez depuis maintenant 31 chapitres pour cette histoire - voire depuis plus longtemps pour certains - j'espère que vous ferez un petit tour sur ce premier chapitre pour laisser une chance à cette fanfiction un peu différente de celle que je fais habituellement. Certes, ça peut paraître classique mais faîtes-moi confiance :)

Très bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain,  
Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 31 : Réajuster le futur_

Mars était sur le point de laisser place à avril. Harry était debout devant la porte close de la salle réservée aux entretiens avec les familles. Il tendit l'oreille mais seuls des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent. Il soupira puis recommença à faire les cents pas, sentant l'angoisse s'infiltrer de plus en plus insidieusement en lui.

Ses parents étaient à l'intérieur de cette pièce avec le Dr Shacklebolt, Aubrey et le professeur Burbage. Son psychiatre lui en avait évidemment parlé au préalable, indiquant que ce rendez-vous était là pour faire un point sur sa situation à l'Institut Poudlard tant au niveau médical, éducatif et scolaire. Bref, ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui.

Cédric était venu le chercher dans la salle commune, lui indiquant que sa présence était requise à l'entretien et d'attendre devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé. James et Lily remettaient les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis un long moment et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être à la fois heureux et inquiet de les revoir. Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son estomac se tordre davantage car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Aubrey.

« Harry, tu peux venir ! »

L'éducateur lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant avant de retourner à sa place, laissant Harry pénétrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il posa le sien sur ses parents, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son visage. James et Lily étaient assis face aux professionnels de l'établissement, l'air neutre. Ni débordant d'enthousiasme, ni furieux. C'était plutôt bon signe.

« Bonjour Harry. »

La gorge serrée, l'adolescent se contenta d'adresser un sourire crispé à son père puis à sa mère avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de celle-ci. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, évitant le regard de tous les adultes.

« Bon, Harry, nous avons eu une longue conversation avec tes parents pour faire le point sur tes dernières semaines à Poudlard, » commença Kingsley de sa voix chaude et rassurante. « Nous avons fait un peu le tour des activités éducatives avant d'évoquer l'avancée de notre travail thérapeutique. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, les yeux posés sur ses mains nouées sur la table en bois. Ces deux points là ne devaient pas être trop inquiétants et décevants pour ses parents. Le temps où sortir dans un magasin en activité de socialisation était l'enfer était loin et à présent, Harry appréciait même quitter Poudlard avec le groupe et visiter des lieux un peu plus fréquentés. Harry adorait littéralement l'équithérapie et regrettait qu'une seule séance ne ponctue la semaine. L'atelier pâtisserie était également un temps vraiment agréable.

« Nous avons également discuté de tes classes, » ajouta Mrs Burbage de sa voix claire.

L'intervention de son enseignante de littérature anglaise le fit tressaillir et il émit un son étranglé, refusant de croiser le regard de l'un ou l'autre. Oh mon dieu… Ses résultats étaient catastrophiques ces derniers temps. C'était si difficile. Et il avait la tête tellement partout et nulle part en même temps. Se concentrer lui demandait une énergie folle qu'il était rarement capable de donner pendant les temps de classe.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé : c'est assez difficile pour toi. Tu as été sorti du système scolaire traditionnel plusieurs années et tu as accumulé un retard que tu essaies de toutes tes forces de rattraper, » continua la femme en lui souriant avec douceur. « Nous sommes tous très fiers de voir l'acharnement que tu mets pour suivre tes cours. »

« Mais c'est pas suffisant, » soupira Harry en clignant des yeux. « Je le sais bien... Je fais ce que je peux ! »

« Nous ne prétendons pas le contraire, » rassura Aubrey.

Ses parents étaient encore silencieux. À travers les mèches de ses cheveux noirs, Harry leur lança un regard. Tous les deux le regardaient d'un air impassible et le jeune homme sentit la honte le gagner. Comment faisait-il pour cumuler toutes les tares ainsi ? Être interné dans un hôpital psychiatre : fait. Être nul à l'école : fait. Apprécier se faire toucher par un garçon : fait. Bref… Il avait dû casser un miroir dans une autre vie.

« Tu as de grandes difficultés de concentration, Harry. C'est dur pour toi de… ne pas être envahi pendant tes classes. Ce n'est pas gravissime mais ça te met en difficulté dans ton travail scolaire,» intervient Kingsley. « Il y a également eu une longue période d'isolement qui ne t'as pas aidé à rattraper ton retard. »

« Ça ne nous semble pas adapté de continuer à te proposer cette scolarité qui ne te correspond pas, » déclara Mrs Burbage.

« Vous voulez que je redouble, » supposa Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses enseignants évoquaient un redoublement. Ça ne s'était jamais fait car il avait fini par ne plus aller à l'école secondaire traditionnelle. Remettre un pied dans le système scolaire ordinaire ramenait la question sur la table.

« Le niveau des A-Levels est assez élevé et ne te correspond peut-être pas, » intervient Lily.

Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'il était trop bête pour obtenir ses A-Levels et ensuite aller à l'université ? Tout le monde prévoyait ça pour Axel. Peut-être que lui aussi pouvait y parvenir avec un peu plus de travail !

« Ce ne sont pas les seuls examens proposés, » rappela Mrs Burbage.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je passe mes A-Levels ? » s'affola l'adolescent. « Mais… mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je n'ai pas mon diplôme ? »

James plissa les yeux en voyant la panique animer le regard de son fils. Il leur lança un regard effrayé et honteux avant de rapidement détourner la tête. La crainte de les décevoir était palpable et envahissait la pièce. Depuis quand Harry était-il si anxieux de leur jugement ? L'impression de ne pas connaître complètement son fils le gagna de nouveau. Leur relation s'était améliorée de jour en jour depuis les vacances de Noël mais ce rapprochement s'était brusquement arrêté suite à sa crise de délire aiguë presque deux mois plus tôt.

L'homme s'efforça d'afficher un sourire rassurant sur son visage malgré son malaise de se retrouver à Poudlard mais surtout d'avoir pendant plus de vingt-cinq minutes débattu sur la santé mentale de son fils.

« Nous te proposons plutôt de passer le BTEC National _(équivalent baccalauréat professionnel)_ qui te permettra de suivre des cours plus adaptés à ton niveau pour les matières générales et d'avoir des enseignement spécifiques selon le choix de ta spécialisation, » suggéra Mrs Burbage.

« Il y a différentes options qui, à notre sens, te conviendraient. Par exemple, le BTEC en média, musique et arts, » indiqua son éducateur spécialisé. « Cela demande à Poudlard un peu d'organisation pour te proposer le programme scolaire adapté à ce diplôme mais nous pouvons, si tu acceptes ce projet, le mettre en œuvre dès que possible. »

Harry fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, faisant face à une réalité qu'il avait préféré ignorer jusque là. Il avait toujours eu dans l'esprit de passer ses A-Levels. Notamment depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Entendre ces mots lui restait en travers de la gorge. Le voilà encore relégué au niveau de minable.

« Nous trouvons que c'est une très bonne idée et que tu t'épanouiras davantage dans ce type d'études, » déclara Lily.

Dix minutes plus tard, les professionnels de Poudlard les saluèrent et les laissèrent tous les trois dans le hall du château dans un silence malaisé. Harry gardait le regard sur le bout de ses chaussures, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Le couple échangea un regard entendu et James posa une main dans le creux du dos de son épouse.

Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé entre eux trois. Comme si leur complicité s'était délitée pour ne laisser qu'un enchevêtrement de sentiments négatifs. Tous les trois semblaient s'en rendre compte. Ce constat apporta une nouvelle vague de tristesse en Harry. Cela serait-il réparable cette fois-ci ? Ou bien, était-ce la fois de trop ?

« On va faire un tour dans le parc ? » proposa James.

Harry accepta avec un sourire timide, enthousiasmé par la suggestion de son père. Il était plutôt étonné qu'en ce mardi soir, ses parents ne se hâtent pas de rentrer à la maison pour reprendre le rythme effréné de la semaine. Ils étaient toujours tellement débordés. Venir jusque ici avait déjà dû demander une organisation de titan, notamment pour James dont la maison principale semblait être le commissariat de Londres.

Les trois Potter se retrouvèrent dans le parc de l'Institut Poudlard, profitant de l'air frais mais agréable de l'extérieur. Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. La gêne commença à se dissiper pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence agréable.

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec Drago alors ? »

L'adolescent jeta un regard surpris à sa mère, étonné qu'elle soit au courant de cela. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Drago et lui n'étaient plus en froids ? Il n'en avait absolument pas parlé avec elle. Il rosit doucement en songeant à quel point Drago et lui s'étaient effectivement réconciliés.

Que diraient ses parents ? L'homosexualité faisait partie de leur quotidien du fait de la relation entre Remus et Sirius. Que ce soit Axel, James ou Lily, ils acceptaient tous leur relation sans aucune difficulté. Il n'avait jamais entendu d'insultes homophobes fuser à la maison. La tolérance était présente mais… En serait-il de même pour Drago et lui ? Harry se secoua et se reprit : ils ne formaient pas du tout un couple comme l'était son parrain et Remus !

« Oui, tout va bien entre nous maintenant, » répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. « Mais il rentre de nouveau chez lui les week-ends alors je suis un peu seul parfois car Colin n'est pas très bien en ce moment. »

Lily sentit son souffle se couper dans la poitrine et la culpabilité la transcenda. Harry venait de parler d'une voix neutre et pourtant, son regard émeraude brillait étrangement. Il évita soigneusement de les regarder, préférant se concentrer sur ses pieds. La femme lança un regard alarmé à son époux mais celui-ci semblait aussi retourné par la tristesse émanant de leur fils.

Comment avait-elle pu mettre ainsi Harry de côté ? La phase dépressive s'était tassée et elle était retournée à Dursmtrang et Beauxbâtons. Ça avait été plus simple de s'occuper de quotidien, de penser à d'autres choses plutôt que de faire face à ses ressentis et à son fils. C'était simple mais lâche.

D'ailleurs, James avait appris que Poudlard avait tenté de prendre contact avec eux régulièrement mais qu'elle avait constamment refusé, prétextant que l'homme était trop occupé pour se déplacer à l'hôpital. En le découvrant, James et elle avaient eu une effroyable dispute à la grande horreur d'Axel qui avait assisté à la scène, éberlué et tétanisé par la violence de leurs propos. Finalement, la tension était retombée et ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés pour leur attitude. Mais à cet instant, face à Harry, les effets terribles de sa peur précédente la rattrapaient.

Lily sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle attrapa le bras de son fils, le forçant à s'arrêter. Ce dernier se tendit mais sa respiration se relâcha quand sa mère l'attira dans une étreinte. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de sa mère, reconnaissant son odeur réconfortante. Lily s'éloigna d'un pas pour que leurs regards se croisent sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus présente. Ça a été… ça a été très difficile ces dernières semaines, » souffla la femme d'une voix peinée. « Pour toi aussi, je le sais mais… J'ai eu besoin de temps. »

La sincérité de sa mère le désarma mais étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. Il était soulagé de l'entendre lui dire la vérité. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait littéralement disparu de sa vie depuis la fin du mois de février. Il frissonna de plaisir quand elle caressa une de ses joues avec douceur.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux. « Je fais du mieux que je peux mais c'est toujours tellement le bordel dans ma tête. »

« On le sait. On sait que tu essaies de faire de ton mieux, » intervient James en posant une main sur une de ses épaules. « C'est très… troublant pour nous de te voir hurler et frapper de cette manière. »

Harry leva un regard honteux vers son père, semblant sur le point d'être malade. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes venant humidifier son regard. James avait toujours eu cette façon crue de s'adresser à lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Avec le temps, Harry s'était habitué à cela et ça ne le blessait plus.

Des images de leur dernière confrontation lui revinrent en mémoire et il tressaillit. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de revoir son père. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et le nombre de fois où ce genre de situation s'était présentée, James aurait déjà dû le renier.

« Mais ça va mieux, » promit Harry.

Ni Voldemort, ni ses Mangemorts ne s'étaient invités dans sa vie ces dernières semaines. Kingsley s'en réjouissait, félicitant le traitement mis en place. Harry était beaucoup plus dubitatif, certain que la magie ne tardera pas à refaire son apparition d'une façon ou d'une autre dans son existence.

Même sans être visible ou audible, Harry ressentait en lui la présence de Voldemort. C'était léger et discret. Parfois, il arrivait complètement à l'oublier. Mais très souvent, il était en lui, dans le creux de son estomac à juger chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer le bout de son nez – ou ce qu'il en restait – pour l'observer et le juger. La pression était constante. Viendra assez vite le jour où Voldemort le punira pour toutes ses dernières frasques, notamment avec Drago.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, » reconnut Lily en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison ? »

Harry pinça ses deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Il le regretta dès qu'il vit le regard de sa mère se voiler et l'embarras gagner le visage de son père. Il détourna la tête en tentant de paraître détaché de tout cela mais il ne dupa personne.

« Peut-être que c'est encore un peu prématuré, » déclara James.

Sa voix était aussi douce que possible et pourtant, Harry sentit son cœur exploser en lui. Il hocha pourtant vivement de la tête en affichant un large sourire quelque peu tremblant. Il recommença à marcher, tournant le dos aux deux adultes. Cela lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et de cacher sa tristesse.

James et Lily échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Comme très souvent. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment confiants pour le moment pour recevoir Harry à la maison pour une nuitée. Leur peur était tenace depuis le dernier coup d'éclat de la maladie de Harry. Ils avaient beau lutter contre ce ressenti, c'était quand même là, au fond d'eux.

« Les choses ne peuvent que s'améliorer, » énonça Lily en rattrapant Harry. « L'école va aller mieux, maintenant. C'est déjà un pas. Aubrey et le Dr Shacklebolt sont aussi très positifs à ton sujet. »

'' _Mais ça ne suffit pas''_ , songea Harry en leur adressant de grands signes de la main alors que le véhicule quittait le parking de Poudlard. Il soupira tristement, se demandant combien de temps s'écoulera avant de les revoir. Il se détourna et avança à pas lents, renfrogné puis s'installa sur un banc, le dos appuyé contre la table sur laquelle il était accolé sous le préau de Poudlard. Le dîner n'était pas servi avant encore une bonne demi-heure.

Il sursauta quand Drago apparut brusquement près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Son ami s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui. Sans un mot, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son blouson, en attrapa une et la glissa entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant la fumée ressortir par sa bouche au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ça allait tes parents ? »

« Ils ne veulent pas que je rentre à la maison, » soupira Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et Poudlard veut changer mes cours. Je suis trop nul pour passer les A-Levels. Ils me proposent de faire peut-être un truc sur l'art. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. »

Sa voix était plus amère qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il poussa un grognement en frottant son visage de ses mains, les glissant sous ses lunettes pour les appuyer un instant contre ses yeux. Drago ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat mais Harry sentit son regard acier posé sur lui. L'odeur de la cigarette le fit plisser le bout du nez, ne comprenant définitivement pas l'intérêt de son ami pour ce truc immonde.

« Si tu étudies l'art, tu suivras des cours qui t'intéressent et en lien avec ta passion. Je trouve ça plutôt génial, » contra Drago en haussant les sourcils. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir entrer en école de commerce après mes A-Levels pour enfin me consacrer à ce que j'aime. »

Harry analysa les mots de son ami et ne put que hausser les épaules. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Étudier l'art et peut-être en faire son métier était vraiment une idée géniale. Il n'avait aucune idée du métier qu'il souhaitait faire mais le dessin faisait partie de son quotidien. Pourtant, c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse dire à haute voix et accepter le fait de faire une croix sur ses A-Levels.

Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux garçons. Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait près d'eux et il se détendit doucement, laissant sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci attrapa une de ses mains et enroula ses doigts avec les siens. Ce contact simple fit pourtant bondir son cœur de joie et un sourire niais éclaira son visage.

« Tu crois que je suis homosexuel ? »

Sans voir le visage de Drago, Harry fut certain que l'incrédulité s'était affichée sur ses traits. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Constatant que le silence perdurait, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard songeur du blond. Quand celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe, Harry rougit. Leur récente activité dans sa salle de bain s'était répétée une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci dans la salle d'eau de Drago. À son plus grand plaisir. C'était incroyable de découvrir son corps et celui de l'autre de cette façon.

« Peut-être es-tu Dragosexuel ? » suggéra t-il.

« T'es bête, » pouffa Harry.

Un léger silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Harry tenta de repérer les moments où un autre garçon l'avait attiré. À Poudlard, hormis Drago, il ne trouvait aucun patient séduisant. À l'extérieur… eh bien, il ne sortait pas suffisamment hors des murs de l'hôpital pour rencontrer d'autres adolescents. Il poussa un profond soupir, conscient qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devra réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, » reprit-il au bout de quelques instants. « Je suis Dragosexuel. »


	32. Chapitre 32

Hello tout le monde !

J'espere que vous allez bien. Arrive aujourd'hui le chapitre 32 d'Un pas de côté. Ah ah, la fin approche doucement et ça me fait tout bizarre d'y penser ! Merci pour les nombreuses reviews à chaque chapitre. C'est une véritable source de joie pour moi. Continuez à commenter ainsi :-)

Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain,

Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 32_

« Tu es doué, Harry. »

Le garçon leva un regard confus vers son enseignante d'arts, Mrs Treawnley. La femme aux lunettes rondes lui conférant un regard de hiboux était penchée près de lui. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui et fut étonné de voir la salle de classe complètement vide. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il n'avait même pas entendu la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentir.

Il reporta son regard sur la feuille en papier posée devant lui. Il avait dessiné une représentation à faire froid dans le dos de Lord Voldemort et de lui-même. L'homme figurait dans le coin droit du dessin vêtu d'une longue robe noire frôlant ses pieds nus. Penché en avant, sa bouche était grande ouverte comme s'il allait aspirer son âme. Lui-même était recroquevillé dans l'autre coin de la feuille, ses mains levées devant son visage pour se protéger. Le vide au centre de la feuille détonait, seulement cassé par des traits de crayons réfléchis et rendait le tout particulièrement angoissant.

« Tu es vraiment doué, » répéta t-elle.

Gêné par l'enthousiasme de son professeur pour ses dessins, Harry haussa les épaules en évitant son regard. D'un geste délicat, la femme attrapa la feuille et la porta devant ses yeux pour détailler son croquis avec attention.

« Je ne pense pas être si doué que ça en dessin, » murmura Harry.

Depuis le dernier entretien entre ses parents et les professionnels de Poudlard, son quotidien à l'Institut s'était retrouvé complètement chamboulé. Harry avait dû donner son accord pour quitter le cursus censé le mener droit aux A-Levels, acceptant finalement de prétendre à un BTEC. Comme Aubrey l'avait suggéré, il avait choisi la section ''médias, musique et arts'' en se spécialisant dans l'art.

A présent, Harry assistait à tous les cours d'arts enseignés par Treawnley même ceux dispensés aux autres groupes. Il se retrouvait donc avec les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard malgré la différence d'âge. Harry s'en fichait pas mal : il était sur le côté, suivant des cours créés spécifiquement pour lui. Du fait de son expérience, Treawnley était à même de le préparer à l'examen pratique du BTEC.

Aubrey et le professeur Burbage, dont le suivi de sa scolarité leur était confié, étaient très vigilants, s'assurant que ses repères s'établissaient dans ce nouveau fonctionnement. Certes, c'était un peu perturbant mais son attrait pour les arts et les nouvelles techniques enseignées par le professeur Treawnley suffisaient à museler ses craintes du changement.

Son inquiétude principale résidait dans le fait d'avoir à faire des stages dans ce domaine et, selon son éducateur spécialisé, prendre l'année en cours de route aboutissait à un retard assez conséquent dans les heures de stage à réaliser. Voyant son air paniqué à l'idée de quitter l'enceinte rassurante de Poudlard, Aubrey l'avait rassuré en lui indiquant qu'une préparation en amont serait faite avec lui.

Bref, pour le moment, Harry ne préférait pas y penser.

« Je me demande en quoi tu te penses doué, mon cher enfant. »

Harry releva la tête vers son excentrique enseignante. Il rosit doucement, songeant que les raisons d'être fier de lui-même étaient plutôt pauvres. Il haussa les épaules et récupéra son dessin, le fourrant dans la grande pochette verte contenant toutes ses œuvres réalisées en cours et qu'il laissait dans la classe.

« Tous les ans, le concours des jeunes artistes londoniens invite les élèves des écoles secondaires mais aussi des établissements médico-sociaux tels que Poudlard à présenter leurs œuvres et espérer y décrocher un prix. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna Harry. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« Depuis quelques années, j'essaie d'emmener un à plusieurs de mes élèves pour les faire exposer une de leurs créations. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils face au regard insistant et lourd de sens de la femme. Comprenait-il vraiment ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire ? Son cœur s'accéléra mais il se raisonna, ne voulant pas se faire de fausses idées.

Face à sa confusion évidente, Mrs Treawnley se mit debout d'un bond en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral. Elle s'empara de sa pochette, l'ouvrit puis attrapa quelques uns de ses dessins. Elle les étala sur sa table de travail en bois et plutôt large, permettant ainsi de contenir au moins six feuilles. Harry la regarda faire d'un air ahuri et observa ses grands gestes, les mains ouvertes et tournées vers le ciel en direction de ses dessins.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ce talent se terrer dans les murs de Poudlard, » s'exclama t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Vous voulez m'inscrire à ce concours ? » ahana l'adolescent, les yeux grands ouverts. « Mais… mais c'est pas possible ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air interloqué puis roula des yeux, l'air de dire '' _et pourquoi pas ?_ » Harry se leva à son tour et rassembla ses croquis d'un geste tremblant. Il se sentait chamboulé et faire face à ses dessins accentuait ce malaise.

« J'ai tout à fait conscience qu'une partie de tes dessins reste cachée dans ta chambre. Prend confiance en ton talent. Le dessin est peut-être le lieu où différentes réalités peuvent se rencontrer sans danger. »

Étrangement ému par ses mots, Harry évita encore son regard en se détournant pour aller ranger sa pochette à sa place. Comment pouvait-elle se douter que ses dessins les plus glauques et les plus forts concernant la magie se trouvaient effectivement dans sa chambre ? Ceux-là, ceux qui mettaient les autres mal à l'aise, Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne pas les exposer au jugement de son entourage.

« Je ne peux pas laisser l'un de mes meilleurs élèves être certain de ne pas avoir de talent. Tes dessins racontent une histoire, Harry. Probablement _ton_ histoire. Utilise ce moyen pour mettre en forme ce qui te fait mal et partage le avec les autres. »

« Les autres ne comprennent pas, » rétorqua l'adolescent d'une voix forte. « Quand ils voient mes dessins, ils croient toujours que je suis cinglé. Ils me reprochent de le dessiner. Comme si j'avais pas le droit d'avoir ça dans ma tête. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il s'était tourné avec violence vers l'enseignante. Celle-ci élargit ses grands yeux et hocha vivement la tête, comme si elle démêlait ses derniers mots pour tenter d'y donner un sens. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la salle de classe vide.

« C'est peut-être l'occasion de leur prouver que ce qu'il y a dans ta tête peut, sous certaine forme, devenir une création positive. »

Harry resta silencieux, peu convaincu par la proposition de son enseignante. Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose dont il était capable. Sibylle Treawnley poussa un profond soupir avant de s'approcher de son étudiant. Elle ne pouvait que remarquer la façon dont il bataillait pour ne pas tressaillir à leur proximité. Elle sourit doucement, étonnée par les efforts constants faits par Harry pour lutter contre son anxiété permanente.

« Pense-y Harry. Parle-en avec tes parents, avec le Dr Shacklebolt. Je te reparlerai des détails de ce concours dans les prochains jours. D'accord ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça car, bien malgré lui, l'idée de participer à un concours, de voir ses dessins être félicités par d'autres personnes l'excitait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dérouler dans son esprit la centaine de croquis attendant sagement dans sa chambre.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de donner une répondre à son enseignante, d'en parler avec son psychiatre ou de contacter ses parents pour avoir leur avis. Colin s'était enthousiasmé pour lui, l'enjoignant à accepter derechef la proposition de Treawnley. La joie de son ami l'avait rassuré sur l'œil artistique de sa professeur : ses dessins n'étaient pas si nuls si même Colin le trouvait suffisamment talentueux pour participer à ce concours.

« Je déteste vraiment ça. »

Le grommellement de Drago le tira de ses pensées. Il eut un sourire amusé, attendri diraient certains, en regardant le blond se cramponner de toutes ses forces aux rennes tenant son cheval, Crockdur. Son visage était tordu d'un drôle d'air et son manque de confiance total d'être ainsi juché sur l'animal émanait tout autour de lui.

Harry regarda de nouveau droit devant lui, ressentant une bouffée de joie et de bien-être l'envahir. Pour leur séance d'équithérapie de la semaine, le groupe s'était dirigé à l'extérieur du centre équestre pour faire une promenade dans les bois aux alentours. Tous s'étaient enthousiasmés de cette idée, heureux de quitter enfin le manège où ils s'exerçaient depuis le début des séances.

« Super les gosses, vous êtes géniaux ! » s'exclama Tonks à l'avant.

« Je te l'avais dis, » renchérit Cédric.

Une nouvelle fois, son ami grogna. Tonks, juchée sur sa propre monture, menait la petite troupe à l'avant tandis que Cédric refermait la marche. Olivier Dubois était à nouveau présent et son cheval était au pas à côté de celui de Lavande Brown. Même Aubrey montait bien que l'air de son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui de Drago.

De son côté, Harry était complètement détendu. Il flatta l'encolure de Touffu et se pencha légèrement en avant, resserrant ses cuisses autour comme pour lui faire un câlin. L'animal continua à avancer d'un pas tranquille. Ils se promenaient sur un chemin forestier et en ce début du mois d'avril, le printemps était à l'honneur. Les arbres étaient pleins de feuilles verdoyantes et des fleurs sauvages poussaient dans tous les sens autour d'eux.

La sensation de monter à cheval était incroyable. Chaque fois, Harry espérait pouvoir y retourner le plus tôt possible. Attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir remonter Touffu le peinait vraiment tant une paix réelle s'installait en lui durant la séance. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand un des sabots de Touffu glissa sur un caillou. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et un rire nerveux traversa ses lèvres.

« Alors, on flippe Potter ? » se moqua Drago.

« Tu peux parler Malefoy. T'es en train d'arracher la crinière de Crockdur à force de t'y accrocher. »

Sa répartie eut le mérite de réduire au silence le blond. Harry lui adressa un regard goguenard et sentit une vive chaleur le traverser. Il ressentit le brusque besoin de se blottir dans les bras de son camarade et de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Ses pensées le firent rougir et il se fustigea, toujours très mal à l'aise de s'autoriser à ressentir une telle attraction envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans le savoir, Drago était lui-même en train d'imaginer le délicieux corps dénudé de son ami dans cet environnement tout à fait agréable en pleine nature. Penser à cela lui permit de se détendre suffisamment pour lâcher sa pression sur la crinière de son cheval et pour commencer à être moins crispé. Il lança un sourire charmeur à Harry et se reçut en retour un regard faussement désapprobateur.

« Quand vous aurez fini de flirter, pensez à avancer ! »

La voix narquoise de Colin derrière eux les ramena à la réalité. Si Harry devint cramoisi, Drago jeta par dessus son épaule un regard meurtrier à son camarade. Il s'empêcha de sourciller en croisant l'air étonné de Cédric Diggory. Le stagiaire coula son regard marron sur Harry, tentant de déterminer la véracité contenue dans la blague de Colin.

« Bon comme vous êtes très à l'aise, il ne va y avoir aucun souci à se mettre au trot ! » cria Tonks pour être entendue de tous. « Souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez appris. Debout. Assis. Debout. Assis. Ne vous embêtez pas à les diriger avec les rennes pour une première à l'extérieur, ils vont tous me suivre. »

Une vague de murmures excitée anima les sept jeunes participant à l'activité même si Drago élargit légèrement ses yeux gris, ses mains s'agrippant de nouveau à la crinière de Crockdur. Harry sourit d'excitation et se prépara, désireux de réussir ce premier trot en pleine forêt. Il s'était suffisamment entraîné durant plusieurs séances au manège !

« C'est parti ! »

Au début, il ne se passa rien puis Harry vit les chevaux devant lui accélérer avant que Touffu n'en fasse de même. Il alla très lentement au début, lui donnant même l'impression d'être encore au pas. Puis Touffu allongea ses pattes et le trot démarra vraiment. Il s'efforça de pousser sur ses jambes pour suivre le rythme du petit trot assis – debout – assis et il fut vite essoufflé, le cœur cognant dans sa tête à mesure que les sabots de Touffu martelaient le tapis de feuilles et les cailloux au sol.

La sensation d'être ainsi porté par l'animal fut fabuleuse et même s'il cassa plusieurs fois le rythme, il parvint plutôt bien à le suivre. Son souffle était court, ses joues rougies par l'effort et une fine pellicule commença à couvrir son corps. Ses fesses rebondirent à plusieurs reprises douloureusement contre la selle et il grimaça.

Tonks fit ralentir son propre cheval et les autres suivirent progressivement, revenant au pas. Quand Touffu arrêta de trotter, Harry était essoufflé mais heureux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se penchant de nouveau pour serrer le cou du cheval et profiter de l'émotion du moment. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer étrangement alors que les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux, laissant ses sentiments le saisir.

La promenade dura encore un quart d'heures avant leur retour au centre équestre. Encore chamboulé, Harry descendit de Touffu en se laissant glisser sur le côté et entreprit de le guider dans son box. De gestes mécaniques, il attrapa les brosses nécessaires pour les soins et commença le travail, l'appréciant tout autant que l'excursion.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée du box. Nymphadora Tonks s'approcha d'une démarche souple, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle caressa le flanc de Touffu et regarda Harry utiliser la brosse pour démêler sa crinière.

« Comment as-tu ressenti cette séance ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle a été importante pour toi. »

« Je me suis senti libre, » chuchota Harry, embarrassé. « Libre comme jamais. »

« C'est souvent ce que font les chevaux sur ceux qui acceptent de s'ouvrir à eux, » confia Tonks. « C'est un moment où on peut juste vider son esprit et se concentrer sur l'instant présent. »

Par les mots de la femme aux cheveux roses, Harry eut moins honte de sa forte émotion au cours de la balade. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Tonks attrapa une brosse et s'attela à l'aider dans sa tâche. Le bruit des conversations et des rires provenant des autres boxs faisait vaciller leur tranquillité mais cela n'était pas désagréable.

« En fait, quand j'étais sur Touffu, j'ai vraiment réussi à tout oublier. Tu vois, c'est comme si ça allait mieux d'un coup. J'ai arrêté de me poser mille questions. »

Harry eut un regard nerveux par rapport à sa confidence, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas gardé cela pour lui. Tonks ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, elle prit le temps de terminer de curer l'un des sabots de Touffu avant de se redresser et de se planter devant lui, songeuse.

« Le plus intéressant dans l'équithérapie, c'est de parvenir un jour à transférer tout le bien-être que procure une séance à un autre moment. Réussir à se vider la tête ainsi et à essayer de minimiser ce qui nous traverse l'esprit pour prendre les choses avec sérénité. »

« Est-ce que c'est possible ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il y avait tellement peu de fois où il arrivait à être dans un tel état d'esprit. Son incrédulité fit sourire davantage la jeune femme. Celle-ci secoua vivement la tête positivement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sembles y parvenir sans souci pendant les séances. Le cheval et la relation que tu construis avec, semaine après semaine, te sert d'intermédiaire pour réussir à ce type de détente. Un jour, tu y arriveras peut-être sans passer par le biais de Touffu. »

« J'aime trop Touffu pour l'instant, » glissa Harry en souriant.

À nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux.

« J'aimerais tellement venir plus souvent. »

« Tu sais que le centre équestre est ouvert le week-end. Tu peux sans souci faire un tour ici pour dire bonjour à Touffu et aux autres quand tu rentres chez toi. »

« Je rentre pas chez moi, » répliqua Harry en baissant les yeux. « Mes parents ne veulent pas de moi à la maison. »

La dureté de ses mots sembla ébranler Nymphadora. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta son cure-pied dans le seau à cet effet. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Harry en avisant son regard attristé et les traits tendus de son visage. Elle était plutôt étonnée d'entendre cela pour avoir déjà rencontré les Potter lors de l'une de ses visites chez Sirius.

James et Lily Potter paraissaient tout ce qu'il y avait comme bons parents. Elle plissa les yeux en songeant que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Peut-être que les meilleurs amis de son cousin ne voulaient réellement pas voir Harry chez eux.

« Enfin, c'est pas exactement ça, » reprit Harry avec hésitation. « C'est juste que… avec moi et mes problèmes, je crois qu'ils flippent un peu de m'avoir à la maison. Donc, ils ne le disent pas vraiment mais je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas que je rentre pour l'instant. »

La jeune femme n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas se douter que le gamin devait avoir des soucis assez importants pour être hospitalisé à Poudlard. Quand Cédric, cavalier dans son centre dès son ouverture, lui avait exposé son projet éducatif et son souhait de le voir se réaliser ici, elle avait été enchanté par l'idée, la trouvant très intéressante et pertinente pour des jeunes en difficultés psychiques.

« Mais ça fait quand même mal, » supposa t-elle.

« Ça fait quand même mal. »

Avec une pointe de tristesse pour l'adolescent face à elle, la monitrice d'équitation lui tapota l'épaule avant de se détourner pour clôturer la séance du jour avec l'ensemble du groupe. Harry lui emboîta le pas après avoir flatté une nouvelle fois l'encolure de Touffu. Juste avant de quitter le box, elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« N'hésite pas à venir quand tu rentreras chez toi. Dis à mon crétin de cousin, Sirius, que la rareté de ses appels vaut bien un passage ici avec toi. »


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour,

 **En tout premier lieu, j'exprime ici mon soutien pour Londres et toute l'Angleterre suite à l'attentat du week-end dernier. Comme peut-être certains d'entre vous, cette terre qui a accueilli les origines de la saga Harry Potter m'est chère et mes pensées vont vers toutes les victimes et leurs familles. La peur et la violence ne gagnera pas.**

Malgré cela, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité à chaque chapitre d'Un pas de côté. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire, pour Harry. J'ai hâte, très hâte d'avoir vos retours au sujet de ce chapitre 33.

Bonne semaine, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 33 : Un pas dans la réalité_

Le départ de Drago de l'Institut Poudlard fut aussi inattendu que violent pour Harry.

Pourtant, s'il ouvrait les yeux et acceptait de revenir sur ces dernières semaines, le jeune Potter était forcé d'admettre les améliorations non négligeables chez son ami. Son visage était redevenu d'un blanc porcelaine, bien loin de la teinte grisâtre provoquée par la drogue. Ses traits étaient moins tirés et Harry avait redécouvert un regard gris clair et présent après la phase de désintoxication au cannabis.

Les améliorations n'étaient pas que physiques. Son humeur semblait vraiment mieux, le rendant d'ailleurs presque cordial avec les autres patients de l'hôpital. Sans être particulièrement désopilant, il était moins agressif, moins replié sur lui-même et beaucoup plus serein. Son sourire atteignait ses yeux plus souvent et Harry était souvent témoin de la joie, de la chaleur et du réconfort dont il était capable.

Bref, Drago Malefoy avait remonté la pente et quittait définitivement l'hôpital pédo-psychiatrique Poudlard.

« Ça va ? »

La gorge serrée, Harry quitta du regard la voiture noire et puant le luxe dans laquelle Drago venait de disparaître, encadré par ses parents. Colin se tenait à ses côtés, l'air soucieux. Harry haussa les épaules mais n'essaya pas de prononcer le moindre mot, craignant de s'effondrer. Son ami n'ajouta rien mais une de ses mains vint se poser sur son bras droit et le serrer avec force.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, debout devant l'entrée de Poudlard à regarder le parking davantage chargé ce vendredi soir que les autres jours de la semaine. Une partie des patients rentrait chez eux et le ballet des véhicules des parents commençait en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Je vais rester un peu dehors, » murmura Harry.

Colin comprit le sous-entendu et s'éloigna à pas lents, les sourcils froncés avant de disparaître dans le hall du château.

Harry soupira et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la première table dans le parc. Il s'assit dessus, s'assurant qu'aucun éducateur pour le réprimander ne se trouvait autour de lui. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfonça sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il prit alors conscience de son souffle précipité, de ses mains moites et des bouffées de chaleur traversant son corps.

« Bordel de merde, » souffla t-il en tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

Le départ de Drago lui avait scié les jambes. Cela faisait pourtant deux jours que son ami lui rabattait les oreilles en sautillant partout de sa prochaine libération. L'apprendre avait été un premier choc. Voir le fait se réaliser en était un second, beaucoup plus bouleversant. Une pointe de colère se fraya un chemin dans sa confusion pour lui rappeler à quel point la joie de Drago n'avait pas été terni, pas même un peu, par l'idée de ne plus le voir toute la semaine.

Comment ses journées allaient-elles se passer sans la présence du garçon ? Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, parfois avec Colin. La peur de ce changement explosa dans sa poitrine et il grogna faiblement. Allait-il profondément s'ennuyer ? Comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer avec cette nouvelle distance ? Une rougeur colora ses joues – même si personne autour de lui ne pouvait le voir – à l'idée de devoir se passer de ses baisers, de ses étreintes et même de ses caresses de plus en plus approfondies sur son corps.

« _Salut Harry_. »

Le jeune homme bondit en arrière, manquant de s'affaler sur la table et tourna un regard précipité vers la droite. Lord Voldemort se tenait assis à côté lui d'un air nonchalant. Il le regardait avec calme, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres par sa réaction excessive. Ses yeux rouges étaient rivés sur lui et, de ses longs doigts fins de sa main droite, il se caressait le menton d'un air songeur.

Harry cligna des yeux, presque choqué de le revoir après tant de temps, et son cœur s'emballa bien différemment de la façon dont il le faisait un instant plus tôt en songeant aux contacts entre lui et Drago. Il se redressa en mettant une distance raisonnable avec l'autre homme, c'est-à-dire en se plaçant au bord de la table.

« _Je t'ai senti triste. Profondément triste. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi._ »

Muet, Harry le regarda avec un mélange de terreur et de soulagement. À force de ne plus voir l'homme, il s'était demandé si tout cela n'était effectivement pas une création folle de son cerveau. Le voir à une poignée de centimètres de lui fut une piqûre de rappel douloureuse mais nécessaire pour le convaincre que oui, la magie existait toujours malgré les médicaments, malgré les doutes des autres.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » balbutia Harry, les yeux arrondis.

Le sorcier sourit mais le résultat fut terrifiant sur son visage déformé. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré et la crainte de l'avoir déçu s'immisça en Harry. L'homme claqua des doigts d'un air théâtral et aussitôt, trois Mangemorts apparurent à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils étaient disposés à une certaine distance, les encerclant à droite, en face et à gauche d'eux.

Cette apparition souleva l'estomac de Harry même s'il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'enfuir. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le rebord en bois de la table. La douleur provoquée par les échardes s'enfilant dans la pulpe de ses doigts le fit tressaillir mais il n'osa pas quitter des yeux les sorciers autour de lui.

« _Tu as toujours été mon souci principal_. »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. »

Sa réplique lui valut un regard incendiaire du sorcier et Harry vacilla presque de son audace. Prudemment, il tourna la tête et fut dévasté de constater l'absence de patients ou de professionnels dans le parc du château. Pourquoi tout le monde s'était-il enfermé dans la bâtisse avec ce doux soleil d'avril ?

« _Je viens toujours quand tu en as besoin_. »

Harry inspira et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand les propos de l'homme cheminèrent jusque dans son esprit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front puis jeta un long regard scrutateur à Lord Voldemort.

 _Je viens toujours quand tu en as besoin_. C'était bien les derniers mots de l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Constatant le calme apparent du sorcier, Harry s'accorda un temps de réflexion, tentant de remonter le fil des présences de l'homme auprès de lui. Quand prendre son médicament avait été trop pénible et culpabilisant. Quand se masturber en pensant à Drago lui avait semblé si honteux. Quand l'angoisse de ne jamais quitter Poudlard s'était infiltrée dans son esprit pour ne plus s'y déloger.

Et il y avait eu tant d'autres fois.

« Quand je ressens une émotion trop forte, » chuchota Harry d'un air réfléchi. « Tu viens toujours quand c'est trop le bordel dans ma tête. »

« _Bravo Harry !_ » s'enthousiasma Voldemort d'un ton faux en tapant dans ses mains avec force. « _J'ai l'impression qu'être ici te rend un peu plus intelligent._ »

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider. Tu es méchant avec moi. »

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre et la honte jaillir en lui face à ses mots terriblement enfantins. Il plissa les yeux pour surveiller au mieux les Mangemorts, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard de l'homme à la fois puissant et menaçant à ses côtés. Il enroula ses bras autour de son estomac, plutôt satisfait de ne pas encore avoir pris la fuite en pleurant et en hurlant comme un cinglé.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas gérer tout seul ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ? »

L'incongruité de cette discussion heurta Harry mais il se refusa à y réfléchir davantage. Voldemort et lui parlaient pour la première, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, de la raison de son acharnement envers lui depuis des années. Il coula un regard soucieux vers l'homme et fut étonné de voir son regard rouge rivé sur ses Mangemorts plutôt que sur lui-même.

« _Tu n'y arrives pas, Harry. Si je n'étais pas là pour te contrôler, tu serais fou_ _et dangereux. Tu es si démuni, comme un chérubin, face aux émotions qui prennent naissance en toi_ _._ »

« Ils me pensent fou à cause de toi, » rétorqua Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Je sais me contrôler. C'est toi qui me rend dangereux. Je fais du mal aux autres sous tes ordres ! »

« _Je ne te permet_ _s_ _pas de penser à autre chose que_ _ce qui te tracasse ou qui te détourne les idées ?_ »

Les lèvres pincées, Harry s'efforça de mettre son cerveau en marche et de mettre entre parenthèse la peur procurée par la proximité du sorcier. Il vit les Mangemorts approcher de deux pas, réduisant la distance entre eux. Il ne put pas louper la baguette magique des hommes, prête à être utilisée contre lui. L'adolescent se raidit, fléchit ses orteils pour se tenir prêt à bondir loin de la table et à s'engouffrer dans le château.

Les hommes restèrent pourtant immobiles et Harry dut admettre une nouvelle fois que Voldemort n'avait pas tort. Sa présence lui provoquait une telle terreur que sa seule préoccupation était de fuir, peu importe ce qui le tourmentait jusque là.

« Tu n'existes pas. »

Sa voix était tremblante, presque inaudible mais le brusque mouvement de l'homme à ses côtés lui indiqua avoir été parfaitement compris. Il se tendit davantage et n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Voldemort. Sa propre audace le fit trembler et il plaqua une main chevrotante devant sa bouche, se demandant s'il avait _vraiment_ dit cela.

Ses récentes séances avec Kingsley lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutes ces fois à crier dans le vide que la magie n'existait pas, que les Mangemorts et que Voldemort étaient issus de son cerveau malade. Toutes ces fois où le psychiatre l'encourageait, le félicitait de sa facilité de plus en plus grande à prononcer ces mots pourtant si ardus à entendre pour son esprit.

« Tu n'existes pas, » répéta t-il avec un peu plus de force.

Ses réflexes lui permirent de sauter de la table au moment où Voldemort se jeta sur lui. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et fondit à nouveau dans sa direction. Harry put s'éloigner d'un pas mais son bras fut attrapé par la main de l'homme dans un étau douloureux. Il grimaça, son cœur battant à vive allure. Un regard par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua que les Mangemorts approchaient d'une démarche étrange comme s'ils hésitaient.

« Tu n'existes pas et la magie n'existe pas ! » beugla Harry en tremblant.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Les doigts de Voldemort étaient enroulées autour de son bras et lui provoquaient une vive douleur. Des traces rouges allaient sûrement apparaître sur sa peau d'ici peu. Il tenta de se débattre, la panique le gagnant en se sentant encerclé. Bien sûr que ça existait. Il en ressentait la preuve physique à l'instant.

« _Comment oses-tu prétendre cela, Harry ?_ » siffla l'homme et sa colère suintait dans chacun de ses mots. « _Je suis là depuis si longtemps vers toi. Je suis le seul à ne pas t'avoir rejeté, à t'avoir accepté tel que tu es, avec tes parts les plus sombres !_ »

« Je sais, » geignit Harry. « Je sais mais tu n'existes pas. Tu ne peux pas exister. »

La prise se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus douloureuse et les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus près de lui, le menaçant de leurs baguettes magiques. Harry sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et il s'agita, se tordant dans tous les sens. Il balança un coup de pied à l'aveuglette devant lui et parvint à s'échapper d'entre les doigts de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, il bondit en avant, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Ses chaussures martelèrent le sol et il se jeta presque contre la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il suffoquait, persuadé d'être encore poursuivi. Son arrivée en fanfare attira le regard de plusieurs patients donc un groupe de gamins de six ans qui se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes à son passage. Bouleversé, Harry ne le remarqua même pas et s'élança dans le couloir droit devant lui.

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui révéla l'absence de ses détracteurs. Il eut un vertige en réalisant l'abandon de Voldemort pour la première fois. Tremblant, l'adolescent s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa de ses poings contre mais quand aucune invitation à rentrer ne se fit entendre, il la propulsa en avant et fut forcer de constater le vide dans le bureau. Un geignement traversa ses lèvres et, essuyant ses larmes de la manche de son blouson, reprit sa course.

« Harry ? »

Émeline Vance venait de quitter la salle de réunion des professionnels, alertée par son martèlement contre la porte du bureau de son psychiatre. Harry soupira de soulagement en l'apercevant et il se précipita à sa rencontre, recevant un regard ahuri de la femme.

« Kingsley. Je dois voir Kingsley ! » cria t-il à bout de souffle.

« Très bien, Harry, » accepta t-elle aussitôt en hochant la tête. « Respire. Tout va bien et je vais le chercher. »

« Je suis là. »

L'homme noir était au pas de la porte de la grande salle de réunion, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Son souci s'accentua en avisant les larmes et les tremblements de son patient. Il s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et Harry se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant au devant de son pull. Son regard émeraude se leva vers lui, grand ouvert et plein de larmes, et il commença à le secouer avec force sans même s'en apercevoir.

Dérouté, Kingsley fit un geste pour assurer à sa collègue éducatrice qu'il gérait la situation. À reculons, Émeline retourna dans la salle de réunion et referma la porte derrière elle. Le psychiatre posa une main douce sur l'épaule du jeune et l'observa attentivement. Leur séance de ce vendredi s'était achevée seulement deux heures plus tôt et le gamin l'avait quitté dans une plutôt bonne forme. Notamment enjoué de passer la journée du dimanche chez lui : une première depuis un paquet de semaines.

« J'ai compris. J'ai tout compris, » souffla Harry. « J'ai compris pourquoi il vient. »

« Qui ça Harry ? »

« Voldemort ! » glapit l'adolescent en le regardant comme s'il était un ignare.

Le Dr Shacklebolt hocha lentement la tête. Il passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de l'adolescent, le forçant à le lâcher puis il l'entraîna dans son sillage, prenant la direction de son bureau. Il remonta sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux noirs et trempés de sueur du garçon, tentant de lui transmettre son calme et sa sérénité. Harry était encore secoué de tremblements mais ses larmes se tarirent lentement.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Harry se jeta sur le canapé mais Kingsley n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il était déjà debout, faisant les cents pas. L'adulte le laissa un instant s'agiter ainsi, faisant virevolter ses bras autour de lui dans un espèce de moulinet tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa respiration frénétique. Incertain sur le comportement de son patient, l'homme resta lui-même debout, appuyé contre son bureau.

« Alors, pourquoi vient-il ? »

Sa question fit s'immobiliser l'adolescent qui se planta devant lui. Ses yeux étaient élargis, visiblement sous le choc. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, se tordant l'esprit dans tous les sens pour trouver les mots adéquats. Quand cela sembla lui convenir, il se pencha un peu vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret.

« Pour me faire penser à autre chose quand c'est trop compliqué, » murmura Harry.

Et le gamin se recula de nouveau, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il le fixa du regard, attendant sa réaction. Kingsley resta le plus impassible possible et remercia pour cela ses années d'expérience en tant que psychiatre. Il lutta donc de toutes ses forces contre le sourire menaçant d'envahir son visage. Impossible de prendre le risque de voir Harry se braquer en pensant à une moquerie et il était vraiment désireux de le pousser au bout de son raisonnement.

Car là, Harry Potter touchait vraiment quelque chose du bout des doigts.

« Tu penses que ton esprit a créé la magie pour te protéger de tes pensées ? » traduisit l'homme.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant attentivement à ses mots. L'idée que son esprit soit le responsable de tout cela lui était toujours profondément dérangeante. Cela lui semblait toujours aussi fou. Fou mais peut-être réel. Il prit un moment pour attraper un mouchoir du paquet traînant sur son bureau pour s'essuyer le visage et les verres de ses lunettes.

« Je crois que c'est ça... »

Le psychiatre perçut la nouvelle hésitation dans sa voix. Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas laisser Harry reculer alors qu'un pas gigantesque semblait s'être fait. Il s'approcha de son patient, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à relever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« C'est difficile de gérer ce qui se passe en nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être que tout ça, Voldemort, la magie, les Mangemorts, c'est ta façon à toi de t'extraire de cette difficulté. De faire face à un autre monde pour ne pas supporter la réalité. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » articula difficilement Harry. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Les autres n'ont pas besoin de ça, eux. »

« Certaines choses te sont plus difficiles. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne parviendras jamais à maîtriser tes émotions et à garder les pieds sur terre mais ça va te demander plus d'efforts et de travail que d'autres personnes. »

Kingsley pouvait voir le choc s'installer sur le visage du jeune homme. En fait, Harry resta figé debout, les bras ballants le long de son corps et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Toujours en le soutenant, l'homme lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Car Harry était, probablement pour la première fois, en train de faire face à la réalité de sa maladie sous un nouvel angle et rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux pour un schizophrène. L'apparition d'hallucinations avait cet effet incroyable de devenir le centre de la vie des personnes en souffrant. Admettre leur non-existence était si effrayant que continuer à y croire était la seule façon de continuer à vivre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry entrouvrait une porte que le psychiatre peinait à voir apparaître au cours de leurs séances. Trop démuni psychiquement depuis l'enfance pour faire face à la réalité, le seul moyen de survie de Harry avait été de s'en construire une seconde, de faire un pas de côté jusqu'à se laisser engloutir par la situation. Jusqu'à ce que le cerveau, l'esprit, le corps et l'âme deviennent l'esclave d'une maladie mentale étouffante.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de la vie ? »

La question était posée à la fois d'une manière très enfantine et très dure. Harry le regardait d'une façon transcendante et cela bouleversa l'adulte dont les yeux brillèrent étrangement à leur tour.

« Oui. Oui, je pense que tu as peur de la vie et que tes hallucinations ont accentué cela, rendant très difficile pour toi le fait de revenir auprès de ton entourage, de ta famille, de notre réalité commune, » répondit sincèrement le psychiatre.

Une grimace déforma les traits du jeune homme et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Comment pouvait-il contredire son psychiatre ? Face à un inconnu, il paniquait toujours, souhaitait s'enterrer sous terre et surtout, éviter le moindre contact physique. Ses rapports avec sa famille s'étaient largement améliorés et il était à présent capable de se faire des amis. Voire plus. Mais ça lui demandait tellement d'efforts. Harry savait que ce n'était pas normal d'être ainsi.

« Je lui ai dis qu'il n'existait pas. Que les Mangemorts non plus. »

Absolument pas étonné d'entendre la réapparition de ses hallucinations, le Dr Shacklebolt acquiesça et lui sourit, transmettant toute sa fierté par ce geste.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est parti. Ils sont tous partis. Juste comme ça. »

Et ces mots semblèrent briser quelque chose en Harry car il ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri étranglé par les larmes et s'effondra en avant, dans les bras de Kingsley, secoué par des sanglots terribles.

* * *

 _Alors ? :)_


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le chapitre 34 d'Un pas de côté _._ Nous - oui, nous - avons dépassé les 800 reviews et j'en suis plus que flattée. Profondément honorée. Je sais que pour certains trouvent les chapitres trop courts mais je les arrête au moment où, me semble t-il, cela est le plus opportun. Je ne veux pas en rajouter pour en rajouter. J'espère malgré tout que vous continuez à apprécier de lire cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine.

A bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 34 : Un pas chez soi_

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à passer la porte de chez soi, pour la première fois en deux mois, et de sentir le doux sentiment de se sentir complet et à sa place nous gagner. Harry venait de ressentir à l'instant même cette sensation alors que son regard se posait un peu partout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à retrouver ses repères dans la maison des Potter. La porte se referma derrière sa mère dans un léger claquement mais il n'y prêta guère attention, avançant à pas lent dans la cuisine.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement en songeant à sa dernière soirée dans cette pièce, à la violence de ses gestes. Son regard coula discrètement vers l'évier et il remarqua l'apparition d'un nouvel égouttoir à vaisselle, probablement pour remplacer celui qu'il avait fait valdinguer. Il s'efforça d'effacer ce genre de pensées pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

« Ah vous êtes là, génial ! Harry je dois te raconter un truc de fou. Tu sais que la copine de ton pote, Neville, est vraiment barge ! »

Axel venait de débouler dans la pièce à vivre, son téléphone portable entre les mains. Il était en pyjama, ses cheveux sombres partant dans tous les sens. Son sourire détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère et Harry sentit la curiosité le titiller. Il ôta son blouson et le posa sur l'une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger alors que son frère bondissait jusqu'à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que Luna a fait ? Je la trouve très gentille. »

« Tu l'as rencontré ? » s'étonna Axel. « Elle a fait une quête vers son année pour ramasser le plus de capsules de bouteilles en verre. Tout le monde l'a charrié pour ça et Ginny est intervenue pour arrêter les moqueries ! »

Étonné par l'audace et l'excentricité de la jeune fille, Harry cligna des yeux un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de secouer la tête. La scène se dessinait parfaitement dans son esprit. La blonde devait s'être approchée de ses camarades de classe, leur quémandant de mettre de côté toutes leurs capsules avant de les lui remettre pour permettre la création de nouveaux bijoux originaux.

Luna Lovegood était une bouffée de vie et de fraîcheur vraiment surprenante et probablement très rafraîchissante pour son meilleur ami.

« Luna est vraiment une fille intéressante. Au-delà de son air loufoque. Il faut réussir à aller au-dessus de ça, c'est tout. »

Dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer une tasse de café, Lily sourit avec douceur et affection face à la sagesse pointant dans les propos de Harry. Il avait toujours été plus tolérant et bienveillant que Axel, même si ce dernier était loin d'être malveillant. Harry possédait juste une sensibilité particulière lui permettant de voir au-delà des premières apparences. Elle laissa ses deux fils discuter vivement, se tenant volontairement à l'écart.

Elle sursauta quand deux bras fermes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille mais elle se détendit, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux. James venait seulement de se réveiller. À peine vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, il était encore ensommeillé. Elle sourit avec amour en sentant son cou être effleuré de légers baisers et elle frissonna, un soupçon d'excitation la gagnant.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir été cherché le grand avec toi, » murmura t-il.

« Chéri, tu es rentré dans la nuit après avoir découvert deux corps près de la Tamise. Tu avais besoin de dormir. »

Elle secoua la tête, légèrement irritée par la culpabilité mal placée de James. Il ne s'était de toute façon jamais rendu à Poudlard de lui-même ! Elle tut ce constat pour ne pas exacerber son malaise. La nuit de James avait été particulièrement difficile, tiré de son week-end par des appels urgents du commissariat pour la découverte de deux nouveaux corps de femmes étranglées. Un goût amer se logea dans sa bouche en songeant à la morbidité si présente dans le métier de son époux.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment enlacés ainsi, les effluves du café de Lily venant les embaumer. Ils observèrent les jumeaux parler avec animation du dernier match de football d'Axel. Les descriptions et anecdotes de celui-ci étaient accompagnées de grands gestes à peine exagérées et Harry, en bon public, lâchait des exclamations étouffées adaptées à la situation.

« Comment va t-il ? »

« Ça a l'air d'aller. Il m'attendait dans le hall avec Hagrid en trépignant. Je crois qu'il est vraiment content de rentrer même si ça l'inquiète forcément un peu, » chuchota t-elle.

James acquiesça en se frottant les yeux, encore courbaturé de sa longue nuit passée au commissariat, en passant par la morgue et le tribunal. Il se détacha du corps de sa femme, inspirant l'odeur fleuri de ses cheveux roux et se recula pour attraper une tasse propre et se verser une dose généreuse de café.

Il roula des yeux en percevant un grand « oh » de Harry et le rire fier d'Axel retentir depuis l'espace salle à manger. Ce dernier avait un côté théâtral absolument effarent et James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait prit cela un peu de chez lui et de chez Sirius. Lily n'avait jamais eu ce tempérament à être excessive, encore moins avec l'âge.

« Quand je le vois là, à sa place avec nous, je n'arrive même plus à comprendre pourquoi on a tellement douté. »

La culpabilité dans la voix de Lily était tenace. James avala une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, grimaçant quand la chaleur lui fit picoter la langue et la gorge et il se tourna vers elle. Elle était appuyée contre la plan de travail de la cuisine, observant leurs fils d'un air peiné.

« Les semaines ont effacé le choc de sa dernière crise, » raisonna t-il. « Et Harry va indéniablement mieux. Ça ne serait pas le cas sans Poudlard. »

« Je sais… Je suis juste tellement heureuse que l'on se retrouve tous les quatre pour une journée. »

« Moi aussi, » confia James.

Hors de question de se rendre au commissariat ce dimanche. Son téléphone portable était bien sûr allumé et à proximité mais il ne comptait pas prendre sa voiture pour s'y rendre ! Il se sentait lui-même très ému à l'idée de cette journée en famille comme rares elles avaient été ces dernières semaines.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'attelait avec joie à la préparation du repas avec Axel dans la grande cuisine de la maison. Les deux garçons avaient décrété être tout à fait capables de s'occuper du déjeuner. Tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de pizzas se trouvaient dans le frigo et les placards.

« Comment se passe tes cours maintenant que tu fais beaucoup d'arts pour ton BETC? »

Harry rosit doucement à la question de son père. Il s'appliqua à couper les champignons entiers sur la planche à découper avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il ne lisait aucune déception dans son regard.

« Plutôt bien. C'est vraiment cool car le professeur Treawnley me prépare des cours que pour moi et j'ai déjà appris pleins de nouvelles choses, » expliqua t-il. « Ça me fait flipper car j'ai des mois de retard sur cette première année. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas trop inquiète car je m'étais déjà renseigné sur beaucoup de techniques de mon côté. »

« Remercie Remus et tous les bouquins qu'il t'a offert à ce sujet ! J'aimerai trop déjà être dans deux ans quand je rentrerai à l'université, » geignit Axel. « Je ferais enfin que ce que j'aime ! »

« Je dois faire un stage très bientôt, » grimaça Harry. « Aubrey a dit qu'il cherchait encore le lieu mais je dois commencer dans dix jours. »

« C'est très bien ! Rien de mieux que les stages pour se faire la main, » rassura Lily. « Et au moins tu seras sûr de toi sur ce que tu veux faire dans le domaine de l'art. »

La grimace de Harry fut éloquente concernant son avis sur l'idée de faire un stage de sitôt. Il saupoudra la pizza de gruyère râpée pendant que son frère sortait du four la première dont les effluves embaumèrent aussitôt la pièce. Axel claqua la langue contre son palais d'un air affamé et déposa la plaque du four avec beaucoup de précaution sur le plan de travail.

Lily tapota avec douceur l'épaule de son fils, sortant du frigo différentes boissons pour le repas. Elle se sentait elle-même très stressée que Harry fasse ses premiers pas dans le monde professionnel malgré sa fragilité psychique. Pourtant, elle soutenait pleinement le nouveau projet scolaire initié par les professionnels de Poudlard. Aucun doute que si Harry avait poursuivi l'école à domicile, ses A-Levels auraient été un échec cuisant menant probablement à … rien !

« J'ai dis à Aubrey que j'aimerai bien être dans un musée pour essayer, » glissa Harry. « Il a dit que Poudlard faisait de son mieux pour faire signer une convention de stage satisfaisante. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, » approuva sa mère d'une voix enthousiaste. « Avec tous les musées à Londres, je suis certaine qu'ils vont vite trouver. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant les musées, » grommela Axel entre ses dents.

Lily flanqua une légère claque à l'arrière du crâne de celui-ci en roulant des yeux. Si Harry était un passionné d'art, Axel n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un vif intérêt pour ce domaine. Le traîner dans un musée devant des tableaux ou des sculptures était toujours accompagné d'un lot de grognements.

« Même si j'ai déjà essayé, je suis vraiment nulle en dessin. Tu te rappelles les cœurs que je te dessinais sur ta trousse Lily ? » demanda James, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Ah, c'était des cœurs ? »

L'air faussement incrédule de la femme fit éclater de rire les deux adolescents tandis que son époux lui lançait un regard mauvais. Bombant le torse ridiculement, il se détourna en emportant avec lui une pile d'assiette pour aller mettre la table.

En enfournant la troisième pizza et en se dirigeant vers la table pour commencer le déjeuner avec celles déjà cuites,, Harry se dit que parler d'art était l'occasion d'évoquer avec son entourage le concours des jeunes artistes londoniens. L'atmosphère était plutôt détendue, bien plus qu'à leurs rares rencontres ces dernières semaines. Il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Les quatre Potter s'installèrent autour de la table, dans une bonne ambiance. James fit le service des parts de pizza pendant que Lily préparait rapidement la sauce vinaigrette pour la salade en accompagnement. Harry profita de l'occasion particulière pour se servir une rasade de soda, ignorant sciemment le regard de sa mère face à sa dose généreuse. Il avala une gorgée, laissant les bulles pétiller sur sa langue avec un plaisir évident. L'une des choses les plus embêtantes à Poudlard était probablement de ne pas pouvoir grignoter ou boire quelque chose dès que l'envie se présentait.

« Le professeur Treawnley m'a fait une proposition, » commença t-il avec hésitation.

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est une femme très… particulière. Tu l'aurais vu James à la galerie de Remus. Elle passait du coq à l'âne en parlant, c'était très déstabilisant, » s'amusa Lily sans l'ombre d'un jugement. « Que t'a t-elle proposé ? »

« Elle m'a parlé du concours des jeunes talents londioniens et veut m'y inscrire. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'enthousiasma Lily d'une voix forte, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est incroyable ! C'est une idée merveilleuse. »

Elle appuya sa joie par des applaudissements rapprochés, trépignant littéralement sur sa chaise. Sa réaction enjouée réchauffa Harry dont les joues rosirent. Ainsi sa mère approuvait aussi ses capacités de dessinateur ? Il passa une main nerveuse autour de son cou en avalant un morceau de pizza.

« C'est quoi ? » questionna James en plissant le bout de son nez.

« Un concours de dessins et de peintures, » répondit Axel d'un air connaisseur. « Durmstrang envoie une équipe chaque année et ils en font toujours trois tonnes avant et après le concours. Il paraît que c'est un des prix les plus réputés de la capitale. »

Les yeux verts de Harry s'arrondirent un peu plus à ces mots. Avoir un regard autre que celui de son enseignante d'arts à Poudlard rendait le concours un peu plus concret. Et surtout, il n'avait pas conscience de l'importance et de la réputation de cet événement.

« Ça se passe au National Gallery, » ajouta Lily. « C'est une soirée merveilleuse fin juin chaque année. »

James hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Ça avait l'air plutôt majestueux !

« Eh bien, je suppose que tu as accepté cette proposition, » déclara t-il.

Harry plissa le bout de son nez en secouant la tête négativement. À vrai dire, Treawnley était déjà revenue le titiller concernant sa réponse. Il avait été incapable de bredouiller la moindre phrase cohérente, s'enfuyant à grandes enjambées vers Aubrey. Mis dans la confidence par sa collègue, son éducateur spécialisé s'était évidemment mis en tête de le faire participer à ce concours. Tout comme Kingsley.

Le couple Potter échangea un regard entendu : son manque total de confiance flottait autour de lui. Lily soupira doucement, consciente de ne pas avoir suffisamment encouragée et félicitée l'attrait de son fils pour l'art. À force de voir des croquis de sorciers, elle n'avait plus été capable de les trouver beaux, de féliciter Harry, voire même de les regarder. Comme dans beaucoup de domaine, le garçon était devenu de plus en plus secret, cachant pratiquement ses dizaines de cahier remplis de croquis remplis.

« C'est une occasion en or, Harry. Tu ne peux pas refuser sous prétexte de ne pas croire en tes talents, » chuchota t-elle en espérant y mettre toute la conviction possible dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, » grimaça l'adolescent.

« T'as pas besoin de le dire, » rétorqua son jumeau en finissant sa troisième part de pizza. « Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, t'as une idée du dessin que tu voudrais proposer ? »

Le ton d'Axel était sans détour et n'appelait à aucune protestation. Harry haussa les épaules d'un air gêné, les yeux rivés sur son assiette remplie d'une nouvelle part de pizza. Se sentait-il capable de s'investir dans un tel projet ? De prétendre être suffisamment bon pour participer à un concours ? Il releva la tête et croisa les regards intéressés de sa famille et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Absolument pas ! Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry se glissa dans sa chambre avec une certaine hésitation. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se colla contre elle, englobant du regard la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Hormis que son lit était impeccablement fait, que les morceaux brisés de sa lampe de chevet jetée contre le mur avaient disparu et que la fenêtre était entrouverte. Il ne loupa pas l'absence de lampe et cela lui coupa presque le souffle. Combien de lampes avait-il brisé au cours de ces dernières années ? Cette fois-ci, ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de la remplacer.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et alla fermer la fenêtre. Si le soleil était encore au rendez-vous en ce début du mois d'avril, les quinze degrés étaient rarement dépassés. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit deux places. Un sourire niais apparut son visage et il s'allongea. Très enthousiaste de retrouver sa famille, il avait tout de même ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un moment et de retrouver sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le bien-être d'être _enfin_ chez lui.

Depuis vendredi soir, Harry se sentait complètement chamboulé. Comme si quelque chose avait profondément changé en lui et qu'il devait composer avec des éléments nouveaux et surtout hors des chantiers battus. Il passa distraitement une main sur son bras que Lord Voldemort avait enserré de toutes ses forces dans le parc de Poudlard. Depuis la cinquantième fois au moins depuis son départ du bureau de Kingsley, il s'assurait de l'absence de marques sur son bras. Ce constat, ces traces invisibles d'une douleur pourtant réelle, l'avait encore tourmenté.

« Je n'y comprends rien, » grogna t-il pour lui-même.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry doutait réellement de l'existence de Voldemort, des Mangemorts et de la magie. Le même mélange de peur et de souffrance ressentie dans le bureau de son psychiatre se propagea à nouveau en lui. Si son esprit avait tout inventé – comme l'affirmait Kingsley – alors… alors, il était vraiment cinglé ! Ce constat était foutrement douloureux car cela remettait en cause absolument tout ce sur quoi il s'était construit.

Et en même temps… S'il mettait de côté son esprit traître, cela ouvrait de nouvelles portes. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile de lutter contre Voldemort s'il n'existait pas vraiment, non ? Et si le Dr Shacklebolt avait raison, alors, il lui suffisait de batailler contre son esprit et ses hallucinations en reconnaissant à haute voix leur inexistence. Quand le mot _hallucination_ traversa ses pensées, l'impression de se trahir lui-même le frappa. Lui qui avait refusé pendant des années de donner du crédit aux propos des médecins commençait à faire un pas dans leur direction. Un sourire amer tira ses lèvres vers le haut alors que sa voix prenait le ton du psychiatre.

« Non, tu n'existe pas. La magie n'existe pas, » railla t-il. « Pauvre cinglé que je suis va... »

L'amusement d'imiter l'homme fut de courte durée quand il réalisa que cela avait plutôt fonctionné ce vendredi. Il frissonna, songeant aux propos de Voldemort. Ou à ceux de son esprit conceptualisé en la personne du mage noir. Bref, il n'en savait rien. Faire un pas dans cette direction était vraiment épuisant. Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir s'il voulait repartir en arrière – être terrifié par Voldemort – ou faire un pas en avant – avoir la possibilité de lutter contre cela – avec tout ce que cela induisait.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, la fatigue le gagnant. Qui aurait pensé que revenir chez lui provoquerait une telle fatigue ? Il se laissa doucement tomber dans le sommeil, s'enfonçant davantage dans son lit. L'ombre d'un sourire s'étala sur son visage en songeant combien il était agréable de faire un nouveau pas chez soi.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour,

Je vous poste le chapitre de la semaine avec quelques heures d'avance car je pars en séjour pour mon travail demain, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de vous livrer le chapitre le mercredi comme d'habitude. Alors, j'ai préféré avancer la date de publication plutôt que de la reculer :)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. De fait la préparation de ce séjour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais sachez que c'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A très vite, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 35 : Un pas de plus_

« C'est pas une bonne idée. »

Aubrey eut un léger sourire, malgré tout satisfait de voir son jeune patient exprimer le fond de sa pensée avec de plus en plus de facilité. L'éducateur prit le temps de couper le contact, laissant le moteur s'arrêter avant de tourner la tête vers la voix plaintive venant d'envahir l'habitacle du véhicule.

Sur le siège passager, Harry Potter était plutôt pale, l'inquiétude grandissant dans son regard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce tic qui revenait à chaque instant d'anxiété. Ses yeux étaient rivés droit devant lui sur le musée Albert et Victoria d'arts et sciences de Londres installé dans un bâtiment en pierre rouge construit le lendemain de l'exposition universelle de 1856. La façade devant laquelle se trouvait un bassin ovale surmonté de plusieurs jets de fontaines était imposante et constituait à elle seule une richesse pour le patrimoine britannique. Harry savait que l'autre côté du bâtiment en pierre blanche surmonté d'une tour était tout aussi beau et incroyable.

« Pourquoi serait-ce une mauvaise idée ? »

Le regard perdu du jeune homme se planta dans le sien. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour expliquer la stupidité de devoir faire un stage dans le cadre de ses études.

Aubrey et le professeur Burbage s'étaient attelés à lui trouver un lieu de stage adéquat pour répondre aux demandes de son diplôme. Bien sûr, Harry avait conscience que les jeunes de bientôt dix-sept ans étaient tout à fait capables de trouver seul un stage mais ça lui semblait encore trop insurmontable pour l'instant. Le fait que les deux professionnels de Poudlard s'en soient chargés était un vrai soulagement.

Enfin pas tant que ça car à présent, il faisait face à la réalité et n'avait peu de portes de sortie pour fuir. Son stage allait durer six semaines, presque jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin et donc de l'année scolaire.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que tout va parfaitement bien se passer mais je sais que tu vas mettre en œuvre ce qui est nécessaire pour que ce soit le cas, » déclara Aubrey en constatant son mutisme. « Mrs Minerva Mc Gonagall qui sera ta tutrice de stage est informée et très au clair de ton hospitalisation à Poudlard, de la nécessité d'aménager ton emploi du temps pour te permettre de poursuivre certaines activités éducatives et tes séances de thérapie avec le Dr Shacklebolt. »

« Elle va penser que je suis juste un cinglé, » murmura Harry.

« Si cela était vraiment son avis, je suis certain que Mrs Mc Gonagall ne s'embêterait pas à te recevoir un mois et demi dans la collection de tapisseries anciennes qu'elle gère ! »

Aubrey garda bien sûr pour lui combien il avait été difficile de trouver un lieu de stage acceptant de recevoir Harry. Dès que sa scolarité à l'hôpital pédo-psychiatrique était évoquée, un recul manifeste de l'enthousiasme des différents musées se faisait ressentir et clôturait leur conversation. Le musée Albert et Victoria avait été le premier à envisager la possibilité de l'accueillir et l'accord avait été définitif après un échange plus long concernant l'adolescent.

« Mais six semaines c'est long… »

« Ça peut passer très vite si ça te plaît, » contredit l'éducateur. « C'est l'occasion de faire encore d'énormes progrès, Harry. Prends ce stage sous cet angle, d'accord ? »

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu mais accepta finalement de hocher la tête et fit apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa son sac à dos et ouvrit la portière, suivi par Aubrey. Le parc était très agréable à traverser et les premiers visiteurs se pressaient déjà devant l'entrée. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'immense bâtisse, levant la tête pour pouvoir l'englober du regard et profiter de la vue.

« Et puis, ça sera aussi le moment d'apprendre à prendre le bus tout seul. On ne va pas pouvoir t'emmener et venir te chercher tous les soirs ! » lui lança t-il. « Se garer à l'intersection de Cromwell Road et d'Exhibition Road est un vrai enfer. Kensigton est vraiment un quartier trop emprunté. »

L'air affolé de Harry était presque comique tant son visage semblait s'être effondré. Quoi ? Prendre le bus ? S'asseoir à côté d'inconnus, être pressé contre la vitre sans avoir la possibilité de respirer ? Hors de question. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait de l'urticaire.

Aubrey lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer mais son sourire en disait long sur le fait de le mettre au défi par rapport à cela. Harry était parfaitement capable de prendre le bus seul, de contrôler ses craintes de se retrouver ainsi jeté parmi des inconnus pour devenir autonome. Pour son avenir, le gamin devait dépasser ce type de peur pour lui donner l'opportunité de vivre seul. Ce stage était l'occasion parfaite pour travailler ce point de la vie quotidienne.

Après une dernière pression rassurante sur son épaule, Harry et Aubrey pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du musée Albert et Victoria. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excité à l'idée de travailler dans un lieu aussi majestueux. Sur le seuil d'entrée, il pouvait englober le hall du regard dont la ressemblance à celui d'une gare était impressionnante tant l'espace était large et haut. La coupole au plafond laissait entrer quelques rayons de soleil qui scintillaient sur les peintures et décorations sur les murs en pierre. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur l'un des murs froids, se sentant envahi de joie face à tant de beauté.

« Ces trucs de décorations me laissent toujours bouche-bée, » confia Aubrey en regardant le centre où se tenait un lustre énorme descendant jusqu'à seulement un mètre soixante du sol. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment des gens pouvaient aimer avoir ce type de choses chez soi. »

« Mais enfin, Aubrey, c'est de l'art ! » protesta Harry d'un air effaré.

L'adolescent secoua la tête pour appuyer sa désapprobation et il loupa le regard attendri de son éducateur spécialisé. Les deux hommes avancèrent jusqu'au bureau ovale positionné au fond du hall, là où s'ouvrait trois larges couloirs menant à l'intérieur du musée. Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux sur ses chaussures, demandant ainsi silencieusement à Aubrey de les annoncer à la standardiste.

« Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec Mrs Mc Gonagall pour le premier jour de son stagiaire. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme à l'allure sévère et au visage ridé s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées. Un chignon tirait ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête et son regard strict était encerclé par une paire de lunettes. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées. Elle les jaugea du regard, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Harry.

Celui-ci se tenait droit et rigide, un semblant de sourire ressemblant plutôt à une grimace sur le visage. Merde ! Elle était impressionnante dans son tailleur aux couleurs écossaises. La vieille dame lui tendit finalement une main ridée et Harry s'empressa de la serrer avec politesse.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie de m'accueillir en stage ici. »

Sa phrase avait été débité à toute vitesse, lui donnant le souffle court à la fin. Il conserva pourtant son air le plus neutre possible, ses grands yeux verts brillant. Le regard de Mc Gonagall se fit encore plus incisif malgré les traits de son visage impassible.

Aubrey ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, constatant l'intérêt de l'activité de socialisation tous les lundis après-midi avec Harry. Pendant plusieurs séances, il avait proposé de réaliser des scénarios sociaux aux jeunes du groupe afin de les aider à acquérir les bons geste, les bons comportements et les bons mots en fonction d'une situation. L'un de ces scénarios était d'apprendre à se présenter et Harry avait visiblement réussi à se servir de ses séances à l'instant même.

« Aubrey Bertram, éducateur spécialisé à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone à plusieurs reprises. »

« Je me souviens. Je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de la collection des tapisseries et de celui des poteries, » se présenta t-elle. « Mr Potter terminera à seize heures aujourd'hui. »

Repérant le sous-entendu, Aubrey acquiesça et s'apprêta à prendre congé. Il adressa un dernier clin d'œil à son patient, lui serrant l'épaule droite à son passage puis se détourna pour rejoindre la sortie du musée.

Harry le regarda partir, une boule d'angoisse commençant à obstruer sa gorge. Quand la double porte en verre se referma sur lui, il fut forcé de faire de nouveau face à la vieille dame dont le regard était planté sur lui. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des lanières de son sac à dos. L'envie de fuir et de courir après Aubrey revint mais ses jambes étaient clouées au sol, clignant bêtement des yeux en attendant que Mc Gonagall ouvre la bouche.

« Bien Monsieur Potter suivez-moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir ensemble ce matin, » cingla t-elle en faisant volte-face. « Vous êtes ici en stage pour six semaines et vous êtes donc affecté à la collection des tapisseries. Que savez-vous d'elles ? »

« C'est un tissu sur lequel sont tissés des ornements, des paysages, des scènes de vie, » bégaya Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Eh bien, pourquoi prenez-vous ce ton hésitant ? Vous avez raison : la tapisserie existe depuis l'Antiquité et nous possédons une des collections les plus complètes d'Europe. Nous proposons des œuvres tissées sur un métier à tisser ou, plus rarement, à la main. Dans quelle catégorie cette technique artistique est-elle classée ? »

La marche rapide et le flot de paroles de Minerva Mc Gonagall ne lui laissa guère le temps de paniquer au départ de son éducateur. Harry tenta de la suivre en allongeant ses propres enjambées, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens tant pour découvrir les lieux et apprécier tout ce qui l'entourait que pour repérer le chemin emprunté dans le dédale de larges couloirs et de salles au plafond haut et remplies d'œuvres.

« Les arts décoratifs, » répondit-il.

« Bien. Il s'agit effectivement d'œuvres que chaque noble, bourgeois ou famille royale se devait d'avoir chez lui. Les tapisseries ont souvent été créé sur demande et répondent donc à une commande spécifique décrivant ainsi à la perfection la mentalité et le mode de pensée propres à chaque époque, » approuva la femme en lui lançant un regard en coin. « Votre éducateur spécialisé ne m'a donc pas leurré en vous prétendant fin connaisseur d'arts. »

Harry rosit doucement face à ce qu'il prit pour un compliment. Ils continuèrent à avancer dans un dédale de salles et de couloirs tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Ses yeux pétillaient à l'idée d'évoluer dans un tel lieu pendant quelques semaines. Il n'était pas venu au musée Albert et Victoria depuis un paquet d'années mais le visiter avait toujours été plaisir. Finalement, ce stage n'allait peut-être pas être un enfer du début à la fin.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le secteur consacré aux tapisseries et Harry fut stupéfait de voir ces immenses créations accrochées aux murs. Certaines montaient presque au plafond tandis que d'autres avaient à peine la taille d'un mouchoir de poche. Les couleurs et les formes variées sautaient aux yeux des visiteurs et lui-même observa tout autour de lui, la bouche entrouverte.

« J'attends de vous une ponctualité ainsi qu'une tenue exemplaire, » asséna Mc Gonagall. « Si vous deviez être absent, j'exige d'en être informée au plus tôt afin de ne pas avoir à vous attendre pour démarrer ma journée. »

« Bien sûr madame, » s'empressa de répondre Harry.

D'un geste inconscient, il lissa son pull fin vert bouteille, espérant que sa tenue correspondait aux attentes de la femme. Après un nouveau dimanche à la maison, sa mère lui avait apporté ses conseils pour ses vêtements du jour. Émeline Vance avait également approuvé son choix ce matin même avant son départ avec Aubrey.

« Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes scolarisé à Poudlard. Personne de l'équipe n'en est informé et vous avez le choix de le dire ou non. Dans tous les cas, j'ose espérer que vous saurez m'alerter si un besoin ou une inquiétude particulière venait à se présenter. Aucun ego mal placé ne doit nous conduire à de délicates situations. »

Harry rougit, toujours embarrassé d'être étiqueté comme un patient de l'Institut Poudlard. Il acquiesça finalement d'un mouvement de la tête en constatant l'attente silencieuse de la dame. Malgré sa sécheresse apparente, Minerva Mc Gonagall semblait être une personne de confiance et Harry se sentit tout de suite rassuré en sa présence.

Mc Gonagall le conduisit derrière une porte dérobée et ils entrèrent dans un large bureau rempli de livres, de dossiers et même de certaines tapisseries compressées entre deux planches cartonnées puis emballées dans du papier bulle. Face à eux, plusieurs tables de travail étaient réunies en un carré. Sur la droite se trouvait une petite desserte avec une cafetière, une théière et tout le nécessaire. À côté se tenait des casiers fermés par des cadenas.

« Ce casier en bas est libre et vous pouvez l'utiliser pour y mettre votre sac et votre blouson. Cette première semaine, vous allez vous rendre auprès de chaque professionnel pour y découvrir les différents postes importants à la bonne marche de notre musée : l'accueil des clients, la sécurité, la restauration des œuvres, le nettoyage et encore d'autres fonctions que je vous détaillerai plus tard. »

Harry hocha vivement la tête en se dirigeant vers le casier désigné par la femme. Il ôta rapidement sa veste qu'il fourra à l'intérieur du petit vestiaire et y ajouta son sac à dos. Incapable de retenir le large sourire apparaissant sur son visage, Harry revint rapidement auprès de la femme dont l'attention s'était portée sur un courrier. Ça allait être génial, bon sang !

Après un court silence, Mc Gonagall releva la tête vers lui et le détailla encore une fois du regard. Harry resta muet, espérant que son inquiétude ne flottait pas autour de lui avec une évidence embarrassante. Il osa faire un petit sourire à la passionnée d'art.

« Vous pratiquez l'art je suppose au regard de vos études. »

« Le dessin, » approuva Harry.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif et le garçon s'en sentit aussitôt offensé. Sans même savoir pourquoi, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant de pouvoir les retenir.

« Je participe au concours des jeunes talents londoniens. »

« Alors, vous vous plairez sûrement ici, » répliqua t-elle et ce fut son premier vrai sourire de la matinée. « Ah, Adrian est là. Vous allez passer la journée en sa compagnie. Il va vous faire une visite complète et détaillée de notre section. Travailler ici et ne pas connaître parfaitement nos œuvres serait honteux. »

Un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et ses cheveux sombres étaient parfaitement coiffés. Son visage était impassible et quelque chose d'aristocratique se dégageait de lui mais ses traits étaient rendus disgracieux par trop de dureté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sec, dévoilant des dents mal alignées. Harry le salua d'un mouvement de tête, se sentant assez gauche à ses côtés.

« Marcus Flint est étudiant pour devenir conservateur de patrimoine. Il est en deuxième année d'apprentissage chez nous et connaît sur le bout du doigt notre collection, » ajouta Mc Gonagall. « Marcus, je vous présente Harry Potter qui fera un stage de six semaines chez nous. Pouvez-vous le guider et l'informer de tout ce que vous pouvez savoir sur nos tapisseries ? »

La proposition n'en était pas une évidemment et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans l'une des salles principales de la section tapisserie. Marcus Flint s'arrêta devant la première œuvre plutôt impressionnante représentant un chevalier en armure sur son destrier. Par la suite, Harry ne put que boire les paroles du jeune homme taciturne tant ses connaissances sur toutes les tapisseries étaient affolantes !

À la fin de la matinée, Harry quitta le musée Albert et Victoria d'un pas pressé, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Le soleil d'avril l'accueillit et l'aveugla même après avoir passé tant de temps dans des pièces fermées à la lumière du jour. Il s'assit sur un banc face au bassin installé au pied du bâtiment. De son sac à dos, il sortit un petit sac en papier kraft contenant son pique-nique du jour confectionné par les cuisines de Poudlard.

Il avait une heure de pause afin de reprendre son stage à 13h00. Mc Gonagall lui avait indiqué qu'il était possible de manger à l'intérieur du musée dans une salle spécifique où un micro-onde était à disposition. Harry avait acquiescé tout en fuyant aussi vite que possible, craignant de faire face à une salle bondée de travailleurs s'accordant une pause.

Commençant à déballer calmement son sandwich, l'adolescent sortit son téléphone portable de la poche avant de son sac. L'envie d'appeler quelqu'un pour lui signifier sa merveilleuse matinée le tenaillait. Il fut très touché de voir un SMS de Neville lui souhaitant un _« Bon chance !_ » tout comme son frère.

« Bon appétit jeune homme ! »

Surpris, Harry releva la tête et sourit. Une vieille dame se promenant autour du grand bassin avec son caniche en laisse lui adressa un large sourire.

« Merci madame ! » lança t-il avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone.

Son cœur se serra quand l'absence de nouvelles de Drago lui sauta de nouveau à la figure. Depuis son départ de Poudlard, le blond semblait avoir tourné la page de cette partie de sa vie pour se concentrer pleinement à son entrée à Durmstrang. Ses parents ne souhaitant plus l'envoyer en internat, sûrement pour garder un contrôler plus régulier sur lui, l'avaient inscrit dans le prestigieux établissement Durmstrang. Et depuis… ils s'étaient échangés à peine quelques textos banals, sans vraiment d'importance.

Sa bonne humeur flancha à cette pensée. Il se fustigea mentalement : Drago et lui n'avaient pas mis de mots sur leur relation. Il s'était lui-même posé plusieurs fois la question sans pour autant l'évoquer à haute voix. Qu'il avait été stupide, bon sang ! Ils s'étaient embrassés à longueur de journée, se caressant bien plus intimement et maintenant… Le flop total. Drago lui manquait – et ça faisait comme un trou dans sa poitrine – mais la colère le gagnait de plus en plus d'être ainsi snobé par le garçon.

Préférant ne pas se mettre à haïr Drago Malefoy dans l'immédiat, il chercha le nom de sa mère et appuya dessus pour lancer l'appel. Quelques sonneries retentirent avant que la voix enjouée de Lily ne se fasse entendre.

« Allô ? Alors, mon chéri, comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est trop bien maman ! » s'écria Harry en sautillant sur le banc. « Y a un garçon, Marcus, qui est aussi étudiant mais déjà à l'université. Il m'a montré une partie des tapisseries de la première salle mais y a au moins trois pièces. On va visiter le reste cet après-midi. »

En raccrochant cinq minutes plus tard, Harry mordit avidement dans son sandwich, la bonne humeur émanant de lui. Nom de dieu, l'impression que sa vie était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant depuis quelques semaines était de plus en plus forte et c'était vraiment, vraiment agréable !

* * *

 _Alors ? :)_


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 36 avec plaisir : je suis sûre que certains passages vont vous plaire ! J'ai très hâte d'avoir votre avis. Je ne peux toutefois pas m'empêcher de remarquer que l'on s'approche tout doucement de la fin de l'histoire et ça me fait tout bizarre... :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère d'ici la fin de l'histoire, atteindre la barre des 1000 reviews :D

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 36 : Entre nous_

Les sourcils froncés, la langue coincée entre ses dents, Harry était agenouillé au sol, penché sur une feuille mesurant un mètre cinquante sur quatre vingt centimètres. Sa main s'agitait dans des gestes experts, donnant des coups de crayon avec précision. Il était concentré sur le coin gauche de la feuille dont le reste de l'espace était encore vierge.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il se recula un instant pour observer son travail. À présent que sa candidature au concours des jeunes artistes londoniens était officielle, il devait choisir l'œuvre à présenter. Incapable de se décider parmi toutes ses archives, Harry avait choisi de créer un nouveau dessin. Cette décision était une motivation quotidienne et dès qu'un temps libre se présentait, il se lançait dans cette création avec enthousiasme.

« Harry Potter. »

L'adolescent bondit en avant en jetant au loin son crayon de papier et s'étala presque sur la feuille dans un souci de protection. Il eut besoin d'une poignée de secondes pour se resituer dans son environnement. Il se redressa pour adresser un sourire gêné à son psychiatre dont les deux sourcils s'étaient arqués avec surprise face à sa réaction.

Espérant retrouver une certaine contenance, Harry essuya ses mains moites contre son jean et s'apprêtait à se relever. Mais Kingsley s'installa en tailleur à ses côtés, regardant avec attention son grand dessin. Étonné de sa position à même le sol, l'adolescent le dévisagea bouche-bée.

« Je comprends mieux ce qui t'a fais oublier de venir à notre séance. »

A ses mots, Harry écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard affolé à son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure. Oh mince ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se rendait pas à une séance de thérapie depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En le voyant paniquer, l'homme à la peau noire leva une main pour le rassurer.

« Tu vas présenter ce dessin au concours ? »

« Oui… Je n'arrivais pas à choisir alors j'ai décidé de faire une grande œuvre. C'est peut-être mon stage dans la collection de tapisseries du musée qui m'a donné cette idée, » expliqua Harry d'un sourire. « Je veux dessiner une multitude de scènes comme un pêle-mêle géant mais dont le sens se retrouve en fait dans les centaines de petits détails que je vais y inclure. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry posa son doigt sur le côté gauche de la feuille dont un tiers était déjà rempli de ses dessins. Sur le coin, une représentation morbide de Lord Voldemort prenait une place imposante. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe noire dont le bas frôlait ses pieds nus. Ses orteils étaient recourbés comme s'il tentait de les enfoncer dans la terre ou de s'y agripper. Ses doigts longs, fins et cadavériques étaient enroulés autour d'une baguette magique en bois légèrement courbée. Son crâne chauve était parsemé de veines bleutées et continuait sur un front large et ridé. Son regard rouge semblait transpercer celui qui regardait le croquis.

À côté de ce premier dessin, deux enfants s'envoyaient une balle au milieu d'un terrain d'herbe et le soleil resplendissant au-dessus de leur tête résonnait très enfantin. Ce qui était probablement l'effet recherché. Dans ce pêle-mêle de croquis figurait ensuite un mur dont l'unique fenêtre ouverte laissait tomber un corps dans l'herbe.

Nul doute que l'ensemble de ces dessins reflétait en partie, au moins, des propres souvenirs de Harry. Kingsley sourit avec admiration en détaillant les autres croquis déjà réalisés sur la grande feuille dont les deux tiers demandaient encore à être remplis. Un chien noir gambadait autour d'un arbre dont les branches s'étiraient du côté droit pour s'entremêler jusqu'à former le prémisse d'un balai volant au-dessus d'un étang.

« Le projet me paraît ambitieux mais très intéressant, » déclara Kingsley. « En plus de devenir une création artistique, j'ai l'impression que cela peut-être l'occasion de porter une nouvelle réflexion sur divers éléments. »

« J'aime tellement dessiner, » confia Harry en baissant les yeux sur la grande feuille. « J'ai l'impression que je pourrai faire ça tout le temps. C'est comme si… je sortais tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête pour le mettre sur papier et m'éloigner de tout ça. »

« T'éloigner ou y donner vie d'une façon sécurisée ? »

Le regard confus de l'adolescent fit davantage sourire l'adulte. Il lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant avant de l'observer avec plus d'attention. Son teint avait pris des couleurs et un peu de rondeur ces derniers mois, signe d'un mieux-être évident. Ses cheveux noirs, toujours aussi ébouriffés, s'étaient allongés mais Harry ne souhaitait pas les couper pour l'instant. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude étaient encerclés par ses lunettes rondes et paraissaient plus lumineux, plus présents.

« J'ai le sentiment que ton stage est une réussite. »

« C'est merveilleux. Bon, Mc Gonagall est un peu… perchée sur les bords. Elle a l'air prête à me mordre tout le temps et d'un coup, elle devient presque gentille et ses lèvres s'étirent comme un début de sourire. C'est flippant mais elle est vraiment douée ! » s'exclama Harry.

Avec un enthousiasme non feint, l'adolescent poursuivit ses explications animées en les accompagnant de grands gestes. Sa première semaine au musée Albert et Victoria s'était déroulée à merveille malgré les quelques difficultés rencontrées.

L'accueil du public à l'entrée du musée n'était évidemment pas son point fort et l'avait mis en grande difficulté. Après cette expérience pitoyable composée de bégaiements, rougissements et vertiges, Mc Gonagall l'avait placé dans le service de restauration des tapisseries pour une journée et demie. Ce qui avait été profondément enrichissant et, avec chance, les interactions sociales se limitaient à des grognements et des « hum-hum » concentrés.

Suite à cela, il avait accompagné l'agent de sécurité dont le travail était loin de se résumer à rester debout dans un coin des salles réservées aux tapisseries, les mains croisées derrière le dos avec un visage impassible. Sa taille moyenne et sa carrure frêle l'avaient définitivement mis hors-jeu pour ce métier. Mais ça avait été intéressant de voir combien il pouvait être difficile de garder les tapisseries hors des mains avides et pleines de saletés des visiteurs inconscients de la difficulté à nettoyer ces grandes pièces d'art.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas entendu… Voldemort ou qui que ce soit d'autre, » chuchota Harry avec gêne. « Ça m'inquiète toujours car c'est pas normal. »

« Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est d'attendre l'arrivée d'une hallucination, » contra Shacklebolt en arquant un sourcil. « Tes retours extrêmement positifs de cette première semaine de stage doivent constituer une motivation quotidienne pour continuer à lutter contre ces visions comme tu le fais si bien depuis peu de temps. »

Un léger silence s'instaura dans la chambre devenue leur lieu de thérapie pour une séance exceptionnelle. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en levant un regard troublé vers l'homme.

« Ça me rassure de… de ne pas avoir à être en relation avec plein de personnes en même temps, » murmura Harry dans une grimace. « Aubrey veut que je prenne bientôt le bus. Même si je lui dis qu'il y a trop de monde. »

Kingsley hocha la tête pour indiquer être au courant de cela. Il laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, amusé par l'effroi réel dans la voix de son patient. Habitué à voir les adolescents de Poudlard s'horrifier pour ce que d'autres considéreraient comme normal, l'homme prit le temps de formuler son avis.

« C'est au contraire une excellente idée. Être capable de prendre le bus seul sans s'effrayer de ses voisins est une capacité essentielle pour chaque jeune adulte. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre le bus, » répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Pardon ? Et si tu organises un rendez-vous avec ton ami, Neville, et que tes parents pour x ou y raisons sont indisponibles à la dernière minute, tu seras très heureux de pouvoir t'y rendre en bus. »

Bon… Ce n'était pas gagné au regard de l'air dubitatif s'étalant sur le visage de Harry. Au moins, l'idée était lancée, allait cheminer dans l'esprit de l'adolescent pour le rendre disponible à cette situation sociale ! Kingsley se releva en s'aidant de ses mains puis s'installant sur le lit, lâchant une grimace éloquente quand un de ses genou craqua.

A nouveau, un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre n°7 du groupe Gryffondor. Harry était tenté de poursuivre son dessin mais l'impolitesse de cela le retint. À la place, il roula la grande feuille soigneusement, veillant à ne surtout pas l'abîmer. Il se releva puis déposa son dessin roulé sur le petit bureau de la pièce et se planta devant la fenêtre. Le parc était plutôt animé : des enfants jouaient sous l'œil attentif d'éducateurs, certains médecins commençaient à quitter Poudlard pour le week-end et des parents venaient chercher leurs enfants pour les ramener chez eux pour deux nuits. « Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Sa voix s'éleva dans un faible murmure alors que ses joues se coloraient. Mince ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Il évita soigneusement de se tourner vers son psychiatre en continuant à observer le parc du château prendre vie.

Depuis le lit, le Dr Shacklebolt pencha la tête sur le côté en le dévisageant ouvertement. Le garçon était tendu, ses épaules crispées et les mains fourrées dans les poches avant de son jean. Harry Potter admettait de lui-même être amoureux ? Mon dieu, son travail thérapeutique avançait vraiment.

« De Drago Malefoy. »

Harry se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par sa proposition. Son cou et son visage se colorèrent de plaques rouges et il resta un moment muet, les jambes sciées par le choc.

« Comment… ? »

« Comment je le sais ? » supposa Kingsley avec un léger sourire. « Il y a certaines choses difficiles à cacher à un psychiatre travaillant depuis des années avec des adolescents. »

« Tu… Tu trouves pas ça mal ? »

Sa voix hésitante était amplifiée par ses mains triturant le bas de son pull avec nervosité. Il baissa le regard sur ses chaussures, s'attendant presque à se voir sermonner, voire rejeter par l'homme.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais trouver ça mal ? » s'étonna le psychiatre. « Est-ce que toi tu trouves ces sentiments mauvais ? »

« Non… Pas vraiment, » soupira Harry. « Sirius et Remus sont ensembles depuis des siècles et ça ne me choque pas. C'est normal mais… là, c'est moi. »

« Et quand on est soi-même touché par cette situation, les peurs ordinaires face à la découverte de son homosexualité reviennent, » conclut Kingsley. « Être homosexuel n'est pas une tare. La tolérance de ta famille à ce sujet doit déjà t'avoir rassuré sur ce point là. Autorise toi à ressentir ces émotions et tu broieras moins du noir. »

Les mots de l'homme ne quittèrent pas l'esprit de Harry avant que le sommeil ne vienne le cueillir dans la nuit. Le lendemain, il se sentait mieux que jamais. L'acception implicite de son attirance pour Drago par son psychiatre lui enlevait le poids mort pesant dans son estomac depuis quelques jours. S'autoriser à ressentir le manque, l'affection, l'attachement et même l'attirance envers le jeune Malefoy avait laissé toute la place à sa colère et son irritation. Le silence radio – car ses trois ridicules SMS ne comptaient pas – du blond depuis son départ de Poudlard lui déchirait le cœur et il se sentait soudainement dans le droit d'être fâché.

Au-delà d'admettre à voix haute ses sentiments forts pour son ancien camarade, Harry était également enthousiaste, pour ne pas dire euphorique, à l'idée de rentrer pour le week-end. Il repassait sa première nuit à la maison Potter pour la première fois depuis de trop longues semaines. L'excitation l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et quand il s'était levé, un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres.

« Tu es sérieux ? » s'écria Harry.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers son parrain dont le regard était posé sur la route. Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de mettre le clignotant pour s'engager dans la petite route caillouteuse menant au parking du Centre Équestre tenu par Nymphadora Tonks. Harry trépigna littéralement sur son siège, les yeux pétillant de joie.

Sirius était venu le récupérer à Poudlard, le prenant totalement par surprise. De service ce week-end, Aubrey avait conduit l'homme jusqu'à sa chambre et Harry l'avait accueilli avec un regard ahuri. Après un _''surprise, surprise !''_ braillé par son parrain, celui-ci l'avait entraîné dans son sillage jusqu'à son véhicule sans lui donner de réelles explications sur sa venue inattendue à l'hôpital.

« J'ai appelé ma petite cousine pour réserver une heure de promenade à cheval, » indiqua Sirius. « James m'a dit que tu adorais tes leçons alors j'ai pensé que… »

« C'est génial ! » coupa Harry en ne percevant pas l'embarras de son parrain. « C'est trop bien. Mais… je n'ai pas mes affaires de cheval. »

« Tonks doit toujours avoir de quoi dépanner. »

Effectivement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui fourra le nécessaire dans les bras avant de serrer Sirius contre elle avec force. Celui-ci répondit son étreinte en riant bruyamment, la soulevant même du sol. Les observer discuter était hilarant du point de vue de Harry. Ils parlaient tous les deux d'une voix forte, accompagnant leurs paroles de mouvements de bras impressionnants et surtout, ne semblaient absolument pas s'écouter tant leurs voix s'entremêlaient. Pourtant, ils répondaient parfaitement aux questions de l'autre.

« Prêt gamin ? Touffu ne s'attend pas à te voir aujourd'hui. »

« J'en doute pas ! Mais Sirius, tu sais monter ? »

Le regard faussement hautain de son parrain le fit pouffer et Sirius le dépassa, le menton levé d'un air aristocratique.

« Avoir grandi dans une famille bourgeoise n'avait pas que des inconvénients, » répliqua t-il. « C'était cool pour faire des loisirs comme apprendre à faire du cheval ! »

Et Harry ne put que reconnaître la facilité avec laquelle Sirius jucha Buck, un magnifique cheval à la robe blanche, après l'avoir préparé de gestes connaisseurs. Du mieux qu'il put, il chercha lui-même à avoir l'air à l'aise. Il était malgré tout surexcité par la proposition complètement inattendue de son parrain. Ça devait être la première fois depuis des années que Sirius cherchait à passer du temps seul avec lui. Sans Axel. Sans son père. Sans Remus. Il frissonna de plaisir à cette pensée et monta sur Touffu après l'avoir scellé.

Tonks leur fit un sourire étincelant et grimpa à son tour sur son animal. Ils quittèrent le centre équestre au pas puis s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt y étant accolée. Le chemin pédestre était suffisamment large pour leur permettre d'avancer les trois l'un à côté de l'autre. La conversation entre les deux cousins était animée. Entre eux, Harry n'était guère loquace mais il profitait pleinement de l'instant, sentant son cœur et son esprit s'alléger à mesure que les sabots de Touffu foulaient le sol.

« Comment va Andromeda ? »

« Elle attend toujours un appel de toi, » lança Tonks d'un ton ferme. « Tu n'es jamais libre pour elle. Ma mère commence à… vieillir. »

Harry put voir la culpabilité s'afficher sur le visage de son parrain. Ce dernier passa une main dans sa masse de cheveux sombres en grimaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour se répandre en excuses mais Tonks leva une main pour la réduire au silence.

« Je sais. Tu es flic et tu travailles plus que de raisons. Pense-y juste. »

Suite à cette recommandation, Tonks les lança au trot, permettant à l'atmosphère de s'alléger de nouveau. La promenade fut revigorante et Harry ne se souvint pas avoir déjà passé un tel moment de complicité avec son parrain. Il était incapable de retenir son sourire immense et son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine avec force.

Plus d'une heure trente après, Harry et Sirius pénétraient dans un fast-food en plein milieu de Londres. L'heure du goûter approchant, la clientèle était assez importante. Harry grimaça et s'approcha d'un pas discret vers son parrain. Ce dernier quitta du regard les panneaux lumineux proposant les aliments vendus pour lui jeter un coup d'œil soucieux. Percevant son malaise, Sirius le rapprocha de lui en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Une idée de ce que tu veux ? On va aller à la caisse d'Axel. »

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour repérer la masse de cheveux bruns foncés de son frère. Depuis deux semaines, il était engagé dans une célèbre chaîne de fast-food pour y travailler tous les samedis et son contrat deviendra un temps-plein pendant les prochaines vacances d'avril. Son frère ne cessait de fanfaronner sur le fait de recevoir chaque mois un '' _méga paquet de pognon_ ''. Harry ne pensait pas qu'être employé polyvalent dans une chaîne de restauration rapide allait le rendre riche mais au moins, Axel gagnera bien plus que l'argent de poche donné par leurs parents.

Son estomac gargouilla après la longue balade dans les bois à cheval. L'idée de rendre visite à Axel sur son lieu de travail était excellente. La file d'attente se réduisit progressivement jusqu'à les les laisser arriver devant son frère. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant puis rosit de plaisir avant de bomber fièrement le torse.

« Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je vous servir ? » demanda t-il formellement.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Alors pour moi, ça sera le menu XXL avec votre sandwich au poulet, frites et soda, » commanda Sirius en jouant le jeu. « Je voudrais également une glace aux m&m's avec un coulis de chocolat. Et un café. »

« Tout ça ? Il est à peine seize heures,» s'étrangla Harry.

Axel pianota sur l'écran face à lui pour enregistrer la commande de Sirius. Il se tourna ensuite vers son jumeau, un large sourire aux lèvres. Dans son uniforme composé d'un pantalon à pince noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une casquette noire avec le logo de la chaîne, Axel faisait très sérieux.

« Et vous, Monsieur ? »

« Euh, un jus d'orange, une glace aux Kit Kat avec un coulis caramel, » commanda t-il. « Et une petite frite. »

« Bien Messieurs. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite, » annonça Axel en se détournant d'eux.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire. Ils observèrent silencieusement le jeune homme s'affairer à préparer leurs portions de frite, récupérer le sandwich de Sirius, concocter leurs glaces et leurs boissons. Il revient ensuite vers eux en plaçant le tout sur un plateau, y ajouta des serviettes en papier, deux pailles et un sachet de sucre pour le café.

Toujours en jouant le jeu, Axel les vouvoya et les fit payer. Sirius donna sa carte bancaire et retint le rire qui menaça de lui échapper quand le gamin manqua de déchirer en deux son ticket sortant de la machine. Il le remercia poliment en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« J'ai ma pause. J'arrive, » chuchota le garçon en laissant la place à une jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent dans la cour intérieure du fast-food proposant des tables rectangulaires et une structure de jeux pour les enfants. Le soleil était agréable en ce mois d'avril et, surtout, Sirius désirait pouvoir fumer tout en engloutissant son énorme commande pour ce qu'il nommait un… goûter.

« On est venu à la bonne heure. Juste au moment de ta pause, » s'enthousiasma Harry. « Je ne pourrai jamais faire ce métier. Devoir parler à autant de gens dans la journée me rendrait malade. »

« C'est clair, si vous sa… Hé, c'est pas ton pote, là ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par son frère et ses yeux s'élargirent en repérant la chevelure blonde de Drago. Assis autour d'une table, un soda dans une main, une clope dans l'autre, il riait à gorge déployée. D'un coup d'œil, Harry reconnut Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, tous les deux venus une fois à Poudlard. Autour de la table figurait également une autre jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Il y avait également un autre garçon Harry ne put pas louper son bras enroulé lâchement autour des épaules de Drago.

« Le fils Malefoy ? » supposa Sirius.

Il hocha la tête en déglutissant et détourna la tête à la recherche d'une table libre à l'exact opposée. Cependant, un sourire apparut sur le visage de son parrain et celui-ci les guida droit sur Drago et ses amis. Derrière lui, Harry secoua vivement la tête mais n'arriva pas à l'en empêcher, les mots restant coincés dans la gorge.

Axel sembla repérer son malaise car ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir Sirius ou de l'interroger car ils faisaient déjà face au groupe d'adolescents. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers eux, surpris de les voir s'arrêter à leur table et Harry eut un fugace plaisir malsain à voir le choc s'étaler sur le visage de Drago. Il s'éloigna vivement de son ami comme si une abeille venait de le piquer.

Pansy et Blaise le dévisagèrent également avec surprise. Un instant de malaise flotta entre eux tous jusqu'à ce que Pansy se lève d'un bond et s'approche de lui, les bras grands ouverts. Harry se tendit légèrement quand elle les resserra autour de lui pour l'étreindre avec sympathie.

« Bonjour Harry ! Je suis contente de te revoir, » s'exclama t-elle sincèrement.

« Salut Pansy, » articula Harry en évitant sciemment le regard de Drago. « Je… voilà mon parrain, Sirius et mon frère, Axel. »

« Vous êtes jumeaux ? Ça saute aux yeux, c'est incroyable, » supposa Blaise en leur souriant largement. « Je m'appelle Blaise. Enchanté Messieurs. »

Drago n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Reprenant contenance, il éteignit sa cigarette puis se leva finalement pour tendre sa main à Sirius qui la serra aussitôt. Harry sentit son estomac tressauter douloureusement dans son corps quand la main blanche se présenta ensuite devant lui. Le visage fermé, il glissa la sienne dans celle de Drago et la serra avec force, espérant y transmettre toute sa colère. Mais le blond se tourna rapidement vers Axel pour le saluer, évitant son regard.

« Voilà Théodore, » présenta Pansy en constatant l'incapacité de parler de son meilleur ami. « Nous sommes tous à l'Institut Salem sauf Drago qui est à Durmstrang maintenant. On se retrouve certains week-ends sur Londres. »

« Enchanté les jeunes, » répondit poliment Sirius. « Alors, c'est toi le fils de Narcissa et Lucius. »

« Oui Monsieur, » acquiesça Drago, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

« Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur ! Je me rappelle de t'avoir vu une ou deux fois quand tu étais tout petit, » s'offusqua l'adulte en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. « Peux-tu passer le bonjour à tes parents de ma part ? Cela fait des années que nous nous sommes pas vus. Sirius Black, cousin de ta maman. »

Tandis que Sirius prenait des nouvelles du couple Malefoy avec un léger rictus aux lèvres, Axel regardait froidement Drago Malefoy. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour repérer son malaise mélangée à de la colère même s'il le cachait plutôt bien. Que s'étaient-ils passés entre eux pour mettre Harry dans un tel état ?

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, » reconnut l'adolescent avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas en de bons termes si je ne m'abuse. Je n'ai effectivement pas les mêmes principes et valeurs que les autres Black. Donne leur malgré tout mon salut. »

Drago acquiesça et Sirius lui administra une tape vigoureuse dans l'épaule droite. Il salua le groupe d'un mouvement de tête, imité par les deux Potter et tous les trois se détournèrent d'eux à la recherche d'une table. Harry relâcha sa respiration seulement à ce moment là, ses yeux commençant malgré tout à le brûler.

« Désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du froid entre vous, » s'excusa Sirius dans un murmure. « Je n'aurais jamais été le saluer dans ce cas là. »

Son filleul fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun froid entre Drago et lui. Mais leur mutisme l'un face à l'autre était plutôt criant de vérité et laissait peu de doute sur l'état de leur relation.

« Harry ! » l'appela Drago au bout de quelques secondes.

Le blond accourut vers lui et le rattrapa d'une main. Harry se dégagea brusquement et fit volte-face pour l'affronter du regard. Sirius et Axel s'éloignèrent, s'installant à une table à quelques pas d'eux. Par dessus l'épaule de l'ancien patient de Poudlard, il put voir tous les amis de Drago les fixer du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Ça va ? » articula le blond.

Soudain très en colère, Harry croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et fit un pas en arrière, déterminé à rejoindre sa famille. _Ça va ?_ C'était tout ce que ce foutu connard était capable de lui dire après des jours de silence ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent dangereusement et il ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans le mutisme.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas trop donné de nouvelles. »

« Pas du tout tu veux dire ! Mais tu es plutôt occupé, je comprends, » siffla Harry en jetant un regard à Théodore.

Les joues de Drago rosirent et son regard gris se voila un instant. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il fut impatient de pouvoir se détourner pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne voulait absolument rien montrer à son ami.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Théo est un pote depuis des années. Y a rien entre nous, » se justifia le blond en haussant les épaules. « Ne te fais pas de films. »

« De toute façon, on a jamais dit qu'on était quoi que ce soit, non ? T'as _jamais_ voulu en parler. »

« On est pas des nanas qui avons besoin de compter fleurette, » soupira Drago.

Harry se sentit blessé par cette réponse. Des nanas ? Compter fleurette ? La honte le submergea mais la colère la surpassa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et il laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps, ses mains se serrant en poing. Il se pencha un peu vers le blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

* * *

 _Alors ? ;)_


	37. Chapitre 37

Coucou les amis,

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 37, émue d'être bientôt sur le point de dépasser les 900 reviews pour cette histoire. Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, du moins je l'espère :) Je vous remercie encore et encore pour votre fidélité.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 37 : Vers l'autre_

« Deux tickets de bus s'il vous plaît, » bredouilla Harry.

Le conducteur de bus au grand âge et aux lunettes rondes et épaisses lui adressa un large sourire édenté. Ses cheveux blancs surmontaient le haut de sa tête en petite bouclette. D'un geste tremblant, Harry fit glisser jusqu'à lui le billet de cinq livres. Il attendit que Ernie, comme son étiquette sur la poitrine l'indiquait, lui tende deux tickets de bus et la monnaie. Harry le remercia d'un mouvement de tête puis donna la monnaie à Aubrey.

Ce dernier était finalement parvenu à le faire monter dans un bus pendant leur séance de socialisation de la semaine. Cédric proposait une autre activité éducative avec le reste du groupe à Poudlard. Son éducateur référent et lui s'étaient donc détachés d'eux pour l'entraîner à se rendre jusqu'au musée Albert et Victoria en bus. À l'aller, Audrey s'était lui-même occupé d'acheter les tickets mais avait incité Harry à le faire au trajet du retour.

Harry grogna quand le bus redémarra et manqua de le faire trébucher à l'avant. Il s'accrocha à une barre métallique, cherchant du regard une place libre. Tous les sièges étaient occupés et il fut contraint de rester à sa place, les mains fermement enroulées autour de la barre pour ne pas se retrouver au sol au premier virage.

« C'est génial, » félicita Aubrey avec douceur. « Tu t'en sors très bien. »

« Y a beaucoup de monde, » murmura Harry.

Ayant tout à fait confiance en l'homme, il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour lui confier son malaise de se retrouver dans un bus plein de monde. En cette fin d'après-midi, ils devaient bien être une vingtaine dans le véhicule. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention et ce détail le rassura. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas tous écrasés les uns contre les autres. Personne ne le touchait et il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction si c'était le cas.

« Je sais. C'est une situation complètement inconnue pour toi mais je trouve que tu fais au mieux pour bien la vivre, » rassura l'éducateur. « Comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu ne vas pas te rendre à ton stage dès demain en bus. Nous allons encore prendre le temps de nous entraîner, de faire le trajet plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment à l'aise. »

« Et s'il y a vraiment encore plus de monde ? »

« N'aie pas peur des autres, Harry. C'est toi qui créé ta peur. »

L'adolescent leva un regard incertain vers son éducateur. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre à cette affirmation résonnant si vraie dans son esprit. Un silence serein s'installa entre eux. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre même si Harry manqua de s'étaler une nouvelle fois au sol lors d'un freinage brusque du chauffeur ressemblant à un fou. L'adulte se moqua gentiment de lui, ce qui fut suffisant pour le détendre complètement.

Au moment d'appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge pour demander l'arrêt situé à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Poudlard, Harry avait presque un sourire aux lèvres. Le bus s'arrêta brusquement et Ernie brailla un '' _désolé''_ bruyant depuis sa place. Harry bondit hors du bus en évitant habilement les autres passagers et poussa un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant l'air libre. Ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement en direction de l'hôpital.

« Ton week-end à la maison s'est bien passé ? »

« Terrible ! » s'enthousiasma Harry. « Maman avait une conférence à l'université alors Axel, papa et moi, on a été joué au foot dans un terrain près de la maison. C'était cool. »

Ça avait été son second week-end passé à la maison. Comme toujours, un malaise persistait les premières minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry relâche enfin sa respiration et s'autorise à se détendre. À n'en pas douter, l'ambiance était redevenue sereine entre tous les membres de la famille Potter. Aubrey hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, satisfait de voir le garçon à ses côtés s'épanouir de plus en plus.

En traversant le grillage menant à l'hôpital Poudlard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir bien, en sécurité. Depuis quand ce sentiment avait pris le pas sur sa colère d'être hospitalisé ici ? Il jeta une œillade discrète à son éducateur spécialisé, intérieurement satisfait d'avoir été poussé par lui à combattre ses craintes aussi stupides que celle de prendre le bus et de gagner un peu plus d'autonomie.

« C'est… C'est Drago là-bas ? » souffla Harry en plissant les yeux.

Sous le préau du château se tenait un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde reconnaissable. Il était assis sur une des tables et toute sa concentration était rivée sur son téléphone portable entre ses mains.

« J'ai bien l'impression, » approuva Aubrey. « Il est pourtant suivi par un psychologue à l'extérieur maintenant. Il est peut-être venu voir quelqu'un. »

Le ton lourd de l'homme le visait explicitement mais Harry l'ignora et ralentit sa marche. Il finit carrément par s'arrêter, ignorant s'il était près à faire face à son camarade. Il ne put pourtant passer à côté des tressautements de son estomac et du frisson agréable parcourant son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête des deux côtés, cherchant une porte de sortie.

L'éducateur s'arrêta à son tour et lui fit face. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en percevant l'inquiétude gagner son jeune patient. Harry et Drago étaient, semble t-il, bons amis jusqu'au départ de ce dernier. S'étaient-ils passés quelque chose entre eux ?

« Tu n'es pas forcé de le saluer mais s'il s'est déplacé jusque là, il a peut-être quelque chose à te dire, » déclara t-il.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qu'il est venu voir, » grogna Harry.

Aubrey haussa un sourcil dubitatif et Harry lui-même roula des yeux face à sa propre bêtise. Drago Malefoy avait été l'un des mecs les plus asocial de Poudlard. Bien sûr qu'il venait le voir lui ! Sa seule réelle amitié avait été le jeune Potter. Côtoyer Colin Creevey s'était fait seulement en raison de l'amitié les reliant tous les deux.

Décidant de faire confiance à son éducateur, et de céder à son envie de parler au blond, Harry se retrouva face à lui après avoir réduit la distance entre eux. Drago releva vivement la tête de son téléphone et bondit de la table, les joues rougissantes. Il rangea précipitamment son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

« Content de te revoir Drago. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, » se réjouit Aubrey en passant à côté d'eux pour rejoindre le château. « Profitez-bien, il reste du temps avant le dîner. »

Une fois seuls sous le préau, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent en silence. Drago paraissait incroyablement gêné même si les traits de son visage étaient lisses. Ses yeux gris parlaient pour lui. Au fond de lui, Harry en ressentit un certain plaisir. Mal à l'aise, Malefoy ? Hé bien, comment dire ? Bien fait pour toi.

Après quelques instants de ce silence de plus en plus lourd, Harry plissa les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se sentit subitement las face à la complexité des relations sociales. Sa vie était probablement plus simple auparavant quand son entourage se résumait à sa famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Drago ? »

« Je suis venu te voir, » chuchota le blond avec hésitation. « Comment… comment se passe ton stage ? »

Harry le dévisagea, l'air éberlué. Drago disparaissait quasiment de la circulation et il revenait comme une fleur en s'enquérant du déroulement de son stage au musée ? Il pinça ses lèvres avec force, retenant la remarque acerbe tentant de s'échapper. Il secoua la tête, la colère revenant l'enlacer et il commença à se détourner dans la ferme intention de rentrer à l'intérieur du château pour mettre fin à cela.

« T'as raison, j'ai vraiment merdé. Je suis sorti de Poudlard et j'attendais ça depuis des mois, » murmura Drago en baissant les yeux, le faisant s'arrêter. « J'ai dû m'habituer à Durmstrang, à ma vie à la maison avec mes parents, à tout ça et… c'était trop de revenir ici. »

« Je comprends : Poudlard fait partie de ton passé. »

Le comprendre, ça, Harry en était tout à fait capable. Combien de fois l'idée d'être hospitalisé ici l'avait rendu malade ? Combien de fois celle de quitter un jour l'Institut l'embaumait de joie et lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour aller mieux ? Alors, oui, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre Drago et son besoin de tourner cette page de sa vie.

Pourtant, ça faisait foutrement mal car lui était pleinement inscrit dans cette page. Il en avait d'ailleurs tracé quelques lignes dans l'histoire de Drago après l'évolution de leur relation. Si Drago voulait définitivement clore le chapitre « Poudlard » alors Harry ne fera pas partie du prochain. Désireux de ne pas laisser apparaître sa déception à cette idée, il afficha une fausse moue compréhensive.

« Ouais c'est derrière moi. Tout ça, je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant. J'ai l'esprit plus clair que jamais et j'ai plus envie de me foutre une balle à chaque pas que je fais. »

Les mots de Drago lui retournèrent l'estomac et il sentit sa colère fondre presque instantanément. L'esprit plus clair ? Harry se souvenait du nombre de fois où son propre esprit semblait obscurci. Le retour à la réalité marquait à la fois un soulagement et une onde de choc terrible où il prenait conscience de ce qui s'était passé pendant cette phase. Les idées suicidaires n'avaient jamais effleuré son esprit. Ou très rarement, uniquement quand les Mangemorts venaient lui faire un petit coucou. Il pouvait toutefois imaginer le poids pesant sur les épaules du blond, ralentissant ses pas chaque jour.

Malgré sa tristesse face à tout ces changements, Harry enviait la nouvelle sérénité émanant de son camarade. Il hocha la tête en affichant un doux sourire et leva une main pour presser son bras. À ce contact, Drago eut un mouvement brusque comme si la portée de ses mots le rattrapait soudainement. Sentait-il probablement son absence de jugement car ses yeux gris pétillèrent de soulagement.

« Profite-en alors Drago, » encouragea Harry, la gorge serrée. « Tu recommences ta vie en quelque sorte. Entoure toi des bonnes personnes et avance. »

« Je… J'ai envie que tu m'entoures alors. »

Le blond lutta vainement contre un vif rougissement. Harry lui-même s'empourpra même s'il tenta de ne pas paraître trop enjoué. Il arqua un sourcil, incitant implicitement le garçon à en dévoiler davantage.

« On était bien ensemble, » ajouta Drago. « J'ai merdé mais j'ai envie qu'on continue à se parler, à se voir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non Potter. Vraiment pas. Je suis venu ici parce que je me faisais chier et je vais repartir à l'instant même d'ailleurs. »

L'air hautain de son ami le fit éclater de rire et poussé par la spontanéité, Harry s'élança en avant et le serra contre lui. L'odeur de Drago l'enveloppa et il fourra son nez dans son cou comme pour le renifler. Un large sourire ému s'afficha sur son visage et il fut content d'être dissimulé pour ne pas avoir l'air niais.

Face à l'étreinte inattendue, Drago se tendit un instant avant de relâcher ses membres, laissant ses bras s'enrouler autour du corps de son ami. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry refasse un pas en arrière. Ils se regardèrent, un brin gêné, leur complicité s'étant étiolée par leur soudaine distance mais Drago lui attrapa la main, hésitant, avant de l'entraîner dans le parc du château.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » gloussa Harry.

Et il se serait presque baffé de ressembler à une telle pimbêche. Pourtant, il refusa de s'inquiéter à ce sujet et se décida à simplement profiter de la situation, des doigts de Drago enroulés autour des siens et de la chaleur naissante au creux de ses reins.

Le soleil s'étant invité à leu rendez-vous improvisé, ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre au tronc noueux planté au milieu du parc. Ils s'appuyèrent contre en veillant à être cachés des innombrables fenêtres du château. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse Drago à lui en raconter davantage sur son entrée à Durmstrang et son retour définitif au domicile familial.

En l'écoutant, Harry ne put qu'admettre combien son ton sarcastique, ses remarques caustiques et son air irrité lui avaient manqué. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, craignant même que Drago ne les entende tant ils étaient bruyants. Il était affolé de la rapidité avec laquelle leur relation se réparait alors que les lèvres du blond se posaient parfois sur les siennes avec douceur. Était-il trop peu rancunier ? Rester en colère lui paraissait stupide et vain à présent et il voulait simplement faire confiance en ce garçon si froid, si réservé et qui, pourtant, le plaçait au cœur de ses confidences.

« Je crois que mon père est à deux doigt d'investir dans un chien de flic surentraîné à rechercher de la drogue, » s'exaspéra Drago en roulant des yeux. « Il est toujours en train de me dévisager sans un mot. Si il n'était pas mon père, je flipperais vraiment ! »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, » tempéra Harry. « Il veut être sûr que tout ça, c'est fini. »

« Mouais. Je crois qu'il n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi. Il est toujours si difficile à rendre fier, » marmonna t-il en haussant les épaules, laissant ses yeux transparaître sa tristesse à cette idée. « Et toi ? Je peine à croire que tu oses quitter Poudlard tout les jours pour aller dans un musée ! »

Loin de s'offusquer à ces mots, Harry prit un réel plaisir à lui faire découvrir dans tous les détails son quotidien au musée Albert et Victoria. Il s'attarda lourdement sur le travail de restauration des tapisseries dont le cœur du travail était la précision, la connaissance de l'art et de ses techniques, le silence et la concentration.

À sa grande joie, Drago s'intéressa sincèrement à son discours. En bon public, il ricana en apprenant son effroi quand un visiteur s'était effondré dans ses bras suite à un malaise. Il fronça les sourcils quand le nom de Marcus Flint revint pour la troisième fois dans ses propos. Il sourit avec tendresse face à son enjouement sans limite pour évoquer des œuvres d'art vieilles de plusieurs siècles.

« Je suis aussi venu te voir pour te proposer quelque chose, » annonça Drago suite à un léger silence. « Le samedi 7 juin j'organise une grande fête chez moi pour mon anniversaire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en penchant à peine la tête sur le côté. Au cours de leurs innombrables conversations, il avait effectivement appris la date de naissance de l'autre, le 5 juin. Ses yeux s'élargirent en comprenant le sous-entendu. Comme s'il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, le blond roula des yeux et leva les bras vers le ciel dans un geste théâtral.

« Dieu merci, il a compris ! Oui, Harry Potter, vous êtes invité à mon anniversaire. »

Le plaisir se déversa en lui et Harry en eut presque un vertige. Un anniversaire ? Il était invité à un anniversaire ? C'était juste la première foutue fois de sa vie ! Il n'avait de toute façon aucun ami jusque là. Il n'avait donc jamais été invité à une telle soirée et n'en avait même jamais organisé une. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Axel et lui fêtaient toujours leur anniversaire ensemble, nés le même jour. Depuis quelques années, son frère invitait ses propres amis quelques jours plus tard et Harry trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éclipser de la fiesta.

Mais là… Là, c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour contrôler l'énorme sourire menaçant d'envahir son visage mais ses yeux brillèrent de contentement. Il prit volontairement le temps de formuler sa prochaine réponse en constatant l'impatience de son ami face à son absence de réaction.

« Je verrai, » répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Drago eut une moue partagée entre l'agacement et l'incrédulité mais il hocha la tête, constatant que c'était une faible pénitence pour son mauvais comportement ces dernières semaines. Il avait aussi conscience que participer à une soirée d'anniversaire entre jeunes induisait davantage de complications pour Harry. S'il souhaitait venir – et Drago l'espérait ardemment –, il allait devoir convaincre ses parents et les membres de Poudlard. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

« Je vais revenir te voir. La semaine prochaine, » confia Drago. « Tu pourras peut-être me donner une réponse. »

Cette promesse lui retourna complètement l'esprit et se grava dans son cœur avec une impatience folle.

Ce fut avec un sourire niais que Harry, le week-end venu, retourna chez lui, surprenant ses parents pour sa bonne humeur si étincelante. Il n'osa toutefois rien leur dire, craignant de se trahir concernant sa relation plus qu'ambiguë avec Drago Malefoy. S'il était à présent plutôt à l'aise avec l'idée de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts envers lui, difficile de le partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Autant le bonheur l'emportait, autant il peinait à savoir comment gérer cela et ça embrouillait constamment son esprit.

Malgré tout, son samedi s'était passé à la perfection. James et lui s'étaient rendus chez Remus et Sirius pour leur passer le bonjour avant d'aller faire quelque courses pour Lily dont l'emploi du temps était surchargé par l'approche des partiels de fin de semestre. Axel était rentré en fin d'après-midi après sa journée de serveur au fast-food. Loin de s'en plaindre, il comptait les douze jours restants avant le versement de sa première paie.

« _Harry._ »

Allongé dans son lit, l'adolescent sursauta et se redressa vivement, les sens en alerte. Sa main tapota sa table de chevet jusqu'à attraper ses lunettes et les jucher sur son nez. L'obscurité profonde de sa chambre ne fut pas suffisante pour cacher les deux yeux rouges le fixant de l'autre côté. Il déglutit et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, sa joie s'envolant comme une plume emportée par le vent.

« _Je suis déçu du peu de fois où tu quémandes ma présence à tes côtés ces derniers temps._ »

« Je ne t'ai pas appelé, » bégaya Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne t'ai jamais appelé. »

Les yeux rouges clignèrent deux fois dans la nuit puis disparurent, ne laissant que la pénombre angoissante. Harry se jeta sur sa lampe de chevet et palpa le fil électrique jusqu'à ce que ses doigts enclenchent l'interrupteur. Le soulagement le gagna quand une douce lumière se propagea dans la pièce. Il remercia silencieusement ses parents d'avoir équipé sa chambre d'une nouvelle – et énième – lampe.

Face à lui se trouvait le vide. Il inspira brusquement et se secoua. Personne n'avait investi les murs sécurisants de sa chambre. Il était seul. Absolument seul. Il ferma les yeux pour se forcer à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, essayant de deviner l'heure. Probablement plus de minuit.

Quand ses paupières se soulevèrent, deux hommes encagoulés se tenaient au pied de son lit, l'air menaçant. Le masque blanc posé sur leur visage était toujours aussi menaçant et effrayant. Hors d'haleine, Harry bondit hors de son lit, s'entortillant les pieds autour de sa couette. La panique s'insuffla en lui. Il recula jusque dans l'autre coin de la chambre, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Partez. Partez ! » murmura férocement Harry.

« _Ils ne peuvent pas t'obéir._ »

La voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau autour de lui mais l'homme était invisible. Même son regard carmin était insaisissable. Les deux hommes tenant une baguette magique à la main firent un pas vers lui et il secoua vivement la tête, effrayé.

Le contenu de ses dernières séances avec le Dr Shacklebolt réussit à traverser les brumes de son esprit. Est-ce que tout cela était créé par son cerveau malade ? Pourtant, Harry était certain de pouvoir toucher sous ses doigts la peau de ces hommes. Il se plaqua davantage contre le mur, espérant presque y fondre à l'intérieur.

« Vous n'existez pas ! »

Seul un rire lui répondit mais Harry eut l'impression de voir les hommes se troubler devant lui. Était-ce réel ou ses yeux embués par la crainte lui jouaient un tour ?

« Je sais que vous n'existez pas ! » répéta t-il.

Harry ne sut pas si sa volonté à les voir disparaître fut efficace ou si l'ouverture silencieuse de la porte de sa chambre fit fuir les Mangemorts. Dans tout les cas, sa respiration se relâcha et il manqua de s'écrouler au sol en rencontrant le regard de son jumeau.

« Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu parler. »

Axel fit un pas de plus dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui afin de ne pas réveiller James et Lily. Harry sentit son visage s'échauffer en songeant combien son frère le prendrait encore pour un dingue s'il venait à lui révéler la présence des Mangemorts de la pièce voilà même pas une minute plus tôt.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans le silence de la nuit puis Axel plissa les yeux en englobant du regard la pièce. Harry se tendit légèrement et se rapprocha de son lit, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop étrange à être à l'autre bout de sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Pas toi ? »

« Prendre l'air ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Prend ton manteau et tes chaussures, » chuchota Axel à voix basse.

Ahuri, Harry le regarda disparaître sur la pointe des pieds. Avec hésitation, il attrapa sa veste en songeant que ses baskets se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et replongea ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité. Cela, plus qu'autre chose, l'incita à quitter les quatre murs venant de lui provoquer une angoisse terrible.

Dans le couloir, Axel l'attendait, les yeux rivés sur la porte close de la chambre de leurs parents. Il avait enfilé son propre blouson par dessus son pyjama et tenait ses chaussures à la main. En posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, son frère lui intima d'un mouvement de bras à le suivre.

Soulagé de ne pas être seul après la visite impromptue des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Il n'allait pas poser de questions, risquer de réveiller ses parents et avoir à retourner immédiatement dans la solitude de sa chambre. Ainsi, Harry attrapa ses propres chaussures à l'entrée de la maison mais ils quittèrent la demeure par l'une des portes-fenêtres de la pièce à vivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse dehors ? »

Axel lui jeta un sourire mystérieux mais ses yeux marron-vert laissaient transparaître une pointe d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas complètement stupide : Harry paraissait paniqué à son entrée dans sa chambre.

En l'entendant murmurer à travers le mur séparent leurs chambres, Axel s'était demandé si son jumeau parlait à quelqu'un d'invisible ou était au téléphone. En entendant un bruit sourd résonner, comme s'il se levait précipitamment de son lit, il s'était décidé à se lever pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son regard angoissé, ses traits tordus dans une grimace éloquente, Harry n'était définitivement pas au téléphone avec un ami.

« Braver l'interdit ! » répondit-il finalement.

Axel Potter n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de la façon de gérer les bizarreries de son frère jumeau. Harry était né comme ça, avait toujours eu ce côté étrange et en fait, il s'agissait d'une maladie mentale dont les tenants et aboutissants lui étaient encore parfois flous. Il ne savait donc pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer ou même être certain de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait paniquer à une heure du matin un samedi soir mais Axel pouvait lui proposer de se changer les idées.

Tout en jetant un regard inquiet à la maison endormie des Potter, Axel tira doucement le portail de l'entrée et il fit signe à son frère de se faufiler dans l'interstice. Par chance, il n'avait pas de chien pouvant alerter leur départ. Il passa à son tour et referma le portail derrière eux.

« Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu me fais faire, » déclara Harry en jetant un regard inquiet au portail fermé. « Si papa et maman s'en rendent compte, ils vont nous tuer. »

« Il faut espérer qu'ils ne se réveillent pas alors. »

Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué face à sa sérénité. D'un pas inquiet, il se mit en marche à côté d'Axel, observant autour de lui. Ils vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel dans lequel un paquet de familles aisées avait fait sortir de terre des maisons bourgeoises. Pourtant habitant depuis des années dans ce quartier, Harry le voyait sous un nouvel angle alors que la lune presque pleine scintillait dans le ciel noir de ce mois d'avril.

Les deux frères avancèrent tranquillement en direction du grand parc de jeux près de chez eux. Un sourire complice les unit quand ils se rappelèrent s'y être rendus peu de temps après son entrée à Poudlard en vélo. Le parc était bien à dix bonnes minutes de marche. L'air encore frais de la nuit s'engouffra à travers leurs pyjamas mais ils se décidèrent à réduire la distance entre le parc et eux à la course.

« J'en peux plus, » ahana Harry en se penchant en avant. « J'ai pas couru comme ça depuis des années ! »

Axel acquiesça, à bout de souffle, et passa une main sur son front devenu moite de sueur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc qui n'était pas clôturé. À cette heure nocturne, le lieu était évidemment vide et silencieux. Presque angoissant, d'ailleurs.

« C'est bizarre comme ça paraît cool de se balader ici en pyjama alors que ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel la journée, » gloussa Harry.

Sa respiration s'était calmée, lui donnant une vive piqûre de rappel sur son absence d'activité physique – hormis l'équitation – dans son quotidien. À ses mots, Axel éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur un banc en bois près du skate-park. Harry en fit de même et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, observant la vie nocturne devant eux. Un écureuil traversa à toute vitesse le skate-parc avant de s'agripper au tronc d'un arbre et d'y grimper avec rapidité et aisance.

« C'est ça qu'est chouette. Et ça nous permet de faire quelque chose de dingue tous les deux ! » confia Axel en détournant le regard, un brin gêné.

* * *

Bonne semaine :)


	38. Chapitre 38

Hello,

Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité et vos reviews chaque semaine. Je me sens émue un peu plus à chaque chapitre posté car la fin de l'histoire se rapproche tout doucement. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'à son terme dans tous les cas. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre 38, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus ;)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 38 : Dis-le !_

A défaut de pouvoir supporter son oncle Vernon et son teint rougeâtre, sa Tante Pétunia et sa voix de crécelle ou son crétin de cousin, Harry se plongea dans ses pensées en feignant un intérêt exagéré sur son plat d'Irish Stewn, un ragoût irlandais. Depuis le retour de Pétunia et Vernon d'un séjour de quatre jours en Irlande, elle se prétendait être une experte en cuisine traditionnelle et en servait un plat à chaque fois !

Quelques fois dans l'année, les Dursley et les Potter se recevaient chez les uns ou les autres. Bon gré, mal gré. Tout le monde se pliait à cette tradition en ronchonnant dans sa barbe mais en affichant un sourire étincelant et faux une fois réunis. Lily tenait à garder un lien avec sa sœur malgré leurs relations tendues cachées sous un amas de bons compliments hypocrites. L'une et l'autre finissaient toujours pas glisser un sarcasme ou une critique en y mettant, bien sûr, les formes pour les faire douter de la sincérité de ses propos.

« C'est délicieux Pétunia, » complimenta James d'un ton poli.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Axel et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence en percevant parfaitement la raideur de leur père. Celui-ci était probablement le plus mal à l'aise lors de ces repas familiaux et il n'était jamais parvenu à nouer la moindre relation avec un des membres de la famille de sa femme. Pétunia n'avait aucune conversation, Vernon s'insurgeait en permanence contre les forces de l'ordre – donc, contre lui – et Dudley… Son neveu était un adolescent robuste et une petite frappe s'amusant à effrayer les plus frêles.

« Merci James, » répondit Pétunia d'une voix pincée. « Ce ragoût demande un temps de travail considérable mais vous recevoir à la maison est un tel plaisir. »

James se contenta de lâcher un son étranglé, incapable de formuler le moindre mot et il s'attira un regard sombre de son épouse. Il haussa les épaules d'un air malaisé et reporta son attention sur Vernon dont l'irritation se portait à présent sur l'actuel ministre de l'économie. Il s'efforça de se concentrer, songeant que le sujet pouvait être intéressant et que les Dursley étaient la dernière famille de Lily.

Harry porta une bouchée de pomme de terre à la bouche en retenant un soupir face aux aiguilles de l'horloge probablement ralenties par un coup du sort sournois. Les vacances d'avril étaient arrivées, son stage était en stand-by pour les dix prochains jours et à son grand plaisir, Poudlard avait autorisé son retour partiel. Il faisait, environ tous les deux jours, des allers-retours entre l'établissement et le ces trajets étaient agaçants mais Harry était plutôt rassuré de voir combien tout se passait bien.

Kingsley et Aubrey avaient littéralement bondi de joie la semaine précédente lors de son premier trajet seul – mais vraiment tout seul – en bus pour aller et revenir du musée Victoria et Albert. Mc Gonagall, informée de cette nouveauté par Poudlard, l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall du musée et son sourire, si rare, avait été une première récompense vraiment agréable à recevoir. Sans compter toutes les félicitations des professionnels de l'hôpital puis par sa famille.

Depuis, Harry prenait ce moyen de transport quotidiennement et il arrivait à le faire sans paniquer. Son téléphone portable était toujours fourrée dans une de ses mains – juste au cas où – mais il était lui-même stupéfié par ce grand pas en avant. Cela pouvait sembler stupide pour ceux prenant le bus depuis des années avec une facilité déconcertante mais pour lui… Mon dieu, il se sentait soudainement plus libre, plus grand et plus… normal.

« Comment se passe ton école dans cet hôpital psychiatrique ? »

Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard peu amène de son oncle. Il déglutit et se redressa, ses doigts se resserrant nerveusement autour de la fourchette. Le visage grassouillet de Dudley se transforma en une grimace moqueuse et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement de honte. Il vit sa mère ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour le défendre ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais il s'empressa de répondre d'un ton calme.

« Très bien merci. »

« J'ai déjà vu de loin cet espèce de château où ils enferment des jeunes qui... »

« Oui Vernon. Nous avons déjà tous entendus parler de Poudlard, » trancha Pétunia en le foudroyant du regard. « C'est bien que tu t'y plaises, Harry. »

L'ambiance s'étant légèrement détendue suite à leur précédent débat sur l'actualité économique du pays s'alourdit de nouveau et devint presque étouffante. Harry, humilié de se voir ainsi rappeler la réalité de son hospitalisation, garda les lèvres closes et baissa la tête vers son assiette. Il ne voulait même pas voir la honte de ses parents et l'air moqueur des deux hommes Dursley.

Le plat fut rapidement englouti et les trois adolescents en profitèrent pour se ruer à l'extérieur. Il faisait plutôt gris mais les températures étaient assez douces pour rejoindre le petit jardin du 4 Privet Drive. Hors de question pour Axel et Harry de se retrouver dans la chambre de leur cousin !

Les trois garçons de seize ans se fixaient en chien de faïence. Enfin, surtout Axel et Dudley dont l'animosité s'était tissée au fil des années. Harry était souvent resté en retrait, les regardant se chamailler avec de plus en plus de hargne. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois peint en blanc accolé à la façade arrière de la maison. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et son estomac fit une virevolte de joie en lisant un SMS de Drago.

« On est obligé de rester ensemble pour faire plaisir à nos parents mais on est pas forcé de se parler, » grogna Axel.

« Crois-moi j'ai aucune envie de te parler ni à toi, ni à ton cinglé de frère. »

Dudley sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant la colère tordre les traits du visage d'Axel. Harry, après le premier choc d'être attaqué de plein fouet par son cousin, se leva à demi en avisant l'air furieux de son jumeau. Axel fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

« Il n'est pas plus cinglé que toi ou moi, » éructa t-il.

« Mon père a raison. À Poudlard, on enferme tous les pauvres cinglés qui croient que les extraterrestres existent ou que les morts les hantent ! » cracha Dudley.

Harry sentit sa propre rage monter en lui mais tout se passa en une demi-seconde. Axel bondit en avant, le poing levé et décrocha un impressionnant crochet à Dudley. Pris par surprise, celui-ci recula d'un pas malgré sa stature massive et sa main vola contre sa mâchoire douloureuse. Son regard marron s'assombrit et il ne fallut pas davantage de temps avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus tous les deux avec hargne.

Un instant, Harry resta ébahi de les voir se battre comme des chiffonniers. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être assez satisfait de voir son frère le défendre avec tant de véhémence et apprécia le cri douloureux de Dudley. Il grimaça en percevant le même son s'échapper de son frère. Des jurons se mêlèrent aux coups et aux grognements. Harry finit par se lancer dans la mêlée, tentant davantage de les séparer que de donner lui-même des blessures à Dudley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »

La voix grondante de Lily fut couverte par le cri perçant de Pétunia. Harry, à demi allongé sur Dudley, se recula, assis sur les fesses et put voir son père fondre sur Axel. Il le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante mais son jumeau continua à pousser des cris enragés et à battre des bras autour de lui, furieux. Harry observa la scène avec effroi, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'assimiler l'image de son frère dans une telle fureur à lui-même lors de ses crises. Ressemblait-il donc à cela ?

« Stop. Arrête-toi, » siffla James en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son fils.

Aussitôt, Axel s'affaissa dans les bras de son père même si son regard restait orageux. Il en tremblait presque de rage. Un bleu se formait déjà sur le haut de sa joue gauche et sa lèvre fendue laissait perler quelques gouttes de sang. Vernon s'était précipité sur Dudley pour l'aider à se relever et son visage vira au cramoisi, son épaisse moustache frétillant d'un air menaçant.

« Vous ! Espèce de... » commença t-il en pointant du doigt les jumeaux.

« Je pense que les trois garçons ont quelque chose à se reprocher, » intervient James d'une voix glaciale.

L'incident coupa court à la journée des Potter à Little Hangleton. À l'arrière du 4x4 de James dont le plaisir de narguer Vernon avec était évident à chaque fois, les jumeaux étaient silencieux. Harry était honteux d'être la source du conflit et Axel écumait de rage en silence, un mouchoir appuyé sur sa lèvre inférieure. Lily était tout autant furieuse et ses lèvres pincées trahissaient sa rage contenue. James était plus neutre même si l'irritation flottait également dans son regard.

Le silence pesant perdura pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily se tourne vers eux, les foudroyant du regard. Harry se tassa sur lui-même mais Axel répondit à son regard avec tout autant de colère.

« Aussi agaçant soit Dudley, n'êtes-vous pas capables de prendre sur vous deux ridicules fois par an où l'on mange ensemble ? » aboya t-elle.

« Il est infect ! Ils sont tous affreux dans cette famille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir voir cette bande de dégénérés. »

Si Axel ne sembla pas le remarquer, Harry perçut nettement la douleur et la tristesse envahir le regard émeraude de leur mère. Elle se détourna, reportant son attention sur la route défilant devant eux pour les ramener à la maison mais elle ne put masquer l'affaissement de ses épaules d'un air triste.

« Garde ce genre de remarques pour toi Axel, » menaça James d'un ton vif. « N'en rajoute pas davantage. »

Son frère était sur le point de répliquer mais Harry glissa sa main droite vers son bras pour le presser légèrement et, ainsi, le réduire au silence. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Axel se tourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas te défendre ? Tu laisses les gens te prendre pour un cinglé alors comment peux-tu t'attrister de ça ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent face à l'agressivité dans la voix de son frère. Au lieu de se replier sur lui-même comme il le faisait si souvent, il laissa sa propre colère s'immiscer dans ses veines et se répandre en lui.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui est constamment observé et jugé bizarrement ! » cingla t-il. « Tout le monde est toujours en train de le faire et toi aussi tu me prends des fois pour un cinglé. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'offusqua Axel d'une voix forte.

« T'avais caché mon existence à tes potes et tu es mortifié de réinviter Hermione à la maison quand j'y suis ! »

Le visage d'Axel s'empourpra, ce qui fut assez révélateur de la justesse des propos de Harry. Il fronça les sourcils et les deux frères se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans un mot.

À l'avant du véhicule, James et Lily échangèrent un regard alarmé. Si la relation des garçons s'était améliorée depuis l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard, ils étaient passés de longues années sans savoir comment se parler ou se comporter avec l'autre. Toutefois, cette distance s'était rarement exprimée par des disputes. Les voir s'emporter ainsi l'un contre l'autre alors que leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi bonne les rendait perplexe.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas toujours facile ! » rétorqua Axel. « Je fais de mon mieux. »

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je fais de mon mieux, » cria Harry.

Lily voulut intervenir mais James l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main. Il préférait assister à la dispute des garçons plutôt que de les trouver en train de s'écharper ou profondément blessés par des mots trop durs sans que Lily ou lui n'aient pu mettre un terme à l'échange.

« C'est quoi qui est difficile pour toi, hein ? » reprit Harry avec rage. « T'as plus à me supporter tous les jours. On est pas à la même école. Tu n'as même pas besoin de dire que t'as un frère à Poudlard. Tu dis que c'est difficile mais tu imagines comme ça l'est pour moi ? »

A présent, Harry n'arrivait plus à empêcher les mots de traverser ses lèvres et d'envahir l'habitacle du véhicule. Il ignorait d'où cela lui venait mais le dire devenait subitement impétueux, urgent. Ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer jusque là ! Tout le monde semblait toujours s'effondrer en parlant de sa _maladie_ mais qui prenait la peine de s'inquiéter de son propre ressenti par rapport à celle-ci ?

Foutue famille. Foutu Poudlard. Et surtout, foutu Dr Shacklebolt pour lui avoir rempli l'esprit de nouvelles convictions. Pendant des années, le doute de l'existence de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Là, depuis quelques semaines, il luttait pour accepter une nouvelle réalité et ça bouleversait tout. Tous ses repères s'effondraient, tout lui paraissait dangereux et inconnu. Tout lui paraissait fou, surtout lui !

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Il détourna la tête pour fixer d'un air absent la route et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est facile pour toi, » lança Axel d'un ton plus incertain. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être… d'avoir... »

« Dis-le ! Dis-le ! » cracha Harry en le regardant de nouveau.

« Harry, ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir, » intervient James en lui lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. « Calmez-vous. Nous arrivons. Allons prendre le dessert que nous avons loupé chez Pétunia. »

Les yeux plissés, Harry foudroya du regard son père à travers le rétroviseur et une nouvelle fureur intérieure le consuma. La tentative d'humour de James tomba à l'eau alors que la maison des Potter se dessinait au loin. Un silence pesant s'étira dans la voiture mais Harry fut incapable de se retenir et il bondit littéralement de rage au moment où le véhicule s'arrêtait devant le portail fermé.

« Quoi ? Personne n'est soudain plus capable de dire que je suis un putain de schizophrène. Je vous ai entendu en parler pendant des années avec des médecins et là, le mot semble juste intolérable ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça mon grand, » souffla Lily alors que la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée. « La conversation a dégénéré. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant le garage de la maison. Harry, terrassé par une vague d'émotions, poussa un grognement fâché et appuya son poing contre ses lèvres closes pour retenir toute remarque acerbe. James coupa le contact et Harry prit cela comme la fin avortée de la discussion. Il secoua la tête et détacha sa ceinture d'un geste tremblant.

« Ça me sidère, » balança t-il froidement. « Ça me sidère que vous fassiez comme si c'était vous qui étiez à Poudlard et qui souffriez de toute cette merde ! »

La colère d'Axel avait fondu comme neige au soleil et son regard était posé sur ses genoux, n'osant pas affronter celui de son frère. Lily était pâle et sur le point de pleurer même si elle contrôlait vaillamment ses larmes.

James poussa un soupir bruyant et se tourna vers ses deux fils à l'arrière du véhicule. Il réussit à capter le regard de Harry alors que celui-ci allait enclencher la poignée de la portière pour se ruer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Que veux-tu entendre, Harry ? Que tu es schizophrène ? Oui, tu l'es. On en est tous douloureusement conscient ici, » commença t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. « On a aucune idée de comment tu vis la situation, de ce qui se passe dans ton esprit et c'est bien pour ça que ces dernières années furent aussi difficiles ! »

Harry relâcha la poignée de la porte, toute son attention rivée sur son père. Il déglutit, laissant les mots envahir son esprit et il les accepta, conscient de les avoir réclamé bec et ongles pas même une poignée de seconde plus tôt. Lily avait les yeux élargis et elle observait son mari comme s'il venait de perdre la tête et Axel arborait à peu près le même air.

« Maintenant tu es à Poudlard et c'est la meilleure décision que ta mère et moi avons pris pour toi. Tu sembles aller mieux : tu suis des cours qui te plaisent, tu es moins stressé et tu nous bassines même pour assister à l'anniversaire de ce Drago. »

L'adolescent rosit légèrement en songeant à son insistance particulièrement lourde concernant la fête d'anniversaire de son petit-ami, secret bien sûr, prévue en juin. Ses parents avaient été stupéfié par sa demande et ils avaient réclamé un temps de réflexion. Harry n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Kingsley à la fin des vacances et qu'ils souhaitaient avoir son avis sur le fait qu'il passe une soirée chez les Malefoy, dans une fête d'adolescents et y dorme.

« Tu vas mieux même si on sait tous combien c'est fragile. La schizophrénie est tenace, » ajouta t-il. « On ne peut pas se mettre à ta place mais j'essaie de te comprendre et de t'accompagner dans tes difficultés. Tout comme ta mère le fait et Axel aussi, à leurfaçon. »

Sur ces mots, James se retourna face au tableau de bord, déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité puis ôta les clés du contact. Harry resta un instant figé sur son siège, tentant de démêler le sens des propos de son père. C'était la première fois – lui semblait-il – que l'homme venait, à sa façon, d'exprimer son acceptation de… de sa maladie.

Ce constat lui laissa une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac durant toute la fin de la journée. Axel, ébranlé par la fin du repas désastreux chez les Dursley, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre pendant que Lily s'était installée devant un téléfilm niais à la télévision. James avait reprit la route pour aller boire un verre avec Sirius dans un pub.

Dans le calme de sa chambre, Harry fut forcé de repérer la joie de ressentir l'attachement de son père à son égard. Il soupira et attrapa son dessin prévu pour le concours des jeunes talents londoniens et le déroula au sol. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en regardant son œuvre quasiment achevée. Il travaillait avec acharnement sur ce dessin, conseillé par le professeur Treawnley pour y apporter des techniques intéressantes et demandées à l'examen final de son diplôme. Il avait opté pour un mélange de crayon de papier et de couleurs, de feutres, de craies grasses et même de peinture. C'était un amalgame de couleurs et de formes qui, l'espérait-il, n'agressait pas le regard mais au contraire, mettait en valeurs le moindre petit détail.

« Je m'en fou, je ne veux pas gagner de toute façon, » grommela t-il pour se rassurer.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et attrapa un crayon de papier finement taillé et s'installa à genoux devant la grande feuille. Il ne restait qu'un petit espace et il savait à présent comment le combler.

Avec concentration, le jeune homme se pencha en avant et commença à dessiner son père. James Potter n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place dans son œuvre alors même que Axel y figurait déjà, son éternel sac noir sur le dos et un ballon aux pieds. Tout comme Lily, Sirius, Remus, Neville et encore d'autres. Mais Harry, tout en le voulant, ignorait où et comment dessiner son père. À présent, cela lui semblait évident.

Il allait les dessiner tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

 _Voilà :)_


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour vous tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre là est plus court mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le mixer avec le chapitre suivant alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout. En tout cas, il est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire ! Je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews de cette semaine car je suis dans un lieu où j'ai très peu de réseau et j'ai plutôt choisi de l'utiliser pour vous poster les chapitres de la semaine et ensuite "break de internet" et place à l'écriture uniquement ;)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 39 : Ça revient._

Harry et Drago étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre devant l'entrée de Poudlard, se tenant niaisement les mains avec un léger sourire fleuri au coin des lèvres. Le silence les entourait mais il n'avait rien de gênant. Il était plutôt tendre et affectueux. Drago laissa finalement échapper un rire rauque en roulant des yeux puis il tira Harry par le bras, l'obligeant à se coller à lui. S'inquiétant peu de la rougeur de son petit-ami, le blond pencha la tête jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Le baiser affola le cœur de Harry et il se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte de son petit-ami. Ses bras étaient chauds et l'enserraient dans un étau réconfortant. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut en qualifiant Drago de cette façon. À présent, entre eux, plus aucun doute ne subsistait sur la nature de leur relation.

« C'était super cette séance de cinéma, » chuchota t-il.

« J'ai adoré, » confia Harry d'une petite voix.

C'était la seconde sortie autorisée de Harry en toute autonomie en dehors de ses trajets quotidiens pour se rendre à son stage au musée Albert et Victoria au cœur de Londres. Là, il avait l'autorisation du Dr Shacklebolt pour quitter les murs de Poudlard et aller où bon lui chantait. Ce souffle de liberté avait provoqué en lui un enthousiasme nouveau.

À deux reprises, Drago était venu jusqu'à l'hôpital en bus. La première fois, ils s'étaient baladés dans le parcours vitae tracé dans la forêt accolant le château. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à Leicester Square pour s'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma et regarder une comédie américaine.

En début d'après-midi, Harry était encore tétanisé à l'idée de se retrouver dans une pièce noire et entouré d'inconnu. La décontraction de Drago dans cette situation avait été un premier pas pour se détendre. Sa main posée sur la sienne puis les caresses explicites sur son entrejambe au milieu du film avaient été l'apothéose de la relaxation.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là à mon anniversaire même si tu ne m'as donné la réponse que aujourd'hui, » bougonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te l'ai proposé il y a des semaines maintenant. »

« Mes parents ont mis un siècle à se décider, » s'excusa Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais, par je ne sais quel mystère, ils sont d'accords ! J'ai pas posé mille questions, je les ai juste remercié. »

Après avoir harcelé ses parents pendant les vacances d'avril, ils avaient finalement accepté de le voir assister à la soirée d'anniversaire de Drago prévue au début du mois de juin et même… d'y dormir ! Harry savait que la situation risquait de devenir angoissante à mesure que la date s'approchera mais pour le moment, il était juste euphorique de participer à sa première soirée de ce type.

« Tu verras, ça va être dément ! » s'enthousiasma le blond. « Mon père va probablement faire une descente juste avant de me laisser la maison pour s'assurer qu'aucune drogue n'est cachée dans les gobelets mais on va s'éclater. »

« On sera nombreux ? » s'enquit Harry.

Emporté par sa joie d'être invité officiellement à l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, il ne s'était posé aucune question de ce genre avant aujourd'hui. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air indécis. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini seraient probablement de la partie en tant que meilleurs amis du jeune Malefoy. Est-ce que ce Théodore qui regardait Drago avec des yeux de merlans frits au fast-food où travaillait Axel serait présent ? À peine cette pensée effleura son esprit que la jalousie le rongea aussitôt.

« Pas tant que ça. Partir de Salem a révélé qui étaient mes vrais amis, » grimaça Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement détendu. « Maman va faire appel à un traiteur pour proposer un buffet froid et on a déjà la sono pour la musique. »

« Un traiteur ? » articula Harry avec difficulté. « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Le regard offusqué du garçon le fit pouffer et il secoua la tête, effaré par le train de vie des Malefoy. Il sourit avec tendresse en observant ses joues blêmes se colorer d'une douce rougeur. Harry fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'il lui restait à peine deux semaines pour trouver un présent correct à offrir à Drago. Il voulait lui trouver quelque chose de vraiment chouette.

« Tu ne loues pas les services d'un traiteur à ton anniversaire ? » s'étonna faussement Drago.

« Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire, » répliqua Harry avec détachement. « Juste avec mes parents, mon parrain et Remus. »

« Cette année, tu pourras peut-être faire quelque chose pour tes dix-sept ans en juillet. Tu as des amis maintenant. »

Harry roula des yeux face à l'indélicatesse de son ami mais un sourire heureux éclaira son visage en songeant à cette éventualité. Chaque année, Axel avait une foule d'amis à inviter pour marquer le coup de son anniversaire. Habituellement, Harry fuyait la maison lorsque cela arrivait mais cette année… Il était bien tenté pour organiser lui-même quelque chose.

Après tout, il avait des amis à inviter à présent : Neville et sa copine Luna, Drago, Colin si son état le permettait. C'était mieux que rien, non ? Il balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main dans l'air, songeant que plusieurs semaines allaient s'écouler avant que la question ne se pose concrètement.

« Je ne pourrai pas venir mercredi prochain, » regretta le blond. « J'ai un tutorat toute l'après-midi pour ma préparation des A-Levels. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » assura Harry alors même que la tristesse voilait son regard. « On se verra quand tu auras le temps. »

Dix-sept heures sonna et les deux adolescents grimacèrent. L'heure limite de Harry était arrivée et les professionnels de Poudlard l'attendaient probablement déjà de pied ferme. Cette fois-ci, ils n'hésitèrent pas avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre et de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry laissa le tumulte de sensations le gagner et lui insuffler un bien-être profond. Se quitter fut encore plus difficile que la dernière fois et Harry craignait que la distance ne finisse pas être trop étouffante.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec Drago ? » lui demanda Émeline Vance quand il traversa l'entrée du groupe Gryffondor. « Il avait l'air en pleine forme. »

« C'était cool, » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

L'envie de hurler à tue-tête son amour pour Drago Malefoy le frappa mais il garda les lèvres scellées, enfouissant cette idée au fond de lui-même. Si sa relation avec Drago lui paraissait être une évidence à présent, il voulait garder cela secret pour l'instant. Profiter de ce bien-être était bien plus important dans l'immédiat plutôt que de se heurter à de nouvelles difficultés. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de sa famille en apprenant la façon dont Drago et lui se touchaient mais il n'était vraiment pas désireux de s'y confronter.

« Le professeur Treawnley n'arrête pas de vanter ton merveilleux travail pour le concours des jeunes talents londoniens, » poursuivit l'éducatrice en le détaillant avec attention. « Crois-tu que j'aurais l'opportunité de voir ton œuvre avant la date du concours ? »

« Elle est persuadée que c'est réussi mais je n'en suis pas si sûr, » grommela Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je vais me ridiculiser ! »

L'enjouement de son enseignante face à son immense dessin enfin fini le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle était si sûre de son talent que lui-même finissait par le croire et être particulièrement fier de sa création ! Il la trouvait en effet plutôt réussie et les multitudes de détails évoquaient tous quelque chose en lui qui le remuait. Est-ce que ça suffirait cependant à ne pas être moqué lors du concours ? Il l'ignorait totalement.

« Quelle idée ! Je suis certaine que ta création est à la hauteur de tes heures de travail passées dessus.»

Touché par les mots de l'éducatrice spécialisée, Harry s'engouffra dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se déchaussa, envoyant balader ses baskets à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, étrangement fatigué après cette après-midi riche en émotions. Son sexe pulsa de plaisir en se remémorant les douces caresses du blond à son égard. Lui-même avait frotté l'entrejambe de Drago à travers son jean, allant plus loin qu'il ne l'avait osé jusque là. Un sourire épanoui étira ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

« _Sale petit monstre_! »

La voix sifflante mordit son esprit avec force et l'obligea à sortir de son sommeil, le souffle haletant. Harry fut en une seconde assis sur son lit et un vertige retourna son estomac du fait de son changement de position rapide. Il posa une main sur son front pour équilibrer sa vision et il prit une grande inspiration en tombant face à face avec Lord Voldemort.

Le choc de le revoir après presque quatre semaines d'absence lui coupa la respiration et il ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche asséchée. L'homme était toujours aussi monstrueux que d'habitude mais Harry réalisa que sa peur s'était comme… amoindrie. Ce fut en fait une colère brûlante qui naquit dans ses entrailles et il se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de l'horrible personnage.

« _Espèce de sale petit con ingrat,_ » cingla l'homme avec dureté. « _Tu es un traître qui batifole dans les bras d'une petite tapette. Je te le ferais payer jusqu'à ce que tu le tues toi-même._ »

Les mots horribles du sorcier se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage. Il songea à reculer dans son lit dans l'espoir de se fondre dans le mur mais à la place, il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol et se rua dans la salle de bain. Ses mains tremblaient violemment quand il tourna le robinet vivement. Un jet d'eau s'écoula avec force et Harry plaça ses mains en coupe en-dessous pour y récolter de l'eau fraîche. Il s'en aspergea le visage et frissonna.

En se redressant, son regard croisa celui carmin de Voldemort dans le miroir. Il serra ses mains en poing en ne s'apercevant même pas que ses ongles rentraient dans ses paumes dans un pic douloureux. Il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face mais garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens, la rage brûlant en lui.

« Ferme-là, » menaça Harry. « Ferme ta foutue grande gueule. »

« _Quelle horrible déception de te voir si faible, si niais pour un garçon, si crédule à accepter d'être ici. J'aurai dû te tuer plus tôt. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre._ »

La méchanceté suintant des paroles de Voldemort le transperça et il poussa un cri enragé, les larmes gonflant dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et entendit le rire moqueur de l'homme traverser les brumes de son esprit et le frapper de plein fouet.

« FERME-LA ET PARS ! PARS DE MA VIE ! » hurla t-il.

Hors de lui, Harry jeta son poing droit devant lui, heurta le miroir ovale suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. Sous l'impact, il se brisa en morceaux dans un fracas assourdissant. Les bris de verre s'effondrèrent dans l'évier mais aussi au sol, volant tout autour de lui. Les larmes brouillant sa vue, Harry attrapa un débris long d'une dizaine de centimètres et ses doigts se resserrèrent dessus dans un geste tremblant.

« _Tue-toi. Tue-toi. Tue-toi._ »

« TU N'EXISTES PAS ! »

L'ordre était cinglant et glacial. Harry rouvrit les yeux et fut forcé de constater le miroir brisé. Les parties encore accrochées au mur pendaient lamentablement et il remarqua la silhouette de Voldemort se flouter, devenir plus évanescente. Malgré lui, il fut tenté d'obéir à l'homme. Le morceau de verre frotta contre la paume de sa main droite et il cligna des yeux sous le choc de voir une large traînée rougeâtre se mêler au débris dans le lavabo.

Ses larmes explosèrent finalement sur son visage et Harry se pencha en avant, la tête presque plongée dans le lavabo. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que ses deux mains étaient fourrées dans le verre et ses jambes manquèrent de céder sous son poids. La brûlure des coupures de ses mains était à peine perceptible, tels de légers picotements.

« Laisse-moi vivre normalement, je t'en supplie, » chuchota t-il à bout de force.

Des bras fermes s'enroulèrent soudain autour de lui et le tira en arrière. Effrayé, Harry poussa un hurlement venant du plus profond de son âme. Il lança son bras en arrière, tentant de frapper son agresseur mais il loupa sa cible. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il voulut mordre le bras le tenant mais son geste, anticipé, échoua. L'horrible bruit du verre crissant sous des chaussures l'assourdit et il fut soudain hors de la salle de bain.

« Tout va bien, mon grand. Tout va bien. »

Dans sa panique, Harry reconnut la voix de Kingsley. Il cligna des yeux et voulut se dégager de la poigne de l'homme pour se terrer dans un coin mais les bras restèrent fermement enroulés autour de son torse. Épuisé, Harry s'affaissa légèrement et s'appuya contre la poitrine de son psychiatre.

Rassuré de l'absence de Lord Voldemort, Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Sa vue se stabilisa à partir du moment où il cessa de se débattre. Le soleil de ce mois de mai commençait à décliner dans le ciel et laissait entrer une lumière rosée naturelle dans la chambre. Harry resta de longues minutes dans l'étreinte rassurante du psychiatre, s'accrochant même à ses avant-bras pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

« Nous devons te soigner, » murmura Kingsley au bout d'un moment. « Mrs Pompresh va arriver. »

L'homme le guida jusqu'à son lit et Harry s'effondra dessus. Il s'allongea sur le flanc droit, les bras recroquevillés autour de son corps. Il se sentait engourdi comme s'il flottait au-dessus de son propre corps. Il baissa un regard effaré sur ses mains recouvertes de sang. Les coupures devaient être fines mais nombreuses, laissant des traînées rouges envelopper ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Pompresh apparut, une trousse de pharmacie noire entre les mains. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et Harry sentit une chaleur rassurante enfler en lui face à la sympathie habituelle de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il tressaillit quand elle désinfecta ses mains mais le Dr Shacklebolt s'assit près de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur sa hanche.

« Vous me semblez fatigué Mr Potter. Reposez-vous ce soir, » ordonna t-elle d'une voix sévère. « Pas de télévision dans la salle commune, pas de téléphone jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! »

« Oui Madame, » répondit-il docilement.

« Vous viendrez demain matin à l'infirmerie pour changer vos bandages. »

Sur ces mots, Mrs Pompresh lui asséna un dernier regard sévère et rassembla ses affaires avant de les fourrer dans sa trousse. Ses lèvres se pincèrent quand elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête puis elle quitta la chambre à pas rapide. Le silence s'installa et Harry ferma les yeux, à la fois éreinté et honteux de cet incident.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Malgré son envie de les ouvrir, Harry garda ses yeux fermés. Il ramena ses mains bandées contre son estomac, enserrant le bas de son sous-pull dans un geste nerveux. Ses paupières tremblotèrent dans sa lutte de rester impassible.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ça revient toujours en moi. »

« Ça ne revient pas toujours, » contredit Kingsley. « Ça revient de moins en moins. Tu luttes à merveille contre tes hallucinations mais tu ne peux pas les balayer complètement ainsi. »

Avec hésitation, Harry souleva ses paupières et croisa le regard serein de son psychiatre. Ce dernier était toujours assis près de lui, sa main posée dans un geste rassurant sur le haut de sa hanche.

« Je crois que j'ai vu que c'était pas vrai. »

La phrase de Harry était emberlificotée et il rougit face à sa propre confusion. Il poussa un soupir attristé, désireux de partager de façon clair et précise son ressenti à son psychiatre. L'homme était le seul à même de le comprendre et le conseiller.

« Enfin, je veux dire… Ça n'existe pas tout ça. C'est dans ma tête. Je le sais maintenant, » souffla Harry.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre par absence d'internet pendant mes vacances, je les ai toutes apprécié à leur juste à valeur ! Continuez ainsi, vous êtes formidables. Je vous livre cette semaine le chapitre 40 et suite à cela, il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre + l'épilogue. Aïe, aïe, aïe, la fin approche à grands pas. Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer ce chapitre en tout cas :)

Je profite de cette publication pour vous partager l'histoire de **Miss Khay** que j'ai lu et corrigé :  Les combats d'une vie dont je vous livre le résumé ici : _Dix ans qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Les voilà pourtant devant son lit d'hôpital à espérer son retour à la maison. Comment devenir une famille alors que les blessures du passé hurlent de douleurs ? Mais surtout lorsque les fantômes de sa vie militaire font leur retour ? S'ouvrir à sa famille pourrait être son plus grand combat. UA- Sans magie. Slash._

Allez la lire, elle vaut le coup d'être lue :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 40 : C'est toi qui me donne chaud._

« Tu es prêt ? »

Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers son père et grimaça d'une façon éloquente. Jusque là, il s'était vraiment senti prêt à assister à la soirée d'anniversaire de Drago. Maintenant que le jour J était arrivé et qu'il était au pied de l'immense demeure des Malefoy, le doute s'infiltra en lui. Avait-il sa place dans une soirée où il allait se mélanger avec des inconnus ?

Il leva la tête pour englober du regard la maison, ou plutôt le Manoir, de son petit-ami et sa bouche se dessécha. Drago avait gardé pour lui l'immensité de sa maison ! Ses doigts moites se resserrèrent autour du paquet cadeau entre ses mains et il déglutit. Son père l'avait conduit jusqu'à la maison de Drago et insistait pour rencontrer la mère de celui-ci afin d'échanger quelques mots avec elle au sujet de la soirée. Harry en avait d'abord été mortifié mais la décontraction de Drago à ce sujet après en avoir été informé l'avait rassuré.

« Tu as ton téléphone ? » demanda James.

Le père et le fils se tenaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre face à la double porte close en chêne massif de la maison. Difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus soucieux. Si James arrivait à présent à accepter l'amitié de son fils avec Drago Malefoy, le laisser dormir chez lui l'inquiétait. Non seulement il n'avait aucune confiance en la famille Malefoy, même si le fils semblait s'en tirer un peu mieux, et en plus de cela, Harry n'avait _jamais_ dormi chez un camarade.

« Dans ma poche, » assura Harry en se mordillant la lèvre. « J'ai pris mon chargeur et maman a mis mes médicaments dans mon sac pour ce soir et demain matin. »

Lily avait été d'ailleurs particulièrement pénible et insistante à ce sujet. De plus en plus embarrassé, Harry l'avait rabroué tout en lui promettant de prendre correctement son traitement. À présent parfaitement conscient de la nécessité de celui-ci pour l'empêcher d'être envahi par l'angoisse, il souhaitait malgré tout garder une certaine discrétion dessus.

« Bien. Tout va bien se passer. »

James appuya ses propos par une claque gentille dans son dos et Harry le foudroya du regard, malgré tout rassuré par sa présence. Finalement, l'homme appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, enclenchant une musique chantante qui résonna dans tout le Manoir. L'adolescent en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs dans le fol espoir de les aplatir davantage sur le haut de sa tête.

Quelques instants se passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Lucius Malefoy les accueillit d'un regard froid, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Il était vêtu d'un costard qui puait la richesse mais qui s'accordait parfaitement à la Mercedes garée dans la cour.

Harry tenta de sourire maladroitement et coula un regard vers son père dont le visage s'était tout autant fermé. James s'était redressé fièrement, le menton levé vers le haut. Sa jovialité habituelle s'était envolée pour ne laisser place qu'à une dureté qui rappela à Harry combien son père pouvait être effrayant. Les deux hommes ne se supportaient toujours pas et avaient espéré, l'un comme l'autre, ne pas se croiser ce jour là.

« Potter. »

« Malefoy » répliqua James de la même voix grinçante.

Ils restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot de plus et la température pourtant agréable de ce mois de juin chuta de quelques degrés. Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé et finit par se racler la gorge pour briser le silence étouffant.

En vain.

Une vague de chaleur frappa Harry et fit monter le rouge à ses joues. Merde. Ils allaient rester combien de temps ainsi à se fixer ? Se rendaient-ils compte de combien cela était gênant ? Le duel de regard était interminable mais le bruit de talons martelant le sol s'approcha d'eux et Narcissa Malefoy apparut, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, James, Harry ! »

La voix enjouée de Narcissa détonna dans le silence glacial. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, obligeant son époux à la lâcher pour se placer à côté de lui. Elle tendit une main fine et manucurée à James. Celui-ci l'attrapa et la serra avec politesse, le visage toujours fermé mais l'air un tantinet plus détendu.

« Bonjour Narcissa. »

« Bonjour Mrs Malefoy, » salua Harry d'une voix timide.

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, Lucius fit demi-tour et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison sans un regard de plus à l'encontre des Potter. Harry sentit son malaise redoubler, surtout quand le regard noir de Narcissa se posa sur son mari. Elle roula les yeux ensuite d'un air exaspéré puis se tourna vers lui avec un doux sourire.

« Drago est impatient de ton arrivé. Il est en train de déménager tout le salon avec ses amis déjà présents, » confia t-elle en souriant.

« Il m'a dit de venir plus tôt que les autres invités, » justifia Harry.

Les autres convives ne devaient pas arriver avant deux bonnes grosses heures mais Drago lui avait proposé de se présenter plus tôt chez lui. Il pourrait ainsi aider à la préparation mais surtout se détendre avant que la maison ne soit envahie par une dizaine d'adolescents. La délicatesse de son petit-ami face à ses angoisses sociales l'avait touché et il s'était empressé d'adhérer à cette proposition.

James se tenait encore sur le seuil de la porte, peu rassuré à l'idée de le laisser seul. Harry lui fit les gros yeux pour l'inciter à déguerpir et ne pas démultiplier son embarras. Ça commençait à devenir foutrement étrange de se tenir sur l'entrée, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Narcissa sembla toutefois comprendre son inquiétude car elle posa une main sur l'une des épaules de l'adolescent et adressa un regard rassurant au père de famille.

« Harry ne peut pas boire beaucoup. Il a des médicaments. »

« T'inquiètes pas papa ! » s'écria Harry en rosissant.

James lui lança un tel regard torve que le jeune homme tressaillit. Ses parents avaient posé de nombreuses conditions pour sa venue chez les Malefoy : prendre son traitement en temps et en heure, informer les parents de Drago de l'importance capitale de le faire, ne pas boire à outrance, ne pas fumer, leur envoyer plusieurs messages pour les rassurer, les appeler en cas de besoin pour qu'ils se déplacent à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, avoir le numéro de Drago et du fixe des Malefoy.

Bref, James et Lily s'étaient assurés de suffisamment encadrés cette soirée pour qu'elle se déroule au mieux malgré ses protestations. Ils ne prenaient pas toutes ses précautions chaque fois qu'Axel découchait ! Bien sûr, cet argument était peu valable en considérant le fossé entre son jumeau et lui mais tout de même…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas James, nous nous assurerons que tout se passe bien pour Harry, » promit Narcissa. « Drago m'a dit que vous aviez notre numéro en cas de besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Harry va nous communiquer le vôtre également. »

« Vous ne serez pas là. »

« En effet, Lucius et moi allons passer la nuit ailleurs pour laisser les jeunes tranquilles. Mais Drago a tout à fait conscience de… la situation et sera donc très vigilant à nous informer dès que cela s'avérera nécessaire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais fut toutefois amusé de voir son père être rassuré par la mère de Drago. Ce dernier fut finalement convaincu et il lui tendit son sac à dos préparé pour la nuit avant de l'attirer dans une brève étreinte. Harry rosit mais apprécia la chaleur rassurante des bras de l'homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit du moteur de la voiture de James résonna et Harry s'enfonça dans l'immense demeure des Malefoy, emboîtant le pas à Narcissa. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait plus avenante que les quelques fois où il l'avait aperçu à Poudlard. La sortie de son fils de l'hôpital l'avait soulagé d'un poids évident.

« Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir à la maison, Harry. Drago craignait vraiment que tu ne viennes pas. »

Surpris par ses propos, Harry leva la tête pour la regarder et il lui sourit timidement. Connaissait-elle la nature de sa relation avec son fils ? Son accueil serait-il aussi clément ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la connaissance des Malefoy de l'homosexualité de leur héritier. Peut-être aurait-il dû interroger Drago à ce sujet avant de passer le pas de la porte !

« Je vous remercie de m'accueillir Mrs Malefoy. J'espère que mon cadeau va plaire à Drago. »

Son hésitation transparaissait dans sa voix. Il jeta un regard nerveux au paquet toujours tenu entre ses mains. Obtenir le cadeau Drago s'était révélé être un vrai parcours du combattant. Sa mère voulait l'accompagner et le déposer au centre commercial mais Harry avait refusé. Il voulait lui offrir un présent particulier, intime, en lien avec leur relation sentimentale. Il avait finalement opté pour un bracelet simple, sans fioriture qui s'accordait tout à fait avec le style de Drago. Difficile de l'acheter en présence d'une personne ignorant tout de leur situation !

Après avoir assuré à sa mère pouvoir se débrouiller seul, Harry avait demandé une autorisation à Kingsley pour quitter Poudlard un mercredi après-midi. Seul. Il avait prit le bus, s'était dirigé vers le centre de Londres avant de s'engouffrer dans diverses boutiques pour y dénicher le cadeau adéquat. Il traversait l'enceinte de l'hôpital seul, hormis pour aller à son stage, pour la première fois et trouver le cadeau de Drago avait été la source de motivation nécessaire pour passer cette épreuve.

« Je suis convaincue que tu connais Drago mieux que certains de ses amis, » assura t-elle. « Il sera satisfait de ton présent, peu importe ce que contient ce paquet. »

« Merci Madame, » rosit-il de plaisir.

« Regardez qui voilà : Harry ! »

La voix aiguë de Pansy l'accueillit alors que Narcissa et lui pénétraient dans l'immense salon de la demeure. Le sol était en carrelage blanc et la même couleur se retrouvait au mur, hormis celui du fond peint d'un beige sableux. Des tableaux certainement hors de prix ornaient les murs et donnaient vie à la pièce. Une partie des meubles avait été déplacé sur le côté gauche de la pièce, laissant la partie droite libre, probablement pour y danser. Blaise et Drago étaient en train de déplacer un énorme canapé en cuir noir et ils tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, à bout de souffle.

Harry sentit son estomac tressauter de joie à la vue de son petit-ami décoiffé par l'effort, les joues empourprées et le visage recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Il était vêtu d'un vieux bermuda et d'un tee-shirt large, loin de ses vêtement habituellement bien taillés et de bonne qualité. Le voir ainsi lui donna l'impression de faire un peu plus partie de son intimité. Les mains occupées, le blond lui adressa de loin un sourire crispé.

« Bonjour Pansy, » salua Harry avec timidité.

La jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe de soirée absolument renversante, s'approcha de lui à pas rapides, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'attira dans une brève étreinte, le laissant presque liquéfié même s'il tenta d'afficher un sourire crispé. Si elle s'en aperçut, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et repartit près de la longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Elle était en train d'installer une pile de verre.

Les deux garçons lâchèrent finalement le canapé à côté de ses semblables et ils poussèrent le même soupir soulagé. Drago essuya son front avec son avant-bras et s'approcha de sa mère et lui. Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant et pour le saluer, pressa sa main avec douceur. Harry tenta de contrôler le rougissement de ses joues mais fut mortifié d'être aussi près de la mère de Drago.

Celle-ci ne dit cependant rien, les regardant simplement d'un air scrutateur. Elle frotta le bas de son menton, songeuse et son visage, tout en étant chaleureux, n'indiquait aucune émotion particulière. Drago ne lui avait pas caché l'ampleur des difficultés du fils Potter, lui confiant cependant combien il l'appréciait et désirait le voir participer à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Après de réelles hésitations, elle avait donné son accord, peu importe la réticence de Lucius. Avaient-ils tous pris trop de risques en permettant cela ?

« Peut-être devrais-tu indiquer la chambre de Harry pour cette nuit ? » proposa t-elle.

« Bonne idée. Suis-moi. Laissons Blaise et Pansy travailler un peu, » s'amusa Drago.

Ce ne fut que après avoir traversé un long couloir, monté un étage et passé à côté d'innombrables portes closes qu'ils entrèrent dans une chambre d'amie simple mais confortable. Harry laissa tomber son sac au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Le blond le plaqua contre la porte refermée et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche avec impétuosité. Le désir de son petit-ami le prit par surprise et le rendit pantelant.

« Bonjour, » susurra Drago en s'éloignant de lui.

« Crétin, » rit bêtement Harry, le souffle court.

« Voilà ta chambre ! Enfin, ta supposée chambre. Quand mes parents auront déguerpis d'ici, tu pourras dormir avec moi. »

Le sourire concupiscent de Drago ne l'effraya pas. Au contraire, cela éveilla une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins alors que des images mentales commençaient à envahir son esprit. Ils allaient dormir ensembles pour la première fois. Ils avaient vécu l'un à côté de l'autre pendant des mois à Poudlard sans jamais avoir partagés le même lit. Cette idée l'enthousiasma et il enroula une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du cou de Drago, l'attirant contre lui.

Sa spontanéité eut le mérite de surprendre le blond et ce dernier manqua de tomber contre lui, déséquilibré. Harry éclata de rire avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, inquiet de se faire entendre par les Malefoy ou les amis de Drago. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser car il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Encore une fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents savent que je suis gay, » confia le garçon avec un sourire concupiscent. « Et je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on était ensemble même si je ne leur ai rien dis de précis. »

« Ton père n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de me voir, c'est peut-être pour ça, » balbutia Harry en le dévisageant. « Je ne suis pas près d'avouer… hum, tout ça, entre nous deux à mes parents. »

Drago allait-il être vexé de son souhait de garder leur relation encore secrète par rapport à son entourage ? Le blond roula des yeux tout en caressant sa joue d'un mouvement léger des doigts.

« Oh je suis sûr que le fait qu'on soit ensemble n'aide pas mon père à t'apprécier mais il n'a pas besoin de ça pour ne pas trop aimer mes amis, » marmonna le blond en haussant les épaules. « Et je sais qu'il déteste tes parents. »

« Qui le déteste aussi, » admit Harry en souriant doucement. « Je n'ai jamais vécu un moment aussi gênant que celui où nos pères ont passé cinq bonnes minutes à se fusiller du regard en silence sur le pas de la porte de ta maison. Je te promets. »

« De toute façon, mes parents se taillent après chez Severus, » soupira son petit ami en secouant la tête. « C'est mon cadeau que tu tiens entre tes mains ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle plus pour l'anniversaire de qui je suis ici, » ironisa t-il en brandissant le paquet emballé sous le nez de l'autre garçon. « Je te le donnerai plus tard, non ? »

Trois heures plus tard, la soirée de Drago était à son apothéose. Environ une vingtaine de jeunes – bien plus que les estimations de Harry – s'entassaient dans le salon de la maison Malefoy. La musique battait son plein et se répercutait contre les murs. Le buffet avait diminué de moitié tout comme le contenu des bouteilles posées sur la grande table. Les baies vitrées étaient ouvertes, permettant aux jeunes de prendre l'air, de s'extraire de l'ambiance échauffée de l'intérieur et de fumer des cigarettes sans risquer de ruiner un des canapés richissimes du couple Malefoy.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

Drago tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et la scruta sans un mot, sa cigarette faisant des allers-retours entre ses lèvres. Il était appuyé contre la porte-fenêtre du salon, ses yeux gris observant avec un certain contentement l'ambiance survoltée de sa fête d'anniversaire. C'était une soirée réussie comme il les aimait et elle en était seulement à ses prémices. Ses amis se souviendraient longtemps de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Pansy se posa contre la fenêtre à ses côtés et Blaise les rejoignit une demi-seconde plus tard. Drago fronça les sourcils en avisant le guet-apens évident de ses deux meilleurs amis. Son ami à la peau noire avait déjà vidé trop de bouteilles de bières et son ivresse se reflétait dans son regard marron légèrement flou. Il tenait d'ailleurs une nouvelle cannette entre ses mains, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

« A propos de quoi ? »

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et attrapa son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Sans gêne, elle se saisit d'une cigarette qu'elle alluma avant d'en prendre une bouffée. Elle fit voyager son regard dans la pièce puis s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Harry.

Enfoncé dans un canapé moelleux, son petit-ami tenait un verre de soda entre les mains et écoutait avec attention le grand discours de son vieil ami Grégory Goyle, une armoire à glace dissimulant un grand cœur, assis à sa droite. À sa gauche se tenait Daphné Greengass dont les yeux se levaient régulièrement au ciel d'un air amusé.

À son grand étonnement, son petit-ami était bien plus détendu que prévu. L'arrivée continue des invités pendant une vingtaine de minutes l'avait presque glacé sur place. Il avait serré une pléthore de mains, lançant des « _salut je suis Harry_ » à tire larigot, le regard fuyant. Une fois la musique allumée, le buffet froid servi et les mains occupées à manger ou à se servir des verres de jus d'orange ou de soda, il s'était largement détendu. Drago était vigilant à rester près de lui, hormis pour fumer une cigarette de temps en temps.

« Harry ? Il n'y a aucun problème avec Harry.»

« Je ne dis pas qu'il y a un problème avec Harry, » répliqua Pansy d'une voix douce. « Il est très sympathique et absolument adorable avec sa timidité maladive. »

Drago resta impassible et seul un pincement de lèvres dénota son agacement. Il fixa Pansy du regard, sentant que le fond de la conversation n'allait guère lui convenir. Harry était loin de sa timidité excessive lors de ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Drago l'avait connu bien plus en difficulté dans ses relations avec les autres et il était épaté de le voir discuter seul avec des adolescents inconnus.

« Tout le monde se doute que c'est ton petit-ami, » gloussa Blaise, enivré. « Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés comme tels mais il paraît que tu l'as embrassé en douce dans la cuisine. »

Drago secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Évidemment que Harry était son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas un secret même s'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés ainsi officiellement. Ses deux amis le savaient depuis des semaines mais choisissaient sa soirée d'anniversaire pour l'interroger à ce sujet. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette au sol et le garda dans la main pour le jeter plus tard dans un cendrier. Il lissa d'un geste inconscient sa chemise bleu roi en attendant la suite des réjouissances.

« Il a l'air de vraiment bien t'aimer. »

« Crache le morceau Pansy, » soupira Drago en plantant son regard dans le sien. « C'est quoi le souci avec Harry ? »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns remontés en une élégante queue de cheval et tira sur le bas de sa courte robe noire. Elle chercha du soutien du côté de Blaise mais celui-ci venait de tirer une chaise et de s'affaler dessus, les yeux rivés sur le goulot de sa bouteille.

« Ne te fâche pas Drago. Blaise et moi, on s'inquiète juste un peu. »

« C'est vrai ! » approuva mollement le noir.

« T'as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier toi aussi et ça devient sérieux entre vous. Tu vas quasiment le voir tous les mercredis et je sais que vous passez des heures au téléphone. On est juste inquiet car… car Harry est à Poudlard. »

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec hésitation et Drago se raidit aussitôt, ses sourcils se fronçant. En avisant son visage fermé, Pansy ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour nuancer ses propos mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et alors ? Tous ceux qui vont à Poudlard sont des cinglés, c'est ça ? Ça tombe bien alors, je le suis aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Je n'ai jamais rien sous-entendu de tel, » se défendit-elle. « Mais tu ne peux pas nous reprocher de nous inquiéter concernant Harry. »

Les paroles de son amie, approuvées par un grognement de Blaise, firent ressurgir les doutes de Drago sur Harry. Il les avait plutôt bien étouffé après être revenu, la queue entre les jambes, s'excuser vers lui pour son silence suite à son départ de Poudlard. Depuis, leur relation avait pris un tournant inattendu et Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été autant attiré et bien avec une autre personne.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas nier les difficultés de Harry. En les découvrant tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe à Poudlard, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient interrogés sur le jeune Potter. Drago avait, à ce moment là, seulement indiqué un trouble psychique assez important sans pour autant en dévoiler davantage sur ses hallucinations, la nature de son délire et sa peur de sorciers invisibles. Ça lui semblait trop intime pour le partager avec qui que ce soit. L'inquiétude de ses amis était légitime et le renvoyait face à ses propres angoisses.

« T'as bien dit que tout est pas clair, » marmonna Blaise d'une voix pâteuse.

Le visage toujours fermé, Drago jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Harry dont les grands yeux émeraude renversants étaient toujours rivés sur Grégory avec une certaine fascination. Que pouvait bien lui raconter son ami d'enfance ? L'envie de le rejoindre, de se glisser près de lui, de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de trouver sa place dans la conversation le tirailla, écrasant les doutes renaissants en lui.

« Je le sens bien d'accord ? »

« J'adore Harry, vraiment. Il est très gentil, serviable et te rend heureux, ça crève les yeux. Mais permet moi de douter de votre histoire, » renchérit Pansy. « T'as galéré à te sortir de la drogue et à quitter Poudlard. T'es certain de vouloir être avec quelqu'un qui sera peut-être fragile toute sa vie ? »

Même ivre, Blaise sembla remarquer la colère de son meilleur ami. Il attrapa l'un des bras fins de Pansy et le serra vivement, lui intimant ainsi de mesurer ses mots pour ne pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale au milieu du salon des Malefoy.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais tout va bien entre Harry et moi, » grogna le blond. « On laisse les choses se faire. On est bien ensemble. C'est ça qui est important, non ? »

L'air dubitatif de Pansy était révélateur du fond de sa pensée mais Blaise resserra sa poigne autour de son bras et la fit chuter sur ses genoux pour mettre fin à la confrontation. Il l'encercla de ses deux bras après avoir posé au sol sa bouteille de bière. Pansy devint cramoisie et elle lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac, le faisant roter d'un air grossier qui le fit éclater de rire.

Sur l'étrange bagarre de ses amis qui se transforma en une étreinte écœurante, Drago se détourna d'eux, la gorge serrée. Et si Pansy avait raison de s'inquiéter autant ? Harry et lui avaient-ils un avenir ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond pensait à une de ses relations en terme d'avenir, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé par le passé !

« Cul-sec ! Cul-sec ! »

Les voix enjouées de Grégory et Daphné le ramena à la réalité. Il rentra dans le salon, laissant ses meilleurs amis se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre sans jamais oser franchir le pas d'un baiser. Ses yeux s'arrondirent largement en voyant Harry vider le fond d'une bouteille de bière au goulot, encouragé par les applaudissements et exclamations de ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes boire ? »

Sa voix sifflante fit sursauter les trois jeunes. Harry cessa de boire, ne laissant qu'une petite gorgée dans le culot de la bouteille. Pris sur le fait, il rosit aussitôt d'une délicate teinte qui donna envie à Drago de l'embrasser sur le champ tandis que Grégory et Daphné s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

« C'est sa deuxième bière. Ton petit protégé a une sacrée descente, » s'amusa le garçon.

« Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de sauver mon petit protégé de vos griffes alors, » répliqua Drago en tendant une main à Harry.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Drago le tira, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il attrapa la bouteille tenue par Harry d'une main et la tendit à Grégory. Si Harry en était déjà à sa deuxième bière – à son insu –, il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Avant de quitter la maison, son père s'était assuré de le menacer une nouvelle fois de l'interdiction de faire entrer ici la moindre particule de drogue. Sa mère quant à elle lui avait rabattu les oreilles sur la nécessité de veiller à Harry et de faire le nécessaire en cas de problème.

« Je tourne les yeux trois secondes et je te retrouve complètement dépravé, » susurra Drago en se penchant vers lui. « Je dois donc toujours te garder sous la main. »

« Me voir un peu plus dépravé devrait te plaire, » gloussa Harry d'un air séducteur.

L'alcool bu très rapidement lui monta à la tête tout aussi vite. À l'occasion d'une fête de famille, Sirius lui avait fait goûté une gorgée de vin mais le goût infect l'avait vite rebuté. Là, emporté par les plaisanteries des deux amis de Drago, boire de la bière lui avait paru être intéressant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en être ivre, surtout après avoir promis à ses parents d'être vigilant en raison de son traitement.

« J'ai un peu chaud, » pouffa Harry en laissant Drago le mener sur la piste de danse. « Tu te rends compte comme il fait chaud chez toi ? »

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise blanche et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons. Mince alors : il ne faisait pas si chaud dix minutes plus tôt. Il vit le regard gris de Drago se poser sur lui avec un drôle d'air, les joues empourprés mais Harry ne trouva pas le courage de l'interroger là-dessus. Il se contenta de glousser une nouvelle fois d'un air niais en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils se trouvaient à présent parmi les danseurs endiablés. Harry réussit à se souvenir de quelques prénoms : Vincent, Marcus ou encore Astoria. Il repéra les nombreux regards sur eux, sur les bras que Drago enroula autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et l'inciter à se mettre à danser. À côté de la sono, les basses se répercutaient en eux et Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner en rythme contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Drago le guider, dansant pour la première fois à une soirée de ce genre.

« J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui est chaud. »

Le sous-entendu graveleux de Drago fit relever les paupières de Harry. Ses yeux verts brillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes. Celui-ci éclata de rire, faisant voler ses bras autour du cou du blond pour se coller davantage contre lui. Des sifflements appréciateurs résonnèrent dans la pièce et Drago fusilla du regard ses plus proches amis, embarrassé mais il resserra néanmoins ses bras autour de Harry.

« C'est toi qui me donne tout chaud en moi. Chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, c'est chaud là, » chuchota Harry en plaçant une main maladroite sur son cœur.

L'alcool parlait probablement pour lui mais Drago s'en sentit bouleversé. Il sourit avec tendresse, amusé de le voir légèrement ivre. C'était niais, enfantin mais foutrement agréable à entendre. Une vague de picotement remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et fit briller ses yeux gris.

« Toi aussi tu donnes tout chaud à mon cœur, » répondit-il maladroitement.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_


	41. Chapitre 41

Hello,

Waouh, nous avons dépassé le cap des 1000 reviews avec le chapitre 40. Ca y'est... Je suis super heureuse, fière et flattée de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Merci à vous ! Je vous livre le chapitre 41 qui, à la base, n'existait pas et que j'ai rajouté cette semaine. Il y aura donc encore 1 chapitre publié la semaine prochain puis l'épilogue :) A partir de demain, je suis en vacances à Londres (où je vais visiter Les Studios Harry Potter ^^) donc je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews mais je les lirais toutes attentivement malgré tout !

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 41 : Ensembles_

La fête d'anniversaire de Drago fut un véritable succès. Harry, un peu ivre avec les quelques bières bues à l'insu de son petit-ami, se sentit fatigué assez rapidement. L'effet combiné de l'alcool et de ses médicaments n'aidaient sûrement pas. À un moment dans la soirée, il s'était senti un peu coupable d'avoir désobéi à ses parents et d'avoir bu un peu d'alcool alors qu'ils avaient insisté sur la dangerosité de cette combinaison avec son traitement. Mais Grégory et Daphné étaient si cool, si gentils, si amusants que Harry avait eu honte de devoir refuser une bouteille de bière. Lui-même se rendait bien compte de combien cela était stupide mais il n'avait pas envie d'être, encore une fois, l'intrus, l'étranger, celui à part.

Les Malefoy avaient acheté un gâteau d'anniversaire absolument fabuleux chez un traiteur et la mâchoire de Harry s'était décrochée en avisant la hauteur du gâteau. Pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette abondance, Drago avait soufflé ses bougies avant de déballer une montagne de présents de la part de ses amis. Assistant à sa première fête d'anniversaire de sa vie, Harry avait été décontenancé par le nombre de cadeaux mais aussi de voir Drago faire la bise à tout le monde, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

Le moment venu d'offrir le sien, Harry était très stressé et il avait tendu son paquet, les mains tremblantes, à son petit-ami. Autour d'eux, les sifflements suggestifs s'étaient élevés et Harry était devenu cramoisi. Drago s'était contenté de rouler des yeux, amusé par les simagrées de ses amis avant de déballer tranquillement le cadeau. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sous la surprise de découvrir le joli bracelet fin et ouvragé offert par Harry.

« Il est magnifique, » lui avait chuchoté le blond en le serrant contre lui.

Par chance, Drago ne l'embrassa pas devant tout le monde pour ne pas augmenter son embarras. Quelques exclamations déçues s'élevèrent quand ils se reculèrent sans s'être embrassés mais Harry repéra l'émotion dans les yeux gris du blond.

Une fois tout le monde parti ou endormi dans le salon des Malefoy, ils s'éclipsèrent à l'étage, main dans la main pour retrouver la chambre de Drago. Le cœur de Harry battait à vive allure, émoustillé à l'idée de dormir pour la première fois de sa vie avec son petit-ami. Sans grande surprise, la chambre de l'adolescent était gigantesque et respirait le luxe.

« Je suis crevé, » confia Harry en ôtant sa chemise pour passer son haut de pyjama. « Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps. C'est bien que nous ayons déjà rangé un peu le salon. Il y aura moins à faire quand on se réveillera. »

« Es-tu vraiment en train d'enfiler un pyjama ? » s'écria Drago d'un air faussement outré. « Enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! »

« Pardon ? Mais je dors toujours avec un tee-shirt et … »

Drago le coupa en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un peu échevelé par la fougue de son petit copain, Harry se laissa faire avant de se réveiller. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Drago et ce dernier s'éloigna quelques instants pour ôter à toute vitesse son vêtement. Malgré les joues rougissantes de Harry, il sa débarrassa également de son pantalon à pince. Décoiffé, le visage rosi et seulement vêtu de son boxer, Drago était à tomber à la renverse. Harry se sentit incroyablement chanceux d'être parvenu à attirer un homme tel que lui.

« J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça, » chuchota le blond en posant ses mains sur le bouton de pantalon de Harry. « Je peux ? »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge un peu serrée par l'inquiétude. Il était toujours très touché par la sollicitude et la délicatesse de Drago lors de leurs moments intimes. Harry leva les jambes puis envoya voltiger son pantalon quelque part dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux quand le blond fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes et il se sentit incroyablement vulnérable à être ainsi nu sous son regard.

Mais Drago ne tarda pas à ôter son propre boxer. Tous les deux nus, dans le silence nocturne de la maison, Harry eut l'impression de revenir quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était mortifié de découvrir que son corps pouvait et avait le droit de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Son sang se dirigeait tout droit dans son sexe, le faisant se dresser. Il ne se sentit pas trop gêné en remarquant l'érection déjà bien droite de Drago.

« Allons sur le lit, » murmura le blond avec douceur en lui prenant la main pour le guider.

« Je me sens… stressé, » avoua Harry en détournant le regard. « Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Être nu avec toi dans un lit, c'est la première fois et…»

« Ne panique pas, » souffla Drago avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri. « Regarde le côté pratique : ça sera bien plus confortable que nos salles de bains à Poudlard ou pire, les toilettes de l'hôpital ! »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire à la fois amusé et nerveux. Effectivement, Drago et lui avaient du redoubler de ruse pour trouver le moyen d'avoir quelques moments intimes, notamment depuis que le jeune Malefoy avait quitté l'hôpital Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas le droit de le recevoir dans sa chambre. Alors, la dernière fois, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfermer dans un des cabinets des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. En y repensant, Harry avait honte mais ça avait été un moment aussi très amusant !

« On ne va pas… »

« Faire l'amour ? » supposa Drago.

Harry acquiesça, les joues brûlantes et à sa grande surprise, son petit-ami adopta la même couleur que lui.

« Non, on va juste faire un câlin, » marmonna Drago.

« Tu as déjà… eu une relation sexuelle ? » chuchota Harry, mortifié de poser une telle question.

« Sérieux Harry ? Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? » s'exclama Drago en écarquillant les yeux, le visage rouge.

« Je veux juste savoir !Je sais que tu as déjà eu des petits-copains contrairement à moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant avec tes questions à la noix, » râla le blond. « Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Juste des préliminaires, des trucs comme ça. »

Profondément embarrassé par son aveu qui rassura complètement Harry, Drago termina sa phrase en enroulant sa main autour du sexe mi-tendu de Harry. Ce dernier lâcha une inspiration tremblante. Drago resta quelques secondes immobile avant de descendre sa main la long de sa hampe. Harry haleta, des vagues de plaisir se propageant aussitôt en lui. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit confortable, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Oh mon dieu, peu importe le nombre de fois où Drago le masturbait, Harry était toujours effaré par la source de plaisir que cela créait en lui.

Le regard que Drago lui lança le brûla littéralement de l'intérieur et Harry, les mains tremblantes, tâtonna à son tour jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se serrent autour de l'érection du garçon. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un souffle pantelant et Harry se sentit particulièrement fier d'être celui provoquant ce son chez le blond.

Ils se masturbèrent l'un et l'autre en silence, sans se lâcher du regard. Alors même qu'il était nu, Harry avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Un petit vent nocturne pénétrait dans la chambre grâce à la fenêtre entrouverte mais c'était bien insuffisant pour calmer le feu ardent en lui. S'il était soulagé que Drago prévoit uniquement de faire un câlin et non pas de passer à l'étape supérieure, une partie de lui en était déçue.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Drago se recula un peu, le forçant à lâcher son érection. Ensuite, Drago le chevaucha et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le corps de Harry se raidit un peu, ne comprenant pas ce que le blond s'apprêtait à faire. Jusque là, ils n'avaient jamais partagé le même lit alors Drago n'avait jamais pu se positionner ainsi au-dessus de lui.

« Détend-toi, » murmura Drago.

Néanmoins, Harry remarqua que le garçon était aussi stressé que lui. Un frisson de plaisir traversa son corps quand les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur son cou. Le corps de Drago était chaud contre le sien mais c'était foutrement agréable. Les lèvres continuèrent leur chemin sur son torse, laissant une traînée humide chaque fois que la langue venait titiller sa peau. Le souffle de Harry devint encore plus court alors que son érection était pressée contre l'estomac de Drago.

Oh mon dieu !

Le visage de Harry devint cramoisi quand celui de Drago se retrouva très près de son sexe. Après un dernier regard brûlant, la bouche de son petit ami s'ouvrit largement et engloutit entièrement son pénis. Harry poussa un cri, renversé par la vague de plaisir qui le frappa de plein fouet. Un nouveau gémissement quitta ses lèvres et ses mains se crispèrent autour du drap. Ses hanches se soulevèrent contre sa volonté et son sexe tapa contre le palais de Drago.

« Oh Drago ! » haleta Harry en fermant les yeux. « Oh mon dieu. »

La bouche occupée, l'héritier Malefoy ne lui répondit pas mais le gratifia d'un regard brûlant et Harry poussa un grognement sonore.

« Je-je vais… éjaculer, » balbutia difficilement Harry.

Le blond le lécha une dernière fois avant de remplacer sa bouche par ses doigts. Il le masturba si fort que l'orgasme le prit de court, le faisant crier longuement. Son ventre se retrouva maculé de son sperme et Harry, le souffle court, se laissa tomber contre la tête de lit.

Le silence revint dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration rapide de Harry. Drago s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air particulièrement fier de lui.

« C'était… waouh. »

« Je sais. Merci, » répondit pompeusement le blond.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago avait à son tour éjaculé grâce à la main de Harry. Celui-ci n'osa pas lui faire une fellation comme il venait d'en recevoir une. C'était quelque chose d'encore un peu trop effrayant à faire pour lui, même s'il venait de connaître le plaisir terrible que cela provoquait ! Lorsqu'il commença à s'en excuser, son petit-ami secoua la tête d'un air rassurant et lui embrassa chastement les lèvres.

Il était à présent quatre heures du matin et les deux adolescents étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Harry ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était couché aussi tard. Ça lui arrivait si rarement, bon sang. Ça faisait tellement de bien de connaître _enfin_ ce qui faisait une vie normale. Une soirée entre amis comme celle-ci, Harry n'en avait jamais connu. Drago avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il lui offrait en l'invitant à faire partie de sa vie, lui qui avait été si souvent l'élément en trop ou à cacher ?

« Je vais regarder mon téléphone, » chuchota t-il en se tortillant d'entre les bras de Drago. « Je suis sûr que mes parents m'ont encore envoyé un SMS. »

« J'ai dis à ma mère que tout allait bien avant de monter, » confia Drago.

Entièrement nu, Harry quitta le lit, un peu embarrassé de se montrer ainsi mais le regard appréciateur du blond lui donna un regain de confiance en lui. Il ramassa son pantalon traînant dans un coin de la grande chambre et extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière. Il avait trois messages non-lus.

Le premier était de Neville : _Souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à blondinet ! Profite en bien, Harry. Tu le mérites._

« Neville te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! » s'exclama Harry en souriant en gardant pour lui le surnom affectueux de son ami. « Je lui ai demandé conseil pour ton cadeau par téléphone. Il m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée alors… »

« Et il avait raison, » rassura aussitôt Drago en attrapant un paquet de cigarette sur sa table de chevet. « Le bracelet est magnifique. Quand as-tu été le chercher ? »

« La semaine dernière. J'ai eu une autorisation de Poudlard. J'y ai été seul. »

Il était si fier d'être sorti entièrement seul de l'hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, bon sang ! À son retour à Poudlard, tout le monde l'avait félicité : les éducateurs du groupe Gryffondor comme Kingsley. Il avait avoué à son psychiatre avoir eu des moments d'angoisse, notamment dans la foule se massant sur la voie piétonne et qu'il était resté accroché à son téléphone portable _au cas où_ mais finalement, tout s'était très bien passé.

Harry répondit rapidement à Neville malgré l'heure tardive. Son meilleur ami devait passer à Poudlard la semaine prochaine pour qu'ils papotent un coup. Harry avait hâte de le revoir. Ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais à son ami. Il s'estimait déjà très heureux que Neville lui accorde tant de temps. Son ami lui avait même proposé de venir avec Luna et lui au bowling dans une dizaine de jours ! Harry avait accepté et Neville l'avait encouragé à convier Drago à leur petite sortie. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son petit-ami.

Tous les deux à Durmstrang, Neville et Drago ne s'adressaient quasiment jamais la parole. À son arrivée dans cette école secondaire, après sa sortie à Poudlard, Drago n'avait pas tenu à informer ses nouveaux camarades qu'il avait passé quelques mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il craignait que s'afficher avec Neville, dont l'hospitalisation n'était pas passée inaperçue chez ses camarades et avait suscité beaucoup de ragots, ne soit le démarrage d'une rumeur. Et puis, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été amis. Leur seul point commun était Harry. Alors ce dernier hésitait un peu à le convier à un après-midi avec Neville et Luna.

« C'est génial ! Tu t'en rends compte ? » demanda Drago en tirant une taffe dans sa cigarette. « Avant, tu n'avais même pas le droit de sortir avec moi hors de Poudlard et maintenant tu vas jusqu'au centre-ville tout seul. »

Dit ainsi, c'était un peu gênant mais le franc parler de Drago ne le dérangeait plus. Il appréciait même la langue fourchue du blond qui, sans même s'en apercevoir parfois, s'adressait aux autres en les mettant profondément mal à l'aise.

« Ouais c'est plutôt cool, » admit Harry en répondant rapidement aux messages de sa mère et de son frère. « D'ailleurs, dans dix jours, je vais au bowling avec Neville et Luna. »

« Un mercredi après-midi ? » interrogea le blond d'un ton inquisiteur. « On ne doit pas se voir les mercredis normalement ? »

« C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu pouvais venir avec nous. Ça serait super, non ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'amuser tous les quatre. »

« Tous les quatre ? » répéta Drago en arquant un sourcil. « Tu sais que sa petite amie est un peu perchée. Bon, j'avoue qu'ils vont bien ensemble. »

« Elle n'est pas perchée ! » protesta le jeune Potter en secouant la tête. « Si tu te donnais la peine de la connaître, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais. »

La mine de Drago était clairement dubitative. Harry lui-même reconnaissait qu'il existait un fossé entre la personnalité de Luna Lovegood et celle de Drago Malefoy. Tous les deux étaient antinomiques et Harry savait que les voir ensembles serait profondément amusant.

Un sourire tendre glissa sur les lèvres de Harry en remarquant que le blond ne lui avait pas assené un _non_ catégorique ! C'était bon signe. Drago ne pouvait de toute façon pas accepter quelque chose sans râler un minimum. C'était probablement un code d'honneur qu'il s'efforçait de respecter en toute circonstance. En le travaillant au corps, il était certain de pouvoir le convaincre de participer à cet après-midi.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère et même Axel en leur indiquant qu'il allait se coucher et que la soirée avait été génial, il reposa son téléphone portable sur le bureau de Drago puis attrapa son boxer. Il le remit malgré le grognement déçu du blond. Il vint se rallonger près de lui et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du garçon, frissonnant de plaisir quand un de ses bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. C'était incroyable comme Harry se sentait bien et à sa place. Une vive émotion le saisit à la gorge.

« Tes parents savent que tu es gay. »

« Ouais. Ils le savent depuis un an maintenant, » acquiesça Drago en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier posé sur sa table de chevet. « Peut-être un peu plus en fait. Je ne leur ai pas vraiment dis. Un jour, ils sont venus me chercher à l'internat et ils m'ont surpris en train d'embrasser Théodore. »

« Théodore ? » répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Celui que tu tenais contre toi lorsqu'on s'est croisé au fast-food et que tu faisais mine de m'ignorer ? »

Drago eut la décence de paraître gêné et Harry plissa les yeux, la colère s'éveillant en lui. Alors ce Théodore n'était pas une erreur de parcours ? Drago avait déjà eu une relation avec lui ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enquit plus tôt de qui était ce Théodore bon sang ?

« Théo est juste un pote d'enfance, » justifia Drago en haussant les épaules.

« Un pote d'enfance ? Je sais que je n'ai pas d'amis d'enfance mais crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère fourrer sa langue de la bouche d'un ancien ami ! » s'écria Harry, la jalousie le bouffant littéralement de l'intérieur. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été ensemble. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? »

Waouh. La jalousie amoureuse était un sentiment très étrange. Harry l'avait déjà ressenti à de nombreuses reprises. Combien de fois s'était-il rendu malade en voyant Axel et son père passer un moment complice alors que lui-même était incapable d'échanger deux mots avec James ? Combien de fois avait-il été rongé par la jalousie en constatant que son jumeau et son parrain s'entendaient bien mieux que lui et Sirius ? Combien de fois avait-il été jaloux de Axel, de ses bonnes notes, de sa vie sociale riche, de sa facilité à vivre avec les autres, de sa normalité ?

Donc, la jalousie, Harry la connaissait et il avait vécu avec elle pendant un bon paquet d'année. Par chance, son hospitalisation à Poudlard lui avait permis de renouer des liens plus forts et sains avec les différents membres de sa famille. Petit à petit, sa jalousie s'était muée en acceptation et il avait pu être fier de lui-même en voyant que Axel n'avait pas forcément plus de valeur que lui. Ils étaient juste… différents.

« Hé, Harry, calme-toi, » chuchota Drago, un peu désarçonné par sa vive réaction. « Théo et moi sommes amis depuis longue date et on a eu quelques rapprochements mais… C'est toi qui était là ce soir. »

Harry cligna des yeux, forcé de reconnaître l'absence du garçon. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs ! Il n'aurait pas été certain de vouloir serrer la main de Théodore Nott et de faire des mondanités avec lui.

« Théodore n'était pas là, » insista le blond. « C'est toi que j'ai harcelé pendant des semaines pour savoir si tu pouvais assister à ma fête d'anniversaire. Pas Théo. »

« C'est vrai, » soupira Harry, un peu gêné par sa jalousie excessive.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé. Quand je suis parti de Poudlard, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec l'hôpital. Ça me renvoyait à cette période si sombre de ma vie. Ça a été pour moi un tel échec de me retrouver enfermé en psychiatrie. »

Même si plusieurs mois s'étaient passés depuis la sortie de Drago de Poudlard, la douleur et la honte étaient encore palpables dans la voix du garçon. Harry fronça les sourcils et quitta l'étreinte chaleureuse de Drago pour mieux le voir.

« Je risque d'être enfermé à Poudlard pendant encore longtemps, » murmura t-il d'une voix aiguë. « Je ne sais pas quand je vais quitter l'hôpital et seulement si je vais en sortir un jour. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » protesta aussitôt Drago en fronçant les sourcils. « Je… Ça m'était insupportable d'être à Poudlard et d'avoir cette étiquette de toxico enfermé collée au front mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est bien que tu sois à Poudlard. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu détestes Poudlard ? »

« Je ne déteste pas Poudlard. Je sais que l'hôpital m'a aidé. Si mes parents ne m'avaient pas forcé à y rester, je serais sûrement encore en train de me droguer avec des gens qui se prétendent être mes amis. C'est juste que c'est difficile d'admettre que j'ai été interné à l'âge de seize ans à cause de tout ça. »

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui faisait que ce soit bien que lui-même soit à Poudlard alors que Drago, même plusieurs mois après, peinait à accepter son propre parcours au sein de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« Viens contre moi, » chuchota Drago en ouvrant les bras pour l'inciter à revenir se blottir contre lui. « Harry, je ne suis pas bête et toi non plus. On sait que Poudlard te fait du bien et que tu serais très malheureux dans une école comme Durmstrang. Je m'en fiche que tu sois à Poudlard. C'est juste d'être avec toi qui me convient. »

Le blond,si acariâtre habituellement, était particulièrement loquace ce soir là et Harry sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il était bêtement ému par ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme une déclaration de son petit-ami. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un sourire heureux venait se loger sur ses lèvres. Il doutait de trouver un jour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que Drago.

« Qu'ont-ils dis ? » demanda Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. « Tes parents ? Au sujet de ton homosexualité. »

Il y eut un léger silence et Harry releva la tête, ses cheveux ébènes chatouillant le torse pâle de Drago, pour croiser son regard gris. Le blond poussa un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« Mon père a d'abord pensé que c'était un nouveau caprice de ma part, une façon de le faire chier jusqu'au bout. À cette époque là, j'étais vraiment accro à la cocaïne et il s'est dit que je lui disais ça simplement pour le rendre fou, » confia t-il en baissant les yeux. « Je crois que ça le rassurait vraiment de se dire que c'était une nouvelle lubie de ma part plutôt que d'envisager que c'était peut-être réel. »

« Comment… Comment a t-il fait pour l'accepter ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il l'a vraiment accepté, » avoua Drago en haussant les épaules. « On en parle jamais. Mes parents ont bien compris qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi. Mon père en est malade. Il refusait que tu viennes à mon anniversaire. »

« Je me disais bien qu'il ne m'appréciait pas trop, » s'horrifia Harry. « Je ne devrais pas être là. Ma présence l'encourage sûrement à encore plus me détester ! Non seulement tu es avec un garçon mais en plus de cela, tu l'as trouvé à Poudlard et t'as choisi le fils de James Potter, l'une des personnes qu'il exècre le plus au monde. J'imagine sa tête. »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire amusé même si Harry ne saisissait pas vraiment le côté comique de la situation. Lucius Malefoy devait être horrifié de savoir que son fils s'accoquinait avec lui !

« Peu importe d'où tu viennes, crois-moi, mon père aura du mal avec cette idée alors c'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas trop, » assura Drago en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de la main. « Et puis, ma mère fait office de tampon entre nous. Elle est beaucoup plus ouverte à notre relation. »

Harry n'en doutait pas : Narcissa Malefoy était d'une gentillesse sans faille derrière son côté glacial et hautain. Comme avec Drago, il suffisait de franchir le mur de prime abord insurmontable qui maintenait ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Mes parents ne sont au courant de rien. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à leur dire. Je… Je n'arrive pas à l'assumer aussi facilement que toi, » insista Harry en rivant son regard dans celui de Drago. « Et puis, les relations avec mes parents, mon frère et toute ma famille commencent seulement à s'arranger et à être normales. Le week-end dernier, mon père m'a proposé d'aller faire du vélo avec Axel et lui. Ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Tu te rends comptes, Drago ? »

Sa voix était un mélange d'angoisse et d'enthousiasme incontrôlé. Drago hocha vivement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait parfaitement cela.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ça pour le moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter des choses calmes entre ma famille et moi, » ajouta t-il. « Ça paraît un peu fou et ridicule, je sais. C'est juste que c'est tellement bien et normal. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu ça de ma vie. Ça n'a quasiment jamais été entre mon père et moi. »

« Harry, on a tout notre temps avant de leur dire quoique ce soit à notre sujet, » assura Drago d'une voix ferme. « Tu as la chance de renouer avec ton père et les autres membres de ta famille alors fais-le. Pour l'instant, notre histoire va continuer comme elle l'est maintenant. On avisera le moment venu pour en parler avec tes proches. »

« Tu seras là ? »

« Bien sûr. Je serais toujours là. »

* * *

 _Voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis :)_


	42. Chapitre 42

Hello,

Comment ça va ? J'ai visité les Studios Harry Potter à Londres, c'était génial :) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre du fait de mon voyage mais je les ai lues avec attention.

Aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 42. Dernier chapitre d'Un pas de côté avant l'épilogue. Je vous le livre avec un peu d'émotion je dois l'avouer. J'espère de tout coeur que ça va vous plaire, il me tient particulièrement à coeur. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

A très bientôt, Patmol25

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Chapitre 42 : Le concours des jeunes talents londoniens_

A présent, la soirée du concours des jeunes talents londoniens était finalement arrivée. Le mois de juin touchait bientôt à sa fin et le soleil commençait à peine sa lente ascension en ce début de soirée. Le National Gallery était bondé de gens habillés en tenue de soirée. Avant l'annonce des résultats, un buffet froid était servi dans le grand hall du musée, là où toutes les œuvres des participants étaient présentées. Un cocktail suivrait l'annonce des résultats et mettrait à l'honneur le grand vainqueur.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir cintré, Harry était plus stressé qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, ses yeux rivés sur son œuvre. Sous vitre, elle était imposante et occupait un large espace contre l'un des murs épais de l'ancienne bâtisse.

« Je suis si fière de toi. »

Harry sursauta et tourna un regard vers sa mère. Lily, dans une élégante robe de soirée rose pâle, détaillait d'un œil brillant son dessin. Les bras croisées contre sa poitrine, elle les déroula jusqu'à l'attirer brièvement contre elle. Harry s'empourpra mais fut malgré tout touché par ses mots. Elle le relâcha rapidement, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

« N'embarrasse pas Harry pour sa soirée, » gloussa James en se glissant près d'eux. « Il n'a pas envie d'être vu dans les bras de sa maman. »

Harry s'esclaffa alors que sa mère fusillait du regard son époux. James lui adressa un clin d'œil alors que Sirius se rapprochait à son tour d'eux. Toute sa famille avait fait le déplacement pour la soirée. Ils avaient enfilé leurs plus beaux atours et attendaient impatiemment les résultats. Harry trouvait cela ridicule tant son dessin était banal. Il ne sortait pas du lot et le trouvait même très moyen. Comment le professeur Treawnley avait-elle pu approuver cela ?

Le buffet était l'occasion pour tous de découvrir les œuvres de tous les participants au concours. Harry avait fait le tour du grand hall du musée à deux reprises. Son regard émeraude s'était efforcé de détailler attentivement toutes les productions d'un œil aiguisé. Son manque de confiance en lui l'avait fait les adorer quasiment toutes et sa participation lui paraissait de plus en plus grossière.

« Il y a de très belles créations, » déclara Remus en revenant près d'eux, accompagné d'Axel et Ginny. « Mon regard est peut-être faussé mais je trouve la tienne très réussie et au coude à coude avec d'autres jeunes. »

« Y a moyen que tu les écrases, » fanfaronna Axel.

« Je ne pense pas, » répliqua Harry avec calme.

Si sa famille s'enthousiasmait face à une hypothétique victoire, Harry s'était déjà persuadé de son échec. Franchement il y avait des dizaines de concurrents. Quelle chance avait-il là dedans ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et détourna la tête de son dessin encadré. Il secoua la tête avec un certain dépit, craignant de décevoir son entourage en ne recevant aucun prix lors de cette soirée. Saisissant probablement ses pensées, James lui serra doucement l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire doux.

Le professeur Treawnley, le professeur Dumbledore et Kingsley émergèrent de la foule. Le trio étrange attira un bon nombre de regards curieux. Axel et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu avec de pouffer de rire. L'un des bras d'Axel enroulé autour de sa taille, Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle rencontrait Albus Dumbledore pour la première fois et sa robe d'un violent criant la prenait totalement de court.

« Les Potter au complet ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver ici, » s'exclama l'éminent psychiatre en ouvrant les bras. « Sirius, ça fait tellement de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »

Sirius serra la main du vieil homme, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Contrairement au service de criminalité dirigé par James, la brigade des stupéfiants où travaillait Sirius ne s'était jamais mis en lien avec le directeur de l'Institut Poudlard. Sirius le connaissait dans le cadre privé et cela ne le ramenait jamais à de bons souvenirs.

De vieilles réminiscences lui revinrent en mémoire. Regulus, son frère cadet complètement paumé et enfermé dans un carcan de pression par leur famille, n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que la délinquance pour s'en échapper. Émancipé à seize ans suite à des divergences familiales trop violentes, Sirius avait attendu encore un an et demi avant de traîner son frère à Poudlard. Effrayé de le voir défoncé à longueur de journée, dans une errance totale avec des fugues de plus en plus longues et se lancer dans des petits trafics en tout genre, il avait espéré lui donner une porte de sortie en le menant à Poudlard.

Ça avait été un échec cuisant. Enfin, pas entièrement… Regulus avait d'abord tempêté et hurlé de se retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait commencé à entrer dans une démarche de soins, soutenu comme jamais par son frère aîné. Jusqu'à ce que Orion et Walburga Black, leurs parents, apprennent où leur fils fugueur se trouvait et le sorte de là. Encore trop fragilisé, Regulus était retombé, avait coupé tout contact avec lui avant de disparaître de la surface de terre.

« Ça fait un bon paquet d'années en effet, » répondit Sirius. « Nous sommes tous très contents d'être ici pour Harry. »

« Et il y a de quoi, » glissa le Dr Shacklebolt. « C'est un réel talent d'artiste qui s'exprime ce soir. »

Harry roula des yeux pour masquer son malaise. Il ne put lutter contre le rougissement de ses joues et ignora le sourire moqueur de son jumeau. Il était profondément touché du déplacement des deux psychiatres et de son enseignante. Le professeur Treawnely était évidemment présente, à l'origine de sa participation et pour représenter Poudlard. Mais concernant les deux hommes… rien ne les obligeait à faire le déplacement, à assister à cette longue soirée mais leur venue était un soutien non négligeable.

La foule commença à se rassembler au centre du hall dans un brouhaha constant. Harry se surprit à ne pas paniquer et il laissa un sourire détendu ourler ses lèvres. Alors qu'eux-mêmes allaient se diriger vers les énormes escaliers en marbre blanc menant à la salle de réception réquisitionnée pour la soirée, une main attrapa vivement son bras et Harry glapit, attirant les regards sur lui. Il fit volte face et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« Drago ! »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras. Le contact physique électrisa Harry dont le nez alla se nicher une poignée de secondes dans son cou, juste pour se remémorer son odeur. Surpris par sa spontanéité, le blond l'accueillit contre lui et referma ses bras autour de lui. En avisant l'ensemble de la famille Potter, Sirius, Remus, Ginny et les membres de Poudlard, il s'empressa de faire un pas en arrière, un sourire sûr aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, » déclara t-il poliment. « Je reconnais certains visages. »

Les présentations furent rapidement faîtes. Dumbledore tapota avec bienveillance l'épaule de Drago, ses yeux pétillants de joie en le constatant dans une forme olympienne. Le jeune Malefoy était habillé en circonstance : un costard noir d'une qualité extraordinaire. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués contre sa tête avec une tonne de gel même si Harry les préférait à l'air libre.

Après quelques brefs mots, ils se mêlèrent à la masse de personnes piétinant lentement pour atteindre la salle de réception. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en avisant l'immense pièce au plafond haut et aux lustres en cristal les accueillant. Les peintures aux murs étaient sensationnelles et Harry comprit parfaitement le choix de ce lieu pour la remise d'un prix sur le thème de l'art.

Tout le monde était en train de s'installer dans les innombrables rangées de chaises en bois. Le bruit était assourdissant et la chaleur commençait à être étouffante tant ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres pour atteindre les chaises. Au bout d'un long moment, ils purent tous s'asseoir vers la vingtième rangée de la pièce. Sur scène se trouvait un pupitre avec un micro et six chaises en bois quelques pas en arrière.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais, » chuchota Harry en se penchant vers Drago.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Drago était au bout de la rangée et Lily se trouvait à la droite de Harry. Le blond se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils d'un air exaspéré.

« C'était évident. Où voulais-tu que je sois ce soir ? » rétorqua Drago sur le même ton. « Tu participes à un concours. C'est plutôt normal que ton petit-ami assiste à la remise de prix. J'ai vu ton œuvre accrochée avant de vous rejoindre. Elle est splendide. »

Harry rosit de plaisir à ces mots et sa main alla discrètement serrer celle de Drago posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Embarrassé, son petit-ami – _et ce mot le faisait toujours trembloter de joie –_ détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la scène sur laquelle commençait à monter diverses personnes. Du monde était encore en train de prendre place dans la salle mais le volume sonore diminuait progressivement.

À l'autre bout de la rangée, Axel observaient fixement son jumeau, un air pensif dessiné sur le visage. Harry était totalement inconscient de son attention sur lui, chuchotant à voix basse avec Drago. À sa droite, Ginny regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement, tombant sous le charme de la pièce à la décoration ancienne.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix douce de son parrain à sa gauche l'obligea à arracher son regard de son frère pour le poser sur lui. Remus était vêtu élégamment, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie : son amour pour l'art était pleinement contenté pour la soirée ! Axel grimaça en cherchant ses mots. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour s'assurer de ne pas être entendu par Sirius ou ses parents installés à côté de son parrain.

« Je crois que Harry et Drago s'aiment vraiment bien, » articula t-il difficilement.

Remus arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents. Penchés l'un vers l'autre, ils continuaient à discuter avec animation. Le rire de Harry s'éleva soudainement et, craignant de se faire remarquer, il posa une main contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par l'embarras. Remus sourit doucement puis regarda de nouveau son filleul.

« Leur amitié semble solide, » reconnut son parrain.

Peu convaincu, Axel plissa le bout de son nez en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il se pencha vers Remus en voyant le silence s'imposer dans la salle de réception.

« Quand je dis qu'ils s'aiment vraiment bien, je veux dire _vraiment_ très, très bien, » insista t-il. « Plus que des amis. »

Remus eut un léger sourire et acquiesça, une main posée sur le bas de son menton. Axel fronça davantage les sourcils face à sa réaction. L'homme ne semblait guère étonné ou choqué par ses propos. Comme s'il le savait déjà.

« C'est peut-être vrai mais laissons leur le temps de trouver le courage d'y faire face, » murmura t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Stupéfait, Axel resta muet. Remus était donc d'accord avec sa propre analyse de la relation entre Harry et Drago ? Les traits de son visage se tordirent à nouveau dans une grimace étrange alors que divers sentiments l'étreignaient. Il s'était faite cette première réflexion quelques semaines plus tôt mais cette hypothèse devenait de plus en plus concrète à mesure que Drago revenait souvent dans le discours de Harry. Surtout après sa fête d'anniversaire.

Drago était même venu dix jours plus tôt assister à un barbecue familial au cours duquel lui-même avait convié Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Le blond s'était montré tendu et mal à l'aise un bon moment avant de se détendre suffisamment grâce à l'enthousiasme exacerbée de Harry. Axel ignorait comment considérer le jeune homme. Il semblait si froid, si fermé, si peu loquace. Et pourtant, Harry rayonnait littéralement à son contact.

Axel n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son parrain car les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent pour ne laisser que les spots éclairant la scène. Le silence fut dès lors complet et toute l'attention se riva sur l'estrade. Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança jusqu'au pupitre alors que toutes les chaises derrière lui étaient occupées.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, c'est un véritable honneur pour moi d'être le maître de cérémonie du huitième concours des jeunes talents londoniens, » commença t-il d'une voix joviale. « Nous sommes ce soir réunis dans un lieu majestueux et à l'image même de ce que l'art peut nous offrir pour remettre le prix du meilleur jeune talent de l'année 1997. »

Le discours dura un long moment mais le directeur du National Gallery l'entrecoupa de boutades qui soulevèrent de nombreux rires dans l'assemblée. Harry était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les différents jurys du concours se présentaient et donnaient leurs avis concernant les créations de cette année. Harry crut halluciner en entendant que 152 jeunes entre 14 et 18 ans s'étaient inscrits au concours.

Une slave d'applaudissements mit le point final à tous les discours de cette première partie de soirée. Harry était ébahi d'entendre des grands noms du monde de l'art être dans le jury et il fut profondément intimidé de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. L'adolescent pouffa de rire en entendant son père, Sirius et même Albus Dumbledore grommeler face à toutes ses mondanités. Lily les fit taire d'un regard meurtrier et même Drago eut un drôle d'air en avisant ses yeux émeraude enflammés.

« Le troisième prix de cette année est accordé à… Miss Emma Dobbs de l'école secondaire de Smelting ! »

Sur le fond de la scène, un rétroprojecteur diffusa l'œuvre de la gagnante. C'était une peinture d'un portrait d'une vielle dame saisissant. Emma Dobbs avait su faire apparaître la vie et les années de façon élégante sur le visage de la femme dont le regard bleuté semblait les transpercer du regard. Harry l'avait d'ailleurs repéré dans le hall du National Gallery.

Harry tressaillit légèrement quand les applaudissements, cris et sifflements enjoués accompagnèrent l'annonce de la troisième place. Une jeune fille de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux marrons se leva, le visage écarlate et, encouragée par son entourage, rejoignit la scène. Axel et Harry se penchèrent en avant pour pouvoir échanger un regard et rire bêtement en reconnaissant le nom de l'école de Dudley, leur cousin. À nouveau, Lily les reprit en secouant la tête.

Tétanisée, la gagnante balbutia quelques mots émus dans le micro avant d'être décorée par une médaille et un carnet de croquis d'une qualité probablement époustouflante. Tous les jurys lui serrèrent la main et elle sembla sur le point de défaillir. Elle se tint ensuite à la gauche du maître de cérémonie, un sourire figé aux lèvres et le carnet serré contre sa poitrine.

« Le second prix est attribué à Eddie Carmichaeal de l'école secondaire de Holloway, » annonça le directeur du musée.

Le même manège recommença. Applaudissements. Cris. Sifflement. Scène. Discours. Médaille. Poignées de mains. Ce jeune homme de sûrement dix-huit ans avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts et coiffés en petit piques sur le dessus de sa tête grâce à du gel. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise, sa main s'agitant pour faire de grands saluts à la foule. Harry se retint de rouler des yeux, quelque peu irrité par sa suffisance évidente.

Sa production était une toile plutôt conséquente sur le Grand Incendie de Londres de septembre 1666 avec une technique impressionnante. Tous les traits de crayon et coups de peintures étaient réfléchis et parfaitement exécutés, tout comme le mélange des couleurs. Harry reconnaissait la technicité de l'œuvre mais regrettait l'absence d'émotions en l'observant. C'était une scène vue et revue qui n'apportait aucune nouveauté dans cette création pourtant réalisée avec beaucoup de finesse.

« Le premier prix est décerné à un jeune artiste stupéfiant dont la force de l'œuvre nous a tous laissé pantois, » reprit le directeur avec une voix volontairement pleine de suspense. « Veuillez s'il vous plaît, féliciter avec nous : Mr Harry Potter de l'Institut Poudlard. »

A l'entente de son nom, Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux accoudoirs de son siège et il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, peinant à y croire. Lui ? _Lui ?_ Les applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle, l'assourdissant. Dans un état second, Harry se leva en étant secoué vivement par sa mère et Drago, tous les deux l'encadrant.

Il resta un instant debout devant sa chaise, hébété puis tourna un regard vers l'ensemble de son entourage dont les sourires étaient larges et les yeux brillants. Le professeur Treawnely poussa un cri satisfait particulièrement aigu. Axel et Ginny avaient bondi sur leurs pieds pour l'applaudir avec force. James se leva à son tour pour le serrer contre lui avec fierté, mais aussi, pour le pousser à bouger. Ses jambes se mirent mécaniquement en marche et il remonta l'allée de chaises pour gravir les quelques marches le menant à la scène.

« Ah Mr Potter, approchez, ne soyez pas timide ! » s'amusa le maître de cérémonie en constatant son hésitation.

Harry cligna des yeux et s'approcha de l'homme dont l'énorme main serra la sienne. Il sentit un vertige le saisir en découvrant son œuvre projetée à une taille affolante sur le mur derrière lui. Une salle bondée observait sa création à l'instant même et le félicitait avec un enjouement non feint !

« C'est avec beaucoup de respect que je vous donne cette coupe et ce certificat Mr Potter, » déclara l'homme en lui tendant les deux objets. « Votre création nous a tous stupéfié tant elle est puissante, forte et retourne le cœur comme de rares œuvres d'art sont capables de nous le faire. Un petit mot Mr Potter ?»

Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri et il se retrouva d'un coup devant le pupitre, un micro sous le nez, face à une foule d'inconnus. Il déglutit, le souffle court. Tout cela lui paraissait dément. La coupe pesait son poids et il la posa d'un geste tremblant sur le pupitre en bois. Constatant le silence qui s'éternisait, Harry se racla la gorge et se pencha un peu plus vers le micro.

« Hum… Merci, » démarra t-il lamentablement. « Je… Je ne pensais pas me retrouver ici alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »

Quelques rires secouèrent le public et cette réaction positive détendit Harry. Il laissa la joie du moment le submerger et l'émotion serra soudainement sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour regarder la diffusion de son œuvre sur le mur. Une fierté comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti envers lui-même se souleva en lui et il reporta son regard sur la foule s'étendant devant lui.

Parmi eux, Lily et James se tenaient la main fermement, tous les deux transportés par l'émotion. Lily ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues et elle accepta le mouchoir tendu par Drago d'un geste incertain. De son côté, James était à deux doigt de se mettre dans le même état que son épouse. Voir Harry sur une scène, récompensé et reconnu à sa juste valeur était une première et il ne pouvait pas être plus ému.

« Regarde comme il a changé, » chuchota Lily d'une voix tremblante. « Il y a un an, juste se trouver dans cette salle l'aurait poussé à une attaque de panique. Alors, l'imaginer sur scène ? C'était si improbable. »

« J'ai créé ce tableau avec ce qu'il y a de plus profond en moi-même, » reprit Harry d'une voix plus assurée. « J'ai été soutenu dans ce travail fastidieux par l'ensemble de ma famille, mes amis très proches qui se reconnaîtront et bien sûr, les professionnels de l'Institut Poudlard. »

Il termina son petit discours par un mouvement de la tête en direction de la foule dont les applaudissements nourris reprirent. Sa brusque prise de confiance en lui se fana légèrement alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour de sa coupe. Sirius et Axel se hâtèrent de les accompagner avec des sifflements tonitruants pendant que Harry serrait la main à tous les jurys du concours, le rouge aux joues.

James essuya ses yeux dont les larmes menaçaient de déborder et fit un sourire plein d'amour à son épouse. Il n'était pas difficile en effet de se rappeler de l'état de Harry un an plus tôt. Quand être avec les autres relevait d'un défi. Quand parler était un effort surhumain. Quand serrer une main provoquait un malaise. Un tel événement n'aurait jamais pu se produire.

« Ça va aller mieux, je le sais, » murmura t-il dans l'oreille de sa femme. « Ça sera toujours difficile mais Harry va réussir à pas trop mal s'en sortir malgré sa maladie. »

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue :)_


	43. Epilogue

L'heure de l'épilogue a sonné. Je vous le laisse le lire et voue prie de lire le mot de la fin même s'il est un peu long :)

* * *

Un pas de côté

 _Épilogue – 5 ans plus tard_

La bouche pleine de dentifrice, Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son reflet dans le grand miroir rectangulaire de sa salle de bain. De sa main libre, il se frotta d'un air appréciateur ses joues où une barbe de trois jours poussait tranquillement. Cela rendait ses traits moins juvéniles, plus matures. Avec les années, ses cheveux noirs jais restaient toujours aussi indomptables. Il veillait à les couper plus régulièrement pour tenter de les discipliner et de ne pas avoir l'air négligé au travail.

Harry se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour recracher le dentifrice blanc et il se rinça la bouche. Avant de quitter la salle de bain de son petit appartement, il se mit un peu de parfum et s'assura d'être habillé convenablement pour un repas d'anniversaire. D'autant plus… le sien ! Sa chemise fine d'été verte bouteille ressortait avec ses yeux émeraude et tranchait son bas de pantalon noir.

En rejoignant la pièce à vivre, Harry s'arrêta près du petit plan de travail de l'espace cuisine pour rassembler ses affaires. Depuis deux ans et demi, il vivait dans ce deux pièces dans un petit immeuble appartenant à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. À ses dix huit ans, le secteur de psychiatrie adulte avait pris le relais de Poudlard. Il était retourné chez ses parents tout en ayant un suivi en hôpital de jour très rapproché.

Sa sortie de Poudlard, en passant dans le secteur adulte, l'avait beaucoup secoué. Il s'était beaucoup accroché à sa relation de confiance avec le Dr Shacklebolt, avec Aubrey ou encore Émeline. Les quitter pour entamer une relation éducative ou médicale avec d'autres professionnels s'étaient avérés difficiles. Parfois, ils se croisaient et échangeaient quelques mots. Mais leur travail avec lui s'était arrêté après avoir passé le relais à Saint-Mangouste.

C'était seulement au cours de sa vingtième année qu'un projet d'aménagement en autonomie avait été envisagé. À la fois excité et craintif de se retrouver complètement seul, Harry avait été emballé à l'idée de poser bagages dans un appartement géré par le service ambulatoire de Saint-Mangouste. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble accueillait un infirmier et un éducateur spécialisé toute la journée afin d'accompagner les locataires au quotidien. Un veilleur prenait leur place la nuit. Cela assurait une présence continue auprès des jeunes patients aux troubles psychiques stabilisés.

« Mes clés, c'est bon. Mon portefeuille, c'est bon. Téléphone, ok. Parfait, » marmonna t-il.

À peine finit-il sa phrase qu'un coup de klaxon retentit à l'extérieur. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry engloba du regard son logement une dernière fois. Tout était à sa place, bien rangé et organisé. Face à l'étendue de travail induit par une vie indépendante, Harry s'était surpris à mettre en place un quotidien très ritualisé pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par l'angoisse. Après avoir compris l'impact de ce ressenti sur lui, il était extrêmement vigilant à la contrôler même si cela passait par une vie carrée.

Malgré tout satisfait de sa petite vie, Harry quitta l'appartement, ferma la porte à double tour puis dévala les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. C'était un grand espace ouvert et lumineux doté d'une salle commune où les locataires pouvaient se retrouver quand la solitude devenait trop étouffante. Chaque professionnel avait aussi un bureau pour les accueillir et poursuivre l'accompagnement éducatif davantage centré sur la vie professionnelle, le quotidien, les projets de vie, etc. Harry passa devant l'infirmier du jour en lui adressant un signe joyeux de la main et déboula sur le petit parking de la résidence.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Bonjour Drago, » répliqua le jeune Potter en roulant des yeux.

Il s'engouffra à la place passager du véhicule et se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami. Le faux air renfrogné de celui-ci s'effaça pour laisser place à un léger sourire satisfait. Leur baiser s'approfondit quand la langue de Drago s'immisça entre ses lèvres closes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues empourprées. Les années n'avaient pas atténué le plaisir de l'embrasser.

« Si on est en retard, je leur dirais que c'est de ta faute, » menaça le blond en quittant le parking pour rejoindre la route.

« On est toujours dans les premiers, » rappela Harry d'une voix légère. « Tu me mets une telle pression pour faire bonne impression auprès de ma famille qu'on est comme des guignols à attendre les autres. Je ne te comprends pas, ils t'adorent tous. »

« Ça s'appelle la ponctualité et le respect, Potter. »

La voix traînante du garçon lui provoqua une vague de frissons agréable. Si certains trouvaient Drago Malefoy hautain et méprisant, Harry craquait littéralement pour son air faussement désagréable. Son petit-ami en jouait. Ses vrais amis savaient traverser la carapace et la voir avec humour, les autres restaient sur leur première impression.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda la route défiler sous ses yeux à toute vitesse, pensif. Drago, du haut de ses vingt trois ans, conduisait avec agilité sa superbe voiture rutilante offerte par ses parents pour la fin de ses études un mois plus tôt. Si jusque là le blond avait affirmé haut et fort adorer sa voiture d'occasion achetée à sa majorité, il ne cessait de se pavaner à qui voulait l'entendre de son nouveau véhicule.

« Comment s'est passé le travail ? »

« Je déteste bosser le samedi matin, » grogna Drago en réponse. « T'as vraiment l'impression d'avoir un demi week-end quand c'est comme ça. Mais cette réunion était importante et je devais y participer pour présenter le nouveau projet de la société. »

« Ton père était présent ? »

« Il est toujours dans mon ombre tel un vautour à surveiller le moindre de mes mots. Si j'éternue trop fort, tu peux être sûr de le voir débouler d'un coin sombre aussitôt. »

Harry rit à ces mots et il secoua la tête, imaginant parfaitement la silhouette froide et silencieuse de Lucius Malefoy veiller constamment sur son héritier qui faisait ses premiers pas dans l'énorme société Malefoy et Companies. Tout juste diplômé de cinq années d'études de commerce dans une des plus grandes écoles de Londres, Drago était entré dans l'entreprise familiale pour, à coup sûr, prendre la succession de son père d'ici quelques années. Ses études lui avaient permis de faire ses armes dans d'autres entreprises avant de se lancer dans la firme familiale.

« Il veut être sûr que ton arrivée dans l'entreprise se passe bien, » rassura Harry.

Le jeune Potter en doutait au fond de lui, certain que Drago était dans le juste. Salarié depuis le 1er juin, la pression pesant sur ses épaules était forte. Lucius l'envoyait sur le front dans tous les services du siège social de l'entreprise, lui donnait de grandes responsabilités tout en le forçant à travailler dans une équipe dont certains membres l'avaient vu grandir. Il était évident pour tous que, plus tard, il serait leur supérieur hiérarchique et ce n'était pas toujours facile pour eux de l'accepter.

L'Institut Poudlard était loin dans le passé de Drago, contrairement à lui. Sa relation avec Lucius en était toujours marquée, de façon discrète certes mais néanmoins présente. C'était un sujet tabou même s'ils avaient conscience du risque que ce pan du passé soit un jour révélé dans la presse spécialisée. La confiance de l'homme envers son fils était encore faiblarde et il avait grandement besoin de le voir à l'œuvre avant de lui laisser les rennes de la société. Sans le dire à haute voix, il craignait de le voir replonger dans la drogue et brader les différentes entreprises de la famille pour une poignée de poudre de cocaïne.

Harry, malgré sa relation polie et sympathique avec son beau-père, ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. La drogue faisait entièrement et complètement partie du passé de Drago. S'il fumait toujours comme un pompier, il n'avait jamais retouché la moindre drogue depuis son départ de l'hôpital et il était hyper vigilant à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'ambiance d'une soirée ou la proposition malvenue de quelqu'un. Sa culpabilité envers cette période de sa vie était cuisante même si cela avait permis leur rencontre.

« Probablement, » marmonna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux amoureux ne poursuivirent par leur conversation car la maison des Potter apparut devant eux. Harry sentit un sourire éclairer son visage en traversant le portail électronique. Revenir dans la maison de son enfance était toujours un plaisir et avait quelque chose de rassurant. En quittant le domicile, Harry avait insisté pour emménager dans une résidence à proximité du quartier d'Islington.

Passer le permis lui semblait toujours insurmontable. Non pas qu'il soit stupide pour décrocher le code de la route ou complètement malhabile pour conduire un véhicule mais son défaut d'attention le rendait anxieux. Son psychiatre, son éducateur spécialisé et son l'infirmier l'encourageaient d'ailleurs à ne pas se lancer dans cette étape tant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. Si Drago râlait de lui servir de taxi le week-end, il en était intérieurement satisfait d'avoir cette place auprès de lui. La semaine, Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien pour prendre le bus même si certaines horaires où les lignes étaient bondées le forçaient à attendre d'autre passages pour ne pas devenir cinglé.

« Si ton père me charrie encore sur mon incapacité à allumer un barbecue, je l'envoie balader ! » promit Drago en coupant le contact.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant bruyamment. Il ôta sa ceinture de sécurité puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu n'oseras jamais l'envoyer chier. T'as déjà mis trois ans à le tutoyer. »

Un grognement furieux lui répondit et ils quittèrent l'habitacle du véhicule pour contourner la maison. La chaleur était presque étouffante en ce début du mois d'août et Harry regrettait déjà d'avoir enfilé une chemise à manche longue. Le coupla arriva sur la terrasse de la maison sur laquelle était dressée une grande table prête à accueillir les invités.

« Ah, la star du jour ! »

James Potter, un morceau de saucisse froide pour apéritif coincé entre les dents, quitta la cuisine par la grande porte-fenêtre de la maison. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda beige, d'un polo gris clair et ses cheveux noirs parsemés de petites mèches grises partaient dans tous les sens à l'image de son fils. Il s'approcha d'eux, les bras ouverts dans un geste accueillant, le visage éclairé par la joie.

« Il y aura deux stars, » rappela Harry en souriant.

« Profite-en que ton frère n'est pas encore arrivé, » pouffa James.

L'homme le serra brièvement contre lui, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de joie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago et l'attira dans une étreinte fugace. Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire de connivence en avisant la rougeur des joues du blond. Peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives, il était toujours très perplexe aux habitudes des Potter sur ce domaine là.

Après avoir entendu, digéré et accepté l'homosexualité de son fils et sa relation avec Drago Malefoy – découverte un an après le début de celle-ci ! –, James s'amusait beaucoup à pousser le garçon dans ses retranchements et à le forcer à se détendre auprès d'eux. Ça n'avait clairement pas été simple au début. James et Lily avaient d'abord été sous le choc, l'incompréhension d'être passés à côté de cela puis un mélange de honte, de colère et de désespoir face aux nombreuses différences de leur fils. Il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes, beaucoup de pleurs du côté de Harry. Poudlard avait heureusement joué les médiateurs et la situation s'était détendue petit à petit. Aujourd'hui encore, la culpabilité d'avoir ressenti cela se faisait ressentir chez le couple Potter. C'était probablement pour ça qu'ils se montraient si chaleureux avec Drago : pour s'excuser d'avoir accueilli sa relation avec Harry avec autant de difficultés.

Drago, lors d'une brève conversation avec James, avait indiqué que chez lui, son homosexualité n'était guère plus appréciée. Son père agissait comme si cela n'était pas un élément à prendre en compte dans son existence. Si Narcissa se montrait tout à fait chaleureuse avec Harry, Lucius avait eu besoin de temps avant d'être simplement capable d'accueillir poliment le garçon chez lui. De beaucoup de temps. Au grand dam de Drago qui voyait la confiance de Harry flétrir à chacun de ses rares passages dans sa maison familiale.

« Arrête de tout manger, James ! Qu'allons-nous offrir aux invités si t'as dévoré tout l'apéro ? »

Le visage marqué par l'agacement, Lily Potter apparut à son tour, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon de cuisine. Elle en donna un coup dans l'épaule de son mari mais ses traits se détendirent dès qu'elle prêta attention aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle leur fit la bise rapidement et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer de joie en reconnaissant l'odeur de son parfum fleuri. Le même depuis des années mais le retrouver était toujours aussi réconfortant.

« Pose cette bouteille de vin et viens m'aider pour allumer le barbecue, Drago ! » ordonna James. « La viande ne va pas se cuire toute seule et tu connais l'appétit vorace de Sirius. On aurait dû prendre une vache entière. »

« Sirius n'est pas le seul à engloutir des quantités astronomiques de viande, » nota Drago de son ton traînant.

Harry regarda son petit-ami s'éloigner avec son père d'une œillade légèrement inquiète. Si Drago était plutôt bien intégré à la famille, il craignait parfois le tempérament fougueux et excessif de son père. Plus les années avançaient, plus ses relations avec James s'amélioraient et s'apaisaient. Il y avait encore quelques sujets tabous les forçant à se concentrer sur des futilités parfois. Évoquer son suivi médical important pour maintenir sous contrôle ses troubles psychiques était toujours épineux mais l'homme faisait de réels efforts pour prendre sur lui et ne plus être gêné par sa maladie.

« La semaine au musée s'est bien passée ? »

La voix inquiète de sa mère le ramena à l'instant présent. Il lui adressa un sourire et la suivit dans la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail figurait plusieurs saladiers de chips, de dips et de toasts préparés pour l'apéritif. De nombreuses bouteilles de soda, jus de fruit et alcools s'y trouvaient également.

« Génial. J'adore travailler là-bas. Minerva est toujours aussi pète-sec mais je crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment bien, » confia t-il. « Et la restauration des tableaux et des tapisseries est vraiment passionnante. »

« Tu mérites ta place au musée Albert et Victoria. Tu as quand même été chez eux trois ans en apprentissage pour le métier de restaurateur d'œuvres d'arts, » déclara Lily.

Les joues empourprées face à la fierté évidente de Lily, Harry haussa les épaules avec embarras. Le méritait-il vraiment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les choses s'étaient surtout bien goupillées pour lui permettre de passer ses examens d'arts avec brio, notamment suite à son succès au concours des jeunes talents londoniens et d'intégrer une école d'arts afin de devenir restaurateur d'œuvres. L'accompagnement resserré de son psychiatre et de son éducateur spécialisé à Poudlard puis à Saint-Mangouste l'avait beaucoup aidé dans des démarches encore compliquées pour lui à effectuer seul.

De grands éclats de rire venant de l'extérieur s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine. La voix grave de Sirius se fit également entendre et Harry eut un soupçon – à peine – d'inquiétude pour Drago. L'homme, son cousin éloigné, l'adorait et ne cessait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux malgré sa grimace éloquente à chaque fois.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir travailler dans un lieu comme ça, » répondit Harry. « Minerva veut me faire participer à un nouveau concours d'art mais j'hésite. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir encore une fois me lancer là-dedans. »

« Tu as gagné plusieurs prix depuis ton premier concours des jeunes talents. Tu es doué, Harry. Tu commences à attirer certains regards en remportant plusieurs compétitions de la sorte et c'est vraiment encourageant ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé. Lui dessinait ou peignait pour lui-même, pour son plaisir personnel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme exubérant de son entourage à chacune de ses œuvres. C'était agréable et Harry préférait se laisser porter par les opportunités de concours plutôt que se prendre trop la tête à ce sujet.

« Tu fais quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Ce soir, je vais manger au restaurant avec Luna, Neville, Colin et Drago, » révéla Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. « C'est Neville qui s'est occupé de la réservation. J'ignore où ça sera ! »

« C'est super, » s'enthousiasma Lily.

C'était vraiment super compte tenu de l'absence de vie sociale de Harry durant une grande partie de son adolescence. Luna et Neville ne se quittaient pas. Ils vivaient ensembles depuis seulement six mois mais la situation, malgré quelques anicroches liés à la vie de couple, se passait très bien. Quant à Colin, le jeune homme était toujours hospitalisé à Saint-Mangouste mais il n'en demeurait pas moins l'un des premiers amis de Harry. Si Drago ne comprenait pas son attachement au garçon qu'il voyait environ une fois tous les deux mois, Harry refusait toutefois de lui tourner le dos. Il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un le fasse quand lui-même était dans un sale état. Et il était certain que Drago, même si celui-ci ne l'avouait pas, avait un peu peur de Colin et de sa maladie.

« Drago a l'air fatigué. »

« Son père le fait travailler d'arrache-pied. On a même plus le temps de se voir le soir de la semaine. C'est limite si on peut s'appeler ! »

Lily rit doucement en voyant son air renfrogné. Harry joignit son rire au sien en s'apercevant de son ton plaintif. Il passa une main sur son visage pour trouver ses mots. Il se tourna vers la terrasse où Sirius et Remus, arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, discutaient vivement avec Drago et James.

« Drago commence à évoquer la possibilité qu'on… emménage ensemble un jour ou l'autre, » chuchota t-il. « Maintenant qu'il a terminé ses études, il pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

« C'est super ! » s'enthousiasma Lily avec douceur. « Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? »

Les deux garçons étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années à présent. Leur relation n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. L'annonce de leur couple avait provoqué une onde de choc dans la famille de l'un ou de l'autre. Si les Potter étaient stupéfaits de découvrir Harry gay, les Malefoy – notamment Lucius – s'était montré clairement réticent à voir son fils s'acoquiner avec un jeune homme souffrant de schizophrénie.

« Je sais pas s'il est prêt à… me supporter au quotidien, » lâcha Harry du bout des lèvres.

Lily fronça doucement les sourcils en entendant les mots de son fils. Malgré les années de thérapie, Harry ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de sa mauvaise image de lui-même. Elle retint un soupir attristé. Quand le garçon allait-il prendre conscience de sa valeur, de ses qualités et de la vie respectable qu'il s'était construit malgré la maladie ?

« Drago connaît parfaitement tes troubles et les supporte très bien depuis bientôt six ans, » rappela t-elle. « Si vous n'avez pas vécus ensemble à ton départ de la maison, vous n'étiez pas prêt à ce moment là mais peut-être que vous l'êtes à présent. »

« Il flippe chaque fois que… »

Incapable de trouver les mots, le jeune homme de vingt trois ans baissa la tête vers le plan de travail et ses mains s'emparèrent de deux saladiers pour les occuper.

« Chaque fois que quelque chose déraille ? » supposa Lily avec justesse.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge serrée et les yeux baissés. Si son hospitalisation de presque deux ans à l'Institut pédopsychiatrique Poudlard avait déconstruit sa croyance de l'existence de la magie et de Lord Voldemort, les apparitions de ceux-ci déboulaient parfois dans son quotidien avec une force incomparable et réduisait toute sa tranquillité en un petit tas de poussière.

C'était de plus en plus rare, notamment car les traitements médicamenteux associés à la thérapie lui permettaient d'apaiser ses troubles et ses hallucinations. Toutefois, les périodes de grand stress, provoquaient toujours un cataclysme dans son esprit et Harry se retrouvait projeté des années en arrière où la peur résidait en permanence dans le creux de son estomac.

« Quand je… quand je délire, Drago sait pas quoi faire et il flippe. Je veux pas… lui imposer ça, » balbutia t-il avec difficulté.

« C'est normal qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire. On en a déjà parlé. C'est assez impressionnant et angoissant pour toi mais aussi pour les autres. Mais tu as des médecins prêts à prendre soin de toi quand ça t'arrive. »

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête hésitant. Il abordait ce sujet pour la première fois avec sa mère. Habituellement, il le faisait avec son psychiatre à Saint-Mangouste. Mais la proposition de Drago au cours de l'une de leur conversation téléphonique cette semaine l'avait beaucoup questionné. Lui-même rêvait de voir plus souvent son petit-ami et de construire une vie de couple à l'image de celle de Neville et Luna, fous amoureux depuis leur scolarité à Durmstrang.

Pourtant, la réalité de sa maladie le freinait. Drago faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve. Il acceptait sa manie de fermer tout à clé et de vérifier trois fois les fermetures avant de se coucher. Il ne râlait pas face à ses nombreux rendez-vous entre son psychiatre à Saint-Mangouste, son éducateur référent à sa résidence ainsi qu'avec son infirmier. Il s'inquiétait en silence en l'entendant marmonner seul quand une angoisse se faisait trop forte mais ne l'exhortait jamais à être constamment _normal._

« C'est le rôle de Saint-Mangouste, pas de Drago, » insista la femme d'une voix douce. « Si Drago se dit prêt à vivre avec toi, il a tout à fait conscience de tes difficultés. Fais lui confiance et fais toi confiance. »

Sa mère avait raison. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter et d'avoir peur. Au cours de ces cinq dernières années, il avait séjourné à quelques reprises en psychiatrie, harassé par des phases de délire aiguë inhérentes à la schizophrénie. Les traitements connaissaient parfois des limites et les hallucinations revenaient avec force, faisant totalement s'effondrer sa structure psychique.

Lui-même comprenait difficilement comment il pouvait être sûr que Voldemort était une hallucination puis, d'un coup, en l'espace d'une seconde, ses croyances s'effondraient pour ne laisser place qu'à une terreur sans nom. Si c'était rare, ça survenait encore et chaque fois, Harry mettait des semaines à s'en remettre. La sortie de son délire paranoïde était toujours violente et la culpabilité d'avoir cédé à sa maladie lui enserrait la poitrine pendant des jours entiers.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait vraiment vivre ensemble ? » murmura t-il avec espoir.

« La vie à deux n'est jamais simple mais il n'y a pas de raisons que vous n'y parveniez pas. Vous travaillez tous les deux, vous êtes des adultes à présent, votre relation est solide. Tu continueras à voir tes éducateurs à d'autres moments. »

Le cœur plus léger – ça semblait si facile ainsi énoncé par sa mère –, Harry lui lança un sourire rayonnant et se détourna pour apporter les premiers saladiers sur la terrasse. Une fumée blanche épaisse s'élevait du barbecue autour duquel les quatre hommes étaient réunis, discutant toujours de façon animée.

Remus fut le premier à le voir. L'homme, le visage marqué par la fatigue suite à une soirée de lancement la veille à sa galerie d'art, lui adressa un large sourire et s'approcha de lui pour le saluer. Harry posa sur la table les saladiers et embrassa l'homme. Leur relation s'était encore plus étoffée à présent que tous les deux travaillaient dans le domaine de l'art. Remus avait été un véritable soutien au cours de ses études d'arts.

Les salutations d'usages se poursuivirent avec l'arrivée d'Axel et Ginny. Son frère jumeau, toujours aussi brillant, poursuivait ses études en biologie avancée. Il souhaitait se diriger dans le secteur très sélectif de la recherche et commençait à la rentrée suivante une thèse dans sa matière de prédilection.

« Tu es rayonnante Ginny. La grossesse te va à merveille ! » s'écria James en embrassant sa belle-fille.

La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans rougit de plaisir et elle balaya son compliment d'un mouvement de la main distrait. La grossesse de Ginny était plutôt inattendue comme Axel était encore en études. Le couple ne s'était pas posé autant de questions que Harry. À la majorité de la rousse, ils avaient convolé dans un petit appartement londonien. Jamais très portée sur les études, Ginny s'était très rapidement lancée dans une carrière de vendeuse et ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

« On va bientôt savoir le sexe ! » s'extasia Axel.

L'idée de devenir père l'enthousiasmait et il le rabâchait à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Après les premières inquiétudes concernant leur situation financière du fait de l'absence d'emploi fixe du jeune homme, ils s'étaient détendus pour profiter pleinement de la bonne nouvelle. Axel avait pris en parallèle de ses études un emploi dans un laboratoire de prélèvement et tentait de jongler entre les deux pour joindre les deux bouts et accueillir leur premier enfant dans les meilleures conditions. Si cela n'avait pas été dit à haute voix, Harry savait que ses parents leur proposaient de mettre la main au portefeuille si la situation s'avérait trop critique.

« Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, on en sera très heureux, » souffla Ginny, les joues roses. « On est pressé de préparer la chambre pour son arrivée. »

Tous les convives présents pour fêter les vingt-trois ans des jumeaux, ils se réunirent autour de la table, un verre rempli à la main pour porter un toast. Harry et Axel, côte à côte, se ressemblaient de plus en plus à mesure que la maturité s'inscrivait sur leurs traits. Le déjeuner débuta dans une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse.

« Tu n'as pas envoyé balader mon père, » susurra Harry à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais ce plaisir de faire un barbecue, » répliqua Drago sur le même ton. « Ça fait plein de fumées, ça pue et il fait une chaleur insoutenable quand on est autour ! »

« C'est pour le plaisir d'être avec moi que tu le fais, » gloussa t-il.

« Probablement Potter. Probablement. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'écris ce mot de trois lettres, mettant le point final à Un pas de côté _._ Même si ça prend un peu de temps, merci de lire les quelques lignes qui suivent. Je les ai écrites avec mon cœur. **

Alors merci, merci à vous pour votre accueil pour cette histoire qui aborde un thème pas forcément simple, pas forcément joyeux, pas forcément rassurant. J'ai écris cette fanfiction en l'espace de deux mois et demi et j'ai livré le premier chapitre avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. J'ai été franchement surprise par votre enthousiasme. Parmi toutes mes histoires, c'est dans Un pas de côté que j'ai reçu le plus de reviews personnels. Car ce thème a touché beaucoup d'entre vous, de près ou de loin, a fait resurgir chez vous des émotions, des anecdotes, des inquiétudes qui vous concernent, vous, un proche ou une de vos connaissances. Vos confidences m'ont ému et bouleversés. Elles m'ont convaincu que j'avais eu raison de prendre ce risque.

Comme je l'ai expliqué en préambule, j'ai écris cette fanfiction en m'appuyant sur mon expérience personnelle et professionnelle. Je suis éducatrice spécialisée avec des enfants autistes mais je travaille aussi avec des enfants dont la structure psychique est très affaiblie, comme Harry. J'ai voulu vous livrer une histoire où la réalité d'une maladie mentale est dépeinte. Je tiens à rappeler que même si Harry s'en sort pas trop mal et est entouré par sa famille et son entourage, malgré des périodes difficiles où le rejet, la honte et l'incompréhension est là, beaucoup de personnes en souffrance psychique se retrouvent seuls. Seuls pour gérer ce bordel dans leur tête, pour apprendre à vivre avec leur maladie car on n'en guérit pas, on apprend seulement à vivre avec. Alors, si avec cette histoire, je suis parvenue ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à vous éclairer un peu sur ce type de maladie, j'ai réussi mon pari et j'en suis très heureuse.

Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ces familles qui se retrouvent démunis face à la maladie mentale de leur enfant car croyez-moi, c'est une épreuve extrêmement difficile. Peut-être connaissez-vous cela. Peut-être êtes-vous vous-mêmes parents et vous pouvez avoir une idée de ce que le handicap pourrait produire chez vous. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas parents mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez comprendre combien ce type de maladie provoque un cataclysme non pas dans une vie mais bien dans plusieurs. Mon travail est d'accompagner ces enfants et ces familles en souffrance, de les faire se sentir moins seuls et de tenter de les aider à construire une certaine stabilité dans leur quotidien.

Alors encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, pour vos petits mots, pour vos encouragements, pour avoir osé lire cette histoire sur le thème de la maladie mentale, pour vous êtes laissés embarquer dans un flot d'émotions. Merci de votre fidélité. Chacune de vos reviews a été pour moi une véritable récompense. Profitez de ce dernier chapitre pour partager une dernière fois ce que vous pensez de Un pas de côté, même vous, lecteurs fantômes :)

Un immense merci aussi à Miss Khay qui, dès les premières lignes de cette histoire, a su m'encourager, me lire et me rassurer pour me convaincre de publier Un pas de côté. Sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas en ligne.

Il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter bonne route et peut-être, à bientôt, sur une de mes histoires déjà publiées ou sur un de mes futurs projets :)

Patmol25.

 **Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : L'auteur écrit l'histoire mais les lecteurs la font vivre.**


End file.
